


10 years ago

by AnkaBaiam



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ...sorry?, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Dramaaaaa, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, I love the Squad!!!, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Slow Burn, everything would be solved, if they only talked, so much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 173,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkaBaiam/pseuds/AnkaBaiam
Summary: P1:The Lightwoods adopted Magnus, who became Alec's best friend, but that day, that horrible day he did something unforgivable. 10 years ago Alexander Gideon Lightwood was outcasted from his family and never came back. Magnus hated him since. What happens when they meet again? What if Magnus finds out not everything is as it seems?P2:Magnus and Alec are exploring their new relationship and the Squad is there to make sure that nothing goes wrong (or do they?)P3:There's a new member of the Squad, Alec, Magnus and the Squad find out that not everything is always as it seemsPART 1-3: FINISHEDPART 4: Coming... someday, but since P3 has a open&happy ending, I marked this story as finished





	1. 10 years ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my another story! I hope you will enjoy it, I will try to post every week :) Please please tell me what you thing about it! Thanks for all comments and kudos, it means a lot <3

**PART 1**

_10 years ago, Magnus Bane and his step-siblings_ _;_ _Isabelle Lightwood, Max Lightwood and Jace came home from the park, where they spent the whole afternoon—as they usually did after school when they had finished all their homework for the day._

_Max, the youngest Lightwood, was only five years old, Isabelle and Jace were 15 and Magnus was the oldest of them, with the age of 18._

_It happened when they got home. Magnus was laughing at something Jace said, and then they heard the shouting._

_All of them did. It was hard to miss._

_The voices were arguing loudly, but even then, Magnus couldn’t understand all the words spoken, yet everyone knew it was bad._

_Very bad._

_The shouting was coming from the kitchen. Magnus heard his adoptive parents, Maryse and Robert, arguing with their oldest child. Alexander Lightwood, age 17._

_But the most shocking was the fact, that all of them were shouting. Which was weird, since Magnus never heard Alec nor Maryse to shout._

_Magnus looked back at his step-siblings, who were frozen, standing in the hall. Small Max clutched to Isabelle, who took him in her arms, looking just as terrified, shaking slightly._

_Jace wanted to go to the kitchen and find out what was wrong, but Magnus caught his arm, stopping him, telling him not to interfere._

_There was no reason, why they should make it worse than it already was._

_“I hate you!” Alec shouted, “You have no right to do this! You can’t!”_

_“Don’t talk to your mother like this!” Robert yelled at him._

_“She’s not my mother anymore! You’re not my parents anymore!” The boy screamed and with that, the door to the hall opened._

_All the siblings standing in the hall froze, unable to move, unsure what to do._

_The boy clearly wasn’t expecting them to be there. Magnus saw the angriness in his eyes, but… there was also something else._

_Sadness, maybe?_

_The oldest Lightwood looked behind himself, where his parents were standing._

_Once he turned back, Magnus couldn’t read him anymore. His face became stone cold and eyes empty of any feelings._

_“What?” He shouted at them when no one spoke up, “Don’t you have better things to do?”_

_Isabelle winced, hurt by the words spoken. Alec never raised his voice at her before._

_“Alec…” Jace started, but the older boy didn’t let him speak._

_“What Jace?” He growled, “Don’t you have enough already? You stole my family! We should have never adopted you!” Alec raised his voice, “You’re so freaking naïve. No wonder your family never wanted you!”_

_Magnus saw the tears in the eyes of the younger boy. Before anyone could do anything, Jace slapped Alec and left the hall, running to his room._

_“Alec, that was so rude,” Isabelle cried quietly. Little Max didn’t understand what was happening and continued crying in Isabelle’s embrace._

_Alec looked at his sister._

_“Leave me alone Isabelle,” he growled, barely ever using her full name, “Go cry to mommy and daddy, no one cares about you.”_

_The young girl started crying._

_“You’re nothing, but daddy’s little girl.”_

_She screamed, putting Max down and ran out of the hall as well. Maryse, who was also crying, quickly walked over to Max and took him in her arms, shushing him._

_And then Alec looked at Magnus._

_He felt how his chest closed. He was sure something was wrong with Alec, but this was too much. He wanted to understand. He wanted to help his best friend._

_“What’s happening Alexander?” Magnus asked calmly and for the first time Alec was quiet, “You’re my best friend Alexander, you can talk to me.”_

_The younger boy finally looked up, meeting his eyes and Magnus froze._

_This wasn’t the Alec he knew._

_“Leave me alone Magnus,” his best friend hissed, “You disgust me. I can’t be friend with someone like you. No wonder your mother killed herself.”_

_Magnus felt his chest clutching._

_He saw something in Alec’s eyes, but the pain in his heart was way too big for him to care. Alec had no right to say things like that._

_Magnus gasped and before he knew it, he slapped Alec on the cheek, but the younger boy only scoffed._

_“Are you done?”_

_Magnus shook his head._

_“I hate you, Alec.” He never called him Alec. With that he left the hall as well, not noticing the tears that finally started falling from Alec’s eyes._

_He did not see Alec reaching for him._

_Alec’s eyes calling for his help._

_He didn’t see the younger boy leaving the house._

_The boy wasn’t his family anymore and since that day Magnus hasn’t seen him nor talked to him._

_He hated him with his whole being._

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood was outcasted from their family and never came back._

 

～☽✺☾～

10 YEARS LATER, THE PRESENT

 

Magnus Bane was now 28 years old, living in his own flat in Prague and working as an architect, leading his own company.

And thanks to his Indonesian look, darker skin, longer black hair and piercingly green eyes he had no problem getting girl’s phone numbers.

The truth is, he would never be able to achieve any of this without the money from his adoptive parents, who supported him ever since he told them about his plans.

They paid for his private school and later when he moved to the very centre of Prague, they even paid for his flat.

He was starting his new life, here, in the city. He just moved to the flat and soon managed to find new friends.

The very first of them was Veronika, or as she preferred ‘Catarina’. The woman Magnus met, while he tried going buying some groceries in a nearby supermarket. He got lost in the building and wandered there for a few minutes already when he met her and she kindly offered to help him find the rest of the things on his list, saving him many minutes.

In the end, Catarina gave him her phone number—for purely friendly purposes—and welcomed him to the neighbourhood.

Magnus texted her a few days later and they met for a coffee. He found out that she worked as a nurse in a local hospital and lived just two blocks away from Magnus.

They went on pretty well and after a few meetings, Magnus would say that they became good friends.

One night, about two weeks later Catarina took him to the bar, where she introduced him to her other friends, Ragnor and Raphael.

Magnus grew to like them very quickly. Ragnor might have been a bit too serious, especially when talking about history—he is a history teacher after all—, but after a few beers, he would eventually loosen up a bit.

Raphael, that was a different story. He seemed friendly but very secretive and as Magnus soon found out, he worked as a chef in a nearby restaurant.

Everything seemed perfect in Magnus’s life. He had his own flat. A stable job. Good friends. What more does he need?

 

One evening as they all sat around the small table, where they used to sit every time they came here, they started talking about families.

Magnus pulled out his phone to show his new friends the pictures of his family. Catarina sat closer to him and Magnus started showing her the pictures.

“I was 14 when the Lightwoods adopted me,” he started talking, “They adopted one more kid, Jace, who’s 3 years younger than me. Except us two, they have their two own children. Isabelle and little Max, who’s already 15 now… they grow up so fast,” he sighed.

That was the story now. Maryse and Robert Lightwood had 4 children. Two own, two adopted.

“Here,” he handed Catarina the phone, showing her more pictures. “This is Isabelle and Max,” he said, moving further in the gallery. “And here’s me and Jace. And our parents.”

 “They seem nice,” Catarina smiled.

Magnus swiped few more times until he finally reached his favourite photo.

All of the—official—Lightwood’s children sitting in front of the tree that used to stand in their garden, before they had to cut it down, and where they used to play a lot when they were small kids.

“We carved our initials in the tree,” Magnus chuckled at the memory.

Catarina took the phone from him and looked at the picture.

“Who’s A?” She asked and Magnus blinked a few times.

“Sorry?” He asked even though he heard her the first time.

“Well… there are four people, but five initials…” Catarina pointed out. Magnus’s breathing quickened.

_Alexander Lightwood. The eldest son. Who was outcasted from the family. The boy Magnus used to call his best friend. The person Magnus hasn’t seen nor heard from since The Day._

“No one,” he blurted out in the end. It wasn’t a complete lie. He was no one to Magnus.

“I don’t think he’s no one, Magnus,” Catarina chuckled, “You zoned out for like a minute…”

Magnus stared at her. They weren’t friends for long, but yet, she could read him so well.

“We are all friends here, Magnus, you don’t have to lie to us, is he your friend?”

Magnus looked down on his hands and shook his head.

“Not anymore. As I said, he is no one.”

He was hoping his friends would leave the conversation, but all of them were actually looking at him with curiosity in their eyes.

Magnus groaned as he took the glass and finished his drink in one go before he spoke up again.

“What I said about my family wasn’t completely true,” he looked up at his friends, who were quietly listening to him.

“Maryse and Robert had 3 own children. Max, Isabelle and him.” _Him._ Magnus hasn’t spoken his name in years.

“He was the oldest of them, year and a half younger than me. We were best friends, because he, unless the others, really understood me,” he paused, all his friends watching him.

“He knew… everything about me, about my real family…” Magnus scoffed, “When I found out I was bisexual—yeah I am bisexual—he was the first one I told. Because I trusted him…” He felt the tears coming to his eyes.

“I fucking hated him. Since that day… he left and he never came back… so we just say that we are four siblings. Almost no one knows that there was one, a fifth child. Because there isn’t anymore.”

Catarina pulled him in a tight hug.

“I am so sorry, Magnus,” she whispered.

“I can’t imagine how hard it must have been… to lose someone close like that.”

Magnus pulled away from her and dried his tears with a sad smile.

“It’s alright. It was a long time ago,” he said in the end quietly and they changed the topic immediately.

Magnus loved his friends.

 

Unless it was Saturday early morning and Catarina was knocking on his door loudly.

(She used to ring, but Magnus removed the bell because it was weekend and he wanted—no, he needed— his beauty sleep)

Magnus crawled out of the bed and headed to the door where Catarina continued knocking. She handed him a ticket the second he opened the door.

It was way too early for Magnus.

“Catarina, darling, what are you doing here at this ungodly hour,” he murmured, looking at the clock. _Way too early._

“I need help!” The woman said, sitting on one of the comfortable couches in Magnus’s flat.

Magnus rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch in front of her, leaned against it and closed his eyes again.

“What?” He asked her.

“Ragnor can’t go with me to the benefit ball,” Catarina groaned, “Please, Magnus, you have to go with me!”

Magnus sighed as he forced himself to open his eyes again and look at the woman. Her brown curly hair was sticking out in all direction as if she hadn’t brushed it. Typical.

“Can’t you ask Raphael?”

 _Seriously?_ Catarina raised her eyebrows.

“Go alone,” Magnus tried.

“Nope,” the woman shook her head, “Please, Magnus. I promise you, you will enjoy it!”

Magnus scoffed.

“You can dress up nicely! Don’t tell me you will miss out on an opportunity like that!

“Alright!” Magnus groaned in the end, “Fine! I will go with you!”

“Yes!” Catarina screamed as she walked to him and hugged him.

“You won’t regret it!”

Magnus growled quietly as he pulled away from Catarina and headed back to the bed.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Later that day he picked Catarina up at her flat and together they headed to the benefit ball.

Many people were already there, but Magnus, unfortunately, didn’t know any of them. Unless Catarina, who found herself among her friends, smiling at everyone around them.

“Who are you looking for?” Magnus asked as he saw Catarina looking around.

“Remember my friend? The perfect one?”

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Tall, dark hair, kind, loving and basically a God?” He quoted Catarina and the woman nodded. “Why couldn’t you come with him then?” Magnus asked, still unsure why he even agreed to this in the first place.

“He’s gay,” Catarina said casually as she waved at someone over the room. “Also, I want you to meet him. I think you could be friends.”

Magnus scoffed.

“Not to be rude, but I am also not interested in dating you…” He said carefully and the woman snorted, hitting him in the shoulder.

“I know, but he is here with his friends, I wanted to bring someone from my friends. You’ll like him, I promise,” Catarina watched him for a few seconds before Magnus finally nodded.

“You know what? You stay here, I’ll go find him, alright?” She offered and Magnus shrugged. Not that he had much of a choice.

As soon as Catarina disappeared in the crowd, Magnus headed toward the bar. He ordered a glass of red wine and leaned against the counter, looking around himself.

His eyes wandered to a group of a man laughing to something. They stood only a few steps away from him and Magnus let himself listen to their conversation.

A few minutes later Catarina appeared by his side again, dragging someone behind her.

“There he is!” The woman called, “Magnus, meet my best friend and the kindest person on this world…”

Before she could finish the sentence, Magnus looked up at so said friend of Catarina and froze. The man in front of him was indeed tall, but not much taller than Magnus. His dark hair was making an interesting contrast against the man’s pale skin. And his blue eyes…

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered. That was not possible. He hadn’t seen him for years.

The other man looked as shocked as Magnus felt.

“Magnus…” Alec whispered, but Magnus couldn’t stand there anymore.

“I- I can’t be here…” Magnus murmured. It felt as if the time slowed down. He looked on his hands and saw the glass falling down, the glass breaking on the floor.

He felt sick. Turning around, he started making his way toward the exit.

 

10 years. He hasn’t seen him for 10 years and here he was.

 


	2. He's fucking asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus hasn't talked about Alec in 10 years, so sometimes he believed that Alec wasn't even real. But he is very real and Magnus is having a hard time believing it.

Magnus ran outside the building and started pacing around.

This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening! Ten years…!

Magnus was breathing quickly, his hands shaking.

What is he doing here? Sometimes Magnus wondered if he was even real… He is.

“Magnus! Are you alright?” Catarina followed him outside, worried about her friend.

“Magnus!” She called him again when the man hasn’t responded.

“Come on, Magnus, breathe with me,” Catarina said quietly, carefully touching his shoulders. “Breathe. In and out. In and out.”

When Magnus finally looked up, she sighed.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

Magnus shook his head.

“I am fine, my head just spun for a little while,” he lied. After all, what was he supposed to tell her?

That man, your perfect friend, is the guy I hate half of my life? That’s the guy that hurt me so badly and I still can’t stand being anywhere near him? He’s the person, the reason, why I used to feel so insecure?

“Magnus…?” Catarina brushed his arm slowly. “You zoned out… are you sure you’re alright?”

Magnus looked up at her.

“Do you mind…” He murmured, pointing behind himself. “Would you mind if I…”

Catarina probably understood what he meant and nodded.

“Of course!” She said, “But are you sure you don’t want to sit? I can bring you a glass of water?”

 _As if water could help me,_ Magnus scoffed in his mind, _but I can’t go back. I can’t see him._

“No, thank you, I uh… better go,” he whispered as he turned around and waited for a cab.

As he sat in the car, he pressed his head against the window and looked outside. Catarina still stood there, looking after the leaving vehicle. Soon someone joined her and the woman turned around, hugging them.

Magnus started fidgeting with the zip of his jacket.

How could Alexander be the same person Catarina always talked about? She used to go on about how charming he is, clever and kind…

But Alexander wasn’t kind. Not anymore.

 

_When Lightwoods adopted Magnus, he was young. Young and scared._

_He felt alone in such a big family. Sometimes he used to hide in the old tree house they had on the garden. It was his safe place._

_Magnus would go there, when he felt sad when he needed to cry, but didn’t the others to know._

_One day, when he was feeling sad again, he sneaked out of the villa and went to the tree house._

_Once there, he sat down in the corner, tears already falling from his eyes._

_He didn’t even hear anyone coming up to there and when he did, it was already too late._

_Alec saw him cry._

_Magnus quickly stood up, not wanting pity from him, but the younger boy didn’t say anything. Instead, he walked closer to Magnus and hugged him tightly._

_“You’re not alone,” Alec whispered as he held Magnus for few more minutes and let him cry._

_When the older boy calmed down, he quietly sat next to Alec and started playing with his fingers. A bit later Alec took his hand in his own and offered him a reassuring smile._

_“You know,” Alec said, “It’s okay to be sad sometimes. It’s okay to cry.”_

_Magnus nodded._

_“Thanks,” he whispered almost inaudibly._

_As Magnus went to bed later that day, he found out that Alec persuaded his parents to let them sleep in the same room together, so the older boy wouldn’t feel so alone anymore._

_They agreed._

_So, they put their beds next to each other in Magnus’s room and that was it. The beginning of their friendship._

 

Magnus left the cab and headed to his flat. Everything around him in a haze. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the phone ringing again and again.

Once he finally reached his flat, he let his dog, Daisy—a beautiful white Siberian husky—out of the bedroom and walked inside, looking at the huge bed standing in the middle of the room.

 

_During the years as they were growing up, Alec never moved back to his room, instead, their beds got closer to each other and they decided to stay in the same room, even though their parents didn’t like it too much._

_They were best friends and nothing could come in between them._

_At least Magnus thought so._

_The first time Magnus’s parent’s death anniversary came, while Magnus lived with the Lightwoods, the boy closed himself in the room and hid under the blankets._

_He was quietly crying under the covers for a few minutes before he felt someone to dip in the bed next to him._

_Soon the younger boy crawled under the blankets and put his arms around Magnus, hugging him._

_“You’re okay,” Alec whispered, “I am here Magnus, I am here.”_

_And Magnus felt loved. He knew that Alec was going to be there for him, no matter what._

_They laid in the bed, under the blankets, for a few more minutes in silence, until Magnus spoke up quietly._

_“I miss them.”_

_“What were they like?” The younger boy nudged into him carefully._

_And Magnus told him._

_He told him everything he had never told anyone before._

_He told him about his dear mother, a Czech woman, who drove to Italy one summer, where she met a guy—Magnus’s father—, but when the man found out, that she got pregnant, he disappeared. He told Alec about the second man, who became Magnus’s stepfather, and who became extremely violent._

_After Magnus’s mother killed herself, because of health problems, Magnus’s real father showed up and took the small boy into his care._

_He didn’t remember much from there, except the fact, that he hated living with his real father. Fortunately, very soon the Lightwoods adopted him._

_Magnus was, of course, scared, that Alec would tell his parents and stop being friends with him, but Alec never did._

_Instead, he stayed there for him, being the friend Magnus always wanted and needed._

The second Magnus lied in the bed, he felt his eyes closing and soon the sleep came. It has been a long, dreamless night.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

A loud banging on the door woke him up the next morning. Magnus rolled around, burying himself under the blankets and pillows, deciding to ignore it.

Maybe if he ignored it long enough, the person would leave.

It did not work.

Magnus slowly stood up from the bed and walked to the door. He didn’t even need to check who stood there. He was pretty sure he would find Catarina behind the door since she was the only one stubborn to not leave without talking to him.

Magnus opened the door and let the woman inside.

“Good morning, Magnus,” she greeted him as she headed in the kitchen to put the bags she carried in her hands on the counter.

“I bought you something to eat, how are you feeling today?” Catarina asked, putting the groceries out of the bag.

“Better,” Magnus murmured, leaning against the counter in front of Catarina.

“Good,” the woman smiled at him, “get some more rest, are you coming tomorrow?”

Magnus frowned.

“Tomorrow?” Did he miss anything?

“The bar, we are going to the bar,” his friend smiled at him.

“We?”

“Just as usual,” Catarina said, “The guys you already know.”

Magnus nodded.

“I will see if I feel better,” he promised.

The friends stayed quiet for a few seconds, looking at each other.

“So…” Catarina spoke up, “where do you know Alec from?” She asked as she put the water on tea. Magnus froze.

“I uh… we…” _No, he isn’t going to tell her that they used to be family._

“Magnus? You okay there?”

“We used to be friends,” he blurted out, “Many years ago, 10, or so…” _Who counts anyway?_

_Alec does, but Magnus doesn’t know that._

“Oh,” the woman opened her mouth a few times, before speaking up again.

“Maybe you can be friends again?” She offered, but Magnus scoffed as he took the tea and walked out of the kitchen.

“He doesn’t deserve it.” He said and Catarina frowned behind him.

“How do you know? You haven’t talked to him in 10 years!” She argued, Magnus shaking his head.

“You don’t understand Veronika!” He said harshly, “So please, just leave it alone!”

Catarina stood there, speechless.

“Okay,” she sighed, “I should go.”

The woman kissed him on the cheek and left, quietly closing the door after herself. Magnus groaned as he fell on the couch.

He wanted to crawl back to the bed when he heard a dog’s whining. He looked on his left and saw his dog, Daisy, sitting in front of him, whining loudly.

Magnus smiled sadly at her.

 

_As Magnus was growing up, he noticed, that he liked girls, but at the same time, he really liked boys as well._

_Of course, Alec was the first one he told about it. But Magnus felt nervous about it, not sure how to tell him, scared even, what would happen when he confesses._

_It led Magnus avoiding Alec a bit, needing some space to clear his thoughts, already freaking out because of Alec’s reaction._

_Maybe the separation will be easier if they stop being friends before he tells him the truth and Alec will hate him anyway, Magnus thought._

_But of course, Alec noticed it._

_Of course, he would sense something was wrong with Magnus, that the older boy avoided him._

_So, one day, when Magnus sat in the tree house and draw some kind of a building, he thought of earlier that day, focusing on the picture so much, that he did not notice the younger boy climbing up, Alec found him._

_“Hi,” Alec greeted him quietly as he sat on the floor, so they were facing each other._

_The boys sat there a few minutes in silence, while Magnus tried to figure out how to tell Alec. The younger boy already knew that it was no sense to rush and gave Magnus all the time he needed._

_Then Magnus finally looked up at Alec._

_“You know… when you like people, as like-like?” He asked quietly and Alec nodded._

_“What if I like girls,” Magnus continued, “But boys at the same time?” He whispered almost inaudibly, quickly looking down on his picture, too afraid to face Alec._

_The younger boy watched him for a few seconds and Magnus got scared, all the scenarios in his head, of what went wrong. But before he could say anything else, Alec pulled him in a tight hug, not letting go._

_“I don’t care, Magnus, you silly,” Alec smiled as he pulled away from him. “You’re my best friend Magnus, and who you like is never going to change that, alright?”_

_Magnus blinked, the tears falling down from his eyes, but nodded._

_“Why are you crying?” Alec asked quietly._

_“I thought you would hate me,” Magnus sobbed._

_“Oh, Magnus…” Alec sighed as he hugged the older boy again. “I could never hate you, Magnus, never, and no matter what happens, I will always be here, alright?”_

_Magnus nodded, unable to talk._

_“Thank you, Alexander,” he whispered._

_They haven’t spoken about it again, but when they went to bed that evening, Alec came later than Magnus, who pretended to be already asleep. The younger boy climbed in the bed and snuggled closer to Magnus._

_“You’re my family Magnus,” he whispered quietly, “I love you, and nothing ever, ever is going to change that, alright?”_

_Magnus wanted to answer something, to say thank you at least, but his body refused to move, his mouth wouldn’t open. But he loved Alec as well._

_They were family._

 

～☽✺☾～

 

When Magnus woke up the next morning, he felt much better already. Since he was his own boss, he decided to take a day off and called Isabelle.

It was time to go shopping.

He fed Daisy and headed to the shopping centre, where his step-sister agreed to meet. They decided to eat something at their favourite coffee shop.

 

By the time Magnus finally reached the small building, the young woman already sat at the table. He opened the door and looked around, quickly finding Isabelle sitting by their regular place.

Magnus smiled at her as he sat down in front of her.

“Magnus!” His step-sister grinned, leaning over the table to hug him.

“Hi darling, how are you?” He asked, wanting to catch up on her life.

“I am good. The school’s hell, but that’s nothing new, though.”

Magnus chuckled. Isabelle attended the same school as Magnus used to, even though her major is a design, not architecture.

“Any new boyfriend I should know about?” He teased and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

“But hey! Haven’t you already heard? Jace has a girlfriend!” The woman avoided the question.

Magnus frowned.

“Somehow I can’t believe that,” he joked, “Who is that poor girl?”

“Her name is Andrea, she is an artist…” Isabelle started talking, but Magnus zoned out, thinking, how much she was actually similar to her older brother. She had long dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. If she wanted, she could work as a model.

“So…” Isabelle paused, “What about you? How’s Prague treating you?”

Magnus blinked few times, shaking his head, to get back into the reality.

“It’s okay,” he said in the end, “It’s okay…”

Isabelle reached over the table and took Magnus’s hand in her own.

“Are you alright Magnus?” She asked carefully and Magnus nodded.

They were quiet for a few seconds.

“Do you ever think about him?” Magnus blurted out before he could stop himself and Isabelle frowned.

“About whom?” She asked, confused.

“About Alec,” Magnus said and immediately regretted it. The pain in Isabelle’s eyes became too real. Magnus looked down on his hands.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean t-”

“It’s okay,” the woman forced a sad smile, “I know we… we never talked about him, but… I miss him, Magnus,” Isabelle looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“He used to my big brother, whenever I needed him, I knew I could count on him, whenever I was feeling down… I miss this memory of him,” she sniffled and Magnus quickly sat next to her.

“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“No, you should,” Isabelle interrupted him once again, “We should have talked about it a long time ago.”

“He was our brother and we just pretended that he didn’t exist… but that’s wrong…”

Magnus nodded.

“I know,” he said quietly.

“And you?” Isabelle asked carefully and Magnus shrugged.

“I am so angry at him… he fucked me up and sometimes I just wish he never came back…”

Isabelle frowned.

“What do you mean ‘came back’?” _Shit, Magnus couldn’t tell her. Not yet, at least._

“I just wish I could forget him. He used to be my best friend and what he did…”

Isabelle sighed.

“He’s not coming back, Magnus.” Are you _sure about that?_

“We have to move on,” Isabelle said reassuringly, “I saw what he did to you… but he’s gone now. Don’t let him destroy your life even now.”

Magnus nodded as he tried to push the tears away.

“Thank you, Izzy,” he whispered.

“How about we go shopping now?” Isabelle asked and Magnus chuckled as they paid, left the coffee shop and headed in the shops.

 

When Magnus returned back to his flat, the sky had already gone dark. The man looked at the time.

“Very well, Daisy,” he sighed, “Daddy is going outside for a while, alright?” Magnus patted her head lightly and walked to the door.

“Be nice!” Magnus called after himself and closed the door after himself.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Magnus entered the bar and his legs automatically headed toward their table. Ragnor, Raphael and Catarina already sitting there.

“Hi!” Magnus greeted them with a wide smile.

“There he is!” Catarina chuckled as she stood up and walked to him, hugging him.

“How do you feel man?” Ragnor asked when Magnus sat next to him and Raphael.

“Better.”

“What happened?” Raphael asked.

“Just a headache,” Magnus lied. He wasn’t ready to tell his friends about Him. About Alexander. But he felt like Catarina knew something he didn’t know. And it scared him a bit.

“Do you want to get something to drink?” Ragnor offered and Magnus nodded.

“Good idea,” Magnus agreed and both men stood up, walking to the bar, meanwhile Catarina laughed loudly to something Raphael said.

“So… I guess I owe you a thank you,” Ragnor chuckled as they waited for their drinks.

“What for?” Magnus frowned, chuckling nervously.

“Well, for going with Catarina, you saved us all from going instead…” _And yet I am the one who regrets it the most,_ Magnus thought bitterly.

“Actually, I told her I would go with her, but she said that you volunteered.”

Magnus frowned. _Wait, what?_ The barman handed them their drinks and they headed back to the table.

Before Ragnor could have answered, Raphael stood up with a smile and walked to the new incomer, hugging him and laughing to something he said. Then the man hugged Catarina and turned to Magnus and Ragnor.

While Magnus froze, looking at Alec, Ragnor forced him his glass and went to his friend, hugging him as well.

“Alec!” Ragnor greeted him with a chuckle. “How are you? Where have you been so long, man?”

Alec chuckled and answered something about the Squad, which Magnus didn’t understand.

Then Alec looked up and their eyes met. The smile disappeared from Alec’s face and the man’s eyes saddened.

He lowered his eyes, avoiding Magnus’s gaze.

Magnus scoffed as he sat next to Ragnor and handed him back his drink, Catarina looking at him.

Alec nervously stood next to the table.

“I’ll get something to drink,” he said coldly in the end and started walking toward the bar.

Catarina shot one last look to Magnus and ran after Alec.

“I’ll get one as well,” she said as she caught up with Alec and linked their arms.

As they left, Raphael with Ragnor turned to Magnus.

“You know each other?” One of them asked. Magnus hesitated, in the end, he shook his head.

“No.” _Not anymore._

“Okay,” Ragnor shrugged and started talking about his day.

Magnus really tried to pay attention to the conversation, but his eyes seemed to wander back to the bar, where Alec with Catarina stood, drinks in their hands. Neither of them smiling, as if they were in the middle of some serious discussion. It also didn’t seem like they planned coming back to the table anytime soon.

“…o. Magnus!” Magnus turned around and looked at Raphael who called him repeatedly.

“Where did you wander off to?” the man teased him.

“Just thinking,” Magnus replied, “What are you talking about?” he asked, hoping to change the topic.

“About Raphael’s non-existing love life…” Ragnor chuckled as Raphael hit him in the shoulder.

“Idiot.”

“Says you.”

Magnus chuckled as Ragnor made a face.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ragnor scoffed. Both his friends leaned closer to him.

“How’s it going with Catarina?” Magnus asked and Ragnor groaned.

“Have you asked her out already?” Raphael joined the interrogation.

“Come on guys, can’t you just leave it?”

“How long has it been going on?” Magnus teased him.

“You both obviously like each other…” Raphael continued.

Ragnor sighed as he leaned back against the chair, probably wishing he would disappear.

“Have you asked her out already?” Raphael sitting next to Magnus smiled.

Before Magnus could ask anything else, or before Ragnor could answer, all three men heard some shouting coming from the bar.

They turned around and Magnus froze. For a few seconds, he forgot about Alec, who was at the moment the one shouting.

“What did you say?” Alec shouted as he walked toward a man with a beard.

“What the fuck did you say?”

The bearded man scoffed.

“I said ‘Faggot’!” he shouted back and in a split of a second Alec stood in front of the man, caught his jacket and pulled him closer to himself. The man didn’t look so brave anymore.

Magnus nor his friends sitting at the table couldn’t hear what Alec told the bearded man, but Magnus noticed that Catarina looked something between worried and angry.

Magnus wondered since when Alec became violent as well…

Ten years is a long time.                                                                      

Alec simply isn’t the boy Magnus used to know.

The bearded man groaned as Alec hit him in the face and fell on the ground. Everyone in the bar surrounded them, shouting and cheering.

All three friends quickly stood up and started walking toward Catarina, her gaze still focused on Alec, but not doing anything.

Alec ignored the man lying on the floor, blood all over his face. Instead, he looked on his hands, bruised from the fight and he sighed, walking back to Catarina. He whispered something into her ear and when she nodded, Alec turned around and walked away.

As he left, Catarina looked up at Magnus, and for a second, he thought he saw a sadness in her eyes.

“What the fuck did just happen?” Magnus asked Catarina, but the woman only shook her head.

Magnus felt angry again. On world. On Alec.

“He just can’t walk around and hit people!” Magnus argued.

“You know nothing about it!” Catarina snapped, “So, shut up and leave him alone.” With that she turned on her heel and walked back to the table, leaving the men behind her.

“What the hell is happening?” Magnus murmured.

“I will talk to her,” Ragnor promised as he followed Catarina to the table.

Raphael patted Magnus’s shoulder lightly.

“Women,” he sighed, “So, what’s your deal with Alec?” He asked and Magnus groaned, but Raphael gave him a knowing look.

“He’s a fucking asshole,” Magnus hissed as he ordered another drink.


	3. You know nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus realises that not everything might be as it seems

Magnus hadn’t talked with Catarina about the incident in the bar again. He still didn’t know why got angry with him, but Ragnor assured him, that she wasn’t ‘that’ angry at him and Magnus had no other choice, but to believe him.

He also hadn’t seen Alec since the bar fight.

The bearded guy had only a broken nose, but given that everyone was drunk, he didn’t sue him.

In the end, he hadn’t seen Alec until 2 weeks later when they once again met in the bar. Catarina, being the good friend, she was, kindly warned Magnus, that they expected Alec to come as well.

On Friday the group celebrated Ragnor’s and Catarina’s first date. Ragnor finally got his shit together and asked the woman out.

By the time Alec got there, Magnus made sure to be drunk… hammered even.

Raphael brought a friend of his, Niko… or something… Nikolas! Right. And Magnus liked Nikolas even more than Raphael, because unless Raphael, Nikolas talked a lot and wasn’t afraid to take a few shots… A few…

The two of them stood next to the jukebox, drunkenly arguing, whether to play Nikolas’ song or Magnus’. They started fighting, if one could call that fighting, and only when Raphael angrily pushed one of the buttons and a random song started playing.

“Raphael!” Both of them shouted at the same time, but he ignored them.

“Look!” he said instead, “Alec’s here.”

Magnus groaned as he turned around, trying to leave, but Raphael caught his and Nikolas’ arm and dragged them back to the table.

“Hey Alec,” he greeted his friend.

“Hi Ralph, how are you?”

Raphael rolled his eyes at the nickname but didn’t comment on it.

“I’m good. Also, sorry for those two, they somehow managed to get drunk before you came…”

Magnus snorted.

“That was the point,” he chuckled. Alec looked at him with a hurt expression.

“Ouch!” Magnus hissed as he turned to Catarina, who kicked him under the table, sending him death stares.

“What?” He whined, but she only shook her head.

Nikolas tugged on Magnus’s shirt and he looked at him.

“I need to pee,” Niko announced. Magnus sighed as he stood up, letting Nikolas go.

“Actually, I need to pee as well,” he chuckled for himself, as he followed his new friend in the bathroom, ignoring the laugh from behind him.

 

He stumbled out of the toilet and leaned against the sink, pressing his forehead against the cold mirror. He was so drunk.

“You okay?” Someone asked him.

Magnus frowned, looking at the man. He must have been good 10 centimetres taller than him. And stronger for sure. And work-out a lot, Magnus thought. He did not like him.

Finally, he nodded.

“I’m fine,” Magnus mumbled drunkenly, walking away from the bathroom, the man following him. Shit.

“Are you alone here?” The man asked again and Magnus looked toward the table, where only a few minutes ago his friends were sitting. It was now empty.

Magnus looked back at the man and nodded.

“How about we have some fun?” the man offered.

At that moment Magnus noticed Alec standing a few metres away from them, looking at Magnus with a frown.

Fucking asshole, Magnus thought for himself as he pulled the man down and kissed him hard. The man chuckled as he pushed Magnus against the wall.

“How about we go somewhere more private?” He said, suddenly pulling away from Magnus, who raised his eyebrows.

“Come on, let’s go to my place,” the man insisted.

“No, he won’t,” someone spoke up next to them and the man pulled away from Magnus, frowning at Alec, standing near them.

“What the fuck?” The man asked and Alec stood next to Magnus.

“He is not coming with you,” Alec said, standing in between them, looking at the man angrily.

“Do you need me to fucking spell it for you?” Alec growled and Magnus realised, that Alec looked scary, standing there, staring at the man, who scoffed as he left.

“What the fuck?” Magnus shouted once the man disappeared.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alec turned around, “You’re drunk Magnus! And you wanted to go to some stranger’s house!”

“So what?!” Magnus shouted, “I can take care of myself!”

“He could hurt you!” Alec argued.

“You hurt me! You fucking asshole! I wish you were never born!” Magnus shouted, in his drunken state not really knowing what he was saying.

Before Alec could say anything, Magnus threw up on his shoes.

 

When Magnus woke up the next morning, he groaned. He completely blacked out the previous night. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened.

He did recall everything until he left with Niko to the bathroom… Did he argue with Alec? And how did he get home?

Magnus blurrily remembered that after the argue someone helped him to the taxi and went with him home. Some man, not Catarina then, so who? Nikolas probably not… maybe Raphael?

Magnus tried to get up from the bed, when he noticed the glass of water and a few pills on the nightstand, next to it. A small note lying on the table next to the glass caught his eye.

_Hope you feel better, get some rest, don’t worry I fed your dog._

Magnus scoffed. Raphael never liked Daisy.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

A few weeks later Catarina invited all her friends to her flat so they could celebrate her birthday. Magnus had to promise her to behave and to not get drunk immediately.

So far so good.

Magnusnard sat together with Raphael and Andrea on the couch. Andrea was Nikolas’ best friend and at the moment she talked about her school. Magnus wondered if she could be the Andrea that Jace dated. But so far, she seemed way too clever to date someone like Magnus’s step-brother and she hasn’t even mentioned having a boyfriend.

Magnus realised he completely zoned out. Andrea hasn’t been talking about school anymore and started playing with her blue dreadlocks. Magnus looked on his left, where Raphael sat.

The man also didn’t listen to her anymore, instead, he pulled out his phone and started playing Candy Crush (not that he would ever admit it).

Someone knocked on the door and Andrea—finally—stopped talking as all of them looked up toward it. Unfortunately, it didn’t take her long to start talking again. Luckily at that moment, Nikolas joined them and both, Magnus and Raphael, took their chance and quickly walked away.

Magnus found an unopened bottle of non-alcoholic beer and his gaze moved toward the door.

Catarina opened the door and hugged Alec, who entered, handing her a small gift. He then told her something, that caused Catarina to giggle and Alec handed her another gift. Magnus scoffed as he turned around and started talking with Ragnor to avoid Alec.

It worked until dinner. Whenever he saw Alec dangerously close to himself, he ended the discussion with whomever he talked to at the moment, changed his position and started talking with someone else, who stood as far as possible from Alec.

Catarina, and Alec probably as well, realised what he was doing and every time Magnus moved, she sent him an angry look, but Magnus ignored her.

He promised to stay sober. No one said anything about avoiding Alec.

But once they sat to the table and Alec sat next to him, Magnus realised he couldn’t ignore him anymore.

“How are you feeling?” Alec asked quietly.

“Fine,” Magnus grumbled, “Thanks for scaring my fuck away by the way.”

“You are very welcome,” Alec said calmly, which only made Magnus more furious.

“I was being sarcastic,” he hissed.

“I know,” Alec whispered as he took the plate Catarina handed him with a smile. Magnus scoffed.

After that, they didn’t talk to each other again.

In the middle of the dinner, Alec’s phone started ringing. The man looked down, to see who called him and quickly excused himself from the table.

He was gone for about two minutes and when he returned, he looked nervous.

“It was the Squad,” he told Catarina, “They… need me… I should go. I have to go.”

Catarina nodded.

“Of course, call me later?”

Alec nodded and was gone.

Magnus scoffed as he shook his head.

“You must be kidding me.”

The woman frowned at him.

“What are you talking about?” Catarina asked and Magnus looked at her.

“Well, you told me to give him chance, because he’s not the same person I used to know, but guess what? He’s still an ass. He’s fighting in bars… he’s destroying my nights and now he left your party because his Squad needs him,” he scoffed.

“He doesn’t seem like a good friend to me.” Everyone stared at him. Catarina opened her mouth a few times, but nothing came out.

Then hell broke all loose.

“You know nothing Magnus!” Catarina shouted.

“I don’t care what happened between the two of you all those years ago, but get over it! Or even better—talk to him!” She paused to take a breath.

“The fight in the bar?” Catarina asked angrily, “The guy was talking shit about you, calling you a faggot and other words, mocking you and Alec stuck up for you!”

“Remember when you got hammered? I asked him to get the weird guy away from you because I didn’t like him. He didn’t have to help you get a cab or drive with you the whole way to your flat to make sure you were okay, but yet he did!”

Magnus blinked few times, trying to understand what was happening.

“You have no idea who the Squad is because if you knew, you would know that they are more important than some fucking dinner!”

With that Catarina sat back to the chair and with a calmer voice said, “You’re a good friend Magnus, but I have known Alec for longer and I am going to stick up for him no matter what. So, either get your shit together or leave.”

 

_Magnus threw up on Alec’s shoes, groaning. Alec sighed as he clapped the vomits out of his shoes and took Magnus carefully around the waist._

_“Go away,” Magnus growled, but Alec didn’t let him go._

_“Let’s get you home,” he said quietly instead._

_They walked outside and Alec called them a cab._

_“I can get home by myself.”_

_“Oh, you mean like going to some crazy guy’s house?” Alec hissed, helping Magnus to get in the car._

_Once both of them safely sat inside, Alec told the taxi driver Magnus’s address and for the rest of the drive, they both stayed quiet. Magnus looked at Alec a few times, the other man looking out of the window._

_The car stopped in front of Magnus’s flat and Alec got out first, reaching his hand toward Magnus to help him, but the older man slapped it away._

_“I can walk by myself, bye.” He pushed Alec away and walked into the building._

_Magnus tried to open the door, but his hands were shaking._

_“Let me,” Alec said softly from behind him as he took the key away from Magnus and opened the door._

_As soon as they entered the flat, Magnus started crying. He ran in the bedroom and slammed the door behind himself. Daisy sat on the bed, whining loudly._

_“Magnus?” Alec called him, slowly opening the door. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I forgot to feed her!” Magnus cried, pointing toward the dog._

_Alec chuckled._

_“Come on, I will feed her, alright? You get some rest.” Alec helped him in the bed._

_“Why are you doing this to me?” Magnus shouted, “What are you doing?”_

_“Helping you,” Alec said, not looking at him._

_“I fucking hate you,” Magnus mumbled and the other man looked up at him._

_“I know,” Alec whispered, “I am sorry.”_

_“I fucking hate you,” Magnus repeated louder, hitting Alec in the chest._

_“I hate you!” he continued and Alec let him._

_When Magnus calmed down, Alec lied him down on the bed._

_“I want you to disappear from my life,” Magnus groaned._

_“I’ll do anything to make you happy,” Alec whispered._

_“Then why are you still here?”_

_“Get some rest, Magnus,” the other man said coldly and left the room, closing the door behind himself._

Magnus was confused.

So confused.

The fight in the bar happened, because Alec defended him? He was the one who took him home and fed Daisy? But why?

Alexander Lightwood isn’t that man anymore.

…or is he?


	4. Meet the Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets the Squad

They haven’t talked about the argue since the dinner, but Magnus knew very well, that Catarina was still angry at him. He also questioned the thing with Alec.

In the end, it took him about a week before he walked to Catarina’s flat.

Magnus knocked on the door and waited. Soon the door opened and Catarina smiled at him.

“Oh, Magnus, hi!”

“Hey,” Magnus smiled nervously.

“What can I do for you?” Catarina asked with a frown and Magnus sighed.

“Catarina, I am sorry,” he said quietly, looking at the woman. “About Alec and all this, alright?”

“Whatever, I don’t care.”

“Please, Catarina, I will do anything you want, just- just please forgive me.”

“Are you serious?” She asked and Magnus quickly nodded.

“I mean it, Cat.”

“Very well then,” the woman smiled, “Come with me on Friday to Alec’s flat.”

Magnus frowned.

“It’s dinner with the Squad,” Catarina shrugged, “But you don’t have t-”

“What if he doesn’t want me there?” Magnus realised with a frown, but Catarina shook her head.

“Nonsense, trust me, Magnus, he will be glad.”

“Alright, I will be there, just text me when and where.”

Catarina grinned at him.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself? I can give you his phone number.”

 “Catarinaaa,” Magnus whined.

The woman shook her head with a smile.

“Come on, I am trying, so help me a little bit, won’t you?”

“You can do it, Magnus, I believe in you,” she winked at him, “See you on Friday.”

With that, the woman closed the door and Magnus was left alone, standing in the hall.

 

Magnus knew he should text Alec, but somehow, he just couldn’t. He talked with Catarina two days ago and still haven’t had texted Alec. Why is it so hard?

It’s just a text. Giving him another chance. It shouldn’t be so hard.

On Thursday evening he paced around his bedroom with the phone in his hands, trying to find enough courage to text Alec about tomorrow dinner, when suddenly his phone pinged.

Magnus frowned, looking who could text him this late.

It was an unknown number.

He opened the notification and stared on the message.

_Hi Magnus, Catarina told me you’re coming tomorrow, here’s the address. You can come around 19.00. Alec_

Magnus’ heart jumped. Alec texted him. He knows Magnus’ coming. He can’t get out of it now.

Magnus sighed as he started fidgeting with his phone. He should answer.

Unlocking the phone once again, he opened Alec’s message. Before he could change his mind, he quickly typed ‘ _Thanks, I will be there. Magnus’_ , but when he wanted to hit the ‘send’ button, the phone died.

 Magnus stared on the phone for a few seconds, before he realised what happened.

“Come on!” He groaned as he ran to the kitchen to charge it. As he impatiently waited for the phone to charge, Daisy sat to his legs and whined.

“Now?” Magnus asked her, “Ugh.”

He walked to the counter, picking up some food for her.

“Here you go,” he yawned, “How can you be so damn hungry all the time?”

The text long forgotten he headed toward the bedroom and lied in the bed, almost immediately falling asleep.

 

_The children ran around the garden, quickly trying to find a place to hide. Alec stood under the tree house, loudly counting down._

_“20…19…18…17…”_

_Magnus hid behind the small trees on the other side of the garden, sitting down, waiting for Alec to finish the counting._

_“One!” Alec called, “Ready or not, here I come!” And with that he looked around the garden, trying to find his siblings. Magnus tried sitting as quietly as he could, but somehow Alec always knew where he was._

_“Magnus!” Alec called once he reached him and the older boy sighed as he stood up._

_“How is it that you always find me, Alexander?” He groaned._

_“Because it’s my job, Magnus,” Alec smiled fondly, “I always have to know where you are, so you don’t feel lost anymore.”_

_Magnus gasped, but before he could say anything, Alec turned around and ran away._

_“Izzy, I see you!”_

Magnus left the work early the next day and headed to the shop.

He stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure out, what he should buy. Flowers? Bad idea. Maybe some alcohol? Definitely alcohol.

Magnus must have looked very desperate because one of the shop assistants approached him and smiled at him kindly.

“Good day sir, can I help you?”

“Uh…” Magnus looked at her, frowning, “Yeah, that would be nice of you.”

“Alright, what are you looking for?”

Magnus chuckled.

“I don’t know… uhm…” he mumbled, “I am going over for a dinner to an old friend… probably some alcohol?”

The shop assistant nodded.

“Sure, no problem.” She reached the shelf, “Wine?”

Magnus shrugged, “Can be.”

“Red or white?”

“I don’t really know,” he whispered and the woman smiled knowingly.

“The red wine will do,” she handed him the bottle.

“Thank you very much!” Magnus breathed out, chuckling nervously and headed toward the cash desk.

 

Exactly at 19.00, he stood in front of the door on the address Alec sent him the day before.

Magnus looked down on his hands where he held the bottle, his hands shaking. He didn’t even know why he felt so nervous.

Alec’s probably still an ass and that isn’t going to change. Maybe he could leave? Say he is sick? But then, Catarina’s coming as well… and the Squad. Alec’s friends.

Magnus sighed as he knocked on the door, taking a deep breath to calm down.

The door opened and Magnus looked up.

“Magnus, hey,” Alec said quietly as he invited him inside.

He nodded, smiling politely, “Hi.”

“You know…” Alec whispered, “If you’re here only because Catarina told you to be—you don’t have to lie, I know this is her doing—you can leave… it’s alright, really, I can tell her that you are sick… or something.”

Magnus looked up at him.

“It’s okay,” he said quietly, “I will stay… if you don’t mind?”

Alec quickly shook his head, “No, it’s quite alright, welcome… again.” He chuckled nervously as he stretched the back of his neck.

“I- I brought you something,” Magnus awkwardly raised the bottle toward Alec.

“Oh… we- thank you, but we don’t drink in this house…”

Magnus frowned at him.

“Thank you!” Alec quickly said, taking the bottle from him.

“Come… come in,” he walked in the living room, with Magnus following him.

Magnus thought a lot about the dinner, the Squad… but he did not expect that.

“Squad,” Alec spoke up and all the people in the room looked up at him. “This is Magnus. Magnus this is the Squad.”

Magnus was looking at… 9 teenagers sitting around the room on the couches, all of them looking up at him. When they said Squad, Magnus imagined… adult people, like a firefighter squad, or some army squad, not kids.

“Hi,” he waved at them nervously.

“Hey, Magnus!” The Squad greeted him in unison.

Magnus looked at Alec, hoping for something. Anything. Where the hell is Catarina?

Speaking of the woman, someone knocked on the door. Magnus saw the relief on Alec’s face as he quickly ran to get the door, throwing the bottle in the bin on the way.

Magnus growled quietly under his breath. He bought it for Alec, as a gift, and hell, he suffered, trying to figure out what to buy. And what for? For Alec to throw it away?

He heard Catarina’s laugh in the hall and soon both of them came back in the living room.

“Hello, Squad!” The woman smiled at them widely.

“Catarina!” the kids cheered.

“Magnus!” Catarina chuckled the second she saw him. “You came!”

He forced a smile as he hugged her, “I did.”

“How have you guys been?” Catarina asked, sitting down on the couch next to the Squad.

Magnus quickly looked at Alec, who watched the woman and the Squad with a warm smile. Magnus knew that smile. It was the smile he used to see when Alec was smiling at him. Before everything went to hell.

Alec looked back at him, their eyes meeting. Magnus quickly avoided his gaze, looking around the flat instead.

 

“What do we have for dinner tonight?” Catarina asked as they sat around the tall table in the kitchen. Magnus on one head of the table, while Alec sat in front of him, on the other side of the table. The Squad and Catarina by the sides.

“I made a Meat Loaf and French fries,” Alec announced as he sat down, putting the pan with the meat and pot with the fries on the table.

“Alright Squad, help yourselves,” Alec smiled as he sat in front of Magnus and looked at Catarina, who smiled, nodding.

“Magnus?” The boy sitting next to him nudged into him.

“Hm?” Magnus looked at him.

“Can I put the food on your plate?” he asked politely and Magnus nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you,” he said once again when the boy handed him the plate back. Magnus grabbed the fork and the knife when Catarina slapped his hand.

Magnus frowned at her and found out that everyone eyes were on him.

“What?” he asked quietly.

“We shake hands and wish good appetite before we eat,” Alec explained and Magnus’ eyes wandered to him. He looked on his sides and saw Catarina and the boy raising their hands toward Magnus. Eventually, everyone connected their hands.

“Good appetite!” They said in unison and Magnus chuckled, for a second locking his eyes with Alec’s, who was smiling widely.

_Oh, how Magnus missed that look._

“You can eat now,” the boy leaned closer to Magnus and whispered.

 

“So, Magnus,” one of the girls spoke up, “Tell us about you.”

Magnus looked at her.

“Ava…” Alec murmured, but Magnus shook his head.

“No, it’s alright,” he said and smiled at the Squad, “I am an architect. I just moved to Prague, from the suburbs…”

“Are you living alone?” Another boy interrupted him.

“Joseph…” Alec tried, but no one listened to him.

“How about your family?” The girl with white hair asked him.

“Come on Halley,” Alec sighed and Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle.

“My family is alright. They are really lovely,” he chuckled, “I have three siblings, two brothers and a sister. Max is the youngest of us and me and Jace are adopted,” he continued talking, unable to look at Alec.

“And then there is Isabelle, my sister,” Magnus smiled, “She’s my best friend, she’s studying the same school as I used to.”

Magnus finally looked up at Alec, who watched him with tears in his eyes. When he realised that Magnus was looking back at him, he quickly avoided his eyes, focusing down on his food.

One of the girls harshly stood up from the table and ran away in what Magnus suspected was a bedroom.

“I… I am sorry,” Magnus muttered, “Did I say something wrong?” He asked quietly.

Alec shook his head as he stood up, walking to the room, kneeling in front of the girl. Magnus watched as he put his hand on the girl’s cheek and whispered something to her, the girl talking to him quietly.

“It’s not your fault,” the girl—Ava—said and Magnus looked at her.

“Heidi and her sister were taken from their parents and sent to an orphanage, they separated them and she just… misses her sometimes.”

“Oh,” Magnus sighed, “I am so sorry,” he whispered.

“It’s okay,” the boy sitting next to the white-haired girl smiled at him. “We are okay now, we are with Alec.”

Magnus frowned.

“What do you mean you’re with Alec?” Magnus looked back where Alec and Heidi were, hugging.

All the kids around Magnus chuckled.


	5. Because he's like us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are the Squad? What is their story?

Ava, the girl with long brown curly hair, brown eyes and freckles on her cheeks, spoke up first, smiling. Magnus noticed that she did that a lot. Smile.

“My parents are drug addicts and sometimes they kicked me out of the house, leaving me in the cold night… I always wandered around the city, starving, begging for food… a place to stay during the night… it went like that for months. But then, one night, I met Alec. He took me to his small flat and let me stay with him for a few days. From few days happened a few months and eventually years.”

There was a silence around the table, Magnus not sure what to say.

The blond-haired boy looked at Catarina, who nodded at him encouragingly.

“I’m Jack. My parents are alcoholics,” Jack spoke up, “My mum used to be drunk all the time and when she wasn’t, she sat by the toilet, throwing up, or sleeping. My dad used to go out a lot, with his friends, and when he would return, he would be always so angry…” the boy paused.

“He used to beat me… a lot. The night Alec found me, I tried to run away from the house, to get some help… Alec took me to the hospital and waited there with me the whole night. When they let me go the next day, Alec took me to his flat and let me stay here with him.”

Magnus nodded, still not quite sure what was happening.

“I am Halley,” another girl spoke up. The one with the white hair. Even her skin was pale. Magnus wondered if she’s an albino.

“My parents are working for the NASA, pretty cool, but they always put their job in front of me…” The boy sitting next to Halley took her hand and squeezed it, showing her support.

“I always had everything I pointed at, money, clothes, the newest phone, no problem, but the only thing I actually wanted, was their love… I tried to get their attention so badly. I got messed up with some people and overdosed. Continuously. I nearly died the last time,” Halley sniffled.

“But Alec got me away from it. He never gave up on me, unless my parents, who just left and never contacted me again.”

The boy who hugged Halley looked at Magnus.

“My name’s Joseph,” he introduced. His hair was much darker, making an interesting contrast with Halley’s white ones.

“I lived with my mother, my father left us, about 6 years ago, leaving behind a depressed woman and 10 years old boy. My mother had depressions before and after his departure, it only got worse and in the end… she took her own life,” he finished quietly and Magnus gasped.

“Alec found me when I called the police. By a coincidence, he just walked nearby and saw me standing outside, all alone… so he offered me to stay with him.”

“And I am Madzie,” another girl spoke up. Her skin had a beautiful tone of brown. It reminded Magnus of sun, beach and sea.

“My family joined a cult, but it was actually Catarina who found me,” the girl looked at the woman, who smiled right back at her.

“I lived with her for a while, but eventually she introduced me to Alec and the Squad, so… here I am,” she smiled at her friends. “I am home, I have a family of my own I wouldn’t have otherwise.”

“My name is Noah and this is my brother Theo,” the ginger-haired boy spoke up and Magnus looked at them. He couldn’t tell them apart.

“Our parents were once rich, but our father loved to gamble. It got so bad, that our whole family bankrupted… our father told us, that they couldn’t feed us all and that one of us had to leave.” Theo looked at his brother.

“He told us to choose who is it going to be, but we couldn’t live separated, so we both left,” Theo finished, smiling sadly at Noah.

“And I am Zoey,” the Indonesian girl with swarthy skin and long black hair introduced. “My family traditions wanted me to get married to some man, but I refused… since I play for the other… team,” she smiled shyly.

“I decided to leave on my own because I didn’t want to bring shame on my family,” she shrugged. “I met Alec in the Centrum for Orphan Children and when he found out why I left, he decided to help me.”

Magnus stared at them, on the Squad, unable to say anything. All of them could be 15, 16 years old. 18 at maximum. And yet, they have been through so much.

Until Alec decided to take care of them.

“Wait, so let me get this straight. You all… you’re not living with your families anymore… instead, you’re here… with Alec.”

The Squad nodded.

“We do. Our families weren’t great… but now we have a new family. We are all here one big family.” They smiled at Magnus.

“Alec is taking care of us, we don’t have to pay him or anything. The only thing he wants from us is to attend school.”

“But why?” Magnus asked, “Why would he do that?” He frowned.

All the kids watched him with raised eyebrows as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Because he’s like us,” Jack said.

“What do you mean?” Magnus shook his head, trying to understand what was happening.

“He didn’t have a family as well,” Ava said quietly. “When he was seventeen or so, he came out to his family and his parents… Didn’t take it well… His father insisted on kicking him out and told him, that if he ever tried to contact his siblings, or they tried to contact him, they would have kicked them out as well.” Ava paused for a while.

“So, he did something bad… he never told us what, but he still blames himself fo-”

“Ava, that’s enough!” Alec said coldly.

Everyone looked at him with shock in their eyes, startled. Heidi quietly sat back on her place, Magnus staring at Alec with tears in his eyes. The younger man looked at him.

“Magnus…” Alec whispered, Magnus quickly stood up, pushing the chair away. “It’s okay…” Alec tried, but Magnus didn’t hear him.

“I can’t… I can’t be here,” he stuttered, heading toward the door quickly.

“Magnus!” Alec called after him, but the other man was already gone.

Everyone around the table was quiet. Alec shot a look at Ava.

“It was not your story to say,” he said coldly as he picked up his plate. “I have lost my appetite, continue without me.” And with that, he left to the kitchen.

 

Alec had cleaned almost the whole kitchen by the time Ava started bringing the dirty plates there. When she came with the last two plates, she put them on the counter next to the sink, where Alec washed them.

“I am sorry,” she whispered quietly, breaking the silence in the room.

“Well, you should be,” Alec said without looking at her, “I also don’t go around, telling people about your family history.”

“Please don’t…” Ava murmured, sobbing, “Please don’t kick me out.”

Alec frowned, looking at her.

“Oh Ava,” he sighed, drying his hands on his pants as he walked to the girl and hugged her.

“I promise you, I am not leaving you, not ever, alright? You are my family and families argue sometimes, alright?”

The girl continued crying into Alec’s shirt.

“Come on, Ava, I am never going to kick you out, okay?” The girl nodded and Alec smiled.

“Go on,” Alec nudged into her, drying her cheeks. “I will finish the dishes, you go have fun, I don’t think I can manage two crying girls in one evening,” he joked.

Ava chuckled as she nodded, turning around she disappeared in the living room. Alec returned to the washing.

Catarina entered the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, silently watching Alec as he washed the dishes, a bit harder than necessary.

“Don’t be so hard on her,” she said and Alec shook his head.

“It wasn’t her place to say it. She shouldn’t have.”

“He would have found out one way or another.”

Alec sighed, “I know… but not like this, okay? I would have told him. I just needed more time.”

“Alec,” Catarina pushed away from the door and walked to him. “Let’s be honest. He hated you. He gave you a fucking hard time and you would have let him, just because you feel like you deserve it.”

“I do Catarina,” the man said quietly, looking down on the plates. “I was an asshole. I deserve everything he did and said.”

“No,” Catarina shook her head, “No, you don’t Alec. You did what you had to.”

The man looked up at her and shrugged, “Well, it doesn’t matter anymore, he knows the truth and probably still hates me, so, yeah…”

“Just give him time Alec, he will come around.” Catarina hugged him from behind.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Magnus ran out of the flat quickly. He couldn’t breathe. This can’t be happening. It wasn’t possible.

10 years.

Magnus hated him for years. And here he is. The perfect Alexander. Taking care of young kids, who had no homes. Here he is, being a father to a group of children, who had no families. He, who was himself kicked out of his own family, is happy, hard-working, to feed himself and another nine people and he wants nothing in return. Nothing except them going to school, so they could take care of themselves one day.

Magnus ran outside in the cold night when he realised that he forgot his jacket in the flat. It doesn’t matter. He needs to run. He didn’t know where, but his legs just kept moving. He kept running in the cold streets without a direction, while his mind was exploding.

 

In his thoughts, he returned back to The Day.

He was eighteen again. He and his siblings just came back from the park, where they played the whole afternoon when they heard the shouting.

_“My son won’t be a fucking faggot!” Robert shouted, “You are going to the facility to get a treatment!”_

_“No!” Alec shouted, “You can’t do that!”_

_“Then leave this family!”_

_“I hate you! You have no right to do this, you can’t!”_

Magnus should have realised earlier that something was off with Alec. He was his best friend. He should have known.

_Alec clearly didn’t expect them to be there. Magnus saw the angriness in his eyes… but he saw there also something else. Sadness, maybe?_

It wasn’t sadness, no, Magnus knew now, it was much worse. Alec was heartbroken.

_The oldest Lightwood looked behind himself, where his parents stood. Once Alec turned back, Magnus couldn’t read him anymore. His face stone cold and eyes empty._

At that moment Alec accepted the fact that he had to do it.

Of course. Being the good brother, he was. A person, who always put others’ well-being in front of his own.

_Magnus shook his head._

_“I hate you, Alec!” He shouted at the younger boy and left the hall as well, not noticing the tears that finally fell out of Alec’s eyes. He never called him Alec_

If he had turned around. If he checked on him. He shouldn’t have given up so easily on him. Alec never did.

_He did not see Alec’s hand reaching after him. Alec’s eyes calling for his help. He didn’t see the younger boy leaving the house in tears._

He should have turned around and check on him.

Magnus finally reached his flat. He ran inside, in the middle of the living room, when all the guilt really hit him.

He should have turned around. He should have talked to him. They were family. Family stays there for each other no matter what.

He screamed as his knees gave up and Magnus fell on the floor, crying.

 

 _When Alec_ _ran away 10 years ago, Magnus didn’t ever even know how long he was locked in his—and Alec’s—room, hiding under the blankets, crying into the pillow. But when Maryse with Robert called them for dinner, the sky outside already got dark._

_All the siblings sat to the table, only one chair left empty. Alec’s._

_“We know you’re upset,” Robert spoke up, “But we need to talk to you about Alec.”_

_Maryse opened her mouth to say something, but the man quickly interrupted her._

_“Alec isn’t your brother anymore,” he said harshly, “He slapped your mother and tried to threaten us with a knife.”_

_The woman frowned at her husband, opening her mouth, but Robert took her hand, squeezing it._

_“But… why?” Isabelle asked quietly._

_„I don’t know. Or rather say, I do know, he is simply angry at us, that we don’t love him anymore, or something, he is angry at us, because we adopted you…” he continued, looking at Jace and Magnus._

_“He wanted us to send you back, so we would be family again, but we refused,” Robert said and taking Maryse’s hand possessively, the woman pulling away._

_“I am really sorry kiddos. I tried to talk to him, but he became so furious and wouldn’t listen to us, we even found out that he stole some of our money and now he had run away.”_

_Isabelle sniffled._

_“So please, I know it is hard… but he is not part of the family anymore, so if you see him somewhere, if he tries to contact you… avoid him, avoid him at all cost.”_

_Magnus looked at Maryse, who cried quietly._

_“If he tries to contact you, whatever he says, don’t listen to him, alright? And you tell us. Me. Immediately. Do we all understand?”_

_The siblings nodded, not saying anything._

_“Good,” Robert smiled and started eating. The rest of the family watched him, not hungry because of the heartbreak._

And they all believed him. Robert used their vulnerability and turned their angriness toward Alec into hate. He made them believe, that Alec was the bad one. He forbade them to talk about him and all of them listened to him.

Magnus hated himself.

10 years is a long time. How could Alec possibly forgive him?


	6. Can I come with you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is spiralling and in the end, he makes an interesting choice.

Magnus hated himself.

Of course, Robert was the main to blame, after all, he is the one, who forbade them to talk about Alec and who kicked the boy out and threatened him.

But nothing of that excused Magnus. He was Alec’s best friend. No matter what Alec said nor did should have mattered to Magnus. His only job was to talk to Alec. To find out what was wrong. Not to abandon him as the rest of his family.

 

Magnus lied in the bed, under the blankets, hidden away from the world. He needed to be alone. He hid before the whole world, trying to escape reality, but he didn’t figure out how.

 

_When Magnus started attending the same school as the rest of the Lightwoods siblings, he realised two things. He wasn’t like the others and kids were cruel._

_They started bullying Magnus, which itself wouldn’t be such a problem, but when they saw that Magnus ignored them calmly, not paying any attention to them, they started talking about Alec, who always sat with Magnus during the lunch breaks._

_And here they hit the nail on the head. Magnus could stand the hate against himself, but Alec didn’t deserve it. Not Alec who’s so nice and kind. That’s why Magnus started avoiding Alec at the school so the bullies would let him alone._

_It would work if Alec hadn’t been so stubborn. Every time Magnus pushed him away, he came back, even stronger than before. And it hurt Magnus. He didn’t deserve Alec._

_The younger boy approached him many times, asking what was wrong, but Magnus never told him. And Alec didn’t push him. He was simply being Alec, giving Magnus time and space. And in the end, it took Magnus a few weeks before he realised that he really, really missed Alec._

_When they lied in their connected beds one night, Magnus shifted closer to Alec._

_“I am sorry,” he whispered, “For pushing you away.”_

_Alec turned around so he could face him. “I know, will you tell me why?” He asked and Magnus sniffled._

_“Because they were saying bad things about me and then about you as well…” Magnus looked up at Alec. “So, I thought you would be better without me… but I miss you, Alec.”_

_“Oh Magnus,” the other boy sighed as he pulled him in a hug. “You know, when you find good friends, then it doesn’t matter what the others say, you know? I don’t care what the others say as long as I have you, alright?”_

_And so, the next day and all those following ones, Magnus didn’t sit by the table alone anymore. Alec and the rest of the Lightwoods siblings joining him. Fuck what others think. They are family._

Magnus soon lost the concept of time, his phone lying somewhere, out of charge. Days became nights and nights became days again.

Many times, someone came, knocking on his door. Mostly Catarina, Ragnor few times as well… But Magnus only pulled a pillow over his head and ignored them until they gave up and left. Even Isabelle came once, but she walked away too.

Magnus didn’t know, how long he lived in his small bubble until one morning he woke up and went to charge his phone. It was Wednesday.

Magnus sighed when he looked at the amount of missed calls from all his friends and siblings. He went through the messages they left him. Maybe somewhere inside secretly hoping that Alec texted him. He didn’t.

_The thing about Alec is, that he acknowledges one’s problems and lets them know he is there, then he moves aside and gives them time and space. Eventually, one will figure it out and goes talk to him. At least Magnus always did._

Magnus groaned as he went into the bathroom and took a long shower, trying to put himself together. It’s time to go back to life, he can’t run away forever. He fed Daisy and headed out, on his way calling Isabelle.

“Oh my god! Magnus!” She shouted as soon as she picked up the phone. “Are you okay? I was so worried about you!”

“I am fine, Izzy,” Magnus sighed. “I just hadn’t felt very well and my phone died.”

“Jesus Christ Magnus! You were dead for 3 days! Don’t you dare do this to me again or I will kill you myself!” The woman threatened.

Magnus nodded even though she couldn’t see him. “I am sorry.”

“It’s okay, just don’t scare me… Are you coming for dinner tonight?”

“I uh… No, I have… something important to do.”

“Ooh, really? A date?” Isabelle teased him and Magnus chuckled.

“No. Not really, I uh… I fucked up something and I need to say sorry.”

“Very well, let me know how it goes,” Isabelle hummed.

“I will,” Magnus promised, “Bye.”

“Bye.”

 

Magnus wasn’t sure how he got there, but he found himself standing in front of Alec’s flat. No idea what he should do. What he should say. There’s probably nothing he could say to forget the past. But he had to try.

Magnus knocked on the door and, half in gaze waited. He didn’t even know, what he expected. If he wanted Alec to open the door, or if he felt relieved that it was Noah—or Theo? —who opened the door.

“Magnus, hi. Come in,” the boy invited him inside and Magnus smiled at him nervously. They walked in the living room, where the rest of the Squad sat around Alec, showing them something on the floor.

A map, Alec explaining some sort of a plan to them. Maybe they were going somewhere?

“Magnus!” Alec breathed out, “You’re okay! Catarina was worried sick about you!”

Magnus froze, as he realised, he had no idea. No plan what to do. What to say. The Squad and Alec watching him quietly, waiting for him to say something.

“We are going on a trip,” the white-haired girl, Halley, said quietly when Magnus still hasn’t said anything.

“We have no school on Friday so we are going on long-weekend camping,” Jack added.

“And Catarina is coming with us!” Madzie chuckled. Magnus looked at them and at Alec.

“The more of us, the better,” Alec said, smiling fondly at Magnus.

“Can I come with you?” Magnus blurted out and Alec nodded.

“Of course.”

Magnus nodded and ran out of the flat. What did he just do?

 

Later that evening he called Catarina as well. She shouted at him even more than Isabelle but actually calmed down, when Magnus told her about what happened in Alec’s flat a few hours ago.

“I know,” she said. Of course, she knew, Magnus thought. “Alec told me, it’s going to be so much fun.”

“I am scared…” Magnus whispered and Catarina chuckled.

“Oh gods, why? They are going to love you. The Squad, I mean. And you are going to love them!”

Magnus smiled. “Yeah,” he sighed. Yeah… the Squad is definitely not his biggest problem.

 

On Wednesday evening Magnus’ phone pinged. He looked at it. It was a text from Alec: _Hi, the train is leaving on Friday, at 5 am, see you there? Alec._

Magnus nodded for himself as he decided to finally save Alec’s new number. He then quickly typed a response: _I will be there, thank you, Magnus._

 _You’re welcome,_ came the immediate answer from Alec. Magnus couldn’t help himself, but to smile. He pressed the phone against his chest as he walked into the bedroom and started packing. He could text Isabelle the next day to look after Daisy, while he was gone.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Magnus definitely wasn’t a morning person. So, when his alarm clock started ringing at 4 o’clock in the morning, Magnus groaned, turning it off and dragging a pillow over his head.

Soon the alarm went off again.

At 4.50 he was standing on the platform, looking around himself, to see if Catarina, Alec and the Squad were already there. Joseph waved at him from the other side of the station and Magnus forced a smile, walking toward them.

“Good morning!” Catarina greeted him enthusiastically.

“Too early for it to be good,” Magnus frowned, surprised when Alec standing next to him chuckled.

“Alright, guys!” Alec called the Squad, “We are twelve and the coupes are for 5 people, so we have two of them and two people will have to sit in the third one.” Alec looked around.

“Catarina and Magnus, maybe?” he offered and both of them shrugged.

“Alright, Catarina, can you please give everyone their ticket? The train’s coming.” Alec forwarded her the tickets and Catarina started handing them around.

“We are driving for six hours, so get some more rest and once we are there, I will tell you more,” he teased, the Squad groaning, begging for more information.

They got none.

Once the train arrived, Alec made sure that everyone had their bag, got on the train and sat on their seats. Finally, he took his own ticket and went looking for his seat.

Opening the door to the last coupé he froze. It the almost empty room sat only one person, looking out of the window.

Magnus.

Alec cursed Catarina silently and with a sigh he walked to the window, sitting down, looking at Magnus, who ignored him so far. That didn’t stop Alec from staring at him, though.

Alec wondered if he should say something. It was complete silence in the coupé, anyone not saying anything. In the end, Alec couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Magnus-” he opened his mouth and the older man looked at him, but before Alec could finish what he wanted to say, the door to the coupé opened.

Both men turned their heads toward the door and frowned at the revisor.

“Your tickets, please,” the man smiled at them. Alec handed him his ticket, Magnus, next, both of them watching the man leave. When the door closed after him, Alec looked back at Magnus.

The older man gazed out of the window again. The moment has passed. Alec sighed as he looked at Magnus one last time.

“It’s really a long way, get some rest,” he whispered, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

He woke up only twice during the ride.

The first time he woke up, the sun already rose outside. Alec looked in front of himself and saw Magnus calmly sleeping. He seemed cold, Alec thought and without even thinking about it, he reached for his jacket and put it over Magnus, to keep him warm. Smiling for himself, he sat back to his seat and fell asleep again.

The second time he woke up, Magnus still slept and so Alec let himself watch him. He changed a lot since he last saw him. 10 years is a long time. Magnus wasn’t the small boy Alec remembered anymore. The younger man felt tears coming to his eyes.

Is Magnus ever going to forgive him?

At that moment the other man opened his eyes, looking straight at Alec. Neither of them moved, silently looking at each other.

Magnus opened his mouth a few times, looking for the right words, but nothing came out.

“Ale-”

“We are almost there!” Jack called as he ran into their coupe without a warning. “Annnd we need help.”

Both men shot him angry stares but didn’t say anything.

“Alec?” the boy asked quietly and Alec’s face immediately changed. He smiled.

“Of course.” He stood up and walked to the next coupé, where Catarina and the boys worked on to put their bags down.

“Come on, let me do it,” Alec chuckled. As the train started slowing down, they already had lowered all the bags and everyone stood in the corridor.

Alec quickly returned to his coupe, Magnus already gone, Alec’s jacket returned and lying on Alec’s seat. He sighed and got his own bag.

 

“So, what now?” Ava asked Alec, who smiled deviously.

“How far is it to the cottage?” Heidi called.

“We are hungry!” Theo and Noah whined at the same time and Alec only chuckled.

“Lunch is by the lake, which is… only 2 hours away.”

“WHAT?” The Squad shouted in unison, Alec laughing quietly.

“We better go,” Alec announced as he winked at Magnus and headed the way.

“Are you serious?” Madzie groaned, looking at Magnus, who shrugged.

“Sorry girl, I dislike this idea as much as you do.”

“It will be fine, Alec is always like this,” Madzie shrugged with a chuckle.

“Like what?”

“Making everything an adventure. Life is so much fun with him”

Oh shit. Magnus fucked up. He missed Alec. He needed Alec back in his life.


	7. You know, don't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip weekend with the Squad <3

When Alec announced that they are going to walk for another two hours to reach the lake, where they are going to have lunch, Magnus groaned. He doesn’t like walking. Why can’t they bike or something? What he did not know, was, that the Squad always knew how to have fun and in the end, the walk didn’t even seem so long.

 

The group walked out from the train station and headed toward the closest guidepost when Alec gasped.

“Oh my god, Squad!” He called, “I just realised I can’t read maps!” He faked overly-dramatic gasp as he pulled out the map out of the bag and let it fall on the ground.

“Alec!” The Squad shouted, but the younger man laughed.

“Well, too bad kiddos, so who’s going to navigate?” He asked and the Squad rolled their eyes as they sat on the ground.

“Come on guys, it’s not that hard!” Alec said as he reached down to take the map. “Come on, Halley, you’re the best one here.”

The kids snorted.

“Liar!” Halley laughed, “I am so bad at this.” With that she turned around, looking at her friend. “Joseeeph,” she made puppy eyes at him. “Please?” She begged.

“Oh Hay,” the boy grinned as he stood up and took the map from her. “It’s really not hard, look, first you take the map. We need to orientate it on North,” he started explaining it to her and Alec watched them with a smile.

„Once we have this, we need to find ourselves. So, as you know, we are at the train station, which is…” His finger roamed over the map.

“Here!” Halley smiled, pointing on the place. “And those colourful lines?”

“Those are touristic roads.” Alec nodded approvingly.

“So, where do we go?” Theo—or Noah—asked.

“Uhm… Here!” Halley victoriously pointed on the blue dot on the map, representing the lake and Joseph nodded.

“As payment for my services I want a biscuit from every each of you!” The boy called, laughing.

“You can have mine,” Halley she smiled at him.

“Thank you. Let’s take the yellow road for now,” he announced and the group started walking.

Alec walked in the front with Joseph and Halley, making sure they were going in the right direction. Magnus walked at the very end of the group when Catarina joined him.

“Hi!” She greeted him innocently and Magnus shot her a stare. “What?”

“You planned it, didn’t you?” He pointed out the fact that he and Alec shared the coupe earlier that day.

“Did you at least talk?” Catarina asked, not even denying Magnus’ accusations.

“We slept the whole way,” Magnus shook his head and the woman hummed.

“I am sure you were warm, though,” she teased him and Magnus shot her another stare.

“Seriously Catarina?”

“I just wanted to check on you and saw Alec putting his jacket over you.”

“Please remind me, why am I still talking to you?” Magnus scoffed and started walking faster, reaching Madzie and Zoey.

“Because you love me!” Catarina called after him and Magnus laughed quietly.

“Hey girls, mind if I join you?” He asked, both girls stopped talking and looked at him.

“No, not at all,” Madzie smiled, “We are just playing kinda Dragon’s den.”

“What is that?” Magnus frowned.

“It’s a role-playing game,” Zoey explained, “Madzie is the narrator and she’s telling me a story, giving me choices, and I play it, choosing the way the story will go.”

“That sounds interesting,” Magnus nodded. “Please do continue, don’t mind me.” The girls chuckled as they returned their conversation.

“Alright, you’re standing on the crossroad. There are four roads. The one you just came by. Then to the left, where is a small forest pathway. The middle one is an ugly, muddy road, but you can see a bright light on the end of it. And the last one is a beautiful road build out of golden bricks.”

“The Wizard of Oz innuendo?” Zoey asked Madzie, “Nice one,” she smirked at her and both girls chuckled. “I am going to choose the first one, the small forest path,” the Indonesian girl decided in the end.

Magnus kept listening to them, surprised how wild imagination both girls had, but after a few minutes, he got tired of it and joined Theo and Noah, who walked in front of them.

“Hi Magnus,” they greeted him in unison and Magnus chuckled.

“Sorry guys, I still can’t tell you apart.”

Theo shrugged, “It’s okay, I’m Noah.” Magnus frowned.

“So, you,” he turned to the other boy, “are Theo?”

“No,” the boy shook his head, “I am Noah.” He pointed at his brother, “He’s Theo.”

“Wait… so you’re Theo and you Noah?”

“No,” the twins said at the same time as Alec said ‘yes’. Magnus looked at the other man.

“Theo has a freckle above his eyebrow,” Alec pointed out and the boys groaned.

“Why Alec? We just wanted to have some fun.” The younger man stuck out his tongue at them and laughed, before quickly looking at Magnus and walking to Catarina.

“So, what were you talking about before?” Magnus turned back to the twins.

“Is your name actually Magnus or is it a nickname?” Noah—yes, Noah indeed—asked, completely ignoring Magnus’ question.

“Well, my full name is Magnus Bane, but everyone calls me just Magnus.”

“Okay,” both boys shrugged.

“You have a girlfriend?” the other boy asked and Magnus scoffed.

“Is this an interrogation?”

“So, you don’t. Hey, it’s okay you will meet her… eventually,” Noah said.

“Or him,” Theo shrugged.

“Yeah, no judgement here.”

Magnus laughed quietly, “Oh god guys, you two are something. Are you interrogating all of Alec’s friends?” The twins shook their heads.

“No, just those who are going to stay around.”

Magnus stopped smiling. “Why do you think I am going to stay around?”

“Catarina said so, we heard her, Alec said you were upset with him and then Catarina said to give you some time, that you would come ‘round eventually. And here you are.” Theo said as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Don’t take us wrong, we’re just looking after ourselves. You hurt Alec, you hurt us.” The twins frowned at him and Magnus raised his eyebrows, slowly retreating back, where the shy girl, Heidi, walked.

“Hi,” Magnus greeted her quietly, the girl looking up at him and smiling.

“Hey. Don’t worry about them,” she pointed in front of them, where the twins argued about something. “I thought they didn’t like me when I joined the Squad, but they just need some time… especially Theo. To… warm up, I guess.”

Magnus nodded at her, smiling and they continued walking in silence for a while.

“You said you’re an architect, right?” Heidi asked shyly and Magnus nodded.

“I am, would you like to be as well?”

Heidi shrugged, “I like drawing,” she said, “But I don’t really think I want to be an architect. I don’t like drawing buildings. Nature and people are fine, but…” She shook her head.

“Oh, I envy you,” Magnus sighed, “I was never good at drawing people.”

“We are here!” Someone called, “We are at the lake!”

The whole Squad started running toward the water. Magnus chuckled, looking after them. Even Alec grinned widely. He turned around, looking at Magnus for splits of seconds, before taking Catarina’s hand and running after the Squad. Magnus scoffed, shaking his head and with a smile ran after them.

 

As Alec promised, once they reached the lake, they sat down in the grass in a small circle and pulled out their lunches. Each of the Squad had something and they simply shared. Magnus watched them for a while.

He realised how lucky they were. How happy. And all that thanks to Alec. Magnus wondered how hard it must have been for Alec to lose his family…

And yet, he’s still so kind. Alec has to be probably the strongest person Magnus knows.

 

“Magnus, tell us something!” Ava called him as they ate. Magnus smiled at her and shrugged.

“What would you like to know?”

“Something funny?”

“Hm… You want something funny?” Magnus chuckled. “Already I have one story. It’s about eight years now… I flew with my friend to the US.” The Squad gasped.

“Yeah,” Magnus chuckled, “It was really nice and fun, but I fuc-”

“Language!” Alec quickly interrupted him.

“Sorry, they um, I… they banned me out of Alaska,” Magnus said instead. The Squad snorted and Magnus saw the surprise written all over Alec’s face.

“How did you manage that?” The man asked him in awe and Magnus shrugged, not sure if he should tell them the story since he got very drunk when it happened and he knew that the Squad didn’t have really… a good relationship with alcohol.

“Let’s say I was very drunk—oh come on, I was 20 and I was a lightweight—and obviously there’s a law that forbids you to enter a bar drunk… and it happened a lot during our trip, so in the end, they simply banned me out.”

The Squad laughed so much, that some of them cried and Magnus rolled his eyes, smiling, glad he made them happy. Alec watched him with something in his eyes. Admiration or shock?

“Do you travel a lot?” Ava asked.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Magnus said, “As an architect, I get many offers all around the world, but Europe mostly.”

“That’s so cool, I wish I could travel one day too,” Joseph sighed. Magnus didn’t know what to say, so he only smiled at him.

“How many languages do you speak?” Someone else asked.

“Uh…” Magnus counted on his fingers. “Five, but just like basic…” He chuckled nervously.

“Wow! Est-ce que tu parles français?” _Do you speak French?_ Halley asked and Magnus grinned. “Oui, je parle français.”  _Yes, I speak French._

_“Deutsch?”_ _German?_ _Joseph tried. “Auch das.“_ _That too._

_„That’s so cool,” the Squad awed and Magnus caught Alec’s gaze. The younger man smiling at him fondly, before shyly looking away._

“You said your dad was Indonesian… do you speak Indonesian?” Zoey asked quietly and Alec looked at her.

“Zoey…” But the girl ignored him, looking at Magnus with such expectations in her eyes.

“Apakah kamu berbicara bahasa indonesia?” _Do you speak Indonesian?_ She asked quietly and Magnus froze, hearing the language.

“Ya saya berbicara bahasa indonesia.” _Yes, I speak Italian._ He whispered in the end, looking at her. It was such an intense and touching moment for him. He could see that Zoey was moved by it as well.

“L'omosessualità è ancora un peccato?” _Is homosexuality still a sin?_ Zoey asked him with a trembling voice and Magnus shook his head.

“Non più.” _Not anymore._ Magnus offered her a reassuring smile and Zoey smiled back.

 

“Let’s go swimming!” The twins called, stripping down to their boxers and running in the water. Other kids didn’t hesitate, following them right after. After all, it’s a warm day and there’s no one around. Why not?

Alec, Magnus and Catarina cleaned after the lunch, smiling as the Squad laughed and played in the water.

“Should we join them? Catarina asked once they finished cleaning and Alec chuckled.

“Sure,” he said, pulling his shirt off immediately. And holy shit. Magnus froze. Those 10 years did well on Alec.

Not only that the man is tall, but he has abs as well and a six-pack. Magnus quickly turned around, his cheeks reddening, as he pretended to look for something in his bag. When he turned around, Alec stood there only in his boxers, running in the water as well.

Magnus sighed, sitting down on the ground and watched them. Soon he saw Alec pulling Ava on his shoulders. Halley climbed on Joseph’s and Theo on Noah’s. Oh, Magnus chuckled, they are going to play the Knights.

Zoey turned around, looking at Magnus. “Magnus!” she called him, “Come play with us! Please! We have to beat Alec with Ava.”

Magnus smiled. Game on. He chuckled, quickly undressing and running in the water. He caught Zoey around her waist, swirling them around. The girl squeaked, laughing.

Once Zoey sat on Magnus’ shoulders, the fight could begin.

Magnus used to play it with the Lightwoods and had some experience, that’s why Magnus with Zoey and Alec with Ava happened to be the most successful teams and soon faced each other.

Magnus felt the goosebumps on his back. He looked at Alec, who faced him with a smirk.

_When they were smaller, the whole Lightwood family used to go on holiday to the sea. All the siblings liked having fun and while they messed around by the sea, they made a game_

_They called it The Knights. The rules as following: one team is made up of two people, first person (usually the stronger one, or older) is a horse, while the other one represents the knight, sitting on the ‘horse’ (the first person’s shoulders), the two teams then start fighting, knights trying to push the other one in the water. The team that stays on the longest, wins._

“Pergi, Magnus, pergi!” Zoey called with a laugh. _Go, Magnus, go!_ And the fight began. Both girls aiming for the victory started fighting, tackling each other, meanwhile, Magnus tried to calm down. Alec stood right in front of him. Shit.

Suddenly he felt something in the water. He looked down and then back at Alec who smiled at him deviously.

“Sorry,” Alec whispered and before Magnus knew what was happening, he felt Alec’s left tripping his. The older man found himself losing balance, and in an attempt, to get it back, he reached for Alec, causing all four of them falling in the water.

 

_Magnus had Isabelle on her shoulder and Alec carried Jace, so the teams were pretty much the same strength. Magnus liked to win, but so did Alec._

_Alec and Jace as two boys were obviously still stronger than Isabelle with Magnus, but Magnus came up with a trick that caused Alec to lose his balance for a while, giving Isabelle enough time to beat Jace._

_The trick has been easy. The only thing Magnus needed to do, was to do it while Alec was too focused on the fight. Magnus would then put one of his legs next to Alec’s, quickly kicking to the side, causing Alec to lose his balance, often ending by fall in the water and so losing._

Magnus blinked few times, trying to understand what happened. He hasn’t been paying enough attention to the fight, too engaged by the fact that Alec stood so close to him, and the younger man used his distraction, using Magnus’ own trick on him.

He gasped for air once all of them swam back up to the surface, breathing hard. Magnus looked at Alec, who already watched at him, nervously waiting for his reaction.

Magnus looked at Zoey, “Spiacente.” _Sorry._ He whispered, before leaving the water, confused, heading toward the place, where their bags were left and Catarina was sunbathing at.

“You alright?” Catarina looked up at him when he lied next to her.

“He used my own trick against me,” Magnus said in disbelieve and Catarina chuckled.

“You know, don’t you?” Magnus asked her after a few seconds of silence.

“Know what?” Catarina whispered carefully.

“That we used to be a family once.” _Step-brothers._ The woman nodded.

“I didn’t know when we met, honestly, although I had my suspicions when you showed me the picture in front of the tree, with the initials.” Magnus nodded.

“He misses you, Magnus,” Catarina said quietly.

 _I know, I miss him too,_ Magnus thought.


	8. A story about Indonesian prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tells a story, Magnus remembers

“He misses you, Magnus,” Catarina said quietly and Magnus knew. He knew that what Catarina said is the truth. He wanted to go to Alec and pretend nothing’s wrong. To pretend that those last 10 years didn’t happen and just be best friends again.

He wanted it so badly, but it just didn’t feel fair toward him. Toward Alec. To neither of them. They had to talk, but Magnus simply couldn’t find the right time. And the longer and better he knew the Squad, the more he liked them and the harder it made to talk to Alec. Out of the fear of hurting the younger man and the Squad as well. They are amazing people they don’t deserve it.

 

Soon the Squad left the lake and the group slowly headed to the cottage, where they are going to spend the next two nights. Alec kindly offered to take care of the navigating, so Joseph could talk to the others and not worry about leading the way.

Halley and Joseph then joined Magnus and begged him to tell them more about his travels. Eventually, Alec quietly joined them, listening to Magnus as he talked about his adventures.

_When they were small, Alec with Magnus had this huge wall painting of the world on their wall. Sometimes when they couldn’t sleep, they would talk about the countries they wanted to visit. They even made a few plans for some of their trips. How they would go there together and travel through the whole world. But it never happened._

“What country is your favourite?” Halley asked.

“Hm…” Magnus thought about it, “For shopping most definitely France,” he winked at the girl, “But the nicest I find the Netherlands.”

“I also want to travel one day,” Halley said and Joseph smiled at her.

“We can travel together,” he nudged into her and Halley rolled her eyes, but didn’t refuse the idea.

“They remind me of us sometimes,” Alec whispered and looked at Magnus. Their eyes met and for a second Magnus felt like everything would be okay again.

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but of course, someone interrupted them. It happened to be literally impossible to talk to Alec on this trip.

“Which way now?” The twins asked, pointing on the crossroad the group reached.

“I think to the left,” Noah said.

“No, definitely to the right,” Theo opposed him. Magnus groaned quietly as Alec opened the map and looked at it.

“Hey,” Magnus greeted Catarina once again and smiled at Madzie, who walked next to her. “What are you talking about?”

“About the school,” Madzie said, “I want to be a doctor when I grow up, but I am not sure how I will manage all the blood… that’s why I asked Catarina if she could help me to get some internship at her hospital, so I could try it and see if it works out or not.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Magnus smiled at her, “Did she say yes?” He asked and lowered his voice, “If not, don’t worry, I will make her say yes.” Madzie chuckled when Catarina hit Magnus in the chest jokingly.

“Idiot, of course, I said yes!”

“Catarina! There’s a child!” He covered Madzie’s ears. “How dare you to say such words?” He joked, Madzie laughing and Catarina rolled her eyes.

“You’re so funny,” she murmured sarcastically.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Once they finally reached the hut, the sky outside started darkening already.

Alec opened the door and let the Squad inside, all of them running upstairs to occupy the beds they wanted to sleep in. For a few seconds, the adults waited in the hall, listening to the teenagers pounding and arguing.

When it calmed down and quieted, Alec looked at Catarina and Magnus, “I guess we can now go choose where to sleep.”

The woman chuckled as she walked upstairs and Alec turned his gaze to Magnus.

“After you,” both of them said at the same time, awkwardly looking at each other.

“I insist,” Magnus said in the end, following Alec upstairs. What a relief Magnus felt when he found out that Alec slept in a different room than him.

A few minutes later, when everyone unpacked their things, they met downstairs in what was probably the living room. Magnus joined them as the last one and by the time he did, Alec already planned the roasting of the sausages on the fire.

“The twins, Joseph and Jack are coming with me for some wood, the rest of you, please, prepare the fireplace, as always, alright? Stones in the circle.” The Squad nodded and Alec looked at Catarina, who stood in the kitchen, cutting the vegetables.

“Catarina, if you need just ask someone to help you, maybe Magnus can?” He suggested and the older man nodded.

“Sure.”

 

Soon the fire glowed warmly and everyone sat around with their own sausage on the wooden stick over the fire and the mood was indeed very… _hyggelig_ , Magnus remembered the Danish word. The Squad was telling stories, laughing, playing… And Magnus found himself wishing to never leave.

 

After the dinner the Squad took all the dishes inside, putting them on the counter in the kitchen and they came back with a guitar. Magnus looked at Jack, who held it in his hands.

“You can play?” He asked with a smile and the boy nodded. “Well, bring it on!” Magnus cheered the Squad. He himself loved to sing. And indeed, soon the songs sounded all over the valley.

Magnus watched the Squad singing. All of them were smiling, looking at each other. Alec joined them at some point and in the end, Magnus did as well.

 

“Oh my god, guys!” Ava suddenly called. They stopped singing a few minutes ago and instead enjoyed the quiet. “It’s time!” The whole Squad cheered.

“What are they talking about?” Magnus heard Catarina asking Alec, who only shrugged, Magnus frowned.

“Time for what?” He asked Joseph sitting next to him.

“For the story about The prince!” The boy told him and Alec immediately groaned.

“What?” Catarina and Magnus asked at the same time.

Alec shook his head. “Nothing, it’s not happening today guys, sorry,” he called, receiving a loud protest from the Squad.

“Sto-ry! Sto-ry!” they started chanting and clapping their hands.

“I can’t,” Alec shouted over them with an embarrassed smile.

“Why?” Theo asked.

“Because of Magnus here… and Catarina!” He quickly added, avoiding Magnus’ gaze.

“She’s part of the family anyway, just say it already!”

“Yes, Alexander, do say,” Magnus said without thinking. _Alexander._

Alec shot him a stare.

“Oh,” Magnus whispered, suddenly understanding why Alec refused. It was his story. About the Indonesian prince. “…it’s okay,” he said quietly in the end, “Come on, we all want to hear it.”

“YES!” The Squad shouted happily and Alec chuckled, shaking his head.

“Okay! Fine! Whatever!” the man gave up and started talking.

 

 

_“I hate it here!” Magnus shouted, “I hate this house and this city and this whole country!” He continued screaming as he threw the books out of the shelves._

_“Magnus?” Alec called him, carefully entering their joined room._

_“I hate it!” Magnus groaned, throwing away another book._

_“What’s wrong Magnus?” Alec asked him, trying to reach for him._

_“I hate everything. I hate it here. I want to go home.” The older boy finally broke, “I miss Italy! I want to go home! I don’t like it here!” He cried, letting himself be pulled into a hug. The younger boy dragged Magnus in the bed and they lied together, Magnus hiding his face against Alec’s chest._

_“I will tell you a story,” Alec whispered, breathing into Magnus’ hair. “It’s a story about a prince from Italy.” Magnus stopped sobbing, looking up at Alec._

_“Many years ago, there was an Indonesian prince, living on a small planet called Italy,”_ _Alec started talking._

_“That’s me,” Magnus whispered and Alec nodded._

_“And here… on the planet, he had his family and friends. But he always wanted to travel, to see what it looked like on the other planets… and so, one day, there appeared a big comet flying next to his planet, and she tried alluring the small prince to jump on her, to travel with her, she promised him to see the whole world._

_The small prince jumped on her without thinking, not even got to say goodbye to his parents…” Magnus sniffled, quietly listening to Alec, without interrupting him._

_“He sat on the comet, looking at all the planets they passed until they saw a planet called Czechia. The comet got tired of the small prince already by that time and she decided to leave him there. The small prince suddenly stayed all alone on a planet he has never been to before. And here he met an old lonely wolf, who had no friends because he was very serious and scary.”_

_“Is that wolf you?” Magnus asked and Alec waited a few seconds before he nodded._

_“I don’t think you’re scary,” Magnus whispered, the younger boy smiling as he brushed his hair slowly._

_“Everyone feared the old wolf, except for the small prince and they became friends very quickly. The wolf told the prince all about Czechia and in return, the prince told the wolf everything about his planet…” Alec continued._

_“And so, the wolf offered the small prince to travel with him. They visited all the planets, such as Germany, France, Denmark even. All the planets the small prince ever wanted to see. But even then, there was always something missing. The small prince felt happy to find and meet the wolf, but still he never really felt completely happy.”_

_If Magnus had looked up at that moment, he would see tears falling from Alec’s eyes._

_“That’s why when they visited all the planets in the universe, the wolf said to the prince ‘Now when we have seen everything, you have to ask yourself a question. Are you going to stay here with me? Or you want to go back to your planet?’_

_The small prince then had to decide._

_When the time came and the wolf and the prince had to go back, wherever they wanted to go. They went to see the bright comet, the comet, who could teleport them anywhere they wanted. The only thing they had to do, is telling her where they wanted to go._

_The old wolf looked at the Indonesian prince and smiled, “It has been a wonderful journey, my little prince. May we meet again.” With that, he told the comet to take him home._

_When the wolf disappeared, the prince had to make his choice. The comet asked him where he wanted her to take him. The Indonesian prince thought about it for a long time. Finally, he leaned closer to the comet and whispered something in her ear._

_In a few seconds, both of them disappeared.” Alec finished the story._

_Magnus looked up at him, as the boy quickly dried his tears, forcing a smile._

_“What did he choose?” Magnus asked and Alec shrugged._

_“I don’t know? What do you think?” Alec asked. Magnus looked at the map on the wall in front of them._

_“I think he went home,” he said quietly, Alec nodding as more tears escaped his eyes._

 

Alec finished the story, not looking up at Magnus, who felt like crying once again.

Anytime in the past when Alec told him the story, Magnus always answered the same, that the prince returned home, but he never realised how much it hurt Alec.  In his thoughts, the wolf has become the prince’s home, so they actually never parted, but Alec couldn’t know that.

“So…” Heidi looked at Magnus, “What do you think? Did he go with the lonely wolf, or did he return back to his planet?”

“What do you think the story represents? Did the small prince run away from his home, or did he try returning there?” Someone else asked and Magnus thought about it for a long time, before finally speaking up.

“I think that the small Indonesian prince realised what the life was about. That he’s probably never going to be as happy as he’s on the Czechia plane, with the old wolf. Maybe his family’s still back in Italy, but the prince’s best friend lives in Czechia. So, I believe that if you asked the small prince what he whispered to the comet now, he would tell you, that his friend became more important to him in the end than his family. Because if he truly loved his family, he wouldn’t have ever left.”

The whole group was watching him silently. Magnus unable to look at Alec.

“And about the second question… there it depends on who tells the story. From Alexander’s point of view, he thinks that the small Indonesian prince got away from his family, that he ran his whole life, away from his friends, and family. But if I told the story…” Magnus finally looked up at Alec, who already stared at him.

_If the prince represented Magnus, then he has been indeed running away, away from everything, but if he represented Alexander… then he ran home._

“I would say that the prince left his family and planet against his will, he tried to move on, but his whole life he spent running… trying to get back.”

There was silence for a while, Magnus still looking at Alec. A single tear fell from Alec’s eye, but neither of them moved.

“Will he ever run home?” Someone asked quietly and Magnus blinked.

“I hope so,” he whispered.

At that moment Alec stood up and walked away, heading in the cottage, everyone staring after him, confused.


	9. Honestly? Honestly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad goes on an adventure, Magnus and Alec talk (a bit)

The next morning got Magnus awoken by laugh coming from downstairs. He groaned, wanting to pull a pillow over his head to get some more sleep. In the end, he decided that there is no point of trying to fall asleep again. He got dressed and walked downstairs.

The Squad already sat around the table, talking loudly about today’s plans. Alec stood in the kitchen baking eggs, talking with Catarina.

“Good morning,” Magnus greeted the Squad.

“Hi, Magnus!” One of the boys greeted him before they returned to their discussion and Magnus frowned.

“What are you guys talking about?” He asked.

Zoey looked up at him, “We found an old letter!” She told him excitedly.

“A woman lived here, in this cottage, for many years and her boyfriend had to go to war and she hasn’t seen him since. She waited here for him for many years, but then she had to move to a nearby village. And look!” She pointed on another letter laying on the table.

“He wrote her a letter back, but it’s too late, she isn’t living here anymore! He wrote her a letter that he wants to see her again.” The whole Squad looked excited.

“We have to find this woman!” Ava said, “We have to show her this letter so she can reconnect with the love of her life!”

Magnus nodded, not quite sure what’s happening. Again.

“When are we leaving?”

“As soon as possible,” the Squad called, “Alec, where’s our breakfast? We are in a hurry!” Magnus heard Alec laugh from the kitchen. He walked in there to find smiling Alec and Catarina, preparing the food.

“What’s going on?” Magnus asked and both Catarina and Alec shrugged.

“They found some old letters in one of the shelves and now they want to play matchmakers.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Catarina chuckled at the same moment Alec smiled at Magnus.

“Sure, at least we have plans for today.”

“Oh.” Magnus frowned. “Right… okay.”

“Here,” Alec handed him a plate with breakfast. Magnus stared at it, before nodding quickly.

“Thanks,” he whispered and ran out of the kitchen, returning back to the living room.

Catarina looked at Alec. “He’s trying,” she told him quietly.

“I know, it’s just…” Alec sighed. “We should talk… we almost did a few times, but always something interrupts us.”

Catarina nodded understandingly, taking a few of the plates and together with Alec walking in the living room.

“You will figure it out, I know you will,” she said. “And if it takes you too long, we can always lock you in your bedroom and not let you out until you talk about it.” Alec scoffed.

The letters happened to be the main topic during the whole breakfast. Alec borrowed them a map and Joseph, with a little help from Halley, searched for all possible villages, where the woman from the letters could have based on their content moved to. In the end, they rounded it down to three villages.

After breakfast they cleaned the table and kitchen and Catarina with Alec handed the Squad their lunches, the children packed their bags and the whole group headed out on their little adventure.

 

“So, where are we going?” Magnus asked Joseph as he joined him and Halley in front of the group.

“Here,” Halley pointed somewhere on the map and Magnus—even though having no idea where ‘here’ meant—nodded. “It should take us about an hour to get there.”

“Good job,” Magnus smiled at them, internally groaning. Why are they walking, again? Can’t they take bikes? Go for a run?

Magnus slowed down and waited for Catarina to reach him.

“Hey Magnus,” the woman greeted him, “How do you like it so far?” She teased him, knowing very well how Magnus felt about walking.

“We literally just left the cottage,” he rolled his eyes.

“And the weekend? What about the Squad? Aren’t they great?” Magnus nodded.

“It’s amazing,” he agreed, “They are all so happy and I can see how happy Alec is with them.” Magnus looked at the younger man, who walked only a few metres away from them.

“It has been you, hasn’t it? The prince in the story… right?” Catarina asked carefully and Magnus nodded. It made no sense to lie to her since she knew everything anyway.

“I used to be so angry at living in Czechia, so Alec started telling me this story, to give me hope that one day I can choose if I want to stay here or if I will return back to Italy.”

“So, the Lightwoods adopted you the whole way from Italy?” Magnus nodded.

“How did they even manage to find you there?”

“That I don’t know,” Magnus shrugged.

“And did it- did the story help at least?”

“I did,” Magnus whispered. “But when I look back at it now, I think he never really understood my answer and it must have hurt him…” he added quietly.

“Well, then you should tell him,” Catarina offered.

“Now?” Magnus frowned, but Catarina already pushed him toward Alec.

“Uhm… hi…?” Magnus murmured nervously.

“Hey,” Alec smiled back at him. If he felt nervous as well, he definitely hid it better.

“The prince… from the story… he travelled back home with the wolf,” Magnus blurted out and Alec looked at him with a frown.

“What?”

“The story ending… you always asked me how it ended and I always said that he went home… And every single time I told you that the prince went home, but I never told you that he saw the wolf as his home… And I never told you that because I was afraid that you would refuse the idea…” Magnus forced himself to look up at Alec.

“The wolf would go with you anywhere Magnus, the only thing you had to do was to ask,” he said quietly and Magnus’ heart missed a beat.

“Oh,” Magnus looked down on the ground, before quickly walking away from Alec, Catarina sending him death stares.

 

The group reached the first village. Alec begged them to have a break first and then go knocking on all the doors, looking for the woman from the letters. After the protests, the Squad finally calmed down and actually sat down to eat a little bit.

Magnus sat next to them, listening to the twins, not quite sure if Theo sat next to him or Noah. Probably Theo, Magnus noticed a little freckle above his eyebrow.

“So how did you find the letters?” he asked probably-Theo. The boy looked at him.

“Well, me and Noah,” _Yep it was Theo,_ “browsed the books in the library and found one which looked really old and stuck out among the others… and it was full of them. The letters.”

Magnus frowned. What a coincidence, he thought.

Once they all finished eating, Alec finally allowed the Squad to go to the village to knock on the doors, looking for the woman from the letters.

Ava and Jack walked as firsts, knocking on all the doors. To Magnus’ surprise, everyone has been home, welcoming them warmly, but unfortunately, none of them happened to be the woman they searched for.

 

“The next village is about two hours away,” Joseph announced and after a short discussion where they agree to continue on their trip.

As they walked, Magnus couldn’t help, but to wonder what the possibilities are.

“What are you thinking about?” Alec asked quietly, reaching Magnus from behind. The older man jumped a bit, not expecting him.

“I uh… nothing,” he lied and Alec scoffed. “Actually… there’s a thing.”

“Mhm?” Alec asked and Magnus looked around them to make sure none of the Squad could hear them.

“Did you plan this adventure? Because the coincidence of finding those letters and- Why are you laughing?” Magnus frowned at Alec who indeed laughed loudly.

“Sorry, I just thought you knew from the beginning,” Ale chuckled, trying to calm down. “Or at least Catarina realised.”

“Well, sorry for not being clever enough for your jokes,” Magnus rolled his eyes, which caused Alec to stop laughing immediately and become serious again.

“I never said you’re stupid,” the younger man said quietly and fastened his steps to reach Joseph with Halley, who walked with the map in their hands, navigating.

 

When they reached the second village, the sun already hovered over them. Alec suggested to have a lunch break and Magnus couldn’t be happier, he is so bored with the walking.

“Ugh,” Magnus groaned, sitting down on the grass.

“Tired?” Catarina asked, sitting next to him and Magnus groaned even louder.

“I HATE WALKING!” He shouted, the whole Squad including Alec laughing. “Why can’t we just rent bikes and drive? Or rollers. Whatever. But why walking?!” Alec chuckled and Magnus shot him a stare.

“Sorry,” the younger man mouthed, turning back to Zoey who handed him a bottle of water. “Thank you, Zo,” he smiled at her.

“Can we go now?” Ava asked a few minutes later, all excited, unable to stay calm. Alec sighed.

“Come on Ava, these letters waited there for years, you can survive five more minutes,” he looked at Magnus. “You know, we have to go slow, so Magnus here doesn’t die here out of exhaustion,” he joked and everyone started laughing, except Magnus, who rolled his eyes and with a groan fell back on the ground in the grass.

 

They were in the middle of the second village, knocking on another door. An old woman opened it and smiled at them warmly.

“Good afternoon ma’am,” Jack greeted her politely, “Are you by any chance, Ms Rosaline Palmer?” He asked and the woman smiled. Magnus could literally feel the whole Squad to hold their breaths.

“I am. Indeed. How can I help you?” Magnus heard the teenagers gasping.

“We have found your letters ma’am,” Ava said, standing next to Jack. “We brought them back to you.”

“Oh! Please, come in, come in!” She invited them inside. Magnus turned around, frowning at Alec.

“Who is she?” He asked him quietly and Alec looked at him.

“An old friend of mine,” he whispered and entered the house, smiled at Rosaline and turned around to motion Magnus to follow him. When he looked around himself, he found out that he is indeed the last one standing outside. Quickly running inside, he greeted the old woman and closed the door behind himself.

Rosaline lived in a small house with a beautiful garden, where grew many beautiful flowers. Catarina couldn’t help herself and compliment Rosaline her garden. The old woman smiled kindly and told the group to sit down. The Squad sat on the couches, while Alec, Catarina and Magnus sat aside to the table.

“How long did you plan this?” Magnus asked him quietly, the Squad not paying them any attention, already asking Rosaline dozens of questions.

“We are pen-pals, writing each other letters sometimes and she wrote that it’s lonely here, so we agreed on this… now about… 3 months?” Alec shrugged and Magnus stared at him.

“You’re amazing,” Magnus said in awe. Alec smiled sadly at him, before abruptly standing up from the table and walking toward the kitchen, pouring himself more water. Magnus groaned, lightly hitting the table with his head.

“I am trying Catarina,” he sighed defeatedly, the woman patting his shoulder.

“I know you are Magnus, just give it time.”

 

“Here are your letters,” Ava handed the old woman her old letters.

“Oh, thank you, dear,” Rosaline smiled, carefully sitting in the chair in front of the Squad. “Where did you find them?”

The Squad then proceeded to tell her about how they found the letters and in return Rosaline finally told them about the history of the letters everyone craved for.

The whole way back to the cottage there has been going a wild discussion on about Ms Palmer’s story. Magnus tried to talk to Alec, but the younger man did fine work at avoiding him.

 

When they returned in the evening back to the cottage, everyone so tired, that they just ate a small dinner and headed to bed.

Magnus felt exhausted as well. He wanted to sleep so badly, but as he lied in the bed, he found himself unable to do so. He stared up on the ceiling, thinking about the last few days. Alec still being the kind person Magnus used to know. Kind and caring… Hell, he adopted nine kids he had never met before and gave them home and a new family.

Magnus thought about the last few days and how he talked with Alec. Or at least tried to. They still had so much more to talk about, even though the only thing Magnus wanted to do is to pretend that nothing happened and that everything is still alright.

Whenever he talked to the younger man, for seconds he felt like it is just the two of them again. Magnus needed him back. He wanted to be his best friend again.

At that moment he heard some thud downstairs. He quietly got up from the bed to not wake the sleeping Squad and left the room, walking downstairs. In the kitchen he found Alec, still awake, cleaning the dishes.

“Hey,” Magnus whispered and the younger man jumped a bit, turning around.

“Magnus,” he greeted him quietly, looking at him.

“I will help you,” Magnus offered, walking to the cleaned dishes and started drying them with the towel.

“You don’t have to,” Alec said, “You should get some rest.”

Magnus hasn’t answered him and they continued cleaning the dishes in silence.

“How are you?” Magnus asked suddenly. Alec looked at him, forgetting about the dishes for a second.

“Honestly?”

“Honestly,” Magnus nodded.

_‘Honestly’ is something they agreed on a long time ago. Whenever one of them wanted to know the honest answer, they just said ‘honestly’. Once said ‘honestly’ the other one couldn’t lie._

“I am good. Really good,” Alec said after a while, returning to cleaning the dishes. “I mean… the beginning has been shit, I went through hell, but then I met Catarina and eventually ‘adopted’ the Squad,” the man chuckled lightly, “I have everything I need to be happy,” he smiled sadly.

Magnus didn’t know what to say, so he just continued drying the plates in silence.

“How about you?” Alec asked him. Magnus closed his eyes shut, trying to push the tears away.

“I am so sorry,” Magnus whispered, not able to look at Alec.

“I am so sorry. For everything,” he said a bit louder, finally looking up at the younger man.

“Magnus…”

But Magnus shook his head. “I mean it, Alexander. I should have turned around. I should have talked to you and instead… I behaved like a coward. I let you go because I was selfish…”

“No, Magnus, no,” Alec sighed. “You’re not the only one to blame. I said horrible things to you, and for what it’s worth, I didn’t mean any of them… I don’t deserve your forgiveness, I know, but…” A tear fell down from Alec’s eye.

“You do Alexander, you are the kindest person I have ever met,” Magnus sniffled, tears in his eyes as well. Both men crying at that moment.

“I miss you so damn much,” Magnus whispered before Alec pulled him in a tight hug.

“I missed you too,” Alec whispered back.

They stood in the middle of the kitchen, the water in the sink still running, everything around them quiet, sleeping.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but Alec beat him to it.

“Goodnight, Magnus,” he said.

“Bu-” One look at Alec and Magnus understood that it was better for him to go.

“Goodnight Alexander,” he whispered and walked back upstairs, leaving the younger man behind.


	10. We should talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk

The group arrived back to Prague in evening hours. Magnus offered Alec to go with him and with the Squad to their flat, helping them with their bags.

The Squad went to bed immediately, Magnus sat in the kitchen and watched Alec cleaning the stuff out of the bags. Neither of them saying anything.

When Alec put all the bags in the closet where they belonged, he finally looked at Magnus, who patiently sat there, by the table, watching him, and sighed.

“We should talk,” Alec said quietly and Magnus nodded. The younger man disappeared in the kitchen and soon returned back to the table, holding two glasses in one hand, the bottle of wine Magnus bought him in the other one.

“I thought you threw it away,” Magnus commented quietly.

“Yeah, I did at first, we don’t drink here since they have so much bad experience with alcohol, but then I realised that we might could use it… someday…” Alec explained and Magnus nodded understandingly.

“We don’t have to,” he reassured him, but the younger man shook his head as he sat in front of Magnus.

“I think we are going to need it.”

“That’s an understatement,” Magnus whispered, chuckling softly as he took the glass of wine Alec handed him. They clinked their classes and took a—big—sip.

There was silence for a while.

“So… I should probably start, hm?” Alec asked quietly and Magnus shrugged. The younger man sighed, leaning back on the chair.

“Ten years ago, Maryse found boy magazines in my room and she told Robert.” Magnus frowned. Magazines? He never noticed them… But he didn’t ask, letting Alec talk.

“The Day, they confronted me about it, so I told them the truth. I told them that I am gay… Unsurprisingly Robert went furious. He insisted on sending me to the hospital, or some sort of asylum, where I could get treatment.” The younger man took a deep breath, before continuing.

“Meaning, a treatment by electrocuting. Of course, I dismissed. I refused to go, but he didn’t take no as an answer. He beat me, trying to change my mind, but I resisted. His next move was to kick me out of the family. Robert said that if I am not going to get help, he will kick me out.” Alec had tears in his eyes, full of sadness.

“I thought it hasn’t been such a big deal, that I could still visit you, move to grandma or something, so we could still talk… But then he said- Robert said that I couldn’t contact you and that if you tried to talk to me… he would kick you out as well. And I couldn’t stand that. Neither of you deserved it. You were all supposed to have wonderful, amazing lives and I couldn’t stand in your way… so…” Alec wiped away the tears streaming down from his eyes and took a sip of his wine, pouring some more in the glass.

“So, I did the only thing I could think of. I thought I had some more time, but there you were. I could never forgive myself… all those words I said to you, Magnus…” Alec stuttered, “I am sorry, Magnus,” he sobbed, “I never forgot nor forgave myself for those words.” Magnus took Alec’s hand in his own.

“I am not going to say that everything is alright,” Magnus said through his tears, “You hurt me so much, Alec. I am not going to lie. You fucked me up. I was so scared to tell anyone about who I am. About my family… I feared to have friends… because I thought that if I told anyone, they would use it against me as well, and I just couldn’t go through that again.”

“I am so sorry,” Alec whispered, “I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I know. But you did,” Magnus said, his voice sounding broken.

“Do you… do you think you will ever be able to forgive me?” Alec sniffled.

“Do you think you can forgive me for letting you go?” Magnus asked quietly.

“I never blamed you, Magnus.”

Both of them stayed quiet after that, looking down on their hands. Eventually, Alec pulled away from Magnus and took another sip of the wine.

“After… after they kicked me out and I ran away, I had nothing. No money. Nowhere to go,” Alec continued the story. “I wandered through the city, sleeping on the streets, sometimes on the train stations…”

Magnus started crying again, the shame overwhelming him. He should have done something. Everything was handed to him on a silver plate, while Alec lived out in the streets, fighting for his life.

“I have lost so much weight. Most days I had barely anything to eat… when I had a normal food after so long time, I couldn’t even hold it in my stomach…” The man paused, thinking of how to continue.

“About a month after I left, I met Catarina and her parents. They took me in, gave me food and a place to sleep. I uh… I told them everything that happened and they… just accepted it. They told me that I could stay with them and so I did,” Alec paused, not looking at Theo.

“I grew up with them, finished my school somehow and found a job immediately. I worked crazy hours, day and night shifts, but it has been the only thing that kept me going. Because it got easier when I became too busy working than to think about what happened. Once I saved enough money I moved to my own flat and started working full time. I had only one job at that time, working overtime every day… and then I met him.”

“I met Maxmilian. I was 23 at that time, he just turned 17. Maxmilian came from a rich family, who just moved to Czechia from the USA. But he hasn’t been happy here. I met him one evening, while I was on my jog when I saw him. He tried to kill himself. Jump from the bridge…” Alec paused once again, playing with the glass in his hand.

“I took him back to my little flat I owned at that time and talked to him. He tried to kill himself because his parents upset him. They never paid any attention to him and I think there was something else there as well but I didn’t realise at that time, I just knew that he felt alone and that he kind of reminded me of you,” Alec confessed quietly, not looking up at Magnus. “I thought that maybe if I helped him, I would feel better about what I did to you… So, I let him stay with me and things were good for a while.”

“We became friends and I took another job, so I could take care of us both, while he continued studying. At that time, I met Raphael, who worked at the same restaurant. We both just got out of school, freshmen with no idea what to do, but we managed,” Alec chuckled. “And we went like that for almost two months. Maxmilian wasn’t so angry anymore, he found new friends… he became happy again. He even thanked me many times for saving him.” Alec stopped talking as he breathed slowly to calm himself down.

“One day Maxmilian’s parents found him—I don’t know how—and they went to my flat and literally dragged him out there… I uh… I haven’t seen him since, nor heard from him, until a week later when I got the letter from him.” Alec shook his head.

“A week later I got a letter from him, where he wrote me to not blame myself. To look for more kids, who might need my help… he gave me some money—hell, a lot of money—so I could move to a bigger flat and help some other children…” Alec looked around the room. “I could have never afforded this place if it hasn’t been for Maxmilianand his money…” He sighed.

“What happened?” Magnus asked carefully and Alec looked at him.

“I found out only a few days later…” He whispered, “He drove home with his parents one evening, and while they rode on the roadway, Maxmilian reached for the wheel and his father lost control over the car… all of them dead on the place…”

“Shit,” Magnus cursed quietly, “Oh, Alexander…”

“I failed him, Magnus, I failed everyone I cared about and honestly at that time I just wanted to give the money away and bury myself in work, but then I met Ava. She was only 14 at that time… Jesus Christ,” the younger man shook his head.

“I couldn’t- I still don’t understand, how could anyone leave their child like that, all alone. She has been so… scared. Afraid of everything. Every time I came home late, she would be scared… that I am drunk, that I would beat her, it took her weeks, before she realised, or accepted, that she had nothing to be afraid of, when living with me.”

“About two weeks later I found Jack, his parents alcoholics, and the day I met him, they have beaten him up so badly that we spent the whole night in the hospital. When I brought him back home… He slept in the same room as Ava and she finally started opening up. And suddenly I had a new meaning to life. I was twenty-five years old, had two kids who lived with me…” Alec smiled sadly, looking down on his hands.

“I decided to use Maxmilian’s money, bought this flat and during the kid’s holiday, we started renovating. In the middle of the holiday, the twins, Noah and Theo, joined us. I managed to promote in the restaurant which earned me enough money so the Squad could live their lives as normal teenagers.”

“A month later we met Joseph and only a few days later Halley. The whole Squad, as I started to call them, went to IKEA with me and we bought the bunks for the room and a few more, just as an extra if anyone joined us in the future.”

“Catarina brought here Madzie and a few more months later Zoey joined us. And now, a month ago, Heidi is the last one to join us so far. Of course, there have been a few kids, who didn’t stay long, who decided to leave or return back to their families… but that’s how we ended up here. I am twenty-seven and I am taking care of nine kids,” Alec chuckled, shaking his head.

“I always thought about my future when I was a small boy, but I have never, ever imagined that I would have to find another family.” Magnus smiled at him.

“These kids are the best thing that happened to me Magnus, and I don’t regret anything. If you gave me a time machine to go back in time and change the past… I wouldn’t have,” Alec shook his head and there was silence for a while.

 

“Robert talked to us the evening after you left,” Magnus spoke up. Now came his turn to tell his story.

“I spent crying the whole day and right before the dinner, Robert sat us around the table and he told us that you hit Maryse, that you tried to hurt your parents.” Alec shook his head silently, but Magnus continued, “He said horrible things about you and we all believed him.”

“Robert also told us that we aren’t allowed to talk to you and if we see you, or you try to contact us, we have to tell him immediately…” Magnus paused, looking at Alec, but the younger man looked at him with an unreadable face.

“He then forbade us to talk about you… but Max… he was so small at the time that he couldn’t understand… he only wanted to know where his big brother is… and Robert… Robert didn’t like it and he used to hit him…”

“Is he- is he okay?” Alec sniffled, tears falling from his eyes. Magnus nodded.

“And… and the others? Do they know we are talking? Are they alright?” Magnus shook his head.

“They don’t. But don’t worry about them, they are doing fine… the beginning after you left has been hard for all of us, but with time… we just stopped talking about you.” Magnus looked up at Alec who cried silently. “You would be proud of them…” Magnus smiled.

“I miss them,” the younger man said, blinking away the wet tears. “And they probably don’t even remember me.”

“Sometimes even I haven’t been sure that you were real…” Magnus admitted almost inaudibly and Alec frowned, Magnus shrugging hopelessly.

“I couldn’t talk about you, we had no photos of you and ten years is a damn long time… sometimes I used to think that you were my imaginary friend… I… I-” At that moment Alec stood up and started nervously pacing around the room.

“I am really sorry,” Magnus whispered, watching the younger man. “But then I saw you again on the event and I… remembered everything. All our memories and I realised once again that you are real. That you always were real… and that I missed you…” Magnus sniffled as he stood up.

“And you are still the kindest person I have ever known and I am so sorry I let you go, Alexander… but if there’s anything I can do for you to give me another chance… I will. I will do anything, just so we can be friends, or family even, again. Because I missed you for too long Alec.”

“I missed you so damn much,” Alec whispered, walking to him and pulled him in a tight hug. “I missed you too.”


	11. You're hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec try to be friends again

The next morning Alec woke up earlier so he could finish cleaning the living room after the trip. Surprisingly that someone else already woke up before him, cleaning the dishes in the kitchen.

“Good morning, Alec,” Ava greeted him.

“Ava… morning,” Alec frowned, “Why are you up so early?” The girl shrugged.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she replied as she continued washing the dishes. “How did your talk with Magnus go yesterday?”

“How do you know about that?” Alec asked and Ava smiled.

“So, he stayed here longer yesterday, didn’t he?” Alec nodded and Ava put out the glasses she washed and dried them, putting them in the shelf.

“I know because you never drink alone.”

“Ava…” Alec sighed. He forgot to clean the glasses and bottle of wine they finished with Magnus the night before.

“It’s okay,” the girl quickly nodded when Alec groaned, leaning against the counter. “It’s really okay Alec,” she repeated.

“I know you’re not an alcoholic… alright? I just want to know if the two of you finally talked.” Alec watched her, thinking when did she became so wise and then nodded.

“We did,” he confessed quietly.

“Is he- is he one of your siblings?” Ava asked carefully and Alec nodded again.

“How did you figure out?”

“I saw your look when Magnus talked about his family the other day,” the girls said calmly, “And I saw his reaction when he found out about your story… he didn’t know. He looked hurt.” Ava looked up at Alec.

“Alec, you are always taking care of us. You always look after us. At least do this one thing for yourself. Talk to him. Talk to Magnus and sort this out. We will be fine.” Alec smiled at her, pulling Ava in a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered, kissing her on the hair.

“We will be alright,” Ava said quietly.

“We will be alright,” Alec agreed.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Alec hasn’t seen Magnus for the next week. They agreed, that it would be for the best if both of them took their time to think about things said that night. And Alec thought about it a lot.

He thought about the rest of his siblings as well. If Magnus, Alec’s best friend, thought that Alec wasn’t real… then what did the others think then? Would they still be as open-minded as Magnus? Talk to Alec again?

 

A week later Catarina invited them for a brunch. Alec with Raphael had work, but they promised the woman to join them for a while at least.

As soon as they arrived, both of them immediately headed over to the table, where the rest of their friends already sat. Alec hasn’t seen them since the trip, too busy working… and thinking. Ava promised to not tell anyone about Alec’s and Magnus’ relationship so he would have some more time to think about it and eventually tell the Squad by himself.

“Hi, Alec! Raphael!” Catarina greeted them, standing up to hug both men.

“Hey guys,” Alec smiled at the rest of the group. “How have you been?”  Ragnor mumbled something, looking at the man sitting next to him.

“Just ignore him,” the man said. Nikolas.

“What did you do to him?” Alec joked, Niko shrugging.

“We argued about my t-shirt,” he pointed at it. “Who shot first, you know? Han Solo or-” Alec started laughing.

“Well, I would suggest asking the twins, Theo and Noah, they sure have many theories and proofs,” he winked at Nikolas, who grinned at the same time as Raphael groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“Great, now he will never shut up about it.”

“I’m going to get some food,” Alec announced and walked away, making his way to the counters full of food. As he stood in front of it, wondering what he should take, someone walked to him from behind.

“They have really good cinnamon rolls, I see you already took some,” Magnus said quietly and Alec turned around, smiling.

“How could I ever resist _Kanelsnegle_? Or even _pålæschokolades_?” He teased, knowing Magnus still didn’t know how to pronounce it.

“Ha ha,” the older man rolled his eyes, “Have you ever tried Æbleskiver, though?”

“Taler dansk, er vi ikke?” Alec raised his eyebrows. _Speaking Danish, aren’t we?_ Magnus smiled at him.

“So, how many languages do you exactly speak?” Magnus asked.

“Four.”

“Four?” Magnus chuckled.

“I was bored,” Alec shrugged, both men smiling.

“It’s good to see you again,” Magnus said quietly.

“You too, Magnus,” Alec nodded at him and together they headed back to the table.

“So, what are you planning for the weekend?” Catarina asked Magnus, but the man didn’t hear her.

“How’s the Squad doing?” Magnus asked Alec instead and the younger man smiled.

“They are alright, still talking about the weekend.”

“Alec…?” Catarina tried again.

“Zoey asked about you,” Alec said, looking at Magnus who frowned.

“Really?”

“Yeah, she really likes you,” he confessed, “Maybe you can join us for dinner someday?” He offered.

“I would like that,” Magnus smiled.

“What is happening?” Raphael frowned, “I thought they like… hated each other?”

“A lot of things happened on the trip,” Catarina shrugged.

“It’s for better though,” Ragnor spoke up.

“I really hope they will work it out,” the woman smiled.

“How about tomorrow?” Alec asked, “You could come, we’re having a movie night.”

Magnus’ face lit, “What are you going to watch?”

“Some Jace Bond movie probably,” Alec chuckled, “We just saw all the Sean Connery’s ones and Roger Moore’s… now’s Daniel Craig’s turn.”

“What about Pierce Brosnan?” Magnus frowned and Alec quickly shook his head.

“No. I don’t like him,” Alec shivered and Magnus scoffed.

“Alright, I will be there, should I bring anything?”

“Whatever, just nothing sweet, please, they always have too much energy then.” The older man chuckled.

“Very well.”

“Guys we are still here!” Raphael called them, both men quickly broke out from their bubble and Catarina hit Raphael in the shoulder.

“Ouch! Why?”

“Because you’re an idiot!” Catarina hissed, “They are just getting on so well! Leave them alone,” she whispered-shouted at him.

Alec slightly pulled back, away from Magnus. It’s just an instinct to be so friendly with him, but they aren’t friends, right? They are still figuring things out. The younger man looked at Magnus quickly, before turning back to Catarina.

“What are you up to this week?” Alec asked her to change the topic.

“Not much,” the woman answered, looking at her boyfriend. Magnus sighed, pulling slightly back from Alec as well. Alec’s probably just being his usual friendly self. He probably couldn’t have forgiven him that easily.

“Magnus? How about you? What are you doing? Are you also coming on the movie night?” The man looked at her and then at Alec.

“I need to go on the toilet,” he blurted out, abruptly standing up, walking away from the table.

“I’m going to get some more food,” Alec announced right after, leaving in the other direction.

“What the hell did just happen?” Raphael frowned. Catarina hit him again.

“They were getting on together so well, you had to ruin it, right?” She frowned at him.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The next evening Magnus stood in front of Alec’s flat, knocking hastily on the door.

Sure, yesterday they got on pretty well. It was always easy for Magnus to talk with Alec… but still, somewhere deep down he worried. Luckily, before he could start to overthink things, even more, the door opened.

“Hi, Magnus!” Halley smiled at him, inviting him inside the flat.

“Hey, Magnus!” The Squad called once he entered the living room and he smiled at them.

“Good evening Catarina, Ragnor… Alexander,” he smirked deviously.

“Oh no, what did you do?” Alec asked. He knew that face. Magnus chuckled.

“Nothing,” he shrugged, looking somewhere above the younger man.

“Magnus Bane! I know that face! What did you do?!”

“Fine! Hey Squad!” Magnus turned around, facing the teenagers. “I bought you popcorn!” He announced, throwing them the pockets of the corns.

“Yes!” The Squad screamed at the same time as Alec groaned, throwing the TV remote he held at Magnus.

“I told you to not bring anything!” He called but didn’t really seem upset. Magnus winked at him, chuckling. Alec frowned when he realised what Magnus did.

“I uh…” He reached down and picked up some of the popcorn pockets. “I will just go… make these…” The man stuttered, waving with the pockets, disappearing from the room.

 Magnus groaned, falling down on the couch next to Ava and Zoey.

“Why do I fuck up everything?” He murmured, hiding his face in his hands.

“You’re doing fine,” Ava whispered, leaning close to him. “He will forgive you.” Magnus looked at her with a frown.

“So… you know who I am to him?” He asked quietly and the girl nodded.

“I know for a while now, it’s okay Magnus.” The man shifted nervously. “He will forgive you.”

“How can you be so sure?” Magnus frowned.

“Because I know Alec, he probably already forgave you, he just needs some time to adjust to it.” Magnus sighed.

“Gosh, I hope so… I really miss him.”

“Magnus? Can I talk to you for a sec?” Catarina called him at that moment and Magnus looked up at her, nodding. He stood up from his seat and walked to her.

“Is everything alright?” Magnus asked her quietly as they walked in the hall, away from the others, so they could talk undisturbed.

“Yeah, I wanted to say sorry for what I said before… at the birthday party and then… I only meant well, for your and Alec’s sake… so you would talk to each other again.”

“I know Catarina,” Magnus nodded at her. “I was angry back then, but… Thank you, apology accepted,” he smiled at her, “I also think that we are both stubborn, so... Congratulations that you managed it.” Catarina chuckled.

“Alright! Let’s do this!” Alec called from the living room, handing Noah, Jack and Zoey the bowls with popcorn. Magnus noticed that the younger man avoided him at all cost (again), sitting on the other side of the room. He sighed.

Someone in the room turned the lights off and the movie on and soon the Skyfall started playing. Magnus sat deeper in the couch and tried to pay attention to the movie… which he found out wasn’t as easy as he hoped for. With Alec sitting on the couch slightly in front of Magnus and the older man found himself stealing glances at him all the time.

“No!” Zoey next to Magnus shouted at the moment the house exploded. Magnus jumped a bit, not expecting it.

“Che diavolo?” _What the hell?_ He shouted-whispered at her.

“Ma hanno distrutto la casa!” _But they destroyed the house!_ The girl argued. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Mi hai spaventato! È solo una casa!” _You scared me! It’s just a house!_

“Shhh!” Ava shushed them and both of them quieted immediately.

“Sorry,” Magnus whispered, looking at Alec, who already stared at them with a knowing smile.

 

“You’re hurt! You’re hurt!” The bad guy in the movie said and Magnus frowned, looking at Alec, who watched the movie, unaware of Magnus watching him. _You’re hurt,_ Magnus thought, _I can see how broken you’re now, I am sorry. I am sorry we broke you._

“What have they done to you?” The man in the movie asked again, Magnus still watching Alec. _We outcasted him from our family. Pushed him away. Tried to forget about him…_

“Free both of us…” The villain growled. _Let’s finish this,_ Magnus thought, _let me go and never talk to me again…_

“With the same bullet.” At that moment Alec turned around and their eyes met.

“Do it!” The villain shouted and Magnus gasped, quickly standing up from the couch and rushing to the kitchen. He leaned over the sink and took a deep breath. With a shaking hand, he poured himself some water and drank it.

“You alright?” Alec asked him as he leaned against the counter, facing Magnus from a safe distance. The older man nodded.

“Just thirsty, so I went to get something to drink.”

“Honestly?” Alec asked and Magnus looked up at him.

“What’s going on?” Magnus sighed.

“What are we doing? Sometimes I feel like everything is alright and we are back to being friends as if nothing happened. I just want to pretend that those last ten years never happened, but on the other side… no matter how hard I try, I just can’t pretend that everything is alright.” Alec nodded quietly, not interrupting him.

“I think we both have some things to think about,” Alec spoke up when Magnus stayed quiet for a while. “And that can’t be rushed. For all it’s worth… I already forgave you, Magnus… so I think that now we both just need some time to get used to being so close to each other again.”

“I really want this to work out, because I missed you for too fucking long,” Magnus whispered.

“I know, and we will. Just give it some time.” Magnus nodded unsurely. Alec raised his eyebrows at him and pushed away from the counter, walking toward Magnus.

The older man frowned, not sure what was happening, but when the Alec pulled his arms around Magnus and hugged him tightly, he calmed down a bit.

When they returned back to the living room, the lights already turned on and everyone discussed the movie.

 

Raphael with Nikolas already left and Magnus promised to drive Catarina with Ragnor home, so they were just saying goodbye to the Squad when Alec walked to the older man.

“You know,” Alec said quietly, “I was thinking about what we talked about in the kitchen… about the time stuff and all… do you think… would you maybe like to join us on Wednesday?” Alec asked quietly.

“The Squad has a day off, so I am taking them to the park for a picnic… you can join us if you want…?” Magnus nodded, smiling.

“I will make sure to clear my schedule,” he promised and Alec grinned.

“Okay! Great! Yeah…”

“Okay…”

“Can I come too?” Ragnor asked and both men frowned at him, Catarina even slapped him on the chest.

“What? Why?” Ragnor groaned, still looking at the men.

“Sure… Why not… The more the better… right?” Alec babbled, nervously looking at Magnus.

“Yeah… I will see you then,” Magnus forced a smile and they left.


	12. Is she the mother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes on a picnic with Alec and the Squad (please read notes)

When Wednesday arrived, Magnus woke up with a smile. He’s going on a picnic with the Squad. And Alec.

Although he had to go to the work first, since there are still things that needed to be done, as soon as the clock beat 12 o’clock, Magnus already closed his laptop, quickly leaving the office.

Alec sent him the address earlier that day, where they are supposed to meet. On his way there Magnus jumped in the nearest bakery and bought some sweet pastry. When he finally reached the park, the Squad and Alec already waited for him with baskets in their hands.

“Hi, guys!” Magnus greeted them. Alec offered him a warm smile, which caused Magnus to break the eye contact.

“Let’s go!” Zoey called after a while of awkward silence.

“Where’s Ragnor?” Magnus asked once Alec reached him, walking next to him.

“He texted me yesterday evening that unfortunately, something came up, so he can’t join us,” Alec shrugged. (Actually, it was all Catarina’s doing. She threatened her boyfriend, so in the end, the man gave up and texted Alec that he can’t come so the two men could be alone together, catching up on the missing years…)

“Oh, it’s just us then…” Magnus said quietly.

 

The group found a nice place next to the water where it hasn’t been so crowded by so many people and they pulled out the blankets, spreading them out on the ground. Magnus sat next to Zoey (or more like the girl sat in between him and Alec…) and the rest of the Squad sat in a circle.

“So, how come that you didn’t have school today?” Magnus asked.

“Oh, but we did,” Madzie chuckled.

“We had something called the Sports day,” Joseph explained, “It’s a special day at school, where all classes compete in all kinds of sports.” Magnus nodded.

“And had any of you succeeded?” The whole Squad grinned and Magnus frowned, looking at Alec, who shrugged.

“Joseph won the orienteering competition, Ava in a run for 100 meters, Jack for 1500 meters.”

“Wow!” Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Good job Squad!”

“Yeah, we still should be able to compete as teams, not as classes. We could be together and we would be the best team ever!” Zoey called and the whole Squad agreed.

“The Squad is the best!” They called in unison and Magnus chuckled, watching them celebrate.

They pulled out their lunches. Most of them had some sandwiches which probably Alec made, the others had vegetables and some fruits. Magnus chuckled, reaching into his own bag and pulling out the paper bags with the sweet pastries he bought earlier that day.

“I brought some doughnuts, muffins… anyone wants?” He asked, putting them in the centre of the small circle the group formed.

“Leeeonardo!” Alec groaned, “I begged you, begged you to not bring anything sweet!” Zoey quickly leaned over to Alec and put a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t listen to him,” she grinned at Magnus.

“Mhm…” Alec mumbled from under Zoey’s hand.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you,” Magnus chuckled, smirking at the younger man and opening the bag, putting out all the pastries for the Squad to take some.

“Why?!” Alec called when Zoey finally let go of him and instead reached for one of the muffins.

“Sorry not sorry,” Magnus grinned at him.

“You!” Alec shouted as he took one of the muffins and threw it at Magnus.

“Hey!” The older man squeaked, jumping on his legs. “Stop it!” He shouted, but Alec already held another muffin in his hand. “No!”

“Aaah!” Magnus screamed as he ran around the still sitting Squad, trying to catch some of the muffins to throw them back at Alec. Soon they started fighting, throwing muffins at each other, the Squad laughing.

“You’re wasting food!” Magnus shouted at the younger man. “What are you? Twelve?” Alec scoffed.

“Okay!” Alec breathed out as he stopped running. “I give up, I promise!” The younger man raised his hands above his head, walking slowly toward Magnus.

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked carefully, not trusting him, but the younger man kept walking in his direction.

“Nothing, I just want to talk!”

“You expect me to trust you?” Magnus scoffed and Alec shook his head. “Why?” Magnus asked once Alec was standing right in front of him.

“Because you should never trust anyone,” the younger man said and before Magnus could notice what Alec was up to, the other man pushed him into him with a laugh. Magnus lost his balance and felt himself falling in the water. As he ran away from Alec earlier, he didn’t notice that he stopped right in front of the lake.

“Seriously?” He shouted at Alec once he surfaced, but the younger man laughed loudly, smiling so widely, that Magnus couldn’t actually be angry with him.

“Help me at least out of the water,” Magnus grumbled and Alec raised his eyebrows.

“I am not giving you that chance.”

“Chance for what?” Magnus frowned.

“Fine,” Alec sighed, “C’mon,” he reached his hand toward Magnus who caught it and with a devious smirk pulled Alec into the lake as well.

“Hey!” The younger man shouted before he fell in the water next to Magnus. He wasn’t laughing anymore, instead, he looked Magnus straight in the eyes.

“That’s what you get for not listening to me,” Alec said with a smirk.

“That’s what you get for wasting food I bought,” Magnus teased back, chuckling as he climbed out of the water, carefully sitting on the other side of the Squad’s circle, so he sat further from Alec. Even the younger man still chuckled. Magnus smiled for himself. He missed this side of Alec.

“I will get back at you for that!” He threatened with a smile, not actually being serious.

 

“We should head home,” Alec said, looking down on his clothes. “I am completely soaked.”

“But Alec! We don’t want to go!” The Squad whined. Alec looked at Magnus who shrugged.

“Magnus is soaked as well,” he pointed out.

“So, go just the two of you, we can stay here,” the Squad tried and Alec frowned, clearly disapproving the idea.

“Or we could go to my place,” Magnus offered, “It’s just around the corner, we could continue this… party there.”

“YES!” The Squad agreed enthusiastically. Alec looked at Magnus.

“Are you sure?” He asked carefully and Magnus smiled at him, nodding.

“I am, also, it’s too soon to end this, I am rather enjoying it.”

“Alright,” Alec gave up, rolling his eyes, “Let’s go to Magnus’.”

The group packed their bags and baskets and they headed to the bus station. Alec with Magnus looked really ridiculous, standing in the bus, totally soaked, the water dripping off them. The Squad made fun of them the whole ride, taking pictures and laughing, but Magnus couldn’t make himself to care. Alec was smiling and that’s what mattered to Magnus.

Once they reached Magnus’ flat, Magnus told the Squad to sit down in his living room and together with Alec walked in his bedroom.

“Here,” Magnus handed Alec some of his clothes. “These are probably my most boring clothes,” he said, handing him the black t-shirt and trousers, knowing very well that Alec didn’t like wearing colourful things.

“Thanks,” Alec chuckled, taking them from him. “I will… uh... go change now…” He said nervously. “Bathroom?”

“First door on the left,” Magnus pointed toward the hall and the younger man left the room.

 

When both of them changed their wet clothes into Magnus’ dry ones, Magnus put the old clothes in the dryer and walked back to the living room, where the Squad sat.

“Your flat is huge,” Theo said as soon as Magnus returned.

“I like your dog,” Heidi announced. “Why didn’t you take her with you to the park?” She asked, petting the dog.

“Her name’s Daisy. It seems she likes you as well… I didn’t know if any of you isn’t allergic,” Magnus explained.

“Alec, are you going to buy us the ice cream?” Someone from the Squad asked and Magnus frowned at the younger man, raising his eyebrows.

“No! You already had the muffins!” Alec pouted.

“You mean those muffins you threw at me?” Magnus scoffed.

“Come on Alec! You promised! You said that if we win any competitions you will buy us ice cream!”

“And we won!”

“Three times!”

“Alright! A deal is a deal!” Alec said, taking his wallet from the still wet jacket and headed toward the door.

“I will go with you!” Magnus called after him.

“Sooo, can we watch the TV meanwhile?” Jack asked, grinning and Alec groaned.

“Seriously Jack?”

“What?” The boy shrugged.

“It’s so big!” Noah backed him up.

“Do you have any games?” Theo asked and Magnus looked at Alec, who shook his head.

“Magnus… don’t!”

“Or what?” Magnus teased him, “There’s no water you can push me into!”

“Magnus don’t you dare!” Alec hissed as he walked toward the older man.

“Catch me if you can!” Magnus shouted, running toward the TV and taking the case with the games.

“Magnus!” Alec called, chasing him.

“Magnus! Here!” Joseph laughed, raising his hands and Magnus tossed him the case before Alec could take it.

“Joseph…” The younger man started, but Magnus took his arm and started dragging him toward the door.

“I believe you can figure out how it works!” Magnus called after the Squad and pushed Alec out of the flat, closing the door behind them.

 

“Why do you keep doing this to me?” Alec asked and Magnus looked at him. They walked out of the building, heading toward the closest supermarket.

“I like teasing you,” Magnus decided to answer truthfully. “Because it makes you smile. I miss seeing your smile.”

Alec blushed, looking down on the road and Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Come on, the closest store is right there!” He pointed over the street. They crossed the road and walked inside the small building, heading toward the ice cream aisle.

“Which ice cream do they like?” Magnus asked, opening the ice box.

“Just take some Eskimo’s,” Alec shrugged. “Or take the s-” He stopped abruptly and Magnus looked at him with a frown.

“What’s wrong?” He asked and Alec quickly pulled him away from the icebox in one of the aisles.

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked him, shocked by how close Alec stood to him.

“I saw my ex,” Alec whispered a blush already appearing on his cheeks. Magnus really tried, but he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Stop it!” Alec hissed, but Magnus couldn’t. The younger man put his hand over Magnus’ mouth to silence him and both men froze.

“Okay, sorry,” Magnus whispered from behind the hand a few seconds later. “Tell me what he looks like and I will go out there to see if he’s gone.” Alec nodded and finally pulled away from his hand.

“He has darker skin, black hair… slightly taller than you are,” he said and Magnus walked back to the icebox, looking around.

“He’s gone,” he said, looking back at Alec and the younger man breathed out, walking toward Magnus.

“So… what’s the story?” Magnus asked, nudging into Alec.

“There’s no story,” Alec murmured, picking up the ice creams and both men headed toward the cash desk.

“C’mon, tell me. Why won’t you tell me?”

“Because it’s awkward.”

“Everyone has an awkward-ex-story, come on! Tell me!” Magnus insisted with a smile.

“Ugh, why are you so annoying?” Alec rolled his eyes, putting the ice creams on the counter.

“I will pay for them!” Magnus quickly told the woman sitting behind the cash desk, pulling out his wallet and Alec raised his eyebrows at him.

“Fine, whatever…” Alec looked around to make sure the man couldn’t hear them, “We, me and Ian, dated for a little while and he’s a good guy, even though a bit… enthusiastic about everything. I didn’t really care, because it’s actually nice to… to live to the fullest, you know?” He chuckled nervously.

They took the ice creams and walked out of the shop.

“It was really good to get out of this life sometimes to just forget about all my problems… don’t get me wrong, I love the Squad dearly.”

“Of course.”

“But it was nice to just be me for once…”

“So, what went wrong?” Magnus asked and Alec sighed.

“I never… I never told him about the Squad, because I don’t want them to meet my boyfriends unless I am sure they will stay around… so… yeah. He found out and it wasn’t nice. He- he thought that they were my children, or at least some of them and accused me of lying to him, of misleading him…” Alec looked at Magnus and smiled sadly.

“We misunderstood each other because I dated him for the joy of life. To have some fun and freedom, but evidently, he wanted something more and the Squad… they weren’t the part of it. And we argued about that as well, because Ian insisted that I…” Alec scoffed, looking on the ground, kicking into the stones on the sidewalk.

“Ian insisted that the Squad goes to some sort of orphanage so we could carry on with our lives as we did before. Unburdened.”

“Oh shit,” Magnus cursed, brushing Alec’s shoulder to show him some support.

“So, we broke up, it actually really sucked, because we still liked each other at that moment, but it just didn’t work so… I still kind of like him and seeing him…hurts.”

“I understand,” Magnus said quietly, “Come on, let’s go back to the Squad.”

 

～☽✺☾～

 

They found the Squad sitting in front of the TV, playing Tekken. Everyone cheering loudly, encouraging Noah and Theo competing against each other, not even noticing that Alec with Magnus came back.

“Let me,” Magnus whispered, taking the bags with ice creams from him. “I will put them in the freezer, we can eat them later.” Alec nodded, giving him the bags, walking to the living room, joining the Squad.

When Magnus returned from the kitchen, he sat down on the couch next to the younger man and looked at Alec who watched the Squad with a warm smile.

“You really love them, don’t you?” Magnus asked quietly to not interrupt the Squad and Alec looked at him and nodded.

“You made the right choice. I understand that it was hard, but they are worth it and one day… one day you’ll find someone who will love you and them equally. They are so lucky to have you.”

“I am lucky to have them,” Alec said with tears in his eyes, “But thank you.”

The moment was ruined by the sound of the doorbell and everyone turned toward Magnus.

“I will get it,” Magnus smiled. He stood up and walked to the door, opening it.

“Isabelle,” the man raised his eyebrows, “What are you doing here?”

“Hello to you too,” the woman smiled, “I just wanted to see you. Can I come in?”

“NO!” Magnus quickly blurted out and Isabelle winced. _Sorry, Alec is inside and you don’t know that I am talking to him and you shouldn’t find out this way, also I don’t think he’s ready to face you either… and I want him for myself, at least for now…_

Isabelle frowned, clearly hurt.

“I am sorry Izzy,” Magnus said, “But I have a company… maybe next time?”

“O-kay,” the woman whispered, turning around.

“I promise I will text you!” Magnus called after her.

 

“Who was it?” Alec asked once Magnus sat back next to him.

“Uh… a friend,” Magnus lied.

“Oh, shit. Sorry,” Alec frowned, “That’s none of my business.”

The older man shook his head, smiling at the younger man.

“It’s okay.”

“No, we should probably go anyway….”

Magnus shook his head again, putting his hand on Alec’s shoulder to stop him from standing up.

“Stay a little longer,” he whispered, “I like your company. And the Squad is enjoying themselves as well.”

Alec looked at the children sitting in front of the TV, cheering loudly, laughing.

“Okay,” he smiled, looking back at Magnus.


	13. Happy birthday Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad celebrates Alec's birthday, some unexpected visitors arrive

During the next few weeks, Magnus started spending more and more time with Alec and the Squad. Of course, there were still moments sometimes, when Magnus felt guilty about his and Alec’s history, but they managed to put it behind them and try to move on.

As Magnus soon found out, this Alec’s pretty much the same Alec he used to know all those years ago.

They spent a lot of time together, just the two of them, having dinners and lunches together, or with the Squad as well, going on trips and so on. Many times, the Squad slept over at Magnus’ place (he bought extra mattresses, so they could all fit there) or some nights Magnus stayed over at Alec’s place.

In the beginning both men always insisted on sleeping separately, one in bed, the other on the couch, but after a few nights when drunken Magnus managed to persuade Alec to simply share the bed, which happened to be way more comfortable than the couch, they didn’t make such a big deal out of it anymore.

Magnus always thought about telling his siblings about Alec, and when asked the younger man if he wanted to meet them, Alec always shrugged and quickly changed the topic.

But Magnus saw the sadness in his eyes.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Alec’s birthday approached fast. Surprisingly even after all those years Magnus still remembered the date. September 13th.

The younger man invited all his friends for lunch at their flat. Magnus got really excited about that because he loved eating at Kollektiv. Since Alec worked as a chef in a nearby restaurant, his cooking skills were… really good.

“Hi!” Magnus smiled, pulling Alec in a hug. “Happy birthday!” He whispered in Alec’s ear, before pulling away.

“But your gift has to wait,” he teased and Alec snorted.

“I think I will survive the wait,” Alec winked at the older man and Magnus raised his eyebrows, challenging him.

“When are the others coming?” Magnus asked as both men walked in the kitchen.

“Soon.”

“And the Squad?”

“Locked in their room, preparing some surprised for me…” Magnus grinned as he sat on the counter, facing Alec.

“Do you need any help with that… food?” The older man asked and Alec chuckled shaking his head, walking over to the stove.

“I am making chicken with my favourite spicy called the ‘Golden Chicken’ and I’m making some rice with it.” Magnus hummed approvingly.

“And I bought some chocolate cake, the Squad loves it.” The older man smiled, pulling out a box out of his bag.

“I made something as well.” He handed the box to Alec, who curiously opened it.

“Kanelsnegle?” The younger man gasped, “Magnus… I… Thank you!” Alec grinned, taking one and tasting it.

“Mhm. It’s really good!”

“It’s original Danish recipe!” Magnus announced, smiling proudly.

“You’re amazing!”  Alec chuckled, putting the box down on the counter and checking the chicken in the oven.

“I didn’t know you baked.”

“My first time actually,” Magnus confessed and Alec turned around with a grin.

“Really? And your flat still stands?”

“Oh please,” Magnus rolled his eyes.

The bell ringed.

“I’ll get it,” Magnus told Alec and went to open the door.

“Hello!” Catarina chuckled as she hugged Magnus and ran in the kitchen to greet Alec.

“Ragnor. Raphael. Nikolas,” Magnus greeted the rest of the group that just arrived. “Good to see you, come in.”

“Catarina, could you please tell the Squad that we have lunch? They won’t let me in.” Alec asked the woman from the kitchen.

“Sure,” the woman chuckled as she left the room.

 

“I believe that before we wish good appetite to each other, the honouree should have a speech, don’t you think?” Magnus said with a smirk once everyone sat down to the table.

The younger man rolled his eyes and as the group chanted, he stood up, clinking the glass to calm them down and get their attention.

“Alright, alright,” he took a deep breath, “First, I am very happy that we are all here, thank you very much for coming. Second, I just want to say how grateful I am for all of this. Squad,” Alec looked at the kids, “You are the best family I could have ever ask for, and the rest of you,” the man looked at his friends, his gaze lingering for a bit longer on Magnus, “Thank you for being my friends.”

“Now let’s go eat, I’m starving!” Alec joked, sitting down as everyone cheered.

The group joined their hands and said “Good appetite” in unison.

“Such a touching speech,” Magnus teased when the Squad started eating already and the younger man scoffed.

“But true,” Alec said quietly and Magnus nodded.

 

“Cake! Cake! Cake!” The Squad cheered as Alec brought the chocolate cake, putting it down on the table, he then disappeared in the kitchen again and soon came back with the sweets Magnus made him.

“What is that?” Ava asked, frowning.

“Kanelsnegle. Magnus made it, you should try it, it’s really good.”

The girl frowned, eyeing the cinnamon rolls suspiciously, but in the end, reached for one.

“It’s not that bad,” she murmured, “Where is it from?”

“Denmark,” Magnus smiled at her and Ava raised her eyebrows.

“But you were never in Denmark, were you? How do you know it then?” She looked at Alec.

“I was there many years ago, with Magnus. I even studied there for a few months.”

_Oh, Magnus remembered the trip. Their whole family drove to Copenhagen because Robert had some business there and Alec ate the Kanelsnegle for the first time and loved them since. The next time Alec went to Denmark was when he studied there for half a year. It was horrible if you ask Magnus because, for the first time since he moved in with the Lightwoods, he didn’t get to see Alec every day._

“I just know that Alec can’t resist them so I made them for him,” he smiled at the younger man.

“Alright!” Catarina called as she finally put all 28 candles on the cake. “Wish something and blow them,” she told Alec.

The younger man looked at Magnus right before closing his eyes and blowing the candles.

“What did you wish for?” Halley asked as soon as Alec opened his eyes again. “Wait! Don’t tell me otherwise it won’t come true!”

Alec chuckled, avoiding Magnus’ gaze.

“Let’s go eat,” he smiled as he took the knife and started cutting the cake.

 

“Gift time!” Madzie called.

“Everyone goes first!” Joseph announced, “We will go as last.”

Alec raised his eyebrows, smiling, but didn’t say anything.

“Very well, I will go first,” Catarina said, reaching for her gift. She picked up a small red box and handed it over to Alec with a smile.

The man took the nicely packed gift from her and started slowly unpacking it. Inside he found a small book.

“It’s for your recipes,” Catarina explained and Alec smiled.

“Thank you, CATARINA,” he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

Ragnor handed him a poorly wrapped gift and chuckled nervously.

“Sorry,” he said, but Alec shook his head.

“Oh,” the man gasped, opening it, “I always wanted this book! Where did you find it!” Alec stared at Ragnor.

“Did you forget? I have a part-time job in the book shop. I’m like a magic librarian,” Ragnor joked and everyone around the table laughed.

Raphael and Nikolas bought Alec CDs with Star Wars movies. Alec chuckled. “The Squad will surely love this,” he said and the kids grinned. Then everyone looked at Magnus.

“I made you Kanelsnegle…” He said, “And I have one more personal surprise for later when everyone leaves.”

“Ohhh!” Everyone around them gasped and the two men frowned at each other.

“Not like that!” Magnus shouted, “You idiots!” But everyone laughed already.

“Alright,” someone from the Squad called, “It’s our turn!”

Alec chuckled, putting all the gifts on the side, watching as the kids ran away in their room and soon returned, holding something in their hands.

“You know, how you always complain that the wall in the hall is empty?” Zoey asked. “You couldn’t find anything to put there, so we found it for you!”

At that moment the boys straightened what they held in their hands. A big paper desk with pictures at it. They were mostly pictures of Alec and the Squad, but the rest of their friends appeared on some of them as well.

“We made you a gallery of us. And don’t worry, we put Magnus on some of them as well!” Alec frowned a bit, but in the end, realised that it didn’t matter and grinned.

“Oh my god! Squad! I love this!” He said, tears in his eyes, “Thank you so much! I love you guys!”

“Group hug!” Ava called and everyone surrounded Alec, pulling him in a tight hug.

“Okay guys, I can’t breathe,” Alec chuckled and everyone pulled away.

“Let’s go hang it in the hall!” The man announced and the boys helped him, taking the paper desk, walking to the hall. As they hanged the pictures, the rest of the group watched them with smiles.

“Amazing ideas dears,” Magnus told the girls, standing next to him and they grinned at him. “But who chose the pictures? I look so bad at them!” He joked.

“I did, and don’t worry, you look just fine!” Ava rolled her eyes and Magnus scoffed.

“They are Alec’s favourite, so don’t worry about it too much.”

“Alec’s?” Magnus frowned, but Ava didn’t listen to him anymore, whispering something to Halley.

“It’s done!” Alec announced when they returned to the kitchen.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

A few hours later, when the sun already disappeared from the sky, the friends slowly hit the way home. The Squad sat in the living room, watching one of the movies Nikolas with Raphael bought Alec.

Magnus stood in the hall and looked on the pictures. Most of them were of the Squad, pictures from the trips, where the teenagers laughed, pointing at something, playing games… On the next few appeared Alec as well. In the middle of the wall hanged a bigger picture than the others, on which stood the whole Squad with Alec in their famous ‘Group Hug’. Magnus chuckled.

On another picture sat smiling Catarina hugging Madzie, on some even appeared Ragnor and Raphael. And then there were pictures of Magnus. The man sucked in a breath, tracking the pictures with his fingers. The first one took Catarina, on the trip by the lake, when they played the Knights, and on the picture, he faced Alec, seconds before they fell into the water.

On the other one, Magnus smiled widely at Alec, who watched the Squad.

Magnus knew that smile. That smile you gave someone you truly care about. This is his favourite picture now.

At that moment Magnus saddened. Is he even doing the right thing? Alec is happy now, with the Squad. He didn’t need to revive his memories of his past.

“What are you thinking about?” Alec asked him quietly as he joined him in the hall, standing next to him and looking at the pictures in front of them.

Magnus turned to him and then back on the wall.

“Nothing,” he whispered and Alec raised his eyebrows, giving him a knowing look.

“Actually, there’s something,” Magnus confessed and the younger man nodded. “Imagine you are trying to do the right thing, but…” He paused, trying to find the right words, “But you’re not sure if the person you’re doing it for is going to appreciate it…”

Alec frowned, “I believe that if you are really doing the right thing, the person you are doing it for will eventually understand it? Maybe not immediately, especially if they are not ready for it if it takes them in a surprise… but if it’s truly the right thing, then they should.”

Magnus nodded but didn’t comment it any further.

“I like this picture,” he said instead, pointing on the picture he thought about before. The one that is now his favourite.

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, “It’s a nice picture, you look nice on it. Smile suits you.”

“I like your smile more,” Magnus teased him, as he felt the tears coming to his eyes. Alec blinked in surprise, not sure what’s wrong with Magnus.

“Promise me you won’t hate me,” Magnus whispered almost inaudibly before Alec could say anything and the younger man frowned.

“I never hated you, Magnus. I don’t think I can.”

The older man nodded, forcing himself to look up at the pictures and without saying anything more, they stayed in the hall for a few more minutes, in complete silence, until the doorbell interrupted them, whatever they thought about at that moment.

Both men looked toward the door.

“I will get it,” Magnus announced quietly, walking nervously toward the door, opening it.

“Hi,” the woman standing behind it spoke up and Magnus invited them inside. The three people stepped in the hall and froze the second they noticed Alec standing in front of them.

Alec frowned, staring at the incomers. They all seemed familiar, but that’s not possible…

“Isabelle…” He recognised the woman, “Jace. Max.”

Magnus walked over to the younger man and stood next to him, looking back at the Lightwood siblings.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked the trio unsurely.

“I invited them,” Magnus whispered, looking up at Alec with fear in his eyes. _Please don’t hate me._

The younger man frowned at him and then back at the siblings and sighed.

“Come in,” he said pensively, walking in the kitchen, the Squad not paying attention to the movie anymore, watching the adults in silence.

Magnus told the Lightwood siblings to sit around the table, while he followed Alec in the kitchen.

The younger man stood over the sink, waiting for the glass vase to fill with water.

“Alexander…” Magnus spoke up quietly.

“Don’t,” Alec interrupted him, “Don’t make this worse than it already is.”

“I told them that it hasn’t been your fault that you had to leave,” Magnus tried, but Alec shook his head.

“Stop, just stop talking, okay?” He whispered and Magnus nodded.

“I am sorry, I just thought that you deserved this chance… to see your siblings again,” the older man explained and took the plate with the rest of the Kanelsnegle and walked back to the table, where the Trio patiently sat.

The Squad stood in the door from the living room, the movie long forgotten. They must have sensed the sudden tension as well.

Alec walked back to the table and put down the glasses, handing them to the Lightwoods, sitting down next to Magnus, not looking at him.

No one said anything, everyone sitting at the table for a few seconds in complete silence, the movie playing in the background. In the end, Alec broke it.

“So, how have you been?” The man asked and the Trio looked up at him.

“We are good,” Isabelle said, sniffling.

“You grew up so much,” Alec chuckled, tears in his eyes as he looked at Max mainly. “Do you even remember me?” He asked the youngest Lightwood.

The boy hesitated, looking at his sister and then back on Alec, in the end, he shook his head.

“Not much,” he confessed quietly and Magnus felt the younger man to tense.

Without even thinking about it, he reached for Alec’s hand under the table, squeezing it, to show some support. The younger man tried to pull away, but Magnus held it tighter. Alec sighed, lightly squeezing Magnus’ hand back, still not looking at him.

“I remember that my dad used to be angry when I talked about you…” Alec sat there, next to Magnus, but it felt as if he hasn’t been there at all, his face unreadable as he watched Max talking.

“I also remember that we used to play hide and seek and you would have let me win every single time…” The youngest Lightwood continued, “Maybe I don’t remember much, but I know that you used to be my older brother. And that I loved you.”

Alec nodded, sniffling as he looked down, where Magnus still held his hand.

“We are… sorry for what happened,” Jace said nervously after another awkward silence.

“Yes, we shouldn’t have let you leave,” Isabelle added but Alec shook his head.

“It already happened, we can’t change that,” he said calmly and all the Lightwoods nodded.

“And how have you been?” Izzy asked him.

“I am good,” Alec forced a smile, “I am living with the Squad now. I have all I need to be happy.”

The siblings smiled, Isabelle looking around the room.

“That’s good, you deserve to be happy,” Jace whispered.

“Where are you working?” Max asked.

“I am a chef.”

“Cool, did you make these?” The boy pointed on the Kanelsnegle.

“No, Magnus did,” Alec forced another smile.

 

“You know…” Isabelle spoke up quietly, “I think that if you would like to, we could- you could come home with us…?”

The group was talking for a few minutes already, slowly getting back into their friendly mood. Being the siblings, they used to be.

“What?” Alec froze.

The Squad sat in the living room and once again playing games, but at that moment Isabelle said the question aloud, everything went quiet. Alec stared at his siblings and so did Magnus. That was not the plan, they are supposed to talk, not to try and fix things. That’s never going to work out, Magnus told them! Why are they doing this?

“What do you mean Isabelle?” Alec asked her coldly.

“You can come home with us, we can be family again, we can talk to Robert,” Jace said, but Alec shook his head.

“Why not? You can go home Alec, we- we can talk to dad, it will be alright!”

“No, you don’t understand Jace, but I am happy here. I am not going anywhere. You’re not my family anymore. We might have the same name, blood even, but that’s it. We are not friends. We are strangers and you can’t just come in here and ask me to throw my whole life away, just so you can try and being a perfect family. You are ten years too late to do that.”

Everyone sitting around the table closed their mouths, no one daring to interrupt the man.

“We are not family anymore,” Alec continued as he let go of Magnus’ hand and stood up. “You are welcome to come back, to meet me again, or to get to know the Squad, but not to try to make things ‘alright’. Please let yourselves out, you know the way.” With that the man walked away into the living room, only to find it empty. The movie turned off, games cleaned, the Squad gone. Alec sighed, walking to their room, lightly knocking on the door.

“Can I come in?” He asked quietly and when he got no response, he opened the door.

Alec found the Squad sitting on their beds, quietly talking about something. Heidi silently cried, the girls sitting around her, hugging her and comforting her.

The man sighed, walking in the middle of the room.

“How much did you hear?” He asked quietly.

Magnus closed the door behind the Lightwoods and returned back in the kitchen when he heard Alec talking to the Squad quietly. He walked toward the room, leaning against the wall next to the door, so they didn’t see him and listened.

“Are you going with them?” Joseph asked and Alec frowned.

“They are your family, aren’t they? Are you going to leave us now? When they want you to go back?” Theo sniffled and the man shook his head again.

“No. No! Squad! Listen to me, I am not going anywhere alright?” He assured them, “Yes, they used to be my family, but that’s a long time ago. And even if it’s good to see them again, I am not going back with them.”

The teenagers watched him quietly and Magnus hit his head against the wall a few times. Stupid. It was a stupid idea. He shouldn’t have invited the Lightwoods.

“They may be my family by blood,” Alec continued, “But you are my real family. And our family is so much stronger because you know why?”

The Squad shook their heads.

“Because we are family by choice. So, I promise you, that I am never going to leave any of you, alright? No matter what happens, we are family, you’re not getting rid of me that easily,” he tried to ease the mood.

“Come here guys,” Alec said quietly and pulled them in a group hug.

“I love you, Squad. And I promise you that I am not going anywhere.”


	14. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad made a Bet and Magnus isn't very amused by it

Magnus decided that it’s for the best to let Alec talk to the Squad and headed to the bed. He undressed, putting on a t-shirt he kept here for the nights he stayed over and hid under the warm blankets.

When Alec entered the room a few minutes later, Magnus pretended to be asleep already. The younger man had enough problems for the day, they could talk about it tomorrow.

“I know you’re not sleeping,” Alec whispered as he lied in the bed next to him. “I can literally hear you thinking.”

Magnus shut his eyes close, too afraid to turn around and face the younger man.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, but seriously this time. “I am not ang- I don’t hate you, alright? You caught me off guard, that’s right, and I understand that you just wanted to make things okay again…” He paused looking for the right words.

“I am not going to lie, I am angry at them right now, they had no right to come here and tell me to leave the Squad and all that behind me… it’s naïve of them to think so… I really want to talk to them again, but not like that. They have to understand that I am not the same person they knew, that I am not ever coming back ‘home’…”

Alec sighed, turning around in the bed. “I already am home. The Squad is my home.”

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The next morning Magnus woke up to screaming and shouting in the kitchen. He dressed and walked in there just to found the Squad in middle of something… that probably could have been called the ‘pancake war’. Probably.

The whole kitchen being a mess. Flour and eggs everywhere. Everywhere.

“Magnus!” Alec called him and the older man turned around, facing him.

“Good morning!”

Magnus scoffed, watching him. He looked adorable. His dark hair a mess, flour in it, and all over him, that he almost looked like a ghost.

“Morning, Alexander,” he greeted him, smiling widely as Alec reached him. Magnus raised his hand and twined his fingers into Alec’s hair, shaking a bit to get some of the flour out of his hair. The younger man chuckled, coughing a bit as some of the dust got into his nose.

“I can’t believe you agreed to this!” Magnus raised his eyebrows, pulling his hand away.

“I didn’t start it though,” Alec chuckled.

“You are a child, Alexander.”

“Well,” the younger man grinned, “Then as a child, I can do that,” he said as he smashed an egg on Magnus’ head, the egg white flowing all over his hair.

“What?” Magnus gasped, “Are you fuck-”

“Language!” Alec smirked at him, putting his hand over Magnus’ mouth. Magnus groaned, pulling away from him, wiping away some of the white.

“You’re unbelievable, Alexander!” He called, taking an egg as well, throwing it on the younger man. It hit him square in the chest.

“Challenge accepted!” Alec shouted, chasing Magnus, who started screaming as he ran around the kitchen.

 

When Catarina knocked on the door a few hours later, the whole kitchen was clean again, everyone showered and Alec who went to the bathroom as the last one, just walked out of it, heading to his bedroom to change into clothes.

Theo went to open the door, while Magnus sat to the table and started reading the newspapers.

“Good morning everyone!” Catarina smiled, “I just came to check on you after yesterday, did you guys have fun?” Everyone froze, not sure what to say.

“Alec’s siblings came for a visit yesterday,” Joseph said calmly and Catarina shot Magnus a stare.

“What?!” She frowned and Magnus sighed.

“Hello Cat,” Alec spoke up from behind them. “Don’t be angry at him, it’s alright,” he said with a polite smile as he took Magnus’ cup of coffee and drank it. The older man frowned at him, but Alec ignored him.

“Really? What happened?” The woman asked with distrust in her eyes.

“It went as good as it probably could.”

“Why do I feel like there’s more to say?”

“They offered him to go back with them,” Madzie said and Catarina raised her eyebrows at Alec.

“I refused, of course,” the man shrugged.

“Jesus freaking Christ,” Catarina cursed, “They are so naïve!”

Alec looked at Magnus, who shifted nervously, not saying anything.

“So, tell us, why are you here?” Alec asked with a smile, changing the topic.

“I wanted to know if you’re coming tonight?” Catarina said, “We have some news with Ragnor we would like to share.”

“Are you pregnant?!” Alec faked gasp and the woman frowned at him.

“Ha ha, always so funny, Alec,” Catarina rolled her eyes, “Just come the two of you, alright?”

“We will be there,” both men nodded.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Later when Magnus went back to his flat and took another shower, changing into his clothes and putting Alec’s ones in the washing machine. He could return them to Alec later.

Once he was ready to go out again, he fed Daisy and headed to the bar, where they agreed to meet. Catarina with Ragnor already sat there.

“Good evening!” Magnus greeted them, hugging the woman.

“How are you?” Catarina asked him and Magnus smiled.

“I am good.”

“And things with Alec?”

“I- yes. Thank you so much, Catarina,” Magnus whispered. “If it weren’t for you…”

“You’re welcome… Also, I am sorry for everything I said.”

“All forgiven.”

At that moment Raphael with Simon joined them.

“Oh, _Nigel_ , hello,” Magnus teased the brown-haired man, who only rolled his eyes.

“Good to see you too, _Larry_ ,” he joked back.

“You’re both so awful,” Raphael sighed.

“We are, aren’t we?” Simon grinned.

“So, it’s just Alec now,” Catarina smiled, “I can’t wait to tell you.”

 

When Alec finally arrived, all of them ordered a drink and Catarina could finally tell them whatever she wanted to the whole day.

“Ragnor and I are moving in together!” The woman said with, grinning and everyone cheered.

“That’s amazing!” Alec smiled at his friend and walked to hug her.

“So, when are we expecting the wedding?” Magnus joked.

“Or kids at least?” Simon added and Catarina shot them both a stare.

“You two have nothing to say since I know very well that neither of you has a girlfriend. Even Alec already has children.”

“That does not count!” Magnus called, looking at Alec who scoffed.

“Says the guy who’s living with his dog! You have nothing to say!” Alec teased him back, smirking at him.

“I will let you know that Daisy is an incredibly clever dog!” He warned Alec and the younger man shook his head.

“Just the other day I heard you arguing with her because she peed in your bed!” Alec laughed and Magnus gasped.

“That was one time!”

“Whatever,” Alec rolled his eyes fondly, neither of the men noticing their friends watching them with amused smiles.

They made a big celebration out of it, everyone—except Alec—drinking, and that’s how Magnus found himself drunk and moody. He insisted on going back to his own flat to not disturb Alec for another night, but the younger man insisted that Magnus would go with him so he could look after him.

 

It could have been something little after midnight when Alec finally managed to persuade Magnus to go home. Since Alec didn’t believe that Magnus would be able to get back to his flat at that state and he didn’t even want him to, he forced the older man to return home with him.

Alec quietly opened the door and let Magnus inside. The older man stumbled in the hall and chuckled, standing in front of the pictures hanging on the wall.

“Huh, that’s me,” Magnus chuckled, pointing at his favourite photo.

“I like that smile. It’s my I-love-you smile.” Alec frowned, watching Magnus mumbling drunkenly.

“Let’s get you to bed, alright?” Alec asked instead, nudging into the older man. Who would have thought that drunk Magnus could have been such a dork? Magnus walked first, heading to Alec’s bedroom when suddenly, he froze.

The lights were still on, as the Squad watched TV. Magnus gasped loudly, which caused the teenagers to turn around.

“Oh no,” Magnus gasped, “Oh no.”

“Hey Squad,” Alec walking out from behind Magnus greeted the kids.

“Hi Alec, Magnus, did you guys have fun?”

“We did,” Alec nodded, “What about you? What are you up to?”

Ava smiled, opening her mouth to say something when she frowned.

“Why is Magnus crying?” Halley asked and Alec turned around to look at the younger man, who indeed cried.

“Magnus? You alright?” Alec asked and the older man walked to him and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shirt.

“I didn’t want them to see me like that,” he sniffled, “They have so much bad experience with alcohol and here I am, drunk,” he continued crying.

Alec put his arms around Magnus and sighed, shaking his head with an amused smile.

“Do they hate me now?” The older man asked quietly and Alec scoffed.

“No one hates you here Magnus, alright?” Alec whispered, pulling away from Magnus. “Let’s get you some sleep, okay?”

“Okay,” Magnus said, drying his tears with his hands and Alec chuckled.

“Why are you chuckling?” Magnus whined.

“You look like a little cute panda right now,” Alec teased the older man who hit him in the chest.

“I am not a panda,” he grumbled, turning around he walked in Alec’s bedroom, closing the door behind himself.

Alec looked at the Squad and shrugged, quickly following the older man in the room.

“Come on Magnus, at least the shoes off, alright?” He insisted.

When they finally managed to partly undress Magnus, Alec handed him a glass of water and forced him to drink it.

Once Magnus finished it, he hid under the blankets and dozed off, Alec watched him for a few more minutes just to make sure the older man fell asleep.

Alec walked back in the living room looking at the Squad with a smile.

“I hope you got the Bet!” He called and Jack held up a paper.

“Money?” Alec asked and Madzie handed him the box of Monopoly.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Alec grinned as everyone sat down around the table.

“First the old one,” Alec announced, pulling out the paper with a title ‘What is drunk Magnus like?’

“We had options; dork, angry, sad, happy, hyper and grumpy.” Everyone around the table nodded.

“So, we just saw sad Magnus,” Alec said, “Which means Theo and Noah won, then we got dork Magnus, which means… that Halley, Ava and Joseph won,” he handed them the monopoly money.

“The financial situation is then; Ava has 17,5 million, Jack 15,1 million, Theo with Noah have 10 million, Madzie has 9,7, Halley 9,4, Joseph 9 and a half and Zoey has 8,8 million. And I have 14 and a half,” Alec grinned, looking at Heidi.

“You sure you don’t want to join the Bets?” He asked her and the girl shook her head.

“Alright.”

“New Bet!” Madzie called, “Magnus’ reaction tomorrow!”

Everyone cheered.

“Heidi, write it on the paper,” Alec told the girl and she wrote on a blank paper ‘Magnus’ hangover reaction’.

“Alright guys, bets?” Alec asked once she finished writing it.

“He will pretend nothing happened,” the Twins said, “400 thousand.” They handed Alec the money and Heidi wrote it down.

“He will be sad and will excuse for it many times,” Halley announced and Joseph nodded, looking at each other. “Make it 500 thousand,” the boy said in the end, handing Alec the money.

“He will find it funny,” Madzie with Ava said. “350 thousand.”

They wrote down all the bets.

“Very well,” Alec chuckled, “Pin it on the fridge and tomorrow we will find out.”

With that, they said their goodnights and left to their beds (even though Alec had first to push Magnus on his side of the bed).

 

When Magnus woke up the next morning, his head hurt. And it spun. He tried to sit on the bed, but it hadn’t been a very good idea. Instead, he lied in there for a few more minutes, trying to remember what happened the day before.

They went to the bar. Drank a bit. A bit… Catarina with Ragnor announced moving in together. They drank some more. Magnus went with Alec to his flat. They saw the Squad. Magnus cried…

“Shit,” Magnus murmured as he jumped out of the bed and ran straight to the toilet bowl.

After he finished throwing up the whole content of his stomach, he decided to go to the kitchen. They greeted him quietly—which he really appreciated—but on the other side, it meant that everyone knew about his huge hangover. And that isn’t good.

“What?” He looked around himself, the Squad watching him. “I’m just feeling a bit sick.”

Theo and Noah grinned. _He pretends nothing happened._

And Alec gave him a knowing look.

“Fine!” Magnus groaned, “I am sorry,” he whispered, sitting down on the chair and taking the coffee Alec kindly offered him.

“Yes!” Halley called, high-fiving Joseph. Magnus frowned looking up at them. Heidi brought a paper from the kitchen and put it on the table.

“It seems that Halley with Joseph and the Twins won,” the girl announced. Magnus, still frowning, looked at Alec.

“What’s happening?” He asked tiredly and the younger man chuckled.

“We made a bet on what are you like when you’re drunk,” Alec told him and Magnus snorted.

“Wait, what?” He frowned when he realised what Alec truly said, the younger man laughing quietly.

“We won by the way,” Theo grinned at his twin and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“And now?” He pointed on the paper Heidi brought a few minutes earlier and put it on the table.

“What will you do today,” Zoey told him.

“And you excused, so we won this time,” Halley smiled at him innocently.

Magnus groaned, leaning back against this chair.

“I am not ever coming back here while drunk,” he murmured almost inaudibly. “And you agreed with that?” Magnus looked up at Alec, who shrugged with a smile.

“It was my idea after all.”

Magnus gasped, reaching over to hit Alec, but missed.

“You know what?” He groaned, standing up from the table. “I am too hungover for that.” And with that, he returned to the bedroom.

On his way back he walked by the pictures on the wall and stopped for a second to look at them once again. Without even knowing it, his hand reached to the picture where Alec and the Squad sat around the fire, all of them smiling.

Magnus smiled as well and sighed.


	15. The Twin's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Noah have a birthday party and Magnus realises the hard truth- how little one needs to be happy

Magnus hasn’t seen the Squad and Alec for the next week, because things got a bit busy at work. But when Alec texted him, inviting him for a birthday party he planned for Theo and Noah, and suddenly Magnus didn’t feel so tired anymore.

There’s one problem though. He has no idea what to buy them. Of course, he knows the boys like chess, movies, but still, that doesn’t answer his question; what should he buy them. He went through many shops, trying to figure out, what would be the best gift.

At some point, completely devastated Magnus decided to ask Alec, but the younger man only laughed, assuring him, that whatever related thing to Star Wars is going to be a good gift.

That’s how Magnus found himself standing in another shop, this time some sort of movie shop, giving it one last go at trying to decide what to buy. A poster? _Is there even any space left where they could hang it in the small flat?_ A figurine for collectors? _Are the Twins collecting figurines?_ A Lego Millennium Falcon? _Aren’t they a bit too old for that?_

In the end, he decided for the Star Wars Monopoly he found. Except for the boys, the Squad could appreciate the gift as well. Magnus smiled as he left the shop, actually being proud of himself. Now the last thing he needed to do, is to wrap it up.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

On Saturday morning Magnus stood in front of the Kollektiv and knocked on the door.

“Hi!” Smiling Alec greeted him, inviting him inside.

“Hey,” Magnus smiled back at him and entered the flat. Everyone else already stood or sat there, around the table, loudly talking.

“Magnus is here!” Alec announced, calling over them, and walked in the kitchen to check on the food.

“Magnus!” Catarina called him. The man smiled, sitting next to her.

“Catarina, dear, how are you?” He asked her.

“Oh, I am good, it’s just so much stuff happening right now.”

“We are just finishing the renovations in our new flat and unpacking the last few boxes,” Ragnor added.

“Gosh, I am going to be so happy when we finish it,” Catarina sighed, brushing Ragnor’s cheek.

“Yeah, it’s still… just wow! You know? You’re going to have your own flat!” Magnus chuckled and the couple nodded.

“Oh hey, _Samantha_ , how you doing?” Magnus asked the brown-haired man.

“Why would you ask him that?” Raphael groaned.

“Don’t listen to him, _Maggie_ , he’s being his usual grumpy self,” Simon chuckled, “Anyway, have you heard about my band already?”

“Here we go,” Raphael hit his head on the table, “Please remind me why are we still friends?”

“Because we have shifts together at the restaurant?” Simon asked him, ignoring his eyeroll.

“Anyway, _Magnesia_ ,” he continued, “I have a band and we had the whole stage just for ourselves yesterday!”

“You made an appearance? In front of other people?” Magnus raised his eyebrows, “How many people did have the ambulance drive to the hospital?”

“Hey! Don’t be so rude!” Simon called.

“What’s your band’s name?” Magnus asked and everyone around the table snorted.

“Well… we haven’t really decided yet…” Simon confessed quietly.

“Firstly, they used to be called ‘The Prague strippers’!” Raphael pointed out and Magnus burst out, laughing.

“Then they called themselves ‘A box of Balloons and a yellow guitar,” Catarina added, chuckling.

“Come on guys! You’re just being rude!”

“Such a shame,” Magnus teased him.

“Oh,” Simon gasped, “That’s an amazing idea! We should be just called The Shame!”

Before anyone could say anything, Simon took out his phone and called his friend.

“Poor Simon, so many things he will never know…” Raphael joked.

“I know things!” Simon called, pulling the phone away from his ear to not shout into it. “For example, I know Raphael has a girlfriend!”

“What?!” Catarina screamed, “Why didn’t you tell us?!”

“I swear I am going to kill you!” Raphael hissed, but Simon only shook his head, shushing him as he stood up from the couch, talking to his friend on the phone.

“What is her name?”

“What does she look like?”

“Will you introduce us soon?” Everyone started asking questions.

“Okay, guys!” Raphael shouted over them, “Calm down! Yes, she is nice and things are good and I am not telling you anything else, because it’s all new.” The group groaned.

“Come on Ralph!” Someone from the Squad called. “You never tell us about your dates.”

“Well, Magnus doesn’t either!” Raphael argued.

“That’s because I don’t have anyone!”

“Oh really?” Catarina frowned at him, “Then who is it you’re always texting and grinning like an idiot?”

“I don’t know. Alec?” Magnus shrugged, “But he’s my family, that doesn’t count.”

“You’re both so unbelievable!” The Squad groaned. Magnus frowned at them, not sure what’s going on, but in the end, shrugged, giving up.

“Bye guys!” He called, walking to the kitchen, right when Alec pulled out the cake out of the oven. When the younger man heard someone entering, he turned around and smiled widely.

“Hi,” Magnus greeted him quietly, leaning against the counter.

“Hi,” Alec chuckled.

“Do you need any help?” The older man offered but Alec shook his head.

“Nah, I am all good, but thanks.”

“Smells nice,” Magnus complimented and Alec blushed slightly.

“Thanks,” the younger man chuckled nervously, looking around the kitchen.

“Actually, there’s a thing you could help me with,” he said and Magnus nodded. “Could you, please, hand me the candles?” He pointed on the shelf behind Magnus.

“Sure,” the older man smiled, turned around and frowned.

Of course, the candles had to be on the top shelf. Magnus sighed, ignoring Alec’s chuckles from behind. He raised his hand and tried to reach them. Unsuccessfully. Magnus tried again, standing on his toes to see if it would help. It did not.

“Sorry, I forgot they were so high,” Alec chuckled, watching him with an amused smile. “Do you need help?”

“No!” Magnus called, “I am not short! I am as tall as you are!”

“Magnus…” Alec tried.

“No!” The older man groaned. “I can do it!” He jumped, trying to reach the shelf again. After a few more failed attempts he finally gave up.

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered, turning around, leaning against the counter.

“Mhm?” Alec asked with a knowing smile and Magnus sighed in defeat.

“Please help me,” Magnus said almost inaudibly.

“I am sorry, I did not quite catch that,” Alec raised his eyebrows, “What did you say?”

Magnus frowned at him.

“Please.”

“Please what?” Alec teased him.

“Please. Help. Me. To. Take. The. Candles,” Magnus said, too tired to argue with Alec.

“Are you happy now?” Magnus murmured, not really able to be angry at Alec when the younger man smiled so widely.

“Yeah,” Alec smirked as he walked to Magnus and stood right in front of him, so they were faced with each other. Magnus gasped, suddenly not having enough air to breathe. And it most definitely didn’t help that at that moment Alec went on his toes and reached for the candles.

Alec shoved his chest right in front of Magnus’ face and God… he smelled good. Like a cake.

When Alec pulled away—too soon for Magnus’ liking—the candles in his hands, he winked at Magnus, not really parting away from him and both of them stared at each other for a few seconds.

“Why are you so rude?” Magnus asked, breaking the silence.

“I am rude?” Alec scoffed, “I just got those candles for you!” He grinned at the older man as he handed him the candles.

“Uhm… you wanted me to get them for you?” Magnus raised his eyebrows slightly.

“Oh… right,” Alec frowned, “You’re right…”

The younger man walked back to the cake, Magnus missing his closeness immediately. While Alec put the candles on the cake, Magnus walked to the drawer, where he knew the lighter lied.

“Here,” Magnus whispered, handing it to Alec.

“Thanks.” When he lighted all the candles on the cake he looked up at Magnus.

“Ready?” He asked and together they walked to the dining room, where the rest of the group sat, waiting for them to bring the cake.

As soon as they noticed them, the Squad started singing Happy Birthday song and Alec put the cake in front of the Twins. The boys looked at each other and nodded, blowing out the candles. Everyone cheered, clapping loudly.

Magnus chuckled, looking at the younger man who was smiling widely. So little and it’s enough to be happy.

After blowing out the candles and cutting the cake, giving a piece to everyone, they finally moved to the gifts.

Catarina with Ragnor bought some books. Raphael and Simon gave them a Lego Millennium Falcon and Magnus silently patted himself on the shoulder for deciding for the Monopoly in the end, because otherwise, it would be… awkward.

The boys started opening Magnus’ gift and cheered, showing it to the Squad.

“Yes!” Someone shouted and Magnus chuckled, feeling proud to choose such a good gift.

“I told you to not worry about it so much,” Alec appeared next to Magnus, whispering right into his ear. The older man jumped a bit, looking on his side, where Alec stood and smiled at him. The younger man unexpectedly put his hand around Magnus’ waist, half-hugging him before quickly pulling away, walking to the Twins.

“Whoah!” The boys opened the gift, looking up at Alec. The man bought them an electronic set, where one could play with electricity, using a battery, by connecting the conductors. “That’s amazing Alec! Thank you!”

As the last one to give the Twins their gift was the Squad. Joseph handed the hand-made box to the Twins and waited until they opened it.

“We made you a chess board,” Jack said as soon as they opened it.

“Heidi draw the board and painted the figurines. The rest of us found those special kinds of stones to be used,” Halley grinned, “Like in Shawshank redemption.”

And really, on a wooden pallet was painted a chess board and next to it lied all kinds of stones with symbols drawn on them. It is indeed a beautiful gift and neither the Squad and the Twins could stop smiling.

“Thank you, guys,” the boys said in unison.

“Group hug!” Ava called and Magnus chuckled, watching them until the younger man took his arm and dragged him in the hug as well.

Magnus admired the Squad. And Alec. It’s amazing, how little they had, how little they needed, but it’s enough. They found a family and Magnus almost envied them.

At that moment he realised that he had to do it.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

“Hi,” Alec whispered, sitting next to Magnus on the couch. All their friends already left, the Squad played Monopoly in the next room and Magnus sat in the living room, looking out of the window on the setting sun.

“Is everything okay? You seem a bit quiet to me,” the younger man pointed out and Magnus chuckled. This man… he always knew when something has been off with Magnus.

“I guess I am just tired,” Magnus lied, “And I realised that I have something to do and I really don’t want to.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alec offered softly and Magnus sighed.

 _Yes._ “No,” he whispered as he put his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Alec said quietly, “But you know you can always talk to me, right?” Magnus nodded.

“I know. I just can’t… at least not right now,” the older man murmured, playing with Alec’s hand, intertwining their fingers absent-mindedly.

“It’s okay Magnus, I’m just telling you, so you won’t forget,” Alec assured him, kissing him softly in the hair.

“I won’t. Thank you.”

“How is the Trio doing?” Alec spoke up a few seconds later as they sat there, on the couch, curled under one blanket to stay warm. They could hear the Squad laughing from the other room and Magnus felt happy. There’s no other place he would rather be at the moment than here. In the Kollektiv with the Squad and Alec.

“I haven’t actually talked to them much since the dinner,” Magnus confessed and Alec sighed.

“You know that I am not really angry at you, right? I am-was angry at them, for coming here like that, telling me to throw my whole life away, but… I kinda understand where they are coming from…” Magnus shook his head.

“I know, but still, I am angry at them as well. Because I invited them here, hoping that we could all be siblings once again. Or at least friends. I never expected them to say those things and I… I would never, never ever take the Squad away from you, because I can see how much you love them.”

Alec smiled, squeezing Magnus’ hand.

“You’re part of this family, Magnus, if you want to be, the Squad really likes you, and… I am glad to have you around as well,” the younger man said, watching him fondly and Magnus looked up at him.

“Thank you.”

“But if you don’t want to,” Alec shrugged, teasing him. “It’s okay, I’m sure we can find someone els-”

“Stop it!” Magnus gasped, “I want to be! A part of your family. Of course.”

“You sure about that?” The younger man raised his eyebrows jokingly and Magnus pushed into him, kicking him out of the couch.

“Ouch,” Alec whined, looking up at the older man from the floor. “Why?” He faked being hurt, “I think I am dying.”

Magnus chuckled, rolling from the couch, falling right on top of Alec.

“I will keep us warm in your last moments,” he promised, grinning as he pulled the blanket over them.

“You’re so cruel,” Alec murmured. “I am dying here and the only thing you care about is to be warm.”

“Right! That reminds me, I am going to take your bed since you don’t need it anymore,” Magnus chuckled, standing up.

“You are so cruel person!” Alec called after him, jumping on his legs, rushing to the room to reach the bedroom before Magnus.

“Aaaah!” Magnus squeaked, not expecting Alec to run from behind him and jumping in the bed. He sat next to the younger man and started kicking into him to push him on the other side of it. Alec laughed, fighting back, nudging into Magnus.

Soon both of them got tired and fell asleep in the embrace of each other.

 

～☽✺☾～

Magnus left early in the morning with a hard heart, but he couldn’t face Alec until he sorted this out.

There is something he has to do. It isn’t going to be nice. It’s going to be hard, but he knows that he has to do it for himself.

He needs to find out what is it really like.


	16. He stole our daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is busy and someone from Squad's past shows up

The next week both men, Alec and Magnus, were too busy and had no time to see each other. Alec tried texting Magnus a few times, trying to stay in touch at least, but as he soon found out, the older man had a really engaged week at work.

Alec tried inviting him out, for a lunch, or at least a quick coffee in the morning, but Magnus refused every single time, excusing, that he already had another plan.

In the beginning Alec didn’t make such a big deal out of it, focusing on the Squad instead, but still, he missed him. Maybe they met again only a few weeks ago, but yet, Magnus became once again an important part of Alec’s life. And he is glad about that.

After all, it’s Magnus. Magnus, who could read his mind and understood him. He, who used to be Alec’s best friend and a family. And now he returned back into Alec’s life.

But Alec worried. What if he did something wrong and Magnus’ avoiding him now? Or maybe he’s just really just busy…

In the end, it took Alec a week before he called Catarina if she knew something.

Even the woman assured him, that Magnus really got busy at the work, but she didn’t seem very… convincing.

It has been already two weeks since they saw each other and the younger man paced around the kitchen, wondering if he should invite Magnus for dinner. He just wanted to see him and to talk.

Alec sighed as he quickly typed the message and pressed the ‘send’ button, waiting for the answer. A few minutes later his phone pinged and Alec looked on the phone, sighing again.

_Sorry. Can’t make it. Important dinner tonight. Magnus_

And that was the day when all hell broke loose. But no one knew it at that moment.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

“Magnus is not coming today?” Heidi asked as the Squad and Alec sat around the table, eating breakfast, getting ready to school, chatting happily. Alec shook his head.

“He texted that he has something important tonight,” he explained.

“But we haven’t seen him for so long…” Zoey sighed.

“Is he still angry because of the Bet?” Ava asked.

“I don’t think so, no, he’s just busy person, you know…” He shrugged, forcing a smile to not worry the Squad too much about it. “Don’t worry guys, he will come back. In the meantime, you will have to do with me,” he tried to lighten the mood.

After everyone left the school, Alec decided to clean the flat. He’s going to meet Catarina in a few hours and still had some time left.

 

The woman already waited for him by the table in their favourite coffee shop.

“Hey CATARINA,” Alec greeted her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi Alec, how are you?” The woman smiled at him.

“I’m alright. A bit tired but… yeah,” he chuckled, “And you? How is it going? What’s living with Ragnor like?”

“Don’t even remind me!” Catarina rolled her eyes, “The flat is suddenly so full! I have no time for myself. Not that I don’t want Ragnor there, don’t get me wrong, but I was just so used to… I don’t know. Living by myself?” She said and Alec nodded understandingly.

“What about the Squad? What are they up to?”

“They have a lecture week, so not much studying. Lucky them.”

“Lecture week?” Catarina frowned, “What’s that?”

“The school asked some doctors, physics, scientists and some other people to come to their school and those people talk about all kinds of topics.”

“Wow, that sounds interesting. Why didn’t we ever have something like that?”

“I don’t know. I wish we had though…”

Both of them chuckled and the table silenced as they opened the menus and ordered their food.

“Do you actually,” Alec looked up at Catarina, “Do you have any news from Magnus?” He asked quietly and the woman sighed.

“Alec…”

“No, tell me, is he avoiding me again?” He interrupted her, “Please Catarina, I have to know.”

“No,” she shook her head, “He isn’t.”

“Okay.”

“He’s just dealing with something right now… and I think you should give him some time, he will come when he’s ready.”

“Ready? Ready for what? Is he alright?” Alec asked, but Catarina didn’t say anything.

“Come on, CATARINA, why can’t you tell me? You know I care about him.”

“I know you do, it’s just-” A mobile ringing interrupted her and both of them looked on the table, where Alec’s phone vibrated. Madzie. Alec frowned, picking up the phone.

“Madzie? Is everything alright?” He asked.

“They have Zoey!” The girl called, “They have Zoey and they won’t let us leave.”

Alec’s heart started beating fast and Catarina gave him a worried look.

“Where are you? Are you still at school?”

“Yes,” the girl answered.

“Alright, I will be there as soon as possible, just stay together, alright?”

Alec quickly stood up, taking his jacket. “Sorry,” he murmured toward Catarina who nodded understandingly and quickly ran out of the restaurant.

“Are you together? Who’s with Zoey?” Alec asked the girl.

“We are all here, but they want to take her back,” Madzie sniffled and Alec cursed.

“I am on my way Madzie, alright? Just stay together!” He said and turned off the phone call, running on the station, jumping in the first tram.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Alec ran in school, looking for the principal’s office. He knocked on the door—maybe unnecessarily loudly—and without waiting for the invite he entered. There were so many people in the room and all of them looked up at Alec.

On one side sat the Squad with crying Zoey in the middle, on the other side stood the principal and two more people. Zoey’s parents probably. Alec never met them before so he wouldn’t know, but Zoey really looked like them.

“Mr Lightwood,” the principal greeted him with a worried face.

“What’s going on?” Alec asked her, not caring about the formalities.

“What’s happening,” the man standing next to the principal stood up, “is that we found our daughter, who ran away from her home and now she’s coming back with us.”

“You can’t do that!” Alec argued, “Zoey’s not living with you anymore!”

“She’s still our daughter. I am her father and therefore I can do whatever I want to!”

“You took her away from us!” The mother shouted at Alec.

“He did not!” Zoey screamed.

“She’s wasting her potential here! She should be attending more prestige school! Like the one, she ran away from!”

“That’s her decision what she wants to do,” Alec argued back, but the parents didn’t listen to him.

“I hate you! Both of you!” Zoey continued protesting, “You never cared about me! No one ever did! Until Alec found me! I don’t want to have anything to do with neither of you!” She shouted on her parents angrily.

“I am staying with Alec and the Squad!”

“You’re too young to understand this!” Her mother silenced her.

“She is not,” Alec frowned, “She is old enough to decide what she wants to do and she clearly doesn’t want to stay with you. I think you should leave,” he said calmly.

“Who are you to tell me what to do?!” The mother shouted.

“Someone who took care of your daughter for the last two years when you were too busy to look after her!”

“But we are here now! She is coming home with us!” Zoey’s father growled.

“I am not! I don’t want to!” Zoey screamed.

“I am not letting them take you,” Alec said, standing protectively in front of the Squad. “Zoey is part of our family now, I am not letting you take her away from us!”

“That’s enough!” The father raged, walking toward Alec. “You asked for it! I am going to sue you for kidnapping our daughter! We will see you in court!”

“Don’t be stupid, don’t do this,” Alec shook his head. “Think about your daughter!” He argued but they weren’t listening to him.

At that moment the door opened and the principal’s secretary with a worried look on her face entered the room with two policemen following her. Everyone silenced, looking at them.

“What’s going on here?” The older policeman asked.

“He kidnapped our daughter from us! He’s keeping her against her will!” Zoey’s mother shouted, pointing at Alec.

“He did not!” Zoey shouted back, “He saved me from you!”

“Please officers,” Alec sighed, “This girl has been staying with me for over two years, since I found her outside on the city’s streets, clearly suffering from the absence of her parent’s upbringing.”

“You liar! We had jobs! We had to work!” The father argued.

“That’s not an excuse to neglect your child!” Alec growled.

Before they could start arguing again, the policemen stood in between them.

“Mr Lightwood,” the older officer said, “I am sorry, but I am afraid that it is the parents’ right to take their daughter home-”

“No. NO! You can’t do that!” Alec shook his head, “Take it to the court! I will never let her go without a fight!” He shouted toward Zoey’s parents. “You are never getting her unless she wants to!”

“ALEC!” The girl screamed, “Please! I don’t want to go with them!” She cried, “Please Alec! You promised me!” Zoey sobbed, clutching to Alec’s shirt.

The man hugged her with tears in his eyes.

“I am not letting you go, Zoey,” he assured her, kneeling down to face her. “I promise I will do everything I can, so you will stay with me. With us. Okay?” He wiped away the girl’s tears.

“I promise Zoey,” Alec sniffled, pulling her in a tight hug.

“I don’t want to go alone,” Zoey sobbed and Alec sighed, shaking his head.

“I know Zoey, but they won’t let me go with you.”

At that moment Madzie walked to them and looked at Zoey.

“I will go with you Zoes,” she spoke up quietly and Alec frowned, thinking about it.

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” he said in the end and Zoey sniffled.

“Please,” she whispered, “I don’t want to go alone.”

“Sir,” Alec turned to the officer, “I have one condition. Please. I insist. They could just take her away against her will. Let her go as well,” he looked at Madzie, looking up at them.

The policeman frowned at them for a long time, ignoring the complaints from Zoey’s parents, before he finally agreed.

Alec turned back to the girls.

“Do you have your phones?” He asked them and both of them nodded. “Call me if anything happens, alright?”

“Jesus Christ, let’s go already!” Zoey’s father groaned, “We don’t have a whole day!”

“I am so sorry,” Alec whispered, pulling Zoey in one last hug. “I promise I will get you back, okay?”

The girl nodded, smiling weakly as the Squad pulled both, Zoey and Madzie, in a group hug.

When they separated, all of them crying, Madzie took Zoey’s hand and they followed Zoey’s parents, the younger policeman walking with them.

 

The whole way back to the flat was in a blur.

They sat around the table and quietly sat there. Only the knock on the door broke the silence that

Catarina. She brought them pizza. Not that they were hungry, but they took it anyway.

“So… what happened?” The woman asked carefully as they ate. Alec motionlessly sat there, and in the end, it was Ava who spoke up.

“We had the lecture day at school today and when we wanted to leave the school and go home, Zoey’s parents walked to us and wanted Zoey to leave with them… They must have been one of the hosts today because the principal knew them.”

“Of course, we refused to let Zoey go with them,” Joseph continued. “So, all of us went to the principal’s office and called Alec. When he came, they started arguing and the officers arrived. They told us that Zoey has to leave with her parents… at least for now.”

Catarina gasped, looking at Alec, who continued staring on the empty wall.

“Madzie went with her, so she’s not alone at lease,” Jack piped, “They said that there is going to be a court in a few days… which means that Zoey is going to be there for a week at least.”

“Jesus Christ,” Catarina shook her head. “I am so sorry guys, but I can promise you we are all going to help you to get her back. Alec…” she spoke up softly, trying to get the man’s attention.

“Alec, you can’t blame yourself, it’s not your fault-”

Alec harshly stood up from the chair which fell on the floor.

“Of course, it is, it’s my fault, Catarina! I was supposed- I promised her to look after her! I have lost Zoey, Magnus is avoiding me again, I have to attend some fucking court and I have no idea what I am supposed to do! I can’t do this alone!” With that he left to his bedroom, slamming the door behind himself.

Catarina sighed, looking around the table.

“Come on guys,” she smiled at them sadly. “It will be okay. We won’t let them take Zoey away, I promise.” She stood up away from the table.

“Give me a sec, will you?” Catarina excused, walking in the kitchen. She pulled out her phone and called Ragnor.

“Yes?” The man asked, “Is everything alright? What happened?”

Catarina shook her head, pushing away the tears even though the man couldn’t see her.

“Later,” she sniffled, “I will tell you later, I just need to talk to him. Is he there? Give him the phone.”

“Sure, just a minute.”

“Catarina? What’s wrong?” Another male’s voice spoke up.

“You have to come to Kollektiv. Now.”

“Catarina…”

“He needs you, you know I wouldn’t call you if it wasn’t urgent. And it really is. So please, come.”

The man on the other side of the line sighed.

“I will be there in 15 minutes,” he promised.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Alec walked in his room, slamming the door behind himself. It’s not fair! He sobbed, sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

After all, he has been through after all the Squad has been through… why did something so bad like this happen to them? Haven’t they been through enough already? He wanted to have Zoey back. He wanted Magnus talking to him. He might have been surrounded by people but still, he feels as if he’s all alone in the world.

Alec didn’t know how long he cried there when the door opened again and someone sat down next to him and only then Alec looked up.

“Magnus,” he sobbed as the older man pulled him in a tight embrace. “You came back.”

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus sighed, hugging him. “I never left. I promised I would never leave you again.”

“They took Zoey,” Alec cried, “They can’t take her away from me!”

“They won’t,” Magnus assured him, brushing Alec’s hair slowly. “We will all help you to get her back.”

“Why is this happening to us? It’s not fair toward the Squad. They have been through so much already. They don’t deserve this.”

“I know,” Magnus whispered, pressing a small kiss into Alec’s hair.

“They can hurt me, I can manage, but why do they have to hurt them?” The younger man sniffled.

“Alexander,” Magnus cupped Alec’s face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. “You’re the strongest person I have ever known and the Squad needs you right now. I know it’s hard and it’s going to suck for a while now, but you will get through this. I know you will. Okay?”

“I know but-”

“There are no buts. No matter what happens Alec, we are all here for you, okay?”

The younger man nodded, drying his cheeks as Magnus pressed another kiss on his forehead. Soon Alec calmed down a bit, silently lying in Magnus’ embrace, playing with Magnus’ long fingers.

“Come on,” Magnus lightly nudged into Alec. “You should get some sleep,” he helped Alec in the bed, covering him with the blankets.

“Will you stay?” Alec asked quietly and it took Magnus a few seconds before he nodded hesitantly.

“I will,” he promised in the end and lied into the bed next to the younger man. The younger man snuggled closer to him and soon fell asleep. Magnus smiled, brushing away the hair out of Alec’s forehead and putting a light kiss there.

“I am sorry,” Magnus whispered, “I need a little bit more time… everything is a mess right now and I am trying to find some order again. Just need to sort my life again… But I promise I will be back.”

At that moment the door opened and Catarina looked inside, smiling when she saw Alec soundly sleeping next to Magnus.

“I am leaving,” she whispered quietly and Magnus nodded.

“I will be there in a minute.” He carefully pulled away from Alec to not awake him and left the bed.

“You’re the strongest person I know Alec… Thank you for giving me some of your strength as well,” he said with a sad smile and with that he was gone.


	17. She will stay with...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court, who will Zoey stay with?

When Alec woke up the next morning, he felt much better than yesterday. More rested.

The man frowned, looking next to him on the bed, but only to find it empty. Of course, it has been just a dream. Magnus’ ghosting him after all.

Alec sighed, got out of the bed and ran in the kitchen to check his phone if Zoey or Madzie called him. As soon as he entered the room, the Squad sitting around the table surprised him as they skyped with someone.

“Good morning Squad,” walking behind them to see with whom they talked.

“Madzie! Zoey!” He gasped, “Is everything alright?”

“Yes Alec, we are okay,” both girls chuckled lightly.

“I am glad to hear that. How are you though? Are they feeding you? Hav-”

“Alec don’t worry, they are actually giving us anything we want, just so Zoey will choose to stay with them.” Both girls chuckled again.

“Which is not going to happen, but we are definitely thinking of using this opportunity to our profit. So, right now we are making a list of things we want to buy.”

Alec felt the tears coming to his eyes as he started laughing.

“Oh my god, I love you guys so much! Can I also buy something?” He joked.

Madzie and Zoey then proceeded to show them the house of Zoey’s parents. It looked huge. The size of the living room in Kollektiv being the same size as the kitchen in the house. All of them agreed that it would be nice to live in such a house, but none of them would actually want to live there.

The skype call helped Alec a lot because when he saw that both girls were alright, he calmed down a bit. Still, he needed to find a lawyer for the coming court. He wanted to ask Ragnor later, he sure will know someone.

When they ended the skype call, the silence lingered for a while. Alec looked at the Squad and took a deep breath.

“Uhm…” he murmured nervously, “I am sorry about yesterday,” Alec said, looking at them. “I didn’t- I didn’t want to make you worry even more I, it’s just…”

“It’s okay Alec,” Halley whispered. “You don’t have to explain, we understand.”

“Okay,” Alec nodded, the whole Squad smiling at him.

“Did you already have breakfast?” He asked them and the Squad shook their heads. “How about pancakes? So Zoey with Madzie aren’t the only ones with _rich_ breakfast,” Alec joked and the group laughed.

“Yes!” The teenagers cheered in unison.

 

After breakfast, the Squad put on some movie and Alec decided to call Ragnor. The earlier they found someone, the better. Ragnor picked up the phone almost immediately.

“Alec,” he greeted.

“Hi, Ragnor, I wanted to ask you for a favour. I need help,” Alec sighed.

“I’ve heard, Catarina told me and I am already talking to a friend of mine. He agreed to help us, he owes me something from the past so he will do it for free.”

“Thank you, Ragnor, thank you so much!”

“Of course,” the other man assured him. “Anything for a friend. We are going to get her back, don’t worry.”

Neither of them said anything for a while and Alec wondered if he should ask Ragnor about Magnus, but in the end, before he could say anything, his friend spoke up.

“I will see you soon, alright?” Ragnor asked and Alec nodded.

“Okay. Yes. Thanks, see you.”

“See you, Alec.”

 

～☽✺☾～

 

A few days later Ragnor appeared at the Kollektiv, accompanied by another man, who’s probably the lawyer he talked about. Alec invited them inside and all of them sat around the table.

The lawyer—Mr Rodriguez—said that it is for the best, if they tell him the whole story, so he could then think about how to lead the case.

Every single one from the Squad told him their story, and in the end, even Zoey with Madzie joined them through Skype and told the lawyer their story as well.

The man looked astonished.

“That’s really an extraordinary story and I can now see how it is. Now, we need to talk about our strategy in the court,” the lawyer said, "You said that Zoey's parents wanted to play the legal guardian’s card—meaning they want her to come back with her." Everyone nodded.

"But we know she doesn't want to go with them, which is an advantage on our side." Mr Rodriguez smiled reassuringly at Alec. "I would suggest talking to all of you, especially the kids," he pointed toward the Squad.

"Because telling their stories the judges could see that Zoey is truly home here." Alec nodded. "I am aware that some of these questions I am going to ask you are going to be personal, but we need to make sure that there is nothing we could be surprised by."

"Of course, just ask,” Alec said, looking around the room, watching the Squad.

They spent the rest of the day preparing their case, the lawyer asked them many questions, they even talked about Maxmilian, which hasn't been exactly easy for Alec, but he had to do it for Zoey.

All of the Squad tried to help as much as they could because they wanted the girl to come back.

They are family.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

On Tuesday—the day of the court—Alec got so nervous that he couldn’t sleep most of the night. He excused the whole Squad out of the school and they headed to the court together.

Catarina and Ragnor met them in front of the building. Some part of Alec still hoped that Magnus would suddenly show up, but the older man never did.

They walked in the court, Madzie with Zoey already there.

“Zoey!” “Madzie!” The Squad called, running toward the girls, pulling them in a group hug. Alec chuckled, waking to them as well, pulling Zoey in a tight hug.

“How are you? Is everything alright?” The girl nodded.

“I just missed you,” she grinned at Alec.

“We missed you too,” Alec smiled and the group talked for a bit longer until the judge arrived.

“Everyone please stand up for the judge,” the woman announced and the group had to split.

Alec sat down next to the lawyer who smiled at him.

“I believe you made a very good impression,” Mr Rodriguez pointed toward the judges, some of who smiled at the Squad sadly.

The main judge started the trial, which took hours and was extremely boring. Zoey’s parents indeed played the ‘legal guardians’ card, meanwhile, Alec’s lawyer tried pointing out, how happy Zoey has been living with Alec and the Squad.

Eventually came time for the whole Squad and Alec to be called for the cross-examination. First, they talked to the Squad, asking them one by one, what their life is like, why are they living with Alec and so on.

Then they called up Zoey, who told them about her problems at the house, the absence of her parents. How they sent her away to the private school, where they bullied her because of her sexual orientation. Alec knew about it but still gasped, hearing it once again.

She had many problems which in the end solved into her running away. Living off on the streets until Alec found her and took her to the Kollektiv and introduced to the rest of the Squad. And how her life changed toward better.

Alec noticed that some of the juries cried after the Squad’s testimonies. As the teenagers changed on the chair, telling their stories, one by one, more and more juries cried.

When it was finally Alec’s turn, the man looked back at Catarina who offered him a reassuring smile. Alec’s phone pinged and he looked down at it indiscreetly. His heart missed a beat. A message from Magnus.

_Good luck, it’ll be alright. Magnus XXX_

Alec smiled for himself as he took a deep breath and sat on the chair in front of the whole court and looked at Zoey’s parents with a frown.

“Mr Lightwood,” the opponent lawyer addressed him. “We have heard that all these nine children are living with you, is that right?”

Alec nodded, “I have met all of them randomly on the streets when they had nowhere to live, so I took them to the Kollektiv and let them live with me, the only thing I ask in return is for them to study and live their lives as the rest of children of their age.”

“But how can you be so sure about that Mr Lightwood?” The lawyer asked, “What if they were only afraid and by now are still afraid to leave you?”

“I never forced anyone to live with me,” Alec frowned, “I found all of them on the streets and gave them the home they hadn’t had. That’s it,” he explained.

“These kids were without no doubt scared, so when you showed up, as their prince on a white horse and saved them, have you never thought that maybe they could have… Have you ever heard of the Stockholm syndrome?”

Everyone around the room started murmuring something inaudible until the judge silenced them by knocking with the little hammer. “Silence!”

“Please,” Alec scoffed, “I did not kidnap them I simply gave them home that their families hadn’t been able to give them by themselves. You heard the kids they are happy to live here. None of us has a family, so we made our own, a new one.”

The lawyer frowned. “But-”

“There’s no but sir,” Alec interrupted him, “I took care of children that couldn’t live at their houses anymore because of their family situation. And yes, Zoey is one of those children that had no home, no family since her parents didn’t care about her, sending her away,” he continued.

“Maybe the question we should ask isn’t why I take care fo them, maybe the question you should ask is; why hadn’t her parents pay enough attention to her? What kind of parents leaves their child alone for weeks? Don’t care when their child tries to harm themselves? Those people shouldn’t be parents at all.”

The jury started whispering loudly.

“If I may,” Alec’s lawyer spoke up. “We have all the evidence here, there were many complaints filled because of the bullying, the girl—Zoey—has been mentioned to have many health and physical problems and not once in the years her parents did anything about it.”

"I also believe that these children are much happier living with Mr Lightwood than for example in an orphanage, or in the house with alcohol addicts… and the fact that Mr Lightwood makes sure they grow up as normal teenagers—they don't have to pay him for living there, nor work, the only thing they have to do, in order to live there, is attending the school, which are optimal conditions and even better conditions than in their families." Some of the juries nodded approvingly.

“That is why I believe that not only Zoey but the rest of the children should be allowed to stay with Mr Lightwood instead of their families if that’s their wish.”

“Does anyone have any more questions?” The judge nodded, looking around the room and when no one said anything, he told them to take a short break to let the jury decided.

Everyone had to leave the room, walking out in the hall.

Alec started pacing around, meanwhile, Catarina sat on the bench next to Zoey, hugging her.

“Alec, calm down, you are scaring the Squad,” Ragnor walked to the man. “You saw the jury, they are going to vote for you.”

Alec took a deep breath as he nodded at his friend and looked on Zoey’s parents, who didn’t seem concerned at all, looking down on their phones.

“How can they be so… disinterested?” Alec frowned.

“Because they are shitty parents,” Ragnor told him and both of them chuckled.

“It has to work out. It just has to.”

 

When the judge called everyone back in the room, Alec thought he’s going to pass out out of the stress.

“Has the jury reached the verdict?” The judge asked and the man standing in front of him nodded.

“We did, your Honour.”

“Please tell us how you decided.”

The juryman turned around so he faced Alec and the others. Alec didn’t even didn’t know he has been holding his breath.

This is it. Is Zoey going to stay with them or with her parents?

"The jury has reached that verdict, that Zoey who lived with her parents, who failed to take care of her, and lived with Mr Lightwood instead…" Alec groaned internally.

"Just say it," he whispered almost inaudibly.

"We decided that Zoey should be able to tell herself where she wants to live because she is not a child anymore and thus, she will stay with Mr Lightwood and the rest." Alec chuckled, looking back on the Squad who cheered loudly.

"Silence or we will take you outside." The judge silenced them with loud banging on the desk.

"The jury also decided that Zoey's parents are allowed to see their daughter, but only on Zoey's conditions and if necessary, then under Mr Lightwood's supervision. That's all."

Alec laughed, running to the Squad, every one of them going for a group hug, laughing and cheering loudly.

"We did it!"

“This is not the end!” Zoey’s parents growled toward Alec. “She’s our daughter and eventually she has to come back.” With that, they left the court.

Alec frowned, Zoey’s parents are cruel and he did not want to believe them, but somewhere deep inside he knew, that eventually, they would return.

It’s only a question of time…

Alec shook his head, pushing the thoughts away, after all, they are celebrating now.

The Squad went to celebrate in their favourite restaurant and later ordered a ton of ice cream to their apartment eating it all while sitting in the living room.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The Squad talked about what they should do for Christmas that’s slowly coming when someone knocked at the door. Alec went there to open it.

"Magnus," he whispered, surprised to see the older man behind there.


	18. We are family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is back, he pretends that everything is alright, but Alec knows it isn't

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, not believing his own eyes. “You’re here!” He hugged the older man. “I was worried something happened. You weren’t answering my messages and I even went to your flat, but you weren’t there.” Magnus sighed, taking Alec’s hands in his own.

“I am sorry, I don’t want to talk about it, not right now, alright? But I promise that I won’t disappear on you again.”

“Uhm… Are you okay?” Alec frowned and the older man nodded.

“I am, Alec, okay? I just want to be here with you, and the Squad, so, please?” In the end, Alec sighed, following Magnus in the kitchen.

“Magnus!” The Squad greeted him loudly.

“Hi, Squad!” Magnus smiled at them.

“You look terrible,” Madzie frowned and Alec chuckled quietly, walking to the kitchen to get a plate and cutlery for Magnus.

“Yeah, I heard about your… situation and I have to say, I am proud how all of you handled it,” Magnus said when the Squad told him about the events of the previous week.

Alec sighed, looking down on the food. The Squad handled it well… unless like Alec. But it has been just a dream. Magnus was never there.

 

The younger man stood by the sink, cleaning the dishes while Magnus went with the Squad to the living room to play Monopoly. He had cleaned almost all the dishes when someone walked to him from behind and hugged him.

Magnus.

“You’re so tense,” Magnus murmured and Alec stopped washing the dishes.

“It has been a long week,” Alec confessed quietly.

“But it’s over, you’re alright now. Zoey is back, everything is fine.”

“I know… it’s just a lot,” Alec sighed.

“You managed Alexander,” Magnus whispered, hugging him tighter.

“Have you really been here that night?” Alec asked almost inaudibly, turning around. “The night they took Zoey?”

“I have,” Magnus nodded and they stood there in silence.

“How are you, Magnus? Honestly?” Alec asked him again and the older man shook his head as he pulled away from the younger man.

“Come on Magnus! Talk to me, you know you can talk to me!” Alec begged, “I was worried sick about you, you didn’t answer my phone calls or messages and now you finally show up and you look so tired and you definitely have lost some weight, so, just… just please tell me what’s going on?”

Magnus sighed, leaning against the counter, looking at Alec.

“Let me help you, Magnus.” The older man walked to Alec and took Alec’s hands in his own.

“My phone is broken and I am having it repaired. And as I told you before, I have a lot of work now and I am barely home, but don't worry about me, alright? I am fine, I promise, everything has calmed down a bit now, so... I will spend more time with you now." Magnus put his hand on Alec's cheek.

"Don't you worry about me, alright?" Alec nodded. Magnus smiled at him.

The younger man then returned to washing the dishes, while Magnus stood next to him, drying the wet plates Alec handed him, telling the younger man funny stories that happened in some of the departments at his company. Alec would have been lying if he said that he isn't glad to have Magnus back.

Once they finished cleaning the dishes, both men returned to the living room, where the Squad argued about something.

“Alec! Tell them!” Ava called as soon as the men entered the room.

“Tell them what?” Alec frowned.

“That you and Magnus are brothers!”

“We are family!” Both men corrected her quickly at the same time, the whole Squad staring at them quietly.

“We are family,” Alec repeated more calmly this time. “Maryse and Robert adopted Magnus when we were small, why?”

“Well, it still doesn’t matter,” Madzie continued, ignoring what Alec just said. “That makes them step-brothers, so-”

“Family!” Magnus with Alec corrected her again.

“See?” Madzie chuckled. “They even refuse to call each other brothers.”

Magnus frowned looking at Alec who’s been frowning as well.

“What’s happening?” Alec asked quietly and at that moment everyone stopped talking avoiding Alec’s and Magnus’ gaze.

“Oh, nothing.”

Alec raised his eyebrows, looking on the table, where the Monopoly money lied and on top of it a paper.

“Oh no!” The younger man realised, “You made a Bet, didn’t you?” He ran toward the table and tried to get hold of the paper.

Unfortunately, Heidi has been faster, taking the paper and running around the table. Alec started chasing after her, but the Squad continued slowing him down, keeping him away from Heidi, who ran to the Squad’s room and locked the door behind her.

“What’s the Bet?” Alec asked the Squad, but neither of the teenagers told him.

“Alexander, what’s happening?” Magnus asked, confused and the younger man sighed.

“They made a Bet, remember the time you were drunk and hangover the next day?” Magnus thought about it and in the end, nodded. “So, here we go again, but this time the Bet is about us. Not quite sure about what though.”

Magnus chuckled, patting him jokingly on the back. “I guess you have to wait to find out,” he teased the younger man.

“Heidi?” Jack called.

“Yes?”

“I want to change my bet on Christmas,” he announced as Alec groaned.

“You got it, how much?”

“Four million.”

“Are you kidding me?” Alec shouted. “Nine? Seriously? That much?”

“It’s an important bet,” Joseph said and the whole Squad laughed.

“Fine!” Alec called. “Whatever! I give up!” He threw his hands up, sitting on the couch.

 

In the end, Magnus decided—Alec persuaded him— to stay the night.

When he got out of the shower, he found some of Alec’s clothes already prepared for him. He put them on and sat next to already sleeping, Alec. Magnus lied in the bed for a few minutes, watching the wall in front of himself.

In the end, he groaned, turning around, where Alec slept and moved closer to the younger man, pressing his forehead against Alec’s back and finally fell asleep. Somewhen during the night, the younger man turned around in his sleep and unconsciously put his arm around Magnus, pulling him in a tight embrace.

 

When Alec woke up the next morning, Magnus has been already gone. However, when Alec walked into the kitchen, he found a note from him.

_Had to leave early, didn’t want to wake you up, see you soon. Magnus XXX_

Alec smiled for himself.

Magnus kept his promise and showed up almost every day. Sometimes he would only show up to say hi, so Alec wouldn’t worry too much about him. He would talk to the Squad and they would dine together.

Some days he even agreed to stay over the night and they had dinner, went to bed, the older man falling asleep almost immediately and when Alec would wake up the next morning, Magnus would already be gone.

The older man might have pretended that he was okay, maybe the Squad believed him, but he wasn’t fooling Alec. The younger man knew something is wrong with Magnus and yes, he is worried about him, but if Magnus doesn’t want to talk about it…

Alec knew from experience, that it’s only a question of time before Magnus will find Alec and eventually tell him everything that is troubling him. He just wished that it was already that time because Magnus didn’t seem as if he got better. More like the other way around. The older man seemed more tired and moody, the circles under his eyes getting bigger…

 

Until he broke one evening.

The Squad sat around the table, talking about the coming holidays.

“Are you going to celebrate the Christmas with your family Magnus?” Someone asked the man and he looked up, not saying anything.

“Magnus?” Another teenager called him after a few seconds of silence.

“No,” the older man said, “I most definitely am not.” With that, he quickly stood up from the table and left in the bedroom.

“Is everything alright with Magnus?” Zoey asked quietly.

“I wish I knew,” Alec sighed. “I will talk to him, you finish your food and please clean the kitchen if I don’t return.”

“Okay” The Squad nodded and Alec walked to the room. He knocked on the door of his bedroom before opening it.

“Magnus?” He whispered, “It’s me.”

The older man lied in the bed, curled into himself. Alec walked slowly to the bed when he heard the older man sniffle quietly. He sighed, lying in the bed, next to Magnus and put his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“You’re alright Magnus,” he whispered, “I am here,” he added, kissing the older man in the hair, then let him cry for a few more minutes. In the end, Magnus dried his tears, still unable to look at Alec.

“I don’t understand how you managed,” Magnus whispered.

“Managed what?”

“Surviving out there on your own,” Magnus said quietly, “You lost everything…” And when Alec hasn’t said anything, he continued. “I had to do it, Alexander, I had to know what it’s like and I… I adore you so much because I don’t understand how you managed.”

“I lost everything,” he sobbed.

“That’s not true,” Alec tightened the embrace. “You have me. You’ll always have me. And the Squad is there as well.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Magnus sniffled.

“Don’t say that Magnus, it’s not true.”

“I should have done it so long ago but I was foolish … I am so sorry.”

“What happened?” Alec asked him carefully.

“Something that I should have done a long time ago,” Magnus whispered. “I told them the truth.”

“Who?”

“Maryse and Robert,” Magnus said and Alec gasped.

“I told them about you, about the Squad… I also told them that I am bisexual.”

“Oh, Magnus…”

“Of course, Robert went furious and they kicked me out. Took everything from me… my phone as well… so, that’s why I couldn’t really answer you…”

“Why didn’t you say anything? You could have lived with us…”

“No Alec. You’re already taking care of nine teenagers, you don’t need another burden on your shoulders.”

“You’re not a burden. So, what did you doing?” Alec asked and Magnus shrugged, taking a deep breath before answering.

“For a few weeks I lived with Catarina,” he confessed in the end and neither of them said anything for a few seconds. “I found a new job because they destroyed the whole company, ‘cause it was set on their money… And then I worked crazy hours to earn some money and I bought a flat.”

“It’s so small, but it’s my own… For the first time in my life I have something that’s truly my own,” Magnus sniffled.

“I just feel so lonely,” the older man sobbed.

“Why did you avoid me then? Alec asked quietly.

“Because I was ashamed to face you.”

“Never Magnus, never again avoid me, alright?” Alec shook his head, “I will never judge you, okay?” He waited until Magnus nodded.

"I am just happy you are here with us," Alec smiled as he put his hand on Magnus’ cheek and brushed it slowly. "You're part of my family Magnus, the Squad loves you, so please, don't you leave us, okay?" Magnus nodded again.

“Promise me.”

“I promise,” the man whispered.

"What… what about Isabelle and Jace and Max… why didn't they stand by you?" Alec asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Because I asked them not to…Robert would disown them as well as…" Magnus sighed. "They deserve a good life."

"You do too," Alec whispered.

"Yeah, but this was my decision," Magnus argued. "I needed to do this for myself and now I need to deal with it myself Alexander, I need to prove myself that I can live without their money."

"Pretty stupid," Alec said. "But I am proud of you Magnus… and I am not going to lie, it's going to suck for a while, but eventually, it gets better," Alec told him and Magnus looked up at him.

"It's already better, because I have you, the Squad and Catarina…"

"Oh… and where's Daisy?" Alec asked.

"I left her at Catarina's so someone takes care of her when I am gone."

"You should bring her here," Alec said and Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"Come on, I know Catarina doesn't like dogs that much and the girls, especially Heidi, would be excited to have their own dog, I can promise you they will take good care of her."

"Okay, I will bring her over," Magnus chuckled quietly and they were quiet again.

"Thank you," the older man whispered in the end.

"You're my family Magnus, and family looks after each other."

After that they didn't say anything more, just lied in the bed in a comforting hug and soon both of them fell asleep.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Magnus woke up early the next morning because even though it’s Saturday, he has to go to work. Slowly he untangled himself away from still sleeping Alec and headed in the kitchen. He had a quick breakfast and with the cup of coffee stood in front of the pictures hanging in the wall, looking at them.

The door to the bedroom opened and Alec walked out, only in his shirt and pants, smiling at Magnus tiredly.

“Morning,” the man whispered, on his way toward Magnus closing the door to the Squad’s room.

“Morning,” Magnus smiled at him, “You should get some more sleep, it’s Saturday,” he said quietly, but Alec shook his head.

“I wanted to say goodbye… How long do you have to work today?”

“Alec…” Magnus sighed.

“Alright, fine, don’t tell me, just make sure you show up here soon, okay?”

The older man nodded, smiling fondly.

“Of course, I will,” he promised, looking on his watch. It was time to go to work.

“I should go,” Magnus whispered and Alec nodded.

“Have a nice day.”

“You too,” Magnus said as he opened the door.

“Magnus?” The younger man called after him and he turned around to look back at him.

“Yes?”

“Promise me one more thing,” Alec begged.

“What?”

“Promise me you will spend the Christmas with us. And the New Year.”

The older man chuckled.

“Okay,” he agreed in the end.


	19. Chairman Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus brings Chairman Meow over

After their talk Magnus came once or twice to Alec’s restaurant and they had lunch together, or Alec waited for him to finish his work and they went to the park for a walk.

Magnus told Alec where he worked so the younger man could wait for him as well. And Alec did. When he had the time off, he would stop by Magnus’ work and bring him lunch, they would talk and the day would be more bearable already.

 

And that’s how Magnus found himself rushing out of the job after the shift. Tired, wanting to go home.

“Hi,” someone spoke up from behind him and Magnus jumped.

“Jesus Alexander!” He squeaked. “You scared me!”

“Sorry,” Alec chuckled, walking to him and pulling him into a hug.

“It’s okay,” Magnus murmured, melting into Alec’s embrace. “Also, I am sorry I am sleeping on you right now,” the man joked, pulling away from the younger man. “Maybe we could do the dinner some other time?”

“Of course,” Alec nodded. “Let me at least walk you home?” He offered and Magnus smiled.

“That would be nice of you.”

On their way to Magnus’ flat, they had to go through a small park. It was already dark outside, but the night has been clear and quiet. The two men walked next to each other in comfortable silence, not disturbed by anything.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Alec whispered.

“It is,” Magnus agreed quietly.

Probably out of spite, it started heavily snowing. Magnus groaned, hiding into his own jacket, hands in the pockets. Alec, on the other side, chuckled, pulling out his hand, turning it with the palm up, catching the small snowflakes.

“It’s snowing!” Alec laughed as Magnus rolled his eyes. “Finally! I was so scared that we would have Christmas without snow.”

“But it’s so cold!” The older man whined.

“Don’t you like winter?”

“No sane person does!” Magnus replied, shivering.

“I do,” Alec grinned at him. “I like winter because everything is white and so calm…” The younger man looked up at the sky. “Sometimes it feels like the whole world just stops spinning for a while… you’re standing in the middle of snow and you just… are.”

Magnus looked up at Alec, lost in his thoughts, completely oblivious to the cold.

“When there’s snow, I feel like nothing is troubling me because the snow doesn’t care,” Alec chuckled. “Sorry, I am babbling,” he quickly excused, looking down on the road in front of them.

“Nonsense,” Magnus said, smiling fondly. “I like listening to you talking.”

Alec chuckled nervously, “But you don’t like winter.”

“No,” Magnus shook his head, “But you do. Come on, tell me more,” Magnus nudged into him.

“Alright. Did you know that there are no two snowflakes that are the same shape?”

“You’re adorable,” Magnus chuckled, putting his hand on Alec’s cheek.

“Geez,” the younger man pulled away quickly. “Your hands are freezing.” Alec’s hand reached for Magnus’ and taking it, he put both hands in his pocket.

“What are you doing?” Magnus’ heart jumped.

“I am warming your hand,” Alec said as if it’s the most obvious thing. They continued walking, the snow settling down. There could be about 10 centimetres of snow already.

But Magnus didn’t feel so cold anymore, mostly because of the fact that he and Alec held hands (sue him, whatever, it’s worth it). The calm mood was gone as soon as Alec looked at Magnus and he just knew. He knew what the younger man wanted to do.

“Don’t,” Magnus frowned, “Please.”

But it was too late, Alec let go of his hand and kneeled down, taking snow in his hands.

“Alexander don’t you dare!” Magnus screamed, running away from him. “Please don’t!”

“Come on Magnus!” The younger man chuckled, “It’s just snow.”

“I know it’s snow. That’s why,” he shouted as he kept running, but Alec’s still faster. Something hit Magnus in the arm and the older man turned around with a surprised face.

“I warned you!” He called, reaching down, making a snowball as well, running after Alec. He ran to him and tried to throw the ball at him.

Before Magnus could throw it, he felt losing his balance. He squeaked, reaching for Alec to stabilise himself, but only caused that both men fell on the hard ground.

“Ouch,” Alec whined as he fell on the ground and Magnus on top of him.

“Sorry,” Magnus whispered, his face only centimetres away from Alec’s. They stared at each other, not saying anything.

“Magnus, I-“ Before Alec could finish his sentence, Magnus threw snow on his face.

“Oh!” Alec gasped, quickly pushing Magnus away from himself and started throwing snow at him as well. The fight went on for a few minutes before Magnus finally gave up.

“Okay! Fine! I give up!” He called, raising his hands above his head. The younger man chuckled, walking to him.

“That’s the last one,” they younger man whispered, throwing a bit of snow in Magnus’ hair.

“It’s on my back! Shit! It’s so cold!” Magnus squeaked. “I hate you!”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t,” Magnus whispered.

“Come on, let’s get you home, you’re shivering.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Magnus grumbled, the younger man chuckling, connecting their frozen hands and put them in back in his pocket to warm them.

When they finally reached Magnus’ apartment, Magnus insisted that Alec came inside and he gave him some dry clothes, so he wouldn’t get sick.

“Those are my most boring clothes,” Magnus told the younger man, handing him mostly black clothes and Alec laughed.

“Thanks.”

Alec hasn’t been to Magnus’ flat before and its size actually surprised him. It was so small. Magnus didn’t lie when he said that it’s small. It consisted of a bedroom, bathroom and a small kitchen that was also a living room only. But even then, Magnus felt incredibly proud of it. After all, it’s his.

The couple ordered take out and ate together, sitting around the small table, after then moving to the bed, curling into the blankets.

“Thanks for coming today,” Magnus said quietly, “I had fun… even though I am definitely going to die tomorrow.”

Alec scoffed. “You know you can always take a day off, right?”

“I know,” Magnus sighed, “It just keeps me going.”

“I understand that very well, just…” Alec smiled sadly, “Don’t push us away, okay?”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Are you warm enough?” Alec asked quietly and Magnus nodded.

“Definitely warmer,” the older man murmured and Alec chuckled.

“Aren’t you lonely here?” The younger man couldn’t help but ask. “I mean… it’s so quiet here…” Magnus shrugged, looking around the small room.

“Maybe I should find some kids and make Squad number 2.” Both men laughed quietly.

“You know you could always stay with us,” Alec offered. Magnus smiled as he looked at the younger man and leaned against him, Alec putting his arm around him.

“Can I bring Daisy on Friday?” Magnus asked quietly, “I’m worried that Catarina is not feeding her enough.” Alec burst out, laughing.

“Sure, bring her,” he smiled when he stopped chuckling. “Heidi will be excited. The whole Squad will be.”

“I should probably tell them, shouldn’t I?” Magnus asked quietly and Alec shrugged.

“It’s up to you Magnus, but hey,” he put his hand on Magnus’ cheek, forcing him to look at him. “They will understand, alright? You don’t have to worry about it.” Magnus forced a smile and nodded at Alec.

“Thanks,” he whispered almost inaudibly.

They didn’t talk after that and soon Alec felt the older man fell asleep. He did not plan to stay over the night, but as Magnus slept in his arms… Alec couldn’t make himself to leave him alone. And so, he lied in the bed, next to Magnus, looking around the dark, quiet and empty room.

It reminded him of his old days. When he lived on the streets, sleeping in the dark corners, all alone with nowhere to go.

Alec hugged Magnus tighter and closed his eyes shut, trying to push all the bad memories away.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Finally, Friday came and Magnus stood in front of the Kollektiv with Daisy sitting next to him patiently. He knocked and waited.

“Daisy!” Heidi called as soon as she opened the door and took the leash from Magnus, walking inside the flat the door following her obediently. The man frowned after them.

“I told you she would be excited,” Alec chuckled, leaning against the door frame and Magnus shook his head.

“And here I thought they liked me.”

“Nah, we just like you for your dog,” Alec teased. “Anyway, it was good seeing you,” he joked, closing the door with Magnus still standing in the hall.

“Hey!” The older man called, putting his food between the door, forcing Alec to open it again.

“Oh, hey, you’re still here?” Alec chuckled and Magnus rolled his eyes as he pushed the door open and entered the flat.

“Ha ha, love you too,” the older man mumbled, walking in the living room, where everyone sat around Daisy.

“Seriously?” Magnus groaned, “Guys? I am still here?” He called, but the Squad completely ignored him. “Fine! I will just leave then, bye, take care of her,” the man gave up and started walking back toward the door. He would leave if it wasn’t for Alec who caught his arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

“Here, eat,” Alec ordered, handing him the plate and Magnus scoffed.

“Yes mom,” he joked, sitting down to the table.

“Don’t worry about the dog, she will be fine.”

“Iamsure,” Magnus mumbled with his mouth full. “Theyalreadylikehermorethanme.”

“Well, for what it’s worth I don’t,” Alec said, looking straight at Magnus. “Like Daisy more than you.”

Magnus started coughing, the food going the wrong hole.

“You alright?” Alec frowned, patting him on the back carefully.

“Yeah…” Magnus coughed. “It just went the wrong hole,” he explained.

“Okay,” the other man chuckled.

“Alec! Alec!” The girls ran in the kitchen.

“Yeah?” The younger man sighed, looking at them, his hand still warm on Magnus’ back.

“Can Daisy sleep in our room?”

Alec snorted looking at Magnus, who only groaned in response.

“It’s alright, you can sleep in my room,” Alec whispered so only Magnus could hear him and the older man choked on his food once again.

“Stop this!” He frowned at Alec and the younger man laughed.

“Well? Magnus?” Ava asked him. “Can Daisy sleep in our room?”

“Sure,” Magnus shrugged. “As long as I get to sleep with Alec,” he added quietly and this time it was Alec to choke on his drink. He shot him an angry stare and Magnus smiled innocently.

“Payback,” he mouthed. Luckily none of the Squad paid attention to them too busy watching and playing with Magnus’ dog, who no longer seemed to be Magnus’ dog.

“You know,” Alec leaned closer to him. “If you want me to care about you as a dog, just say, I will gladly pet you on your belly and walk you,” he teased, Magnus gasping as he hit him in the chest jokingly.

“Are you kidding me?” He called, “Seriously? I can’t believe,” Magnus shook his head. Who are you and what have you done to Alexander?”

The younger man was crying out of laugh by now and how could Magnus be angry? He shook his head again but smiled.

“Was your father a thief?” Magnus asked him and Alec frowned, snorting.

“No.”

“Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes.” _And Magnus wasn’t even kidding. He loved Alec’s blue eyes._ _Aaand he was blushing now. Worth it._

Your mom must be chicken because you look eggcelent,” Alec shot one pick up line back and Magnus snorted.

“Please don’t,” he chuckled.

“Hey there, I have a joke for you. Knock knock.”

Alec raised his eyebrows, trying not to laugh out loud again.

“Come in,” he said, unable to hold the laugh anymore.

“Oh c’mon!” Magnus whined. “It was a good one, why did you have to ruin it?”

Both men were sitting at the table, laughing like small children. At that moment Noah with Theo entered the room.

“Oh, hey, I will be Magnus and you’ll be Alec alright?” Noah said jokingly and Theo nodded. The men looked at them, frowning, not sure what was happening.

“Are you Luke?” Noah asked, imitating Magnus, who was actually surprised how well he managed to do so. Theo shrugged.

“Cause I am your daddy,” Noah said and both boys burst out laughing. Alec frowned, looking at Magnus.

“I don’t get it,” he whispered.

“Me neither,” Magnus shrugged and the boys groaned, leaving the kitchen.

 

“Should we take the tea and go to bed?” Alec offered a few minutes later. “No pun intended.” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Sure, whatever you say. I’ll take one with honey, Honey,” he teased, taking his teacup, walking toward Alec’s room.

On their way there they stopped by the Squad’s room and looked inside to see what the Squad was doing. The girls sat around in a circle, Daisy lying on her back and the Squad rubbing her belly.

“Oh Magnus, my little cute puppy, do you want me to rub your belly as well?” Alec teased the older man who shook his head.

“Stop it Lightwood,” he warned the other man, pushing him into the shoulder and walking to the bed.


	20. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas with the Squad!!!!

Alec forced Magnus to take a day off for Christmas—and all the days following until the New Year—so here he is, having one of his best nights of sleep in a long time. The clock showed 10 o’clock when he woke up, surprised by the warmth surrounding him.

Turning around, he saw Alec half sitting next to him, his back leaning against the wall. The younger man was already awake, holding a book in one hand, the other one under Magnus, keeping him close. Magnus watched the younger man who, still unaware that Magnus didn’t sleep anymore, continued reading his book.

At some point, Alec frowned, probably reading something he did not expect and his glasses slid down on his nose a bit. Magnus smiled. He never saw Alec wearing glasses before and they made him look—Magnus chuckled—nerdy.

Alec looked down on him.

“Good morning,” the younger man smiled.

“Mornin’,” Magnus murmured sleepily.

“Slept well?” Alec asked him and Magnus nodded.

“Didn’t know you wear glasses,” the older man chuckled, his hand reaching toward Alec’s face, pushing his glasses back up, so he could see better. Alec’s cheeks reddened as the man looked away on his book.

“It’s really cute when you frown and your glasses just slip down,” Magnus teased.

“Haha,” Alec rolled his eyes, smiling.

“I mean it,” Magnus whispered and Alec looked down on him, with his free hand brushing away the strand of hair that was in Magnus’ face. They smiled at each other.

“You hungry?” The younger man asked him and Magnus nodded.

“Come on, let’s go get some breakfast,” Alec said and together they climbed out of the bed, slowly walking to the kitchen.

The Squad already sat in the kitchen, around the table, watching them with a knowing smile.

“Morning,” Magnus mumbled not still fully awake.

“What is it?” Alec asked, aware that something is going on. The Squad shrugged, and Alec raised his eyebrows.

“I have NO idea,” Halley said, looked somewhere above Alec and Magnus. The younger man looked up and sighed.

“Oh!” He faked surprise, “A mistletoe! I really wonder how it got there?” He asked, shooting a stare to the Squad.

“Mistletoe…” Magnus chuckled, “That means we have to…” The man froze once he realised what’s happening. He looked at Alec, who only shrugged.

“Don’t look at me, I did not plan this,” Alec announced.

“There was a silence in the whole room, both men looking at each other, the Squad watching them.

“You have to kiss!” Madzie squeaked.

“Well…  we can’t break the traditions, can we now?” Magnus whispered.

“Very well,” Alec nodded, lowering down, so he faced Magnus and put a small kiss on his cheek.

“Coffee?” The younger man asked as soon as he pulled away and Magnus nodded. With a smile, he walked away to the kitchen. Magnus chuckled, shaking his head, following him.

The Squad had breakfast ready for them already and when the men sat down, with coffees in their hands, they watched them impatiently.

“So, can we go now?” Jack asked excitedly a few minutes later and Alec scoffed.

“Magnus just woke up, give us an hour, alright?”

“Where are we going?” The older man asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“To the city!” The Squad announced. “Every winter there are the Christmas markets on the Wenceslas Square!”

“Oh, that sounds fun.”

“It is fun!” The Squad called and Magnus chuckled, surprised by the response and quickly finished his breakfast.

 

Alec borrowed Magnus one of his scarfs and the group was ready to go. They got on the tram and drove to the city centre. The Squad hasn’t been lying when they told Magnus, that at this time of year, the Square looked like a place from a fairy tale. The small huts spread over the whole square, one by one, decorated by Christmas lights, shining like small stars.

Every single one of them sold something else. In one, you could buy winter hats and gloves, in other toys for children. Some sold warm drinks and pancakes and most popular sweet of winter—Trdelník. Magnus could smell it in the air.

“Let’s go!” The Squad shouted, dragging them in the labyrinth of shops, Magnus laughing as he had no idea what’s going on.

Whoever dragged him suddenly let go of him and Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle. He stood in the middle of the Square, a huge Christmas tree in front of him. He had to raise his head, look up to see the top of the tree.

Magnus didn’t realise that he lost his friends until he turned around and saw no one from his group, strangers all around him. For a second, he panicked. He had no phone and no idea where the Squad could have gone.

No idea where he should go, Magnus headed toward the Museum that was on top of the Square, hoping that he would see someone he knew. For a few minutes, he wandered through the market, enjoying the Christmas mood when someone called him from behind.

“Hey there,” Alec smiled when Magnus turned around. “Where did you go? I thought we lost you.”

“I don’t know,” Magnus shook his head, “Were you worried about me?” He teased and Alec chuckled.

“Here,” he handed him a cup. “I bought you tea to warm you up.”

“Thank you,” the older man took it with gratitude, smiling back at Alec. “Where’s the rest of the Squad?”

“No idea,” Alec shrugged. “I usually let them run around, they know where we will meet, so they will find us eventually.”

“So, what should we do?”

“I thought you would never ask!” Alec chuckled and his face lit up. He took Magnus’ free hand and started dragging him somewhere. In the end, they stopped in front of the big carousel.

“No,” Magnus frowned, looking at Alec. “You’re not serious, please, tell me you’re not serious.”

Alec smirked, smiling widely.

“It’s for children!” Magnus argued, but Alec wasn’t having it.

“So what?” The younger man scoffed. “Come on, let’s have some fun!”

Magnus groaned, even though let himself be pushed up there. Alec headed toward the single seats, but Magnus dragged him toward the double one so they could sit together.

Soon the carousel started spinning around, higher and higher. Shit. Magnus does not like heights, but on the other side, he is willing to do anything to make Alec happy, but back again, fuck, he hates heights.

Alec, being the good friend, he is, sensed Magnus’ discomfort and took his hand in his own, giving it a light squeezed. Magnus looked at Alec to distract himself the spinning. The younger man smiled widely and Magnus couldn’t help himself, but to smile as well.

Meanwhile under the carousel stood Ava, Jack, Madzie and Zoey, watching the two men above them, taking pictures of them. Alec can thank them later.

“Come on, guys,” Zoey said, “Look at them, they are so oblivious, they just need to push a bit.”

“I’m telling you, it’s happening today,” Jack argued.

“I don’t think so,” Ava shook her head. “Because they are both idiots. Idiots in love. But if it doesn’t happen before New Year, we have to do something.”

“Deal?” Ava asked and the group nodded.

“Deal.”

Theo, Noah and Heidi, standing a few metres away from the first group, argued, whether they could find two same-shaped snowflakes or not.

On the other side of the Square sat Joseph with Halley on a bench, watching and feeding the birds.

It’s, Magnus realised, probably the spirit of Christmas. Everything seemed so calm, yet festive. And for the first time in many years, he truly enjoyed the Christmas.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Alec asked him. They stood in front of the pancake shop.

“Just… how happy I am,” Magnus smiled, “I think this is probably my most favourite Christmas so far and we didn’t even get the gifts yet. Is it weird?”

“No,” Alec shook his head, “It’s not. Not at all.” He handed Magnus the pancake and started walking around the Square, toward where the benches were.

“You have something… here,” Magnus said, pointing on his own mouth.

“Hm?” Alec tried to wipe it away and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Here, let me.” His hand moved toward Alec’s mouth, brushing away the crumbs, the younger man stiffening under the touch. Magnus’ fingers lingered there a bit longer than necessary, touching Alec’s skin. It’s so warm and soft.

Magnus couldn’t help himself. He touched Alec’s cheek carefully and stroked it. Alec smiled at him, taking Magnus’ hand and intertwining their fingers in silence. He once again put their hands in his pocket and started walking toward the meeting point with the Squad.

 

“Hey, guys!” Alec greeted them when they found them.

“Hi!”

“Did you have fun?” He asked and when the Squad nodded, Alec smiled. “Very well, let’s go home then.”

“And then gifts!” Ava cheered.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Once again has been Magnus proven that Alec is an amazing chef. The dinner tasted delicious. Sure, Magnus had eaten fish before, but sitting there, around the table, talking and laughing with the Squad… he would eat anything even if it was burned.

Alec has been forced to make a speech (Magnus made him). The younger man stood up and the whole Squad quieted immediately, looking up at him.

“Thanks,” Alec chuckled when there finally fell silence in the room.

“For some of us, it’s already our fourth Christmas together,” he smiled at Ava with Jack. “And for those, who are here with us for the first time, celebrating Christmas,” he looked at Heidi and then at Magnus.

“Welcome to our family.”

“Yeah!” The Squad cheered, Magnus with Alec smiling at each other.

“Good appetite,” the group said in unison and started eating.

“Mhm,” Magnus moaned as soon as he tried the fish. “It’s delicious,” he mumbled, nodding at Alec, who blushed, looking down on his food.

 

“Finally!” Someone out of the Squad called, right after they cleaned the table after the dinner and all the teenagers ran to their room to bring the gifts and put them under the Christmas tree. Even Magnus went to Alec’s bedroom where he hid the gifts he bought for the Squad.

In the end, they had a pile of gifts under the tree.

Alec, with the help from Heidi, lit the candles on the tree, meanwhile, the Squad pulled out the sparklers and lighted them as well. Magnus had two of them and handed one to the younger man as he stood next to him.

The Squad started singing some Christmas carols.

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh._

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh._

It was a beautiful moment, all of the teenagers singing, the tree shining, outside snowing, even though they didn’t feel cold at all. Alec joined the Squad and in the end Magnus as well.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_And a Happy New Year._

_Good tidings to you,_

_And all of your kin,_

_Good tidings for Christmas,_

_And a Happy New Year._

They finished another song and the room stayed quiet for a few seconds. Everyone looked at Zoey, who started singing.

_O Holy Night!_

_The stars are brightly shining_

_It is the night of the dear Savior's birth!_

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining_

_Till he appear'd and the soul felt its worth._

_A thrill of hope the weary soul rejoices_

_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn!_

She had a beautiful voice, Magnus thought. When she finished, the sparklers already burned out and the group stood there in silence. Magnus looked up at Alec.

“What now?”

“Let’s go sit to the table,” Alec suggested.

“But the gifts,” Magnus whined like a small child.

“Don’t you worry, come on,” Alec chuckled, walking to the dining room, Magnus following him with a frown, both of them sitting down to the table.

At that moment the Squad started bringing the gifts to the room, sorting them by name, where who sat. They kept handing the gifts around until there were no more gifts under the tree and everyone had a small pile of gifts in front of them.

Everyone sat down and looked at Magnus.

“It’s a tradition that the oldest one opens gift as a first, that means you, then me… till Heidi,” Alec explained.

“I am not that old,” Magnus scoffed.

“Sure,” the younger man teased him.

“Very well,” Magnus said, reaching for the first gift. From outside it looked like a book, but when Magnus unpacked it, he found out that it wasn’t a book. It’s a painting cloth, Magnus realised. Turning it around, he gasped. It was a painting of Magnus and Daisy sitting out in the grass. And it’s beautiful. Magnus looked up at Heidi and smiled.

“It’s breath-taking Heidi, thank you.” The girl smiled at him shyly, shrugging as she hugged Daisy sitting next to her.

Now it was Alec’s turn. The younger man reached for the gift laying on the top. Magnus’ heart skipped a beat. It’s his gift. Suddenly he felt nervous. What if Alec doesn’t like it? Maybe he shouldn’t have…

The younger man opened the box and looked inside. He reached down and took out the snow globe with a wolf inside. Alec chuckled, playing with it, turning it upside down.

“Oh, this reminds me of-” At that moment he froze, looking on the bottom of the snow globe, where he noticed carved ‘AC+LM’. _Alexander Lightwood + Magnus Bane._

Alec looked up at Magnus with tears in his eyes.

“You didn’t…” he whispered and Magnus chuckled.

“I’ve always had it, looked after it, no one managed to take it away from me. As I promised,” Magnus explained, “And I basically stole it when they kicked me out of the house,” he added, Alec laughing as he shook his head.

“Thank you,” the younger man whispered, pulling Magnus in a tight hug.

 

_Magnus bought that snow globe for Alec many years ago. It has been his first Christmas with the Lightwoods and he wanted to buy Alec something._

_The boy searched for a long time and, finally, in the end, found a small shop with snow globes and especially this one. A snow globe with a wolf inside it. Like the wolf in Alec’s story about the Indonesian prince._

_On Christmas evening he gave it to Alec and the boys carved their initials on its bottom. Alec treasured it dearly, barely leaving it out of his sight. He even made Magnus promise him to look after it when the younger boy wasn’t home._

_It has been one of the very few things that reminded Magnus of Alec. He kept it for years, looking after it as he promised._

_But now is time to give it back._

The oldest out of the Squad’s Joseph and after him the Squad continued opening the gifts one by one. Mostly they were homemade things such as some more pictures, jewels or tickets to the Zoo that Alec bought them.

Once everyone opened all their gifts, Alec pulled out one more. A small box.

Magnus frowned when Alec put it in front of him.

“Chill, I am not proposing to you,” Alec chuckled. “Just open it,” he urged him, smiling. The older man reached for the box and opened it.

Inside has been placed a key.

Magnus frowned again, but Alec only shook his head, grinning. “I am not asking you to move in with us, don’t worry.”

“You’re a part of our family now,” Halley said and Alec nodded. “So, if you ever want to come here, you don’t have to knock anymore.”

Magnus felt the tears coming to his eyes.

“Our home is your home now as well,” Zoey told him and Magnus sniffled.

“Thank you. Thank you, everyone,” he said with a shaking voice.

“Group hug!” Someone called and they surrounded Magnus, pulling him in a hug and the man chuckled.

He is home.

 

They stayed inside the flat for a few more minutes, enjoying their new gifts. Then Alec announced that they are going outside. Magnus—as always—had no idea what’s happening, but he gladly followed the Squad. Everyone put on their warm clothes and the group headed outside.

In front of the Kollektiv used to be a small square, but no one actually used it, and the place got abandoned, slowly becoming more sorts of an unwell-kept park. A few groups of people already stood there, firing the fireworks and watching them explode.

Alec pulled out a few fireworks as well and handed them to the Twins, who happily walked a few metres away from the group and fired them.

Soon the fireworks coloured the whole sky. The group watched it in silence, all of them smiling. Alec stood next to Magnus and looked at the older man with a question in his eyes. Magnus nodded.

“It’s beautiful,” he agreed, surprised with how much fondness Alec looked at him.

“What?” Magnus chuckled nervously.

“Nothing,” Alec shrugged. “I am just happy that you’re here with us.”

Magnus smiled at him.  “Me too,” he said, stepping a bit closer to the younger man, who smiled and put a small kiss on Magnus’ cheek. Magnus then reached for Alec’s hand and just for the fun of it put their connected hands in his pocket.

Alec chuckled, understanding the innuendo, but didn’t separate their hands nor moved them to his own pocket. Instead, he looked up at the sky again, watching the colourful fireworks.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Alec already lied in the bed, playing with the snow globe, when Magnus walked out of the shower. Quietly closing the door behind himself, Magnus used the small towel to dry his hair, which caused that it now stuck out in all directions.

Alec looked up at him and scoffed. “I should have bought you a comb,” he pointed out, returning his attention to the globe, turning it around repeatedly.

“What are you thinking about?” The older man asked, watching Alec’s frown as he played with the gift. The younger man shrugged, once again turning it upside down.

“Just wondered why did you even keep it, after all that happened?” He confessed in the end and Magnus sighed, throwing the towel over the chair, lying in the bed next to Alec.

“I guess, that I always missed some part of you…” He said quietly. “That I missed that ‘you’ that used to be my best friend, and by keeping my promise, to look after the snow globe, I kept that ‘you’ alive. Hoping, that maybe you would come back someday and I could give it back to you. And look, here you are.”

Alec chuckled sadly, his finger tracing over their carved initials on the bottom of the globe.

“Thank you,” he whispered finally.

“Mhm,” Magnus murmured contentedly, turning around on the bed, so he lied on his back. “But tell me, why this snow globe? Why out of all the things I—or anyone else for that matter—gave you is this the one so important to you?” He asked quietly.

“You don’t know?” Alec looked at him with raised eyebrows. The older man shook his head.

“In all those years, whenever I got any gift… it has always been about money. The more expensive the gift, the better it was supposed to be. My family always bought me expensive things… but you… you bought me a snow globe and for the first time ever, someone gave me something that really mattered.” Alec smiled at the older man.

“It was the first thing someone bought me from heart… if you know what I mean?” Alec asked and Magnus nodded.

“Well, I am sure glad you like it because I spent so much time looking for it,” Magnus said and Alec laughed. “I still remember what you bought me,” Magnus continued.

“A book about Italy,” Alec remembered, chuckling, “And you forced me to read it to you.”

“Yeah, but you know what I think?” Magnus asked.

“What?”

“I still think that this is the best Christmas I ever had.”

“I am glad to hear that,” Alec smiled.

“Happy Christmas Alexander,” Magnus murmured.

“Happy Christmas Magnus,” Alec replied quietly.


	21. Don't kill my heater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big dinner for friends, the Lightwoods trio appears

 

Magnus agreed to stay with the Squad for the rest of the winter holiday and after all, he saved a little money from working overtime, so it shouldn’t be such a problem.

The Squad and Alec hosted yet another Christmas dinner, but this time they invited all of their friends and it took hold in the restaurant, where Alec and Raphael worked. Catarina with Ragnor are coming, Raphael, Simon and even Andrea.

“When did you say the dinner is?” Magnus asked, frowning slightly.

“Tomorrow,” Alec told him, “Why? Are you coming?”

“I don’t know,” Magnus sighed. “I already agreed to have dinner with the Trio.”

“You can invite them there if you want?” Alec offered after a while of silence and Magnus looked up at him.

“Alexander…”

“No, I meant it, Magnus,” Alec interrupted him. “You’re part of the family and if you want them to be there—invite them.”

“What if they say something rude again?”

“Magnus, the Squad already knows that I am not going anywhere. Also, Catarina is going to be there, and trust me, she will set them right if anything goes wrong.”

“Yeah,” Magnus chuckled. “She can be scary when she tries… Are you really sure?”

“Yes!” Alec groaned. “I want to see them. I promise I will behave.”

“Okay, now we just need to make sure they will behave as well,” Magnus sighed.

“It will be alright,” Alec brushed Magnus’ cheek quickly and left the room.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The Squad and Alec with Magnus were already in the restaurant, preparing everything for the Christmas dinner. The building has been closed since it was still Christmas holiday, but Alec managed to persuade his boss to let them have their dinner there.

The Squad put out and sorted the napkins, glasses, plates and cutlery on the table. Meanwhile, the younger man stood in the kitchen, preparing enough food for the whole group that is yet to come.

 

Catarina with Ragnor arrived as firsts.

“Hello, Squad!” The woman smiled, entering the building.

“Cat!” The Squad called and Madzie ran to her and hugged her.

“My girl, how are you?”

“Magnus,” Ragnor greeted the other man with a nod, pulling him in a hug.

“Ragnor, good to see you.”

“How are you doing?”

“Better every day,” Magnus assured his friend. “I am spending a lot of time with the Squad lately and it’s amazing.” He looked on the group of teenagers and smiled fondly. “They are amazing.”

“I am happy for you Magnus,” Ragnor told him truthfully. “I can see that Alec is much happier around you as well.”

“Magnus!” Catarina hugged him, taking him by surprise. “How are you?”

“I am good Catarina,” the man scoffed. “Don’t you worry about me.”

“I will always worry about you. And Alec. Which reminds me—where is Alec?”

“In the kitchen,” Magnus told her and the woman walked away.

 

The next one to arrive was Raphael, he came alone, but Magnus understood, because if he had to spend another hour alone with Andrea and Simon… hopefully, that isn’t going to happen again.

“Hi Ralph,” Magnus greeted him with a wide grin. The other man frowned at him, throwing his jacket at Magnus, who caught it and hanged it next to the door.

“Hey, guys.”

“Where’s your girlfriend?” Ragnor teased his friend.

“Ha ha,” Raphael rolled his eyes, “I told you, Izzy and I are new and I don’t want you guys to ruin it.”

“Still though, can’t wait to meet her,” Magnus told him with a friendly smile. “How was your Christmas?”

“It was amazing! We went for a coffee with Izzy and it was just awesome!”

“I have never seen him smile so much,” Ragnor frowned. “It’s slightly disturbing.”

“That, my dear friend,” Magnus grinned, “Is called love. Don’t you think you look any different when you talk about Catarina.”

“Or you about Alec,” Raphael teased Magnus, Ragnor laughing loudly.

“What?” Magnus frowned, but before they could answer him, the door opened again and Simon with Andrea entered the restaurant.

“Oh! Hey Simon!” Raphael greeted his friend and quickly walked over to him, avoiding Magnus.

“What is this about?” Magnus looked at Ragnor who only shrugged, chuckling.

“Ragnor! Raphael! What did you talk about?” Magnus called, but both men continued ignoring him.

“Ugh,” Magnus groaned, walking to the table instead.

“Magnus, hey!” Andrea joined him.

“Andrea, oh, hi,” he forced a smile, “How are you?”

“Cool, really cool, oh my god, have you already heard about the…” She started talking but Magnus kinda zoned out.

 

Everyone already arrived, which means that only the Lightwood’s Trio is the last one to come. At that moment Magnus realised how nervous he actually feels. Of course, he wants to see his siblings, but on the other side, he’s worried.

Last time they saw each other didn’t go exactly… as planned. Magnus talked to them after and found out that Max and Isabelle aren’t the ones having a problem with it. He explained to them again that Alec moved on, so there is no point in trying to be family again.

The problem is with Jace.

The man has grown fond of his step-parents, especially of Robert, who’s his role-model, so obviously, he didn’t like the whole situation. Magnus asked his step-sister to look after Jace so he wouldn’t say or do anything too harsh.

Well, at least he tried.

Magnus excused to Andrea, who has been too busy talking to hear him anyway and left to the kitchen, where he found Alec.

The younger man stood by the stove, finishing the soup. When he heard someone entering the room, he turned around, smiling at Magnus, who sighed as he sat on the counter.

“You okay?” Alec frowned.

“Yeah,” the older man lied and Alec shot him a stare.

“Honestly,” he told him and Magnus groaned.

“I am just nervous,” Magnus confessed, “The Trio is coming any minute now and I am afraid that they are going say something incredibly rude or so… I tried talking to them, but you know Jace, he’s so damn stubborn.” Magnus sighed, “I just don’t want to destroy tonight.”

“Magnus… Magnus… Magnus!” Alec walked to him and put his hands on Magnus’ arms. “Magnus,” he called him one last time, so he would finally stop babbling.

“I am sorry, I just want today to be a nice day and to not have some stupid family drama,” the older man groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“Oh Magnus, come on,” Alec hugged him, “I know you’re trying and I appreciate that,” he whispered in Magnus’ hair. “It will be alright, I want to talk to them again, but you can’t blame them for being angry, did you already forget how mad you were at me?”

The older man chuckled quietly, tightening the hug.

“I don’t care what happens, you know? I have you and the Squad and Catarina… so if they try anything, they are outnumbered.”

Magnus smiled, pulling away from Alec.

“Sorry,” he murmured and Alec shook his head. “You must be even more nervous than I am… How do you feel?”

“I…” The younger man shrugged. “I miss them.”

Before Magnus could say anything back, they heard the door open and silence fell in the other room. Magnus looked at Alec, who smiled at him reassuringly.

“It will be alright,” Alec brushed his cheek softly. “Go on, I will be out in a second.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Alec nodded.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Magnus said again and Alec scoffed.

“Just go.”

 

Alec took a deep breath, trying to prepare for what is to come. He turned off the stove —the food is already done anyway —and walked to the other room.

The Squad sat around the table looking toward him, while Catarina and the rest of their friends talked in the corner, now all eyes turned to the incomers. In front of the door stood the Lightwoods Trio, hugging Magnus. Alec forced a smile and walked to them.

“Isabelle, Max… Jace,” he greeted them.

“Alec!” Isabelle smiled nervously. “Here,” she handed him a bottle. “We bought you something, Magnus said that you don’t drink, so it’s non-alcoholic,” she babbled.

“Thank you,” Alec couldn’t help but to genuinely smile, taking the bottle from her. “That’s very nice from you.”

“Please, take a seat,” Magnus pointed toward the table.

“Andrea?” “Izzy?” Jace and Raphael said at the same time, frowning. Everyone stared at them.

“Raphael?” Isabelle chuckled, “Raph! What are you doing here?” She walked to the man and hugged him.

“I never realised you are one of Alec’s step-brothers,” Andrea chuckled, looking at Jace. “But it actually makes sense now, because you are really kind of naïve and stubborn and…” She teased him.

“Just shut up,” Jace rolled his eyes and kissed her. “Good to see you too.”

“Sooo, you all know each other?” Simon broke the silence that fell after the unexpected reunion.

“Yeah, but I didn’t know that you knew each other,” Isabelle confessed. “Anyway, it’s good to meet you all,” she smiled. “I am Isabelle, this is Max,” she pointed on her youngest brother. “And this is Jace.” Both Lightwood boys nodded at the group, forcing smiles.

“Seriously, you didn’t know?” Alec asked the older man who frowned at him.

“I really didn’t,” Magnus shook his head.

“Wow, this is going to be way more interesting than expected,” Alec chuckled, Magnus groaning, his head hitting Alec’s shoulder.

“Come on,” the younger man teased him. “It’s not that bad.” He put his arm around Magnus and pulled him closer.

“I am going to check on the Squad,” Alec said once they parted and Magnus nodded.

The man walked over to the table where the group of teenagers sat, discussing something.

“Hey guys,” Alec greeted them, all of them turning to him.

“Alec!” Jack called. “When are we going to eat?” He asked and Alec chuckled.

“Well, if you are hungry, we can go to eat now?”

“Yes please!” The boy begged, his eyes darting somewhere behind Alec. The man turned around and saw his siblings walking toward them.

“Isabelle, Max,” he smiled at the siblings. “Have you met the Squad already?” Alec asked and both Lightwoods shook their heads.

“Not officially,” Isabelle said shyly.

“Squad, this is Isabelle and Max. Lightwoods, this is the Squad. Halley, Joseph, Zoey, Madzie, Theo and Noah—don’t worry, you will eventually learn to tell them apart—Jack, Heidi and Ava.”

Everyone smiled awkwardly, looking at each other.

“Nice to meet you,” Max eventually broke the silence and smiled at them. Alec noticed that the boy focused at Madzie especially.

“We bought you some Christmas gifts,” Isabelle smiled as well, opening her purse. “We didn’t know what to buy, so we bought chocolates. Everyone likes chocolate, right?” She chuckled nervously.

“Yes!” The Squad nodded, taking the chocolates from her. “Thank you, Isabelle!”

The woman looked at Alec and grinned.

“Alec, could I talk to you for a second?” She asked him quietly and the man nodded, pointing toward the kitchen.

“Sure.”

Alec checked the food once more just to make sure everything is in readiness and then turned around to face his sister.

“I just wanted to say that I am sorry,” the woman whispered, looking at him. “For last time. I mean… Magnus told us about you and we just thought that maybe, maybe we could be family again, we didn’t mean to offend you.”

The man smiled, not quite sure what to say. Isabelle looked back over her shoulder.

“The Squad seems very nice.”

“They are,” Alec agreed and there was silence for a while.

“Thank you for inviting us,” the woman broke the silence.

“Thank Magnus, but as I already told you, you’re always welcome here.”

“Even if we don’t deserve it?” Isabelle asked quietly and Alec shook his head.

“There is no such thing,” Alec assured her and the woman nodded, looking down on her hands.

“Help me to take the food to the table?” Alec asked her and together they took the pots, putting them on the table. The Squad quickly sat to it, Max among them.

“They seem to get along pretty well,” Alec pointed out to Isabelle who smiled.

“Well, everything is easier when you’re a kid,” the woman chuckled. “But I hope we can too,” she added quietly and Alec nodded, looking around, where’s Magnus.

“Oh no,” he murmured, excusing to Isabelle, when he noticed the older man, arguing with Catarina.

 

"How could you invite your siblings, are you crazy?" Catarina shook her head.

"Did you forget what happened the last time?"

Alec walked to them.

"Alexander!" Magnus looked at him, "Please tell her not to kill me! I will gladly be your heater!" He begged him and Alec chuckled, putting his arm around Magnus' shoulders.

"Cat, dear, please don't kill my heater," he joked. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"But your siblings…"

Alec nodded, "It's alright, Cat, I told him to invite them."

The woman frowned.

"They are his family, they were my family once… let's just give them a chance, okay? I want to enjoy this evening, alright?"

Catarina sighed, "Sorry, I just get a bit overprotective of you sometimes." Alec chuckled and pulled away from Magnus so he could hug the woman.

"It's okay, as long as you don't kill my heater," he joked and Magnus scoffed.

"I knew I was going to regret promising you that."

 

They then walked back to the table, where everyone already waited for them. Catarina sat next to Ragnor and Alec sat next to Magnus, who saved him a seat so they could sit next to each other.

Max sat among the Squad and they seemed to be friends already. Isabelle sat next to Raphael who smiled so much, that both, Magnus and Alec, found it a bit… scary.

“I can’t believe it was Isabelle the whole time Raphael talked about his girlfriend,” Alec chuckled.

“Me neither. And also, I thought that Andrea is way too clever than to date someone like Jace,” Magnus joked.

“Hey! I heard that!” Jace frowned at them, which only cause Magnus to laugh even more.

Otherwise, the dinner passed in a calm, friendly mood, all of them talking and laughing. The Lightwoods didn’t cause any more drama and even Catarina found herself enjoying talking to Isabelle.

 

After dinner, Max helped Alec to clean the dishes. Alec just put the plates where they belonged, when the youngest Lightwood spoke up.

“You know, ever since we saw you all those weeks ago and I heard your voice again, I remembered something,” he looked up at Alec, who nodded at him encouragingly.

“It’s a song and I can’t get it out of my head… it’s just a piece, but…” The boy paused. “ _Someday, I wish upon a star, wake up where the clouds are far behind me…_ ” He started singing quietly, _“Where trouble melts like lemon drops…”_ Max stopped singing and looked at Alec.

 _“High above the chimney top, that’s where you’ll find me.”_ Alec continued singing, _“Somewhere over the rainbow, Bluebirds fly, and the dreams that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I?”_ He finished singing with tears in his eyes.

“You used to sing that to me, didn’t you?” Max asked quietly and Alec nodded.

“Yeah.”

“I am sorry that I don’t remember you,” the boy whispered.

“I know,” Alec said. Max walked to him and hugged him out of sudden, taking him by surprise. Then he turned around and ran away from the kitchen.

Alec sighed, leaning against the counter and let the tears fall from his eyes. But when he heard someone entering the room, he quickly turned around and dried his tears, pretending to be cleaning.

“You alright?” Magnus asked him, “I just saw Max running away from here.”  Alec nodded, looking down on the plates, trying to push the tears away.

“Yeah, I am fine, I am just cleaning the dishes.”

“Honestly?” Magnus asked, walking to him from behind and hugging him tightly, he rested his head on the nape of Alec’s neck.

“Max remembers the lullaby I used to sing to him.” Alec sniffled.

“Oh,” the older man sighed. “But that’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“Yeah… it just brought up some memories.”

 _“Well, I see trees of green and red roses too, I'll watch them bloom for me and you, and I think to myself, what a wonderful world,”_ Magnus started signing quietly and Alec listened to him as they stood in the hug in the empty room. _“Oh, somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, and the dreams that you dare to, why oh, why can't I? Ooh, ooh…”_

“We have to leave already,” Isabelle announced a few minutes later after Alec with Magnus returned back to the table. “Our parents think we went shopping and for some walk, so we should probably head home before they become suspicious.”

Everyone nodded and they started saying their goodbyes. Catarina walked to Isabelle and hugged her. Meanwhile, Jace talked to Simon about something, Andrea laughing loudly.

Magnus sat down next to Zoey, who watched Madzie talking to Max.

“Anda menyukainya, bukan?” _You like her, don’t you?_ Magnus asked her and the girl looked up at him and shrugged.

“Jangan sedih karenanya,” _Don’t be sad because of it._  Magnus continued, “Terkadang berhasil. Terkadang Anda hanya perlu menemukan orang yang tepat.” _Sometimes it works out. Sometimes you just need to find the right person._

The girl smiled at him with teary eyes.

“Terima kasih Magnus.” _Thank you, Magnus._ With that Zoey pulled him in a hug. “So, did you have fun with your siblings tonight?” She switched into English and Magnus nodded.

“I did, I haven’t seen them in a long time.”

“Sometimes I wish I could just take it all back, you know before I ran away and before they tried to force me to go back with them… Because I loved them, they are my parents, my family, but now… I am not so sure.”

“Zoey, they are still your family, those people that took care of you when you were small, raised you up. You can’t forget that. They still love you, even though it sometimes doesn’t seem so.”

The girl nodded, opening her mouth to say something else, but Max interrupted them.

“Zoey, Magnus, it was nice seeing you, and meeting you, Zoey,” he smiled at the girl. “I hope we will see each other again.”

“Me too,” Zoey forced a smile and hugged him goodbye and so did Magnus.

Alec walked the Trio to the door, where Isabelle kissed Raphael one last time and smiled at Alec, the boys already out of the door.

“Oh, and Alec!” Isabelle called, quickly returning to the restaurant. “I thought… do you maybe want to get a coffee someday?” She asked him and Alec smiled.

“That would be really nice.”

“Okay,” the woman nodded. “Here,” she handed him her phone. “Give me your number, I will text you,” she offered. Alec typed in his number and gave her the mobile back.

“Goodbye Izzy,” he hugged her.

“Bye Alec.”


	22. Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year with Alec, Magnus and the Squad! (read all notes please)

 

 

On December the 31st Magnus woke up smelling biscuits. He looked on his side but found the bed empty. Magnus sighed, slowly getting up from the bed. He put on some clothes and walked out of the room.

The Squad was already awake, playing cards in the living room.

“Morning Magnus,” they greeted him.

“Hey guys,” Magnus murmured, looking where Alec is.

“Kitchen,” Ava told him and Magnus nodded.

“Thanks,” he said, walking in the next room, where the younger man indeed stood, baking something.

“Good morning!” Alec smiled at him. “Slept well?” He asked, looking around at Magnus, who nodded.

“What are you cooking?” The older man asked, leaning against the counter next to Alec.

“It’s called baking,” Alec corrected him. “And I am baking biscuits.” He frowned at Magnus when he saw the other man trying to taste the dough.

“No!” He slapped his hand. “No eating the dough before it’s baked! You have to wait for the biscuits.”

“I don’t want to,” Magnus whined, reaching for the bowl again, but Alec put it even further from him.

“You’re so rude! I am hungry! Feed me, Alexander!” He pretended to be crying, receiving only a scoff from the younger man.

“You’re unbelievable!” Alec reached down to the cupboard and pulled out another bowl. When he straightened, he gasped.

“Seriously?” He called, frowning at Magnus, who stole the bowl, having it placed on his lap, dipping his fingers in the dough and eating it.

“You’re not getting none of those,” Alec told him, pulling the bowl away from him once again.

“I thought we are friends!” Magnus raised his hands toward the dough.

“We are, as long as you don’t steal my dough.”

“You realise that I am going to fight you for that dough, right?” Magnus challenged him and Alec raised his eyebrows.

“Seriously Magnus? How old are you? Why would you do that?”

“Because I like it,” Magnus said, sitting closer to Alec, facing him. They motionlessly looked at each other for a few seconds. Then Magnus quickly reached for the bowl, but before he could dip his fingers in it, Alec raised it above his head, out of Magnus’ reach.

“Come on!” Magnus groaned. “Please!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“I said please…” Magnus argued, standing up, so he stood right in front of Alec. Dangerously close. The younger man froze, staring at him.

Neither of them moved. Magnus’ eyes lowered, looking on Alec’s lips and slightly he moved forward-

The alarm started ringing loudly and both men jumped away from each other in shock. No doubt, the moment was ruined.

Alec turned off the alarm and took the bowl away from Magnus, putting it in the oven in silence. Magnus walked to the other side of the kitchen and made himself a coffee. Suddenly there was an awkward silence between them.

In the end, Magnus took his cup of coffee and walked in the living room, sitting on one of the empty couches. A few minutes later Alec opened the oven again, pulling out the biscuits. The whole apartment smelled so nicely and Magnus felt sleepy again.

 

Apparently, Alec promised the Squad to go ice skating, which isn’t a bad idea, except, Magnus can’t skate. But not that he is ever going to admit that aloud.

That’s how he found himself standing on the edge of the ice, skates on his feet, unable to push himself away from the low wall. The whole Squad already stood on the ice, skating there and back, playing the tag game. Alec skated to Magnus.

“You okay there?” The younger man teased him, knowing damn well, that Magnus couldn’t skate.

“Yeah. Fine. Good. Cool. Just warming up,” Magnus babbled, totally lying and Alec raised his eyebrows, before smiling fondly.

“Come on,” he nudged into him, taking his hand quickly, pushing them away from the wall Magnus held onto.

“No!” Magnus squeaked, immediately feeling losing his balance. The man leaned forward, locking his arms around Alec. The younger man laughed, hugging Magnus as they skated.

“It’s okay,” Alec whispered, “just let go of me,” he nudged into him.

“No,” Magnus murmured stubbornly.

“Come on, I won’t let you fall,” Alec promised and Magnus looked up at him.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Only then the older man started slowly pulling away from Alec. He stood in front of him, holding on his arms tightly, too afraid to let go.

“That’s good,” Alec smiled, showing Magnus his support. “See, you’re standing on your own.”

“I am literally clinging to you,” Magnus sighed, frowning at Alec.

“Well, still better than to be lying on the ground,” the younger man teased him and Magnus pushed into him, which caused him to lose his balance.

“Aaah,” he squeaked as he felt himself falling backwards. Fortunately, Alec caught him and steadied him again.

“Thank you!” Magnus gasped, once he was safe in Alec’s embrace. “Thanks.” He held onto Alec as if his life depended on it, the younger man smiling at him and Magnus sighed.

“Stop it,” the older man groaned, “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I am not,” Alec chuckled, “I promise, let me help you, alright?”

Magnus thought about it for a few seconds before he nodded and Alec pulled away from him, taking Magnus’ hands in his own.

“Just take it slowly, okay?” He instructed and Magnus nodded in agreement, looking down on his legs and Alec continued, “Move your legs as if you are sliding on the floor… as if you dance.”

Soon they started slowly started skating around the ice as the rest of the Squad. Alec let go of Magnus’ hand, still holding the other one and started skating a bit faster.

“No. No! Alexander!” The older man squeaked as Alec grinned at him.

“Do you trust me, Magnus?” He asked.

“I do, but that doesn’t mea-” Magnus didn’t even get to finish the sentence, as Alec started skating even faster, by what has been the normal speed for him, but way too fast for Magnus.

“Aah, we are all gonna die!” Magnus shouted, being dragged behind the younger man. And on top of it, Alec suddenly let go of him, Magnus skating all alone.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Magnus screamed, going straight toward the wall.

If it weren’t for Alec, he would surely crash into it.

“No swearing in front of the children,” Alec teased him, once he stopped them both, looking down at Magnus, who rolled his eyes, pushing himself away from Alec and started slowly and carefully skating away from him.

By the end, Magnus managed to skate around by himself, maybe not as fast as rest of the Squad, but hey, it was his first time after all.

 

After everyone got tired, the Squad and both men headed back to Kollektiv and they decided to play some games. Magnus sat on the couch, watching the Squad.

He was almost asleep again when someone sat next to him. Magnus opened his eyes and seeing that it’s Alec, he moved a bit, so the other man had enough space to sit. Alec sat on the couch next to the older man and put his legs apart, pulling Magnus in between, so it’s more comfortable for him to get some more sleep.

Magnus leaned against Alec’s chest and as Alec slowly brushed his hair, he soon fell asleep again. Alec asked Ava to bring him his book from the bedroom. He read Howl by Allen Ginsberg, interesting reading.

The Squad sat around the living room, playing cards, talking… Magnus slept calmly in Alec’s embrace and Alec… Alec loves moments like these. When everything is quiet and calm and everyone is happy.

 

Alec looked on his right and saw Ava braiding Zoey’s hair. He looked up at sleeping Magnus and back on the girls.

“Hey, Zoey, Ava,” Alec whispered, the girls turning around, looking at him. “Can you teach me how to braid?” He asked quietly and both girls grinned, standing up and walking to him quickly, sitting down on the floor next to them.

“Okay, first, take a strand of hair and divide it into three parts,” Zoey started explaining, demonstrating it on Ava’s hair.

Alec carefully brushed Magnus’ hair, as not to wake him up, and made the three strands.

“Now put the left strand between the middle and right one,” Zoey continued, Alec following her movements, trying to copy them.

“Good,” Zoey smiled at him, “Take the right one and put it in between the left and middle one and you just repeat it from now on. The right strand, the left strand… you get it?” She asked and Alec nodded, braiding the braids slowly.

Eventually, the girls brought him rubber bands and Alec tied all the braids he had done. When he finished, all of Magnus’ hair has been braided in small braids.

Halley found Alec’s phone and took a picture of them, still sleeping Magnus having no idea what’s going on around him.

When the older man—finally—woke up, he stretched out, yawning.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty,” Alec greeted him and Magnus looked up at him and smiled.

“Hi,” the older man murmured, reaching up to brush his hair, he frowned touching it all around. “Did you braid my hair?” Magnus asked quietly and Alec grinned.

“Zoey taught me,” the younger man announced proudly.

“You’re adorable,” Magnus chuckled, getting up from the couch and walked to the bathroom, where the mirror was, to see how his hair looked.

“It’s not that bad,” he told Alec when he returned back to the living room. “Of course, you still need to practise a bit…” He teased and Alec threw a pillow at him.

“You’re so ungrateful!” The younger man complained and Magnus stuck out his tongue at him.

“Ha!” Magnus gasped out of sudden. “Biscuits!” He called, running in the kitchen. Alec laughed, shaking his head.

 

Magnus took a handful of the biscuits and walked back to the living room, where meanwhile Alec lied over the whole couch. Magnus stood in front of it, waiting for the younger man to move, but Alec refused.

Instead, he looked up at Magnus and raised his eyebrows. “What?” He asked innocently.

“Oh nothing,” Magnus rolled his eyes as he sat on Alec’s legs.

“Happy now?” Alec asked and Magnus shook his head. “Well, that’s too bad.”

The older man shrugged as he continued sitting on Alec’s legs.

“Okay! Fine! I give up!” Alec called after a few minutes of intense staring while Magnus kept eating the biscuits. “My legs hurt!” Alec parted his legs and Magnus sat in between, leaning against the couch.

“Are we going to watch a movie?” Magnus asked the younger man.

“We can,” Alec shrugged. “What do you have in your mind?”

“Moulin Rouge?” Magnus thought about it for a while before answering.

“Nope!” Alec said immediately. “We are not watching that!”

“Why not?” Magnus made dog eyes at him.

“Because you will cry.”

“I will not.

“You will.”

“I will not.”

_He did._

They started the movie, Magnus sitting closer to Alec, so they made space for Heidi sitting next to them. In the middle of the movie, Magnus already sat halfway on Alec, holding his hand for psychical support.

Alec unless the older man had already seen the movie, so he couldn't fully concentrate on it. Magnus had his legs over Alec's and he was holding his hand. For support, sure, but still it’s nice.

The younger man looked down on their connected hands and unwittingly started playing with Magnus’ fingers.

"You know," Magnus leaned toward him a few seconds later. "That's not where the movie is playing," he teased him and Alec looked up at him.

"Sorry," the younger man whispered, letting go of Magnus’ hand.

"I didn't say I mind." The older man quickly and Alec looked at Magnus.

At the end of the movie, Magnus indeed happened to be a crying mess. Alec didn't make fun of him. He only hugged him and let him cry. Halley cried into Joseph's shoulder as did Ava into Jack's.

When the movie final credits finally ended, Alec reached for the remote control and turned it off.

Magnus snuggled into Alec's t-shirt. "I am sorry, I wet your shirt," he sniffled.

Alec chuckled, patting Magnus on the back. “I told you, you would cry," he teased him and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Don't be mean, I am sad right now," the older man sniffled, burying himself deeper in Alec's embrace.

Alec then suggested that they watched some happier movie. They ended up watching Monty Python’s Life of Brian.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

About 10 minutes before the final countdown the whole Squad and Alec with Magnus decided to go outside on the small park in front of their apartment.

There were already many people standing there. The Squad put the fireworks a few metres away from them, prepared them for firing them on New Year.

The boys started making balls out of the snow and threw them at the girls and soon the whole Squad took a part in a snow war.

Alec shot a ball at Magnus, which cause the men to join the fight as well. They were like small children. At one point, Alec took a snowball and started chasing Magnus and when he finally reached him, he pushed him on the ground.

What the younger man did not expect, was Magnus reaching for him and so causing them both to fall on the ground, Alec on top of Magnus.

“Ouch,” Magnus whined and Alec rolled his eyes.

“I am sensing here a bit of Déjà vu moment,” Alec teased him, “Oh, what was it, you did the last time?” The younger man frowned, pretending to think.

“Nooo!” Magnus called, trying to get away, but Alec has been stronger, sitting on top of him.

“Right! I remembered!” Alec chuckled, looking down on Magnus, “Sorry not sorry,” he joked, raising his hand and throwing snow in Magnus’ face.

“Aah, shit, so cold. I hate you,” Magnus shook his head to get the snow out of his face.

The tower clock lightened up and big numbers appeared on it. The whole Squad turned their attention to the church clock, where the final countdown began.

“30…29…” The voice on the radio started counting down.

Alec looked at Magnus and helped him to stand up again.

“28… 27…” Magnus counted together with the other and Alec chuckled, joining them.

A few months ago, the older man returned back in Alec’s life and they were one of the best months Alec ever had.

Magnus looked up at him and smiled at him fondly. “What?” He asked.

“Nothing,” Alec shook his head, “I am just so happy that you’re back in my life,” the younger man said quietly, so only Magnus could hear him.

“As am I,” Magnus smiled. “I think that it was the best thing that happened to me this year… meeting you,” Magnus confessed.

“Three!” The Squad standing in front of them chanted loudly.

Magnus still looked at Alec, the men standing so close to each other, that Alec could feel the warmth of Magnus’ body.

“Two!”

Alec chuckled, putting his hand on Magnus’ cheek, brushing it slowly. The older man leaned in the touch immediately, not breaking the eye contact. It wasn’t cold anymore, because Magnus’ presence warmed him. Every single time.

“One!” The Squad called excitedly.

And before Alec could change his mind, he leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against Magnus’. Kissing Magnus carefully.

Suddenly it felt like the world around them slowed down. The fireworks started firing around them. People cheering. The snowflakes falling in their hair. Suddenly Alec felt like everything fell in the pieces.

Then he realized what he did.

He kissed Magnus.

Alec quickly pulled away, looking on Magnus, who had shock written all over his face.

"Shit," Alec murmured, turning to the Squad, cheering loudly, looking on the fireworks.

"Happy New Year Alec!" They called, turning around and running to hug him, Alec chuckled, hugging them back.

"Happy New Year!" He laughed with them. Hugging Halley and swirling her around, everyone grinning.

The Twins walked to the fireworks and started firing them, the whole Squad looking up. Magnus opened the children champagne they bought and started pouring it into the cups the Squad brought. He poured one cup for Alec as well and the younger man took it without looking at him and quickly walked away.

The whole group stayed outside, watching the fireworks for a few more minutes before all of them happened to be too cold than to stay outside any longer.

 

Once back inside the flat, Alec made them all warm chocolate and they sat on the couches, talking for a few more minutes.

Around one o’clock in the morning, the Squad went to sleep. Magnus looked at Alec who still cleaned in the kitchen quietly and with a sighed he walked to Alec’s bedroom.

The younger man tried to stall it as much as he could, hoping that when he goes to bed, Magnus will be already asleep. But once he finished cleaning the kitchen and living room, he had no other choice than to go to bed.

 

“Magnus!” He jumped a bit, not expecting to see the older man sitting on the edge of the bed, fully awake.

They stared at each other silently.

“We should probably talk…”  Magnus whispered, standing up, facing Alec.

“Look, Magnus,” the younger man said, interrupted him, “I am sorry, you are basically- no literally my step-broth-” Alec didn’t even get the chance to finish the sentence as the older man walked toward him and silenced him with a kiss, pushing him backwards, until Alec’s back hit the door.

“I am not your fucking brother,” Magnus whispered when he pulled away from Alec. “Also, I hope that I didn’t read this wrong… this would be really awkward otherwise,” the man chuckled nervously.

Alec put his hand behind Magnus’ neck and pulled him closer into another kiss, Magnus meeting him in the middle.

“Jesus, and here I thought I was going crazy,” Alec laughed quietly in the kiss.

 

If anyone asked Alec if what he wished for, when he blew the candles on his birthday cake, came true, he would have never imagined that it really would.

But here he is. Having the best family, he could ever ask for—the Squad, amazing friends. And Magnus.

 

 

**THE END OF PART 1**


	23. PART 2: Welcome to 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii I am back! The story continues, where Part 1 ended (that's New Years kiss!!!) (read notes for part 2 info)

**PART 2**

On January first Magnus woke up to someone brushing his hair. He opened his eyes and found Alec already watching him.

“Hi,” Magnus whispered sleepily.

“Hi,” Alec smiled at him.

“It wasn’t a dream, was it?” Magnus asked and Alec chuckled.

“I sure hope it wasn’t,” he said quietly, leaning in to kiss Magnus softly.

“I could get used to this,” the older man smiled and Alec’s hand reached behind Magnus’ neck, pulling him closer. Magnus moved forward, kissing Alec slowly. There’s no rush, after all, they have all the time in the world to figure everything out.

“I want to stay in here forever,” Magnus whispered in between the kisses. “Can we?” He asked, taking Alec’s face in his hands.

“Well, I am not planning to go anywhere.”

“Good, because I am not letting you go,” Magnus smiled. They leaned into another kiss when out of sudden Magnus’ stomach grumbled. The younger man pulled away from him with an amused smile playing on his lips.

“That wasn’t me,” Magnus lied, brushing Alec’s cheek and the other man raised his eyebrows.

“Come on,” he scoffed, getting out of the bed. “Let’s get something to eat.”

Magnus smirked at him, dragging him back in the bed next to himself.

“No, come one, Magnus, I want to eat too,” Alec pushed him away softly and quickly got out of the bed. Magnus groaned, reaching his hands toward him.

“Come back,” the older man whined as Alec shook his head and put a shirt on.

“I am making sure you won’t starve to death,” Alec told him, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to move.

“Mhm,” Magnus murmured, not planning to leave the comfort of his bed.

“Magnus?” Alec called him, falling back in the bed next to him. “Come one, get up,” he rolled over him, so he lied on top of Magnus, facing him.

“Well,” Magnus chuckled, looking up at Alec. “I would really like to go eat, but it seems that something is preventing me from getting up… _unfortunately._ ”

Alec scoffed, rolling away from Magnus, but the older man put his hands at Alec’s waist, keeping him on the place.

“Now you’re not leaving either,” he whispered teasingly and Alec shook his head with a smile, leaning down to kiss him.

Magnus used the moment of Alec’s distraction and rolled them over, so he had Alec pinned under himself. He pulled away and watched the younger man for a few seconds. Then he leaned in again and kissed him again.

He decided that kissing Alec is now his new favourite thing to do.

And both men would happily carry on if it weren’t for Magnus’ hungry stomach that started grumbling once more. Alec sighed, pulling away from the older man.

“C’mon, let’s get you something to eat,” he brushed Magnus’ cheek, kissing him one last time, before leaving the bed.

“Here,” Alec threw one of his shirts at Magnus. “Let’s go, I will make you pancakes,” Alec called, waiting for him by the door. The older man put on the shirt and looked at Alec who smiled fondly.

“Fine,” Magnus murmured, walking dangerously close to Alec. “Let’s go,” he whispered, pecking him on the lips, opening the door.

“I want those pancakes!” He announced, walking in the kitchen, where the Squad already sat.

Alec walked behind him and frowned, when everyone went quiet, watching them.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Halley shrugged, everyone going back to what they did before the men walked in the room. Alec raised his eyebrows and shook his head, walking in the kitchen, Magnus following him.

“What was that about?” Magnus asked.

“No idea,” the other man shrugged, making the coffee.

“Maybe they know?” Magnus thought, leaning against the counter and took the cups, handing them to Alec.

The younger man frowned. “No, how could they? I don’t think so, no…” Alec babbled on.

“Do you think this is a mistake?” Magnus asked out of sudden.

“No!” Alec quickly reassured him, walking to him. “I… no, sorry, I am just... you’re not a mistake, far from it,” he whispered, taking Magnus’ face in his hands. “I am sorry, it’s just… the Squad never met any of my boyfriends before-” Alec froze as he realised what he said.

“I mean… like, people, I liked and-” Magnus kissed him to stop him from more nervous babbling.

“How about we take it slow and see what happens, hm?” He offered, brushing Alec’s cheek. The younger man sighed and nodded.

“Sounds like a good idea,” he whispered in the end, hugging Magnus tightly.

Once Alec finished the pancakes, both men returned back to the table, putting a plate with them on the table so everyone could take. Alec sat down, looking up at Magnus who smiled at him encouragingly and sat next to him.

“So, how do you like 2019 so far?” Alec joked, trying to break the silence. The Squad nodded.

“It goes… pretty well… _so far,_ ” Halley said, turning to Joseph, who shrugged. “How about you?”

“Oh, I love it!” Magnus said before Alec could speak up. “New year, new chances.”

“That’s true,” Joseph agreed, “A new beginning to do all to the things I wanted to do last year.”

“And yet, you still won’t,” Halley teased the boy.

Joseph shot her a stare, “How do you know?” He asked, leaning closer to her. “You don’t even know what I want to do.”

“Well, tell me then,” Halley challenged him as she reached for one of Joseph’s pancakes.

“Hey! That’s mine!” The boy argued but was too late as the girl already put the whole pancake in her mouth, smirking at him.

Magnus looked at Alec and took his hand under the table, intertwining their fingers.

“Happy new year,” he whispered.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

After breakfast, the whole Squad sat in the living room and decided to play some games. Alec with Magnus let them choose and in the end, Zoey with Heidi ran to the Squad’s room only to return back soon with a few papers and a couple of pens.

They then gave everyone a stack of papers and a pen, divided the whole group into pairs and were as following: Joseph with Halley, Theo with Noah, Magnus with Alec, Ava with Jack and the last pair Madzie with Zoey.

All the couples sat next to each other in a round and started the game.

“The rules are easy; Heidi is going to ask questions and, in the pairs, you are always trying to answer them. Pair with most correct answers wins.”

Heidi as the only one without a partner—because she didn’t want to play—has been the referee. She had the questions prepared on her phone and she would read them aloud, the pairs then answering them.

“First question!” Heidi called, silencing them as she looked around the room. “And don’t forget, this round you are answering about the person that is older in each pair.” Everyone nodded.

“Alright, question one; What is the last song they sang?” She asked and everyone started writing on their papers.

“Aaand time’s up!” Heidi called after a few seconds. “Show your answers! Joseph, Halley?” She looked at them.

“I swear I heard you signing that yesterday,” Halley chuckled, showing Joseph, and the others, her answer. “Bella Ciao,” she grinned at the boy, reading her answer. Joseph rolled his eyes, showing her his answer.

“I can’t believe you heard that!” He sighed.

“Twins?” Heidi asked and the boys grinned at each other and at the same time turned their papers.

“What does the fox say?” They started singing in unison and the whole Squad joined them. Alec looked on his right and saw Magnus chuckling.

After that, no one got their answer right (probably because everyone sang together with the Twins ‘What does the fox say?’, but who could have known? Well, the Twins did, because they are evil and it has been all a part of their plan)

“Alright, next question!” Heidi called. “Now you’re guessing about the other person, ready?”

Everyone nodded and Heidi looked down on her phone. “What makes them roll their eyes?”

Magnus sitting next to Alec burst out laughing quietly.

“Hey,” Alec nudged into him, “Focus!”

“Very well, what do we have?” Heidi asked after a few seconds and looked at Ava with Jack.

The boy turned around his paper, “Marvel movies,” he announced.

“Hey! That’s not true,” Ava called.

“Oh really? Should I then tell you about how people will start shipping Tony Stark with his Iron man suit? It will be called Irony.”

The girl rolled her eyes and Jack laughed.

“See? I told you.”

“That does not count,” Ava shook her head.

“What did you write then?”

“Stupid jokes,” she said and Jack threw his arms.

“That’s- I almost got it right!”

“Just almost,” Ava teased him.

“Alright, Magnus, what causes Alec to roll his eyes the most?” Heidi asked and the older man started laughing again. Alec pushed into him, but he couldn’t seem to stop.

“Sorry,” he chuckled, “Sorry, I am fine now,” he looked at Alec, who sighed as he rolled his eyes. That caused the older man to continue laughing.

“Come on!” Alec groaned, “It can’t be that bad, what did you write?”

Magnus turned around the paper. “Me,” he chuckled, trying to not laugh. Alec scoffed.

“What? I do, don’t I?” Magnus frowned, “What did you write?”

The younger man chuckled, turning his paper around as well to show ‘Magnus’ written on it.

“I knew it!” The older man snorted and started laughing again.

“Shh,” Alec tried to calm him down.

“Okay, after the second round the score is-” Heidi paused, frowning at laughing Magnus.

Alec rolled his eyes and put his arm around Magnus and pulled him closer to himself and with his second hand, he covered Magnus’ mouth to silence him.

Heidi sent him a thankful smile and continued. “Okay, so, after the second round the Twins are winning, the rest of you are tied with one point, except Ava with Jack, who are unfortunately losing.” The pair groaned.

“See how useless you are?” Ava joked, pushing into Jack, who hugged her.

“Sorry sis,” he grinned, “It seems that we have to start spending more time together.”

“Oh no!” Ava called, pretending to be annoyed. “Please no.”

“Alright, guys!” Heidi called over them, “Another question; What is their favourite TV series?”

Alec looked at Magnus and thought about it. The older man looked up at him as well, before quickly looking down and writing something.

“Madzie?” Heidi asked the girl. “What did you guess?”

The girl showed them her paper and looked at Zoey, “Brooklyn Nine-Nine,” she said and Zoey cheered, revealing her answer, with the same serial written.

“A point for the girls!” Heidi smiled and turned to Ava. “What do you have?”

“That one’s easy,” Ava grinned, “Supernatural, of course.”

Jack nodded approvingly. “Hell yeah!” He raised his hand and Ava high-fived him.

“How about you? Alec?” Everyone looked at the man, who frowned, looking at Magnus.

“Sorry,” Alec whispered, “I have no idea.”

Magnus shrugged, “It’s okay, what did you guess?” The man asked and Alec showed him his paper.

“Black mirror,” he whispered.

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea,” Magnus nodded. “But no.”

“Sorry?” Alec excused quietly, “What did you write?”

“Sense8!” Magnus said, “I thought that it’s obvious, I love that serial!”

“Oh right!” Alec facepalmed, “I totally forgot!”

“It’s okay,” Magnus teased him. “I still like you, don’t worry.”

“Ha ha,” Alec rolled his eyes.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

In the end, the Twins unsurprisingly won, Alec with Magnus right behind them just by one point.

Magnus curled on the couch and Alec sat next to him, pulling his arm around him.

“Aw, don’t be upset we didn’t win,” Alec teased him, nudging closer to him.

“I am not,” Magnus murmured, crossing his arms in front of himself.

“I can’t believe you don’t know what superpower I would like to have the most?” He mumbled only a few seconds later.

Alec chuckled, hugging Magnus. “You’re so grumpy my little cute warlock,” he teased the older man, who tried to pull away. In the end, he gave up and faced Alec.

“Why do you keep being so rude, hm?” He asked and Alec shrugged.

“You like it.”

The older man raised his eyebrows at him, shaking his head. “I really don’t,” he whispered grumpily.

“Ohhh, please, forgive me. Is there any way I can earn your forgiveness?” Alec asked quietly and Magnus straightened, so he faced the younger man, their faces almost touching.

“I think I have an idea…” Magnus whispered teasingly.

Both of them somehow managed to completely forgot about the Squad, sitting on the couches around them, staring at them silently.

Alec leaned in, kissing Magnus softly on the lips.

“Like this?” He asked quietly the older man.

“Maybe? We should try it one more time… just so you know,” Magnus grinned, his hand reaching behind Alec’s neck, pulling him into another kiss.

When they finally pulled away from each other, they realised what happened. Both of them looked around, the whole Squad watching them with open mouths.

“Uhm…” Alec frowned, looking at Magnus. “We are… kinda together?” He announced quietly, intertwining his hand with Magnus’, waiting for the Squad’s response.

The kids sat there in silence for a few seconds, before bursting out in loud cheering.

Heidi jumped on her legs and ran to the Squad’s room. When she returned, she held something in her hand. A piece of paper.

“Oh no!” Alec groaned, his head falling back against the back of the couch. “Seriously guys?!”

“Oh, it’s the Bet!” Magnus chuckled, “What did you guys bet on?”

“On us, Magnus, on us,” Alec whispered and the older man chuckled.

“Nice, who won?”

“Don’t support them!” Alec hit Magnus in the shoulder.

“Shh,” Magnus shushed him with a smile, putting his hand over Alec’s mouth.

“Can I see it?” He asked instead, reaching for the paper. Heidi carefully handed it to him and Magnus laughed, looking at Alec, who sat next to him, arms crossed, frowning.

“Oh, Alexander, look, they thought we would get together on Christmas already.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Stop supporting them, Magnus!” He groaned as he reached for the paper, but Magnus quickly snatched it away from him in a safe distance.

“Nuh-uh,” Magnus smiled at him, “I am not giving you this. I am going to frame it and hang it in my flat and treasure it forever,” he teased.

“Magnus,” Alec threatened.

“Alexander,” Magnus continued teasing him.

“Stop siding with them!” Alec said, “You should be with me,” the younger man pouted.

“I am totally on your side,” Magnus pecked him on the lips. “You will thank me one day for not giving it to you.”

“Fine! I give up!” The younger man raised his hands as he tried to stand up and leave, but the Magnus quickly let go of the paper and reached for Alec. He took Alec’s hand and pushed him back onto the couch, sitting him on top of himself.

“I am not going to let you go anywhere,” he whispered, pecking Alec on the lips, the younger man smiling in the kiss.

“I am not going anywhere,” Alec promised, leaning into another kiss.

“Oh my god. Guys, I am like… really happy for you, but like… too much of a PDA?” Ava interrupted their make-out session, quickly snapping a picture of them.

“This is going on the wall by the way,” she announced and Alec shot her stare, but didn’t say anything, because he felt too happy at the moment.

 

For the rest of the day they kept watching movies, Alec made them some hot chocolate and all of them curled under the blankets.

Alec sat next to Magnus, who snuggled even closer to him, hugging Alec, resting his head on Alec’s chest.

“You know,” the younger man whispered to get Magnus’ attention and the older man looked up at him.

“When Halley asked me what I wished for birthday…” Alec smiled sheepishly at Magnus, brushing his cheek softly.

“What? Did it come true?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded.

“It did, didn’t it? I am here, the Squad is okay, you’re sitting next to me and now I even get to kiss you whenever I want to… I couldn’t have asked for a better beginning of the year.”

“Awww,” Magnus grinned, leaned to Alec and kissed him. “You wished for me.”


	24. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad goes to the zoo (aka: get to know the Squad a bit more)

The Squad, unless Magnus, had one more free day before they had to return to school. Alec agreed to take them to the zoo since he bought them the tickets for as a Christmas gift.

Magnus had to return back to his flat, because unless Alec he had to return back to work, but the whole Squad already stood in the hall, dressed and waiting for Alec to go.

Alec would be lying if he said that he didn’t try to persuade Magnus to stay with them, take a few more days off, but the older man seemed to be stubborn. Even more stubborn than Alec and insisted on going to work, so they had no other choice than to let him go.

Although Alec promised to show him all the pictures from the zoo when they see each other.

 

“Alright! We can go!” Alec called, putting on his jacket and heading toward the door.

“Ugh, finally,” the Squad groaned, following him. They opened the door and everyone froze.

“Max,” Alec frowned at the young boy, greeting him.

“Uhm, hey,” he chuckled nervously, looking at Alec and the Squad standing behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I am fine,” the boy nodded hastily. “I just got bored at home and so I thought I would come and say hi. If that’s okay?”

“Of course, no problem,” Alec smiled at him. “You just surprised us, that’s all.”

“We are going to the zoo, do you want to join us?” Madzie standing behind Alec asked, walking to him.

“Can I?” He asked and Alec nodded.

“That’s awesome! Okay!”

 

～☽✺☾～

 

There weren’t many people in the zoo, probably since it still has been so cold outside, and so the Squad had the zoo almost just for themselves.

“What should we see first?” Someone asked.

“I want to see the white tigers!” Halley called.

“Those aren’t in this zoo,” Joseph told her quietly.

“No, we want to see the elephants!” The twins said.

“Can we go to see the penguins?” Zoey asked and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Come on guys!” He called over them, silencing them. “We will get to see everything, alright? Let’s choose the best route to see everything, hm? How’s that sound?”

“Okay,” the Squad resigned, taking the maps of the zoo.

“Let’s see the bears!” Jack called and the whole group headed that way.

“So, how are you doing?” Madzie asked Max as they walked.

“It’s okay, um I mean… my parents are still arguing a lot, evidently, dad found a mistress,” the boy scoffed, kicking into the stones on the road. “And mom is probably going to divorce him…”

Madzie took Max’s hand to show him some support. “I am sorry,” she whispered, but the boy shook his head

“Don’t be, they deserve it,” Max confessed and Madzie frowned.

“What do you mean?” ­Halley joined them quietly.

“Well, they are not exactly… the best parents…” He said in the end.

“How so? They took care of you, didn’t they? They feed you, they buy you things, take care of you…” Halley pointed out and Max scoffed.

“But that doesn’t make them good parents.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Halley nodded. “And I know how much that sucks, you just want them to care about you, but they only buy you stuff and think that that’s what you need, or want…”  The girl continued, Max agreeing with her.

“Yeah, you sound like you know… have you…. Have you, you know? Are your parents…”

“Yes,” Halley nodded, “my family is… like yours, let’s say. My parents seem to be like your parents… they didn’t care about me much, every time I tried to get their attention… they just bought me expensive stuff and that was it,” she said and Max nodded.

“So, what did you do… to really get their attention?” The boy asked.

“Something I am not proud of,” Halley quickly shook her head. “But you, Max, you can’t give up, you have your siblings, who love you very much, and you have us, you are always welcome here.”

“Yes, of course,” Madzie said, “don’t you ever hesitate to come back,” she smiled at him and Max nodded.

“Thank you, guys- girls! You’re really lucky to have Alec.”

“We are,” both girls agreed.

“Here we go!” Jack called, running in the pavilion, the Squad following him.

There were more kinds of bears inside. The brown bears. The black bears. They even had the snow bears. They Squad liked those the most.

“Did you know that if you ate a bear’s liver, you would die, because a human body can’t absorb that much of a vitamin A?” Noah asked them and everyone except Theo shook their heads.

“Sure, we did, because that’s simply something that I just HAVE to know,” Jack mocked him with a smile.

“Oh my god! This one is so huge!” Ava called, running toward the glass, pressing her forehead against it. The whole Squad and Alec with Max stood next to her, watching the big brown bear walking around its cage in circles.

“Come on guys, let’s make a picture for Magnus,” Alec said, everyone, turning around, posing for a selfie with the bear. Alec smiled, wishing Magnus could have come with them.

The Squad watched the bears for a few more minutes, before deciding to move on.

 

“You alright?” Ava asked Zoey, once they left the pavilion. The Italian girl looked up at her and shrugged.

“I guess,” the black-haired girl forced a smile.

“Come on now Zoes, I know you, alright? What is it?” Ava didn’t let herself to discourage.

“Did you ever like someone, but that someone didn’t like you back?” She asked. “Or more like, that someone liked you as well, but just as a friend?”

“Of course, I did,” Ava sighed, “we all did, so is that’s what’s troubling you?”

Zoey nodded, “Yeah.”

“What is her name? Who is she?” Ava asked and Zoey shrugged again.

“It’s alright,” Ava smiled and took Zoey’s hand. “You can tell me.”

“What if I can’t tell you because you know her?” Zoey whispered shyly.

Ava looked in the direction as Zoey and smiled. “It’s Madzie, isn’t it?”

Zoey frowned, looking up at Ava with a shock in her eyes and let go of her hand.

“Hey, Zoes, it’s okay, I won’t tell anyone,” she assured the girl. “I can see why you like her and honestly, it’s okay.”

Zoey looked up at Ava, “But she doesn’t like me back… at least not as something more…”

“And that’s okay,” Ava smiled at Zoey. “She’s your friend, maybe one day she will realise she likes you as well, or maybe she won’t, but that’s okay because you will find someone else. Someone who will like you back and will make your whole life worth all the troubles before they come.”

Zoey smiled at her, “Thank you, Ava.”

“Of course,” the girl nodded at her.

“And what about you?” Zoey asked, the other girl shrugging.

“You know how I have it. There were a few boys, but it didn’t exactly… work out… since all of them always wanted more…” Ava sighed, “and when I refused, they usually left. And in the end, I got tired of them leaving, so… I am not looking for a relationship right now.”

“But it doesn’t mean it won’t happen, Ava,” Zoey smiled at her reassuringly, “but hey, look at Raphael, he might be asexual and hey, he’s with Isabelle and they are happy.”

“I know,” Ava sighed, “it’s just… sometimes it feels really lonely, you know. But Raphael and Isabelle, they actually gave me hope.”

“As you said, we are young, there’s still enough time for us to find _the right one_.” Both girls grinned at each other.

 

The next pavilion were elephants, giraffes and meerkats. Jack chuckled, running to the railings together with the Twins.

“Oh wow! They are enormous!” He gasped.

“Do you think they have whales here?” Heidi asked quietly. “Those are even bigger.”

“Guys? Is it really true that elephants never forget?” Halley frowned.

“They say so, they need their memory to find the places where they found food and water supplies,” Theo told her.

“But isn’t that a bit sad?” Halley whispered. “I mean, there are so many things they will never be able to forget. Like when someone dies, or such…”

“But you also remember a lot of things,” Theo argued.

“Yeah, but unless elephants, we eventually forget things… I mean, human’s voice is one of the first things we forget…”

“Don’t be sad for them Halley,” Joseph touched her shoulder carefully. “Really, don’t worry about them, they will be fine. They, same as you, have many good memories as well.”

Halley nodded, pushing the tears away and the Squad moved to the next pavilion with giraffes.

 

“So, elephants, huh?” Joseph stood next to Jack and smiled.

The blond boy nodded, “I like them because they are so big and majestic. What about you?”

Joseph looked at him. “I personally prefer wolves, they live in packs…”

“You know,” Joseph continued, “I heard that one’s favourite animal is mostly the one, they want to be like.” The blond boy looked at him and their eyes met.

“So, Jack, why do you want to be an elephant? Big and majestic?” Joseph asked jokingly.

“I don’t know… I never really thought about it this way,” Jack said, thinking about the question. “Why do you want to be a wolf?” He asked instead.

“You tell me,” Joseph said, “why don’t you surprise me?”

“You sure?”

“Fine, I will start,” Joseph challenged.

“Fine, you start,” Jack mocked him.

“I believe that you want to be an elephant because your parents used to beat you, and I think you felt small at that time, so now you want to be big, majestic. To be seen. To be fearless and brave. So, you can save your family and friends.”

Jack nodded, thinking about it for a long time.

“That actually… seems right,” he said in the end. “Isn’t now my turn?”

“Bring it on,” Joseph chuckled.

“You want to be a wolf because your mother committed suicide and you were left all alone. Unless you, live in packs, in families, and you want to have people around yourself, to have someone to share your life with, to take care of.”

Joseph nodded, “Seems about right,” he agreed, nodding approvingly.

“So, is Halley the one you want to start your pack with?” Jack asked him and Joseph’s eyes shot open.

“What?” He gasped.

“Oh, c’mon! Everyone knows you two like each other!”

“We are just friends!” Joseph argued.

“No! You’re not! She likes you and you like her, what more you need?”

“Why do you think she likes me? Likes-likes me? We are just good friends.”

“You two are probably even more oblivious than Magnus with Alec,” the blond boy scoffed.

“Ugh, stop it,” Joseph pushed into him.

“I can’t. It’s like my job, I am your best friend, it’s my job to do that to you.”

“You’re not my best friend,” Joseph shook his head, “Halley is.”

“But Halley is a girl, that doesn’t count.”

“When will you find a girlfriend yourself, so I can make fun of you as well?” Joseph begged him. “Unless you’re going to be single forever?”

The blond boy pushed him away, “Ha ha, so funny Joseph, I bet that I will find girlfriend earlier than you!”

 

The group reached the pavilion with the giraffes.

“Ohh, look a baby giraffe,” Zoey chuckled.

“They are called calves,” Alec corrected her, taking pictures of it, to show them to Magnus later.

“It’s so cute,” the girl smiled, “it can’t even stand straight.”

The Squad laughed and watched the calve trying to walk for a few more minutes.

As they walked to the next pavilion which was supposed to be the tigers and lions, Noah walked to his brother and nudged into him. Theo looked up at him.

“Oh, hey,” he smiled at him.

“Is everything alright?” Noah asked him.

“It is,” Theo frowned slightly, “why shouldn’t it be?”

“Well, I have no telepathy powers, but you’re my twin and I can sense there’s something troubling you,” Noah said, looking at Theo, who looked on the road in front of himself.

“I know, it’s just-”

“Whatever it is, Theo, you can tell me,” Noah assured him, nudging into him once again.

“I’m just… I know it’s not a wrong thing, that there’s nothing wrong with me, but… I just worry that we will be too different you know?” He asked, looking up at his brother.

“I don’t want to stop talking about girls just because I don’t like them, I still want to talk about the girls you like… you know, I just really hope that it doesn’t change anything…”

“Of course, it doesn’t change anything Theo, I know, and for a few months now.”

Theo looked at him, tears in his eyes.

“You know?” He asked, Noah nodding.

“Of course, I do, you’re my brother.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Theo frowned.

“Because I thought I would give you time, I knew you would tell me when you were ready,” Noah smiled at his twin.

“Thank you,” Theo nodded.

“Of course, … so is there someone?” He asked and Theo immediately rolled his eyes.

“How long have you been waiting to ask me that?” Theo chuckled.

“Well,” Noah pretended to think about it, “long enough… so, is there?”

Theo shook his head, “No, there isn’t. _Yet,_ ” he smiled, looking at his brother.

 

As they left the pavilion, Alec noticed that the shy girl kept checking her phone a lot, looking, waiting, for something. He decided to walk to her.

“Heidi, is everything okay?” Alec asked her and the girl looked up at him.

“No, nothing, everything is fine,” she blurted out and Alec raised his eyebrows.

“Are you sure? You keep checking your phone every few seconds.”

The girl sighed.

“I would like to see my sister again,” she said quietly.

“Oh,” Alec gasped, “I didn’t know… How is it going? Any luck so far?”

“No,” the girl shook her head, “I contacted few centres, but so far I only heard that some family took her.”

“That’s… good, maybe they will give us their contact information?”

“I tried, but they do not want to give them to me.” The girl sighed.

“I can- I can try and help you? I have a friend in one of those centres, I could ask around.”

“You would do that?”

“Of course, I would, you are my family now, so, of course, I will help you.”

“Thank you, Alec,” Heidi smiled at Alec, “it means a lot.”

“Don’t thank me just yet, Heidi,” Alec said, “but we will try our best, alright?”

“Okay,” the girl nodded happily.

“Do you really believe we will find her?” She asked a few seconds later and Alec nodded, looking at her.

“I do, I hope, I believe we will,” he tried to cheer her up.

 

The group reached one of the restaurants.

“Guys!” Alec called them, the teenagers stopped and turned around.

“Don’t you want to get some food?”

“Yes!” The Squad cheered, walking in the building. Alec followed them, entering as the last one, making sure, everyone else already got in.

Everyone sat around the biggest table they found in there and ordered.

“Oh my god, I am so hungry,” Theo complained.

“Me too,” his twin backed him up.

“What did you guys order?” Ava asked and the whole Squad started talking.

“Alec?” Max spoke up out of sudden and the man turned to him.

“Yes?”

“I have been wondering, we have a few free days at school and I am going to our family’s cabin…” Max said and Alec nodded, listening to him.

“I thought, that maybe, the Squad could go with me? I would like to invite them.”

“Sure, not a problem,” Alec smiled, “but you have to ask them, I am not really their father.” Both of them turned to the Squad who already watched them.

“Do you guys-”

“Yes!” They called in unison.

Max offered to pay for the food, but Alec dismissed the idea quickly. He is the one to invite Max with them, he is going to be the one to pay for the food as well.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

At the end, the Squad returned back to the Kollektiv in the evening hours. Max said goodbye to them, leaving home so his parents wouldn’t be too much worried about him. Even though Alec made sure to text Isabelle to let her know, that Max spent the day with them.

“Home, sweet home,” Ava chuckled, the Squad sitting in the living room.

“I’ll make dinner,” Alec announced.

“Can we help you?” Zoey and Jack asked, following Alec in the kitchen.

“Sure, you can peel the potatoes, and cut the vegetables?”

The teenagers nodded and walked to help Alec gladly, putting out the knives, potatoes and vegetables.

Alec put out the cooking pot and started cutting the meat on slices. When the teenagers got the vegetables ready and Alec threw them in the pot together with the meat.

Alec’s phone started ringing.

“That’s your phone,” Zoey handed him the mobile.

Alec frowned, looking at the number. An unknown one.

“Give me a sec,” he excused himself, taking the phone.

“Calloway speaking,” he accepted the call.

“Uh, hey, it’s me,” the man from the other side of the line answered.

“Magnus!” Alec chuckled, “I didn’t know you had a phone.”

“Oh, I don’t, it’s from work, I am waiting for some stuff to arrive, so I thought I would call you in the meantime, to see how you’re doing.”

Alec smiled, his cheeks reddening. “Aw, you missed me, didn’t you?”

“Of course, I miss you, Alexander!” Magnus said truthfully. “I haven’t seen you for a whole day!”

“I miss you too,” Alec chuckled and there was a silence for a few seconds.

“How was, how was he zoo?” Magnus asked.

“It has been fun, it’s been really nice… Max joined us,” Alec chuckled.

“Oh really, did he?”

“Yeah, he seems to get along with the Squad pretty well.”

“That’s nice.”

“We took a lot of pictures, so don’t worry, I will show you when you come to visit us some day,” Alec promised.

“Can’t wait,” Magnus said with a fondness in his voice.

“Yes, you have to.”

“Oh, I have to?” Magnus chuckled, “How so?”

“Don’t you remember?” Alec teased, “You promised me to show up every few days.”

Magnus laughed, “Right, I almost forgot. I promise I will show up soon… Anyway, how is Daisy doing?”

Alec pretended to think about it, before answering, “Well, she’s definitely getting fatter the longer she stays here,” the man chuckled, hearing Magnus gasp.

“Oh no, no no no no, my dog is going to be fat!”

Alec laughed, “I am afraid it’s too late… the dog is not yours anymore, I believe the Squad adopted her.” Both men laughed and there was another silence.

“I wish you could be here with us,” Alec confessed quietly.

“Me too, maybe next time?” Magnus tried to cheer him up, “Actually what are you doing tomorrow?” He asked and Alec returned to the kitchen to look on the calendar hanging on the wall.

“Work… nothing else?” He told him in the end, “Why?”

“Well, I was thinking,” Magnus said carefully, “would you maybe like to go out with me? For dinner maybe?”

Alec chuckled, “Are you asking me out on a date?” He asked, the whole Squad looking up at him.

“Yes?” Magnus said nervously.

“Magnus,” Alec smiled, “I would love to.”


	25. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a date

Alec stood in his room in front of the small mirror.

Magnus told him to dress nicely, since he is taking him to some nice restaurant, or Alec thought so. Magnus happened to be very secretive about their date’s plan.

Alec sighed, looking at himself in the mirror with a frown. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket over it.

“What’s wrong?” Ava asked him, entering the bedroom.

Alec groaned, “I don’t know what to wear, is this okay? Maybe I should wear something more colourful? Or maybe-”

“Alec,” Ava interrupted him, “it’s okay, this is okay, don’t you worry, Magnus will love anything you wear.”

Alec turned around, facing the girl, “You sure?” He asked quietly, smoothing the jacket.

“I am sure Alec, have you seen the way he’s looking at you? You could be wearing a potato sack and he would still make love eyes at you.”

The man scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Sure, but no one would wear a potato sack and still look sexy while wearing it.”

“Marilyn Monroe did,” Zoey pointed out as she slipped in the room. “You look really good Alec,” she assured him and Alec sighed, straightening his jacket once again.

“Maybe I should wear the blue one inst-” A knocking on the door interrupted him. He froze, looking at Ava, who smiled at him.

“You look fine, it will be alright,” she encouraged him, walking in the living room.

Meanwhile, someone opened the door and let Magnus inside. Alec heard the older man greet the Squad, all of them complimenting his clothes. He turned back to the mirror, taking a deep breath and checked himself one last time, before joining the rest in the living room.

Alec entered the room and froze. Magnus looked absolutely stunning. Breath-taking. Ravishing. Gorgeous. Heavenly even.

His hair brushed up and he wore a dark red jacket which… Oh god, Alec isn’t going to survive this night.

Magnus seemed to have the same thoughts about Alec, because he stopped talking and froze as well, watching the younger man standing in front of him.

“Hi,” Alec chuckled nervously, grinning.

“Oh, hello there, gorgeous,” Magnus smiled at him, walking toward Alec, who started blushing.

“You look really beautiful,” Magnus whispered, kissing Alec on the cheek.

“Thanks, you- you too,” Alec blurted out, “you look nice too, really nice.”

“Why thank you, I tried to impress you,” Magnus said with a teasing smirk, turning around, showing his clothes to Alec, who watched him silently.

“You definitely managed to do just so,” Ava said, speaking for Alec, who was lost for words.

Magnus looked at Alec and both men simply stared at each other in silence for a few seconds.

“We should go,” Magnus said in the end, walking toward Alec, leaning to his ear. “Before I strip you out of those clothes and we never leave your bedroom tonight.”

Alec chuckled, pushing Magnus away from himself, his face red. “Geez, Magnus, there are children around,” he joked, looking at the Squad, who rolled their eyes.

“Alright, let’s go,” he said, smiling widely. “You Squad behave, you have dinner in the oven and go to bed early, you have school tomorrow.”

“Yes dad,” they joked, laughing.

“Bye!” Alec called, taking Magnus’ hand and they were gone.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

“So, will you finally tell me where are we going?” Alec asked, but Magnus only shook his head, grinning at him.

“Not yet, you’ll have to wait and see,” he teased him, looking proud.

Soon they arrived in front of one of the best restaurants in the city. Which also happened to be Alec’s favourite. He always wanted to go here.

Alec gasped, looking at Magnus, “Are you sure?” He asked carefully.

“Don’t worry Alexander, I worked crazy hours, just so I could invite you here,” Magnus smiled.

“It’s really expensive… we can go somewhere else, you know I don’t care where, as long as you are there with me.”

Magnus stood in front of Alec, facing him and put his hand on Alec’s cheek. “Let me pamper you,” he joked as he leaned in to kiss the younger man.

“Okay,” Alec finally agreed and reached for Magnus’ hand, intertwining their fingers. Holding hands, they entered the restaurant.

“Good evening gentlemen,” the woman standing behind the counter greeted them.

“Good evening, I believe I have a reservation here, under the name Moretti?” The woman looked down in the book and smiled.

“Welcome Mr Moretti,” she looked up at him and Alec. “Please follow me to your table.”

Magnus, being the gentleman, he is, held the chair for Alec and helped him to sit. Once both of them sat, the woman handed them the menu and walked away.

Alec couldn’t stop smiling.

“What?” The older man asked.

“Nothing,” Alec whispered, still looking at him.

“Come on,” Magnus begged quietly, “what is it?”

“Why this restaurant?” Alec asked in the end and Magnus shrugged.

“Don’t you like it? We can go somewhere else.”

“No!” Alec interrupted him quickly, reaching for Magnus’ hand, intertwining their fingers. “It’s actually my favourite restaurant and I wanted to go here for a long time,” the younger man confessed and Magnus couldn’t help but smile.

“Catarina told you, didn’t she?” Alec asked. The older man, frowned, looking on his menu and then back at Alec.

“No?” He tried, but Alec wasn’t having it.

“You’re a bad liar,” he chuckled.

“Am not.”

“You are!” Alec teased him.

“Okay, fine! She did,” Magnus finally confessed, “I wanted this to be special, so I asked her about someplace you would like to visit.”

“Aw,” Alec smiled, fondly looking at the older man. Out of sudden he quickly leaned over the table and pecked Magnus on the lips. “I love it, thank you, Magnus,” he whispered before sitting back on his chair.

“You’re very welcome Alexander,” Magnus smiled at him.

“Would you like to order? Something for a drink?” A waitress reached their table and both men quickly pulled away from each other and actually looked on the menu-for the first time that evening.

“Oh, uhm, Magnus?” Alec looked at the older man. “You probably know more about this than me…” he waved over the menu and Magnus chuckled.

“Sure darling,” he took a quick look on the menu to see what offer of wines they had in the restaurant.

“We would like to try the Quinta de la Rosa Douro into,” he decided in the end and with that the waitress left, Alec laughing quietly for himself.

“What is it this time?” Magnus rolled his eyes but smiling fondly at Alec.

“I just, it’s probably the first time after so long, that I am in such noble restaurant and even though I am a chef, I have no idea what’s going on, what I should buy, how I should behave…” The younger man chuckled, looking down on his hands, before quickly meeting Magnus’ gaze.

“But you,” he continued, “you seem to be here as a fish in the water.”

The older man’s eyes saddened a bit. “I used to be…” Magnus confessed, “but it feels good to be… back.”

“Very well,” Alec smiled at him, “let us enjoy our night.”

At that moment their waitress came back, pouring a little bit of the wine in Magnus’ glass for a taste. The older man nodded at the woman and took a sip. Then he nodded at her again and she poured some more to Alec’s glass as well.

“Cheers,” Magnus smiled, raising his glass toward Alec’s. “For new beginnings.”

“For new beginnings,” Alec repeated, their glasses clanking together.

“So,” Magnus put down his glass, opening the menu. “What would the chef suggest?” He winked at his date.

 

“How’s the Squad doing?” Magnus asked once they ordered their food.

“They are good, we were in the zoo. Oh! I have to show you the pictures!” Alec told him enthusiastically, Magnus already moving his chair next to him.

“You sure you should be doing this?” The younger man asked quietly. “Mr Moretti! Behave! We are in a very fancy restaurant after all,” he teased him.

“I will let you know, that my date is so hot, that I will break any rules just so I can be closer to him.”

“Alright, you won,” Alec looked down on his phone, the blush already appearing on his cheeks.

“Aw, don’t be shy,” Magnus grinned, kissing Alec in the hair.

“Can I get a kiss as well?” Alec whispered, dangerously close to Magnus.

“I don’t think so, after all, we are in a _very fancy restaurant_ ,” he said and Alec sighed, pulling slightly away from Magnus, reaching for his phone.

“But then once again,” Magnus grinned, “I would break any rules just to get closer to you,” he whispered seductively, pulling Alec closer, so he could kiss him.

“It’s nice that I get to kiss you whenever I want to now,” the younger man sighed contently.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“So…” Alec blurted out, feeling all the eyes on them, “the zoo,” he said, lost for words.

The older man chuckled, brushing Alec’s cheek. “Show me,” he encouraged the younger man. Alec opened his phone and showed him all the pictures he took with and of the Squad during their day.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

As Magnus said, he insisted on paying for the whole dinner, so Alec in return decided to invite him to the cinema. The night was young and Alec didn’t want to part with Magnus just.

Who knows how much is Magnus going to work? They might not see each other for a few days.

“What should we watch?” Magnus asked as they stood in front of the cinema, looking at the movie selection.

Alec looked at him and shrugged, “Something happy, preferably, so you don’t cry,” he teased him.

“It was a sad movie!” Magnus argued, “Of course I cried!”

“I know, but I don’t want you crying on our first date.”

“Aw, so nice of you.”

“How about The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society?” Magnus suggested.

“Sounds good,” Alec shrugged, already walking to the desk to buy the tickets.

“I bought us two tickets in the back row, so you can cry and no one will see you,” the younger man waved the tickets in front of Magnus’ eyes.

“Ha ha,” Magnus jokingly pushed into him.

Alec also bought them a drink and some popcorn, knowing that Magnus loved eating during movies. Then they walked in the hall, sitting on their seats, the whole room half empty so far.

“This is fun,” Magnus smiled at Alec.

“Yeah, of course, it is. I am here, you’re here, what more do you need?”

Magnus watched Alec for a few seconds as if he thought about something, finally, he reached his decision and leaned forward, kissing him. “I can’t think of anything else I need right now,” he whispered as Alec’s hand reached behind Magnus’ neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

They would happily carry on if it weren’t for the movie that started playing. Magnus pulled away from Alec, sitting on his seat, but the younger man connected their hands and didn’t let go of Magnus’ for the rest of the movie.

 

Somewhen during the movie Alec leaned closer to Magnus, “That guy looks kinda like you,” he whispered loud enough for Magnus to hear him.

“He does not,” the older man frowned.

“He does.”

“He does not.”

“He does.”

“Do you like him?” Magnus pouted.

“I like you, but he looks like you.”

Magnus stuck out his tongue at Alec.

“Go and date him then,” he scoffed, pretending to be upset, pulling his hand away from Alec’s, crossing his arms.

 “No, come on! Cintaku!” _My love._ Upon hearing Indonesian, Magnus looked at his date, his pupils dark.

Alec used Magnus’ temporary inattention and took his hand again. “You’re still more beautiful,” he whispered, brushing Magnus’ cheek with his other hand, not really paying attention to the movie anymore.

“No, you’re just trying to make me forgive you,” he continued pouting.

“Then, how can I show you that I am serious?” Alec asked, leaning even closer to Magnus, who still tried —oh so hard —to pretend to be unaffected by him.

The younger man sat on Magnus, facing him. Magnus was failing miserably at pretending to be unaffected.

“Like this?” Alec whispered challengingly, leaning down to kiss him. “Or like this?” Alec moved down, kissing Magnus’ neck. The older man really tried to pay attention to the movie, but it’s hard when your date—who’s damn hot as well—is sitting on top of you, kissing you senseless. Magnus really tried.

“Could you stop?” He asked, his own voice failing him. “I am trying to watch a movie here,” he told Alec, not believing himself.

The younger man pulled away from him, smirking at him.

“Oh, cintaku,” _love,_ “you sure?” He asked, slowly returning back to his seat, pressing his body unnecessarily close to Magnus.

That won’t do.

The older man groaned, “Seriously Alexander?” He whispered, catching Alec’s arms to hold him on the place. “I just want to watch the movie,” he lied and Alec scoffed.

“I think your dick disagrees,” Alec whispered teasingly into Magnus’ ear, chuckling when he felt the older man shiver.

“It’s your fault, you’re doing this to me,” Magnus breathed out.

“Well, we would have a problem if I didn’t,” Alec pointed out, the older man scoffing.

At this point, neither of the men paid attention to the movie anymore. Magnus’ hand reached behind Alec’s neck and pulled him closer to himself, close enough for Magnus to kiss him again.

The younger man’s hand wandered under Magnus’ shirt. Magnus tugged at Alec’s hair, wanting more.

He needs more. Alec pulled away from Magnus, pressing his forehead against Magnus’, both men breathing hard.

“I can’t breathe,” Alec chuckled.

“Let me give you some CPR,” Magnus offered, pulling Alec in another kiss.

“Shh!” Someone shushed them and Alec moved away from the older man, suddenly losing his balance. He fell on the ground, taking Magnus with himself.

“Again?” Magnus chuckled quietly as he landed on top of Alec.

“It seems I have a thing for you being on top of me,” Alec teased.

“We should probably go before this gets wild,” Magnus whispered.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want the security come and throw us away.”

“The Squad is probably still awake…” Magnus pointed out quietly, “We could go to mine?”

“No,” both of them shook their heads at the same time.

There was a silence for a few seconds.

“Walk?” Magnus suggested.

“Yeah, let’s go for a walk.”

 

～☽✺☾～

 

They headed to the small park in the centre of the city. It was already dark outside and at this late hour, not many people were outside. The couple met only a few people and eventually found a quiet place near the lake, where they put their jackets on the ground and sat down.

The night was clear, no clouds, the breeze cooling down pleasantly. Alec looked up at the sky and smiled.

“It’s a beautiful night.”

“Indeed, it is,” Magnus agreed, looking at the younger man, who finally tore his eyes from the sky and met his eyes.

“Do you like the universe?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask as he admired the younger man watching the stars.

“Halley told me a thing or two about astronomy,” Alec confessed, “I find it interesting… that we are so small, that there are worlds, galaxies… out there, where might be another humankind… it’s nice to think that we are not all alone in there,” Alec nodded toward the sky.

“Are you feeling lonely?”

“Sometimes,” the younger man whispered, picking up the grass, “but not now.” He smiled at Magnus, who smiled back.

“Why don’t you tell me something about it then?” The older man rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, both of them raising their heads toward the dark sky.

“We should choose one star,” Alec suddenly said and Magnus frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“We could choose one of those stars, so we wouldn’t ever be alone again, you know like Maryse told us when we were small.”

“Oh, right, _whenever you feel homesick, just look up, because the moon is the same wherever you go,_ I remember, she told us when you went to Denmark.”

“Yeah…”

Both of them silently sat there, looking up.

“How about that one?” Magnus spoke up, raising his hand toward one of the glittering stars.

“Yeah, that one seems nice,” Alec grinned, turning around so he faced Magnus and kissed him.

“You’re nice,” the older man teased.

 

When they returned to Alec’s flat, Magnus kissed him goodbye and wanted to head home, but the younger man caught his arm, pulling him back to himself.

“Where are you going?” He asked softly.

“I thought,” Magnus shrugged, “that you would want me to go…”

“Why?” Alec frowned. “No, please, stay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean… your flat is far from here… and it’s late…”

“And those I the only reasons?” Magnus challenged, stepping even closer to Alec, cornering the younger man against the wall.

“Hmm,” Alec thought about it, his arms sneaking around Magnus’ waist. “Yeah… you can sleep on the couch.”

“Oh really?” Magnus raised his eyes, kissing Alec, “How kind of you.”

Alec grinned, leaning to kiss the older man some more when the intercoms spoke up.

“Guys, could you please stop ringing?” They heard Ava’s voice through the buzzer.

Alec quickly pushed himself away from the wall, chuckling nervously as he straightened his clothes and so did Magnus.

“Busted,” the older man whispered, opening the door for Alec.

 

“So, I guess your evening was fun?” Ava asked as soon as the couple entered the apartment, the whole Squad watching them.

“Uhm,” Alec looked at Magnus, blush already appearing on his cheeks. “Yes?”

“It was nice, we saw a movie and then went for a walk,” Magnus nodded.

“Anyway,” Alec interrupted the older man, “aren’t you supposed to be in bed already?” He asked, looking down on his watch and then up at the Squad with raised eyebrows.

“We just wanted to make sure you returned at a reasonable hour and…” Zoey said and Jack added quiet, “in a decent state.”

Alec frowned at the children, “Off you go! You lot.” He waved his hand in the Squad’s room direction.

When they left Alec turned back to Magnus and smiled at him.

“Bed?”

“Bed,” Magnus nodded.

 

“I had fun today,” Magnus said as they lay in the bed, curled under the blankets.

“So did I,” Alec smiled at him, “thank you, Magnus, for today, and everything.”

The older man kissed him softly, “Goodnight Alexander,” he whispered.

“Good night, Magnus.”


	26. Josey is a thing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad is on a weekend with Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I just realized how funny this is... I am writing chapter 49 at the moment and here I am posting chapter 26... Like... for a second I was confused, where is this person? And what's happening here? It happened so long ago for me, but you're actually reading it now and for me it's a long history :D Well I can assure you that a lot of things change (for better of course!) :))))

Alec groaned, slowly sitting up in the bed. Everything around him was spinning. Unfortunately, neither of the men realized that Alec, who was basically abstaining, was naturally going to have his alcohol tolerance low.

Very low.

He looked next to him, but the bed was empty. Alec frowned, did Magnus leave already?

Alec sighed, falling back in the bed when suddenly, he heard voices coming from the kitchen.

Catarina?

Alec carefully got up from the bed and walked into the other room.

"Good morning!" Magnus smiled at him, sitting with Cat around the table.

The Squad was hopefully already at school. Magnus put away the cup of coffee, his hands reaching toward Alec.

The younger man mumbled some sort of greeting as he sat on the top of Magnus and smiled at Catarina, asking how she was doing.

The woman answered him, while Magnus tried to take a sip of his coffee, but the younger man took it away from him, drinking it.

Catarina chuckled, she never got to see this side of Alec.

Being comfortable with his boyfriend and… dorky. He was so cute, basically sleeping on Magnus.

"I am good, sometimes it gets a bit crowdy in the flat, now we are living together, but it's going well." Both men nodded.

"You will get used to it eventually," Alec mumbled, leaning against Magnus, his head in the crotch of Magnus' neck.

"Sometimes they will really drive you crazy, you know, making noise when you want quiet, or disturb you when you have something important to do…" Catarina chuckled.

"Yeah, living with the Squad must be way harder than with Ragnor." Magnus chuckled.

"Oh no," Alec opened his eyes.

"I was talking about Magnus," he corrected her.

"What?!" the older man scoffed, pulling away from Alec.

"No, baby," Alec whispered, putting his arms tightly around Magnus, keeping him at the place.

"I am sorry," Alec smiled, brushing Magnus' cheek, he tried to kiss him, but the older man avoided him. Catarina chuckled, watching them.

"Please baby," Alec whined, taking Magnus' face in his hands, forcing him to kiss him back.

"Come on, I said I am sorry already," Alec said, making puppy eyes at Magnus, but the older man only scoffed.

"Well, tell me how can I get your forgiveness?" he asked, looking at Magnus. Suddenly he leaned closer to him.

"I will do anything," he whispered teasingly.

The older man shivered, already affected by Alec's words. The younger man pulled away teasingly, watching him with a question in his eyes.

Without even knowing it, he nodded slightly and that was all Alec needed.

Ignoring Catarina, still sitting there, he lowered again, kissing Magnus hardly. His hands reached behind Magnus' neck, pulling him closer. Magnus' put his arms around Alec, keeping him close.

"Oh my god guys, I am still here!" Catarina called, reminding them.

Both men jumped away from each other, Alec almost falling off Magnus if it weren't for the other man's arms steading him.

Alec blushed, hiding in the crotch of Magnus' neck, the older man chuckled, brushing Alec's back, smiling kindly at Catarina.

"Well can you blame me, when he's so hot?" Magnus asked the woman, who only shook her head.

"I am happy for you guys," she said, smiling widely.

"You both deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Catarina," Alec smiled at her.

"You should be thanking me, after all, you owe me, because if it weren't for me…" Magnus chuckled at the same time as Alec rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" he groaned.

"Thank you," Magnus told her, kissing Alec on his forehead.

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" Catarina asked as Alec stood up, walking away from Magnus, to take something for breakfast.

"The Squad is going with Max to some cabin," Alec called from the kitche.

"And I am going on a coffee with Isabelle."

He walked back to the table and sat on the chair next to Magnus, who frowned at him, gesturing him to sit on top of him, but Alec shook his head.

"Isabelle? Really?" Catarina asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Alec shrugged.

"It will be alright, don't worry."

"I am not worried about you Alec," Catarina smiled at him.

"If anyone can survive anything, it's you, Alec." Alec felt the tears coming to his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"What are you up to?" he changed the topic quickly.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

On Friday afternoon the Squad was already standing with their bags in the hall, waiting for Max to join them. They had to catch the train at three.

"Do you have enough money?" Alec asked them.

"Yes."

"Phones? Charges?"

"Yes."

"And enough clothes?"

"Alec…"

"You should take extra socks if it's raining."

"Alec, we got it!" Ava chuckled, hugging him.

"Don't worry about us, it will be alright." The man sighed.

"Sorry, I just want to make sure you will be alright."

"We know Alec, but you don't have to," Joseph smiled at him. Alec wanted to answer, but at that moment the bell rang. Madzie quickly ran toward the door, opening it.

"Max!" she called.

"Hi, we were worried you wouldn't be here on time."

"You should go now if you want to make it on time," Alec told them, the Squad nodded.

"Alright, bye Alec!"

"Have fun!" Alec waved behind them,

"And be careful!"

"Byyyeeeee!" the Squad called, laughing behind them.

"Don't you worry about them," Magnus brushed Alec's shoulder.

"They will be just fine." Alec smiled at him.

"I know… it's just, you know…" Magnus nodded.

"I know." the older man leaned toward him and kissed him softly.

"You need to calm down a bit," he told him and Alec sighed, nodding.

"But what if something happens? What if they try-"

"Shh," Magnus shushed him, putting his finger over Alec's lips.

"It will be okay," he assured him, leaning closer to him.

"Now when we are finally alone…" Magnus whispered teasingly, his lips almost touching Alec's.

"Shouldn't we spend our time… wisely?" Alec chuckled, closing the distance between them, kissing Magnus.

"Sorry."

"It's alright," Magnus smiled in the kiss, pulling Alec closer to himself.

"We have the whole weekend after all."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The Squad got on the train.

"You got your tickets?" Joseph asked as they were getting on the train. Everyone nodded.

"Alright let's go." The group had two coupes, in the first one were sitting girls in the other the boys.

The ride itself didn't take long and soon they were in the mountains. Everyone took their bags and the group walked the rest of the way by foot.

It wasn't that far and about 20 minutes later they were standing in front of a huge cottage.

"Wow," the Squad gasped, "it's so big."

Max chuckled, "That? That's nothing."

"Are you kidding us?" Jack laughed.

"This belongs to your family and it's not even the biggest house you have?" The boy shook his head.

"My parents are very rich…"

"Come on guys," Max started walking toward the cottage.

"Let's go inside, we still have to go to the city to buy some food." The Squad followed him inside, still in awe, looking around them. If the house seemed big from outside, it was even bigger on the inside.

"It's like the TARDIS," Theo chuckled.

"You know, bigger from inside." Noah chuckled.

"Exactly! My thoughts!"

"So, what's the room situation?" Halley asked.

"Let's see, we have 5 rooms with big beds, and we are… 10…" Max said.

"So that makes 5 couples, so how are we going to sleep?" he asked and the Squad looked at each other.

"I sleep with Theo!" Noah called.

"And I with Heidi!" Zoey quickly said, avoiding Madzie's look.

"Alright, but still, we need someone to sleep girl-boy, otherwise it doesn't go out," Max realized, Joseph nodded.

"I can sleep with Halley?" he asked, looking at the girl who shrugged.

"Sure, no problem," she smiled at him.

"Fine I will be with Madzie then," Ava announced.

"That leaves us," Jack said, looking at Max who nodded.

"Very well."

After they separated, walking in their own rooms, they unpacked their things, taking their sides of the bed and only a few minutes later they again met in the big hall, ready to go to the city.

"Shall we?" Max asked, holding the door open for the girls as a right gentleman.

"Thank you," they grinned at him, Max winking at Madzie as she passed him.

The city wasn't that far away from the cottage, they were walking for nearly 10 minutes when they reached the city centre.

"It's so pretty here," Heidi smiled.

"I like it here," Ava nodded, smiling at her friend, looking around. The city wasn't very big, composed mainly out of small houses, which were now hidden under the snow.

From the snowy roofs were sticking icicles of all lengths and shapes. Jack reached for one sticking out of the house they were passing and pretended it to be a sword.

Theo quickly joined him, taking his own icicle and they started fighting, the ice breaking very easily.

The rest of the Squad reached down, making snowballs, throwing them at each other, laughing.

Normally the way to the shop would také them about 20 minutes, but an hour later they were finally here and on last minute.

They ran inside the shop, asking the seller to give them a few more minutes to buy everything they needed for the weekend. Luckily the old man was kind and waited for them.

The group bought all kind of groceries they could think of and slowly headed back to the cottage.

Once inside, the girls walked in the enormous kitchen, putting the food they bought in the cupboards and fridge, Ava with Halley agreed to make dinner, meanwhile, the boys were in the living room, trying to fire the fireplace.

Soon the whole cottage was cosily warmed. The girls finished cooking and the whole group sat around the tall table.

"Good appetite," the Squad said out of habit and they started eating.

"It's not that bad," Madzie joked.

"Well, it better be, because I don't know what else you want to eat?" Ava laughed, nudging into her.

"But sure, go ahead and cook the lunch tomorrow," she challenged Madzie.

"Fine!" the other girl said, grinning.

"I can help you?" Max offered.

"Alright."

Halley looked at Zoey sitting next to her, the Indonesian girl sighed quietly looking away from Madzie back down at her food.

"Is everything okay Zoe?" 

"Yes," the girl said quietly, forcing smile at Halley.

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay," Halley smiled at her, brushing Zoey's shoulder.

The girls insisted that the boys cleaned the kitchen.

While they were doing so (and much more as making even more mess in the kitchen, because they were incredibly childish and were splashing the water all around the kitchen) the girls walked in the living room, looking what game's there were.

"Oh finally!" Ava laughed when the boys finally finished their chores and joined the girls in the living room.

"What took you so long?" Halley asked.

"We had to…" Jack started with a grin, but Joseph interrupted him.

"To make sure everything was perfectly clean."

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Never mind," Madzie said, pointing toward the table in the room.

"What should we play?"

"We found Codenames, Monopoly, Charades…" Zoey started naming the games.

"Codenames are fun," Max said.

"Is it?" The twins asked.

"Well, let's try it?" The Squad agreed.

"What are the rules?" Someone asked.

"We need two teams, girls against boys?" He suggested.

"Why not?" "Alright," the group sat around the table, everyone except Max and Madzie, who were sitting in front of them on the other side of the table.

"So, the rules are as following," Max started explaining.

"Right now, there are 25 cards with random words, I and Madzie are going to describe some of the words to you, as many as possible, but by using only one word."

"Oh," the group nodded.

"We have here on a paper shown, which of those 25 words are ours, and we describe you only these," he continued.

"Then, there is a black card, if your team guesses that one, you lose. And of course, the goal is to guess all your words."

"All clear?" the group nodded.

"Then let the game begin!"

 

～☽✺☾～

The next morning the Squad went for a walk in the mountains.

There was a waterfall Max wanted them to see, they also walked around a bit, but they didn't get very far since it was freezing.

The youngest Lightwood also offered them to go skiing, but none of the Squad had Ski's (or snowboard).

Then Max found some sledges in the cottage, so instead, the group headed on the small hill and were sledging.

A few hours later they returned back to the Cottage and the whole group separated, Heidi drawing, the twins reading books they found and the rest talking.

"Hi," Halley sat next to Zoey, who was sitting on the floor, having a book opened, but not reading, watching Madzie talking to Max.

"I am sorry," Halley whispered, looking at Zoey.

"About what?" the black haired girl frowned.

"You know… Madzie." Zoey sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked quietly, Halley shrugged.

"No one blames you Zoes."

"I know, it's just, she obviously likes Max," the younger girl whispered.

"You know," Halley sat closer to her.

"Maybe you are better friends for now," Halley continued quietly.

"You know, like… we are family now, maybe it's better to stay friends?" she asked.

"Do you get me? You know what I mean?" Zoey shrugged.

"I mean, let's say, you were going to date, but what if it didn't work out? Hm?" Zoey looked up at Halley.

"Would you really risk your friendship just to aww if your relationship would have worked out?"

"Because if it didn't work out… you know, once you break up with someone, your relationship is never going to be the same…"

"I understand that," Zoey whispered.

"I think I know what you mean."

Halley nodded, "See? Then don't worry about it, because you never know… maybe one day, one day it might happen…" she looked up at Joseph who was standing near them, watching Halley, smiling at her.

 "Maybe you're right," Zoey agreed quietly.

"Thanks, Hay."

"No problem Zoe," Halley whispered, standing up.

"Just talk to me whenever you feel like it, okay?" Zoey nodded.

"Okay, thank you."

"You welcome."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Later that evening when everyone walked back to their rooms. Halley lied in the bed, waiting for Joseph to change into his sleeping clothes, going to sleep as well.

Soon the boy walked in the room, lying in the bed next to Halley.

The girl reached for the switch, turning the light off.

"Goodnight," she smiled at Joseph, but the boy didn't say anything. The room was completely dark only the moon shines reaching inside and there was silence for a few minutes.

"You were talking about us, weren't you?" Joseph broke the silence in the end.

"What?" Halley frowned, turning around, so she was now facing Joseph.

"You know what I am talking about…" Joseph sighed.

"Joseph…" Halley whispered.

"Is that why are we still just friends? Because you're afraid that it will destroy our relationship."  Halley nodded slightly.

"Oh Hay," the boy whispered, brushing her cheek.

"You are my family and you will always be and nothing is going to change that. You are my best friend, but the only thing I want to do for a long time is… I will never stop being your best friend, alright? No matter what happens, okay?"

"I want to try this, to see where it goes…" Halley nodded.

"Sounds right," she whispered, watching Joseph closely.

"Can I… Can I kiss you?" Joseph asked quietly and the girl nodded, leaning closer to him.

"Yes," she smiled at him and Joseph closed the space between them.

The kiss was slow and careful. When they pulled away, Halley chuckled as Joseph was smiling warmly at her.

"Hm?" he nudged into her nervously,

"I think I need to try again just you know… for science."

Joseph chuckled.

"Well, since it is for science…" he leaned closer and kissed her again.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The next morning the whole group was already sitting around the table, talking about plans for their last day in the mountains before they had to go back home to their flat, not that they weren't looking forward to seeing Alec again, but school…

"Where are Halley and Joseph?" Max frowned.

"Shouldn't we wake them up?"

"I guess," Ava shrugged.

"I will go," she announced, leaving the table walking toward the bedroom.

 

When Halley woke up in the warm embrace of Joseph, she smiled, looking up at the boy, brushing his hair out of his forehead carefully.

Soon the older boy opened his eyes, looking down at her.

"Good morning," she smiled at him.

"Mornin'"

"Did you sleep well?" Joseph nodded.

"One of my best sleeps lately." Halley chuckled, suddenly Joseph rolled them over, so he was on top of her.

"You up for some science?" Joseph chuckled, looking at Halley, who smiled, already pulling the boy closer, kissing him.

"Always for science," she teased him.

"Guys! Rise and shine!" Someone suddenly burst through the door, opening the curtains widely.

"Wha-" Joseph turned around.

"OH MY GOD!" Ava shouted.

"Oh my god!" she squeaked.

"I can't believe this!" she laughed, watching them.

"Josey is officially a thing!" she was laughing as she ran away from their room, running to the dining room where was the rest of the group.

"GUYS JOSEY IS A THING!" she called and everyone cheered.

"Ava why?" Halley asked as the couple ran after Ava in the room.

"Jesus Christ," Joseph sighed, looking at Halley, who shot him a smile.

"Yeah, what's happening?" Theo frowned, looking between Halley with Joseph and Ava.

"They were making out," Ava said, excited.

"Haven't they already for months?" Theo asked.

"Uhm, no?" Halley exchanged a confused look with Joseph.

"Well, we are from yesterday evening, happy?" Joseph sighed in defeat, taking Halley's hand, sitting to the table.

"I have to tell Alec!" Ava smiled, pulling out her phone.

"Ava…" Halley called her.

The whole Squad pulled out their phones, texting furiously.

Alec was going to be impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josey? Yes or no? (actually, don't bother, the answer is obviously YES ahahaha)


	27. You're my sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is going to meet Isabelle, he's pretty nervous about it, but what could go wrong? ;) Feels and feels :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey, it seems I am even more impatient than y'all are, so I am going to post twice per week ahahaha it's so bad with me, anyway, expect updates every Wednesdays and Sundays :) that's good, isn't it? Let me know :)

Alec was awake since the very early morning, pacing around the empty flat.

The Squad was out in the mountains in the Lightwoods cabin where Max invited them and Magnus spent the night at his flat.

He unlocked his phone many times, wanting to text Magnus, only then realizing the older man still hasn't bought a new one. He needs to do something about that…

Alec groaned, falling on the couch next to Chairman Meow.

"Buddy, help me," he sighed.

"What should I do?" The cat only meowed, having no idea what the human asked her.

"I am so nervous, you know?" Alec continued his monologue.

"Because I really want things to work out, but like… what if the conversation gets stuck?"

"We will be just sitting there, staring at each other, not knowing what to do and it will be so awkward and-"

"It will be fine," someone spoke up from behind him, Alec was so lost in his conversation to Chairman Meow, that he didn't hear the door opening.

"Magnus!" Alec jumped out of the couch and walked to him, the older man pulling him in a hug.

"Don't worry about it Alexander," Magnus said calmly, kissing him on the forehead.

"If it makes you feel any better, Isabelle has the same worries as you do." Alec rolled eyes.

"Not helpin-" Magnus kissed him to silence him. Alec kissed him back, finally forgetting about his problems.

"Better?" Magnus asked him with a smile when they pulled apart. Alec shrugged.

"Maybe a few times more, you know… just to make sure." Magnus chuckled, obliging happily.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Alec asked quietly and Magnus shook his head.

"I took an early lunch break, I figured that you could use some support." Alec chuckled.

"Thank you," he whispered, pecking him one more time.

"Alright, but you can't go out like that," Magnus chuckled, brushing Alec's cheek.

The younger man frowned, but before he could say anything, Magnus was already dragging him by hand in the bedroom.

"Magnus no, what's wrong with my clothes?" Alec groaned sitting on the bed.

"Well, for starters," Magnus pointed at his clothes.

"They are completely black. You're seeing your sister, not going to funeral." Alec sighed, falling on the bed.

"Here, take these," Magnus said, in the end, throwing him some of the clothes on the bed next to him. Alec looked at it and groaned again.

"You must be kidding me," he murmured, looking at them.

"No. Not happening."

Magnus chuckled, walking to him.

"No talk back, come on, I will help you." Alec rolled his eyes but stood up anyway. Magnus walked closer to him and put both of his hands on Alec's cheeks.

"How about I help you?" he whispered seductively.

Alec blushed, looking down at his hands.

"Sure," he whispered, looking back at Magnus. The older man leaned in and kissed Alec. Soon his hands started reaching lower and lower, unbuttoning Alec's shirt one by one.

Pretty quickly he managed to pull the whole shirt off Alec so he was standing half-naked in front of him.

"Mhm," Magnus smiled, pulling away from Alec, smiling at him.

"I most definitely like what I see."

Alec chuckled, blushing and quickly leaned closer to Magnus to kiss him again. Magnus let himself be kissed for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I really like having you half naked here, in the bedroom, but you have a coffee with Isabelle."

Alec rolled his eyes, "I could always reschedule, you know?" he tried, putting his arms around Magnus' neck.

"That's not happening," Magnus said, quickly kissing Alec one last time before he reached down on the bed and handed Alec the shirt he chose for him.

Alec put it on quickly and sighed when he saw his reflection in the small mirror.

"I can't wear this," he sighed.

"That's so not me." Magnus chuckled.

"It suits you so much better."

"Sure," Alec rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, _baby,_ " he teased him.

"What should I tell her?" Alec suddenly asked and Magnus looked up at him.

"About what?" he frowned.

"This, us," Alec said as if it was the most obvious things.

"Or did you tell her already?" Magnus shook his head.

"You can tell her if you want?" Alec shrugged.

"I don't know… what if she finds it weird?"

"Well," Magnus walked to him, straightening the collar.

"I wouldn't be too worried about Isabelle, or Max, but Jace… that's a different story."

Alec sighed.

"Look," Magnus said, putting his hand on Alec's cheek.

"If you want to tell her, or you will, I don't care, okay? It will be alright, hm?" Alec nodded.

"Okay," he said quietly.

"Thank you." Magnus smiled at him as he leaned in and kissed him.

"Shit," Alec cursed when he looked on the time.

"I have to go." Magnus nodded, pecking him one last time.

"Good luck," he wished him and they parted their ways.

Magnus rushing back to work and Alec running to his coffee with Isabelle.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

 

The young woman was already sitting at the table, playing with the bracelets on her hand.

"Hi," Alec said when he reached the table. Isabelle looked up at him.

"Alec, hey," she smiled as she stood up and hugged him quickly, before sitting down.

"Happy New year!" The woman chuckled.

"You too," Alec smiled at her. They then ordered Capucchino- Isabelle and Hot Chocolate- Alec.

While they were waiting for their drinks arrive, Isabelle started talking just out of nervousness.

"So, how have you been… since we saw each other?" she asked him, unable to hold the eye contact.

"I've been good," Alec smiled.

"Really good, New year was a lot of fun." The woman nodded.

"That's good."

"How's the Squad?" she asked then.

"Well, they are with Max on your cottage," Alec reminded her.

"Oh right!" the woman smiled.

"I forgot!" Both of them chuckled.

"Max is almost never texting us, so I have no idea what's going on there."

Alec laughed quietly, "Don't worry about them, the Squad is pretty reasonable."

Isabelle chuckled, "Oh I really hope so, someone has to be and it's most definitely not Max." Alec smiled at her.

Their drinks arrived, they thanked the waitress and returned to their conversation. "

How are you, Isabelle?" Alec asked the woman.

"I'm good," the woman smiled at him and took a sip of her drink. Alec raised his eyebrows slightly.

"You don't seem that okay to me..." He noticed. Isabelle chuckled.

"You always knew."

"I mean it, Alec, I am good. It's just little... Weird... at home right now."

"Oh," Alec sighed.

"Is it... Does it have to do something with me? Because if yes I am sorry..."

"No... I mean yes, but not just you... It's Magnus as well and us."

Alec reached for Isabelle's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Mom and dad are arguing a lot lately and we think they are going to get a divorce..."

"Oh..." Alec sighed.

"I am sorry." Isabelle shook her head.

"Don't be. It's probably for the best." There was quiet for a while.

"It seems that dad has an affair."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Isabelle nodded.

"So they argue a lot lately," she continued.

"Is that why Max wanted to ran away?" the woman nodded.

"It's probably why."

"I am sorry," Alec repeated.

Isabelle shook her head.

"Let's talk about something else, where are you working?" she asked, changing the topic.

"I am a chef," Alec announced.

"I actually work at the restaurant, where we had the lunch."

"Oh really? It was really nice place," Isabelle said, surprised.

"You cook really well," she confessed, looking down on her hands.

"Thank you," Alec blushed.

"How about you, what do you do?"

"I am still studying," Isabelle announced.

"On the same design school as Magnus used to." Alec nodded.

"How's Magnus actually? I am not much in contact with him since he doesn't have phone…" Alec chuckled.

"Yeah I have the same problem, but don't worry about him, he's alright. I mean… tired, but he's okay." Isabelle nodded.

"I adore him," she whispered.

"Me too," Alec agreed quietly.

 

There was silence for a few seconds, both Lightwoods looking down on their drinks.

 

"I am so sorry Alec," Isabelle said, finally looking up at him.

"I am sorry for all those years we hated you." she sniffled. Alec shook his head.

 _Here we go,_ he thought.

"It wasn't your fault Isabelle," he said quietly.

The woman shook her head, "That doesn't matter Alec, we are family, or we were, I should have never let you leave just because you said something I didn't like…"

"We both know that Robert played his role in that as well."

Isabelle sighed, "Still, I feel so bad about it, so if there's anything I can do, please just tell me… because I will do anything to have my big brother back." Alec smiled.

"Just stay," he told her.

"Stay around, meet the Squad, let's be friends, hm?"

She nodded, "Okay, I would like that very much," she smiled sadly at him.

"Me too, I missed you guys for too long."

"I am really glad you're talking with Magnus again," Isabelle confessed.

"He really missed you, I could tell."

Alec frowned, "How so?"

"When you left he really closed himself in and never had as good friend as you were,"

"Yeah," Alec sighed.

"I fucked up that one,"

"But things are good now, aren't they?" Alec nodded.

"Aren't you hungry?" Alec suddenly offered.

"We can go to my apartment and I can make us something to eat?"

"Yes, I would like that," Isabelle smiled.

"If you don't mind…"

"I don't, come on, let's go, I am starving." The woman laughed quietly.

"Yeah, me too."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Alec took Isabelle's coat, hanging it on the rack in the hall.

The woman walked toward the kitchen when suddenly she stood in front of the pictures handed on the wall.

"Oh," she gasped.

"This is really nice," she pointed toward it.

"Yeah," Alec chuckled, joining her.

"The Squad made it for my birthday."

"I like it a lot," Isabelle smiled, her fingers tracing the pictures, looking at each of them carefully.

"Where is this?" she asked, pointing toward the one, taken when Magnus and Alec were facing each other while playing the Knights.

"Oh, we were on a trip and played the-"

"Knights, yes I remember, we used to play them as well," Isabelle chuckled.

"You had Jace on your shoulders and I was on Magnus'…" Alec nodded, smiling as well.

"We always won," Isabelle remembered and Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Just because we let you."

"Oh did you now?"

"Magnus was cheating!" Alec called, Isabelle frowned.

"I thought you let us win?"

Alec groaned, "Magnus had this secret trick of his, making me lose my balance,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but don't worry, this time," Alec looked at the picture with a smile.

"I beat him… using his own trick at him," he announced proudly, Isabelle laughed.

"He was angry at me at that time and when I beat him, with his trick as if it wasn't enough, he got even angrier at me." Alec chuckled at the memory.

"But he forgave you," Isabelle said, looking at Alec.

"Yes, he did."

"And this one?" Isabelle asked, pointing toward another picture, Alec chuckled.

"Oh, that was Catarina's birthday, we were visiting one castle and Jack fell in the pond, so the Squad tried pulling him out and instead all of them fell inside as well."

The young woman was laughing, looking at the other pictures.

"You really like them, don't you?" She asked in the end.

"I do, they are my family, I couldn't have asked for a better family," Alec smiled at the woman and walked in the kitchen, Isabelle following him.

"You're not vegetarian?" Alec asked and the woman shook her head.

"So you don't mind if I make Wienerschnitzel?"

"Wiene- what?"

"It's basically a chicken fillet.

" "Okay, honestly, pretty much anything you make is alright," Isabelle smiled at him.

"Can I help you somehow?" Isabelle offered, watching Alec as he prepared the food.

"Uhm," her brother thought about it.

"Okay, could you please peel the potatoes, they are in there," he pointed toward one of the cupboards.

"Sure, and knives?"

"Over there."

After they finished the cooking, the siblings sat to the table and started eating. The woman was actually surprised.

"We had this food many times," she said.

"But it never tasted that good."

Alec chuckled, "That'll be probably because you made it," he explained.

"Sounds right," Isabelle smiled.

"Still, you're a good chef."

"Thanks."

 

Soon they moved from the table to the couches, talking about everything that came to their minds.

"Can I ask you something?" Isabelle suddenly frowned, looking at her older brother.

"Sure," Alec shrugged, taking another sip of the wine they were drinking.

"Have you... Did you..." Isabelle stuttered.

"I am sorry if I go over the line," Alec nodded at her, telling her to go on.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She finally blurted out.

Alec chuckled nervously. He could tell her, but what if she doesn't take it well? Maybe Magnus should be the one to tell her?

"I do," he smiled in the end.

"Really? What does he look like? What is his name?" Isabelle started shooting questions. Alec frowned, nervously looking down at his hands.

"Shit, sorry," Isabelle suddenly realised she was being too much.

"Just tell me one thing," Alec looked up at her, awaiting the question.

"Does he make you happy?"

Alec grinned at her, "He does. Very much."

"Good, that's the only thing I need to know then..."

There was a silence for a while.

"It's Magnus," Alec blurted out.

"Hm?" The woman frowned.

"I am dating Magnus," Alec repeated quietly, looking at Isabelle, waiting for her reaction, preparing himself for the worst.

But nothing happened. No sudden burst of anger.

No shouting, she didn't even seem surprised.

Alec frowned, not expecting the silence to be his answer.

Instead, the woman smiled.

"I knew it," she smiled.

"I knew you always liked him, didn't you?"

"What?"

"Well," Isabelle chuckled quietly.

"Remember when Jace came?" she asked, not even waiting for Alec to answer.

"You hated him, you couldn't have stand him," she chuckled at the memory.

"For weeks you were avoiding him, talking to him only when you had to…" Alec nodded in surrender.

"But when Magnus came…"

"Suddenly you became this big brother, looking after him, becoming his best friend… and it took you what? A few days?" Alec smiled at his sister.

"But Jace is an ass."

"That he is," Isabelle agreed with him.

 

"So how did it happen?" Isabelle asked him, smiling.

"Well on New year…"

"I knew it!" Isabelle laughed.

"I knew there was a reason that you liked it so much," Alec rolled his eyes.

"And?" the woman begged for more.

"Well… sorry," he chuckled nervously.

"It's weird to talk about this with… you."

"Who cares, come on, just tell me, I need to know everything!" the woman chuckled.

"Fine, whatever," Alec gave up, filling his glass again.

"I kissed him first," Alec nodded, thinking about their first kiss.

"And I freaked out because I thought that he didn't like me in that way…"

"But he does."

"Yes, he does," Alec smiled widely, that it made Isabelle roll her eyes.

"You're so in love with him," she grinned at him.

"You're basically glowing here just talking about him!" Alec scoffed, blushing.

"Stop it, how about you and Raphael? Hm?" he changed the topic quickly.

 

A few minutes later the door opened and Alec looked up.

"Magnus!" he grinned at the man.

"I didn't know you were coming.

" "Me neither, I wanted to see you, darling," Magnus smiled at him, walking to him.

Then he noticed Isabelle and froze, not even reaching Alec, who had his hands raised, expecting Magnus to hug him or at least kiss him hello.

"Isabelle, hi!" Magnus chuckled nervously, walking to his younger stepsister, pulling her in a hug.

"I didn't know you were here, I would have come sooner if I knew," He smirked tiredly.

"It's good to see you too Magnus," the woman smiled, sitting back on the couch.

"I am going to get coffee, anyone wants too?" Both his friends shook their heads.

"Okay," he murmured, disappearing in the kitchen.

Alec looked at Isabelle, "Give me a second," he excused, walking to the kitchen.

The older man was leaning against the counter, waiting for the coffee.

"Hi," Alec whispered, walking to Magnus, hugging him tightly, resting his head on Magnus' shoulder.

"Hi," the older man leaned in the touch.

Alec pulled away, looking at Magnus. He seemed so tired, the younger man started brushing his cheek slowly, before he leaned in to kiss him.

"I missed you," Alec whispered, pressing his forehead against Magnus'.

"I missed you too Alexander," Magnus sighed, avoiding Alec's another kiss.

The younger man frowned slightly, pulling away from him.

"What?"

"Isabelle is right in the other room," Magnus argued, Alec chuckled, already leaning closer to Magnus again.

"She already knows," he whispered, pulling Magnus into another kiss.

"And?"

"She's happy for us, somehow she had some kind of inkling..." Magnus smiled, putting his arms around Alec, hugging him tightly as he pulled him into another kiss.

"I'll go back to Isabelle," Alec whispered when they pulled away from each other again and Magnus nodded.

"I will wait for the coffee and join you." Alec smiled at him and left the kitchen.

sat back on the couch, facing Isabelle who was smiling kindly at him.

"So where were we?" the man asked her and they returned to their previous conversation, Magnus joining them soon after.

The older man sat on the couch next to Alec, so their shoulders were touching slightly, both men unsure how to behave in front of Isabelle.

Eventually, Magnus started slowly dozing off and Alec out of habit pulled his arms around Magnus, pulling him closer.

Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder, who started brushing Magnus' hair slowly as he continued talking to Isabelle.

Somehow Magnus soon found himself lying in Alec's lap, sleeping.

"I should probably go," Isabelle said quietly, watching Alec as he brushed Magnus' hair, looking down at him.

"I will text you? We can meet soon again?" Alec nodded, looking up at her.

"I would like that," he smiled.

The woman walked to him, hugging him carefully not to wake Magnus up.

"Bye," she whispered.

"I'll let myself out," she assured Alec, leaving the flat.

Alec looked down at Magnus and slowly stood up, not to wake him, then he lowered and carefully took Magnus in his arms, taking him to the bed, covering him under the blankets, lying next to him.

"Goodnight Magnus," he whispered to the sleeping man and soon fell asleep himself.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

When Magnus woke up the next morning, Alec was still sleeping. The older man kissed him lightly, before stumbling out of the bed, heading to the kitchen, to make himself breakfast, before leaving to work.

On the counter in the kitchen, he found a small box with his name written on it.

He frowned slightly opening it. It was a mobile phone. Magnus smiled, pressing it against his chest.

_Oh, Alexander._

 

**THE SQUAD**

**Ava:** Heeeeeey Alec!

 **Jack:** Mornin'

 **Joseph:** Good morning!

 **Alec:** Oh hey guys!

 **Alec:** Is everything okay?

 **Zoey:** Everything is cool

 **Halley:** No worries, we got it under control

 **Alec:** Oh no, what did you do????

 **Theo:** It wasn't us

 **Alec:** What happened?

 **Noah:** Nothing?

 **Ava:** Anyway, have you heard the news?

 **Jack:** Oh YESSSSS

 **Madzie:** The newwwwwsss

 **Alec:** What news????

 **Alec:** Squad?

 **Alec:** What news????

 **Halley:** Nothing, ignore them

 **Zoey:** Nooo!!!

 **Alec:** What's happening?

 **Theo:** Josey is a thing!

 **Zoey:** <3

 **Alec:** What's Josey?

 **Joseph:** Nothing

 **Madzie:** It's shipping name for Joseph and Halley

 **Alec:** Why?

 **Joseph:** No, guys don't

 **Halley:** Come on, stop it, c'mon

 **Alec:** ???

 **Ava:** They fucking finally kissed!!!!!!

 **Zoey:**!!!!!  <3

 **Alec:** Ava! Language!

 **Ava:** :P

 **Alec:** Also, I am happy for you guys! :)

 **Joseph:** Thanks Alec

 **Halley:** Thank you, you're the kindest so far

 **Halley:** Those idiots are making fun of us whole morning

 **Alec:** And you didn't make fun of us?

 **Ava:** Oh right! Malec!

 **Jack:** MALEC 4 LIFE

 **Alec:** What the hell guys?

 **Madzie:** That's your shipping name

 **Alec:** ??

 **Zoey:** Magnus + Alec = Malec

 **Jack:** <3

 **Alec:** Jesus Christ

 **Alec:** Why??? Can't you just be happy for us?

 **Zoey:** Oh but we are

 **Madzie:** 100%%%%

 **Theo** : We like Magnus…

 **Noah:** And you too don't worry

 **Alec:** Ha ha…

 **Halley** : I like you more than Magnus don't worry

 **Heidi** : No Chairman is the best

 **Alec:** Thanks Hay

 **Alec:** Heidi why? I thought you like me

 **Heidi:** Nah, just the cat

 **Zoey:** Yesssss Chairman  <3

 **Alec:** Come on guys, that's betrayal

 **Ava:** Sorry not sorry

 **Jack:** Ahahhahaha

 **Joseph:** Don't worry Alec, Magnus likes you

 **Noah:** Hopefully

 **Alec:** ?????

 

**MAGNUS <3**

 

 **Magnus:** Morning baby

 **Alec:** Good morning

 **Magnus:** Slept well?

 **Alec:** Not so well

 **Alec:** Missing my heater

 **Magnus:** Pche

 **Alec:** <3

 **Magnus:** How's Chairman?

 **Alec:** Getting fatter every day

 **Magnus:** o_O !!!

 **Magnus:** Nooo my baby

 **Alec:** Haha you should come to check him

 **Alec:** You can check me out as well when you're here ;)

 **Magnus:** Dinner?

 **Alec:** Sounds good

 **Magnus:** How's Squad?

 **Alec:** We were right actually

 **Magnus:** About what?

 **Alec:** Joseph and Halley are together now

 **Magnus:** Ahhh sweet

 **Alec:** :D We are all happy for them

 **Alec:** Hopefully they will stop teasing us now

 **Magnus:** Well… someone has to

 **Alec:** Preferably you?

 **Magnus:** You wish baby ;)

 **Alec:** I do ;))

 **Magnus:** Alexander stop teasing me, I am at work

 **Alec:** Sorry not sorry?

 **Magnus:** Oh no, I think my phone is out of battery

 **Alec:** Magnus…

 **Magnus:** The connection is bad…

 **Alec:** Magnus this is texting

 **Magnus:** I am just teasing you baby

 **Alec:** Could you not?

 **Magnus:** Aw someone is missing me?

 **Alec:** You wish :P

 **Magnus:** OK, let me move the dinner for another day then…

 **Alec:** NO

 **Magnus:** So you're missing me

 **Alec:** Of course I am

 **Magnus:** Aww baby

 **Magnus:** I will see you in a few hours

 **Alec:** Can't wait

 **Magnus:** <3

 **Alec:** <3

 **Magnus:** Oh and baby?

 **Alec:** Yes?

 **Magnus:** Thank you

 **Magnus:** For the mobile

 **Alec:** You welcome :))

 **Magnus:** <3

 **Alec:** <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? (Sorry for the mistakes beforehand) Is Isabelle cool or not? And Magnus has his phone again. Finally. Your thoughts for this chapter? Really guys, your comments make my day, no matter how long they are :) thanks for the support!


	28. I shouldn't have look for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus decides it's time to see someone he hasn't seen for a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muhehehe drama is coming... drama is here (I am so evil... why?)  
> Anyway! Two more days!!!! And Shadowhunters are back, are you excited?

After the Squad left with Max on the trip, Magnus stayed with Alec for a few more minutes, before he had to leave as well. He was meeting Ragnor.

Alec was lying in his bed, Magnus on top of him, exchanging lazy kisses. They were finally alone.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Alec asked quietly, his eyes closed as Magnus was brushing his hair slowly, putting small kisses all over his face.

Magnus put another kiss on Alec's nose, before resting his head on Alec's chest.

"I will see, I have to meet Ragnor tonight," Alec nodded understandingly.

"But if we don't party until too late I will come,"

"I can wait for you," Alec opened his eyes, smiling at Magnus.

"Okay, I'll come," he leaned closer to Alec, kissing him.

The younger man pulled him closer, rolling them over, so he was on top of Magnus, pinning him against the bed.

"Does he know?"

"Catarina probably told him," Magnus shrugged, looking up at Alec.

He raised his hand, putting it behind Alec's neck, dragging him down to his lips.

"I really like this," he smiled, when they pulled away from each other, not breaking the eye contact.

"I really like you," Alec teased him.

Magnus grinned, pulling him in another kiss, both of them smiling into it.

"I really like you too," he chuckled. They stayed in the bed for a few more minutes, until Magnus' phone started ringing.

"Ugh," Magnus groaned, pulling away from Alec, reaching for Alec's phone, that was ringing.

"It's Ragnor," he murmured, handing it to Alec, lying back on Alec's chest. The younger man picked up the phone.

"Ragnor, hey, what's up?"

"Yeah, he's here…" Alec frowned, looking down at Magnus, who only raised his eyebrows in question. Alec put the phone on his shirt to cover the microphone.

"He says you were supposed to be in the bar by now."

Magnus gasped, looking at the time.

"Shit," he groaned, as he jumped out of the bed, running to the hall to take his jacket.

"Yeah, he's leaving now, sure, have fun, bye," Alec chuckled, talking to Ragnor as he followed Magnus.

"I am sorry," Magnus sighed, looking up at Alec.

"It's okay, have fun, okay?" The older man nodded, leaning to kiss Alec one last time, before quickly running out of the apartment.

"I will be waiting for you,"

"Alright, see you, bye!" Magnus pecked him on the lips and was gone.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"Ragnor, hey, I am so sorry," Magnus started excusing the moment he reached the table, where Ragnor was sitting.

"You forgot," the man chuckled.

"Too busy kissing your boyfriend, huh?" Magnus rolled his eyes, sitting in front of Ragnor.

"I invited Raphael as well, I hope that's not a problem?" Magnus shook his head.

"The more, the better," he smiled at his friend.

"So, how's Alec?" Magnus smiled, only thought of Alec making him happy.

"He's good, the Squad is for a weekend with Max so he's a bit nervous, but everything will be alright." his friend nodded.

"And you?" Magnus shrugged.

"It's alright," he lied, avoiding the question.

But Ragnor wasn't having it, "Come on Magnus, I know you well, that doesn't work at me."

"Fine," Magnus sighed.

"I am tired, annoyed, my boss is a pain in the ass, I want to spend more time with Alec, but whenever I get to do so, I am just too tired…"

His friend raised his eyebrows with a knowing smile.

"What is it?" he sighed.

"You're sexually frustrated!" Ragnor laughed.

"What? No! I am not!" Magnus frowned at him.

"You're!"

"How did you even came up with something that stupid?" he argued.

"Why haven't you?" Ragnor asked seriously.

"I don't know, there just wasn't the right time yet," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Once there's Squad, and when there isn't we are way too tired to do something."

"You should take a day off," someone spoke up from behind him. Magnus turned around and saw Raphael.

"Raphael, hey," he smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"How are you?"

"I've been better, but you look like shit."

"Why thank you."

"So, what are you talking about?" the man asked as he sat to the table, Ragnor looked at Magnus.

"Well, Malec is a thing now, but Magnus is getting sexually frustrated," Magnus frowned at his friend, but Raphael laughed.

"So, it seems the Squad won't need our help after all," he joked.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked.

"Well, the Squad was getting frustrated by your oblivious pinning and they made a bet, and if you didn't get together by the and of New year…"

"We would… help you," Ragnor finished, Magnus was staring at his friends silently. There was a silence for a while.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he shouted.

"Why the hell is everyone betting on us?"

"It's fun," Raphael shrugged.

"I can't believe you, I thought we were friends?!"

"We are, we are good friends, making sure that two idiots in love will get together," Magnus rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"But it's a good thing that you managed by yourselves."

"Who actually did the first step?" Raphael asked, leaning over the table, watching Magnus with knowing smile.

"Alexander did," Magnus sighed, giving up.

"He kissed me on midnight when the fireworks started firing, it was beautiful… "

"But then he freaked out, so I had to assure him that we were most definitely on the same side." His friends smiled widely, happy for Magnus' happiness.

"And we are happy, very happy, but we just can't find the right time," he groaned, his head falling on the table with a thud.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I also haven't slept with Isabelle yet," Raphael teased him, jokingly patting his back. Magnus groaned.

"That's not the same thing, you don't have the needs, also shut up, she's still my sister I don't need to know."

"You know, maybe there's a reason," Ragnor spoke up.

"That you haven't slept together yet, because maybe, it's just not the right time."

"But when will the right time come?" Magnus sighed.

"I want to be with him!"

"I know you do Magnus, but when it happens, you will see that all the waiting was worth it."

"I hope you're right."

"I am always right," Ragnor winked at him.

"Unless you're arguing with Catarina, of course," Raphael joked, receiving a punch from him.

"There's something else," Magnus confessed quietly.

"I have been thinking," he looked up at his friends.

"Zoey and I were talking about our biological families and she said that she wanted to see her family again…" there was silence for a while.

"Are you thinking about finding yours as well?" Ragnor asked him and Magnus shrugged.

"I thought your parents were dead?" Raphael frowned.

"Just my mother."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Ragnor said carefully.

"You said he wasn't exactly good parent…"

"I know, but he's still my father, I have to know what's he like," Both his friends nodded understandingly.

"I would love to help you, but I don't know how," Ragnor sighed.

"It's okay, I will figure it out,"

"Does Alec know?" Raphael asked and Magnus shook his head.

"He has enough on his plate right now… and you know how overprotective he is." All of them chuckled.

"He means well," Ragnor assured him.

"I know… I'll see, I am going to tell him eventually." Raphael smiled at him.

"You're not alone Magnus, not anymore. We are your family now." Magnus scoffed.

"Dating my sister doesn't make you my family," he joked.

"Well, it kinda does."

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Were you or are you thinking about it?" Raphael chuckled.

"It's too early for that and anyway…" his face suddenly saddened.

Magnus noticed pretty quickly and frowned, "What is it?" he asked.

"I don't think this is going to work out," Raphael said quietly.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because it's true," the man looked straight in Magnus' eyes.

"Look at you and Alec," he paused.

"You are together for what? A month? Or so… and you are already sexually frustrated, I am dating Isabelle for months now, how long do you think she will stay? How long before it's not enough for her?"

"I am not enough for her?" Raphael said quietly and Magnus saw, how afraid he was, to lose someone important to him.

"Oh Raphael," Magnus sighed.

"I am sorry, I never realized…" Suddenly no one knew what to say.

"I know it has to happen eventually," Raphael whispered.

"And somehow I have made my peace with that, but that doesn't mean I don't fear the day it will happen." Magnus nodded, thinking about it.

"And have you talked to Isabelle?" he asked in the end, the other man looked down at his hands, shaking his head.

"Well you should, you can't decide what you think is best for Isabelle."

"But-"

"There's no but, Raphael," Ragnor joined the conversation.

"It's your relationship, both of you and you can't make decisions for her."

"She knew when she started dating you, didn't she?" Raphael nodded.

"Of course," he whispered almost inaudibly.

"See? Then she knew or at least expected what she was going in."

"Yeah…"

"You should talk to her."

"I will," Raphael promise in the end.

The group stayed in the bar for a few more hours, before all of them agreed to call it a day.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Magnus tried finding his biological father before, but Maryse and Robert never supported that idea.

Now that Magnus was thinking about it… there was a high chance, that he never found him because they didn't want him to.

He had to work the whole noon, but then he was going to the centre of foster care.

He didn't tell anyone. Not quite sure why, but he wanted to figure it out on his own.

Was this the pushing away Alec was talking about?

But he wasn't pushing away anyone, he just wanted… okay maybe he was pushing them away, but only a little bit, so it doesn't exactly count.

Right?

Magnus sighed as he pulled away from Alec and went to a job.

Right before he was supposed to meet his stepbrothers, he paid a quick visit to Alec's flat, knowing, the younger man will be nervous meeting Isabelle.

He knew because Isabelle was nervous as well.

After he assured Alec, that everything was going to be alright, he took his things and headed to the Foster care centre.

It was going to take some time to find him. He googled the address of the building on his phone, it showed him about 20 minutes.

Running on the first tram he saw, he soon arrived at the centre.

 

Opening the door, Magnus suddenly felt nervous.

He never had too many expectations on how his father would look like, what he was doing, what kind of person he was… but still, there were many things that could go wrong.

What if he was even worse than Robert?

Someone cruel, snobbish… Magnus took a deep breath and walked inside, looking around.

There was a reception and he figured out it was the best to start there.

"Good afternoon sir," the woman behind the desk greeted him.

"How can I help you?" she asked, smiling. Magnus suddenly froze, stuttering. The woman was probably used to it because she tried to help him.

"Is your child lost?" she tried.

"Do you want to adopt a child?" Magnus shook his head, forcing himself to finally speak up.

"I am looking for my father," he blurted out, nervously looking at the woman.

She nodded.

"Very well," she smiled, looking on her computer.

"Then you need to go to talk to someone else, I, unfortunately, can't help you," before Magnus could ask her, to whom he should talk then, she already knew.

"Just go to the third floor, to the right, you will see an office with a blue door, it should be Mr Garroway, he will be able to help you more than we can here." Magnus nodded, thanking the woman, he headed upstairs.

As she said, he found a blue door there, knocking at it quietly, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Soon someone opened it, looking at him.

"Hello," he smiled at him.

"How can I help you?" the man, Garroway probably, asked him.

"Um, hello, the kind lady downstairs told me to go here," Magnus mumbled nervously.

"I was given to adoption 15 years ago, but I would like to try to find my biological father… my mother… she's dead…"

"Then you're at the right place," the man smiled at him.

"Luke Garroway," he introduced.

"Magnus Bane," he shook Luke's hand.

"Come in, do you want anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice," Magnus forced a smile.

They sat to what Magnus expected to be Luke's office and drank their coffees in silence for a while, Luke watching Magnus closely.

"You know, I can't guarantee you that we will find him," Luke spoke up quietly.

"I understand," Magnus said quietly.

"I just thought I would try," he whispered.

"Of course," Luke smiled at him.

"Shall we then try?" Magnus nodded, standing up and following Luke to his desk, where the computer was.

"Can I ask why now?" Luke spoke up while turning the computer on.

"Well, my foster family never wanted me to look for him, but now we are not talking much, so I don't care what they think." Luke nodded understandingly.

 

Luke asked Magnus many things about his childhood because the more information they could get, the better.

Magnus, unfortunately, didn't remember much from his childhood. He only knew what he remembered through his nightmares.

His mother dying. His stepfather beating him. His life with his father… Eventually, he told Luke all he knew and the older man started the search.

It was going to take a few hours, maybe days, before they found anything. Luke then took Magnus' contact information, so he could inform him when they found something.

With that, they said their goodbyes and Magnus headed back to Alec's flat, where he found the younger man together with Isabelle.

They seemed to be in a good mood and to Magnus' surprise, Alec told his sister about them.

 

～☽✺☾～

The next morning Magnus found the phone Alec bought him and smiling he saved all the numbers he needed, such as Alec's, Isabelle's or Max's.

But also Luke's, sending him a quick message to let him know he had a phone now.

The whole day he was at work, he couldn't help but think about his father.

What was he going to be like? Was he like Magnus? Should he talk to him or not? There were so many questions running through Magnus' mind.

Suddenly Magnus' thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his new phone, he looked at it and his heart missed a beat.

It was from Luke Garroway. Magnus quickly accepted the call.

"Luke," he breathed.

"Is everything okay? Did you find him?"

"Magnus," he greeted him.

"Yes we found him, it wasn't very hard, he seems to be quite famous, and he tried finding you many times."

"But he never contacted me," Magnus frowned.

"That's because he never did, he couldn't."

"How is that possible?"

"Your mother, foster mother, Maryse Lightwood, evidently made some kind of a precaution, so he couldn't find you, no matter how hard he tried."

"But why?" Magnus asked.

"That I don't know…" there was a silence for a while.

"Are you sure you want to know who he is?" Magnus thought about it. Again.

That was it.

He could finally find out, who his father was.

"Yes," he said in the end. He had to figure this out. He had to know who he was.

 

He met with Luke in his office, where the older man handed him the files which contained information about the man, who was Magnus' biological father.

That was how Magnus found himself standing in front of the Edom corporation.

Magnus took a deep breath and walked inside, looking around himself.

In the files he had also a picture of Asmodeus- his father, so he had an idea who to look for. It seemed he was the boss of one of the biggest companies in the country.

The Edom headquarters was located in Germany, but Luke also found out, that Asmodeus just had a work meeting in one of their bureaus, located in Magnus' city.

What a stroke of luck, Magnus thought sarcastically.

One of the main doors opened and a group of businessmen walked in the hallway, where Magnus was standing.

Magnus looked toward them, trying to see if his father was one of them.

He wasn't.

"Can I help you sire?" a woman sitting at the desk spoke to him.

"Can I help you somehow?" Magnus shook his head.

"It's alright, I am waiting for someone here." The woman nodded, leaving Magnus alone.

He sat on one of the couches and waited. He waited for hours, every time a door of one of the offices opened, Magnus jumped nervously, looking for his father, but no luck. A few hours later, many other doors opened.

Magnus was almost losing all his patience, he decided to wait a few more minutes before he would leave.

Another door opened and Magnus sighed. Looking up, he watched the business men, when suddenly he froze.

There he was. Asmodeus. He was taller than any of the others, arguing with one of his partners about something.

Magnus lowered, trying to hide, not sure, if Asmodeus was able to recognize him- and he wasn't going to risk that.

The group passed him, walking toward the exit door. Magnus followed them with his eyes, trying to remember every single part of Asmodeus, he might won’t see him again.

They were almost gone when one of the interns got into their way.

Asmodeus, who was walking in the front, pushed into her, moving her aside.

The intern who was holding way too many papers struggled to keep her balance and the papers fell on the ground, making a huge mess.

Magnus quickly stood up, already walking toward the intern to help her, when Asmodeus started shouting at her.

Magnus frowned, what an asshole, he thought.

He could see that the girl had tears in her eyes, but didn’t say anything.

„Jesus, calm down,“ Magnus couldn’t help himself and shout at his own father. Asmodeus looked down at him, where Magnus was helping the intern.

„And why on earth should I listen to you?“ he scoffed, missing the papers with his shoe.

„I believe it’s called empathy, wouldn’t hurt you try it.“ Asmodeus scoffed, turning on his heel and leaving the building.

Magnus could swear, that he heard him mumbled not so quiet „Idiot.“

"I am sorry," he Magnus told the intern when both of them stood up.

"It's alright it's not your fault, thanks anyway." Magnus smiled at her.

"He's always like this," the girl shrugged, "You know him?"

"Yeah… I am his intern for a few weeks now…"

"Can you…" Magnus murmured.

"Could you tell me what's he like?" the intern looked up at him, thinking about it.

"He's an egoistic asshole," she said in the end, walking away from Magnus, who felt the tears coming to his eyes.

He should have never tried finding him, Magnus thought, running away from the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think about this chapter, your comments and kudos mean a lot! And see you Wednesday! Enjoy Shadowhunters :)


	29. Not everything's as it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is disoriented after his meeting with Asmodeus, but things get worse, when he gets a call from Isabelle, that Maryse is in hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taddaaaa drama is graduating muhehe I am so cruel, but I promise next chapter is full fluff and fun :))))

Magnus was outside, mindlessly walking around, trying to clear his head, when his phone started ringing.

The man sighed, pulling it out if it was going to be Alec…

It was Isabelle. Magnus frowned, picking it up.

"Isabelle?" he asked.

"It's mom!" the woman sobbed.

"She's…. Robert… I uh,… hosp-"

"What's wrong Izzy?" Magnus felt himself breathing faster than was normal.

"Calm down, tell me what's happening," he insisted.

"It's mom… we found her in the house…" Isabelle took a deep breath.

"She's hurt… Robert must have… he's fucking asshole… he…"

"Isabelle, breathe, where are you?"

"We are at the hospital…" she sobbed.

"Are you coming?" Magnus nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"I am on my way," he promised her, jumping on the nearest tram that could take him to the hospital.

～☽✺☾～

He ran in the hospital.

“Maryse Lightwood, where is she?” he almost shouted at the woman sitting by the computer. She only looked up at him with an uninterested face.

“Who are you?“ she asked him.

“Magnus Bane, I am her son, …adopted son.“

„Hm…“ she hummed, typing something on her computer.

“Magnus!“ someone called him.

When he turned around, he saw Jace walking toward him. „Jace!“ he breathed out.

“What happened?“

“It must have been Robert… I don’t- I have no idea how long it was going on… none of us did…“ Magnus frowned, not understanding what was happening.

“What did Robert do?“ he asked.

„He beat Maryse,“ Jace sighed, both men finally reaching the room, where Maryse was. Before the younger man opened, he looked at Magnus.

“She looks bad,“ he warned him.

“We also think it wasn’t the first time something like that happened.“

Magnus frowned, pushing the door open and entering the room.

“Magnus!“ Isabelle gasped, letting go of Maryse’s hand, running toward him and pulling him in a tight hug.

“I am so glad you’re here,“ She sniffled sadly.

Magnus nodded at Max, who was sitting on the other side of the bed.

“I came as soon as I could. How does she look?“ Isabelle sat back to Maryse and sighed.

“She was in the operation room and everything went fine.“

„She should be out of the worst by now,“ Jace finished, putting his hands on Isabelle’s shoulders.

“Unfortunately there’s nothing we can do for her now, … at least until she wakes up.“ Magnus nodded understandingly.

～☽✺☾～

„So what happened?“ Magnus asked again, once he and Isabelle with Jace sat to the hospital kantine, ordering some coffee.

Isabelle took a sip of her coffee, Magnus could see, that her hands were still shaking.

„Well, we were talking about… you, and Alec,“ Jace started, looking down on his cup.

“Robert wasn’t at home at that time and so we thought it would be alright…“

„Maryse was asking about you… and she… she actually said Alec’s name.“

Magnus froze, his eyes wide open.

“What did she say?“ he asked quickly.

“She just mentioned him, she said she was wondering how he is… what’s he doing…“

“Did you tell her?“ Isabelle shook her head, looking down.

„Robert came at that time...“ Jace explained.

There was a silence for a while.

“He went furious,“ Isabelle cried quietly.

“He hit her and mom…. She fell, hitting the table… there was so much blood…“ she paused, trying to calm down.

“When Robert saw that mom lost her consciousness, he freaked out,… ran away from the house… we called the ambulance, as they checked her, they found out that it wasn’t the first time Robert did it… and now we are   
here….“

“And Robert?“ Magnus frowned. Both Lightwood siblings shrugged.

“We haven’t heard about him since… we contacted the police.“

„They promised to tell us when they find him.“ Magnus nodded

“Fucking asshole,“ he murmured.

„But she will be alright,“ Isabelle tried to lighten up the mood.

“She has to…“

“She will,“ Magnus assured her, sitting next to her, so he could pull her into a hug.

“We should have seen it,“ Jace whispered.

“We couldn’t have known,“ Isabelle sniffed

“She never told us anything…. I never saw any of her bruises.“

“None of us did,“ Magnus said quietly.

“But we can’t blame ourselves, it wasn’t our fault, okay?“ Both siblings nodded.

～☽✺☾～

Magnus completely forgot about his dinner with Alec. He was in the hospital for a few hours already.

He, Isabelle, Jace and Max were taking turns sitting by Maryse's bed, waiting for her to wake up.

Jace just walked in the room, handing Magnus a coffee, when his phone started ringing.

"Shit," Magnus cursed quietly, when he saw Alec's name on the screen.

"I have to take this, I'll be right back," with that he was gone out of the room.

"Alexander," he sighed.

"Shit I am so sorry I forgot… today was a mess and now I am-"

"Magnus," the younger man interrupted him.

"It's okay, I was just worried, is everything okay?" Magnus thought about it for a while.

"Yes," he said in the end, there was no reason why he should worry Alec.

The younger man probably wouldn't even care, after all, they weren't his family anymore.

"Everything is alright now I am sorry I can't come…"

"Shit I am sorry Alexander."

"It's quite alright, just make sure you'll be alright, okay?" Magnus nodded even though Alec couldn't see him.

"Okay," he quickly added, when he realised he couldn't see him.

"When will I see you?" Alec asked quietly and Magnus sighed.

"I don't really know… Soon?" he groaned, he hated letting Alec down.

"I am sorry, it's just… this stuff came up and I need to deal with it."

"It's alright, I understand."

Gosh, Alec was so understanding.

"What did I do to deserve you," Magnus smiled for himself.

"I keep asking myself that every day," Alec chuckled.

"I'll see you soon then?"

"Yes, see you," Magnus smiled, returning back to the room.

"Sorry, it was Alec," he shot Isabelle apologetic smile, but the woman didn't seem to mind.

"Alec?" Jace frowned.

"Oh, Alec? How is he?" she asked excitedly, ignoring her brother.

"He's great," Magnus looked toward Jace.

"…Things are good," he grinned at Isabelle.

"But I forgot tonight's dinner… that's why he called."

"Oh," Isabelle sighed.

"You can go…"

"No, I have to be here, it will be alright."

～☽✺☾～

The siblings waited in the hospital for a few more hours, the nurses let them stay the night, and in the early hours, just when the sun started coming out, the woman woke up.

Isabelle who was sitting next to her at that time laughed quietly.

"Mom," she gasped.

"Mom! You're awake!" That woke Jace and Magnus, sitting on the chairs next to the bed.

Max, lying in the bed, next to Maryse slowly opened his eyes.

"Mom!" he cried happily.

"You woke up!"

The woman blinked a few times, trying to get used to the light.

"Hi," she murmured, smiling lightly at her children.

"Oh my god! You scared us so much!" Isabelle cried, clutching Maryse's hand, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry," the woman whispered.

"No, it's not you who should say sorry," Jace quickly interrupted her, before she could say any more.

"It's all Robert's fault." The woman sniffled.

"I am so sorry," she cried.

"I just wanted to protect you."

"We know mom," Isabelle assured her.

"Where… where is he?" Maryse asked quietly.

"We already told the police, they are looking for him right now…"

"He ran away, but we will find him. He will pay!" Jace raged.

"You have to tell us, the police, everything mom," Isabelle insisted.

"Robert has to pay for what he did," Magnus continued.

"We can't let him escape knowing what he did to you." Maryse shook her head.

"I can't."

"Mom," Isabelle whined.

"Please, you have to." The woman shook her head again.

"I can't," she whispered.

"He would hurt you… he threatened me…" Maryse started sobbing.

"I can't speak against him… not until they have him."

Isabelle cried, walking away from the bed as she started pacing around the room.

"He's a fucking asshole!" she shouted desperately.

"We can't let him go away with that!" Magnus walked to her and hugged her tightly.

"They will find him," Max murmured, hugging Maryse as he was still lying next to her.

"It will be alright baby," Maryse sniffled as she looked down at him.

"Don't you worry, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I am your mother and it's my job to protect you whatever the cost."

"But this is just simply too much!" Isabelle argued.

"Izzy, we all agree on that but for now we can't do anything else than to wait and see."

"I hope they find him soon," Jace groaned.

"I had… I always thought… Robert was like a father to me… I never expected… fucking asshole!" he shouted, kicking his chair away.

"Jace…" Magnus walked to him, standing the chair again.

"We have to stay calm, we can't… it's no use, Maryse needs to recover and us freaking out here is not going to help her."

"You're right," Jace agreed in the end, looking at Maryse.

"I am sorry," he sighed, leaving the room.

"Isabelle, Max," Magnus turned toward them and smiled.

"It was a long night, how about you go to the hospital kantine to get some food, hm?"

Magnus saw that the young woman was ready to protest, but he only shook his head.

The Lightwoods siblings left without any other word and Magnus was left alone with Maryse.

"Thank you," the woman smiled lightly.

"I know they mean well, but it is really tiring right now," she chuckled tiredly.

"I need to know," Magnus whispered, sitting on the chair standing next to Maryse's bed.

"Have you ever met my father? …my real father?" Maryse sighed, looking at him.

"Magnus…"

"No Maryse, I need to know."

"Was it you, who put the kind of- who hid my adoption file away from Asmodeus?" he asked, frowning.

"Asmo- hid the fil- Magnus!" she breathed out.

"You tried finding him? You did, didn't you?"

Magnus sighed, nodding, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"Magnus, my dear," Maryse reached her hand toward Magnus.

"It's alright, I knew you would one day." Magnus looked up at her.

"You're not angry?"

"Of course I am not, he's your father after all," she sighed.

"I was just hoping that… you wouldn't get disappointed…"

"So you know him?" Maryse nodded.

"When we got you, I searched for him, I needed to know what kind of person he was…"

"And…"

"He's cruel," Magnus continued, nodding.

"I saw him, he's… is he really that cruel that he seemed?" Maryse forced a smile.

"You're not him Magnus, you are so much better person than he will ever be."

Magnus smiled.

"I am sorry he disappointed you," Maryse wiped away the tears falling down from Magnus' eyes.

"I know how much you always looked forward to meeting him."

"It's not your fault that he's an idiot."

"I hid your file away from him because I was afraid that he would try to find you, to spoil you…"

"But he didn't."

"No, he did not."

"Thank you."

"Of course my boy," Maryse cried, brushing Magnus' hair carefully.

"So… you talked to him?" Magnus asked quietly, not sure if he even wanted to know the answer.

"I met him once, yeah…" Maryse confessed in the end.

"Have you?" Magnus shook his head.

"Not really, we just passed each other…"

"I am scared," Magnus whispered, hiding his head in Maryse's hands.

"What if… what if I am like him?"

"No my boy, you're not, I would know, but you are the furthest thing apart from him. You're kind, oh so kind, Magnus."

Magnus wanted to argue, but before he could open his mouth again, someone opened the door.

Both of them looked toward it and saw Isabelle, Jace and Max entering the room accompanied by two policemen.

Magnus stood up walking toward them to see what was going on.

"Is everything alright?" he asked his siblings. Jace nodded.

"They are here to take mom's statement… on what happened with Robert…"

Maryse nodded lightly.

"It's okay, I will talk to them now." she agreed.

"Could you… could you please leave Max?" she sobbed quietly.

"You're too young for this, I don't, I don't want you to hear all those things."

"But where should I go? What if Robert's there?" the young boy cried, visibly nervous.

"You can go to Alec's," Magnus whispered quietly, so Maryse wouldn't hear him. She had enough on her plate already.

And to worry about Alec…

"Don't tell him that we are here, but you'll be safe there, alright?" Max nodded.

"Thanks Magnus," he smiled at him and with one last look at Maryse and he was gone.

"Thank you," Maryse whispered, looking at Magnus.

～☽✺☾～

The policemen stood next to the bed, where Maryse was lying, while the siblings sat to the chairs next to the wall as not to interrupt the interrogation.

"Ma'am," the older man in uniform asked Maryse.

"We are here to tell you, that we have taken your husband, Robert Lightwood into custody, so nothing will happen to you now, alright?" Maryse nodded.

"So now, if you could tell us what exactly happened?" the older policeman continued.

"I uh," Maryse looked at her children.

"You are completely sure, you can protect my children, that nothing will happen to them?"

The policemen nodded, "Yes ma'am, he will stay in our custody until we have your testimony and then there will be following the investigation and if he's proved guilty, he will never see the lights again."

Maryse nodded, accepting that as an acceptable answer.

"It began… about I would say… 1O years ago," she confessed quietly.

All the Lightwoods gasped, looking at their mother with raised eyebrows.

"Mom!" Isabelle gasped.

"You never said anything!" Jace frowned. Magnus stayed quiet, trying to process everything, now that he was thinking about it…

Maryse looked rather scared the night that Alec ran away.

She didn't say anything that day, but Magnus somehow always knew that she wasn't the same after that.

Now he saw it. He remembered all those years…

Maryse wasn't that happy woman anymore.

Alec was her firstborn, so naturally, he and Maryse shared this special bond between them.

There was no doubt about it.

It might have seemed that both of them moved on, Magnus sometimes saw Alec watching the families.

Mothers and sons.

And he knew that Alec missed her as much as Maryse missed him.

Only now Magnus understood, why she was looking at all those tall boys with hazel eyes when they were playing in the park.

Why she always froze before answering on the innocent question how many children she had.

One evening, when Robert was gone on some business trip, Magnus found Maryse sitting by the computer, looking at something.

He couldn't sleep, so he sat on her lap and looked at what she was doing.

He couldn't read that well at the time, but he understood that it was some kind of adoption site.

"Are you adopting another child?" child Magnus asked.

"Yes," Maryse smiled at him sadly.

Adult Magnus now understood that she wasn't trying to adopt another child, but to find her firstborn.

But she could never succeed since Alec was living with Catarina.

"We have… we had three children," Maryse began.

 

"Max, Isabelle and… And Alexander," she sobbed, it must have been hard for her, to say his name after such a long time.  
"Then we adopted Jace and Magnus," Maryse continued.

"One day, something little over 10 years ago, 10 years, 7 months and 3 days to be precise," Maryse surprised everyone by her accuracy.

"My son, Alexander, came out to us as a gay," she paused, thinking how to continue.

"I had my predictions, of course, but Robert… he went crazy, furious, I tried explaining to him, that it didn't matter, that it was still Alec, but he wouldn't listen to me. He beat me, badly, and then he sent Alec away."

"He forced him to leave, under the threat that if he contact us he will do something bad to us as well…" Magnus blinked a few times.

He remembered the fear Robert made them feel.

"He beat me, to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone."

"And then he forced us to pretend Alec was never part of the family…" Maryse shut her eyes closed, pushing the tears away.

Isabelle sat on the chair next to her and took Maryse's hand in her own.

"So that's how it began, all right?" the younger policeman asked. Maryse nodded.

"That was the first time."

"Can you tell us, when it happened again?"

"It happened more times, usually when I disagreed with him."

"If children did something he did not like and I tried to protect them… but the next bad attack was, when Magnus told us, that he met Alec, Robert went furious again… I uh…"

"He beat you that time?" Isabelle gasped.

"You said you were on holidays for a week…?" Maryse shook her head.

"I had to go away, to get some rest and treatment… Robert found some anonymous facility, where I could get better, without anyone knowing."

"Oh my god," Isabelle cried.

"All this time!"

"And we never knew," Jace growled, his hands forming into fists.

"You couldn't know," Maryse whispered.

"I didn't want you to get hurt as well…" Magnus nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

"And this time? What triggered his reaction this time?" The older cop asked, Maryse looked up at him.

"We talked about Magnus and Alec," she said quietly.

"Isabelle said that Magnus was doing fine and that Alec was sure alright as well…"

"Don't worry about him Maryse," Magnus smiled at her.

"He's alright, you don't need to worry about him, not now, okay?"

"Okay," the woman sighed.

"She's tired," Jace spoke to the policemen, we need to continue another day.

"Very well," both men smiled.

"We have most of the basic information we need for now and we can assure you, that Mr Lightwood is not getting out any time soon, at least not until we take this to the court, so you don't need to worry."

Everyone nodded.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Magnus said, walking toward the door to open it. Once they were gone, he walked back to the bed.

"I am fine," Maryse smiled at them.

"You can go home, Robert won't be there, so you don't need to worry."

"Mom…"

"It's okay Isabelle, you heard them, I need to get some rest, so it's no use of you here."

"You can come tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay mom," she smiled at her.

"We will see you tomorrow then."

"I will be looking forward to that." With that, the siblings headed home.

"Could you give me a ride to Alec's?" Magnus begged Jace, who had his car.

"Sure, we can pick up Max there."

Alec opened the door, smiling when he saw Magnus.

"Hi," he smiled widely at him.

"Oh Isabelle, Jace, are you coming in?" The Lightwoods shook their heads.

"We are here just to pick Max up, … we have to head home."

Alec probably sensed that something was wrong and didn't ask any questions, calling Max.

They said their goodbyes and the trio left.

Magnus walked in the kitchen, absentmindedly greeting the Squad, but in his thoughts, he was somewhere completely different.

Alec followed him quietly, standing behind him.

"Is everything okay?" he whispered, putting his arms around Magnus.

"Yeah," the older man lied.

"We just had… family night and had something to talk about."

"You know you can talk to me," Alec said.

Magnus pulled away from him, turning around, so he was facing Alec.

"I saw Max when he came," Alec continued.

"He looked… scared… but he wouldn't talk about it." Magnus sighed.

"Robert is… it's going to be fine, I don't want to worry you."

"Okay," Alec nodded in the end, kissing Magnus softly and walking to the living room, to give Magnus some space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Thoughts? And what did you think of the SH 3x11 episode? Honestly I was a bit disappointed :/


	30. Prank wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wants to cheer Magnus up, the Squad has something called The Prank Weekend, get ready for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) This chapter is probably going to be a big mess so sorry for any inconvenience, I read it over and over and tried to correct all the mistakes...  
> B) The Squad splits in two teams, to make it more clear who's with whom, sometimes I bolded the name's of Alec's team (sorry for all the mess :D :D hopefully you will understand it :)))))

Alec being the kind person he was, didn't question Magnus when he was leaving the next morning to the hospital.

Instead, he made him lunch and prepared it for him in the kitchen on the counter.

When Magnus found it, he smiled for himself, taking it.

Just before he could leave to the hospital, he walked to Alec's bedroom, where the younger man was still sleeping.

Smiling he sat in the bed next to him, brushing his hair out of his face.

Alec opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi," he murmured sleepily.

"Are you leaving already?" Magnus nodded.

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning down to kiss him,

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, baby."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Magnus mumbled against Alec's lips.

The younger man smiled as his hand reached behind Alec's neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

"You didn't give up on me."

"I could say the same about you," Magnus pecked him one last time, before standing again.

"I have to go now, but I promise I will be back soon."

"I know, I'll be waiting," Alec smiled at him.

 

When Magnus finally reached the hospital, he was the first one there.

No wonder, really, Lightwoods were always known as night owls, so when they didn't have to, they wouldn't wake up before 10 o'clock.

"Magnus!" Maryse smiled at him, her hands reaching toward Magnus.

The man smiled at the woman that raised him and sat on the chair next to her bed.

"Good morning Maryse, how are you feeling?"

"Much better," she smiled at him.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

As Alec said, he wasn't going to push Magnus. He clearly didn't want to talk about it.

Instead, the younger man tried to come up with something, that would make Magnus smile. In the end, it was Isabelle who told Alec, how bad it was.

 

**< Isabelle>**

_Hi Alec, I hope I am not interrupting anything, I just hoped that you could talk to Magnus, he isn't himself and I worry about him._

 

Alec frowned, thinking what was going on. He could ask Isabelle, but it didn't seem fair toward Magnus.

 _I will do what I can._ He typed, waiting for a response. A few seconds later his phone pinged again.

**< Isabelle>**

_Thank you, he's stressed because of mom, but I think there's something more, but he won't tell me._

 

Alec sighed, putting his phone away and looking on the calendar that was hanging in the kitchen.

 _What was going on?_ He thought, _why couldn't Magnus just tell him?_

He was staring at the calendar for few more minutes when it hit him.

He laughed loudly, excited that he finally came up with something.

The Squad walked to the kitchen, frowning at Alec, who was still smiling.

"What's… wrong?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing! As a matter of a fact, I finally found out how to cheer Magnus up!"

"There's something wrong with Magnus?" Noah frowned. Alec sighed.

"Fine, whatever, but guess what?" There was silence for a while.

"That wasn't rhetorical question…" Alec encouraged them.

"…What?" Heidi asked.

"Prank war!" Alec announced, clearly very satisfied with himself.

"Oh!" Theo chuckled.

"Is it already?" Alec nodded.

"Yesssss!" with that the boys started cheering and running around.

"This is going to be so much fun."

The weekend was here, every year they had a weekend off, where they played this game.

Pranking each other, trying to get as many points for their teams…

Magnus was going to love this!

"Okay, let's prepare it," Alec told the Squad.

"Tomorrow morning when Magnus wakes up, we will tell him and the war can begin!"

"Yeah!" the Squad cheered.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

When Magnus woke up the next morning, he felt much better.

It took him a few minutes before he remembered all the events from the last day.

Asmodeus.

Maryse.

Robert.

The hospital.

He groaned, looking on the other side of the bed, but Alec wasn't there.

He could pretend everything was alright, but he knew he couldn't fool his boyfriend.

Alec knew him way too well. Magnus stood up from the bed and headed to the kitchen.

As soon as he entered the room he froze.

Alec and the Squad were sitting around the table with papers in front of them, Alec nodding as he entered.

"Good morning Magnus," he greeted him, pulling out a block of papers.

Magnus frowned, not knowing what was happening.

"What's happening?" Magnus frowned.

"Do you have some house rules I have violated? And now you're going to kill me?" Alec laughed.

"Chill, it's just our Prank Weekend," he explained.

"What?"

"To make the first few days of the year more fun, we play Prank Weekend," Ava said.

"We split into two groups and the whole two days we play pranks on each other," Zoey continued.

"Who has the most pranks by the end of the Sunday night, might win." Magnus nodded.

"Also there's a special prize," Ava continued.

"This is the golden bird we bought for this occasion. We will keep it here in the kitchen."

"Whoever has the golden bird in the end, is the real winner." Everyone nodded.

"It will stay here, on the kitchen table under the lid." With that, they moved on to dividing the teams.

"We need to split in the groups now."

"I want to be with Alec!" Magnus called.

"Unfortunately you can't," Halley chuckled.

"You and Alec are captains and are choosing the teams." Magnus looked at Alec, who smirked.

"I want Ava!" the younger man said quickly.

"Zoey!" Magnus called. They started dividing into two teams.

"Halley!" Alec called, raising his hands toward her, pulling her to sit next to him. Magnus frowned at her.

"No Magnus!" the girl whined.

"That's right!" the man chuckled.

"Joseph, you're with me."

"Come on!" the boy called.

"That's not fair!"

"Not fair?" Alec laughed.

"You forbade me to be with Magnus!" The Squad cheered, seemingly agreeing with the argument.

"Madzie, come and join our team," Alec joked, looking at Magnus, knowing he wanted to have her on his team.

"Heidi," Magnus stuck out his tongue at Alec, they then split the rest of the Squad, so the teams were as following.

On **Alec** 's team were **Ava** , **Halley** , **Madzie** , **Theo** and **Jack**.

Magnus team were Zoey, Joseph, Heidi and Noah.

"But we are one person short at you!" Magnus argued.

"That's not our problem," Alec teased him, kissing him quickly, before looking at Heidi, who had a paper with the rules.

"You can have Chairman Meow!" Halley joked.

"Fine!" Joseph made a face at Halley, running to their room, where the cat was sleeping.

He carefully took him in his arms and walked back in the living room, where Heidi already started reading the rules.

They were simple.

Rule number 1: Never hurt anyone.

Rule number 2: No destroying furniture and stuff.

Rule number 3: Have fun

Those were the general rules, Heidi had few more written on the paper, reading all of them.

Once she was done, both teams walked to different rooms. Alec's team to Alec's bedroom, Magnus' to Squad's room.

 

"So, how do we do this?" he asked, not having any idea how to play this… game.

"Well, we need a list of pranks we can make and probably some plan how to make them because everyone expects it."

Magnus nodded, already making a plan in his head.

"We can use spiders," he realized-

"Alec hates them!"

"Good point," Heidi smiled, writing it in the notebook, where she had all her ideas.

"What else? Come on guys, I know you're family, but not this weekend."

The group laughed, "I like your mood Magnus." Zoey grinned at him.

"Alright, give me a list of stuff we can pull off."

"Okay, so we have the spiders, then I was thinking some air horn thing…" Noah said.

"Air horn thing?" Magnus frowned.

"Yeah, we can put it under the chair or behind the door, it's kinda funny." Joseph nodded.

"I think we could actually do this."

"I also have an idea." Heidi grinned at them and started explaining it.

 

**SATURDAY, DAY 1**

**SCORE:**

**A:0**

**M:0**

 

And so the game began. Both groups held meetings in the two bedrooms and once they were done, Magnus decided it was time for a shower.

He knocked on the door of Alec's bedroom, not wanting to disturb the other group, but the room was empty.

Magnus took some of Alec's clothes and headed in the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, he undressed and walked in, letting the warm water to flow down.

He had a few minutes before their plan began.

Because as he was in the shower, Noah and Zoey were outside, on a mission to buy some fake spiders they could use later to scare Alec.

Magnus reached for one of the shampoo's that were in there.

Once he was done, he dried himself, putting the towel around his waist.

Reaching down for the clean clothes he noticed his reflection in the mirror.

"What the f-" he brushed his hair, looking in the mirror.

It was… brown.

His hair was brown.

The tips of his hair were brown. 

"ALEXANDER!" he shouted from the bathroom, suddenly understanding what happened.

"Yes?" Alec innocently peaked in the room.

How could he smile so innocently, pretending that nothing happened?

"My hair!" Magnus groaned, pointing toward it. Alec chuckled.

"Change of visage?" Alec's fingers brushed Magnus chair carefully.

"I like it."

"How could you?!" Magnus frowned at him.

"It's nice, really," Alec tried to lean closer to him, but Magnus pushed him away, walking in the bedroom.

"Magnus!" Alec called after him, but the older man ignored him.

"The game is on!" Magnus shouted from the bedroom.

 

Until the lunch, everyone pulled off many little jokes at each other, but Magnus knew it wasn't také much longer until the next big one.

"Did you get it?" he asked quietly Zoey when they returned.

"We did," the girl grinned at him.

"What happened to your hair?" she chuckled.

"Alexander," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I am going to kill him."

"Don't worry, you can colour it back later."

"Oh, I really hope so!"

"Give them to me," Magnus opened his hand and Zoey handed him the spiders.

"Payback's bitch," Magnus smiled for himself, walking in the kitchen.

Alec was for sure going to make lunch.

And there was going to be a surprise waiting for him. Magnus looked at the golden bird standing on the table in the kitchen.

He had to win this and Alec was going to pay for Magnus' hair.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Alec walked in the kitchen because he was going to be the only one capable to cook lunch since everyone else was too busy preparing for the prank war. He opened the fridge and pulled out the vegetables.

Next, he took the knife and breadboard.

"Where are the spices?" he frowned, looking around the room.

"Oh the cupboard!" he remembered, turning around, walking toward it.

He opened the cupboard and something fell off it, he looked down and saw a spider, when he looked up in the cupboard again, more spiders started falling out of it.

Alec started screaming as he jumped away from it.

"Magnuuuuus!" he screamed, running away from the kitchen.

"Yes, baby?" Magnus looked at him teasingly.

"You!" Alec growled.

"Oh no… it was you, wasn't it?" Magnus smirked at him.

"Ugh," Alec shook.

"I hate you," he frowned at Magnus and walked in the living room, his arms crossed.

Magnus' group took advantage of Alec's inattention and got a hold of the golden bird.

Heidi sneaked in the kitchen and took it, putting there a toy of a fox instead. Unspotted she left the kitchen, smiling victoriously.

"Get them away," Alec whined, looking at Magnus, who walked to him and pulled him in a hug.

"Anything for you darling," Magnus grinned at him, pecking him on the forehead.

"Come on," he took his hand, leading him back to the kitchen.

On the way he smirked at Heidi, who walked into Squad's room, hiding the fox there.

Magnus started slowly collecting the fake spiders, smirking at Alec, who was frowning the whole time, standing at a safe distance.

"Here, catch," Magnus joked, throwing few of the spiders at Alec who ran away from the kitchen with a squeak.

"I hate you!" Alec shouted at him from the living room.

"Hate you too darling!" Magnus called after him, cleaning the rest of the spiders since they were of no use after that day.

Now was Alec's turn.

 

When Magnus _finally_ cleaned the kitchen, Alec continued preparing the lunch.

 **Ava** and **Jack** joined him, helping him to cut the vegetables. Magnus sat on the counter in the kitchen and started talking to Alec.

"I like your hair," Alec smiled at him.

"I mean, black is better, but this is also not bad." Magnus scoffed.

"I am colouring it back as soon as I buy the colour." Alec brushed Magnus' hair with a smile.

"I am sorry," he whispered, but Magnus rolled his eyes.

"No, you're not."

"No, I am not," Alec chuckled.

"Are you having fun so far?" he asked him and Magnus shrugged.

"It's fine," he pretended to think about it.

"But I will definitely have more fun once we win this."

"Oh no, you're not." Alec teased him as he leaned to kiss Magnus.

Suddenly there was a scream. Both men jumped away from each other.

"What happened?" Alec asked, but Ava's bloody finger was enough for an answer.

"Shit!" Alec shouted, pushing Magnus away, reaching for napkins.

"Magnus!" Alec shouted at him.

"Get me the plasters, they are in the bathroom!" The older man quickly did what he had to, running away to the bathroom.

When he returned, Ava was quietly crying, her hand over the sink as Alec was cleaning it.

Alec looked over his shoulder, where Jack was trying to steal the bird, but to their surprise, it was already gone.

Alec frowned, taking the plasters from Magnus.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"Sorry for shouting."

"I understand," he said quietly.

"Will she be okay?" Alec nodded.

"She's brave." Ava smiled at them with tears in her eyes.

"Could you please get the mop?" Alec asked and Magnus left the room again.

"Shit, it's gone!" Jack cursed, once Magnus was gone.

"Which means they already have it," Alec realized.

"Here," he cleaned Ava's finger from the fake blood and just for the game put a plaster over the non-existing cut.

"Where could they hide it?"

"Probably our room?" Ava suggested.

"Good," Alec thought about it.

"We need to make one more distraction today then," Ava with Jack nodded.

"Dinner then."

"Okay."

Magnus returned in the kitchen with the mop and looked at Ava worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I will survive," the girl chuckled. Alec patted her shoulder.

"You're a brave one, you always were."

Until the evening both groups made only some simple jokes, nothing too big.

Magnus' team was pretty much calm, knowing they had the golden bird, not knowing that Alec's team knew and were already planning to get it back.

Magnus and his team felt bad for Ava hurting herself, so decided to make a dinner.

That was a really nice gesture of them, they should've probably expected, that there was something weird about Alec giving up on cooking so happily.

Even though the younger man agreed to help them.

Magnus was peeling the potatoes and Alec was sitting on the counter and giving the Squad orders what to do. In the end, they put the meat on the pan and started frying.

Everything was going smoothly until **Madzie** stumbled into the kitchen, tripping and falling over at Zoey, spilling the water from the cup all over her.

"Sorry, I am sorry," Madzie mumbled.

Alec used the distraction and poured some rum on the pan.

"Magnus! The meat!" Alec called him.

Magnus quickly walked back to the pan and turned the meat over, making sure it wouldn't burn.

For a few more minutes, everything seemed fine, Magnus (and his team) not expecting anything.

But Alec knew.

And he knew it was only a matter of seconds before their another distraction was going to happen.

And here we go, Alec thought, the rum which was in closeness to warmth blew up, making a huge fire.

The Squad started shouting.

Alec didn't tell anyone except **Theo** about his plan, so it was more convincing.

As everyone was running around, Theo ran into the Squad's room and started looking everywhere, where the golden bird could be, soon he cheered in success.

It wasn't that hard after all.

He hid the golden bird into the basket with dirty clothes and replaced it with a stuffed bird, chuckling quietly for himself.

When he returned back to the kitchen, everyone was standing around the fire, panicking.

That was until Alec saw Theo back and reached for the fire extinguisher, finally stopping the fire. Alec looked at Magnus with raised eyebrows.

"I just did what you told me!" Magnus whined.

"I know baby," Alec whispered, pulling Magnus closer to kiss him.

"You tried, at least you tried," he smiled at him.

"Go take shower, I will finish it."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

**SUNDAY, DAY 2**

**THE SCORE AFTER SATURDAY:**

**A: 3**

**M:1**

 

The next day the prank war continued. When Magnus woke up, he groaned, not wanting to have another "war day".

But prank weekend was Prank weekend. He looked on his side, where Alec was still sleeping.

Magnus reached under the bed, where he was keeping the whipped cream.

Carefully he put it on Alec's hand.

When everything was in its readiness, Magnus leaned closer to Alec and tickled him softly on the face.

That caused the younger man to try to scratch himself, instead the cream splashed all over his face.

Alec opened his eyes, frowning at his hand.

"Magnuuuus," he whined, but couldn't hide the smile growing on his face.

"I'm sorry?" Magnus tried innocently, leaning closer to Alec, licking the cream from his face.

"What do I have to do to get your forgiveness?" he asked teasingly, kissing Alec.

"Mhm, continue doing this and I believe I can come up with something."

Magnus chuckled, his hands roaming under Alec's shirt, softly brushing over his muscles.

Pulling his shirt over, Alec's hands reached for Magnus' shirt as well.

Magnus should have realized that it was too good for it to happen.

The quick open of the door, which hit the wall, surprised both men, who jumped away from each other, looking at Joseph, who was holding Alec's phone in his hands, breathing hard.

"It's Catarina," he blurted.

Alec jumped out of the bed and ran toward Joseph, taking the phone from him.

There was a message from Catarina.

**< Catarina>**

_Alec, it's Ragnor, please come to ours ASAP_

 

The younger man frowned, looking at Magnus, who was sitting on the bed, watching him with a frown.

"Alexander, is everything alright?" he asked him. Alec shrugged, quickly putting his clothes on.

Magnus looked at Joseph, who shot him a smile and left the room. Magnus fell back in the bed, groaning.

"Fucking impossible," he murmured. Alec looked at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I have to go."

"Of course."

Once Alec was gone, Joseph took Magnus aside.

"They have the bird, I don't know how, but they found him…"

"Oh," Magnus sighed.

"Don't worry, we have another plan, first we need to get it back, but then we will have to pretend."

"Pretend what?" Magnus frowned.

"Oh you'll love this," Noah grinned as the boys leaned closer to Magnus and started explaining him the plan.

"Oh my god, that's genial!" Magnus gasped in surprise.

 

Once Alec returned to the flat, he was frowning at everyone, as he called his team to his bedroom for a meeting.

They were there for a few minutes before all of them walked out, knowing that Magnus' team clearly had the bird again.

"You!" Alec pointed his finger at Magnus.

"I trusted you!" he shouted at him, but Magnus only shot him an innocent smile, shrugging.

At that moment Heidi walked out from the Squad's room, frowning suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked her, changing the sheets on Alec's bed since they were still dirty from the cream.

"I can't find my notes."

"What?" Magnus gasped.

"My notes, the small book where I had all my notes, the plan, our pranks."

"Shit," Magnus groaned.

"Heidi, seriously?"

"Couldn't you just, I don't know, put it somewhere and forget about it?"

The girl shrugged, looking at Noah who joined them.

"What happened?" the boy asked quietly.

"Heidi lost her notes," Magnus announced.

"Oh no," Zoey sighed.

"Well we have to find it!" **Jack** who listened to the whole conversation ran to Alec.

"That's great! We have to find it before them!" he cheered.

"But then they will change their strategy, we should find it first and then return it, so they think we didn't see it," Theo argued.

"That's clever," Alec agreed.

 

"I found it in the bathroom!" Madzie whispered a few minutes later, walking to Alec's bedroom, where their team was.

"Great! Let's see what their strategy is then," Alec smiled, opening the book.

"They are planning to have the bird hidden in the closet," Alec announced, after reading the notes.

"Theo, can you put the book back to avoid any suspicions?" The boy nodded, leaving the room quietly.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked.

"We wait."

 

The night arrived and so was the end of the Prank weekend. Five last minutes. Magnus' team was sitting in the living room, obviously looking satisfied with themselves, while Alec's team sneaked in the the Squad's room.

"Here," Alec said.

"It was supposed to be here."

The only explainable thing was that… no, Magnus wouldn't…

"Ha!" someone shouted from behind them and Alec sighed in defeat, turning around to see Magnus smiling widely.

"It's exactly 22.00 (10 pm), and you don't have the bird, so… who does?" Magnus pretended to think about it, meanwhile, his team surrounded him.

"Oh right! We do!" Magnus called victoriously, Heidi raising her hand, where she was holding the golden bird.

"Sorry not sorry," Magnus grinned at Alec.

"The lost notes… it was fake, wasn't it?" Alec asked quietly, Magnus shrugged.

"You can't trust anyone anymore!" he teased Alec, kissing him on the cheek, before leaving to the living room, his team following him.

"Losers make dinner!" he shouted after them

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Magnus was lying in the bed, ready to go to sleep, when something lied next to him. Magnus turned around and smiled.

"Hi," he whispered, brushing Alec's cheek.

"Hi," the younger man smiled back.

"So, did you have fun?" he asked him quietly and Magnus nodded.

"I really did, it's not every day you win."

"Oh no, you won just because I let you," Alec rolled his eyes.

"Oh did you now?" Magnus chuckled.

"Of course, I didn't want you to be sad," Alec teased, leaning in to kiss Magnus.

"How kind of you," Magnus kissed him back.

"You know…" Alec whispered, his hands roaming over Magnus' chest.

"How about we finish what we started this morning, hm?" Magnus opened his eyes, looking up at Alec.

"A little celebration, hm?" Alec continued, teasing him.

"The Squad is literally in the next room, they will hear you know?" Alec chuckled.

"I don't care," he whispered seducingly.

"I have been waiting to do this for too long."

With that he pulled his shirt off, looking down at Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... this was inspired by B99 and it's the first and last time I am writing something like that :D (aka drama's coming), let me know your thoughts!


	31. Talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama's back! (yay or nay?) Magnus talks to Maryse and then decides to pay a visit to an old *friend*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, yesterday episode killed me!!!! I was like: what fanfiction is that????  
> So, firstly, I am sorry, but there's going to be drama from now on.... upsie? But hey, as always I promise everything will be okay! This story will have 99% happy ending ;))))

When Alec woke up in the morning, he felt pleasantly warm.

Looking down, he saw Magnus' head lying on his chest as if it was some sort of pillow.

The brown streaks of hair messily sticking over his forehead.

Alec's hand carefully reached down, brushing Magnus' hair away from the face.

The older man stirred in his sleep, mumbling something quietly. Alec smiled, still not believing that someone could make him so happy as he was.

He didn't want to leave the warmed bed just yet and to wake Magnus up, so instead, he settled down to watch the older man for few more minutes.

Drawing patterns on Magnus' back, he slowly fell asleep again.

The second time Alec woke up, Magnus was already awake, pressing small kissing all over Alec's face.

On his forehead. Nose. Mouth.

Alec smiled, his hand reaching behind Magnus' neck, deepening the kiss.

"Morning," Magnus smiled.

"Good morning indeed," Alec chuckled, opening his eyes to look at Magnus.

"I am really getting used to this," Magnus grinned at Alec.

"Waking up in a bed with you…"

"You better," Alec smiled.

"Because I am not letting you go again."

"I am not going anywhere," Magnus assured him, his hand brushing Alec's cheek carefully.

 

Eventually, both of them got up from the bed and headed to the kitchen.

Magnus sat to the table, smiling at the Squad, meanwhile Alec made them coffee.

Walking back to the table, he handed Magnus' the cup and disappeared again.

Alec opened the fridge and pulled out butter and some groceries to make them breakfast when he closed it, he frowned, looking on the paper hanging on the fridge.

"What the hell?" he murmured.

On the paper stood; "When will Alec and Magnus sleep together?" and lower, under the bets, there was written "We are happy for you, but at least warn us next time" signed, "the-please-buy-us-earphones-Squad"

"What the hell?!" Alec shouted, walking back to the table, where the whole Squad was sitting, looking up at him.

"What?" they asked, all innocently. Alec frowned at them.

"This!" he raised his hand holding the paper.

"What is it?" Magnus asked normally, drinking his coffee.

"They made another bet!" Alec groaned.

"Sex bet!" Magnus chuckled.

"That's funny," he murmured in his cup, while Alec stared at him.

"Seriously Magnus?"

"They are betting on our lives! Our sex lives! Doesn't that bother you?!" Magnus frowned.

"No?" he teased his boyfriend.

"After all, I am not the loud one…" with that Magnus took another sip avoiding Alec's gaze.

The Squad shouted loud 'ooh'.

"Are you- that's- Jesus Christ," Alec stormed in the kitchen.

When he walked back to the table, he had his breakfast on the plate in one hand and his phone in the other.

Magnus frowned, expecting his boyfriend to bring him breakfast as well.

Alec probably sensed his confusion as he looked up at him and shrugged, looking down on the phone, typing something furiously.

After a while he smiled for himself, finishing his breakfast. Magnus raised his eyebrows in a question.

"Eat up," Alec told him, smirking.

"You will need your strength."

"What for?"

"…stuff," Alec announced mysteriously.

A few minutes later someone rang the door. Alec smirked at Magnus.

"Joseph, could you please get the door?" the boy nodded.

When he returned, he was holding a paper box.

"What is it?" Someone asked and Alec grinned.

"It's my late Christmas gift for you, go on, open it." The Squad gathered around Joseph, who started unpacking the box.

"What is it?" Joseph frowned.

"Earplugs," he announced.

"But why would he buy us-"

Alec stood up from the table, taking Magnus' hand as he started dragging him toward the bedroom.

"I am an adult and I have a boyfriend and I want to do stuff and I don't care what you say!" he called after them.

The Squad groaned in unison, quickly unpacking the earplugs, putting them in their ears, turning on the radio as well.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

 

In the afternoon Magnus met with Maryse. They already let her go from the hospital and Robert was still in the custody.

Even then, the woman didn't want to stay in the Lightwood mansion anymore so they all moved.

It was only a temporary solution but it was definitely a new beginning.

Magnus knocked on the door and a few seconds later Maryse opened it, inviting him inside.

"I am sorry, I am still a little slow because everything hurts a bit."

"No problem," Magnus smiled at her.

"I am only glad you're doing better and better."

"Every day," Maryse assured him.

"Where is everyone?" the woman shrugged.

"Somewhere out, I guess," smiling kindly at Magnus, she put the water for a tea and they sat.

"You know, I was meaning to ask you something," Maryse spoke up quietly, looking at Magnus, who nodded at her encouragingly.

"Sure, whatever you want."

"It's about Alec…" Magnus tensed a bit.

"What about him?"

"When we were in the hospital, you sent Max away, to Alec… is it my Alec…?" Maryse asked tears in her eyes. Magnus nodded, deciding not to lie.

"Yeah," he whispered quietly.

"It is." The woman gasped, smiling.

"How is he?"

"He is doing very well," Magnus chuckled.

"He made a new family and he really likes them, as much as they like him…" Maryse nodded.

"Will you… will you tell me more about them?" she begged.

"It's the Squad," Magnus started talking.

"They are 9 teenagers whom Alec found around on the streets, usually kiddos without stable families…"

"Oh, he's so kind, he was always looking after others."

"Yeah."

"How about Isabelle and Jace, Max? Do they know?" Magnus nodded.

"I was the first one to meet him," Magnus chuckled at the memory.

"I hated him, but a friend of ours made sure we talked about it…"

"And so then I told Isabelle and Jace and Max, they took it pretty fine, I mean, Jace, you know him… But Isabelle and Alec were already on coffee together and I think they are going on pretty well and Max is already a part of the Squad."

"And… and what about some partner?" Maryse asked carefully.

"Did he find himself some nice boyfriend?" Magnus smiled.

"Yes, he did."

"Is he nice? Does he make him happy?" Maryse asked again.

"I am trying my best," Magnus chuckled nervously, waiting for Maryse's reaction, but the woman didn't _seem that_ surprised.

She only grinned at Magnus, "I always knew he liked you," she shook her head smiling.

"You were actually the reason I started suspecting that... You know, he liked boys…" Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Maryse chuckled, quickly drying her cheeks.

"He always cared a great deal for you."

"I really care about him as well," Magnus answered.

"He's the best thing that happened to me in a long time."

"I am happy for both of you Magnus," Maryse took his hand, smiling.

"You must really like him."

"I do, I would kill anyone, who would try to hurt him." Maryse chuckled.

"He's lucky to have you…" she said sadly.

"What is it?" Magnus asked caringly.

"Do you think… do you think he would talk to me?" Maryse asked in the end.

Magnus thought about it for a few seconds.

"I am sure he would love to, I mean… it's not going to be just like that…"

"Of course, I know, it's just… now with Robert gone… Magnus, it has been 10 years… I want to see my son."

"I miss him so much."

"And I know he misses you as well," Magnus smiled at her.

"I promise I will talk to him and try to persuade him to see you, okay?"

"Thank you, thank you so much, Magnus!"

"Of course."

"So don't you think I haven't figured it out," Maryse grinned suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Magnus frowned.

"You never visit me so often."

"So what? I just want to make sure you're alright?" Magnus tried, but Maryse knew him too well.

"Come on Magnus, you want to see him, don't you?" Magnus frowned.

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Asmodeus," Maryse sighed.

"Magnus, I understand, he is your father, you have every right to talk to him."

"And I am not going to stand in your way, alright? I know you have a lot of… unfinished business and me, hiding the file, was just making sure, that you would talk to him when you were ready to do so, do you understand?"

Magnus nodded, "Thank you… do you think you could go with me?" Maryse looked at him as Magnus started fidgeting with his shirt.

"I mean, you don't have to, it's just… what if he tries something, what if-"

"I will go with you Magnus, but shouldn't you ask Alec? I am sure he will be way more support than I could be?" Magnus sighed.

"He doesn't know," he whispered.

"What was that?"

"I haven't told him… yet." Magnus repeated louder.

"Oh Magnus," Maryse sat next to him, taking his hands in her own.

"Wasn't there enough misunderstandings already?"

"I know it's just… he has so much on his plate already and I don't want to burden him…"

"I understand where you're coming from, but I am afraid that if he finds out too late… I just don't want you to argue or something, because… that is pretty big, your father… and Alec was the one, who helped you to get over him…"

She was right, Magnus knew she was right.

It was Alec, who spent countless nights by Magnus' side, calming him down, telling him stories, just to help him to forget the horrible days he had spent with Asmodeus before the Lightwoods adopted him.

After his mother committed suicide, Asmodeus took Magnus under his wings and decided to raise him in his own way… which most definitely wasn't the best way for children of his age.

Magnus had nightmares about it for years.

And it was Alec who was lying with him in the bed after he had woken and it was him, who was there with him until he fell asleep again.

Maryse was right, of course, he should've told Alec, but he simply couldn't make himself.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to overstep…" Maryse whispered when she noticed that Magnus got lost in his thoughts.

"It's alright, I understand… it's just, please?" Maryse nodded.

"Of course, shall we get an appointment?"

"Yes please," Magnus whispered, looking down at his hands.

"Alright, I will call them," With that, Maryse pulled out her phone, dialled a number she found and called.

"Hello, yes, I would like to make an appointment… today… when is it possible? At 17.00 (5pm)? That's great… yes, please… Magnus Bane."

When she turned off the phone, she looked at her son.

"You have got yourself a meeting. At 17.00, alright?" Magnus nodded.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Oh, can I borrow your phone for a sec?"

Magnus frowned, but without a question handed her his phone.

Maryse took it and after short looking for something, she quickly typed, a message probably, or a reminder?

And with a smile handed it back to Magnus.

"I'll see you there, alright?" Maryse smiled at him.

"Go on, go home, change into something more… suitable, okay?" Magnus looked down at his clothes.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he whined.

Maryse only chuckled, hitting him in the shoulder lightly.

"Just go, I'll see you there, okay?"

"Okay," Magnus sighed in defeat.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Magnus was pacing around his flat, every five minutes checking the time.

After what seemed to be days, he finally put his coat on and headed over to the Edom corporation.

He was there earlier than he was supposed to meet Maryse.

The weather outside was shit, so he decided to wait inside.

The woman sitting at the desk walked him to a small waiting area in front of what probably was Asmodeus' office.

Magnus sat down, nervously looking around himself.

Where was Maryse?

It was 16.55 already. Magnus groaned in desperation, pulling out his phone.

He was texting Maryse when he heard a familiar voice from somewhere afar.

"Please, I have to meet Mr Bane here?"

Alec?

Magnus frowned, what was he doing here?

He looked around and saw the tall man walking toward him.

At the same time the door to Asmodeus' office opened and the intern Magnus had already seen before smiled at him.

"Mr Edom will see you now," she said.

"Magnus," Alec greeted him.

"I am sorry I got your text and ran here as fast as I could." Magnus was confused.

"What text?" he frowned at Alec.

"You texted me to meet you here at 17.00, you said it was important," the younger man explained, showing Magnus his phone.

"I didn't… I did not send you that text."

Now it was Alec turn to be confused.

"What do you mean Magnus?"

"I was… I just didn't send you that text, alright?" suddenly the older man felt anger.

He was supposed to meet his biological father.

That was enough stress, he didn't need to argue with Alec on top of that.

"Mr Bane?" the intern spoke to him quietly.

"Are you coming in?" Magnus ignored her, looking at Alec.

"What are you doing here Magnus?" Alec asked him.

"I need to speak to someone," Magnus retorted, regretting it immediately.

A sign of shock appeared on the younger man's face.

"Oh," Alec only sighed.

"Should I leave then?"

"Yes. No. I don't know!" Magnus threw up his arms.

"Everything alright here?" A man spoke up to the intern, looking at Magnus with Alec.

Magnus' head shot toward him immediately.

"You must be Mr Bane if I am not mistaken," the man greeted him, raising his hand toward Magnus.

"Magnus Bane," he greeted.

"Please, come in," Asmodeus invited him to his office.

Magnus followed him, leaving Alec behind.

Asmodeus frowned, looking behind them.

"Isn't your… friend joining us?"

Magnus looked at Alec who was still standing in the waiting room, watching both men, before he could say anything, Alec forced his smile.

"Thank you Mr…"

"Asmodeus Edom," Magnus could pinpoint the exact moment when Alec realized who he was talking to.

"Alexander Lightwood," Alec shook Asmodeus' hand and walked inside the office, shooting Magnus death stare.

"Your name sounds familiar," Asmodeus noticed, walking to his desk, sitting down.

"My father had some great business," Alec answered coldly, sitting on one of the chairs in front of the desk, Magnus soon following him, sitting on the other one.

"So, gentlemen, how can I help you?" Asmodeus asked.

Alec looked at Magnus, who looked as if he was trying to disappear, wishing for the ground to open and let him fall in it.

"I just want to know why," Magnus announced, looking up at Asmodeus, who chuckled.

"Many people want to know why. Why are we here? Why did my wife leave me? Why do I have to do this? Young man, I believe you have to be more specific," Asmodeus smiled at him, but there was nothing kind about the smile.

"I want to know why you took me under your wings after my mother killed herself. Why you thought you were the right person to raise me… My life with you was hell, don't you even feel guilty about it?"

Asmodeus wasn't smiling anymore.

"I was barely a child and you put me through so many horrible things that I had nightmares about them for years… What is wrong with you?" Alec took Magnus' hand and squeezed it lightly to show him some support.

"Hm, I should have realized," Asmodeus chuckled.

"Magnus Bane, of course, it's you, look at yourself, such a handsome man are you, aren't you?" Alec felt Magnus to tense, gripping his hand more tight than needed.

"I asked you something and I have come here for answers!" Magnus suddenly burst.

"So many years and you have never done anything! So maybe fucking answering one simple question shouldn't be so hard, hm?"

Asmodeus was smiling slyly as he pretended to think about it.

"Let me see," he spoke up, turning around on his chair.

"You are my son and as your father, I have the duty to raise you."

"Yeah, raise a child, not a fucking robot, I have feelings you know!"

"I see that," Asmodeus scoffed.

"But you see Magnus, the thing is, that one day all children return back to their parents."

"You're not my father, I am not like you, I'll never be!"

"That's where you're wrong Magnus."

"We have so much more in common than you think."

"That's it," Magnus shouted, standing up from his chair.

"I don't want to see you again, Maryse was right, this was a mistake."

"Oh was it really?" Asmodeus challenged him.

"I will see you soon _son_." Magnus pushed the door open, running outside on the street, leaving Alec alone with Asmodeus.

"So… the infamous Alec Lightwood," Asmodeus grinned at him.

"Pleasure to meet you at last."

"I wish I could say the same…" Alec scoffed, shaking his head.

"How… why would anyone do that?" he asked, frowning.

"Do what?" Alec took a deep breath.

"You know, ever since Magnus arrived in our family… he was broken, I saw it in his eyes, he wasn't… he was always scared because he saw things any child at his age shouldn't even see. Locking him in the basement?!"

"Beating him?!" Alec was furious, standing in front of Asmodeus, only the desk keeping them apart.

"You have no right to call yourself a father and I will let you know that Magnus is an amazing person."

"Way better than you will ever be," Alec continued, Asmodeus laughed.

"So he's a faggot, I should have realized," Alec frowned at him, his hands forming into fists.

"Are you the one fucking with him?"

"Asmodeus don't try my patience," Alec hissed.

"Oh, so you're the one he's fucking," Asmodeus provoked him.

And that was it.

Alec reached over the desk, hitting Asmodeus in the face.

"Security!" The man shouted, but Alec was already over the desk, hitting him again.

"That was for Magnus you fucking asshole!" Alec shouted as the security was dragging him outside.

 

"Fucking asshole," Alec murmured when the security guys threw him outside the building and closed the doors behind them, making sure Alec wasn't going to return.

"Shit," Alec groaned, carefully touching his nose, that was bleeding.

He had to say, that Asmodeus indeed had a good punch.

"Alexander?" Magnus gasped.

"Oh my god, what happened? Are you alright?"

Alec looked at the older man and pulled out a tissue, cleaning the blood.

"I am fine," he groaned.

"you should have seen Asmodeus," he tried to joke, but Magnus wasn't having it.

"What did you do?"

"Something I always wanted to do since I met you." Magnus chuckled.

"You wanted to punch my father?" Alec looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"He was being an ass, he deserved it."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Thank you," Magnus whispered in the end.

"You welcome," Alec murmured, avoiding Magnus' gaze.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alec asked quietly as they were slowly walking on the tram.

Magnus sighed, kicking in the stones on the way.

"You know I would have come, I told you, you can always trust me."

"I know, I just felt you have so much… I uh…" Magnus groaned.

"I don't know, okay!" he sounded frustrated.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Alec threw up his hands.

"It… wasn't you who texted me, right?"

Magnus looked away from Alec.

"It wasn't me! It was Maryse!" Magnus shouted.

"Yeah, because evidently, you don't want me here, but why?!" Alec shouted back.

"After all we have been through!"

"It's not that easy!"

"What is not easy? Why? We are dating Jesus Christ! Relationships are about trust!"

"I just- I can't-"

"So what?! Maryse stole your phone and texted me instead?!" Alec shouted.

"She shouldn't have done that!" Magnus cried desperately.

"Oh that's just great! You know what?!" Alec shouted.

"I am glad she did! Because evidently even she trusts me more than you do!"

With that, Alec jumped on the tram right before the door closed in front of Magnus' nose and didn't even look back as it was riding away, leaving Magnus alone on the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondly, what do you think? Should I make good Asmodeus in this story? Also, again, I am not trying to make Magnus the bad one in this story, there are simply things he has to go through and he has to learn that there are people he can trust :) I promise he will get better :)


	32. I need your trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec meet for a coffee, there's a third person on this meeting, someone Alec' didn't expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama's here! I am sorry... :')))

When Magnus returned to the flat, Alec just got out of the shower.

His nose looked fine and Alec didn't mention it, so Magnus supposed that it was alright.

The younger man walked in the bedroom, Magnus following him.

"Alexander…" Magnus spoke up quietly as the younger man started dressing.

"I am sorry," Magnus heard him sigh.

"I shouldn't have kept it from you I just felt like you had already so much on your plate anyway…"

"Magnus," Alec sighed again.

"I always have something on my plate and I always will worry about the Squad, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you Magnus, you know me-"

"Yeah you put everyone else‘s in front of your own happiness, I know, but I just don't…"

"I am not that child anymore, I don't need you to protect me on every step I make."

"This is not about pride Magnus, I know you can manage on your own, I just want you to finally realize that you are not alone."

"Not anymore." Magnus sniffled.

"I have been always on my own Alec since you left… I can't just- I can't pretend that everything is just like it was before you left."

Now it was Alec turn to look away.

"I know I already said it, but I am sorry, I really am… and I understand where you're coming from, but I really need you to trust me."

"I trust you, Alec, it's just… I am not the same boy you knew."

"And there's so much in my life you don't know-"

"But Asmodeus!" Alec argued.

"I was there Magnus! I was the one calming you after the nightmares and now when I finally have the chance to face him, you wouldn't even tell me."

"I wanted to Alec!"

"Then why didn't you? Why Maryse?"

"I don't know!" Magnus groaned. Alec sighed.

"You know what, let's take five or whatever and when you know… I can't just… you think about it, I guess."

With that the younger man left his bedroom, walking in the kitchen to make dinner for the Squad.

Magnus jumped on the bed with a groan, his head hitting the pillow continuously.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," he continued murmuring into the pillow until he calmed down a bit.

There was a knock at the door. Magnus raised his head, looking up. It was Ava.

"Alec says dinner's ready."

Magnus groaned, his head hitting the pillow once again. Great, so they weren't even talking now.

"You okay Magnus?" Ava asked him carefully.

"Yeah, just questioning my stupidity," the man explained.

"You know," Ava sighed as she sat down at the bed, next to Magnus.

"When you trust someone and that someone betrays you, it feels like you can't believe anyone anymore and you just close into yourself."

"It's a natural human need to be social, to share our lives with people, but sometimes happens, that you don't trust them anymore. So what do you do with the need to share?" Ava continued.

"In the beginning you are desperate, wanting, having the urge to find someone to share all those little moments in your life, but eventually you just give up."

Magnus looked up at Ava, it was clear she was speaking out of the experience.

"Suddenly you realize you don't need people. That it is better if you stay on your own, having the certainty that no one can use it against you, because the only person you rely on, is you yourself. And then it's hard."

Ava looked at Magnus.

"Because then someone comes to your life and you don't know what to do, because all those years you were on your own. It's harder than it should because you have this constant feeling."

"To not bother other people, to stay alone and not cause more problems. And when you realize that these people are not going to give up on you, that they are not going anywhere… you need to learn how to talk to them again."

"I am sorry Ava," Magnus whispered, but the girl only shook her head.

"It's alright, I am fine, and you will be fine as well," she told him, pulling him in a hug.

"Alec and we all are here for you, I know it's scary, but we aren't going anywhere."

"Thank you," Magnus smiled at her when they pulled apart.

"Of course, no problem, come on, let's go eat." Magnus tensed a bit, at the idea of Alec being angry at him.

"He's not angry at you Magnus, he's just worried."

Magnus would swear that Ava could read his mind sometimes.

"Okay, let's go. I am so hungry." Ava chuckled, walking to the kitchen, Magnus following her soon after.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The dinner went fine, Alec laughing together with the Squad, but Magnus felt the slight awkwardness between him and Alec.

He tried to ignore it, pretend everything was alright, too afraid to lose it.

As they finished cleaning the dishes, the Squad went to bed and Magnus stayed alone with Alec, who sat on the couch.

There was another awkward silence, Alec sitting in the living room and Magnus in the kitchen.

The younger man turned on the TV silently, but Magnus doubted that he was watching it.

A few minutes later he heard Alec turn it off again and sigh.

"Are we going to talk or not?" he asked quietly.

Magnus stood up, walking from the kitchen to the living room as he sat on the opposite side of the couch than Alec.

"That bad, huh?" Alec frowned, looking at Magnus.

"I am sorry Alec and I understand-"

There was silence again.

"Don't bother," Alec whispered, looking down at his hands.

"You don't have to explain anything to me-"

"No, I want to, Alec, I should have… I should have done that a long time ago."

"Magnus, please don't," Alec sighed, hiding his head in his hands.

"Ava talked to me," Magnus announced quietly.

"I know, she told me."

"She's a clever girl," Magnus smiled for himself.

"And she was right," he continued.

"I am sorry Alexander, I was- she was right… I was afraid to tell you things, but I trust you, I really do, you're my best friend, my boyfriend," Magnus chuckled.

"And I don't want to lose this."

Alec sighed, sitting closer to Magnus.

"You won't lose me, Magnus, not again, but you have to understand that- You can trust me, you have to know that, and you know that, don't you?" Magnus nodded.

"Just let me in Magnus, please, I am begging you, stop hiding before me, please." Magnus quickly dried his tears, chuckling nervously.

"I am sorry," he whispered, leaning forward to hug Alec.

"I am sorry, I will try my best."

Alec hugged him back.

"I know you will," he murmured, his breath warm on Magnus' hair.

"We will get through this together, I promise."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just promise me, that there will be no more lies between us."

Magnus sniffled.

"Ther- there's…" he stuttered, "there's something else," Magnus whispered quietly looking up at Alec, who raised his eyebrows.

"Can y- will you… meet me at coffee tomorrow?"

"Sure, when?"

"I don't know, yet, I will text you?"

"Okay," Alec brushed his cheek.

"I will be there," He then kissed Magnus softly and stood up from the couch, stretched and headed to bed, Magnus soon following him.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The next day was Magnus sitting in the coffee, where he was soon to meet Alec.

The place was slightly crowded, but Magnus was wise enough, to reserve them a table.

Taking a quick sip of his drink, he put the cup down and nervously smiled at the woman sitting in front of him.

There were so many things he had to tell Alec.

He wanted to tell Alec, but this one was probably the most important for him right now. Alec would understand, he always did…

So why did Magnus have such a bad feeling about it?

Every time the door opened and the bell above it ringed, Magnus looked up, checking if it was Alec.

They were supposed to meet any minute now and the younger man was never late.

Where is he then?

Magnus looked in front of himself.

The woman was watching him already.

Magnus frowned.

Why was she watching him like that?

He wanted to ask her, but at that time the doorbell ringed again and Magnus raised his head.

Alec.

It was Alec.

Magnus felt himself calming down. Alec did that to him. Anytime he was around his boyfriend, his body always seemed to relax a bit.

The young man looked around and his gaze stopped at Magnus'.

He smiled at him, heading toward him.

"Hi," Alec smiled down at his boyfriend, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Hello there," Magnus murmured, smiling as well.

"Did you already order, or are you waiting for me?"

Alec asked him, not breaking the eye contact.

"We already ordered," Magnus announced quietly.

Alec frowned slightly, _we?_

He reached for the menu, wanting to ask Magnus what he meant by saying 'we' when he noticed the woman sitting at their table.

Magnus felt how Alec sitting next to him froze, the menu falling from his hands.

"Maryse," the younger man spoke up, staring at her.

"Hello Alexander," she smiled at him, but Alec wasn't looking at her, nor listening to her anymore.

"I thought we were here for a talk," Alec frowned at his boyfriend.

"You said you wanted to talk…"

"I do Alexander, there are things I need you to know-"

"So why's _she_ here then?" Alec interrupted him.

"Because she's what we need to talk about." Alec shook his head.

"I don't understand, there's nothing to talk about."

"She is not my mother anymore, she's just a woman that's sitting at our table right now."

"You don't understand Alec," Magnus sighed.

"You don't even listen to her, you didn't- you don't know the story-"

"She kicked me out of the house, or Robert did, whatever, she didn't even try to stop him, she never looked for me, she did nothing but to move on!" Alec said frustrated.

"So why should I sit here and listen to this?"

"Because you gave _me_ chance, and so you did Isabelle and Jace and Max."

"Yeah because of you!" Magnus frowned.

"When we saw each other and started talking that was fine! I was happy to see you, but that doesn't mean-"

"What are you talking about?" Magnus groaned.

"I mean that you just keep pushing me!" Magnus gasped.

"What?"

"You were the one who brought Isabelle, Jace and Max to my flat! I didn't ask you for that!"

"Alexander…"

"Don't 'Alexander' me Magnus, you know well damn what I am talking about, but guess what? It's my life, I don't need you to tell me whom to forgive and who to see…"

"I didn't push you!"

"I wanted you to talk to your family again!"

"I didn't ask for your help, I was fine without them! How comes that you just drag people in my life and think that everything will be alright after a talk?"

"Stop it, Alec!" Magnus shouted a bit louder than he expected to. Alec winced.

He called him Alec.

He sounded like the Magnus all those years ago.

"You don't even know what she has been through!"

"Just listen to her, let her explain."

"I don't care what she has to say!"

"Could you stop being so fucking childish for a moment and listen to me?" Magnus spat out, regretting the words once he has spoken them.

Alec stared at him.

Suddenly the younger man stood up, taking his coat.

"Alexander," Magnus reached for him, but Alec shrugged him away, then he looked straight in Magnus' eyes.

"Fuck you, Magnus."

And with that, he was gone.

 

Magnus stared at the door, where his boyfriend rushed away just a few seconds ago, the coffee surprisingly quiet.

"I am so sorry Magnus," Maryse whispered, looking at her son.

"If I knew that it would cause you to argue… I would have never… I am s-"

"It's not your fault," Magnus whispered quietly.

"We are just going through… some stuff."

"I shouldn't have sent him the message…" Maryse confessed quietly.

"No," Magnus shook his head.

"You shouldn't have, I should have."

"I just thought that he could be of a better supportance than I could be."

"He was," Magnus said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"He's just… it's complicated, I mean, I don't… I know I don't talk to him as much as I probably should and he's… not taking it well." Maryse nodded.

"You know, I maybe haven't seen Alec for over a little more than ten years, but I still know he truly cares about you, Magnus."

"I am just scared to lose him," Magnus sniffled, looking up at Maryse.

"You won't lose him Magnus, but you have to do something, you have to talk to him, you have to fight for him. If it doesn't work out between the two of you, no one is going to blame you, but don't give up on him without a fight."

"I won't," Magnus promised.

"I won't."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

When Magnus arrived at Alec's and the Squad's apartment later that evening, he faltered.

He had his own key to the flat, but suddenly it felt wrong.

It was Alec's home after all.

Maybe the younger man didn't want to see him.

Magnus took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

A few seconds later Halley opened the door and smiled at Magnus.

"Hi! Did you forget your key? Come in," she grinned at him, walking back to the kitchen.

"Something like that," Magnus mumbled, following her.

The Squad was sitting around the table, playing card games. The living room was empty and so was Alec's bedroom.

Magnus frowned.

"Where's Alec?" he asked quietly.

Ava looked up at him.

"He went jogging," she said casually.

There was silence for a while.

"He never goes running unless he's pissed at someone," Ava pointed out, every one of the Squad looking up at Magnus.

The man groaned, his head hitting the table.

"I fucked up," he mumbled in the table.

The main door opened and with a slam closed.

Alec was back.

The girls jumped, surprised by the slam.

"Oh hell you did," Halley whispered.

Everyone stood up, Zoey carefully patting him on the back as they retreated to their room, closing the door behind them.

Magnus looked up, turning around, but Alec walked in the shower without a word.

 

It was only a few minutes later, when Alec returned in the kitchen, taking a juice out of the fridge.

Magnus watched him silently.

The younger man poured the juice in the glass and drank, facing the wall in the kitchen, his back toward Magnus.

 _Now or never_ , Magnus thought.

"I-" he blurted, but no words came out, he coughed before trying again.

"I am sorry," He heard Alec sigh.

"About what? Why should you even be sorry? They are your family."

"Yes, they are my family, but not yours… I never wanted to push you, Alec, I just wanted… I wanted to give you your family back…"

"So what, Magnus? You thought you will just throw them back into my life and pretend everything is alright?"

Magnus shook his head.

"That's not what I did-"

"That's exactly what you did Magnus! You just… You don't know what I want! You don't care! You just bring them and let me deal with the rest!"

"I tried to give you your family back! You should be grateful!"

"I did not ask for your help! Did I ever?!" Alec shouted back at him.

"I have a family Magnus! I don't need yours!"

"I just want to help, but you don't listen to me!"

"You are not listening to me either!" Alec argued back.

"Why are you doing this Alec? So far you never complied!"

"Because I wanted you to be happy!"

"You can't always push everyone in front of yourself, Alec!"

"You can't pretend that everything is alright! I see you, you know! The small boy that had to leave his family! He's still there. You're still the small scared boy!"

"Just shut up Magnus!"

"Why? Is it too hard to hear the truth?"

"Fuck you, Magnus!"

Alec started walking back into the bedroom.

"You're behaving like a fucking child!" Magnus called after him.

"Well and don't have I the right to do so?" Alec spat out, turning around, looking at Magnus.

"I never had a childhood, maybe now's the fucking time to have one!" with that the younger man disappeared in the bedroom, a few seconds later appearing again, with blanket and pillow in his arms.

Magnus followed him to the living room, where Alec lied on the couch, facing the cushion, showing Magnus his back once again.

There was silence.

Magnus could hear the younger man breathe a little faster than was usual.

He was crying.

The older man sighed as he sat on the floor next to the couch.

"I am sorry," he whispered, his hand reaching toward Alec, but the younger man avoided him.

"Come on Alexander, it's your flat, go to the bed, I will go back to mine." the younger man didn't reply.

Magnus stood up, planning to leave. It was the right thing to do. Alec didn't want him there anyway.

"Stay," Alec whispered, almost inaudibly.

Magnus turned around, looking at the man lying on the couch.

 _Alec didn't want him to leave again_.

Sitting back next to the couch, Magnus sighed, watching Alec closely.

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there when he felt his eyes closing.

He decided to lie down on the soft carpet, looking up at the couch, where Alec was lying.

"You know, I remember the first time we argued," Magnus spoke up quietly.

"I wanted to go on some birthday party of your friend, but he didn't invite me and I insisted on you to také me with you anyway," Magnus babbled, remembering all those years ago, not even sure if Alec was listening.

"You warned me, that it wasn't a good idea, that it would end up badly, but I didn't care. I wanted to make friends and to be with you..." Magnus chuckled at the memory.

"The party was a disaster, the boys were total assholes."

"They made fun of me the whole time and you were angry at me that I didn't listen to you… but even then you defended me and we left the party immediately, Since then we never argued again, because I knew…"

"I knew that I could listen to you no matter what because you would never hurt me." Alec stirred on the couch but didn't say anything.

Magnus suddenly smiled.

"Remember that one time we were in the aquapark?" he started talking again.

"There were so many people and I got lost. I was so scared, honestly. I thought, I never told you that, but I thought you left me there."

"That Maryse and Robert got tired of me… I was- I found the restaurant and ordered as much food and drink, promising the stuff that my parents were going to get me. Ugh, I was feeling so sick afterwards…"

"But then you came for me and everything was alright. You hugged me and told me that you were never going to leave me again… We had to run away from the restaurant because Maryse and Robert weren't coming and you had no money…"

Magnus smiled, dozing off on the floor next to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I know a lot of you are hating Magnus right now, but please don't *please?* I promise they will talk and sort it all out <3


	33. The space between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has enough of Magnus' lies and leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am with another chapter, I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading this story (especially those, who are here with me from the beginning!) thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, they make my days! :))))

When Magnus woke up in the morning, he felt warm.

Definitely warmer than the last night, when he fell asleep on the floor… opening his eyes, he was still sleeping on the floor next to the couch, but under blanket and pillow under his head.

Looking up, Magnus saw, that Alec was gone.

It must have been the younger man, who put the blanket over him.

Magnus sighed, remembering all the events of the previous day.

"Fuck," he groaned, getting up.

It was lively in the kitchen, the Squad sitting around the table, eating their breakfast.

"Morning," Magnus murmured quietly, walking in the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Hi Magnus," Heidi smiled at him.

"Where's Alec?" Magnus asked quietly once he sat to the table.

Suddenly everyone stopped talking, the Squad looked up at Magnus.

"Oh shit," the man gasped.

"What?"

"Alec left to Catarina for few days," Joseph told him.

"He left us some money for dinner, though." Magnus froze.

"Alec… he left because of me?" he whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

"I didn't… I don't…"

"It's not just you," Ava tried to calm Magnus down.

"there's more… but he probably needed to get time off anyway. Living with nine moody teenagers must be exhausting." Magnus sighed.

"I am so sorry, just… tell hi- I will leave, I will go back to mine, he can go back here."

"Magnus no," Ava said quietly.

"You can't leave, please."

"We can take care of ourselves, but please, Alec barely ever leaves us alone, so just come, at least for a talk?" Magnus looked at the Squad, everyone already watching him.

Magnus couldn't disappoint them, no, that wouldn't do.

"Alright," he promised them.

"Cool!" Madzie jumped on her legs.

"We have to go now," she announced, the Squad quickly taking their bags, running to school.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Alec woke up first. The sun rays were already shinning in the room, the young spring lights.

Alec wanted to get off the couch when his legs touched something soft.

Magnus.

Alec frowned looking down.

"Did you really sleep here the whole night?" he asked quietly the sleeping man.

Carefully he climbed over the older man and put a blanket over him and slowly, not to wake him, a pillow under his head.

He took a quick shower, on his way out he met Heidi.

They were looking at each other quietly, not saying anything.

"I am sorry," Alec whispered in the end, breaking the silence.

"I need to get out for a while."

"It's alright Alec, I understand," Heidi nodded.

"Where are you going to? Catarina's?"

"Yeah, I promise it's just for a short while-"

"Alec, really, don't worry about it, we will manage."

Alec took a deep breath.

"I know you will, you are all so… independent," Alec chuckled, smiling at the girl.

"Look after them, will you?" he patted her shoulder friendly.

"Of course I will, we will look after each other." Alec nodded.

"I know, I know…"

"What about Magnus?" Heidi asked carefully when Alec headed toward the door, the man turned around looking at Heidi, then at the couch, behind which the older man was still sleeping.

"I don't know…"

"We like him…" Heidi confessed quietly. Alec sighed.

"I like him as well, I really do, we just need to talk about it, I know you overheard our argument and I am sorry about that, but don't worry about us, I am not giving up on him."

"I lost him once, I am not going to lose him again."

There was silence for a while.

"I will leave you here some money for dinner, I know Noah can cook so he can make dinner, or you can go to the restaurant where I work, they know you, they will give you food."

"We will be fine," Heidi assured him, putting her hands around Alec's waist, hugging him.

"You are allowed to want to be alone for a while, no one is blaming you. Just go. And text us sometime."

"Will do," Alec promised and with that, he was gone.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The door opened and Catarina frowned.

"Alec, what are you doing here?" she asked him, opening the door widely, inviting him inside.

"Is everything alright?" Alec nodded, without a word walking inside the flat.

"Oh, hey Alec," Ragnor smiled at him from the kitchen, where he was cooking dinner.

"Hi," Alec whispered, finally turning around, facing Catarina who was following him with a frown.

"I am sorry," Alec blurted out.

"I just neede- Me and Magnus we argued and- I can't-" Alec started babbling as he paced around the room.

"Oh Alec," Catarina sighed, walking toward Alec, pulling her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, brushing Alec's hair softly.

"You can stay here as long as you need."

"Yes, of course," Ragnor agreed, bringing the pot from the kitchen, putting it on the table.

"Come on Alec, let's get some food into you, then we will talk," Catarina smiled at him.

"Since when are you cooking?" Alec asked Ragnor.

"Since Catarina's-" The woman hit Ragnor in the shoulder.

"Not now!" she hissed.

Ragnor made a face at Alec, shrugging.

"It's good, for a beginner," Alec smiled at the couple.

"I can give you a few tips if you want."

"Thank you," Ragnor smiled at him.

"How's it going with Magnus?" he asked him.

Catarina hit him in the shoulder again.

"Ouch, why?" he frowned at his girlfriend.

"We are fighting. We are not talking," Alec said flatly.

The couple looked at each other silently, while Alec played with the food on his plate.

"Why… what happened?" Alec pushed the plate away from himself, looking up at his friends.

"Well, you see, the thing is that…"

"Magnus decided to find his father, whom he then went to see, without even telling me, then it was Maryse who texted me, that he was going to pay him a visit, but I didn't know that it was Maryse who texted me, so I went there."

"You can probably imagine how both of us were surprised to see each other there. After the argue with Asmodeus I broke his nose-"

"Ma-" Ragnor frowned.

"Asmodeus' nose," Alec corrected him, continuing in his story.

"So well, that was the beginning, and as if it wasn't enough, the next day, when we were supposed to go to the coffee to talk about it, he brought Maryse," Alec scoffed.

"I don't get it, why does he always meddle with my life."

"Alec…"

"So yeah, we argued again and then all the stuff…. I agree that I may have been on edge lately, but this is just too much," Alec groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

Catarina sighed, sitting next to Alec.

"I just miss them so much and as if it wasn't enough, I argue with Magnus, who doesn't even listen to me."

"Did you try to talk to him?" Catarina asked carefully.

"I did, we shouted at each other a lot last night," Alec groaned, his head hitting the table.

"So there wasn't much listening, but on my defence, he didn't listen to me first!" Catarina shot him a look.

"Are you seriously being back to being idiots?" Alec sighed, taking a sip of his drink.

"He started it."

Catarina chuckled, "You're both so childish," the woman joked.

The glass in Alec's hand broke, the broken glass scattering all around the table.

"Dear, I think you might have put the finger on it," Ragnor told Catarina quietly.

"Sorry, sorry," Alec blurted out nervously, collecting the broken pieces of glass.

"What is it?" Catarina asked quietly Alec.

"I have the right to be childish for once, am I not?" Alec cried out.

"I never not once got to be a child! So why can't I now?" Alec argued.

"What happened?" Catarina demanded an answer.

"What exactly was the argument about? You are always so rational and reasonable, what happened?"

"It's too much! Magnus is too much!" Catarina raised her eyebrows, looking at Ragnor.

"They are just having their first couple argue," the man grinned at her, next to them Alec groaned, his head hitting the table once again.

"I can't believe you're making fun of me," he murmured in the table.

"Alec it's completely normal to argue in relationships," Catarina reassured him.

"You will talk it out." Alec was blankly looking in front of himself.

"I'll clean the dishes," Ragnor announced quietly, leaving Alec alone with Catarina.

There was silence for few more seconds, before Catarina spoke up again.

"Alec we are friends for over ten years…"

"I have seen you deal with a lot of stuff in your life… and I was there with you, so I know that whatever is it, that you and Magnus, are going through, you will work it out."

Alec finally looked up at her.

Catarina shifted closer to him and took his hands in her own.

"What is this really about Alec? From what I have heard, Magnus had some pretty valid reasons to behave the way he did and you have your own."

"You're not stupid Alec, I know you, so why? What stops you from looking at it rationally as you always do?" Alec blinked a few times, before answering.

"I don't know," he whispered, looking down at his hands.

"I think you do," Catarina told him quietly.

"You're just scared." The man watched her silently.

"Talk to me Alec, I am trying to help you, but I can't do that if you don't talk to me." Alec looked at her again.

"I am scared that I will be alone again," Alec confessed almost inaudibly.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Isabelle invited Magnus over for lunch.

Magnus didn't want to, he wanted to go to work and bury himself there, to forget about his fights with Alec, but his younger stepsister insisted, so he didn't have much of a choice.

"Isabelle," he forced a smile as he hugged the woman.

"How are you?"

"I am good and really excited! I have some amazing, good news for you!" Magnus nodded, both siblings sitting down to the table.

"You look tired," Isabelle pointed out.

"Is everything okay?"

"I am fine," Magnus lied, not really wanting to talk about it.

"I just didn't sleep much."

"Oh," Isabelle winked at him.

"Alec kept you awake, huh?" she teased him.

"No."

 _Yes, but not in the way you think,_ Magnus thought crossly, shooting Isabelle a stare, that her smile immediately faded away.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"What happened?" Magnus sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Magnus," Isabelle whined.

"Come on! You were so happy, what happened?"

"You happened!" Magnus retorted, probably a bit harshly than he should.

"Sorry," he said calmer now.

"I didn't mean to lash out."

"Alright, alright," Isabelle smiled at him.

"Guess what!?"

"What?" Magnus asked tiredly.

"One of my friends at the school, amazing Lydia Branwell, told me she adored your work and offered you a job!"

The man frowned.

"Your friend, the one and only Lydia Branwell likes my work? Jesus! That woman was always so strict! I can believe she actually likes it!"

"Yeah," Isabelle laughed.

"She gave me her contact info if you want."

"Work for her?" Magnus was surprised, he definitely did not expect that.

"She's starting a branch and she needs some people to help her with it."

"I can't believe this," Magnus chuckled, hugging Isabelle tightly.

 

"So, will you now tell me what's wrong?" his sister asked him and Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Alec…"

"No, Isabelle no."

"What did you mean that _we happened_?" Isabelle asked carefully. Magnus sighed, shaking his head.

"What I mean is, that Alec apparently thinks that I shouldn't have done that. Bringing you back into his life."

The young woman frowned.

"Why?"

"I don't know, we argued and he just started shouting at me, that he never asked me for doing this."

"That doesn't sound like Alec…" Magnus scoffed.

"Tell me about it."

"What else did you argue about?" the man took a deep breath.

"After all the stuff with Maryse, we talked about Alec and she said… she said that she wanted to see him. I asked her to go with me to see Asmodeus…"

"You went to see Asmodeus?!" Isabelle shouted.

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"Well, Maryse was supposed to go with me, but she took my phone and texted Alec to meet me there instead," Magnus paused.

"Oh no, Magnus tell me you did," the man looked up at her.

"Tell me you told Alec about you seeing him." Magnus shook his head and Isabelle groaned.

"He didn't take it well, did he?" she asked carefully.

"Not really…"

"And what did Asmodeus say?" Isabelle frowned.

"Nothing new. Something like… about me coming back to him, taking the company after him…?" Magnus scoffed.

"And about your childhood?"

The man shook his head.

"Not even regretting it. He would probably do it again if he got the chance…."

"That asshole!" Isabelle shouted.

"If I was there, I would punch that stupid face of his!"

"Oh don't worry, Alec took care of that," Magnus chuckled at the memory.

"He did what?!" Isabelle stared at him wide-eyed.

"He punched Asmodeus in the face," Magnus announced proudly.

"Ah yes! That sounds like Alec! Being the big protective brother, Asmodeus definitely deserved it," she smiled at Magnus, who sighed, remembering what came next.

Isabelle frowned as well.

"He was upset that you didn't tell him, wasn't he?"

Magnus nodded silently.

"I think he was more upset about the fact that it was Maryse who told him.."

There was another silence at the table, Isabelle not wanting to push Magnus more than she already had and Magnus thinking how to continue.

"We argued a lot in front of the building from where he then stormed away… we then talked back at the flat and I thought… it was a good talk… we explained each other a lot of things so I thought things were alright between us…"

"Because I told him that I am sorry about not telling him, that I didn't want to bother him… and he told me that no matter what, I always can talk to him," Magnus took a deep breath before he continued.

"He made me promise to him to not lie to him again… so I had to do something about Maryse… I thought he deserved that truth as well, that it wasn't Maryse's fault, that she did try to find him all those years ago…"

Magnus closed his eyes, forcing the tears to stay back.

"I did it just for him and he lashed out at me in the coffee in front of all those people just like that. Arguing that I was meddling into his life, even though he never asked me to do so…"

"Like as if he thought that meeting you again was something bad as if I did it to hurt him!" Magnus cried.

"I would never hurt him! I did it all for his own good and he won't even listen to me!"

"You know," Isabelle spoke up quietly.

"I think that you are having a communication problem…"

"Oh really?" Magnus snapped at her, hiding his head in his hands.

"Sorry, I am a bit upset about the whole thing," he excused almost immediately.

"Listen to me Magnus now," Isabelle spoke up again, waiting for Magnus to look up at her.

"I know you are hurt, but so is Alec."

"I know," Magnus groaned.

"It's not that easy!"

"Oh, but it is, Magnus, you need to talk."

"You need to talk this through, you need to understand what is it that upset the other person and explain it, talk about it… I know you have your pride Magnus, but let me tell you, from what I have understood…"

"Alec was alone for so long Magnus and suddenly you brought his almost whole family back… without any warning, you brought his whole old life back when he had already moved on… no wonder he is shocked."

"I agree that you mean it well, but I also understand that Alec is angry at you-"

"Not helping."

"Shut up and listen to me, now, Alec was right to be hurt, so you swallow your fucking pride and go talk to Alec."

"You're serious," Magnus frowned at the woman.

"Of course I am Magnus, I know you are angry and hurt, but so is Alec and to be honest… it was your action that started it all…" Magnus stared at her.

"Where is he now?" she asked him.

"At Catarina's?"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Isabelle encouraged him.

"I can't!" Magnus shouted, frustrated.

"Goddamit, he hurt me as well! I can't just go to him and pretend he's the only hurt one."

Izzy sighed.

"That I understand Magnus, but this is Alec we are talking about, you know he won't push you, so you have to go to him."

"I just- I just need few days…" Magnus stammered.

"Thanks for the offer and all," he smiled at her and left the building.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The Squad was sitting on the couches in the living room, playing games, when Halley quietly sat on the floor, looking for something on the notebook.

"What are you doing?" Joseph asked, sitting next to her.

The girl jumped, closing the laptop quickly.

"Huh?" she looked at him.

"What were you looking at?" Joseph asked again with a smile.

"Nothing… just some research to school…" Halley tried to avoid the answer.

Joseph raised his eyebrows at her.

"You're bad liar Hayes," he quickly pecked her on the cheek, before standing up again, but the girl caught his wrist, dragging him down again.

"Have you ever… did you ever thought…"

"We can't live with Alec forever," the whole Squad stopped doing what they were doing and looked at Halley.

"I mean, have you never thought about it? I am 18! Joseph is 19 already, how long can we really stay here?"

"As long as we need," Madzie said, but Halley shook her head.

"I am not saying I want to leave, but every child has to leave their parent's house… we have to go eventually to make a place for the others that Alec can help."

"It would be selfish of us to stay here and také advantage of Alec's hospitality, just because we like staying with him."

"I understand what you mean," Joseph said sadly, looking at Halley.

"But there's no reason to worry."

"If Alec wanted you gone, or any of us for that matter… he would let us know, he's happy to have us here for now." Halley nodded slightly.

"I am sorry, I didn't want to destroy the mood."

"It's okay Hay," Ava smiled.

"And even if any of us leave… we will always stay in touch."

"Yes, we are family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spoilers* get ready for so much drama because I am such a cruel person :D but still a happy ending tho


	34. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is done with giving Alec space and goes to Catarina to talk to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew guys! I just updated and reformated the whole work!!! You can check it out, let me know if you like it :) (honestly I spent hours doing it and I am so tired of it now ahahaha shit), anyway enjoy this one!

It was almost a week since he last saw Alec, but he just couldn't make himself to go and see the younger man.  


Although the Squad kept him updated on how Alec was doing. He was still at Catarina's and Ragnor's.  


Magnus as he promised, kept visiting the Squad there and then, mostly coming in the evenings to try and cook them some adequate dinner, even though it was mostly Noah who cooked in the end.  


Once the Squad went for dinner to Alec's restaurant, when he was there, so they could say hi. The persuaded Magnus to come with them but the man refused, thinking it was for the best.

～☽✺☾～

"Lightwood! The Squad is here!" Raphael called him. Alec nodded at him.  


"Thanks," he smiled.  


"Go on," Raphael nudged into him.  


"There aren't many people anymore, I will manage here."  


"You sure?"  


"Yes," Raphael chuckled.  


"Go, I will warm them some food and bring it there."  


"Thanks," Alec put off the apron and walked to the from part of the restaurant.  


The Squad was sitting around one of the biggest tables in the restaurant, the one, the restaurant kept for the regular visitors of it.  


"Alec!" Zoey greeted him with a smile, the whole group turning around and smiling at him.  


"Hi, Squad!" Alec chuckled, sitting on one of the free chairs.  


"How are you guys? Is everything alright?" Everyone nodded.  


"We are great, the school's fine, it's sadder at the flat without you..." Alec sighed.  


"I am sorry guys, but I promise I will come back soon."  


"No worries Alec," Ava spoke up.  


"We understand that you need some space and that's okay, you're spending all your time with us." "Literally," Halley added.  


"So, of course, you're allowed to go and have some time for yourself."  


"You're amazing guys, I am so lucky to have you," Alec chuckled.  


"So are we Alec."  


"So come on, tell me what happened those few last days," he encouraged them.  


Soon Raphael came from the kitchen, putting a bit pot on the table, pouring the soup on the plates and giving the plates to the Squad, who started eating.  


"So Squad, how are you doing?" Raphael asked as he sat to the table.  


"Speak quickly, I have only a few minutes."  


The Squad chuckled.  


"They all already applied into their schools!" Alec announced happily.  


"I and Madzie applied to the medical school," Theo said.  


"I and Hay got into the law one," Joseph continued.  


"Ava and Jack into Economics, Zoey to DAMU, which is acting school, Heidi to art school and Noah wants to be a chef as well," Raphael could clearly see, how proud Alec was of them.  


"Wow! Congratulations guys! I am happy for you!" The man smiled at Alec and the Squad.  


"Thanks," Ava grinned at him.

～☽✺☾～

Magnus wasn't pining.  


Nor brooding.  


He was not.  


He wanted to talk to Alec, but first, it seemed too soon and then, every other day he postponed it, it seemed like too late.  


The Squad went for dinner to Alec's restaurant and so Magnus decided to dine with the Lightwoods.  


Maryse moved to a new house. It was smaller than their old one, but she was happy there.  


The trial with Robert didn't take so long and their divorce was going to be official any day now.  


Maryse also got some of (the majority of) Robert's money, so the Lightwoods didn't have to worry about that.  


Magnus was happy for her. For them.  


Their lives were going to be so much better place without Robert in them.

"Magnus! HI! Come in," Maryse greeted him with a wide smile, opening the door.  


"Good evening, Maryse," Magnus hugged her, entering the dining room.  


"Hello there," he grinned at his step-siblings.  


Jace, Isabelle and Max were already sitting around the table.  


"Hi Magnus," Isabelle immediately stood up, walking to him and hugging him.  


"How are you?"  


"Fine," it wasn't completely a lie, but Magnus didn't feel like talking about it tonight.  


After all, they were celebrating.  


"Thank you all for coming," Maryse smiled at her children, once they put the pots on the table and poured wine in their glasses.  


"Let this be a new beginning and hopefully a better one."  


"Cheers!" the siblings raised their glasses.  


"Jace, Isabelle," Maryse spoke up.  


"Let's not talk about this tonight, tell me something good instead," she looked at Magnus and Max, hoping for something.  


"I applied into the Economic school!" Max grinned at Maryse.  


"Oh, Max! That's wonderful!" Maryse smiled, squeezing Max's hand.  


"I am sure you will like it!"  


"Thanks, mom," Max chuckled sheepishly.  


"Ava and Jack are going there as well," the youngest Lightwood continued.  


"Who's that?" his mother frowned.  


"Oh, um…" Max looked at Magnus nervously.  


"I…"  


"They are part of the Squad," Magnus explained.  


"The children Alec's living with."  


"We are all really good friends… with the Squad," Max added.  


"Oh, okay," Maryse smiled.  


"I would like to meet your friends someday."  


"One day," Magnus promised, but first he had to talk to Alec.  


"Maybe we could invite them on the cottage with us?" Maryse asked.  


"We can… we can invite Alec as well… if he wants…?" Magnus nodded.  


"I will ask him," he promised, smiling nervously.  


"That would be nice, we have been separated for too long, I want to make everything alright again."  


So did I, Magnus though bitterly, and look where it got me.  


"Mags, you alright?" his stepsister sensed how uncomfortable he suddenly felt.  


"I am alright," he lied, forcing a smile.  


Jace stood up, walking to the kitchen to get some more water.  


"Is this because of Alec?" Isabelle asked again, everyone looked at Magnus.  


They all knew about Magnus' and Alec's relationship, except Jace, who was just in the kitchen.  


"Did you talk to him?" Magnus shook his head.  


"I can't. At first, it seemed to early to talk to him, so I gave him some space, but every day it gets harder and harder to go to him," he confessed.  


"But he's worth it Magnus, we all know that I have never seen you so happy before."  


"I don't even know what to tell him," the man groaned.  


"Tell him what you feel," Maryse spoke up.  


"I see how much you love him, but does he? You have nothing to lose by now Magnus if you don't do anything…"  


"Love and relationships are hard, but you have to fight for them because they are worth it. It never gets easier, but the worst thing you can do is not to run away, but to stay and fight for what you love."  


"I know it's scary, but that's the thing Magnus, you are scared, but so is Alec. Both of you have been through some stuff and so it can be harder to find a way to each other, but isn't it worth it?" she asked him.  


"Think about the moments when you don't fight, when it's just you and Alec. Aren't those moments worth the fighting?"  


There was silence for a few seconds.  


"Yeah," Magnus agreed in the end.  


"It is."  


Maryse and Isabelle smiled knowingly.  


"Then you know what you have to do."  


"Thanks, mom."  


At that moment Jace returned from the kitchen with a dose of water and frowned.  


"What did I miss?" he asked.  


The table looked up at him, "Just getting a bit emotional about things," Isabelle chuckled.  


"Can you please pour me some water?" she asked, changing Jace's focus on something else.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Isabelle asked as they were saying their goodbyes, Magnus looked at her and Maryse, who was smiling kindly at him.  


"I am going to talk to him," he said in the end.  


"I will go to Catarina's and I will stay there until we solve it." Maryse nodded.  


"Good luck my boy," she hugged him.  


"Let us know how it goes," Isabelle added.  


"And invite them on the trip!" she called after him.

～☽✺☾～

Magnus knocked at the door nervously, waiting for it to open.  


His hands were shaking slightly, but Maryse was right. Alec was worth fighting for.  


Catarina opened it and frowned.  


"Magnus, hey, what are you doing here?"  


"I know he's here, isn't he?" The woman nodded unsurely.  


"I need to talk to him Cat, please."  


"Fine," the woman sighed in the end.  


"It's about bloody time you do something about it, he's miserable, he's not sleeping, and… just talk to him and don't you dare to dirty our bed, I am not cleaning it!"  


Magnus frowned, "Ew Catarina! I came here to talk!"  


"Squad told me! You're not so innocent," she smiled at him and Magnus rolled his eyes.  


"I will kill you if you do," she threatened, letting him inside.  


"Ragnor, darling, I just realized we have to go to see our friends."  


The man sitting on the couch next to Alec frowned, not looking up from his book.  


"No, we don't?"  


"Ragnor!" Catarina hissed. Her tone caused both men looked up.  


While Alec froze, looking at Magnus, the other one understood what Catarina meant.  


"Right," he suddenly realized.  


"Our friends, I completely forgot," with that he stood up quickly, walking toward the door to get his coat.  


"Let's go, so they don't wait too long."  


Catarina nodded, taking his hand, dragging him away, closing the door behind them quietly.  


The two men were alone.  


Alec was still sitting on the couch, looking anywhere but Magnus, who was standing in front of him, lost for words.  


Everything he wanted to say, all that was gone now.  


"I don't think they were to meet anyone," he broke the silence nervously.  


"No, I guess not," Alec looked up from his book.  


There was an awkward silence.  


"So… how have you been?" Magnus asked quietly.  


Alec put the book away with a sigh.  


"Good I guess…"  


"Catarina told me you're not sleeping…" the younger man shot him a stare.  


"I uh…" Magnus continued.  


"I am also not sleeping very well… I kind of got used to you sleeping next to me."  


"I kind of got used to having my heater there," Alec tried to joke, smiling lightly, and gods, Magnus was so happy to see him again.  


"I missed you," he confessed before he could stop himself.  


"I am… I am trying… what I am trying to say is that I am sorry Alexander," Magnus continued, when Alec didn't say anything.  


"I would like… if we could talk about it… about everything."  


"That is probably a good idea."  


Magnus sighed, sitting on the couch next to Alec.  


"I am sorry that I made you feel pressured about the Lightwoods… I now realize that it wasn't fair of me to just throw them back into your life and pretend everything was going to be alright."  


"It wasn't," Alec fidgeted with the zipper of his hoodie.  


"I know that now and I am sorry I just wanted to make things right, I did it for you because I thought you would like to have your family back."  


"They are not my family anymore," Alec looked at him, anger in his eyes.  


"They used to be, but that was many years ago, but I am not that person anymore and so aren't they," when he spoke up, his voice wasn't so quiet anymore.  


"I understand that you wanted to do the right thing, but what seems right to you, doesn't necessarily mean the same to me, Magnus."  


The older man nodded, "I just… I know that maybe after all of this I don't have the right to ask for that…"  


"But I beg you, Alec, please, give Maryse chance, it's not what it seems to be."  


Alec groaned, standing up from the couch.  


"Seriously Magnus? I thought you finally understood that I don't care about it!"  


"You don't even know the story!"  


"Maybe I don't care about the fucking story, maybe I just want to move on!"  


"Running away is easy Alec! Stop being childish and listen to me! Please!"  


The younger man looked at him.  


"Childish?" he scoffed.  


"I lost my childhood the second they kicked me out of the house! Maybe I fucking deserve to have it now!" he shouted at Magnus.  


"Robert was beating Maryse!" he shouted back at Alec.  


"All those years! He was fucking abusing her and she couldn't even tell us! The day he kicked you out, she defended you and she almost died because of it! And she never stopped looking for you! Even though Robert beat her because of it!"  


"Last week when I was gone with the Lightwoods, I was in the hospital! Robert found her talking to Isabelle about you and me and she almost died again!" Magnus was furious.  


"Not everything is about you!"  


That was harsh.  


The second he said it, he saw the hurt flash in Alec's eyes.  


The younger man blinked a few times, pushing the tears away.  


He opened his mouth a few times but didn't say anything.  


Instead, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.  


Running into the guest's bedroom, he slammed the door behind himself, sitting down against it. "Alec!" Magnus called, trying to open it, but it was locked.  


"I am sorry I didn't mean it like that, please! Just open it!"  


There was silence on the other side of the door.  


With a sigh, Magnus sat down as well.  


"I am sorry Alexander, I really am."  


There was silence for a few seconds and Magnus heard the younger man crying quietly on the other side of the door.  


"When we were in the hospital, the police took Maryse's confession about what happened with Robert and… she counts the days since she last saw you, she told us that she was looking for you during those years…"  


"When she found out that I know you, she started asking about you… I never realized how hard it must have been for her and when she asked me to see you, I thought that I was doing you a favour."  


Alec sniffled on the other side of the door.  


"She… she tried finding me?" the younger man asked quietly.  


"She never stopped," Magnus assured him.  


"Is she alright?"  


"She is now, she divorced Robert and he was sent away."  


There was another silence.  


"I am really sorry Alec, I know that everything is messed up with this family, but I feel like that it could be okay again. That we could be friends again now that Robert is gone."  


"But if… if you don't want to talk to them, if you don't want to see them again, that's alright with me. If you want to take the Squad and moved to the other side of the world, I will go with you, I will leave everything behind."  


"But I can't lose you again," he confessed.  


"I don't want to lose you again. Not any of you," Alec said quietly.  


"But I need you to talk to me Magnus, I need you to trust me if I have to trust you."  


"You should have told me about Asmodeus, you know I would support you. I always support you Magnus and when you keep important things such as this… I don't know, how am I supposed to feel?"  


Magnus sighed, leaning his head against the door.  


"I know you wanted to go through it alone, to be on your own Magnus, but you start to remind me of myself. I am scared that you are drifting away from me."  


"I am not," Magnus quickly reassured him.  


"I promise I am not. Look, Isabelle's friend offered me a job and I believe we can agree on some better working time, so you don't have to worry about me, alright?"  


There was another sniff on the other side of the door.  


"About Asmodeus…" Magnus continued.  


"I should have told you, it's just, it's still hard for me to understand that I can count on you, that you are not going anywhere."  


"I know we said we put the past behind us, but all those years ago… you hurt me badly and I guess that my brain is just trying not to get hurt again."  


"That makes sense," Alec whispered, opening the door, looking down at Magnus.  


"I am sorry about hurting you," Magnus jumped on his legs, facing Alec.  


"Just give me some time, I can feel it, I feel I am getting there, don't give up on me."  


"I am not," Alec assured him.  


Both men sat on the couch.  


"I don't want to argue anymore Alec, these last few days were honestly shit and I want you to come back, please."  


Alec sighed, looking down at his hands, Magnus took them in his own, wishing for Alec to look at him.  


"I feel like I can't… I can't live without you," Alec whispered, looking at Magnus.  


"I hate it, that it was so easy for me to take you back in my life, but on the other side, I don't want you to ever leave again."  


"I love you, Magnus," Alec said, looking at Magnus with wide eyes.  


"You don't have to say it back-"  


"Alexander…"  


"I just need you to know…" Magnus silenced him with a fierce kiss.  


"I love you too," he smiled, pulling him into another kiss.  


"I love you so much."  


Alec smiled, his hand reaching behind Magnus' neck pulling him closer.  


Magnus grinned in the kiss, moving over, sitting on Alec's lap, his hands roaming over Alec's chest.  


The younger man started unbuttoning Magnus' shirt.  


"I would love to," Magnus breathed hard.  


"To take you right now, but Catarina said she would kill me," Alec kissed him again, it was full of need and gosh, how was Magnus supposed to resist?  


But he needed to be reasonable.  


"She would kill me if we mess their bed."  


Alec chuckled, putting his arms around Magnus, pressing against him.  


"And the Squad is at our flat…"  


"Shit," Magnus groaned.  


"My flat is definitely out of question…"  


"We are fucked."  


"Oh, I wish," Magnus teased.  


"Let's just stay here," Alec offered and Magnus pushed him down on the couch, leaning over him.  


"Sounds like a very good plan," he whispered, leaning down to kiss him.

When Catarina and Ragnor returned to their flat, it was already quiet there.  


They found Alec lying on the couch, Magnus on top of him, both of them sleeping, intertwined. "Finally," Catarina whispered.  


"I told you they would work it out," Ragnor said quietly, hugging her.  


"Should we tell them about the baby?" Catarina asked, touching her belly. Ragnor looked down at her.  


"Whenever you are ready, love."  


Ragnor brought them a blanket from the guest's room and put it carefully over them.  


Alec's arms tightened around Magnus' body, keeping him close and the older man shifted in his sleep, putting his head on Alec's chest.  


Ragnor with Catarina smiled at each other, before quietly leaving to their room.  


After a long few days, both men finally got a good sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, first I love you, watcha think? Also, would it be too straightforward of me to ask for some fanart? Cause I have this concept of what the Squad looks like and maybe it could help you guys to imagine it a bit better as well? ...well... if anyone's interested, let me know! :) [On my tumblr: AnkaBaiam](https://ankabaiam.tumblr.com/)


	35. Rise and shine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec and the Squad go on trip with the Lightwoods. Someone talks and someone finds out a not so secret secret they didn't know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, how are you? *pretending to be fine while tries to not have a meltdown because of school*  
> Also... I noticed (while writing Part 3), that this story is... not so Malec... like that the Squad gets a lot of attention as well and I realized that I really like them... is it a problem? Cause I get it that this is not your regular Malec fanfic.... do you like the Squad?

Magnus invited Alec and the Squad on the trip with the Lightwoods.

It was only two days since Magnus and Alec confessed their love to each other and everything finally seemed to be returning to the old mood.

The younger man and the Squad agreed to go on the trip and that's how they found themselves on the bus at 5 o'clock in the morning, driving to the cottage, where the Lightwoods invited them.

Ava, Jack, Noah, Theo, Zoey and Heidi were sitting in the last row. 

Halley was sitting with Joseph, Madzie with Max, in front of them Magnus with Alec.

Maryse was sitting in the front of the bus, behind her Jace with Clary and next to them Isabelle with Raphael.

Jace frowned a bit, when he saw Magnus resting his head on Alec's shoulder, both men unusually close to each other, but since everyone was sleepy, no one talked about it.

The whole ride everyone slept and they woke up only when the bus reached it's destination.

"We are here!" The Squad cheered, running out of the bus. Alec groaned, resting his head on Magnus'.

"How can they always have so much damn energy?"

"I don't know, baby," Magnus yawned, standing up.

"Come on, get up," Magnus nudged into him, they were the last ones in the bus.

"Let's get to the cottage and we can sleep some more."

"Uhm," Isabelle returned inside looking at the couple.

"We have a little complication…"

Once everyone walked outside, Jace was holding the keys to the rooms.

"We have two rooms," he announced.

"10 beds and 7 beds, so Squad and Alec can have one room and the rest of us the other one."

Alec groaned, looking at Magnus.

They planned to sleep in the same bed, to catch up on the whole week, when neither of them was able to sleep without the other on.

"I am sorry," Isabelle mouthed.

"Maybe we should just get over with it and tell Jace," Alec murmured, resting his head on Magnus' shoulder. 

"We could, but you know how he is, he still doesn't like you that much."

"He's an ass."

"Yeah," Magnus chuckled.

They divided in the two groups and headed to their rooms to unpack.

It was still early and so they agreed to take an hour to get some more sleep and then meet for lunch and to discuss what they were going to do.

Alec tried sleeping, but it was hard without Magnus being there.

Fucking Jace.

So instead of trying to get some more sleep, he quietly got out from the room and walked outside in the gardens.

It was nice to get out of the city.

The cottage was very well situated, up on the hill, so when one looked outside, they could see a view of the whole city below them.

The city below them, mountains around them.

Alec was smiling as he was wandering around the gardens.

On his way back he noticed, that there was another person.

The woman was sitting on the bench, looking down on the city.

Alec recognized her pretty soon.

Maryse.

For a while he wondered what he should do.

If he wanted to return to the house, he had to pass her, and it was too cold to wait outside until she returns back to the house… he could walk straight inside, ignore her, but on the other side, he was curious…

How was she doing?

He hasn't seen her for years.

Is she alright?

How badly did Robert hurt her?

In the end the curiousness won.

The young man started walking back to the house, toward the bench.

Maryse didn't seem to notice him, until he was only a few steps away from her.

She turned around and smiled sadly.

"Alexander," she greeted him.

"It's Alec now…" he corrected her trying to not sound too harsh.

"Of course, sorry," Maryse moved a bit to the side, making Alec some space to sit.

"It's okay," Alec whispered almost inaudibly.

 

They were sitting on the bench in silence, looking down on the city.

"We have been here before, haven't we?" Alec broke the silence, not looking away from the view.

"Yes, we were here many years ago on holiday."

"I remember, we went here to ski, but we were too tired, so instead we would stay here and build an igloo and snowmen."

"Yes, you were working on it for days, it was so big…"

"It had two floors and an icy slide on the side."

"You all looked so proud."

"Yeah, everything was so easy then…" Alec said quietly.

"It was."

"It's interresting… I don't even remember becoming adult," he confessed, both of them still looking in front of them.

"I can't remember when adults started cursing around me without apologizing, or when you stopped reading us bedtime stories…I wish I didn't remember when I became an adult." Maryse nodded.

"It all happens so fast and I am sorry…"

"You were too young to became one…" Maryse whispered, looking at Alec.

"It's not- it's…" Alec stuttered, unable to look at the woman sitting next to him.

"Magnus told me what happened and it's not… your fault."

"I should have tried harder Alec, I never stopped looking for you."

Alec finally looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"And I don't know you at all, you are not the child, the boy I remember, but I can see him in you." 

"Somewhere down there you're still my son, kind and protective and that's not going to change," Maryse continued.

"I know that things got messed up… a lot… but I never forgot you, I always thought about you, about your life."

"And now you are here, sitting on this bench next to me, and I can't help but to think how strong and amazing you are. To survive on your own for all those years."

"I wasn't completely alone," Alec told her.

"And now I have the Squad."

The woman chuckled, drying her wet cheeks.

"I am so proud of you Alec, because I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you and yet you became a parent to those who needed it and I can see how much they love you."

She carefully took Alec's hand.

"And I understand why, so even if it doesn't mean anything hearing it from me, I want to tell you that I am so so proud of you." Alec felt the tears to fall from his eyes.

"It definitely means something," he told her, squeezing her hand.

"I am so sorry Alec," she sobbed.

"It's alright now, I am fine now," Alec assured her.

"You tried, you never gave up looking for me and here I am, see?"

Maryse nodded, leaning forward Alec and pulling him in a tight hug.

"I am so happy," she whispered.

"Because I would never stop looking for you."

They were sitting on the bench hugging each other tightly.

"I don't want to complain, but it's getting a bit cold," Maryse said few seconds later.

"Sure," Alec chuckled nervously.

"Let's go inside, we can take a tea or something… and talk a bit more."

"I would like that."

Maryse smiled at him.

 

They walked back in the cottage and ordered warm tea, sitting in one of the lounges that were there.

Maryse told him about how she tried looking for him, that she kept a few photos of Alec, that she managed to hide before Robert.

In return Alec told her about his job and how he met the Squad, Maryse listened to him with a great interest, amazed, how kind Alec was.

After all he has been through, how he managed to still be so nice person.

About an hour later the Squad left their room and found Alec and Maryse sitting in the lounge.

Joining them, they sit to them and Maryse finally got to meet them.

It wasn't as awkward meeting as it was with the Lightwood trio.

Alec looked down at the Squad, sitting on the floor around them.

"Maryse, this is the Squad, Squad, this is my mother Maryse."

"Nice to meet you, Squad," she smiled at them.

"It's really nice to meet you."

"You too Maryse," one of the girls spoke up and Maryse frowned slightly.

"I am sorry, but could you just quickly tell me your names? Even thought I will probably forget it in five minutes?"

The Squad laughed and Alec couldn't help himself but to smile as well.

"I am Ava, this is Joseph, Madzie, Heidi, Halley, Zoey, Jack and the Twins."

Maryse looked at the boys.

"I am Theo," one of them introduced and Maryse smiled at him.

"No, I am Theo!" the other boy frowned.

"No I am!"

"No me!" Alec saw how confused Maryse was.

"Theo has the freckle above his eyebrow," someone spoke from behind them.

They turned around and saw Magnus, who walked over to them and sat on the couch next to Alec.

"They did this to me as well, when I met them for the first time, but eventually you will learn to tell them apart." Maryse chuckled, turning her attention to the Squad.

Magnus looked at Alec and kissed him softly.

"I couldn't sleep," he complained, Alec started brushing his hair.

"Me neither, I went for a walk and met Maryse."

"Mhm," Magnus murmured, nudging his head into the crotch of Alec's neck.

"We talked a bit."

"I am glad," Magnus whispered, still sleepy.

"She really missed you, I could see it. And you missed her as well."

Alec's hand froze for a second, but when Magnus whined quietly, he started brushing his hair again.

"Of course I did, she was my mother after all," Alec confessed, putting his second arm around Magnus to keep him close.

Not saying anything more they watched the Squad talking to Maryse.

"It's nice that they are getting on."

"Yeah, it is," Alec smiled.

"Jace is coming!" Isabelle announced the second she ran in the room.

Magnus groaned, pulling away from Alec, sitting further from him.

"We are going to tell him soon," he murmured.

"We do that," Alec quickly over to Magnus and pecked him on the lips, before pulling back away.

"Good morning!" Jace joked as he walked in the room.

"Hey," Clary smiled at the group from behind him.

Before the dinner was served, the whole group went for a walk.

Maryse kept talking to Zoey and occasionally to Jack as well.

She seemed very fond of the Squad and Alec was glad for that.

The younger man talked to Isabelle with Raphael and Clary, Jace seemed to keep his distance from him, watching him suspiciously.

Alec wondered what happened to the Jace he used to know.

"You can't take it personally," Clary said as if she was reading his thoughts.

"He doesn't hate you, he just needs some time to talk to you again." Alec nodded.

"I know."

Isabelle caught Alec's arm and dragged him on the side, so they could talk in private.

Looking back at Raphael, Alec saw the desperate look in his eyes that he was alone with Clary.

"I am so glad you talked Magnus, we were all worried for a little while there," Alec smiled at her.

"It's all right now. How about you and Raphael?" Isabelle grinned.

"It's amazing. I am so lucky to have him!"

"And the asexuality thing isn't a problem for you?" Ava standing next to them spoke up.

"Oh hey," Isabelle smiled at her and she shook her head.

"I am not with him because of sex, but for who he is."

The girl nodded, thinking about it.

"Thanks," she said in the end, walking away.

Isabelle looked curiously at Alec.

"She thinks she's asexual as well and is worried that the boys won't want to date her because of the lack of sex..." Alec explained.

"Oh, poor girl... Did she talk to Raphael?" Alec nodded.

"There's a reason why they are so good friends."

"Ah, I should have realized," Isabelle smiled for herself, looking back at her boyfriend.

"I am happy for you," Alec smiled at her.

"I know him and he's good guy. He's a keeper," he joked and Isabelle pushed him in the shoulder jokingly.

 

Magnus and Alec managed to stay away from each other for most of the day, communicating on the friendly base, but the problem arrived, when the group said it's goodbyes and went to bed.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Magnus was lying in the single bed, watching the ceiling.

Jace and Clary were already asleep, time from time stealing the blanket from each other, while Raphael with Isabelle slept snuggled close to each other.

Magnus smiled, but huffed, realizing that he was unable to fell asleep.

His phone pinged quietly.

The man reached for it over the bed and smiled.

It was from Alec.

 

**< Alexander>**

_Hey, are you awake?_

 

Magnus quickly typed ' _yes_ ' back and waited for an answer. 

 

**< Alexander>**

_I can't sleep_

 

' _Meet me outside?_ ' Magnus typed back, quietly getting up from the bed, taking his jacket.

 

**< Alexander>**

_Already waiting here_

  

Magnus read the text and quickly walked to the door, opening it carefully, slipping in the hall.

"Hi," he whispered, hugging Alec who looked as tired as Magnus felt.

 "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep." Magnus tightened the hug.

"Me neither," he confessed.

"The bed was so empty and I felt as if we were still arguing."

"I know."

"Can I... Sleep with you tonight, please, I know that Jace is there, but I just want to sleep..." Alec babbled.

"I will wake up before Jace, he sure sleeps long, so it won't be a problem, I mean... If you don't mind?" Magnus silenced him with a light kiss.

"You can, I don't care if Jace finds out."

Taking Alec's hand they quietly entered the Lightwoods room, Magnus leading Alec toward his bed.

Once there, Magnus slowly put off Alec's jacket, putting it on the chair next to the bed and then pulled off his own, dragging the younger man in the bed.

Once they curled next to each other, Magnus pulled the covers over them.

For few minutes they lied there, looking at each other.

Alec was brushing Magnus‘ hair softly as the older man rested his head on Alec’s chest.

"I missed you,“ Magnus confessed.

"Oh gosh… we really did become that sappy couple, didn’t we?" Alec smiled, kissing Magnus.

"I don’t care. "

"Me neither. " Magnus replied, pressing one more small kiss on Alec’s lips.

"I love you," Alec whispered.

Magnus brushed his cheek with a smile.

"I love you too," he put a small kiss in Alec's hair and soon both of them dozed off.

 

～☽✺☾～

  

The Squad woke up as the first out of the group.

Noticing that Alec wasn't in his bed they quickly realized that he went to see Magnus.

The dining room was almost empty.

Only a few more guests were there and the biggest table was empty, so Squad occupied it.

The breakfast was in form of Swedish table, so they took their plates and headed over to the counters with the food.

When they returned to the table, Maryse and Max joined them and only few minutes later the two couples.

They were almost finished, but there was still no sign of Magnus and Alec. The Squad didn't worry about them, knowing that they both needed the sleep, but Jace wouldn't let it go.

"I am going to wake Magnus up," he announced.

"Shit," Ava gasped, looking at Isabelle.

"Alec!"

"He's not sleeping in your room?" Isabelle frowned, already standing up.

"No!" The Squad called.

"Shit," Isabelle cursed as well.

"I thought that Magnus seemed big in the bed," Max chuckled.

"I'll be right back!" Isabelle called, following her brother in the room.

Unfortunately Jace was fast and when Isabelle reached the room, he was already opening the curtains.

"Rise and shine!" Jace called with a laugh.

Magnus groaned, turning around, pulling the covers higher.

"Come on Magnus, wake up!" Jace called him.

"Oh fuck off!" Alec growled, throwing the pillow at him.

Isabelle saw how Jace froze.

Neither of the two sleeping men probably realized what just happened.

Magnus happily snuggled closer to Alec, the younger man putting his arm around Magnus, pulling him closer, as they returned to their sleep.

"What the fuck?" Jace shouted, looking at them and at Isabelle.

"What the fuck?" he shouted again.

"This is- oh my god! Are you two fucking? Ugh wait no!"

At that moment both men opened their eyes, looking at Jace who stormed out of the room.

"I am sorry," Isabelle whispered, following Jace.

"Ugh," Magnus groaned, falling back in the bed, pulling the cover all over them.

"I am sorry baby," Alec whispered, brushing Magnus' hair.

"It's not your fault… we probably should get there… hm?" the younger man opened his eyes.

"I don't want to," he confessed, hugging Magnus tighter.

"I know love, maybe he gets some sense and we don't have to pretend anymore." Alec smiled, looking at Magnus.

"That would be nice," he leaned toward Magnus and kissed him.

Magnus rolled them over so he was on top of him and kissed him back.

"You know," he whispered between the kisses.

"I don't want to complain," he continued.

"But they are probably waiting for us." Alec groaned, pushing Magnus away from himself.

They got up from the bed and started dressing.

"Uh, Magnus? "

"Yes, darling? "

"I don’t have any clothes here, do you think I can-"

"Yes, take what you want, " Magnus pointed at the luggage lying near the bed.

Once they were dressed, Magnus kissed Alec one more time, before intertwining their hands and walking down to the dining room to face the reality.

 

When they walked in the dining room, hand in hand, everyone looked at them.

Everyone except Jace.

"Good morning," Maryse broke the silence, greeting them.

"Morning," Magnus smiled at her, looking at Jace, who was fiddling with his food.

"So… uhm," Alec cleared his throat, looking at Jace as well.

"I guess this is probably good time to tell you that we are dating…?" he said quietly, waiting for Jace's answer.

"Jace aren't you going to say anything?" Clary nudged into him.

"It's weird," the man said.

"Don't you all think so?"

"No!" The Squad backed up the couple.

"There's nothing weird about it."

"They are brothers!" Jace argued.

"Family!" Squad called and Magnus couldn't help himself but to smile.

"We trained them well, didn't we?" he whispered in Alec's ear.

"Yeah," the younger man chuckled, pecking him quickly.

"Oh god," Jace spoke up again.

"I can't believe I am the last one to find out."

"Well… they were pretty oblivous," Max remarked.

"What do you even have problem with? " Raphael asked him, Alec smiled, seeing how everyone was protective of them.

They had good friends.

"That they are both guys, or that they are step-brothers? "

There was silence, Jace not saying anything.

"I don’t know, " he blurted in the end.

"I am sorry," the man said quietly.

"It's probably going to take me a while to… get used to this… but I guess I am happy for you?" Jace tried, even thought he didn't look convinced about it.

"You better, because this isn't going anywhere," Magnus said, squeezing Alec's hand.

"No it isn't," Alec smiled back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Jace and Alec will talk :)) also, maybe some of you recognized the wake up scene... -> I saw this [vine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJF4PYBWV9g) and I was like... hell yeah let's do it ahahaha


	36. The announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina and Ragnor have some news to share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for the amazing support! All the kudos and comments mean so much <333 so thank you!

It was another lazy Saturday morning.

Alec with Magnus were laying in Alec's bed, exchanging lazy kisses and talking about what just came to their mind.

"So, what about the job you were talking about?" Alec asked him quietly.

Magnus put his head on Alec's chest and looked up at him.

"Hm, well, I was talking to Isabelle on the other day," he explained, brushing Alec's arm.

"Some friend of hers wants to start a company and she heard about me."

"She wants me to take care of the design side of the project."

"Sounds interesting," Alec murmured, brushing Magnus' hair.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be some sort of bar… Pandemonium if I am not mistaken."

Alec's eyes widened.

"You're talking about Lydia?" Magnus frowned, looking up at Alec.

"Lydia Branwell?"

"Yes, how… do you know her?" Alec chuckled, looking down at Magnus.

"We had business classes together."

"That's a funny coincidence," Magnus smiled, raising himself to get closer to Alec's face and kissed him softly.

"So bar, huh?" Alec teased him.

"What kind of bar, I worry…" Magnus gasped, hitting Alec's chest jokingly.

"Not _that_ kind of bar!" Alec chuckled, taking Magnus' hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Well, from a very good resource I know, that you are rather good in lap dancing," Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, and who was that… resource?" he teased him.

"Well," Alec smiled, kissing Magnus.

"I can say that I saw it with my own eyes…"

"Mhm," Magnus brushed his cheek.

"And was he any good?" Magnus teased him.

"Oh, I don't remember… maybe some… reminder would help me…?"

The older man grinned at him.

"I believe that can be arranged," Magnus whispered seducingly as he started pulling off his shirt.

 Of course, that was the moment someone decided to knock and open the fucking door.

"What?" Alec groaned, Magnus tried to get off him, but Alec's strong hands kept him on the place.

"Sorry," Theo whispered, his face red.

"Catarina's here and she's asking for you," he stammered and ran away.

"Ugh," Magnus growled.

"Fucking timing, seriously. We are never getting any fuck here." Alec laughed quietly, handing Magnus his shirt, he just stripped off a few seconds ago.

"One day," he whispered.

"One day we go away, just the two of us."

"I would really really like that," Magnus smiled, kissing Alec.

"Jesus fucking Christ guys!" Catarina stormed in the room, kicking the door open.

"I said I needed to talk to you!" Both men startled, looking at her.

"…okay?" Alec whispered, standing up from the bed, taking Magnus' hand and following Catarina in the living room.

"Oh hey Ragnor," Alec greeted the man.

"I am sorry about her," Ragnor whispered.

"I heard that!" Catarina raised her finger at him.

"Now, when we are finally all here," she eyed Magnus and Alec.

"We," she pointed at herself and Ragnor.

"Want to invite to for a dinner, because we have some news."

Magnus groaned.

"Did she seriously did all that just to invite us for a dinner?" Magnus complained quietly into Alec's ear.

"She could just text us."

Both men looked at Ragnor, who only shrugged, mouthing 'sorry'.

 

～☽✺☾～

All of them could never fit in Catarina's and Ragnor's flat, that's why they were once again in Alec's restaurant.

It was also convenient for Alec and Raphael since both of them had to work that day.

"Five minutes," Alec promised Catarina when the group walked in the restaurant sitting to their regular table.

"Sure, no problem," Catarina smiled at him and Alec frowned, just earlier that day she was furious and now she was being her usual friendly self?

"What's wrong?" Raphael asked him when Alec returned to the kitchen with a frown.

"Nothing, nothing, I was just… Catarina is behaving weirdly lately, you know? In the morning she was a beast and now she's back to being friendly."

Raphael chuckled.

"Women… hormones probably, you wouldn't have know…" Alec stuck out his tongue at his friend.

"Well, I will let you know that _my girls_ can be moody as well."

"True, actually you got it worse than I do…"

"Teenagers hormones and women hormones combined… dangerous…" Alec laughed.

"Tell me about it. But still… why is she so moody now? She's not so moody usually." Raphael shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with what she wants to tell us."

"There's only one way to find out," Alec announced, both men putting off their aprons.

"I almost feel bad for Ragnor," Raphael joked.

 

They walked over to the table, Alec sitting next to Magnus, who kept him a seat next to him and Ragnor sat next to Catarina.

"The food was delicious," Magnus told Alec taking the younger man's hand.

"Thank you," Raphael grinned at him.

Magnus frowned, looking from Raphael back at Alec.

"I was making Catarina's and Ragnor's food," the man shrugged.

"Raphael was the one making yours." Raphael chuckled, smiling at Magnus just to irritate him.

"I feel so betrayed right now," Magnus sighed.

"I can cook for you whenever you want, just say," Alec nudged into him, trying to cheer him up.

"You better," Magnus complained, "you owe me Lasagne and Chocolate cake and…"

"Whatever you want," Alec pecked him with a smile.

The younger man looked on his side, where was sitting Jack with Ava, both of them were typing furiously.

"Hey, come on guys, we are eating, turn it off," he told them and both of them whined looking up at him.

"What? What's wrong?" he frowned, ignoring Zoey who was shaking her head, looking at Alec.

"Don't ask," she mouthed.

"They cancelled Supernatural!" Ava pouted.

"What?"

"They canceled Supernatural!! It's going to have one last season and it's done!" Jack explained.

"We watched this show since we are living with you! They can't just cancel it!!"

"5 years Alec! We were watching it for 5 years! What are we going to do now," Ava cried.

"Oh, come on Ava," Alec told her, "calm down."

"It's just a TV series." _He shouldn't have said that._

"It's not just a TV series!" both of them shouted at the same time.

"You don't get it Alec," Jack scoffed.

"It- we watched the brothers on the show to grow up," the boy spoke up.

"We watched the actors became a best friend, one of them even married the woman he met on the show," Ava continued.

"The fandom is like one big family, this, this is a sad day for us all."

Alec stared at them silently.

"Alright, ... I uh... I am sorry?…. But still, please turn off your phones for now," he begged them, both teenager obliging with a groan.

 

Once everyone was finally sitting around the table, their plates were taken back to the kitchen, Ragnor cleared his throat to silence the table.

The group looked up at the couple.

"So, I want to thank you for coming today," Catarina smiled.

"Also I am sorry for shouting at you earlier," Catarina looked at Alec, Magnus, and the Squad.

"My mood is up and down lately, which also has something to do with why we wanted to talk to you tonight."

"Are you dying?" Zoey asked quietly, fear in her eyes.

"What? No!" Catarina gasped.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you," she reached for Zoey's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Actually it's quite the opposite."

The woman looked at her boyfriend and grinned, looking back at her friends.

"Ragnor and I are expecting a baby!" she announced.

There was silence around the table, the girls gasped, staring at Catarina, the boys not sure what to say and the men stunned, not expecting that.

"Oh my god!" Madzie shouted, standing up from her chair and running to Catarina, hugging her.

"I am so happy for you!" the woman chuckled, hugging her back.

"Thank you."

The rest of the Squad walked to her as well.

"What is it going to be?"

"What are you going to call him?"

"Or her?"

"When are you expecting?"

"Can we play with them?" Catarina was smiling widely, patiently answering all their questions.

"We don't know, we haven't thought about the names yet. I am expecting in 6 months. Of course you can play with them, or look after them.

Magnus, Alec, and Raphael walked to Ragnor.

"Congratulations man," Raphael shook his hand, pulling him in a hug and petting his back.

"I didn't expect that," Magnus chuckled, "good job my friend."

Ragnor smiled at him.

"You are going to be a good father," Alec told him, pulling him in a tight hug.

"I know you will be, don't you worry about that." Ragnor nodded.

"Thank you, Alec."

The Squad then walked to Ragnor to congratulate him as well.

Magnus laughed, pulling Catarina in a hug.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this!" he told her, spinning them around.

"How long do you know?"

Raphael kissed her on the cheeks.

"A few days," Catarina answered Magnus' question, turning to Alec, smiling at him kindly.

"Catarina," Alec smiled at her, pulling her in a hug.

"I can't tell you how happy I am for you."

"Thank you, Alec," she whispered.

"I am really happy."

"That's why Ragnor is cooking, isn't it?" The woman's cheeks reddened.

"I have… big appetite." The group laughed.

"We will manage," Raphael assured her.

"You can always come here and we will cook something for you," he teased her and Catarina hit him in the shoulder lightly.

"Don't try me Raphael," she pointed her finger at him.

"I am pregnant, hungry and moody!"

"That's my cue," Raphael joked, walking away, but returning soon, with Ragnor on his side.

The Squad was sitting around the table, eating the cake the staff brought.

Not listening to them, the adults started talking about more serious things.

"So… are you thinking about getting married?" Magnus asked and the couple shrugged.

"Not yet, we have time," Alec nodded.

"Maybe when our baby grows up a bit… but there's no rush now. We know we love each other, so we don't need marriage.

"That is understandable," Raphael nodded, smiling at them.

"Cake?" Alec offered Catarina a cake.

"Yes!" the woman reached for it, sitting to the table.

"Big appetite indeed," Raphael raised his eyebrows at Ragnor.

"Enjoy the cooking."

The man groaned, looking at Alec.

"Please, give me some cooking book," he begged him.

 "I will don't worry, we will help you," he promised him, cutting another piece of cake, handing it to Magnus.

Magnus raised his glass.

"For Catarina, Ragnor and their baby!" he called, clanking his glass with the others.

"For the baby!" The Squad cheered.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"Well, that was a nice surprise," Magnus said, as they were leaving the restaurant. Alec shook his head.

"I have to confess, that I kind of expected it." Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"How?" The younger man shrugged.

"I spent a few days with them and let's say, that Catarina was a bit moody and hungry, more than usual, so I had some assumption."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to spread false news…"

"It was their place to tell you, and they did."

"I am so happy for them," Halley smiled.

"It's going to be nice to have another member of this family."

"And it's going to be so cute baby," Madzie awed.

"I hope they will let us look after it!"

"I am sure they will!" Alec assured them.

"Are you going to your flat tonight?" he asked Magnus and the older man nodded.

"I have to actually spend some time there you know? My flowers there are dying Alexander."

Alec chuckled, "I will walk you," he announced.

"See you, Magnus!" The Squad called at Magnus, already walking home.

"They are so independent…" Alec sighed.

"They don't even need me anymore."

"Of course they do," Magnus assured him, intertwining their hands, walking in the direction to his flat.

"They will always, even when they leave, they will still come back to you."

"I know," Alec sighed.

"It just feels like it's too soon…"

"Every child has to leave it's parent's house one day," Magnus continued.

"But hey, the Squad is not leaving, not yet, so don't worry about it for now."

"Thanks," Alec whispered, squeezing Magnus' hand.

 

"Text me when you get back," Magnus told him, pecking Alec on the lips.

"I will, goodnight, love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too."

They bid their goodbyes, Magnus disappearing in the house and Alec started walking back to his flat.

Alec headed in the park. There weren't that many people, but it was definitely shorter.

Alec could use to be home a bit earlier.

Putting his hands in the pockets he opened the hatch and entered the park.

It was quiet, the lamps sending a dim light around them, so one could see the small paths.

Somewhere in a distance, an owl howled.

Alec usually wasn't that kind of person to get scared, after all, if anyone tried to attack him, he could always run.

Another person appeared in front of him, walking on the same road as Alec was, heading toward him.

Alec raised his head.

It was a young boy.

He could be 23 maximally.

He had a thin coat and black beanie under which there was longer black hair.

The boy looked up at Alec and whimpered.

Alec stopped walking looking at the boy.

"Are you okay?" he asked him when the boy reached him.

His eyes were red as if he was crying.

"Is everything alright?"

The boy shifted on his legs, shaking his head.

"I'm fine," he lied.

Alec knew he was lying, he knew what young people looked like when their life was shit.

"Hey, it's okay, I can help you," Alec told him and the boy looked up at him.

"My name is Alec, Alec Lightwood," Alec reached in his jacket, pulling out his card with his contacts, handing it to the boy.

He took it hesitantly, but his eyes were more focussed on Alec's wallet.

"I am sorry," he mumbled, looking up at Alec.

"What?" Alec didn't hear him.

"I am sorry," the boy repeated.

"I need it… I have to…"

"Hey, it's okay," Alec assured him.

"I just want to help you, alright?"

"What is your name?" The boy sniffled.

"Ch- Charlie, my name's Charlie."

"Okay Charlie, how about you go with me, we get you something to eat and then we can try and figure out, how to help you?“

"I need the money, I am sorry," the boy mumbled, crying.

"I am sorry I don't have a choice. Alec frowned.

"Charlie, it's alright, I can help you."

"You can't," the boy shook his head.

"No one can help me," he pulled out a knife.

Alec looked down at the knife and put his hands in front of himself.

"Charlie, I am not going to run," he told him, looking up at him. 

"Whatever problem you got yourself into, I can help you okay?"

The boy shook his head.

"I am sorry, I need the money," he said, stepping closer to Alec.

"Charlie, I _can help._ "

"I don't need your help," Charlie hissed.

"I have always been on my own and I will always be."

"You don't have to."

The boy burst forward Alec.

Alec gasped, looking down, where the knife sliced into him and back at Charlie.

"I am sorry," he cried.

"I really am," he helped Alec to lie down on the ground, pulling the knife out.

"I just need to take care of myself," he sobbed.

Reaching for Alec's wallet, the man caught his wrist.

"Charlie," he gasped, trying to catch his breath, to calm down from the shock.

"I am not angry, okay? I can help you."

"I meant everything I told you," he continued, breathing hard.

"You have my card… there's a phone number… if you ever," Alec groaned, putting a hand on his stomach.

"If you ever need help, call me. Please."

Charlie was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Why are you being so kind, I just stabbed you," he sobbed, quickly wiping away the tears. Alec tried to smile.

"Because… 'cause I know kids like you, I help them."

The boy frowned.

"Back in my flat, there are 9 kids coming… from bad families, I took them in and helped them…" Alec coughed, pressing his hand against the wound.

"I can help you to Charlie, no matter what you got yourself into."

"Please let me help you," Charlie shook his head, standing up.

"The offer stands, even if you leave, you can always call me, alright?" Charlie sobbed.

"Fuck!" he cried, pulling out Alec's phone and dialing some number.

"What is your emergency?" Alec heard from the phone.

"There's a  stabbed man in the park," Charlie told them.

"He has a single cut on his abdomen, please help him," with that he ended the call and put the phone back into Alec's pocket.

"I am sorry," he whispered, wiping away the tears.

"I really am." Alec felt himself slipping away.

"Charlie…" he called after him.

"Just call me. I can help you."

The last thing he felt, was the melting snow under him and everything went black.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The next time Alec opened his eyes, he wasn't in the park anymore.

He wasn't lying on the ground, but in the white hospital and not so comfortable bed.

He looked around himself and groaned, remembering his wound.

The machine he was hooked up to, started beeping loudly and soon a nurse ran in the room.

"Sir, please calm down, you were in an accident," she told him, checking his vitals.

"What happened?" Alec asked quietly, lying back.

"Someone called us that you were stabbed in the park, but they were gone when we found you," Alec sighed, closing his eyes.

Charlie.

"You have a wound on your stomach and you have lost a lot of blood, but you will be alright now."

Alec nodded at her.

"Thank you," he whispered, looking around the room.

"Is anyone here?" The nurse shook her head.

"We tried to contact the family, but we didn't find any."

"Right," Alec sighed.

"Can I get my phone?"

The nurse walked toward the chair, where Alec's dirty clothes were and pulled out Alec's phone, handing it back to him.

"Thank you," Alec told her and the woman left the room.

Opening the phone, Alec saw that there were no calls.

Only a text from Magnus, asking him, if he was at home already.

Alec thought about it for a while, before texting him, _Just got there, went shopping on the way_.

He knew he told Magnus that he didn't want him to lie…

But this was different, he was stabbed, in hospital, but he was alright, so he didn't want to worry him.

Instead, he called Isabelle, knowing she had a car.

The phone was ringing for few seconds before the woman picked it up.

"Alec?" she asked, sounding very tired, shit, Alec didn't check the time.

"Is everything alright?"

"Shit I am sorry," Alec murmured.

"I didn't want to wake you up."

"Alec, is everything alright?" He took a deep breath.

"I need a favor."

 

Isabelle ran in the room right at the moment, when Alec finished changing into his clothes.

He had no shirt, but the hospital provided him one.

"Alec!" she called walking to him and pulling him in a hug.

"Au!" Alec winced, pulling away.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, what happened?" the woman asked him.

"Nothing, I am fine," Alec told her, walking out of the hospital.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Isabelle shouted at him.

"It's middle of the night and I just picked you up at hospital."

"I can't tell anyone you are here… why can't Magnus know? Tell me or I will tell him!" Alec groaned, turning around to look at his sister.

"In the car, okay?" he breathed out.

Isabelle calmed down a bit and helped him to sit in her car.

"So…?"

"I was walking home from Magnus' flat and in the park, I met this boy, Charlie, he was young and visibly troubled, I wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let me… he stabbed me, but…" He sighed and Isabelle looked over at him.

"But what?" Alec shrugged.

"I don't know, there was something about him…"

"Yeah, that ass stabbed you," she argued.

"He had to," Alec stick up for him.

"He needed money…"

"He still stabbed you."

"He was the one to call the ambulance!"

Isabelle frowned, "Why would he stab you and then call the ambulance?"

"I don't know," Alec confessed, looking out of the window.

There was silence in the car.

"Why can't Magnus or the others know?" Isabelle asked quietly.

"I just don't want them to worry," Alec replied softly.

"I am fine."

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Isabelle asked again.

"About the boy."

Alec nodded, there was no reason to lie to Isabelle now.

"Of course I am… he told me that he was alone, that he had nowhere to go…"

"I wanted- I want to help him."

Isabelle carefully put her hand on Alec's shoulder and brushed it carefully.

"I know you do, but sometimes you can't help those, who don't want your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of COURSE, I DID A SUPERNATURAL CAMEO !!!!! I am so sad that they cancelled it :'(((( *ugly sobbing*


	37. To: The Squad & Alec & Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad and Magnus worry about Alec, Halley with Joseph have a date, which doesn't end the way they expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, you know what? I am going to update those tags and add there some more 'drama' tags (...sorry?)

Alec promised that he was alright, but Isabelle insisted on walking him toward the door.

"Worried that someone else will stab me?" Alec tried to joke, but the young woman didn't laugh.

"Let's go," she only said, walking inside.

The man opened the door, the Squad was getting ready for bed, Alec could hear them humming songs in the bathroom as they brushed their teeth and readied the beds.

Turning around, he smiled at Isabelle.

"Thank you, for tonight."

"Of course Alec," she told him.

"I am just glad you're alright. "

"I will be fine, and if the stitches break I have Theo and Madzie here."

"What?" Theo frowned, standing behind them.

"What stitches?" Alec turned around, looking at the boy.

"Nothing, I am fine, don't you worry."

"Alec was stabbed!" Isabelle called from behind him.

"What?"

"Stabbed?" Madzie walked to the hallway.

"Who was stabbed?" Ava frowned.

Alec looked at Isabelle.

"Why?" he whined.

"I got it under control."

"Sure," Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Is Magnus okay?" someone asked.

"I think it was Alec?" The man sigh, turning around, facing the Squad standing in the hallway.

"I was stabbed, but it's okay, I have stitches and I am fine." Noah raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't run away from the hospital right?"

"No," Alec shook his head.

"Tell them, Isabelle."

"They indeed let him go, but still look after him!"

"I. Am. Fine," Alec argued, walking to the living room, sitting down on the couch with a groan.

"I see that," Isabelle mocked him.

"Anyway, I have to go, you," she turned to the Squad.

"Look after him and if anything happens, _call me!_ "

"We will, thank you," Halley assured her.

"Bye Isabelle!" Alec told her and the woman left.

The Squad sat down on the couches around Alec.

"What happened?" Heidi asked. Alec took a deep breath before he started talking.

"I was walking home from Magnus when someone attacked me, but luckily some people found me and called an ambulance," Alec lied.

He didn't want the Squad to judge Charlie, maybe he would call. Alec hoped he would.

"I guess that Magnus doesn't know?" Joseph asked carefully and Alec shook his head shamefully.

"He has work tomorrow, I didn't want to worry him." Ava groaned.

"Aren't you doing exactly what Magnus did and why you argued for a whole week?"

"You shouted at him, because he lied to you, but yet here you are, lying as well?" Alec tried to hide in the couch.

"I know, but it's not that easy-" The girl scoffed.

"Everything is easy Alec, it's all about choices."

With that, she stormed off to the room.

"She means well," Halley sighed, looking at Alec.

"We don't want you to fight with Magnus again…"

"Fine!" Alec groaned.

"I will tell him tomorrow, happy?"

He tried to stand up and leave to his room quickly, but he only gasped as a sharp pain went through his stomach.

"Shit," he murmured, Jack, helping him to stand.

"Thanks," he whispered and slowly walked to his bedroom, closing the door.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Halley and Joseph had a meeting after school.

Usually, the whole Squad went together to movies or some park, even coffee to talk and spend time together.

But today Joseph asked Halley out and they had a whole afternoon just for themselves.

"Hi," Halley smiled, pecking Joseph on the cheek as she reached him.

"Can we go?" the boy nodded, taking her hand and intertwining their finger.

"Let's go."

"You never told me, where we are going."

"It's a surprise," he teased her.

"I don't like surprises," the girl whined.

"You'll like this one, trust me."

"Has it something to do with the fact that I had to wear a dress today?" Joseph shrugged, winking at

Halley teasingly.

"And you have a suit!" she pointed out.

"You love it," Joseph grinned, looking at it.

"I do," she agreed, kissing him.

"So, where are we going?" Joseph chuckled, brushing Halley's cheek.

"You have to wait and see."

They were standing in front of The State Opera.

Halley gasped, looking at her boyfriend.

"You didn't!"

"I did," he chuckled.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this!" Joseph smiled, taking her hand and leading them inside.

They left their coats in the wardrobe and walked in the enormous hall.

"La Bohéme, I can't believe it! I can't believe we are standing in the State Opera!" she laughed, hugging Joseph, who was smiling at her.

"Let's go find our seats, shall we?" the boy took her hand and lead them in the main hall.

Many people were already sitting there.

After a few minutes they found their seats and sat down. Soon the hall darkened and the opera began.

It was an Italian opera, moving story of love between a poet and a tender, who was dying.

Halley was holding Joseph's hand the whole time and in the end, she was crying.

Joseph as a right gentleman offered her his napkin.

"It was beautiful," Halley sobbed, once the opera ended, the lights turned on and the whole hall started clapping.

 

A few minutes later, when the clapping stopped, Joseph offered his hand to Halley and they walked outside, there was a small banquet.

"Hungry?" Joseph asked and Halley nodded.

"But I can't eat this… it's so small and… posh?" Joseph chuckled.

"I know what you're talking about. Let's stay here for a while, just walk around here and then we can go to Subway.“

"Subway?" Halley laughed.

"Well, the tickets weren't exactly cheap," Joseph shrugged with a smile.

"Okay," the girl looked at him with such a fondness in her eyes.

"Thank you. For everything. I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too," Joseph looked at her, Halley brushed his cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you," she whispered, looking up at him.

"I love you too," Joseph pulled her into another kiss.

"It's really nice here, but how about we get out of here? I am hungry…"

"Yeah," Halley chuckled, taking Joseph's hand, walking down toward the wardrobe. As they were walking down the stairs, she frowned.

Looking around, she noticed familiar figures, who were watching her already.

"Um, Joseph," she spoke to the boy.

"I am… going to the toilet…" she murmured nervously.

"Are you okay?" Joseph immediately frowned.

"Yes. Yeah! I just really need to pee," the girl chuckled nervously, squeezing Joseph's hand.

"Take the coats and I will see you there, alright?"

"Okay," the boy smiled at her and Halley walked away toward the figures.

 

"Mother, father, what are you doing here?!" she addressed them with a frown.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Magnus just got off his meeting with the charming Lydia Branwell, where they discussed the club, the woman wanted to build.

Magnus could see that she was ambitious to successfully pull anything like that.

She was smart and hard-working, so Magnus had no doubt, she would build the Club, Pandemonium as she called it, and that it was going to be successful.

Lydia graduated from one of the most prestigious economics schools, so that part was going to be hers.

The design of the building, the furniture, logos and all that was going to be Magnus' work.

If he accepted the position.

Which he was most definitely going to. But even then he accepted Lydia's offer to take a few days to think about the offer.

As soon as they said their goodbyes, Magnus headed over to Alec's flat.

The Squad was at Catarina's Alec informed him and Halley with Joseph were also out, which meant that they had the flat just for themselves.

"How did your meeting with Lydia go?" Alec asked him, both men sitting to the table, Alec offering Magnus' his coffee.

"It was fun, she seems like a really nice woman."

"Oh, should I be jealous?" Alec joked.

"Definitely," Magnus teasing, leaning toward Alec.

"But it's not her, to whom my heart belongs." Alec grinned pecking him on the lips.

"Love you too," he murmured, pulling away.

"She says hi to you," Magnus announced.

The younger man raised his eyebrows.

"You talked about me?" Magnus shrugged.

"It slipped, but she was happy to hear about you."

"And how is she doing? And John?" Magnus frowned slightly.

"It was John's idea, the bar, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Alec nodded.

"He always wanted to have a bar, some small one, where could people go, no matter who they were.

Like 'No hate zone'," he explained.

"How well did you know him?"

"Not so well, I knew Lydia better, why?"

"Because… John passed away about two years ago…" Magnus said quietly, looking at Alec to see his reaction.

"Oh," the younger man sighed.

"I uh… how's Lydia holding up?"

"She's determined to build the club at all cost."

"I can understand that," Alec nodded, walking to the kitchen to clean the cup when he returned, Magnus was standing in front of the pictures in the hall.

They stood in silence next to each other.

"I really like this photo," Magnus pointed at one of the pictures, Alec smiled.

"You told me that it is your I-love-you smile," he teased him. Magnus frowned, looking at him.

"Really? When?"

"When you got drunk and we made the Bet."

Magnus scoffed.

"But it's true," he said after a while.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Alec murmured against Magnus' lips, kissing him.

"You know, no one is here," Magnus whispered between the kisses.

"What do you have in mind?" Alec teased him as they started walking toward Alec's bed.

"Mhm, not quite sure yet… you see the thing is that I have a really nice boyfriend, and we never get any time to ourselves…“

"But now we are finally alone and I want to do things to him," Magnus teased him and the younger man groaned.

"Too much words," he pushed him onto the bed.

"Maybe you should do something about it instead."

"Gladly," Magnus smiled in the kiss, turning them around so he was now on top of Alec.

His hands reached under Alec's shirt, when suddenly the younger man winced, gasping in a pain.

"Alexander?" Magnus frowned.

"Sorry," Alec whispered, but before he could say anything more, Magnus pulled up Alec's shirt and noticed the bandage over his stomach.

"What the hell happened?" he asked him and Alec groaned.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"Oh Halley, hello, how nice to meet you here," the woman smiled slyly at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, well dear, that's not how you speak to your parents," her father interrupted her.

" _Well_ , you're not my parents, so it doesn't matter."

"I don't want to see you, I am living with Alec now and the Squad and I am happy, I am not coming back."

The couple shook their head.

"See darling, that's where you're wrong," The mother said.

"You will come with us, even voluntarily," her father finished.

"No," Halley scoffed.

"I am never leaving with you, there's nothing you can do nor say to change my mind."

"You sure about that?" her mother stepped closer to her.

"That boy, Joseph, was it?" she spoke up, her voice sounding sinister.

"Is he your boyfriend? And the Squad… your 'family'… you probably don't want anything to happen to them, do you now?" Halley stared at them.

"You wouldn't hurt them!" she argued.

"We… wouldn't have to… if you will go with us."

"Why do you want me to go with you so badly?" she cried.

"You never cared about me, why would you then want me to go with you?"

"Because you have potential Halley," the man said.

"Your brain is… spectacular. Imagine the things we could discover!"

"I don't care about those things!"

"It's your future!"

"It is not! I am going to study law and protect those who need it."

"You really believe that?" her mother spat out.

"You're basically genius, you should use your brain, not waste your time being 'normal'!"

"So you're _basically_ admitting that you want me just for my brain?" Halley groaned.

"Yes," her parents answered without any hesitation.

"I can't believe this…"

"Can't you see? You are wasting your life here!"

"But it's my life!"

"Halley, we hoped that we could talk about this in a polite manner, but you don't give us a choice…"

"What are you talking about?"

"As we already said… we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, right?" The girl gasped.

"Were you the ones who attacked Alec?!" she raised her voice.

"You can always prevent this. Just come with us."

Halley had tears in her eyes.

„If… if I go, will you promise me to stay away from them?" The couple nodded.

"I'll pack my things and I will see you tomorrow."

"You better come," her mother hissed.

"You know what is at the stake."

"Also don't tell anyone," her father added.

"Halley!" Joseph called her name from behind her.

The girl turned around and soon she noticed the boy walking toward her with coats in his arms.

"Who were you talking to?" the boy frowned, when Halley looked back, her parents were gone.

"Just some people asked me for the direction where is the toilet."

"Oh okay," Joseph helped Halley in her coat and they walked outside in the cold night.

"Hungry?" Joseph asked her with a smile, but the girl was lost in her thoughts.

"Halley?" She looked at him and forced a smile.

"Let's get some Subway," she said quietly.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Magnus pulled away from Alec, looking at the bandage. Few red dots appeared on the white fabric.

"What happened?" Magnus demanded an answer.

"I was… stabbed?" Alec whispered quietly, looking all innocent, making puppy eyes at him.

"You were what?" Magnus shrieked.

"Fucking stabbed? What? When? Who?" Alec sighed, rolling his shirt back

"It doesn't matter, he called me an ambulance I am fine now," he tried to calm down the older man.

"He? You know who it was?" Alec hesitated but nodded in the end.

"Charlie, but he didn't mean to," he stick up for the boy.

"How can one 'unfortunately' stab you?" Magnus raged.

"He was just desperate kid, Magnus."

"He needs help," Alec argued.

"He- What is wrong with you Alec! That kid literally stabbed you and you still want to help him?!"

With a groan, Alec stood up from the bed and walked around the room.

"You won't understand Magnus, you didn't see him. He looked so tired, and scared… I shouldn't have let him go…"

"You were stabbed Alec," Magnus pointed out.

"Can we talk about something else?" Alec begged in the end.

"Right, sorry for ruining the mood," Magnus suddenly realized.

"It's okay, I should have told you, I just knew you had the meeting with Lydia and I didn't you to be tired today." Magnus smiled, walking to him.

"Caring as always," he murmured, kissing him.

"So I guess this means no fuck for a while?" he joked, once he pulled away from Alec.

"Sorry?" The younger man sighed.

"Nah, that's not at you, I am going to talk to Charlie if he ever shows up."

"Ruining my sex life like that… little shit."

That caused Alec to laugh and Magnus suddenly wasn't angry anymore, seeing the man he loved smiling.

 

It was worth it.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Halley sat by the table, while Joseph went to buy them the sandwiches.

 As she was waiting for the boy to return, her phone pinged.

 

**< unknown>**

_Meet us tomorrow at the Radisson hotel tomorrow at 12.00. Don't be late._

 

Halley sighed, locking her phone as Joseph approached the table.

"What?" the boy asked, sitting in front of her.

"Just some people from school asking for math homework." Joseph scoffed.

"Well, you're a genius."

Halley suddenly saddened as she remembered her parent's words.

"Hayes, what's wrong?" Joseph took her hand in his own.

"You know you can talk to me."

"What if I don't want to be a genius?" Halley asked quietly.

"What if I don't want to be another great mathematician, what if I just want to study law and help people who need it?" Joseph was watching her quietly for a few seconds.

"I think," he spoke up in the end.

"That it's your life."

"And you can do whatever you want." Halley smiled at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, she whispered, reaching for her sandwich.

"Good appetite."

"Good appetite," Joseph smiled at her and they started eating.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The next day, when everyone went to school, Halley stayed at home, under the excuse of feeling sick.

Alec and Magnus offered to stay at home with her, but Halley needed to be alone to pack and leave without anyone knowing.

It was breaking her heart, but she had to do it.

For the Squad.

And Alec.

Once everyone left, she jumped out of the bed and started packing.

She took only a bag they had in the closet and started throwing clothes inside.

She then walked to the small cupboard, where they had pictures and personal belongings.

Halley reached for the first photo album and opened it, looking at the pictures.

She didn't even notice that she was crying until the tears fell on the book.

Quickly she pulled out one of her favourite pictures, where was the whole Squad, it was taken on their weekend trip, so Magnus was there as well.

She hid it in her jacket and returned the book on the shelf.

Packing last few things, such as her diary, where she kept all the tickets from the movies the Squad saw, or the ticket from the Opera, she looked around the room one last time.

Her bed was made nicely and most of her clothes done.

As she walked into the hall, she looked around the apartment one last time. It was so quiet. With everyone gone.

With tears streaming down her face, she put a small envelope on the table in the kitchen and walked out of the flat.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Alec and the Squad returned to the flat together, laughing to some joke, they sat on the couches. Joseph walked in Halley's room to greet the girl, but she wasn't there.

"Halley's gone!" he gasped and everyone silenced, watching him.

"What?" Alec asked him, standing up.

"I… I thought I saw her parents yesterday, but I didn't think it was actually them… they must have persuaded her!“

"No, she wouldn't leave!" Alec started panicking a bit.

"Did you check the kitchen?" They ran in the room.

A small envelope on the table, signed in Halley's writing 'The Squad & Alec & Magnus' was the only thing they found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we have a few last chapters! and then part 3 is coming!


	38. With all my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halley finds out what her parent's purpose of taking Halley was, the Squad is questioning what to do next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a quick note: My final exams are here and I have to study as crazy, so the updating time will be maybe a bit different (I will post different days as I will have time) but don't worry, I will try to still post twice per week (we have 3 chapters left till the end of Part 2!!)

_Dear Squad, Alec and Magnus,_

 

_I am sorry for leaving so sudden, I really am. I wanted to tell you but how could I? They threatened to hurt you and I simply cannot let that happen._

_I know I should have told you, I know, but the things we do for love._

_About two years ago I first set my foot into this flat and met all of you. The best day of my life. I was 18 years old when I found a new home. Met a new family. The family that I will never forget. And thank you for that._

_Thank you for being the family I never had. I will never forget you. No matter where they force me to go. No matter how far away I will be. How long it has been since I last saw you, I will never, never, forget you._

_I remember my first night at this flat. I was standing in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. I didn't know any of you, you were just a bunch of strangers, but you were there unless my parents._

_We spent the whole evening talking, you told me so many stories about you. About the Squad and your life with Alec. I remember thinking, 'Oh my god, this is it, I am home'._

_I might didn't know it at that moment, but you really became my family. And the best one._

_The nights we spent talking on our beds. About everything but yet nothing. Our trips when we drove away from our lives and were just ourselves for a little while. When Alec made up all those games for us._

_It was all those little details that made us the amazing family._

 

_Alec thank you so much, for everything. You are an amazing person and even father, even though you don't think of it like that. Everything you have done for me, for us, I will never forget that. I hope you and Magnus are happy because you deserve all the happiness in the world._

_Magnus, please look after them, they have been through so much already, there's still so much in front of them, waiting to yet come. But no matter how hard it is, they are worth it. Don't give up on them. Stay with them._

_Ava, you are a truly a special girl, don't let anyone tell you what to do. I know sometimes it's hard, sometimes it seems impossible, but one day, someone will come into your life and all the troubles will be worth it in the end._

_Jack, thank you for all your support, you are a good friend, please looked after them, while I am gone, okay? Promise me that, I know I can count on you. You fight for them and make sure that no one hurts them._

_Theo, what am I supposed to tell you? Keep being your amazing self, don't let anyone steal your smile from your face, because it makes everyone's day a thousand times better. As it did mine. Every single day._

_Noah, look after your brother, I know he likes to think he's strong, but inside he is as fragile as we all are. I know you are hesitant sometimes, but you need each other. So no matter what happens, don't let anyone hurt him. Nor you._

_Heidi, I will miss talking with you. I took some of your drawings with me, to remember. They are so happy, your comics lightened my days and I will miss our discussions about life. About your sister, don't give up, you will find her one day._

_Zoey, my dear Zoey, you are so brave and independent. She will come, I promise you. You are beautiful and funny and smart and I am 100% sure, that someone will show up, someone who will appreciate you for who you are._

_Madzie, I wish you good luck in your medical school. You will manage, it'll be hard, but you will manage. I know you will because you are hard working. We all fail in our lives, we all hit the rock bottom sometimes, but what really matters, is getting up again._

_Joseph, my dear dear Joseph, I am sorry, I know we planned to travel around the world and so much more, I am sorry. I love you._

 

_So thank you for all that, I love you guys, so much._

_I don't know where we are going, I don't know if they let me keep my phone… but I promise, that as soon as we settle somewhere, I will find a way to contact you. Write a letter or something._

 

_I hope I will see you soon,_

_With all my love,_

_Halley_

 

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"No!" Joseph sobbed.

"No! They can't take her away from us!" he shouted, running toward the door, but Alec caught his wrist, pushing him into his embrace.

"Let me go! I have to talk to her!"

"I am sorry," Alec whispered, hugging him tightly, not letting him go, "she's gone Joseph, she's gone."

"No!" the boy sobbed, clutching Alec's shirt, crying on his shoulder.

"We will find her, I promise."

When he let go of Joseph a few minutes later, the boy ran into the Squads room, slamming the door behind himself.

Alec turned around, facing Magnus and the rest of the Squad. They were hugging each other crying.

"I am sorry," Alec whispered, tears in his eyes.

"I am so sorry Squad," his voice betrayed him.

Magnus sighed, walking toward him and pulling him in a tight hug.

"It's not your fault Alexander," he said quietly.

"We will find her, she will text us soon and then we will go and find her."

 

Joseph pulled out his phone and dialled Halley's number. After a few rings, she finally picked up the phone.

"Halley!" Joseph gasped, quickly drying his tears, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I am fine Joseph, I am sorry for scaring you, I don't have much time." The boy looked at the clock in the room.

11:54

"Why? What's going on?"

"They waited for me at the Opera, I don't know how they found me, but they threatened to hurt you and I simply couldn't let them do that."

"Hayes…"

"Please, let me explain."

"I had no choice, alright? They would hurt, they wanted to hurt Alec! I couldn't let them!"

"Halley, there has to be some way… please, you know how much I love you."

"I..uh," the girl sobbed, "I love you too."

"Where… where are you now?" Joseph asked, drying his wet cheeks.

"It doesn't matter," Halley said quietly, "please Joseph, I know you're hurt, but please listen to me."

"I am… I am always listening to you."

"I am doing this for us, it's just for a few months, they will eventually let me go and then we are free. We can go anywhere. Joseph, we can go anywhere and we don't ever have to return back, what do you say?"

"Okay, yeah, let's go. How about we go now? Hm? Just tell me where you are and we can leave."

"I can't, they would hurt Squad…"

"Hay-"

"No, please, just tell me that you understand."

"I understand Hayes, I do, I just wish there was another way."

"Me too." There was silence for a while.

"Tell me something," Halley begged, "I want to hear your voice." Joseph took a deep breath.

"You are a good friend Halley," he started talking, "you were my best friend, always, since the first week you came. I always had a weakness for you, for your eyes, for your voice…" he heard the girl chuckle sadly.

"I don't even remember when it happened. We were always friends and then suddenly I couldn't imagine my life without you. Suddenly you were everywhere, being the only thing I could think about."

"When it was a day, you were there with me, I was following you on every step and when I was sleeping, you were in my dreams," Halley chuckled.

"Oh, we really did became that sappy couple didn't we?"

"Yeah, but I don't care. Not at all."

"Me neither."

"Tell me something Halley," Joseph whispered, "please."

"The first time we talked," the girl began, "you were talking about some seriál, Merlin, wasn't it?" Joseph chuckled at the memory.

"I was lying in the bed and I couldn't sleep and your bed was near mine, so you turned around and started telling me about Arthurian legends and honestly I believed you."

"I thought that they were the real legends and you kept telling them for weeks and it took me weeks before I realized that you were talking about the series. Oh my god, I was so upset and I forced you to watch it with me."

"You loved it."

"I did, I am glad you told me, it got me out of the darkness."

"It was nothing."

"I know, but still, thank you." There was another silence.

"I um… I have to go," Halley whispered, "I am sorry."

"No Hayes. Wait. Please. Just… promise me you will text, or call, whatever, please, I can't lose you."

"You won't, I promise."

"We will figure something out."

"We will bring you back, don't worry."

"Goodbye Joseph."

"Bye Hayes, I love you."

"I love you too."

The clock started beating at 12 o'clock.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

As Halley assumed, her parents took her phone from her immediately, justifying it with words 'you have no one to text anyway' and they lead her to a university campus. Her parents told her that it was the most prestigious one in the state.

Evidently, they wanted her to speak to one of the deans of the university. Not that she had much of a choice. After they put their stuff in the hotel room- which had one double bed and one single for Halley.

It seems she wasn't going to get any alone time…

"Ugh," the girl groaned quietly, flushing the toilet, even though she didn't use it. She just wanted some alone time.

"Halley!" Her mother shouted at her, "We are going to be late!"

"Coming!"

The dean was already waiting for them when they arrived. He shook his hand with Halley's parents and then smiled at the girl.

"You must be Halley," he smiled kindly at her.

"Nice to meet you, sir," she forced a polite smile.

"So… what am I doing here?" she asked quietly, looking at him and back at her parents.

"I heard your mathematical skills are… extraordinary," the dean explained, "we would like you to demonstrate your skills to us."

"If it shows that you are indeed a… genius, let me say… we will offer you a scholarship." Halley blinked few times, absorbing what was said.

"You will be able to participate in our projects and researches."

"Your parents mentioned you are interested in astrophysics, right?" Halley nodded silently, _I used to be before they destroyed it for me forever._

"That's good, there any many women in that division." There was a quiet, the dean looking between her and her parents.

"Well, shall we go?" the dean offered, showing them a way to one of the classrooms. The divided family followed him, not talking, not even looking at each other. The girl wishing to be anywhere but at the school, the parents hoping for recognition.

"Here, this is one of the hardest equations, if you solve it, you get the part in our research and study." Halley looked at the board, reading the equation. Her parents and the dean sat on the chairs, waiting for the girl to finish it.

 

Halley was standing in front of the board for ten minutes already. She didn't write anything, nor say. The dean started getting impatient, his leg started tapping the floor.

"Could you stop?" Halley sighed, turning around.

"I can't solve this," she said before anyone else could speak up.

"Halley!" her mother hissed, but the old man shook his head, silencing the woman.

"What do you mean young lady that you can't?"

"It is not possible, look," she pointed at the board.

"This, right here, everything until then works out, but this, right here, it doesn't make any sense." The dean nodded understandingly.

"Out of all the possibilities we could use… I couldn't think of anything, but then I thought…"

"What Halley?" the dean encouraged her.

"If this wasn't the default equation… then it could have gone wrong somewhere before this," she pointed toward the board.

"So I was thinking," she reached for a paper she had and started writing something.

"These are many options how it could have to be before, but I decided to go on with this one," she showed it to the dean, "which works on the assumptions that it was wrongly assumed to be it solve it through that way…"

"But now, if you look at it… it's not so hard anymore, to solve it, isn't it?" The dean nodded again.

"Amazing job, my dear," he applauded her, "we were working on this for so long and I can now see what went wrong."

"Does this mean she gets the place?" Halley's father quickly jumped to them.

"Well," the old man chuckled, "if she wants it, it's hers." The girl was standing there, frozen. This could be it. She could be at the team as she always dreamed.

Being part of new explorations, new technology, that would once travel great distances. To another planets and even beyond them. But that wasn't her dream anymore.

She wasn't that girl anymore.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

It was already a week she was with her parents. She hasn't heard from the Squad and neither managed to find a way to contact them. Being under constant supervision, she had no chance to buy a stamp to send the letter she had already written.

And the old dean, Mr Emrys, Halley wasn't sure if she could have trusted him. Her parents probably paid a lot of money to him, to make sure that if Halley ever spoke up about the Squad, no one else would have found out.

So that was a blind end as well.

 

But as she soon found out, the old man was kind. Whenever in the next few weeks they were in the class and the dean could sense that Halley was being tired or simply too frustrated, when something wasn't working out, he told her to take a short break.

He brought her biscuits and chocolates or any other sweets. Some days he would take his lunch and sit with Halley in the class, telling her funny stories from the school, occasionally some math jokes but no matter what, the girl could never smile.

She wanted to, she really wanted to smile and laugh, but… it was too soon. She was still grieving. Of course, she had to focus on the research because she wanted to keep the Squad safe, but when no one was looking… she grieved.

There were many memories she had. Anywhere where she looked, it reminded her of her friends and family. The papers thrown all over Mr Emrys' table reminded her of the Twins, who always left papers with their arithmetical problems. Which only them and Halley could understand.

Even the name of the dean, Mr Emrys, reminded her of the nights when Joseph told her about the Arthurian legends. About Merlin. Sometimes she even thought that the name wasn't a coincidence.

Because he was kind. He really was. Mr Emrys seemed to be the only person who truly cared about Halley. He would ask about her day, keep her company… being the only friend she seemed to have at the moment.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"It has been a week already!" Joseph shouted desperately.

"She said she would text us or just find a way to contact us!"

"Joseph calm down..." Alec tried, but the boy wasn't having it.

"I am calm!" he groaned.

"We all want to want her, alright? And shouting right now is not going to help us!" Alec reasoned.

"How can you be so calm! They kidnapped her! They forced her to leave!" The man was looking at the boy silently.

The whole Squad and Magnus with Alec were standing in the living room, all of them just returned from school or work and everyone was on edge.

"Yes," Alec forced himself to stay calm, "I am aware of that, but running around isn't going to help her."

"We need some plan-"

"So figure something out! You always do!" Joseph cried at him.

"I am trying Joseph, I am," with that he left the room, quietly closing the door behind himself. Magnus sighed.

"Joseph you can't be so harsh at him, it's not his fault," he spoke up quietly, but the younger boy ran to his room as well, slamming the door behind himself.

"I will talk to him," Jack promised, "You talk to Alec."

 

He knocked at the door before he opened it quietly. The younger man was sitting in the corner of the room, hiding his head between his arms, curled into a small ball.

"Oh Alec," Magnus sighed, sitting on the floor next to him.

Alec immediately put his arms around Magnus, sniffling quietly.

"He's just angry… we are all. But he knows you are trying. We all are," he brushed Alec's hair carefully, "and we will figure it out, we will find her."

"But the police won't help us, she's their daughter… who else can help us?" He sighed.

"I don't know," Magnus whispered, "but I know, that she will come back."

"Thank you, Magnus," Alec looked up at him.

"I know you never signed up for all of this drama, but thank you for not leaving."

"I could not, even if I wanted to… you are my family Alec, I worry about the Squad almost as much as you and I am going to help you as much as I can."

"I am glad I found you," Alec confessed quietly, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, you are not alone, you have Catarina and Ragnor… and Raphael,…"

"Yeah, but they are not you Magnus, you were always my best friend."

Before the older man could say anything, there was a quiet knock at the door. Both men looked up and Alec quickly stood up, when Joseph walked in.

"I will… go make dinner," Magnus said quietly, leaving the room.

"I am sorry," the boy sniffled once Magnus was gone.

"I know it's not your fault… it's just… I am so angry… and scared…"

"I know," Alec murmured, walking toward him.

"I know, but I promise we will bring her back," with that, he pulled the boy in a tight hug.

"We will bring her back," he promised once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sorry emotionally drained to write anything*


	39. I've seen her around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and the Squad are looking for Halley, who meanwhile finds a new friend, who might could help her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHHH oh my god *I'm completely calm* *no, not really* *I have the math exams tomorrow and I'm freaking out* *like only 20 people from the whole school are taking them and there are only two other girls except me*

It was two weeks ago when she walked out of the flat and never returned, living with her parents in the hotel, because buying a flat was a waste of money because they even weren't going to stay there for so long.

It was another day at the university, Halley spent the whole day calculating many problems the team had, occasionally consulting them with Mr Emrys. But it wasn't making sense. Nothing was. There was no logic in what she was doing.

"It's not working!" she groaned frustratedly.

"Halley…"

"No!" Halley shouted, "It's not- It doesn't make sense!"

"Let's take five, alright?" the old man offered.

"I don't need five! I need to be fucking alone!" she screamed.

"Okay," Mr Emrys, whispered quietly, "okay."

With that, he left the room quickly and Halley was finally alone. The girl ran to the window, sitting on the stool and started crying.

"It's too much," she sobbed, "it's too much."

She wasn't sure how much time has passed, but when she calmed down a bit, she reached for her bag and pulled out the diary. She listed through it, looking at the tickets from cinemas, zoos, theatres, museums and so on.

Then she reached the last page, she sniffled, taking the photo in her hands. The Squad was smiling at her from the picture. She smiled, her fingers lingering over the photo.

"How are you guys?" she asked quietly.

"Are those your friends?" Mr Emrys asked, standing in front of her, holding a bag full of sweets in it. Halley gasped, quickly closing the book and hiding it in the bag.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?"

The Dean sighed as he sat on the chair next to Halley, putting the bag with the sweets on the ground.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, you know?" he assured her, picking up a chocolate bar out of the bag, offering one to Halley.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your relationship with your parents," he spoke up quietly. Halley took the bar and opened it, eating it slowly, "they don't seem to be a good ones." The girl shook her head.

"Is the book something you want to keep away from them?" Halley looked at him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell them, if you want, I can be your friend, alright? If you need someone to talk to, I am here, alright?"

"A friend of mine, my boyfriend actually," Halley spoke up quietly, "he used to tell me the Arthurian legends," the old man chuckled and it surprised Halley, "Merlin, the sorcerer… they called him Emrys." The dean nodded.

"He was kind and friendly, he was smiling really a lot," he smiled at her and Halley continued, "you kind of remind me of him, you know, Merlin… you have this look in your eyes. Like you have seen so much…"

"Like you are waiting for some sort of miracle to happen, to find someone you can help because Arthur is gone… Are you him?" The man was watching her with a kind smile.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he answered with another question.

"I trust you," Halley decided in the end, pulling out the book out of her bag.

"This is the Squad," she explained to Mr Emrys, "and Alec with Magnus… they are my family," she chuckled sadly, looking up at the man.

"So… these people, they aren't your parents?" Mr Emrys asked, confused.

"They are, just… not anymore," Halley sighed.

"We have time Halley, this is visibly more important than solving math problems-"

"But my parents…"

"Don't worry, I have your back."

"Alright, I will tell you. I will tell you everything."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"I have an idea!" Magnus ran into the apartment one night. It was a week and a half since Halley disappeared and there were still no news from her. Everyone looked up at him and Alec frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Luke Garroway," Magnus announced proudly, but no one understood him.

"Who's that?" his boyfriend asked with slight confusion.

"He's the man who helped me to find Asmodeus… he- we could ask him for help."

There was silence in the flat.

"What can we lose by asking?" Magnus tried. Alec thought about it, looking around at the Squad, at Joseph mostly.

"Alright," he agreed in the end, "let's give it a shot. Hopefully, he can help us."

 

As they agreed, Magnus called Luke Garroway and they set up a meeting with him and Alec for the next day. The Squad insisted on coming, but Alec didn't want to give them false hopes, so instead, he called Catarina and asked her to come to the flat, while they were gone.

The woman agreed, crying a lot due to the hormones and Alec suddenly realized that maybe it wasn't that good idea. In the end, he called Isabelle and asked her, since she was in more… stable mind mood.

His sister agreed, bringing Max with and some CD's with movies to busy the Squad somehow, while Alec with Magnus were gone.

 

"You ready?" Magnus asked Alec caringly when they reached the building, where they were supposed to meet Luke Garroway.

"I have been better," Alec sighed, taking Magnus' hand and squeezing it lightly.

"But we have to do this. For Halley."

"For Halley," Magnus smiled at him and knocked at the door. A few seconds later an older man opened and smiled at them.

"Luke Garroway," he introduced himself, shaking Alec's hand.

"Magnus, good to see you again," he shook his hand as well, "please come in." Opening the door widely, he let them inside.

"Take a seat," he told them, walking to the bar, "do you want a tea? Coffee?"

Alec shook his head, but Magnus smiled at Mr Garroway.

"A glass of water if we can."

"Of course." When he put the glasses in front of them, he sat behind his table and looked at them.

"So how can I help you, gentlemen?"  he asked them and Magnus looked at Alec, nodding at him, encouraging him to start.

"Well, the thing is, Mr Garroway-"

"Please, call me Luke."

"Okay, Luke, the thing is that about 5 years ago…"

"I started looking after a bunch of kiddos, who were from… bad situated families, such as parents alcoholics… drug addicts… you get the picture right?" Luke nodded, "And about 2 years ago a girl Halley joined us."

Alec paused and Alec squeezed his hand to show him his support.

"It's alright, take your time," Luke assured him.

"You could say that Halley is very special… extraordinary… meaning that she is unusually smart for someone of her age.

"But she doesn't want to be. Her parents forced her to take a part in the hardest researches and studies, but when she was living with us, she was just an ordinary child, equal to the rest of the Squad.  As she wanted to be." The men were looking at each other.

"Oh, I see, so her parents have now taken her away to use her… skills for their own purposes?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Alec nodded, "and the police refused to help us because she's their daughter and so they had reason to take her…"

"To put it that way," Magnus spoke up for the first time since the discussion began, "but we know she went there against her will."

"How do you know that? We can't do this only based on some predictions."

"She left us this," Alec reached for something in his coat, "we found it on the table when she left," he handed him the letter Halley left behind.

The man opened it and started reading it quietly, once he finished he looked up at them with a sigh.

"Oh that poor girl, well this definitely is a proof for us that she didn't leave willingly."

"So you'll help us?" Alec asked, a sign of hope in his voice.

"Of course I will," Luke agreed, "that's my job, after all, find missing people."

"But?" Magnus frowned, there was always some but. Oh god, he hoped he was wrong.

"But…" Luke sighed. He was not wrong.

"We can't just straight up jump in there," he told them, "I can find her, I have access to the police database…"

"But we need a plan. So when we find her, we make sure that anything like this won't happen again."

"Okay, what can we do?" Alec asked quickly.

"I will do anything. Anything I have to, to get her back."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"Oh dear," Mr Emrys sighed, once Halley finished her story, "that's quite a lot to process, how are you holding up?" Halley shrugged.

"It's hard," she confessed quietly, "but I don't have a choice. I can't do anything."

"There's always a choice. Sometimes you can't, or you don't want, to see it, but there is." Halley looked up at the old man.

"I will do my best young lady, I will try to help you to figure this out, no person should be forced to live his life somehow."

Before Halley could say anything, the door to the room opened and Halley's parents entered.

"Why aren't you working?" the woman asked and Mr Emrys stood up, facing them.

"Good afternoon to you as well."

"Halley was working especially effectively today, so we already finished all our work for today," he told them.

"Good," the woman hissed, "then prepare more work for tomorrow," she ordered him.

"Halley, we are leaving."

The dean turned back to Halley and put his hand on her arm, squeezing it lightly.

"I will find a way to get you away from here," he whispered, so only she could hear him.

"Good job today, young lady," he spoke up louder to put the act on.

"Thank you, sir," she said with a polite smile, hiding the book in the bag and following her parents out of the classroom.

 

"What problems were you solving today?" Her father asked her once they were out of the university campus.

"Nothing you would have understood," Halley retorted harshly, walking toward the car.

"Halley!" her mother shouted at her, clearly refusing to accept that as an answer.

"We were working on Honors abstract algebra, happy now?" with that she slammed the car door behind herself as she sat on the seat.

Her parents followed her in the car, her father sitting behind the wheel. As the car drove out, Halley turned her head away and looked outside as they were passing the many streets of the city.

She watched the people outside. All of them walking somewhere. Home. To their families. Probably. Everyone was rushing. Running on the tram station, or even train. None of them took the time to look around.

The city was truly beautiful at that time of day. Halley remembered how somedays after school she and Joseph simply walked around, wandering in the streets, getting lost. Enjoying the atmosphere of the old city.

She quickly dried her tears, forcing herself to think about something happier. It was better for everyone.

 

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"There is a way," Luke told them, "if she was lawfully your daughter, then you wouldn't have to ever worry about her again."

"You want me to adopt Halley but for that-"

"we need the parents," Luke nodded.

"If we find, and we will, Halley, we can take this whole thing to the court…"

"Again," Alec murmured quietly, only for Magnus to hear.

"We will fight not only for Halley to return but also for the possibility of you becoming her legal guardian."

"In that case, she would never be threatened from her parents again, unless they would have wanted to be sued. Which I suppose… they don't." Alec nodded.

"Okay, we can do that, I mean we have to ask Halley, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"But how do we find her?" Magnus asked quietly.

"I have my ways," Luke told him.

"How about you give me some photo and I can try and ask around."

"We can't do it publicly, what if her parents find out?"

"Don't worry, Alec, I promise I will do so in a private matter with my street contacts. Those people know their way around."

"Can we go with you?" Alec quickly asked. Magnus squeezed his hand carefully.

"Alec, I don't think that's a good idea…" but the younger man wasn't listening to him.

"We can cover bigger area if we split up." Luke looked at him and then at Magnus.

"He's actually right, and since this is not an official investigation… the more the better."

"Fine," Magnus resigned, "I will come with you. Just tell us how it works."

"Alright," Luke stood up, putting the picture in the printer, scanning it and printing two more pictures. Then he walked to his desk and opened his laptop.

"First, tell me Halley's full name, and her parents' names as well, I will check of they travelled anywhere… out of the country…" Alec quickly told him all the information and Luke went through the database but found nothing.

"That's good news actually," Luke assured them, "it means that she is still in the country." Alec nodded nervously, clutching Magnus' hand.

"So, what we will do now, is to go to the streets and ask if anyone saw her."

"But wouldn't that take years? She's just a girl, no one will pay attention to her." Luke scoffed.

"People we are about to ask, they _pay attention_ it's just about to know who to ask."

"Who are we asking then?"

"People of streets," Luke told them, "shall we go?" he asked, taking his coat, walking toward the door.

"You mean, like… homeless people?" Magnus asked and Luke nodded.

"Kind of, yeah, that's my pack if you put it that way."

"If they don't want to answer you, just tell them you're working for me," he explained to them.

"They know each other among them, so they will ask around and eventually and hopefully give us some good news."

 

With that Luke told them about some more tips and which places to visit since they were the more frequentable and there was a possibility of Halley showing up and then they said their goodbyes.

It was going to be a long day, Alec sighed, looking at Magnus, who smiled at him to show him some support.

"We will find her," he promised, taking Alec's hand, "and we will bring her home. _You_ will." Alec chuckled sadly.

"What would I do without you?" he asked quietly.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

When Halley returned to the university the next day, Mr Emrys was already waiting for her there, writing another math problem at the board. Her parents bid their goodbyes and left the classroom soon.

Even after their departure, the old man continued writing some equations at the board, that for a while Halley got scared, that the events of yesterday never really happened. That was until the man chuckled quietly and turned his gaze to her.

"Good morning, young lady," he smiled at her, brushing his hand over his trousers to clean them.

"I hope you slept well, we have a lot of planning to do."

"What are you talking about?" Halley frowned.

"I am talking about finding a way to get you away from them," the old man grinned at her, "did you really think I would let them keep you? Since I have seen how much you care about your other family."

With that, he jumped to his bag and pulled out his computer.

"Come here," he figured her and the girl stood next to him, looking at the computer's screen.

"I did some research," Mr Emrys told her, "to find out a way how to get you away from your parents."

"I mean, you said your family was probably going looking for you, right?" Halley nodded.

"Then we shall trust them that they will find you, so let us focus instead on the way, how to get you away from your parents."

"Running away is pointless, you would spend your whole life running. Once again, pointless. So instead we need to find a way to keep them away. You said that the previous court didn't help…" Halley shook her head.

"We will need more. Let's start with kidnapping. They are still your parents, which unfortunately kind of allows them to 'kidnap' you… so what if you weren't their daughter anymore?" Halley frowned.

"No… you don't mean…"

"Yes," Mr Emrys smiled.

"Let your friend adopt you, you said he's your family, so it shouldn't be a problem, hm? And you are adult so it doesn't really matter that much."

"But-"

"Your parents won't be your parents, so if they try to take you away, they would have to face prison."

"Makes sense," Halley whispered.

"Good," the old man smiled at her, "then we are moving to the next point, which gets trickier and that's them blackmailing you and threatening the…"

"Squad," Halley reminded him.

"Yes," the man thanked her, "what can we do about that? I don't believe that you have any actual proof of the threat?" he asked and the girl shook her head.

"Well… then it's just your word against theirs," he announced.

The girl's eyes watered.

"Oh no! My young lady, do not cry!" he rushed to calm her.

"I didn't intend to make you cry! We will find a way to make sure you will not suffer them anymore, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Mr Emrys chuckled.

"What is it?" Halley frowned confusedly.

"Nothing. I am just not used to be called _sir_ ," he confessed.

"What are you used to be called then?" The man chuckled again.

"You don't want to know, trust me," he smiled at her after a while.

"But Mr Emrys is just fine."

"Alright Mr Emrys, sorry."

"It's alright, dear," he assured her. Suddenly his phone pinged and he looked down, taking it out of his pocket, looking at the screen. Halley couldn't resist and took a peek at it as well.

_They are here,_ it said. She frowned, not understanding.

"Now, now, my dear," Mr Emrys spoke up, putting his phone back in the pocket.

"I need to do a simple task, which will take me nothing but a few minutes."

"If your parents pay us a visit, pretend to be working on this problem," he pointed at the board, "and tell them that I needed to use the loo."

He didn't even wait for Halley's answer and he was out of the door.

Halley stood there alone, blinking quickly in confusion. It seemed that she had nothing else to do, so she turned to the board and started solving the problem.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

They were outside for almost three hours already, without any success so far. Magnus tried being supportive, he really did, but he hated seeing Alec like that, getting his hopes up, only for them to be crushed almost immediately.

"That's the last one we are talking to," Magnus announced to Alec, "then I am dragging you back to the flat, even if it's against your will if I have to!" Alec frowned at him.

"I can't just stop looking for her!" he argued.

"And I can't watch you getting your hopes up and then lose them!" Magnus argued back, "let Luke do his job! Please! Just come back home with me." Alec looked at him and chuckled quietly.

"Home?" he asked with trembling voice.

"Yes," Magnus smiled at him kindly, "home."

The moment was destroyed by an old man crushing into Alec.

"Sorry, sorry!" the man quickly excused, reaching down for the picture that fell out of Alec's hand, frozing a bit as he looked at it. "Do you know her?" Alec asked with another hope.

"Yes," the old man murmured, "I have seen her around," he told them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm completely leaving to you who Mr Emrys is, I wrote it in a heat of the moment, but I guess we will see where it goes?


	40. Unknown caller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is working on a way to help Halley with a new friend, they eventually come up with a solution (please read end note)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so I did the math exam (I don't know the results yet, but hopefully I passed) and I survived my first rugby game :D ayayay

"You know this girl?" Alec asked the old man, who looked up at him.

"I have seen her around, yeah."

"Can you please tell us where?"

The man frowned, "Why should I tell you? Is she in trouble?" he asked.

"Yes," Alec sighed, "please, she is in trouble and I want to help her."

"Oh do you now?"

"Please sir, my name is Alec Lightwood, I am a friend of hers."

"You are too old to be her _friend._ "

"She's living with me, please sir."

"Ah please, do not call call me _sir._ "

Alec frowned at the man, "Alright, what do I call you? I don't even know your name."

"Call me your friend, I also want to help Halley," the man said and Alec froze.

"So you know her. I never told you her name."

"Indeed I know her, she's a dear friend of mine."

"How is she? Where is she? She must have mentioned me."

"She did Mr Lightwood, she indeed did, you as well, Mr Bane, I assume?"

Magnus nodded at him, "She is alright, don't you worry about her, worry about her parents, because they will not let go of her that easily."

"There must be a way, we are not giving up on her without a fight!"

"That is true and there is a way," the man nodded approvingly, "and I will help you as much as I can."

"Not that I am not thankful, but why?"

"Because the young lady is not only a friend of yours but mine as well."

"I am very happy to have you on our side, _monsieur_?" Alec tried hard not to call him sir again.

The old man chuckled, "And I am happy to finally meet you, I can see why Halley adores you so much."

Magnus looked at Alec with smile and saw the younger man blushing.

"Here," the man handed him a paper, "that is my phone number, when you figure out how to keep Halley away from her parents, call me."

With that he was gone and neither Magnus nor Alec knew where halley was.

But two things were sure, she was alright and she had a friend on her side.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"Good morning Mr Emrys," Halley smiled at the man as she entered the classroom the next morning.

"Good morning indeed Halley," the old man smiled at her, "are you ready for some problem solving?" The girl nodded hesitantly.

Her parents left soon as they always did and Halley turned to Mr Emrys with anticipation.

"Don't you worry, my dear," the man smiled, "your friends are already looking for a solution."

"How do you know?" she frowned.

"I met that friends of yours, Mr Bane and Mr Lightwood…" Halley gasped.

"Did you tell them? Are they coming for me?"

The old man shook his head, "My dear, patience is a virtue you must learn to survive."

"What do you mean! Why didn't you tell them!?"

"Calm down, young lady, everything has it's time-"

"But-"

"There are no buts, dear, we need to figure out how to free you of your parents, if your friends were to come here…"

"It would most definitely scare your parents and they would have taken you somewhere away and there would be a possibility that you would never see your friends again." Halley sighed, thinking about the man's words.

"You're right, I am sorry," she excused, "I just miss them so much."

"I understand my young friend, but stay strong for a little while and you will return to them." Halley looked at him with sad eyes.

"You are also waiting for someone, aren't you?" Halley suddenly realized, "Who is it? Did she ever came back?" The old man avoided her gaze, looking at the board.

"What should we solve today?" he changed the topic.

Halley wanted to ask him more about the woman he was waiting for, but one look from Mr Emrys and she knew she better leave it.

"What about that one?" She pulled out one of the papers with an equation written at it.

"Alright, let's do this," Mr Emrys agreed as he started writing it on the board.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Alec called Luke and arranged a meeting with him. It was time to do something about it and even if it meant that he was going to adopt Halley… maybe he could ask the rest of the Squad if they want him to adopt them as well?

He shook his head, of course not, he was doing it just for Halley's sake, of course the Squad didn't want him as their legal father. He was their friend, someone who allowed them to live their life as other children.

"Alec, good to see you," Luke smiled at him, inviting him in his office, "what brings you here?"

"Luke, hey," Alec greeted him, pulling off his coat, "sorry it's on such a short notice."

"No problem, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just needed to do something…" Alec scratched his neck nervously, "Uhm, Magnus said he already filled you in what happened with the man on the street…"

"Yes, he did, it's good to finally have some news about her."

"I suppose," Alec murmured, "anyway, I am here to talk about the… adoption thing," he nervously paced around the room."I mean… I am doing it for her… it's not like I am forcing anyone to do so…"

"It's alright Alec, you have every right to became her father, from what I have heard and I am sure there's so much more." Alec smiled at him tensely.

"Just, just tell me how it works, please." Luke nodded.

"Take a seat I will get the papers and explain it to you then." Alec forced himself to sit and sit still, but his leg kept bouncing nervously.

Luke put a glass of water in front of him, "Drink something, I don't want you to faint here," he tried to lighten the mood.

"Sorry, I don't know why I am freaking out to be honest," Alec confessed taking a sip of the water as Luke sat behind his desk.

"It's completely normal reaction Alec, taking care of children and becoming their father…"

"It's something completely different," Luke told him, looking at him kindly, "so of course you are allowed to be scared, but I can assure you that everything will be alright." Alec smiled at him.

"Thank you Luke."

"Alright, so now, how it works," he took a deep breath and started explaining.

 

After an hour, or two, Alec couldn't really say, Luke explained to him the whole process he planned in an attempt to help Halley.

It consisted of, first; finding Halley, but if the old man was truly their friend it shouldn't be a problem.

Second; They needed to consult Halley's parents. They had no real evidence of the threat as Alec found out from the old man, but he suggested they try to used the fact, that there was already a court before.

A court, where the parents weren't allowed to see Halley without her permission. Next point, Halley leaving under the threat of hurting Squad, again, there it was going to be word against word, but they had some chance at least.

Third; Alec has to adopt Halley, if she agrees of course, and then it shouldn't be a problem anymore. Of course they couldn't prevent the parents from trying something like that again, but if she wasn't legally theirs…

Then it would be considered a kidnapping and they could have gone to prison for few months… which seemed right, Alec thought bitterly, they deserve it for all the troubles we are going through because of them.

 

"Okay," Alec sighed, pulling out his phone and typing a quick message to the old man. _I need to talk to Halley,_ he texted him.

 

**< unknown>**

_Why?_

 

_We have found a way how to get her back and get her parents away from us,_ Alec quickly typed, sending it and waiting impatiently for the next answer.

 

**< unknown>**

_How?_

 

Alec groaned, why can't he just give the phone to Halley already? _We have a plan for the court with some valid points and then I will adopt Halley. I mean… if she wants me to. That's why I need to talk to her._

He started nervously pacing around the room. It were already three minutes and there was no answer yet. Alec unlocked the phone and wanted to type another message, when an unknown number started calling him.

The young man picked it up quickly, "Hello?" he asked, trying to sound… calm, which he was not.

"Alec? It's me, it's Halley," the girl on the other side chuckled. Alec couldn't help but to laugh quietly, the tenseness calming down.

"Oh my god, it's so good to heat your voice," the girl chuckled, "how are you? How's the Squad?" she started asking quiestion after question.

"We are good Halley, everyone misses you and we are doing everything in our powers to bring you back."

"Thank you," the girl whispered and Alec could hear the smile in her voice. Then he heard the old man to whisper something to the girl and she excused to him, before returning back to the call.

"We don't have much time," she told him, "what's the plan?"

"Well, that's actually why I am calling you," Alec said, nervously stratching his neck, "we have a plan how to get you back. Forever."

Halley chuckled chuckled, "How?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, for beggining… I would have to adopt you," Alec said carefuly.

"I mean, I would love to, but only if you want it. So it's up to you Halley… and even if you don't agree with it, I promise I will find another way to help you, I promise-"

"Alec!" the girl interrupted him, "If you… if you really want to adopt me, and not only because of that…"

"I would be so happy."

"Really?" Alec chuckled.

"Yes!" Halley laughed.

"Okay," Alec smiled, not believing it , "okay… I wil prepare the papers."

Suddenly the girl squeaked and the call ended.

Alec frowned, "Halley?" he called her, even though she couldn't hear him.

He tried calling the number again, but no one picked it up.

"Shit," Alec cursed. Did her parents discover her? Was the old man working for them? Luckily few seconds later he got a message from him.

 

**< unknown>**

_Her parents came, but they don't know, everything's clear. Prepare the papers and I will come for them._

 

Alec brethed out, relieved that Halley was alright. _I will get them ready,_ he typed, _when and where do you want to pick them up?_

 

**< unknown>**

_I can come to your restaurant, just text me when, I'll be there._

 

Alec frowned, how did he know where he was working? Halley probably told him. Alec shrugged for himself and sent quick _OK._ With that he said goodbye to Luke and headed home. There was something else he needed to take care of.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Halley thought she would faint from the excitement. Alec wanted to adopt her! She wanted to say something more, but suddenly Mr Emrys snatched the phone away from her, hiding it in the pocket.

She turned around to ask him, why he took it from her, when the door opened and her parents entered the classroom.

"Good afternoon," they greeted them and Halley had to try hard not to wince.

Mr Emrys smiled at her parents and looked at Halley.

"Off you go," he told her, "continue solving that problem," he handed her randomly one of the papers. Halley put on an act as well, taking the paper from him, she walked to the board and started counting.

Meanwhile the man pulled out his phone and started typing something. They were pretending to be solving one math problem atfer another until Halley's parents got bored and decided to finish the class for that day and go home.

 

When Halley returned the next day, Mr Emrys wasn't there yet. The girl frowned, he was always there before her. Did her parents know? Did they changed her teacher? When she turned around, her parents looked confused as well.

So it wasn't their doing… Halley took a deep breath, because she had to protect him.

"Mr Emrys sure just overslept," she told them and with pretended joy she walked toward the desk, where she knew the old man kept the math problem waiting to be solved.

When her parents saw Halley working at the problem as if nothing was happening, they left the room and Halley sighed, worried, where the old man was.

 

"I am here!" The man announced about half an hour later, running in the class, "I am here, sorry my dear," he was breathing hardly, "I hope your parents weren't much worried?" Halley shook her head.

"Where were you?" She asked quietly. "I was getting you a ticket for your way home," he smiled at her.

"What do you mean? Halley frowned and the old man pulled out a papers out of his bag.

"These, my dear, are your ticket out of this hell."

Halley snatched the papers away from him and looked at them.

"Those are the adoption papers!" shouted excitedly, "Oh my god! It's happening! It's really happening!" The old man was smiling at her kindly.

 

"You are going to leave tomorrow morning, alright? Just stay strong for one last day," Halley nodded.

"I can do that… I don't know how to say thank you."

"You don't have to say thank you, just stay with your family, alright?" Halley nodded.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked him and the man shrugged.

"Hopefully not," he told her, when he saw the hurt flash in Halley's eyes, he continued, "meaning young lady, that I am here only because you were in trouble."

"And unless you are in trouble again, we don't need to see each other."

"Oh," Halley sighed, "but there are still so many things you haven't told me. Who are you? Who is the woman you are waiting for? Wh-"

"Now now young lady, have I not asked you if it's better to not know?" Halley sighed.

"Just tell me who is she, that woman you are waiting for, is she alright? Is she in love with someone else? Why can't you talk to her? Be with her?"

"He is a very good friend of mine… or used to be, I haven't seen him for a long time."

"Oh," Halley sighed, "I am sorry, I didn't know that… you know."

"Not many people do," the old man assured her, clearly lost in his thoughts.

"Tell me about him?" Halley asked quietly. Mr Emrys was watching her for few seconds before answering.

"He seemed snobbish, naive at first, but when you got to know him… he was kind and loyal. It was an honour to be his best friend."

"You clearly love him… why were you… just friends?" she asked carefully.

"Because it wasn't always acceptable for men to be together… we loved each other, we truly did, but we knew that we had no chance to be together, so we stayed friends. Best friends."

"Eventually he got married and… we were better as friends probably," he nodded, looking at Halley with sad eyes.

"And where is he now?"

"He is dead… for few years already."

"But I thought you said you were waiting for him…?"

"I am my young lady, death doesn't really mean an end. Maybe there is something after and hopefully he is waiting for me there."

"So you are actually looking forward dying," Halley realized.

"Maybe I am just not scared of it anymore," he shrugged.

"I hope you meet him again," Halley whispered, pulling him in a hug.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"I need to talk to you about the thing with Halley," Alec announced the Squad after dinner, "we have talked and agreed that I am going to adopt her," the Squad gasped.

"She agreed to it, of course!" Alec assured them quickly.

"It is not only because of this situation with her parents, but also I am very happy to adopt her…and so I talked to Luke Garroway, a friend who is helping us and we… if  any of you wanted me to… I mean…"

"What I am trying to say is, that it would be an honour for me to adopt any of you. You know, I hope you do know, that I love you all dearly and you are already like my children," Alec chuckled nervously.

"So… I am not pressuring anyone into anything, I just want you to know that the possibility is here, so if you want, we can talk to Luke and actually do it." There was silence around the table and Alec nervously looked at Magnus, who gave him approving smile.

"I don't want your answer now nor there isn't any specific date when I will want your answer… this is an open offer. Just when you decide- and no matter how, you can tell me, alright?" The Squad nodded.

"Very well… that's all I wanted to tell you. Any questions?" Another silence.

"Alright then," with that Alec stood up and walked in the kitchen to clean the dishes. Giving the Squad some space to think about it.

 

Suddenly Alec's phone started ringing. The man looked at the screen to see who it was. _An unknown number._ Alec frowned, walking to his bedroom, where was silence.

"Alec Lightwood speaking," he picked up the phone, but there was no answer.

"Hello?" Alec tried again, "Is everything alright?" But no one answered him, Alec sighed and wanted to end the call when he heard a quiet sniffle on the other side of the line.

He frowned, it sure was a sniffle.

"Hey, is everything alright?" he tried again, hoping for some sort of answer. The person only sniffled again, Alec frowned, thinking who could have called him. To whom did he give his number? And then he remembered.

Charlie.

"Charlie? Is that you?" Alec asked and the quiet gasp on the other side of the call confirmed his suspection.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Alec asked again, "Please talk to me, did something happen?" But the boy wasn't speaking.

"You don't have to worry about me," Alec assured him, "my wound is almost healed and it doesn't even hurt. To be honest, I already forgot about it…" he tried to calm him down, but the boy still wasn't talking.

"How are you Charlie? Are you okay?" Alec kept talking, giving the boy chance to say something.

"I am glad Charlie that you called, you know? My offer still stands, if you want, I can help you, you are still welcome here," he reminded him, "you know what?"

Alec told him the address of their flat.

"If you need somewhere to stay, you can come here, alright? I want to help you Charlie. If you let me."

Before he could say anything else, the call ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that some of you thought that Charlie is the bad one, but I promised he's not :) Also next chapter is the last one for part 2!!!!   
> So I have a question: Should I post part 3 right after part 2 ends, meaning that you would have to wait a longer time for part 4 which I haven't written yet. Or should I take a small break, before posting P3 and so have more time to write P4, so after part 3 you wouldn't have to wait so long for it?


	41. Moving in, moving out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halley's working on her way back, Alec has a question for Magnus and in the end, there's an unexpected visitor. (READ NOTES)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I changed Caleb's name to Maxmilian (Will make sense in P4) sorry for that, also read end notes!

This was it. The day, when Halley was going to leave.

She was smiling the whole morning and it slightly confused her parents, but not that it mattered. Halley was leaving. Nothing else mattered that day.

She packed only the most important things she needed in her bag and actually urged her parents to hurry up and go to the university. Wonder how did they still didn't realize that something was wrong. All of them entered the classroom and Halley smiled at the old man.

"Good morning," she greeted him and the man nodded at her.

"Indeed a good morning it is a young lady," he told her, "won't you stay a bit longer?" he asked Halley's parents when he saw them heading toward the door.

Halley frowned at him, but the man ignored her.

"Halley, how about you go solve some problem, hm?" he nudged into her, handing her a paper with an equation. The girl was still frowning at him, but the man grinned at her.

She looked down at the paper and chuckled, under the equation, there was written a small note in Mr Emrys' handwriting.

_Someone is coming to get your parents, they should be here soon._

"Mother, father," she looked up at them, "stay for a few minutes."

They looked at each other and shrugged, "Why not," they agreed in the end, sitting in the first row, watching Halley solving an equation, which seemed extremely complex to them, but if the girl thought so as well, she didn't seem like it.

Smiling as she was writing numbers, counting in her head, occasionally consulting it with the old man, a few minutes passed in a calm mood. Then someone knocked at the door.

Halley froze, her heart beating as crazy.

This was it. Either it was going to work out, or she was never going to see the Squad and Alec again. Looking at Mr Emrys, who offered her a kind smile, she tried to calm down a bit, focusing on the board instead.

It was a man and a woman. They entered the room, smiling at everyone innocently. But Halley and Mr Emrys knew better.

"Good day, I am Mr Emrys," the old man smiled at them and they nodded.

"We are coming from the Department of Social and Legal Protection of Children," the woman announced, "if I am not mistaken, we are here to talk to Halley and her parents?" And the parents who frowned started slowly walking toward the door.

Fortunately, the man from MPSV stood in front of it and so preventing them from leaving.

"Could anyone please care to explain what's going on?" the woman continued.

 

And that's how it began.

The guy took Halley's parents away to the police station for an investigation, while the woman took Halley back to the hotel, let her take her stuff and drove her back to Alec's flat. Here she talked to Alec and explained what was happening.

An investigation was set, Alec showing them the adoption papers, Halley talking about the cause of her leaving the Squad, the threads her parents had said. Everyone was noticed to appear at the court, testifying.

The Squad had already gone through it once, so it wasn't anything new and they weren't so nervous. This time the acts from Halley's parents were worse and there were many things playing into their cards.

They had a much bigger chance to win it this time and actually get some sort of punishment for her parents. Probably in the form of prison or community sentence. Either way, they would hopefully finally get away from them.

 

In the end, it took a month.

It was long 32 days when Halley was living partly back at the flat and partly at the MPSV centre before the trial would end, so they would make sure she wasn't going to disappear before the case was solved.

 

Halley was legally Alec's daughter now. Her-not anymore-parents were forbidden to contact Halley again without Alec being there (and as it was set from before, by which they violated yet another rule).

And on top of it, they had to pay a huge amount of money to Alec and the Squad (Alec accepted it, but never used it. It wasn't money they needed, they didn't need to live in luxury after all). Halley didn't even say goodbye to them, leaving with her better family.

 

And after dealing with it all, Halley and Joseph announced that they wanted to move out of the flat, to start a new chapter of their lives- in their own flat. The Squad -and mostly Alec- were shocked to hear that, but after a long discussion, the younger man embraced it.

There was no real rush as the young couple started looking for an acceptable flat in the nearby of Alec's flat because the younger man was most definitely not letting them move to the other side of the city. After all, it was the first time for him.

With Maximilian leaving against his will and then the unfortunate accident, Alec never really had to say goodbye to any of the children he took in. And now even two of them at the same time were leaving, well don't blame Alec for being grumpy about it.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"You know," Alec spoke up quietly, both men lying in the bed, Alec reading a book, his glasses slipping every few minutes, Magnus' head lying on Alec's chest as he drew ornaments into Alec's pale skin.

"I have been thinking…"

"Mhm, what about?" Magnus murmured, pressing a small kiss on the warm skin.

"About your flat." Magnus frowned, looking up at Alec.

"What about it?"

"Well… you are not exactly… living there anymore…"

Magnus grinned at Alec, not saying anything, "I was thinking that maybe… we could give it to Halley and Joseph since they are thinking about leaving here anyway…" the older man chuckled.

"Oh, Alexander. Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?" Alec put down the book, looking at Magnus.

"Look, I know that all this is new. And the Squad can sometimes get too much. This flat is never empty and you are never alone nor have some quiet…"

"Darling..."

"And I know that we aren't together for that long, but I would- I really like having you here, you know? Waking up with you by my side and you drinking my coffee,"

"Alexander…"

"Hell even the Squad teasing us all the time, because it's worth it, you are worth it."

"Alexander!" Magnus tried it again but the younger man kept babbling, so Magnus leaned in and silenced him with a kiss.

"Yes," he said, once Alec finally silenced, "yes, yes and yes Alec, I would love to move in with you."

"And everything other than you is just an amazing bonus." The younger man grinned at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Magnus pulled him into another kiss.

This was it, Alec thought, a new chapter of his own life. All those years he waited for someone to come into his life and turned it upside down. And Magnus did. Changing it whole, but for better.

"I love you so much," Alec whispered.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Halley walked to the university campus, heading straight to the Math faculty, looking for Mr Emrys.

She hasn't seen him since the day he helped her to escape from there. He was going to be happy to hear, that Halley is back with her family.

Walking to the reception she smiled at the woman whom she passed every morning. "Hello Mrs Johnson," she smiled at her, "I am here to see Mr Emrys, is he around?" The woman frowned at her.

"Good day to you too Halley, although, I am sorry, who did you say you were looking for?" she asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Mr Emrys, the dean of this faculty?" Halley chuckled.

"I don't know anyone by that name."

"At least not here." The girl frowned, unpleasant feeling spreading through her body.

"But it has to be! I was meeting him here for a few weeks, don't you remember?" The secretary shook her head, going through her papers.

"It says here that you were seeing Mr Robert," she told her and Halley raised her eyebrows, maybe he had more names?

"Yes, that's who I meant," she chuckled nervously, "I keep confusing the names…"

The secretary nodded, even though she didn't look really convinced, "That is cabinet number 322, up the stairs, turn left, on the right side."

"Thank you," Halley smiled at her and ran up the door, turning to the left.

Finding the door wasn't really hard. She knocked, already smiling, excited to see the dean again. To her surprise, the man who opened the door wasn't Mr Emrys. The girl frowned at him.

"Hi," she blurted out, "I'm Halley, I'm looking for Mr-"

"Mr Robert, yes that's me," the man smiled at her, shaking her hand, "I am sorry, I know we were supposed to begin our research weeks ago, unfortunately, I was sick, but it is good to finally meet you. Where are your parents?"

Halley frowned. That was not happening. Mr Emrys wasn't her teacher? Was she supposed to work with Mr Robert the whole time? Who was Mr Emrys then? …but it couldn't be? How did her parents… or anyone else, for the matter of a fact, not realize?

The girl shook her head, confused, "Yes, right…" she stammered, "well, I am here to tell you that I have to refuse your kind offer." The man frowned at her.

"Oh is that so? What happened? I am sure that we can offer you better deal…?"

Halley shook her head again, "That's not it, something else, more important came up… so yeah… nice meeting you, bye!" she blurted out, turning around on her heel and running down the stairs and out of the building.

"What is happening?" she asked quietly as she walked toward the tram stop.

"I know he was real… where is he?" she continued murmuring as she stood on the tram stop, people around her not paying any attention to her.

And suddenly there it was, the feeling. She just knew. Looking up, Halley gasped.

He was standing there. Mr Emrys. Their eyes met and the old man smiled at her kindly, nodding slightly. Halley stepped forward, wanting to cross the street to talk to him.

There was a loud honking and someone harshly pulled Halley back, the tram passing her by just centimetres.

The girl gasped in shock. When the tram disappeared from her view, the man was gone.

And Halley couldn't help but laugh. This was it. He was gone and Halley was alright.

_Are you sure you want to know? The man asked._

_But I thought you said you were waiting for him…?_

_Death doesn't really mean an end._

_Maybe I am just not scared of it anymore_

_Hopefully not, meaning young lady, that I am here only because you were in trouble._

She was safe. Maybe she won't ever see Mr Emrys again, but she was safe. Who he was, Halley didn't know, he might have been really _the_ Emrys, but maybe it was just an illusion. An act of a man, who helped her, when she needed it the most.

_I hope you meet him again._

Still smiling, Halley headed home. Alec with Magnus prepared a celebration dinner. Magnus' moving in and Halley's and Joseph's moving out.

A new chapter of their lives beginning. Halley was looking forward to it.

 

"Is everything alright?" Joseph asked her when she returned and Halley shrugged.

"Yeah, I am just thinking."

"You seem to be thinking a lot these past few days."

"I think I am going crazy," Halley confessed quietly.

"Why would you say so?" Joseph frowned at her.

"Because I think- I met someone- I don't think he was real-" she mumbled, not sure what to say.

"What happened?" the boy asked understandingly and Halley smiled.

"Nothing. That's the thing. If it weren't for him, I- we probably wouldn't- I don't know how long it would take before I could return back here… if ever." She smiled at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes and Joseph hugged her.

"I wanted to go to him to say thank you for everything he had done for me. He was my friend in the time I needed it the most," she paused for a while, hugging him back, "but when I went there today, he was gone."

Joseph frowned, "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"I mean gone-gone. I went to the university today and I found out that the whole weeks I was attending the classes, the teacher I was supposed to be working with was sick."

"So that guy who you were working with was…?"

"Someone else and now he's gone…" Halley frowned slightly, "but I owe him a great deal."

"Well, I can try to help you find him?" Joseph offered, but Halley shook her head.

"I think he doesn't want to be found," she told him simply, "he has something else to take care of," she grinned at Joseph, taking his hand and lead them in the kitchen.

 

The rest of the Squad was already sitting around the table, waiting for Halley to join them. Alec made his famous Lasagne and a chocolate cake as a desert. The man raised his glass, looking at the Squad and then at Magnus.

"To the new beginnings, to family and let us meet here again," he smiled, tears shining in his eyes as he turned to Halley and Joseph. "Hay, Joseph, I wish you both a lot of luck, both in your life and school."

"We will miss you having you around," discreetly he wiped away his tears, smiling at them.

"Oh Alec," the girl sniffled, "we will miss you so much,"

"Don't worry, you are not getting rid of us that easily," Joseph assured them.

"We are still going to visit you every few days."

"You better," Alec chuckled, pulling Halley in a tight hug.

"Thank you for everything Alec," the couple told him, "for everything you have done for us…. And for the Squad."

The man dried his tears, Magnus squeezing his hand to show him support, "Oh gosh, my babies are leaving the house," Alec chuckled, half-jokingly.

"You still have us," Magnus assured him, pulling him down to sit on top of him.

"And _I_ am not going anywhere," he promised him, pecking him on the lips.

"You better," Alec teased him, grinning at him.

"We are not even leaving that far away!" Halley pointed out, "It's just 15 minutes from here!"

"Too far if you ask me," Alec joked, "we should start a new tradition, you know, something like 'Tuesday's dinners with the Squad'" he suggested.

"Every Tuesday?" the Squad frowned.

"What!?" Alec whined.

"It's a bit too often, isn't it?" Zoey tried, but Alec shrugged.

"I don't care."

"Make it every other Tuesday, like every two weeks," Magnus offered him. Alec gaped at him.

"How dare you to side with them, you're supposed to be with me!"

"Aww baby, don't be jealous," Magnus teased him,.

"I am not- I- You know what? I changed my mind, go away, I will ask Catarina to move in instead!" Alec stared at hima , smile already appearing on his lips.

"You know I can't," Magnus reminded him.

"What would you do without your heater? The nights are still cold," he raised his eyebrows at Alec, who pushed into him slightly.

"I will take Chairman Meow," he stuck out his tongue at him.

"Now that's just betrayal!" Magnus gasped.

"Who's jealous now, hm?" Alec grinned at him innocently.

"I will let you know that I am not jealous," Magnus scoffed, turning around, showing his back to Alec.

"Oh right, sorry, who's upset now, then, hm?"

Magnus shot him a stare, "Leave me alone, I am not talking to you." Alec smiled, putting his chair closer to Magnus, his arms sneaking around Magnus' waist, pulling him closer, pressing small kisses on the nape of Magnus' neck.

"Baby…"

"No," Magnus refused to turn around, "please forgive me," he continued, pressing kisses on Magnus' shoulder, slowly turning him back to himself. Once Magnus was facing him, he couldn't hold the smile anymore.

Alec smiled back at him, brushing his cheek softly, before pulling him into a kiss.

"I am not ever letting you go," he assured him.

 

At that moment someone knocked at the door. Alec frowned, looking at Theo, who was sitting the closest to the door.

"Can you please get it?" he begged him. The boy nodded and ran to the door, opening it.

Theo opened the door and frowned, there was standing a young, tall and slim boy. He was shaking and his longer black hair was wet, sticking to his forehead. He looked up at Theo and frowned, before collapsing into his arms.

Theo quickly surged forward, catching him into his arms, slowly pulling them down on the floor.

"ALEC!" he shouted, looking down at the boy. He slapped him lightly, trying to wake him up.

"Come on, wake up!" He muttered.

Alec walked into the hall and when he saw Theo sitting down next to Charlie, he gasped, running to them quickly.

"Charlie!" he called the unconscious boy, kneeling next to him.

 

**THE END OF PART 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, Part 2 behind us! Please tell me what you thought! I would love to know!!  
> Also, in the end I have decided to take a short break before posting part 3, because there are some problems with my final exams and posting is just a little bit too much for me.  
> But I promise that I will return with part 3 on the end of April or in half of May <3   
> Thank you everyone for an amazing support! For those who are commenting on my chapters repeatedly=> I love you guys!!! It means so much to me <333 for the rest of you, thank you so much for almost 900 kudos! You're awesome! See you soon!!! <3


	42. PART 3: Are you an angel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie goes to hospital and Alec has to solve a dilemma  
> (Read notes for part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys! MIssed you a lot! How are you doing? Anyway, here's part 3. I will be posting as always: Wednesdays and Sundays :)  
> I just wanted to warn you that in this part, there are going to be mentioned and being dealt with Drug addiction, Mental disorders and so on, so if you're uncomfortable with that, sorry :/  
> Also, I really hope I managed to portrait them well if there are's a wrong portrayal of them, please tell me and I will fix it :)  
> (Also n°2: anyone to beta my story? [Contact me here :)](https://ankabaiam.tumblr.com/)  
> (Also n°3: I reposted circa first 25 chapters and corrected, you can read them again since there were made a few (a lot) changes, but no huge changes that would change the whole story :)

"Charlie!" Alec gasped, shaking the young boy, "Shit, what's wrong with him?" "I'm calling the ambulance!" Magnus announced, disappearing in the living room.

Theo slapped Charlie lightly, trying to bring him back to consciousness. The boy coughed quietly, before opening his dark brown eyes, looking up at Theo.

"Oh hello there," he whispered, "am I in heaven already?" he asked.

"Are you an angel?" Charlie asked quietly again and Theo chuckled.

"No, I am not," he told him, brushing the hair out of his forehead and the boy sighed closing his eyes. "No, nonono, Charlie, open your eyes!" Theo urged, "You can't sleep now, alright?"

The boy's eyes opened again, looking at him.

"Talk to me Charlie, tell me something about you."

"There's nothing to talk about," Charlie whispered, "I fucked up, I am a fucked up, there's nothing interesting about me."

"Don't say that Charlie," Alec spoke up, "the ambulance is coming. You will be alright." the boy looked at him and his eyes watered.

"I am so sorry," he sobbed, "I didn't want to-"

"It's okay Charlie, it's alright."

"I should go," the boy tried to stand up, but Theo held him down.

"You're not going anywhere," Alec told him.

"But I am a mess, I will be a burden."

"Don't, Charlie, it is a good thing that you came, we can help you."

"I don't need your help," Charlie chuckled, looking back at Theo, "I have my guardian angel here…" Theo nodded, "Right, I am your guardian angel and I am not going to let you die today."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but you're doing a really bad job."

Theo frowned, looking at Alec, "Did it happen before?" the man asked him and Charlie looked at him.

"What?"

"Were you in a hospital before? Because you were sick?" The boy sniffled, looking at Theo.

"Well tell him," he encouraged him.

"Tell him what?" Theo asked.

"How many times you failed to protect me and I got to the hospital."

Theo scoffed, but when the boy continued watching him, he sighed, "I don't know okay? I lost count," he said, hoping Charlie would know.

"Yeah, that fits," the boy chuckled, "it's okay, really, I have lost count myself," he confessed quietly, "You're a shit guardian angel, did anyone tell you that?" Theo rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything, there was loud pounding.

The EMTs running up the stairs, Magnus walking in the hall to show them where to go. Once they sat around Charlie, both Theo and Charlie retreated in back, leaving them to do their work.

"What happened?" the older man asked.

"We don't know," Alec told them, "he knocked at the door and fainted soon after it."

"We called the ambulance immediately," Magnus added and both EMTs nodded, doing their work.

"Alright, we are going to take him to the hospital now," they announced a few seconds later, "Sir if you could come with us?" The older man asked him and Alec hesitantly nodded. The guys pushed up Charlie in the stretcher.

"Angel?" Charlie's quiet voice suddenly spoke up, "Please don't leave me."

Everyone looked at Theo, who felt the guilt consuming him. Alec shook his head slowly.

"I have to go," Theo told Alec, "I can't leave him alone now."

"Let's go!" the EMT told his partner and there was no time to argue. Alec and Theo followed them in the ambulance and drove off to the hospital, leaving the Squad behind.

 

After that everything was in a rush. From the second the ambulance stopped in front of the hospital and the EMTs pulled Charlie out, running in the hospital, where the doctors took over him and disappeared in the operation room.

Theo with Alec stayed in the waiting room alone, with no information about what‘s happening and what even happened to Charlie. Alec paced around the room, while Theo went to get them some coffee.

"You have any idea what's wrong with him?" Alec asked him, once Theo returned with the two cups of a warm drink and forced Alec to take one and sit down. The young boy looked up at him and shrugged, "I have few ideas," he confessed quietly.

"Such as?" Alec encouraged him and Theo sighed.

"Well, so it can be either alcohol overdose or…" 

"Yeah?" Alec frowned at him.

"Or," Theo continued quietly, "…drug overdose." Looking up at the man he shrugged. "I don't know Alec, we will have to wait and see."

Alec sighed and nodded. They sat there for a few more minutes in silence, before one of the doctors went looking for them.

"Alec Lightwood?" he asked, looking from him at Theo, "And… Angel?" the doctor frowned at them. Theo groaned silently.

"Anyway," the man shook his head, "we… the boy- Charlie is in stable condition now and you can see him first thing tomorrow…"

The younger man sensed that there was some but. There always is.

"But?" he asked in the end and the doctor nodded.

"I am sorry, what is your relationship to him?"

"He's living with us," Alec said without hesitation.

"Are there any relatives we can talk to?" Alec shook his head, "Just us,“ he told him.

"Then I have to tell you," the doctor said, stepping a bit on the side, away from the other people in the waiting room.

"Do you know if Charlie is a drug addict?" he asked them, "Is this the first time he was hospitalized because of a drug overdose?"

Both the man and the boy sighed.

It was a drug overdose.

"He mentioned being hospitalized before," Theo remembered.

The doctor nodded, "It wasn't good and the boy is lucky to survive, but if you care about him… you should probably try and find some facility… you know, for addicted people."

Alec sighed again, so now he knew what is it that hunts the young boy.

"Thank you, doctor," Alec forced himself to speak up.

"Of course Mr Lightwood, I would now suggest you go home and when you return tomorrow, we can talk about the possibilities."

 "That would be good,“ Alec nodded at him.

"Can I see him for a minute?" Theo asked quietly the doctor.

He must have probably seen the desperation in Theo's eyes because, in the end, he agreed, "But only for a minute."

Theo nodded, quickly following the man toward Charlie's room.

Alec waited outside, discussing more details with the doctor, while Theo walked inside the room, sitting next to Charlie, who looked so small in the hospital bed. As he quietly sat on the chair, he took Charlie's hand in his own.

He didn't even know why he just met him, they didn't officially know each other and on top of all that, Charlie thought that Theo was some sort of an angel. But holding Charlie in his arms, mortified that he was going to die…

Theo somehow felt responsible for him. Charlie opened his eyes slowly, looking down on his hand, which Theo was holding carefully, his gaze then focused at Theo.

"Oh Angel, hi," he whispered tiredly. "You didn't leave…" Theo could barely hear him.

"Of course I didn't, it's my job to look after you, isn't it?"

"Yeah… and you are pretty bad at it."

"Hey! You are still here, aren't you?" Theo scoffed, "You can just say 'thank you', you know?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you?" Charlie joked quietly, his eyes closing again.

"Get some sleep, I will be there when you wake up."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

When Theo with Alec returned the next morning, Charlie still slept. Alec went to get them some coffee and something to eat, while Theo sat on the chair next to the bed, opening his book. Who knows for how much longer is Charlie going to sleep.

He was reading only for a few minutes before he noticed the older boy stirred in the bed.  Looking up, his green eyes found Charlie's dark brown ones.

"Hi," he smiled kindly at him and the boy frowned.

"Hi… Angel?" his eyebrows furrowing even closer, "That can't possibly be your real name…?" he grimaced and the younger man chuckled.

"Finally coming to your sense, I see. I am Theo," he introduced himself.

Charlie nodded in response, but it didn't seem that he was going to introduce himself. Suddenly the older boy groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"I uh… I was supposed, I am looking for Lightwood… Alec Lightwood?" He sighed in the end.

Theo nodded, "He's just getting us some coffee and something to eat."

"Oh…" There was silence.

"What are you reading?" Charlie asked.

Theo noticed that he was looking much better than the previous night. He wasn't shaking so much anymore, his skin already got a healthier colour.

"To the Lighthouse, Virginia Woolf," he told him, showing him the book.

"Have you read it?" he asked when Charlie didn't say anything.

"Never finished reading it. Did they ever reached the Lighthouse?"

Theo chuckled, "Yes they do, but it's not really the point."

Charlie frowned at him, "Then what is?" he asked quietly, Theo looked at him for a few seconds, not breaking the eye contact.

"Well, the Lighthouse itself is presenting something like a way forward, navigating your way through the rough water, which can symbolize any problems one has. The book itself is a story about a few people achieving their dreams."

Charlie was watching him with wide eyes, "I never realized that" he said in the end. Before Theo could answer, the door opened and Alec walked in, holding two cups and a bag full of pastries.

"Oh, hi, good morning," Alec smiled at him, "how are you feeling?" Charlie immediately avoided his gaze, looking down at his hands, fidgeting with the blanket nervously. Alec sighed.

"Theo, could you give us a minute?"

The boy nodded, taking the coffee and pastries from Alec and quietly leaving the room. Once they were alone, Charlie finally looked up, even though still not meeting Alec's eyes.

"I am sorry," he murmured, "You can just leave me here if it's too much of a burden."

Alec shook his head, "It is not a burden Charlie, I told you to call, or to come and I am really glad you did, alright?" The boy finally looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"Why are you being so kind? I literally stabbed you."

"Yes, but it's behind us now, alright? It doesn't even hurt anymore, okay? Don't worry about it."

The boy shook his head, "I am really trying, you know?" he whispered, "To stop it, I don't want to do it anymore… But those guys yesterday… they forced me to take more, they said it was just a small dose…" Charlie coughed, "it wasn't…" Alec figured by now, that Charlie was talking about the drugs.

"The doctors told me that it would be the best for you if I found you some sort of facility… where you could overcome the… addiction."

The boy's eyes shot wide eye, "No, Alec, please!" he gasped, crying.

"Charlie, Charlie! Calm down, it's just an option, alright?" The boy was almost hyperventilating, so Alec sat on the bed next to him and took Charlie's hands in his own, "Look, if you don't want to, you can stay with us as well."

"It was hell," Charlie whispered almost inaudibly, "I can't… can't return there, please Alec, I will do anything, I can't return there!" One of the nurses ran in the room, checking on Charlie and stopped the beeping machine.

"What happened there, Charlie?" Alec asked quietly. Something was wrong, something horrible must have happened there.

The boy only shook his head, "Hell. Nightmare. Pure agony."  Charlie was shaking.

"Sir, you have to calm down, please," the nurse insisted, injecting Charlie some drugs to calm him down.

"Charlie, it's okay, you won't go there, alright? You can stay with us, we will work it out." The boy looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"Where's the Angel? I don't trust you, I want to speak to him." Alec sighed.

"Theo?" he called, hoping that the boy was somewhere near.

"I need to speak to him," Charlie repeated it as a tantrum, again and again.

A few seconds later the boy walked in the room, frowning, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, Angel! There you are!" Charlie chuckled, smiling as if he hasn't been crying just a seconds ago. "He's on drugs again," the nurse told him, "we needed him to calm down."

"Please, don't let them take me back to the Hell, please, I promise I won't do it again, please, just help me-"

"Shhh," Theo stood next to him, "it's alright, it's alright, you're not going anyway," he soothed him.

He frowned at Alec, "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, "Where?" he mouthed, sitting on the bed next to Charlie.

"Facility for drug addicts," Alec mouthed back and Theo nodded, quiet "oh" escaping his lips.

Alec sighed, looking between Theo and Charlie, who had his eyes closed, whispering something Alec couldn't understand.

"I need to talk to Magnus," Alec told Theo quietly, "I'll be right back, alright?" the boy nodded at him.

"Hey, Charlie, it's alright. You're alright." Theo spoke to Charlie again, trying to calm him down. His hand reached in Charlie's hair as he started brushing it softly. The older boy suddenly froze and Theo looked down at him.

"My mom used to do this when I was a small boy," Charlie confessed.

"Where is she now?" Theo couldn't help but ask.

"She's gone."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"It's okay, it has been a few years… she wasn't exactly great mother at the end."

"My family went bankrupt and they wanted to get rid either of me or my twin brother… so we both left." Charlie chuckled quietly.

"I never thought that Angels had a tragic backstory as well."

Theo rolled his eyes, "Why do you still think I am an Angel?"

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Alec walked outside in the hall and pulled out his phone, dialling Magnus' number.

"Alec!" the man picked up the phone, "Is everything okay? How's Charlie doing?"

"Hey, we are fine, they say Charlie is out of the worst…"

"But?" Magnus asked.

"You know how the doctor said that the best thing for him is to find him some facility so he can get clean…"

"Mhm?" Magnus encouraged him to continue.

"But when I told him about it, he freaked out. But like, freak freak out. He went totally crazy, shouting and screaming, they had to give him some morphine to calm him down."

"Oh, …. Do you know what happened there?"

Alec shook his head, "No," he added when he realizes Magnus couldn't see him. "He spoke of some hell and nightmares… it couldn't have been nice," Alec sighed.

There was silence for a while, before Magnus spoke up again, "Why did you call me Alexander?" he asked quietly.

"I just wanted to tell you we are alright…"

"Bullshit Alec, we both know that is a lie." Alec couldn't help but chuckle, because of how well he knew him.

"I uh… I am- I was-"

"You want to let him stay with us," Magnus finished for him.

"Yeah…" Alec whispered, "Look, Magnus, I know he's a drug addict and all that, but we- I can't let him go there, you didn't see his reaction… he was so scared! I just can't…"

"Alec, calm down, I understand, I know you."

"But?" Alec sighed.

"But, think of us, of the Squad, that boy stabbed you!"

"He said he was sorry."

"He's addicted to drugs…"

"He's trying to stop."

"Is it really worth it? All the problems?"

Alec groaned as he started pacing around the hall. "I know, I know, but… I can't leave him alone Magnus, I have seen him, how scared he was… He came to me for help even after all he had done, it must have been hard and still, he did. He trusted me to help him…"

There was another silence.

"Magnus? Are you still there?" he looked down at the phone to see if the call was still on.

"What do you want me to say, Alexander?" Magnus sighed, "I know you and I know you have already made your choice."

"I don't know Magnus, you're now living with us…"

"You want me to support you…" Magnus realized and Alec sighed.

"Yeah. It would mean a lot to me," Alec fidgeted with the zip of his jacket.

"I am just looking out for you Alec. You know that I care about Squad as well as you do and this… Charlie is simply a risk for us."

Alec was quiet, looking in the room through the small window in the door. Theo was brushing Charlie's hair and the older boy was sleeping calmly.

"Shit," Alec groaned, "shit. Shit. Shit. I don't know Magnus. I don't know what to do. What should I do?"

There was silence for a few minutes.

"You have to help him," Magnus said quietly, "I know it Alec and you know it as well. I just hope that you-"

"I promise Magnus, nothing is going to happen to the Squad. Nor you."

"Alright, I will tell the Squad to prepare one more place."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon."

 

Alec put his phone back in the pocket and returned in the room, where Theo was sitting next to the still sleeping Charlie.

"How is he?" he asked him quietly as Theo looked up at him.

"He's sleeping, the drugs kicked in." Alec nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Theo asked, still brushing Charlie's hair.

"I can't let him go to the facility," Alec said quietly, afraid to wake the boy. "He's going to stay with us, but if he gets bad… if he hurts or endangers any of you, he will have to go."

"Why should he hurt us, look at him, he's just a scared boy, he thinks I am an angel…"

"Theo," Alec frowned, looking toward the door to make sure they were alone. "Charlie was the one, who stabbed me…" he paused, waiting for the boy's response.

"Holy shit Alec," he gasped, but before he could say anything else, Alec interrupted him.

"No one from the Squad can know, alright?"

"But Magnus?"

"Magnus knows, and you, and that's it, okay?" There was a silence, "Look I am sorry I just blurted it out at you, but we both have seen that he needs help. Like you all needed help and I was there for you."

"You're right," Theo nodded, "you're right. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. So he's coming with us?"

Alec looked at Theo and than at the older boy, lying in the bed.

"Yes, he is," he said in the end, smiling at Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to be back? Any thoughts about Charlie? (I told you he wasn't a bad guy)


	43. Alec Lightwood added Magnus Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad is renovating Halley's and Joseph's new apartment, they also meet Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, so good to be back :)

**THE SQUAD &ALEC**

_Alec Lightwood added Magnus Bane_

 

 **Magnus:** Hiiiii everyone!

 **Magnus:** I am here!!!!! :D

 **Ava:** Oh hey!

 **Zoey:** Hi Mags, finally here I see

_Madzie renamed the group THE SQUAD &ALEC&MAGNUS_

**Jack:** Took you long enough ;P

 **Magnus:** Ha ha -_-

 **Magnus:** Took Alec long enough to ask him to move in with y'all

 **Joseph:** You were living with us anyway

 **Magnus:** Then why didn't you add me before????

 **Alec:** We wanted to it in the right order, you know…

 **Magnus:** Oh fuck you Alec

 **Alec:** Well… you already did ;)

 **Halley:** OH MY GOD GUYS!

 **Theo:** TMI !!

 **Noah:** Get away from this chat!

 **Alec:** <3

 **Magnus:** Love you more

 **Alec:** <3 <3

 **Madzie:** Ugh guys, go away

 **Theo:** You're literally sitting next to each other

 **Noah:** Just talk to each other and stop traumatizing us!

 **Zoey:** Yesss please!

 **Madzie:** Oh no…

 **Ava:** Shit…

 **Halley:** What's happening?

 **Joseph:** Guys?

 **Jack:** They left the room…

 **Halley:** ahahahhaha

 **Joseph:** Better put those earbuds to use

 **Noah:** Anyone knows where they are?

 **Halley:** I think I saw them in the kitchen?

 **Heidi:** Thanks

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The hospital insisted on keeping Charlie for a few more days to make sure he was alright and clean. The day they finally let him go 'home', Alec took him to the Squad's apartment, but everyone was gone.

They have been in Magnus' ex-apartment and Halley's and Joseph's new apartment since the very morning. Magnus had already carried away his things (not that most of his stuff was already at Alec's).

The group divided into even smaller groups, each of them working in a different room. Cleaning them completely, throwing away the old furniture, scraping off the walls, getting the apartment in the default state.

Alec promised the young couple to help them to restore the flat the same way he did restore the Squad's one, but this time using the money from Halley's parents.

 

When Alec with Charlie arrived at the messy and busy flat, they came right in time to find the group resting. The Squad was sitting on the floor, eating some snacks they probably prepared before they headed over to the new flat.

"Guys?" Alec called, once he opened the door, avoiding all the boxes and stuff randomly lying on the floor, "We're back, Charlie's here." The Squad silenced, all of them looking up at the new boy suspiciously.

"Alec!" Halley greeted him, being the first one to speak up, "We were waiting for you," she smiled at both of them.

"Squad, this is Charlie, he's going to stay with us, Charlie," Alec looked at the boy, "this is the Squad."

There was a short awkward silence, broken by Magnus, who walked to Charlie, "Welcome, I'm Magnus," he shook his hand.

"Charlie," the boy smiled nervously.

"I am Halley, me and Joseph." She pointed toward her boyfriend, "are moving away today… so sorry about the mess."

The boy chuckled, "It's alright, nice to meet you. I am happy to help you with anything, just say."

Halley nodded, "Don't worry, you will be needed."

The rest of the Squad followed after, Charlie trying to remember all the names. Then a boy with ginger hair walked to him, raising his hand toward him, grinning widely, "I am T-"

"Oh yes," Charlie smiled, "You must be Noah! Theo told me a lot about you." The boy frowned, everyone else chuckling.

"I- ho- wh-" he stuttered as Theo walked to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"You're not blaming this one," he smiled at Charlie. "Good to see you again," he nodded at him, "Glad to know you remember my name."

"But… How can you tell us apart so easily?" Noah frowned.

"Well, he-" Charlie pointed at Theo, "he's a total shit angel, aren't you, _Angel_?." Everyone raised their eyebrows except Theo.

"I saved your life you idiot!" he retorted, "Simple 'thank you' would be nice," turning on his heel he left the room.

Charlie grinned, looking around the room, "He's adorable, isn't he?"

 

They then split into the groups again, Alec took Theo, Joseph and Charlie and they went into the kitchen, while the rest of them continued working in the bedroom, living room and bathroom. Firstly Alec refused to accept Charlie's help, after all, they just released him from the hospital. But the younger man insisted on helping and as everyone found out, he was pretty fit and strong.

Someone turned on the radio and soon everyone in the flat started signing to the known songs. Even Alec joined them sometimes. The boys together managed to take down the shelves and carry them outside.

Soon the kitchen was empty of all furniture as well, the only thing that stayed there were the pipes and electricity cables. After a whole day of un-furnituring the flat, the Squad was done. Now they needed to paint the rooms and buy new furniture.

 

While Alec cooked the dinner, the Squad packed the boxes for few more minutes, before they finally had everything that belonged to both Halley and Joseph. Those boxes they then put in the big car Isabelle lent them and drove to Magnus' ex-apartment.

As they left, Ava showed Charlie around the Squad's flat, assigning him a bed. The one, where Halley used to sleep, the girl agreed to share a bed with Joseph, so Charlie got a bed for himself.

The boy didn't have any clothes or things of his own, but the boys gladly offered him some of theirs. Once the group returned from the flat, the dinner was ready.

Sitting around the table, Alec realized what was going to happen. Everyone sat down, waiting for Alec to bring the pot with the dinner, but before anyone could reach for it, Alec put his hand over it and looked around the Squad.

"No interrogation, alright?" he warned them, everyone shrugging as if they didn't know what was happening. Charlie turned to Magnus to ask him, what was going on, but the man shrugged as well.

"You will soon enough find out that half of the time anything they do doesn't make sense," he chuckled at Charlie, "I know them for almost a year and I still have no idea what's happening right now." The boy smiled.

 

"So Charlie," Noah grinned once they finished the dinner, "tell us something about you. Who are you? What's your story?" The boy looked at Alec, who only sighed, resigning.

"You don't have to tell us," Halley quickly assured him, but Charlie shook his head.

"It's okay, I don't mind. There's not much to say. I never met my parents, raised in an orphanage," he started telling them about his life, "it was a bad one, like really… those people were… crazy," he scoffed, thinking how to continue.

"I really didn't like it there and there were some problems with me… with my sexuality…" Charlie continued, "Evidently the orphanage employees thought that sleeping with boys was some sort of illness, so they sent me to some sort of asylum."

He chuckled, uneasily, "No one cares about you, when you are an orphan, I could have argued as much as I wanted, but no one would do anything with it… I met a few people there and… I found out that-" he paused, looking down at his food, chuckling to push away the tears.

"Sometimes living in a dream and develop an addiction is better than to suffer the reality, I got into some shit… I almost died a few times, but as long as it worked- as it helped me to escape the cruel reality, it was alright."

He looked up, his eyes meeting Theo's, "I was supposed to be dead, but I guess someone will just not let go of me." The younger man shivered, not breaking the eye contact. "I wish they would let me go," he said quietly.

"Because what I have been through in the asylum…" Charlie frowned, "It was a nightmare," he chuckled again and Theo frowned. It was a trick. Smiling to hide the pain. Looking down at Charlie's hand he gasped.

The older boy was holding the knife in his hands so tightly, that it cut in his hand, the blood flows down his palm. Theo looked at Alec, but the man seemed to not have noticed yet. The boy then proceeded to remove the knife from Charlie's hand unnoticed.

Charlie looked at him, frowning as he snatched the paper towel from Theo's hand.

"Well, but that was a long time ago, as soon as I turned 18 I left. And I am doing fine."

Theo couldn't help but scoff quietly and Charlie nudged into him angrily.

"Tosser," Theo growled.

"Shit-Angel," Charlie retorted.

"Guys…" Alec called before they could start arguing, "How about we go get some sleep? Tomorrow is going to be a long day." The Squad nodded, everyone, cleaning their dishes and going to get ready for bed.

"Tosser," Theo hissed.

"Theo!" Alec called the boy, "Stop it."

"Yep, Angel, don't be rude, I am your friend," Charlie teased. Before Alec could say anything to Charlie, the younger boy shouted "Tosser!" one more time, before leaving to the bathroom.

"What was that?" Alec frowned at Charlie, but the boy only shrugged, walking to the room. The man groaned, sitting on the chair.

"Don't- they are just a boys Alec, let them deal with it, they will talk it out."

Alec looked up at him, forcing a smile, "Thanks, baby."

"Of course," Magnus smile at him as he sat on the chair next to him, "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright."

"How do you know?"

"Because you and the Squad have gotten through so much worse than some teenage bickering."

The younger man laughed, shaking his head.

"Don't tell me you don't remember how often you used to argue with Jace."

Alec scoffed, "I was defending you, or Isabelle, or anyone he had insulted at that time."

"You were just looking for a reason to fight him," Magnus teased him, "you were a boy once, as they are, don't be too harsh at them, let them deal it with on their own."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The next day Alec sat together with Halley and Joseph to the computer, loading the IKEA websites, looking for new furniture to buy for their new apartment. Magnus took Ava and Heidi to his favourite shop.

There they bought paint and brushes (and if Magnus bought some for Halley, no one needs to know). Magnus was for buying green paint for the bedroom, but both girls insisted on an orange one.

In the end, it was light orange for the bedroom, white for kitchen and light green for the living room. In the kitchen, they decided to keep the white tiles combined with the blue ones.

Magnus definitely had the taste. Probably the reason why Halley even let him go and choose the colours (to be honest, if it was up to Alec, the house would be most probably black and white, wonders that the Squad's flat wasn't).

When they returned back, Alec and the couple already had chosen some furniture and bought it, but before bringing it to the flat, they needed to paint the walls and that was their plan for the day.

 

Halley with the girls were painting the bedroom, Alec and the Twins with Charlie took a living room and Magnus worked with the rest in the bathroom and kitchen, renovating the tiles.

"How is it going?" Magnus asked, carefully entering the living room and the younger man sighed.

"I believe that if you could kill someone with your stare, Charlie would have been dead already."

Magnus chuckled, "How so?"

"Theo keeps giving him these death stares and it's definitely not helping that Charlie teases him about it."

Magnus raised his eyebrows, "I thought you said they went on well, Theo even stayed in the hospital."

Alec shrugged, "I wish I knew what happened between the two of them."

"But except that… Charlie seems to get along with the Squad, doesn't he?" He tried to cheer his boyfriend up.

"Yeah," Alec sighed, "he does."

"Tosser!" Theo shouted again, shoving Charlie away from himself, "Just leave me alone, would you?" "Oh now now Angel, you're not getting rid of me that easily," Noah standing between them rolled his eyes.

"Tosser!" Theo shouted, picking up the wet brush, throwing it at Charlie, who avoided it, laughing, "Good try Angel," with that he picked it up and walked toward Theo, dragging the brush over his face, laughing.

"I hate you!" Theo screamed, picking up another brush, messing Charlie's shirt.

"Love you too shit-angel!" Charlie grinned at him teasingly.

"Seriously guys? Again?" Noah rolled his eyes.

"He started it!" Theo shouted.

"I did not you shit-angel!"

"I am not an angel you dipstick!"

"Oh sorry, my fault you shit-angel!"

"Oh my god," Noah groaned, "could you please just fuck and leave us alone?"

"NOAH!" Alec, Charlie and Theo shouted at him at the same time, the boy smiling at them innocently, "What? It's true!"

"No, it's not!"

"He's not even gay!" Charlie argued.

"Calm down! Everyone!" Alec called over them. "Please," he added, "how about you go help them in the bathroom, hm, Charlie?" the boy nodded and left the room without any other word, then Alec turned to Theo.

"Care to explain what's going on? I thought you went on well together?" he asked, but Theo crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's a tosser!"

Alec groaned, "Come on Theo, you were always the rational one, what's happening?"

"Feelings!" Noah from behind them whisper-shouted and Theo threw the brush at him.

"Leave me alone!"

Alec rolled his eyes, "I give up!" he groaned, walking in the bedroom to see how the girls were doing.

 

A few days later, when all the paint dried, Alec borrowed Isabelle's car again and drove with Joseph and Jack to the IKEA to pick up the furniture they had bought. Magnus had some pretty good ideas about how to furniture the flat and the couple let him.

He designed it, so the flat was both modern and practical. The kitchen was maybe small, but Magnus managed to arrange it the way, so it actually seemed bigger. They even with the table in there.

The living room had a big couch, because knowing the Squad, they were going to visit the young couple a lot. The bedroom was also a small room, but they were used to spending time in the common areas anyway, so it didn't really matter.

They spent the whole morning bringing the boxes with the furniture in the apartment and the rest of the day they worked on putting the furniture together. Alec with Magnus was working on the bed, which was the hardest one.

The Squad took care of the shelves, tables and chairs. The next afternoon they were finally done.

 

"What the hell?" Joseph groaned, looking at the instructions, "This doesn't make sense, we did everything exactly as it is written here! And the shelf doesn't look right at all!" Halley sitting next to him chuckled.

"We will have to try again," she told him calmly.

"But they already have it!" Joseph argued, pointing toward Zoey with Madzie, who started working on a second one, grinning at them.

"This is not a competition," Halley pointed out.

Not that anyone was paying attention to her, because yes, of course, it was a competition! The twins were working on the table and Charlie with Ava were sitting on the couch, looking at the instruction papers, but talking about something completely different, laughing quietly.

"Come on!" Joseph groaned, "it's not my fault, it's definitely not my fault, it's those instructions!" Halley raised her eyebrows, "Those instructions are wrong! Not me."

"Sure, baby," she smiled at him, pecking him on the lips.

"How's it going?" Alec asked, walking in the living room, where the Squad was sitting.

"You're done?" Joseph squeaked, "You have built the bed already and I am not even able to build one single chair?" The group laughed.

"We can help you," Zoey offered, but Joseph frowned at her.

"No! I don't need your help, I am fine, doing just fine, let me try again." Halley chuckled, brushing his arm, before looking at Ava with Charlie, who were whispering about something.

"What about you two?" she called them, "Watcha talkin' about?" she joked. The two of them straightened, sitting a bit further away from each other.

"Just… about these instructions…?" Ava tried but didn't sound very convincing.

"Liars," Theo mumbled under his breath.

"Jealous much, Angel?" Charlie teased him and Theo threw a piece of the chair at him, the boy avoiding it with a chuckle, looking at Ava.

"See? I told you."

"Told her what?" Theo frowned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Charlie grinned at him, "Aww you're jealous."

"I. Am. Not. Jealous."

"Sure Angel, whatever you say."

Theo jumped on his legs, running to Charlie. Putting his hands over Charlie's mouth. Before it could get any worse, Noah took Theo's arm, dragging him away, while Alec shot death stares Charlie's way, "Why?" he only asked, not even expecting an answer.

Ava was grinning as crazy, Alec sighed, "You know something I don't, don't you?" The girl only shrugged.

 

The next evening Alec held a celebration dinner at the Squad's flat. It was probably the last time they were having a together dinner with Halley and Joseph, while they still lived with Alec and the Squad.

Everyone was sitting in the living room, while Alec excused himself, walking to the kitchen to make sure the dinner wasn't going to burn. After making sure, he refused to return back to the living room so instead, he started washing the dishes.

Of course, Magnus was going to realize that something was wrong.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked once he entered the kitchen. Alec nodded not even looking up.

"Yeah, just wanted to clean this up."

"Alexander," Magnus whispered, "it's okay to be sad."

"I am not- not-" he scoffed, "I am not sad, I am happy for them, I really am, it's just…"

"They are leaving," Magnus told him, "and that's okay, you have every right to be sad."

"I just don't want them to see me like this," he sniffled.

"Alec, that is not a weakness, you know that, don't you? It's human to have feelings. They are like your children and they are moving away, it's okay. Really," he assured him, brushing his arms.

"I know, I know, it just feels silly."

Magnus chuckled, leaning in to kiss him, "try to look at the bright side, you still have me."

Alec laughed quietly, nodding. "You're right, I still have you," with that he kissed him passionately.

 

"So, here we are," Alec stood up from his chair, looking down at the Squad sitting around the table, "It has been a long story, so many years we have spent together and we have been through a lot," his voice broke up.

"Sorry, sorry," he excused with a quiet chuckle, "I remember when you came here, looking for a home and hopefully you've found it," The Squad groaned quietly, but Alec shushed them.

"Come on guys, you have no choice, this is the first time someone is leaving me, I get to have a speech."

"We are not really leaving Alec," Halley said quietly.

"I know, it's just… the flat is going to be quieter now… without you."

"That's nonsense, haven't you heard Theo and Charlie's bickering yet?" Ava joked and Alec shot her a stare.

"Shut up all of you and let me have this moment!" Alec argued and everyone quieted down, looking at the sad man.

"What I am trying to say is… that it's not going to be easy. Life is not easy. Until now you were just children, but moving away… you matured, you're adults now and there's so much you will have to deal with."

"It's going to suck, but you can always come back, alright? No matter how silly it seems, we are family and our family is the best."

There was a silence for a while, Alec wiping away his tears, Halley as well.

"We might not be a family by blood, but because we are family by choice."


	44. Sometimes you just have this feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie goes to school, Magnus has a meeting with Lydia and someone unexpected visits the Restaurant

Alec walked in the Squad's room, stretching the curtains, letting the light in. "Rise and shine!" he called, chuckling. Everyone groaned. Maybe the holiday was only a week, but still, it was way too short for them.

"Can't we skip the school? Just today?" Someone spoke up quietly from under the blanket and Alec shook his head.

"Not happening guys, get up. Now! I will prepare you something for breakfast."

"Thanks, Alec," someone else murmured, the Squad slowly getting up.

 

"Okay guys, I have to work, but can please someone go with Charlie to the headmaster's office, just to make sure he finds it alright and get's all the papers he needs?" Alec asked once the Squad was sitting around the table.

"Can Angel go with me?" Charlie spoke up and the ginger boy looked up, shaking his head furiously.

"No. Not happening, Alec please!"

"You went there with Heidi already, you know how it goes!" Ava backed up Charlie's idea.

Theo frowned at her, "I hate you," he hissed quietly, shooting death stares to both Ava and Charlie.

Alec sighed, handing his coffee to Magnus who entered the kitchen.

“Good morning," the man murmured, pecking Alec.

"Theo pleeease," Alec whined.

"What's happening?" Magnus asked, sitting down.

"I need someone to go with Charlie to the headmaster… to deal with all the formalities."

"Oh… so what's the problem?"

"Well, Charlie wants Theo to go with him, and it's a good idea because he has already some experience with it since he went there with Halley, but now Theo's upset and refusing to go," Alec looked knowingly at the boy.

"Well, let Heidi go with him," Theo argued.

"Theo," Alec warned.

"What?!" the boy shouted, "Why is that tosser bothering me? Let Ava go with him, they are seemingly best friends!"

"Don't be jealous," Charlie grinned.

Theo shoved him the middle finger, before leaving the room quickly.

"You're not going to make it easy for me, are you?" Alec sighed.

The Squad left the dining room one by one, getting ready to leave for school. Alec sighed as he sat down next to Magnus.

"Don't take it too personally," Magnus whispered, petting Alec's knee, resting his hand on Alec's tights.

"They are just teenagers, give them some space," he said, smiling at him.

"Fine. Whatever," Alec throw his arms, groaning.

"So… what are you doing today?"

"I am seeing Lydia about the bar."

"Oh, right! It's going to be alright, don't worry, you will do great."

Magnus smiled at him, "Thanks, love."

"Are we still up for the bar tomorrow?" Magnus nodded.

"Raphael said he had some news."

"Oh did he now?" The older man raised his eyebrows, "I wonder what is it."

"We will find out tomorrow. By the way, you should run if you want to make it on time," Alec told him, pointing at the time.

Magnus gasped, "Oh shit," he jumped on his legs, kissing Alec, "see you later! Love you!"

"I love you too baby."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"Come on," Theo tugged at Charlie's shirt, catching his arm, dragging him toward the headmaster's office, "I really hate you," he hissed, standing in front of the office door.

"No you don't," Charlie smiled at him.

"Wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Why?"

"Well, because I am still here."

"What do you mean?" Theo frowned.

"Well, if you really hated me, you would have let me simply die, but here I am."

Theo rolled his eyes, "Why the hell can't you just understand that I am no fucking angel?" he retorted, knocking at the door.

"You are, you will save me, I can see feel it. I don't know what is it, but I have this feeling that you will."

Before Theo could say something, the door opened, the headmaster smiling at them, "Theo, nice to see you again, and you, you must be Charlie." The younger boy only raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything, walking inside the office.

 

"So you see Charlie," the headmaster smiled at the boys as all of them sat down, "the thing is, I know Alec for a few years now and I am familiar with what he does for you. Children like you," she looked at Theo.

"And we are trying to give you as much as we can, so I am happy to welcome you here."

"Thank you, ma'am," Charlie smiled at her politely, looking at Theo, who frowned at him.

"So, I hope there won't be any problems," the headmaster continued.

"Don't worry," Charlie chuckled, "I am not planning on burning the school," he joked.

While Theo groaned, the headmaster chuckled, "Well, I certainly hope so." With that, she stood up and walked toward the shelf she had by the wall.

Opening it, she pulled out some papers. "These are your things," she told him, "Theo can show you later where your locker is, all the information you need are on this paper. Also, your schedule is here," she looked down at the paper.

"It seems you have an English class now in 315," Charlie nodded and the headmaster looked at Theo.

"How about you?"

"Math, 006," the boy told her and the headmaster nodded.

 "Can you please accompany Charlie to his class?"

"I will, of course, excuse your absence." Charlie saw the younger boy to sigh.

"Of course ma'am," he said in the end, faking a smile. Charlie saw right through him.

"That will be all boys, once again Charlie, I am happy to welcome you here and hopefully we won't see each other too much," she joked, Charlie laughing politely.

"Hopefully not," he smiled at her, winking at Theo, who murmured some sort of an excuse and left.

When Charlie walked out on the hall, Theo was waiting there for him.

"Let's go," he told him, walking somewhere, so Charlie had no other choice than to follow him.

"There's the school shrink if you feel like you need one," Theo told him, pointing toward some doors.

They reached the stairs, "I need to go to my class," he said, "just go to the top floor and to the left, there are numbers on the doors, yours is 315," he pointed at the schedule Charlie held among the other papers.

"No big deal, you're a big boy, you can manage on your own," he said, petting Charlie's back, "have fun, see you after school." With that, he started walking down the stairs.

"But what about my locker?" Charlie called after him.

"Just go all the way down, your number and access code should be on the papers, you're 20 for Christ sake, be a little independent, alright?" Theo retorted.

"Fuck you too Angel," Charlie spat out, running up the stairs.

If Theo texted his friend to make sure Charlie found his class just alright, no one needs to know.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Magnus walked into Lydia's office, feeling nervous, but why? He had met Lydia before and they went on pretty well, right? He probably just wanted for everything to went well. For Lydia. For John.

Knocking on the door, he waited until he heard Lydia's 'come in' and entered the room.

"Good morning," he smiled at her.

"Hello to you too Magnus," the woman smiled at him, "Please, no need for formalities."

"Any friend of Alec's is a friend of mine."

Magnus nodded, "Thank you."

"Please, take a seat, we have a lot to talk about," she told him, motioning toward the chairs.

"Thanks," Magnus sat down, pulling out the papers out of his bag.

Lydia sat in front of him, "Look, Magnus, I know you're not used to work on others ideas since you were the boss of your own company, but I really hope you don't mind this… career change."

The man smiled at her, "Don't worry Lydia, I don't."

"As a matter of a fact, I am actually happy to start something… new," he said softly, "I can see how much this project means to you and I am going to do everything in my power to make it the best we can."

"Thank you, Magnus."

"I made a few plans, just an ideas I got from our first meeting," Magnus said, putting the papers in front of Lydia, "I found the warehouse plans and I made some designs of my own, so you can take a look, tell me what you think and we can start working from here."

Lydia took the papers from him and looked at them, "These are actually pretty good," she said a few minutes later, "I like the idea of how you equipped it. It's cleverly furniture, offering a lot of places to sit and put stuff and yet there's enough space for dancing."

Magnus nodded, "I tried to use it the best way," he told her, "I know myself, how crowded the bars can get." Lydia chuckled.

"Alright, let's use this plan as the starting one, I have some ideas we can use."

"Of course."

"And about the logo?" Lydia asked, "I sent you some prototypes…"

Magnus nodded again, "Yes, I took a look at them, "they were really nice, but the thing is, that you need something easy, something… memorable, if you get me."

"So I played with it a bit," he handed her other papers, "the logo stays the same, I just tried to… simply it a bit." He pulled out one of the papers Lydia was holding. "Here, that one's my favourite idea."

Lydia looked at the design, "What am I looking at?" she asked.

"It's a special sign," Magnus explained, "During the day or even in the night, it seems like a normal sign, you know, simply 'Pandemonium', but underneath is your logo."

"Using the UV lightning that you can choose to turn on or off, the logo will come up. It's more like… an illusion you know?"

There was quiet for a while.

"I love it," Lydia said in the end, "we can work with that, she smiled at Magnus.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Raphael returned from his lunch break, replacing Alec, so he could take his break as well. Alec put off his apron, chatting with Raphael, when one of the waitresses walked inside, looking for him. "Lightwood?" he called.

"Yes, Maia?" Alec called back, letting the woman know, where he was.

"There you are," she smiled at them.

"Is everything alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, sorry to disturb your break."

"It's okay."

"There's some man looking for you, I said I would look if you are here."

"Oh," Alec frowned, he wasn't expecting anyone. "Did he tell you his name?" Maia shook her head,

"What does he look like?" Raphael asked.

"He's about your high," Maia told them, looking at Raphael, "he's blond, looking a bit snobbish…"

"Jace," both men said in unison.

"I will be right back," Alec said, walking out of the kitchen, "thanks, Maia."

 

"Jace," Alec greeted the man, shaking his hand awkwardly, "what can I do for you?"

"Alec," Jace nodded at him. "I hope I am not… interrupting?"

Alec shook his head, "I just got my lunch break."

"Oh… I can come later…"

"No, it's alright, aren't you hungry? It's on the house," Alec sat to the table, Jace following him.

"Raphael's cooking here as well, isn't he?" Alec nodded. "He's not going to poison me, is he?" Jace asked and Alec couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"No, why should he?"

"Well, I haven't been exactly… good brother. That's why I came here actually."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" Jace looked down on his menu. "What would the chef recommend?" he asked nervously and Alec looked at him.

"How about steaks?" He offered.

"I trust your opinion," Jace forced a smile.

After they ate the lunch and Jace actually complimented it, insisting on paying for the whole lunch, tipping generously, Alec knew there was no more avoiding the reason why Jace actually arrived at all.

"So…" Alec started, not sure how to continue.

"I am sorry," Jace blurted out, looking straight at Alec. "I know that probably a lot of people told you that and I am not going to pretend that everything is going to be okay after today, but yeah…"

"I am not sorry about being angry at you for those last 10 years… you have to understand that. You said some shit as well, so you're also to blame."

"I know, sorry."

There was silence for a while, both men trying to figure out what to say.

"I am sorry for how I behaved after we found out the… your side of the story." Alec nodded, "I was still upset and I fancied Robert… as a father, I mean, and I agree that I was under his influence and listened to him more than to any of you."

"But now I can see that it was wrong, that he is the bad guy here and I don't want to think that I found out that just because he hurt Maryse but… just… the thing is, I am sorry for being unreasonably rude, okay?"

"And about the thing with Magnus too… I don- I mean… I am not homophobic or anything… it just took me by a surprise since you two are… kind of brothers?" Alec opened his mouth to say something, but Jace was faster.

"Family, I know, I know, everyone keeps correcting me, but guess what? They were right. And I am sorry for how I reacted because I really am happy for both of you."

"Thank you," Alec smiled at him, "it means a lot."

"I am sorry it took me so long." Alec chuckled.

"You were always slower than the rest of us," he joked and Jace gave him friendly push into the shoulder.

"I was not!" he argued but smiling. "But really Alec. I am sorry about the whole mess."

"So am I."

"Could we, you know, try it again?"

Alec chuckled happily, "Of course, I would love to."

"Oh my god Alec, is that you? How have you been those 10 years? I missed you, man!" Jace said, smiling at his step-brother and Alec laughed.

"Oh gods," he rolled his eyes, "Jace, what on earth are you doing here?"

Both men started laughing, everyone looking at them, but they didn't care.

"It's good to have you back," Jace said, once they calmed down.

"Yeah, it is," Alec agreed.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"Jace stopped by," Alec said when they were sitting in the living room in the evening. The Squad was back from school. Alec heard Charlie complaining to Ava that he got lost, walking to his class and looking like a complete idiot.

Then being unable to open his locker, so some kid, who was _younger_ than him had to help him, and of course, it was all Theo's fault. When Alec looked at the ginger boy, he was ignoring everyone, reading with his headphones on.

Alec chuckled for himself. They reminded him of Jace and himself. They used to argue a lot when they were younger.

Magnus looked up at his boyfriend, "Really? What did he want? I hope he was not giving you some shit again."

"Actually no," Alec shook his head, thinking about it, "quite the opposite. He said sorry. Multiple times."

"Oh wow, are we talking about the same Jace?" Magnus raised his eyebrows, "I am not so sure? He also said he approves of us."

"Wow… Isabelle must have gotten to him. Or Maryse. She loves you."

Alec looked away from Magnus, "I am sure she does," he said quietly.

"Alec it's okay, you know she's not pushing you. You are her son and she's going to wait as long as it takes."

"As long as what takes?"

"Before you start calling her mom again."

"She told you?" Alec frowned and Magnus shrugged.

"No, I just saw her reaction when you call her Maryse."

"I need time, it feels weird…"

"It's okay, we have all the time in the world."

"You know," Alec continued after a while, "I was thinking… that tomorrow we could get a bit earlier to the bar you know? To have some time alone for a little while."

Magnus smiled at him, "Yeah," he whispered, "I would like that."

"Okay."

"Okay."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The whole flat was already sleeping, when Theo got up from his bed, unable to sleep. The boy walked in the kitchen to get a glass of water and then to the bathroom, not noticing the other person to come out of the room as well.

When Theo walked out of the bathroom, he crashed into someone. He would fell if it weren't for Charlie's strong arms steadying him.

"Hello there Angel," he greeted him with a smirk.

"Oh fuck off tosser."

Theo tried to break away from him, but Charlie held him firmly on the place, "Why are you doing this?" he asked him quietly, not to wake the rest of the Squad.

"Doing what?" Theo retorted, Charlie sighed.

"Look, I know the Squad doesn't like me, I am just this weird guy who's addicted, who stabbed Alec and is currently sleeping in Halley's bed."

There was a silence for a while.

"And it's okay, I get it, but…"

"They don't hate you, Charlie, don't say that. You know damn well they don't hate you. Look at Ava, she loves you."

The older boy snorted. "Honestly I don't care about them Theo, that's not what's troubling me."

"Then what is?"

"Why you Theo? You're my angel, you're not supposed to hate me."

"I don't hate you," Theo murmured, frowning, "Why do you still keep thinking I am some sort of an angel?"

Charlie chuckled. "I told you," he said, finally letting go of the younger boy, "sometimes you just know. You have this feeling when you meet someone and you just know. This is him… you know what? Forget it. You were right. I am sorry I was pushing into you, I will leave you alone, goodnight," with that he turned around, walking to back to the room.

"Charlie?" Theo called after him quietly, "I don't hate you, I am just scared."

The older boy frowned, "You're scared? Of me? Oh gods, why?"

 Theo shrugged, "As you said, sometimes you just have this feeling."

 "And what feeling do you have?"

Theo looked at Charlie, "That you will break my heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... any thoughts on Charlie so far? ;))))) And as I promised, Jace is trying to be a good brother :)))))


	45. 'Cause I kissed him once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad is away with Maryse and Alec with Magnus are going to bar to hear some big announcement from Isabelle and of course, to have some time for themselves

As soon as Alec was done with his work that evening, he ran out of the restaurant, only to find Magnus outside, already waiting for him.

"Hi," he leaned in to kiss him hello.

"Hi there," Magnus smiled in the kiss, "missed you."

"How did it go?" Alec asked.

The Squad was leaving for a weekend. Maryse invited them to the cabin in the mountains, wanting to get to know her 'grandkids' better. Alec wasn't so sure, wanting to go with them, but Magnus persuaded him.

"It's good for them too," he said, "Maryse said she wasn't going anywhere, and she isn't… the Squad likes her and Max. Let them have fun and so we can have some fun… if you know what I mean." Alec's eyes widened.

No need to explain that Alec immediately agreed and let the Squad go. He was always worried about them but he needed to have some time alone as well.

"They packed," Magnus said and Alec opened his mouth, but Magnus was faster, "yes, I checked they had everything," he nodded at Alec knowingly, "and yes, I told them to text us once they arrive at the cottage."

Alec was watching him with fond eyes, "I love you," he whispered, before leaning into another kiss. ¨

"I love you too," Magnus said between the kisses.

"We should probably go, if we want to be there before them," Magnus chuckled when they broke the kiss a few seconds later.

"Yeah, that's… a good idea," Alec grinned at him.

"Let's go," he took Magnus' hand.

 

They sat down to one of the smaller tables, ordering their drinks. Facing each other, their knees touching.

"How was your meeting with Lydia?" Alec asked before their drinks arrived.

"It was alright, we already choose the logo and designs of the outside. But we still need to work on the interior. There are some things we need to agree on…"

Alec reached for Magnus' hand and intertwined their fingers, "I know you will work it out. It's not going to be easy…"

Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"Well, you're both stubborn. Very stubborn. You especially," Alec teased him and Magnus pushed him into the shoulder. "But I still love you," Alec whispered, pulling him into a kiss.

"I missed this," Magnus confessed, "being just the two of us. Don't get me wrong, but it's nice for once to be without the Squad."

Alec chuckled, "I totally understand what you mean." he smiled, wanting to kiss Magnus some more when the waiter came with their drinks.

After he walked away, Alec stood up and moved over, so he was sitting next to Magnus, their tights touching.

"I was thinking about saving some money, so we could go somewhere, travel a bit…"

Alec smiled, brushing Magnus' cheek, "That sounds nice. Really nice."

"I know. I actually have it whole planned out."

"Oh really, have you?" "Mhm," Magnus nodded, smiling, "The Squad is going to stay with a Maryse for the while…"

"That's why you agreed to it!" Alec gasped, "You!"

Magnus was laughing, "I don't hear you complaining!" Magnus teased and the younger man was already pulling him into another kiss.

"Come here," Magnus murmured into it, pulling him onto his lap.

Suddenly someone near they coughed loudly enough for the men to hear him. They pulled away from each other, looking at Ragnor sitting in front of them, watching them with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, hey," Alec chuckled, sitting back on the bench next to Magnus, but still close enough, so their tights were touching.

"Hello indeed," Ragnor chuckled, "are you trying to get kicked out from here because of exaggerated affectionateness?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, reaching for his drink, "Leave us alone, you with Cat have the flat just for yourselves. We deserve some time alone."

"The Squad is there all the time, we just wanted to make the most of our alone-together time," Alec explained.

"I see," Ragnor made a face at them, but seemed understanding, "and where are they now? Did you leave them at the flat? Oh god! You did call some babysitter right?" He teased Alec, who only scoffed.

"No actually, they are with Maryse. She took them for the whole weekend on their cottage."

"I am really happy for you Alec, talking with her again, that's good."

The younger man nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, and Halley with Joseph are right now on a small road trip around Europe," Alec added.

"That's nice! Where are they now?" Ragnor asked, "Berlin, I think, they always sent us postcards, which is nice. We have a collection already," he chuckled.

"Is Catarina here?" Magnus asked and Ragnor pointed somewhere behind himself.

"She needed to pee, it's evidently like a thing when you're pregnant, going to the toilet every 15 minutes."

"Oof," Magnus chuckled.

"And how is she managing?" Alec asked carefully, "How are you managing?"

Ragnor shrugged, "It's actually not so bad."

"Does she already have moods? And what about her taste?"

The oldest man chuckled, "Oh don't even remind me. She's crazy on biscuits, sometimes I wonder if it's really the baby growing there…"

The men laughed, when Catarina finally joined them, "What are you talking about?" she asked and everyone quieted awkwardly.

They can't tell her that they were talking about her growing belly.

"Hi, Catarina, nice to see you," Magnus blurted out to break the silence. "You look well… rounded," Alec whispered and both men burst into a laugh.

"Are you drunk already?" she frowned at them.

"No, we are at least waiting after the _big announcement,_ " Magnus said in not so serious voice and they started laughing again, Catarina with Ragnor exchanging frowns.

Alec stood up and walked to Catarina to hug her, "Nice to see you Cat, how are you doing?"

"Never better," the woman smiled at him, "I am sure Ragnor already told you about the 15minutes breaks, right?"

"Yeah…" Alec confessed, "Sorry."

"It's okay," the woman assured him, "I can't wait for the baby to arrive."

"Me neither," Alec smiled at her, "It's going to be beautiful, what about the names?" They sat back to the table.

"Well," she looked at her partner, "if it's a girl, we were thinking Diana if it's a boy then probably Ephraim."

"That's an interesting name," Magnus pointed out and the couple shrugged.

"It's a nice one," Alec said, putting his hand over Magnus' mouth.

"Is Jace actually coming?" Alec asked the older man.

"No idea," he shrugged.

"I heard from Isabelle that Jace talked to you?" Catarina spoke up and Alec nodded.

"Yes, we talked and he apologised for some things, so we are going to try again from scratch."

"That's good," Ragnor smiled at him, "I am happy that you are getting your life back."

"It dragged with you for long enough, you deserve some happiness," Catarina said and Ale grinned at Magnus.

"I have so much happiness in my life right now."

They kissed again and the other couple groaned, "God guys, you're so sappy right now, you know, I am starting to think that I prefered you when you argued," Catarina joked.

"Oh! You did not!" Alec broke the kiss, "you hated it!"

 

Soon Jace, Clary and Simon joined them.

"Hey, guys!" Clary smiled at them, walking around the table to hug Catarina, waving shortly at Ragnor and Alec with Magnus. "How are you feeling? You aren't in any pain, are you?" she asked her and Catarina shook her head.

"No, it's alright, I am managing quite well, don't worry."

Simon and Jace joined the men, while the women talked.

"Hey Magnus," Jace greeted his step-brother, nodding curtly at Alec, "Alec."

"Good to see you, Jace," the younger man forced a smile.

"Simon, hey, how are you doing?" Alec walked to the man, leaving Magnus with Ragnor and Jace.

"Alec, hey, good, do you have any idea what is this about?"

Alec shook his head, "No one here does…"

The musician chuckled, "I guess we will find out, anyone wants a drink?" Simon asked and Jace, Clary and Magnus raised their hands, "I will be right back," he smiled at Alec and walked toward the bar.

Jace took the chance and joined Alec, "Hi," he greeted him nervously.

"Hey Jace, everything alright?"

The man nodded, "Yeah, I just wanted to know how you're doing you know… starting all over you know."

Alec smiled at the blond, "I am doing good, the Squad is with Maryse on the cottage…"

"Yes, so I've heard. Mom seems fond of them."

"Yeah," Alec chuckled, "I am surprised how well they got on."

"Well, it's not really a wonder, they are amazing kids and mom always wanted a lot of kids."

"That's true," Alec agreed.

"You have that in common," Jace pointed out, "I mean there's more, but... You know… you have her kindness."

Alec suddenly didn't know what to say, but luckily Magnus was there, by his side, smiling at Jace, "Can I steal him for a sec," he grinned at Jace and without waiting for his answer, he dragged Alec to the bat.

"Thank you," Alec smiled at him.

"Of course, he's trying, it's going to take some time," Magnus brushed his cheek, "also, I want to spend some time with my boyfriend."

Alec grinned at him, "Aw… You missed me?"

"I always miss you, darling," Magnus grinned at him, leaning in to kiss him.

"You know, I was thinking about having some fun tonight," Alec murmured against Magnus' lips, "with the Squad gone…"

They were interrupted by another loud greeting, looking around, they saw Raphael with Isabelle.

"Hold that thought," Magnus told him, pecking him one more time, "But I really like your thinking."

Holding hands, they walked to the group.

"Hii!" Isabelle hugging them, Raphael right after her.

"Hello there," Magnus smiled at them, "Finally you're here, everyone is worried what is it that you have to tell us."

"It's nothing bad! I promise," Isabelle smiled at her friends. Everyone sat down eventually and quieted, looking at the couple. Isabelle smiled at her boyfriend, who nodded at her encouragingly.

"Raphael asked me to marry him and I said yes," Isabelle announced, raising her hand to show everyone her ring that Raphael bought her. Catarina with Clary were the first to react as they started screaming.

"Oh my god!" Catarina walked to Isabelle hugging her, "I am so happy for you!"

Clary joined them immediately, "Look at that ring!" Clary beamed, the girls spooning over the ring. Alec smiled, thinking how well Catarina got on with Isabelle.

Everyone stood up, hugging and congratulating the young couple.

"Congratulations man," Alec shook Raphael's hand, before pulling him in a tight hug, "I wish you all the happiness."

"Thank you, Alec, really." After that Raphael turned to Magnus, who hugged him immediately, laughing loudly.

"That's amazing!" he shouted happily, when they pulled away from each other, Raphael smiling fondly at him.

"Magnus, you know I love you," he said, "as a friend of course," he winked at Alec, "I want to ask you one more thing."

"Sure, whatever it is."

Raphael took a deep breath, "Magnus, will you be my best man?" he asked nervously and Magnus cheered.

"Hell yes!" he laughed, "I would love to," both men were laughing as they hugged again.

"Does mom know?" Alec heard Jace asking and turned around, seeing the siblings talking.

"Of course she does," Raphael walked to his fiancee, "I took her out for dinner and asked her for permission and she gave it to me."

Jace nodded, smiling at his sister, pulling her in a hug, "He's a keeper," he joked.

Alec walked to Isabelle. "I am happy for you Izzy," he smiled at her, before pulling her in a somewhat awkward hug.

"I really am, I mean it. I want you to be happy and I know that Raphael will take care of you." Isabelle melted into the touch, hugging Alec a bit tighter.

"Thank you, Alec," she smiled, pulling away from him.

"You know, there's one thing… I was wondering- I know that we aren't exactly…. Friends, but ever since I was small," Alec noticed there were tears in her eyes, "ever since I was small and we would play wedding…"

"I always imagined that it was you, who was there with me. Not mom or dad, it was you, my big brother, by my side…" she quickly wiped her tears away, "Would you... I.. We are not going to invite Robert so…"

"Would you please walk me to the altar?"

Alec gasped, "You- You want me to walk you to the altar? But what about Maryse?"

The woman shook her head, "I talked to her and she said that if you accept, she's alright with it."

There was a silence for a while.

"You're serious…" Alec frowned.

"Yes, Alec," the woman chuckled, "I am serious," she confirmed.

"I uh… Yes, it would be an honour, I would love to."

"Okay," Isabelle chuckled nervously, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Alec," she whispered.

"Of course Izzy, you're my little sister, I wouldn't miss your wedding,“ the younger man sniffled.

"Are you okay baby?" Magnus walked to him, brushing his back carefully.

"Oh fuck off," Alec sniffled again, "My sister is getting married, I am allowed to be emotional."

His boyfriend smiled kindly at him, "I know." Magnus kissed him softly on the lips, "They are going to be alright," he assured him, "You don't have to worry about them."

"I know!" Alec argued, "I am crying because I am happy for them!"

"So you admit you were crying!"

Magnus chuckled and Alec pushed him away from himself, "You're being rude, I am not talking to you!" he joked, walking away over to Clary and Simon, easily joining their conversation. Magnus turned his attention to Ragnor.

"So, how about you and Catarina?" he asked him carefully and the older man shrugged.

"What about us? You know we agreed we don't want to get married. It's just paper. We are going to have a baby and that's all we need."

Magnus nodded understandingly.

"How about you and Alec?" Ragnor asked back and Magnus turned around, looking, where his boyfriend was talking to Simon and Clary, "Are you two thinking about the wedding? Is he _the one_?"

He turned back to Ragnor, "I don't know, how do you know someone is _the one_?"

"You loved them and you can't imagine your life without them."

Magnus thought about it for a while, "I would say yes," he confessed quietly.

"To what?" Alec asked, standing behind them, pulling his arms around Magnus' waist.

"Nothing," Magnus blurted out, "Just talking with Ragnor here."

"Oh," Alec raised his eyebrows, not digging into it much.

Ragnor quietly walked away from the table, leaving them alone.

Magnus turned around so he was facing the younger man, "We were just talking about the wedding," he explained to him, not meeting his eyes.

"Did he asked you to marry him?" Alec joked as Magnus rolled his eyes.

"No, he didn't. But I said I would say yes if you asked." Magnus finally looked up at Alec, their eyes meeting. The younger man froze.

"You would?"

"Of course! I mean- Not right now… it's way too early… we just moved in together- but you know… eventually..." he babbled nervously.

"Yeah," Alec finally spoke up, "one day would be nice," he smiled as he pulled him in a kiss full of reassurance.

"I will hold you onto that," he told him then.

"Is that a promise?" Magnus teased and Alec grinned.

"Yes. So don't you ruin it."

"I won't."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too darling."

The betrothed paid for the next round, drinking for the well being of the couple. After that everything went in some sort of a blur. The group downing drink after drink (all except Catarina).

Magnus tried looking after Alec, making sure he wouldn't drink too much since he wasn't used to drinking, but soon everything was forgotten. Alec bought them another drink and who was Magnus to refuse his boyfriend?

 

"I love you so much," Alec murmured against Magnus' lips. For the last hour, Alec wasn't able to part away from his boyfriend, sitting on his lap, hugging him, kissing him, following him everywhere. Not that Magnus minded.

No no. He kept Alec close. His arm around the younger man, smiling happily.

"I love you too," Magnus smiled in the kiss, "so so much."

"No, liar, I love you more."

"You're a liar!" Magnus argued.

"Have you seen my boyfriend? He's so beautiful."

Magnus grinned at the younger man, "Oh really? Tell me about him." Alec looked up at him, brushing his cheek.

"Well, he's kind, so so very kind… And nice. Really nice. I like kissing him."

"I like kissing you too," Magnus smiled cheekily at him.

"Can I kiss you?"

Instead of answering Magnus leaned in, closing the space between them.

"Oh my god!" Isabelle next to them shouted, "Could you guys stop!? You're so sappy it hurts me." The men pulled away from each other, looking at Isabelle, who was watching them, "You two are so in love that I can't."

"She's just jealous," Alec said before Magnus could start arguing with her, "She's just jealous that I have so awesome boyfriend you know?" Magnus chuckled, looking back at Isabelle.

"I will let you know, that my boyfriend is way better than yours Alec!" she argued and Alec quickly stood up, almost falling over, if it wasn't for Magnus, steadying him, hands on his hips.

"No, he ISN'T. Have you seen Magnus? He is waaaay better than Raphael. And he kisses better!"

"How would you know?" Isabelle with Magnus frowned at the same time and Isabelle's fiancee groaned.

Before anyone could stop him, Alec continued, "Cause I kissed him once!"

Everyone gasped, except Raphael who groaned, "IT WAS ONLY ONCE!"

"And he's shit at it!" Alec whined, "Magnus kisses way better!"

"I have so many questions…" Simon frowned, "What the hell Raphael? Why? When?"

"Don't worry Isabelle, you can keep him," Alec spoke up.

"When?" The woman asked again, "A few years ago… when we met," Alec chuckled.

"You know what?" Magnus looked at Isabelle and back at his boyfriend, "I think I will get this one home, hm? Alexander, love, we are going home."

"Are we going to kiss there?" the man whined. "Because if no, then I am staying here," he argued.

Magnus sighed, smiling kindly at him, "Yes we can kiss some more there."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"And can we make love as well?"

Magnus choked on the drink he was sipping from, everyone watching them.

"Uhm," Magnus murmured, "we will see about that… let's go, love, say goodbye to everyone."

Alec smiled at their friends, "Bye, we are going home and we are going to fu-" Magnus silenced him by putting a hand over Alec's mouth.

"We are leaving now! Congratulations once again, see you soon, bye," Magnus quickly blurted out, pushing Alec out of the bar.


	46. My favourite story is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad goes on a trip with Maryse and Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Thank you, everyone, for amazing feedbacks! You are keeping me going <3 so thanks a lot!!!! See you Wednesday :))))

When the Squad got off the bus on the station, Maryse with Max were already waiting there for them.

"Here you are!" Maryse greeted them, hugging Ava, who walked to her.

Madzie walked to Max, hugging him as well. The rest of the Squad smiling as the girls walked to Maryse and boys shook their hands with the youngest Lightwood.

"Oh hello there," Maryse smiled at Charlie, "and who are you? I don't think we have met yet." The boy looked at her nervously. "I am Maryse," she introduced herself, "I am Alec's and Magnus' mother."

The boy frowned, but didn't comment it, he heard something around about the relationship between the two men, but obviously, they were just stepbrothers, so what?

 "I am Charlie," he said quietly in the end, raising his hand.

Maryse smiled at him, shaking her head she pulled Charlie in a hug. "Welcome to the family," she said when they parted.

"Thank you," Charlie smiled at her, "you're very kind." We that he pulled her in one more hug.

"Tosser," Theo whispered loud enough, so only Charlie could hear him. The boy looked at him, smiling,

"Shit angel," he shot back, Maryse frowning at them.

"What's that about?" she asked as Noah walked to her, greeting her.

"Nothing, they are just flirting, don't worry, you'll get used to it," Noah told her.

"We are NOT!" Theo shouted, pushing into Charlie to get him out of the way and walked inside the cottage.

"We are not," the older boy shrugged with a smirk, taking his bags, following Theo.

"They are," Noah whispered, picking up his things and together with Maryse walking to the cottage, "everyone knows they are except them," the boy shrugged and Maryse laughed.

"I see."

 

"What are the plans?" Zoey asked when the group met around the table for dinner.

"There is a beautiful castle near, I was thinking we could go there?" Maryse offered, "It' not that far away from here, a half day there, another half back. What do you say?"

"Yes!" The Squad cheered.

"Alec took us a few times to visit castles… he always knows so many stories about them. Do you also know some?" Heidi asked quietly and Maryse shrugged.

"Some of them, yes."

"I like the story about the blind queen, she fell in love with a man, who married another. When the queen found out, her heart broke,“ Halley said.

"That's a sad one," Maryse pointed out, "Yet, it's somehow beautiful."

"My favourite one is a story about a count and a white deer. A long time ago, in the middle of forests, there was standing a small castle. The Trautmansdorf count, who was living there, loved to hunt. He especially liked the white deer that was living there. He loved him so much, that people thought that the count's soul was in the deer."

"That's nice Heidi," Maryse smiled at her, "You know what, I will tell you one as well." Everyone quieted down, watching Maryse. 

"It is a story I used to tell my boys when they were small."

"Like the story about the prince!" Heidi smiled.

"Yes," Ava hugged the girl.

"It is a story about a lion and it's twelve cubs. They are in the mountain, sleeping, looking after our national treasures, waiting."

"Waiting for what?" "Waiting for a time when the country needs protection. They are all sleeping, waiting for that time to come, but every few months the Cubs wake up and they ask 'is it time?' 'is it our time brothers?'"

Everyone was listening to Maryse's story carefully, "Then the lion would wake up as well and tell them to go back to sleep because the country was safe. But one day, one day, when the danger will come, the lion and the cubs will awake…"

"They will arise from the mountain and save us all." There was a silence for a few seconds.

"That's an amazing story!" Heidi cheered and everyone smiled at her. The youngest girl always loved stories.

Maryse looked down at the paper in front of Halley, "What did you draw?" she asked, pointing at it.

The young girl smiled nervously, hiding it firstly, but eventually, she pushed the paper toward her.

"Oh, Heidi! It's beautiful!" Maryse smiled at her, "You truly are gifted."

Heidi started shifting on the chair awkwardly, "It's alright I guess," she said, quickly snatching back the paper, with the drawing of the lion and it's cubs.

 

Everyone was already asleep, when Charlie walked downstairs to the living room, unable to fall asleep. To his surprise, someone was already sitting there. Maryse. He was unsure of what to do. Should he join her or go somewhere else.

In the end, Charlie joined Maryse sitting on the couch.

"Hi," he whispered quietly.

"Oh hello Charlie, can't sleep as well?" The boy shook his head, "No, sometimes it gets hard to sleep, after all, I have been through…"

The woman nodded, "I know that feeling very well." Maryse poured him a bit of tea, both of them sitting in silence for few minutes, before she spoke up again, "You know, I actually never asked… but how did you get to Alec?"

Charlie looked at her, studying her face for a few seconds.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wondered… you know everyone from the Squad has some story here and I never heard yours… sorry…"

"No, no it's okay," Charlie nodded, "I get it, it's alright. When I first met Alec… I stabbed him," Charlie confessed quietly, "I didn't want to, I was so scared, but he kept talking to me… he kept persuading me to stay with him… I still don't understand why he still cares about me."

"Because that's who he is. He cares about people, always sees only the good in them."

Neither of them noticed the ginger boy walking in the bathroom quietly.

"Maybe I don't deserve it. Maybe I shouldn't be here."

"Why would you say that Charlie?"

"I am scared. What if I hurt them? I don't want to hurt them, they are my friends."

"You won't hurt them, you are not evil Charlie. You're just a boy, who has been through a lot."

"You know," Maryse spoke up, "Isabelle, my daughter, she was… she was once addicted as well." Charlie looked up at the woman. "Isabelle… Isabelle was addicted too?"

The mother nodded, "She was in a facility too."

"Oh… how is she?" Charlie asked quietly.

"She's fine, she was never really bad… she found friends there… her facility seems to be much better than yours…"

"They didn't hurt her?"

"No," Maryse shook her head, "they helped her. I know you're scared Charlie," Maryse sighed, "but you can't let it overtake you. You can't drown in your fears. Please, you're safe now, try to get better. I know I have nothing to say, but I mean it well."

"I am telling you the same thing I told Isabelle all those years ago, we all have the little bit of 'I want to save the world' Charlie, but it' okay if you safe even only one person and that's you."

"Thank you Maryse," Charlie whispered, hugging her tightly.

Maryse started brushing his chair softly when Charlie spoke up again, "Is it… is it weird that I miss my mom even though I don't even remember her?"

"No, it's not, you're allowed to miss your mom."

 

A few minutes later both of them headed to bed. Charlie went to the bathroom first to wash his face. When he quietly returned to the room, he lied in the bed and tried to sleep but someone sat on his bed next to him.

Charlie jumped a bit, surprised.

"Sorry," the boy whispered.

"Theo? What the hell?" Charlie asked angrily, "I am trying to sleep."

"I know, sorry, just, are you okay? I heard you talking to Maryse…"

"Yes, I am fine, go sleep."

Suddenly the younger boy put his arms around Charlie, hugging him tightly.

"Okay," Theo whispered and was gone.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

When Maryse woke up the next morning, she found most of the Squad and Max already awake. They were sitting in the living room, chatting quietly to not to awake those, who were still sleeping.

Heidi was sitting at the table, Charlie next to her. His arm was resting on the table as the young girl drew over it with the markers. The boy didn't seem to mind, instead, he was encouraging Heidi, giving her ideas what to draw.

Maryse walked to them, looking at Charlie's arm.

"Good morning," the boy greeted her with a warm smile, Heidi not even looking up from her work.

"Good morning, what are you two doing here?"

"Heidi couldn't find papers, so I offered her my arm and now she's tattooing me." Maryse nodded, smiling. "It's really pretty, what do you say?" Charlie asked and Maryse nodded again.

"It's a beautiful work, Heidi."

"Right? Thank you! I keep trying to tell her that she should try the real tattooing, she would be great at it."

The girl blushed, reaching for another pen as she continued drawing Charlie's tattoo. It was a male angel with a raven sitting on his arm.

"It's really beautiful," Charlie grinned at Heidi, brushing her shoulder carefully.

"Thanks," Heidi smiled shyly at him, "but it was partly your idea."

"Yeah," Charlie chuckled, "but you're the artist," he winked at her.

 

Later, when everyone finally got up, the group met around breakfast, where Charlie showed everyone his tattoo.

"Wow," Ava mooned over it, "it's so pretty." The boy nodded proudly.

"Why an angel?" Max asked and Maryse shot him a stare.

"Sorry," the boy whispered.

"You could draw him a face as well, you know… like Castiel's face…" Jack said and Ava rolled her eyes.

"Not everyone's watching Supernatural!" she told him and Charlie laughed.

"Maybe not, but a lot of people are shipping Destiel," he winked at Jack, who chuckled.

"That's my man!" he laughed, pulling Charlie in a hug.

 

After breakfast, Charlie got a great idea of doing karaoke, when he heard his favourite song playing on the radio. Turning the sound on and louder, was how the Squad ended up jumping over the couches, singing 'You're the voice'.

Following by few more songs. Fortunately, there weren't any neighbours that would complain. Charlie took Ava's hand, dragging her down on the floor, dancing with her. Soon Madzie with Max and Zoey joined them as well.

Maryse was watching the teenagers messing around. She also pulled out a phone and recorded for a while, sending it to Alec, so he wouldn't worry about his Squad.

 

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The next morning Maryse with the girls prepared lunch for the trip and before 9 o'clock the group headed toward the castle.

Charlie tried talking to Theo, to find out how much he heard, but the younger boy was avoiding him successfully, always talking to someone. Mostly to Noah. Charlie wouldn't be surprised if Noah knew what was up and was actually helping him to avoid Charlie.

Eventually, he gave up and decided to join Ava. The girl was walking in the back of the group, talking to Jack.

"Hi," Charlie smiled as he joined them, "Can I walk with you?" Both of them nodded.

"You alright?" Ava asked, "You seem a bit tired."

"Yeah, haven't got much sleep tonight."

"Your nightmares again?" Charlie nodded. He told Ava about his nightmares after when she woke him up from one, after that night they became better friends.

She promised to look after him when he had some more and in return, Charlie taught Ava how to do magic tricks. One of the few things he learned in the facility. He also could also pickpocket, but he could teach her that later.

Soon Jack left them, walking to the front of the group talking to Max.

"Did something happen between you and Theo?" the girl asked and Charlie looked at her.

"I am not sure, I wanted to talk to him, but he avoids me the whole morning."

"You two are so weird," Ava chuckled, "it's like those slow burn fanfictions, where everyone knows except you two."

Charlie scoffed, "It can't happen." "Why not?"

"Because I will hurt him. We both know it, so it's for the best to stay away from each other." He looked at the girl, "How about we pickpocket something, hm?" He said, raising his hand, holding Ava's phone.

"Hey!" the girl shouted, laughing, "How? How do you do it?" she laughed, "you have to teach me that."

Charlie looked behind them and saw Theo watching him. As their eyes met, the younger boy scoffed, looking at his brother, murmuring something. With a sigh, Charlie returned the phone to Ava.

 

"Oh my god, how are we even supposed to see the whole castle in one day?" Zoey gasped when they bought their tickets and walked inside the castle. Their guide was an old woman, who seemed to know a lot, way more than anyone else.

"How can she remember it all?" Madzie asked Max quietly.

The boy shrugged, smiling at her, "But it's cool," he said, taking her hand as they followed the woman in the next room, which turned out to be a bedroom.

"The king's bedroom," the old guide told them and immediately started telling them all sorts of information that they had forgotten the second she had spoken them.

"Why do I feel like we are at school? Should I make notes? Is there going to be a test on the end?" Charlie groaned.

Theo standing next to him chuckled quietly, the woman sending them stares as she continued in her speech. Once she turned around, he started laughing quietly, Charlie smiling at him. Once their eyes met, the younger boy froze.

Noah walked to him, caught his arm and dragged him away from Charlie to the next room.

"You okay there?" Zoey asked him when everyone else left to the next room.

"Mhm," Charlie murmured, "was just admiring those…" Zoey raised her eyebrows, watching him suspiciously. "Whatever," Charlie mumbled, following the others, leaving Zoey behind. The girl rolled her eyes when Heidi joined her.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" Heidi asked her quietly, "Those pictures, they show so much. Everything, the painter's emotions, all his problems and love. Everything they have been through, it's here."

Zoey looked at the painting in front of them, not completely sure she understood, but Heidi did.

"Sorry," she whispered, "I am babbling again…"

"No," Zoey quickly reached for Heidi's hand, "tell me more."

"It's all very similar to acting, you know, it's about looking, seeing, finding it there. When you draw, paint a picture, you put your feelings out there and it's up to them, to find the emotion there." Zoey nodded.

"How about this picture?" she asked, looking at Heidi, whose face lit.

"This one is amazing, breathtaking, it must have taken years to finish it. You see the composition? The game of shadows. Every single detail…"

Zoey was smiling at the young girl, "That's amazing Heidi, you're so gifted."

"Thanks, Zoes," the girl smiled, "but I am still nothing compared to those artists," she pointed toward the paintings hanging on the walls.

"One day, Heidi, one day," Zoey assured her as they followed the group, which was already in another room, "thank you for listening to me."

"Of course, you're my little sister," Zoey smiled at her.

The way back home was somehow faster, Heidi kept talking about the paintings with anyone who was listening to her at the time. Meanwhile, Ava dragged Charlie around, persuading him to finally taught her how to pickpocket.

Theo with Noah were walking as the first ones, talking about Hawking's book, A brief history of time, Jack tried to keep up with them, bus very soon found himself lost. With a groan he walked away, joining Heidi instead.

Max walked to Madzie and took her hand, "Hey beautiful," he smiled at her, "can I join you?"

The girl smiled at him, "You're not so bad yourself, where are you running away from?"

Max chuckled, "Got me there. Well, the twins are talking about physics, Charlie is teaching Ava how to pickpocket and Heidi talks about paintings… you're the only person that seems to be normal."

"Hey!" Madzie frowned, "They are my family!"

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just like you the most."

"Aww, you're so sweet."

"Mom raised a good boy, you know."

Madzie laughed, "Oh sure, total gentleman," she teased him.

"I will let you know that I am a gentleman."

"You better be! If you hurt her I will have you grounded until you forget what it looks like outside!" Maryse from behind them called at the boy.

Madzie turned around, smiling at the woman, "Thanks Maryse!"

 

When they reached the cottage, Maryse sent the Squad to pack their things, so they wouldn't miss their bus. She and Max were staying there for one more day, but the Squad had to return home, because of school.

Quickly they were all set, ready to go. Maryse handed them small dinner packs, so they wouldn't get hungry in the bus and together with Max they walked the Squad on the bus station.

"It was lovely to see all of you again," Maryse smiled at them, "I am always happy to see you, please do tell my greetings to Alec and Magnus."

"Will do."

Max walked to Madzie and kissed her goodbye, "I will see you soon alright?" the girl nodded. Meanwhile, the rest of the Squad walked to Maryse, hugging her.

"Thank you for a beautiful weekend," Ava smiled at her as they hugged.

When she pulled away, she grinned at Charlie, who only nodded at her approvingly.

"Good job, nicely done, now return it," he told her and Ava scoffed, walking back to Maryse, handing her the phone.

"Ava!" Maryse frowned, chuckling surprised.

"Sorry about that," Charlie told her, nodding at her as he walked toward the bus.

"Hey, Charlie?" Maryse called the boy before he could get on the bus.

"Yes?"

"This is Isabelle's number if you know… want to talk to her someday," Maryse handed him a small piece of paper with a number written on it.

"Thank you, Maryse, for everything."

"Of course Charlie," the woman hugged him. "Off you go now, or you won't catch the bus."


	47. Meeting old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a lunch with an old friend, Charlie gets in a fight

It was Monday again. The Squad got up from the bed only because Alec promised to make them pancakes. And Alec always kept his promise. The Squad walked in the kitchen, which already smelled after pancakes.

"Good morning," Alec smiled at them.

"Hey," they murmured, sitting around the table.

"How was your weekend?" Alec asked, handing Magnus a cup of coffee as the older man sat next to the Squad.

"It was fun," Ava said, reaching for a pancake, "I learned how to pickpocket." Alec raised his eyebrows.

"You know, Ava," Charlie spoke up, "pickpocketing is about being discreet if you walk around telling everyone that you can pickpocket… They will be careful around you and that makes the work harder."

Alec looked at the boy, "Seriously? You're teaching them how to pickpocket?"

Charlie shrugged, "Only Ava, she wanted to. Also, I wouldn't do it, if I didn't profit from it."

"Profit?" the young man sat to the table, "How?"

"Just stuff…" Charlie avoided answering.

"I don't get you," Alec shook his head, "You're like…"

"Enigma," Theo added.

"Anyway!" Magnus sensed that the two boys were going to argue again, "Have you heard the good news?" He asked.

"No," Zoey shook her head, "what news?" Magnus looked at Alec who only shrugged.

"They will find out anyway."

"What is happening?" Madzie asked curiously.

"Well," Magnus looked back at the Squad. "Isabelle and Raphael got engaged."

"WHAT?" The Squad shouted.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Ava and Madzie seemed to be the most excited.

"Oh my god!" Ava cheered, "Yes! I am so happy for them!"

"Maybe we could stay at home today then?" Jack tried.

"Yeah, you know, celebrating it," Noah backed him up, "We can go visit them!" Alec shook his head. "But we want to congratulate them!"

"They are not home right now you know, adult people have work. And you have school."

"Well, at least we tried," Zoey said, looking at Heidi, who smiled shyly.

"Isabelle is going to be a beautiful wife."

"Yeah," Alec nodded, "she is going to be."

"Raphael did it!" Ava shouted, furiously typing on her phone.

"Ava, you okay?" Alec frowned, "You aren't going to pass out, right?"

"Oh!" Zoey suddenly realized, "Raphael did it," she looked at Ava, "See? I told you. You'll be fine, you'll find someone who will stay with you no matter what."

Ava grinned at Zoey, hugged her quickly and ran away from the room.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked, confused.

"She's- Raphael's asexual and so is Ava, she was scared that no one would have wanted to stay with her."

"Oh… poor Ava."

"Nah, it's okay, I am fine. If Raphael can do it, I can as well."

Alec smiled at the girl, "See? You will be fine Ava. Now all of you off go, you need to go to school."

The Squad groaned.

 

"Lydia said she would like to see you," Magnus said, once the Squad went to get ready for school, "do you have time for lunch?" he asked.

Alec thought about it, "Yes, I will talk to Raphael, it should be alright."

"Great, we could, we could come to the restaurant when you have a break."

"Okay, how about 13.00?"

"We will be there."

"Okay, I have to go now," Alec stood up from the table, "I love you, see you."

"Love you too."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"Magnus is here," Maia announced, as soon as she entered the kitchen.

Alec looked up at her, "Okay, thanks, I need to finish these meals," he frowned, "could you… can you please tell them to wait a few minutes? They can order already if they are hungry."

The woman nodded at him, "Will do, which table is that?" she asked, taking the plates, Alec looked on the papers hanging above his head.

"Table 14," he told her and the woman was gone.

 

"Hi, sorry I needed to finish something," Alec apologized when he reached the table, kissing Magnus, before turning to Lydia. "Lydia! So good to see you again!" he chuckled, pulling the woman into a hug.

"Alec! It's so good to see you too! How are you?"

They sat back to the table, "I am great! But I am sure Magnus already told you everything, how are you?"

The woman nodded, "It's fine… I am not sure if you already heard about…"

"Yes, yes I did, I am so sorry Lydia, he was a great man," there was a silence around the table.

"Did you, uh, did you already order something to eat?" Alec asked and both the man and the woman shook their heads.

"We were waiting for you," Magnus offered Alec a smile.

"Okay, well, let's order, shall we?"

"Yes, what would you suggest?" Lydia asked and Alec chuckled.

"You wouldn't believe how many people ask me that."

 

After that, the conversation returned to happier flow.

"I wish there was some way I could help you… You know, you should have made a restaurant, then I could have cook for you at least."

Lydia laughed, "You wish, but we only accept the best."

"I will let you know that Alec is a truly a talented chef," Magnus backed up his boyfriend.

Lydia grinned at them, "You're sweet."

"So… what were you up to since school? How long is it already? 5 years?"

The woman chuckled, "Oh god, is it? Time flies fast!"

"Yeah, that it does."

"Well, after I graduated we moved in together, which was really nice."

"We were also a step closer to realize the project-Pandemonium, we talked to some sponsors and so on, but then… you know… now I am working on it again, John would like that. It was our dream and I am going to finish it."

"It's going to be great, I am sure," Alec smiled at her, "so how is it going?"

"Well, we have a place already, it's one of the warehouses near the river, down the town." Alec nodded. "We are already in the process of negotiating the price. Magnus made me some drafts, which were pretty good, so we are already working on the inside of the bar as well."

"That's nice, I myself saw some of those plans and I think it's going to be really good work once you are done."

"I believe so as well," the woman smiled, "on the one hand I really want it to be finished already, but on the other one, I want it to take as long as I can."

Alec reached for her hand, "I know, but it will be alright, I promise."

"We have an opening day on Saturday," Lydia told him, "All the furniture will arrive and we will officially start working on the bar."

"That's nice! So you'll be gone the whole weekend?" Alec asked, looking at Magnus who nodded.

"It's just a weekend, it will calm down after that, so I won't be working so crazy hours anymore," he promised, and Alec smiled, kissing Magnus. "It's going to be alright, neither of the two of you needs to worry about it."

"Thank you, Alec, I see you're still kind as you were."

"It's still the good old me," he grinned at her, looking at Magnus, who brushed his cheek.

"Of course darling, I think the Squad can confirm that."

"Oh right!" Lydia gasped, "The Squad! What's that about? Magnus told me that you adopted 9 kids?" She raised her eyebrows and Alec chuckled.

"Yeah… I didn't adopt them, I am just helping them to find their place in this world."

"Don't be modest, baby," Magnus looked at him with a knowing look.

"They are just kids from bad family situations and I took them under my care to help them."

"Oh, that is really kind of you," Lydia said, "you should be proud of yourself."

"They are my family," Alec nodded, "I wouldn't- it's nothing, everyone would help them if they knew." "No they wouldn't," Lydia argued, "Alec, you don't give yourself enough credit. You never did. Did I ever tell you that it was because of you, why we decided to build Pandemonium?"

The younger man frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Lydia took a deep breath, "when we were at school, you always got plans. One night when we were out drinking, you got so drunk and when we were walking home, we passed this old warehouse. Or it wasn't a warehouse, it was some sort of dying club which was supposed to be destroyed."

Oh yeah, Alec remembered something like that.

"John was so upset about it and you told him to build his own. We made fun of you because you were so drunk, but John never forgot. It's you we owe the idea to. You always wanted to make this world a better place."

Alec smiled at Lydia with tears in his eyes, "Stop it, you're making me emotional."

The woman laughed, "Sorry, I just thought you should know."

"It's okay, thank you."

Suddenly Alec's phone rang, "Sorry," he excused himself, when he saw Theo's name on the screen, "Hey Theo, is everything alright? What? Fight? Is he alright? Okay, look after him, make sure he- yes, thank you, I will see you in the evening, okay, bye."

"Is everything alright?" Magnus asked, when Alec returned to the table with a frown, sitting down.

"Yes, yes, sorry, it was just Theo, said Charlie got into some fight?"

"Oh," Magnus sighed, "is he okay?"

Alec nodded, "Theo's looking after him."

"It's okay if you need to leave," Lydia spoke up, "really I understand."

"No, it's alright, Theo's looking after him, they can take care of themselves."

"As you say," she smiled and Maia reached their table with the food.

"Thank you, Maia," he nodded at the woman. "So," he turned to his friends, "I hope you will like this, it's my and Raphael's recipe. Actually, you don't have to like it," Alec told Lydia and then turned his attention to Magnus.

"But you," he pointed at him with his fork, "You have to like it even if you don't."

Magnus scoffed at the same time as Lydia laughed, "I am sure we will like it, right Magnus?"

"Oh I don't know," the man shrugged.

"I guess we have to find out, don't we?" He teased Alec, who kicked him under the table.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch tonight!" He warned him and Magnus quickly started eating.

"It's delicious," he said before he even swallowed the first portion.

Alec scoffed, "Liar!"

"No really!" Magnus leaned closer to Alec, "It's delicious, everything you cook is delicious."

"Good, I will tell Raphael you like his cooking, then."

"Oh god, don't please," Magnus rolled his eyes, "his ego is big enough anyway." Lydia was laughing the whole time.

 

"It was lovely talking to you Alec," Lydia said, as she hugged him, "I would like to see you again if you want…"

"Yes, that would be very nice, I missed you," the man nodded, "You take care of yourself, alright? And if you need anything, just tell me, you know, you don't even need to get me drunk to give you some good ideas," he winked at her and the woman laughed.

"Sure, I will do that. See you Alec, Magnus," she nodded at them and was gone.

"That was fun," Alec turned to Magnus, when the door closed behind her.

"I am glad you enjoyed it," Magnus hugged Alec, kissing him.

"Lightwood!" Raphael shouted from the kitchen door, surprising the man.

"Yes?" Alec asked as he jumped away from Magnus, blushing.

"It's my lunchtime!"

"Right," Alec said quietly, "I will see you at home?" he asked Magnus.

"You will," he kissed him, "go on. We don't want to upset Raphael."

Alec chuckled, "Love you," he pecked him one more time before leaving to the kitchen.

"Love you too," Magnus called after him with a smile.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Theo was on his way home when he heard the shouting. The rest of the Squad still had more classes or they already went home, so it didn't make sense for Theo to wait.

The boy walked out of the school when the shouting got louder.

He shouldn't have, but his curiosity got the best out of him as he followed the noise, until he saw its cause.

A group of boys standing in a circle, someone fighting in the middle of it. Theo wanted to turn around and walked away when he noticed a familiar figure.

"Shit," he groaned, "shit. Shit. Shit. That tosser!" Theo ran toward the group.

"Stop!" he shouted, "stop this!"

He started pushing the boys away, only to see what was happening. Charlie and one other boy were fighting in the middle.

"Fuck," Theo hissed, walking to the two boys to tear them apart, "Charlie! STOP!" the older boy pushed the other boy away, looking at Theo with wide eyes.

"Go away Theo," he said, avoiding a punch from the brawler.

"I am not leaving without you! Stop fighting! Now!"

The older boy scoffed, "Why? Because you said so?" he teased him, hitting the bully, "You're shit-angel so it's not like that I am listening to you!"

"Yes, Charlie! You will because I said so!" Theo shouted, "We are done here now!" He caught Charlie's arm and pushed him out of the ring.

"I will come back for you, you fucker!" The boy shouted after Charlie, but Theo kept walking, dragging him behind himself.

"Come! I will be waiting for you!" Charlie shouted back at him, for which he got a slap at the back of his head from Theo.

"You utter idiot!" He raged, "What the hell is wrong with you? Fighting like that?"

Charlie chuckled, "I knew you would come and save me."

The younger boy frowned, "What the hell? This is not funny Charlie!" he shouted at him, pushing him in the tram, which was luckily empty.

"It is when you think about it, " he smiled, looking at Theo and outside the tram, "you can pretend that you don't care about me, but I can see you do," he chuckled again and Theo slapped him on the face. Hard.

"You into BDSM much?" The only boy only chuckled.

"Jesus Christ," Theo leaned closer to the boy, looking into his eyes and putting his hand on Charlie's neck, looking for the heartbeat.

"Please tell me you're fucking kidding me," he hissed, "please tell me you aren't high right now. Tell me that you aren't on drugs."

The older boy looked at him and his smile faded, "I can't tell you that, because that would be lying. And I never lied to you. Never. I promise," he looked up at Theo, their eyes meeting.

"Fuck!" the younger boy groaned, "Fuck. Shit. Fuck Charlie! Can't you see?!" He shouted, pacing around the tram.

"I can see him," Charlie sniffed, "can't you see him Theo?" he pointed toward one of the empty chairs. 

"Who? Who the fuck am I supposed to see?" Theo hissed.

"My friend, my only friend… he's here, right?"

Charlie was looking at the seat as if someone was sitting there. "Ethan, why did you leave me?" Charlie sobbed, "I miss you so much. And you left me here alone. Why did you leave?!" he shouted, sobbing violently.

"Hey, hey," Theo touched Charlie carefully, "it's alright, no one is here, it's just us, Charlie, look at me. There's no Ethan. Ethan is gone."

"No," Charlie sobbed, "he can't be! He's my only friend, he can't be gone!"

"I am sorry Charlie, but please, you have to calm down. You have to calm down before we get home, okay? If anyone, if Alec's finds out that you are still addicted…"

"What?" Charlie sniffed, "What will he do?"

"He won't have any other choice than to send you to a facility. For your own good."

"No!" Charlie gasped, "No. No No. I can't go back there," he started hyperventilating, "I can't, Theo doesn't! Please! You can't let them take me back there. Please."

"We don't want to Charlie, but it's for you. Please. You have to stop. Stop while you can. Okay? Do it for me."

"Okay," the boy sniffled, "okay, I will… I'll try."

"Good boy," Theo put his arms around Charlie, "It's okay, you're alright."

"Look, the Squad loves you, I don't know how you managed it so fast, but they do. So if you could please try and get better, if not for me, then for them. Because if anything happens to you, we all will be sad. Alec the most."

"I know, I am sorry, I like you too," the boy sniffled.

The tram stopped again, the door opening and few people got in, watching Theo and Charlie with confused looks. But Theo didn't care, he needed to make sure Charlie was alright.

 

Once back in the flat, he told the Squad that Charlie was sick and took him to bed to get some sleep and to get the drugs out of his systém, the Squad didn't know about that part.

When the older boy finally fell asleep, Theo pulled out his phone.

"Alec? Yes, it's Theo, there was some problem at the school. Charlie got into a fight. No, he's fine. He's getting some sleep. I just thought you should know. Yes, I am looking after him, don't worry, he's fine. Alright, see you in the evening."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"Halley with Joseph sent us a card!" Zoey called, when she returned to the living room, holding a postcard in her hand.

"Really? Where from?" Jack asked, from where he was sitting. Everyone looked at Zoey.

The girl turned the postcard around, "Berlin, Germany," she announced, sending it around, so the Squad could take a look at it.

"It's beautiful," Heidi sighed. The door from Squad's room opened and Charlie walked in the living room.

His face didn't look so bad, only his lip was cut.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Alec asked him and the boy nodded, sitting down.

"It's better… I am sorry," he whispered ashamed.

"It's okay, as long as you don't do something stupid, okay?"

Charlie nodded, "I am trying," he said quietly, meeting Theo's eyes.

"You better," Theo frowned at him. "I am watching you," he mouthed and the older boy shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Shit-angel," he murmured.

"Tosser," Theo shot back, ignoring each other after that.

"And what do they write?" Alec asked, not paying attention to him anymore. Ava who was holding the postcard at the moment started reading.

 

_Dear Squad, Alec and Magnus,_

_We are sending you greetings from Berlin, it's a truly remarkable city, all those places we have seen. I can't wait to tell you all about it when we return! Magnus, don't you worry, we visited most of the places where Sense8 was set! I will send you the pictures :)_

_Now we are headed toward Copenhagen, Denmark. Alec, you told us about your friends there, so we are planning to visit them, hopefully, they are expecting us?_

_Anyway, the trip so far is beautiful, the good thing about Europe is, that everything is pretty much close, so it only takes us a few hours to get from one city to another. The trains are also not bad unless the young couple in front of us has a child, who is crying the whole time…._

_After Denmark we are planning Benelux and France after that we will slowly return back. We can't wait to see you all and tell you about our adventures, I hope you are doing well and see you soon,_

_Halley & Joseph_


	48. We will be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec needs to go away for a while to mourn, but Magnus is there for him. Charlie makes another step in his promise to Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In advance, sorry for all the mistakes, I was out partying last night and now I have to go to work (I volunteered and I can't really cancel it now... shiiiit... :D )

Something was wrong with Alec that day Magnus realised.

It all started, when he woke up. Alone.

It was the weekend. Alec usually stayed in the bed with him, reading a book or doing something on his phone, but he was _there_ when Magnus woke up.

Not today. ¨

Magnus tried not to pout, but he was always oversensitive while still half asleep. With a groan, he climbed out of the bed and walked to the kitchen.

The Squad was already awake, even though he didn't see Charlie there…

"Morning," he greeted the Squad, "Where's Alec?"

Ava looked up at him, "Alec's gone."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

When Alec woke up, he immediately remembered what day it was.

Shit. He carefully disentangled from Magnus, leaving the bed quickly. It was barely six o'clock.

The man sighed. He knew very well he wasn't going to fell asleep again.

He reached to the wardrobe and pulled out his sport clothes, going for a morning run. The city was still sleeping and he met only a very few people on his way.

 Running through the park, city centre and back to the river, an hour later, he ran back to the flat. Walking in the bathroom he took a quick shower.

On his way back to the living room he met Ava, standing in the hall. They were looking at each other quietly, not saying anything.

"I am sorry," Alec whispered in the end, breaking the silence, "I need to get out for a while."

"I know," Ava said quietly, nodding.

"I can't… it has been… it's six years…" Alec stammered, looking down at his hands.

Suddenly Ava rushed to him, hugging him tightly, "Oh Alec," she murmured. ¨

"And all that with Magnus… he has the opening… I can't… I can't deal it with- I can't do this now."

"I know," Ava nodded, "I know Alec, you can go to Catarina's."

"We will be fine, don't you worry about us."

"You're all so independent," Alec chuckled, tears in his eyes, "sometimes I even think that you don't need me anymore," he wiped his tears, "all of you will just leave one day."

"Alec, we will never forget you, you are our family, and you were…" Ava paused, thinking about her next words carefully, "you were Maxmilian's family as well and he was _so_ lucky to have you, as we all are."

The young man was crying silently, looking down at Ava, "I just miss him so damn much," he sniffled.

"I know," Ava hugged him again, "as I said, go to Catarina, she will understand, you can talk to her."

"Or you can talk to us, you know you can."

Alec nodded, "Thank you, Ava, for everything."

"Don't worry about Magnus, he's not going anywhere, alright? Just… take some time off."

Alec pulled Ava in another hug.

"Thank you," he whispered once again, "Please tell him to… to not worry about me, just go to the opening and have fun, okay?"

Ava nodded, "I will tell him, I promise."

"Thank you… I will leave you here some money for dinner…"

"Or you can come to the restaurant, they know you, they will give you food, okay?" Ava nodded again. "If anything happens, you can always call me."

"Alec, we will be alright, don't you worry about us, okay?"

"It's hard," Alec chuckled, "not to…" 

Ava smiled at him, "I know, say hi to Catarina and Ragnor. And the baby!"

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Magnus frowned, Ava stood up and walked to him, putting his hand on Magnus' shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, okay? He needed to deal with something, but he told me to tell you to go to the opening and have fun."

"But- Wh- Did he leave because of me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Ava shook her head, "he just needed to have some time alone," the girl assured him, "really Magnus, nothing's wrong, he will come back tomorrow, I promise."

"Don't tell me nothing's wrong when it clearly is…" Magnus growled, walking angrily away back to the bedroom to find his phone. No messages from Alec. He tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemall.

"He's ignoring me!" Magnus complained to Ava when he returned back to the living room. The girl sighed.

"Can't you just trust me?" she asked, Magnus, sighed.

"I just want to know where my boyfriend is."

"You know what?" Ava frowned, "Call Catarina you poor," with that she turned around and dissapeared in the Squad's room, from where Charlie walked out, frowning behind her, then turning his look toward Magnus.

With a shrug he walked toward the door, probably deciding to not care what was happening.

"Where are you going?" Magnus heard Theo ask.

 

Charlie looked behind himself, where the young boy was standing, "I am going out with a friend of mine."

The ginger boy frowned.

"What?" Charlie asked when Theo didn't say anything.

"Nothing, I just didn't realize you have friends."

Charlie scoffed, "I have enough friends, don't you worry about me," he looked down at his phone as it pinged, "Sorry, I have to go, she's here to pick me up."

"It's a girl? You're going on a date?" Theo frowned and Charlie laughed.

"Jealous?"

"No," he smiled kindly at the younger boy, "we are going to talk… she was once addicted as well, so I was hoping for some… help."

Theo froze, staring at Charlie.

The older boy only chuckled, brushing Theo's shoulder, "I meant it, Theo," he whispered.

"I never lied to you and I will never. I am going to get better for you."

 The younger boy was watching him with a surprised gaze.

"See you,“ Charlie winked at him and was gone.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The door opened and Catarina frowned.

"Alec, what are you doing here?" she asked him, opening the door widely, inviting him inside, "is everything alright?"

Alec nodded, without a word walking inside the flat.

"Oh, hey Alec," Ragnor smiled at him from the kitchen, where he was cooking lunch.

"Hi," Alec whispered, finally turning around, facing Catarina who was following him with a frown.

"I am sorry," Alec blurted out. "I just neede- Maxmilian- I can't-" Alec started babbling as he paced around the room.

"Oh Alec," Catarina sighed, walking toward Alec, pulling her arms around him. "Are you okay?" she led him to the couch and both of them sat down.

"I forgot that it's this time of the year again," Catarina pulled him into a hug, brushing Alec's hair softly, "You can stay here as long as you need."

"Yes, of course," Ragnor agreed, bringing the pot from the kitchen, putting it on the table.

"Come on Alec, let's get some food into you, then we will talk," Catarina smiled at him.

"Since when are you cooking?" Alec asked Ragnor.

"Since Catarina's-"

The woman hit Ragnor in the shoulder, "not now!" she hissed. Ragnor made a face at Alec, shrugging.

"It's good, for a beginner," Alec smiled at the couple, "I can give you a few tips if you want."

"Thank you," Ragnor smiled at him, "how's it going with Magnus?" he asked him. Catarina hit him in the shoulder again.

"Ouch, why?" he frowned at his girlfriend.

"He's alright, the opening is today, so he has probably a lot of work anyway."

The couple looked at each other silently, while Alec played with the food on his plate.

"Did you tell him… that you are here?"

Alec pushed the plate away from himself, looking up at his friends, "Well, you see," he sighed, "…no."

"He has the opening and he was so stressed about it lately, I couldn't bother him with something as stupid as my problems getting over Maxmilian," he sniffled, looking away.

"Alec…"

"So yeah, and then all the stuff with Maxmilian … I agree that I may have been on edge lately, but I just need to be alone for a while," Alec groaned, hiding his face in his hands, Catarina sighed, sitting next to Alec. "I just miss him so much."

"Did you try to talk to him?" Catarina asked carefully, "he would understand, you know, he would be much better help than we are."

Alec groaned, his head hitting the table, "but he has the Opening," he said as if it was the answer to everything.

"Were you…" Catarina started, but no other words came out.

"Were you already to see _him_?" Ragnor asked instead. Alec sniffled, shaking his head.

"Not yet, I was thinking about going with you…" he confessed quietly, looking up at Catarina, "I didn't want to go alone."

"Okay," she sighed, "I will go with you," she promised, looking at Ragnor, nodding at him.

The man pulled out his phone and typed a quick text.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Charlie walked out of the building, seeing Isabelle standing in front of her car. He headed toward her with a small smile.

"Hi," the woman greeted him, pulling him in a hug.

"Hi, thanks for meeting me," Charlie told her.

"Of course," she nodded, "Mom told me that you were going to text, I mean… I wasn't sure, but I am glad you did." They sat in the car and Isabelle drove them to her favourite coffee shop.

 

"So," Isabelle asked, once they took their drinks and sat down to the table, far away from the other people, "should I start with my story, or will you tell me yours?" Charlie took a sip of his drink.

"No, no it's okay," the boy nodded, "As long as I remember I was living in the orphanage. I used to live with my mom, but she died, when I was very young… so I don't remember her much… but it was a nice place…"

"The people were nice, but we got into some shit- sorry, I mean, we did something stupid."

"It's okay," Isabelle smiled at him.

"There was this friend of mine" Charlie continued, "we were best friends, but eventually there- we became something more…"

Charlie took a sip of his tea, Isabelle not speaking up.

"The orphanage did not like that. When they found out… When they found out, they sent us to the facility. It was bad. We tried sticking up together, but the more we tried to stay together, the more they pushed us apart."

"There were a lot of pills, some treatment as well, the electro theraphy was hell. The whole place was hell, …my friend… we found a way to escape the cruel reality and we started taking drugs… it helped us to get away, for a little while at least," he forced the tears away.

"But it only got worse. The treatmens frequented… He… he wasn't strong enough," Charlie sniffled, "I lost him if he-" Isabelle reached for him and took his hand, squeezing it carefully, "If he held on for two more days…"

"I managed to run away… if he survived for two more days, he could have gone with me."

"Oh Charlie, I am so sorry," Isabelle notioned for the boy to sit next to her and she hugged him tightly, the boy melting in the touch.

"We were almost free. If he just held on for a bit longer…" he cried. Isabelle shushed him, hugging him.

Later, when he calmed down a bit, Charlie continued, "I couldn't stop. The drugs… they brought him back."

"When I was on drugs, I could be with him… with Ethan. That's why I couldn't stop. I really wanted to, but I can't. I can't let him go. He's my only friend."

"You know," Isabelle spoke up, "I did drugs because I thought it made me stronger."

"I was always unbreakable, untouchable… it was a good feeling, but… the longer it went on… the more friends I was loosing. My family wasn't exactly ideal… My father used to be furious… he almost kicked me out of the family…"

Charlie listened quietly to the woman as she continued, "At that time, my mom took me to a facility, it was a really nice place, not like the one you described. I found friends there. Some of them are still there…"

"But we managed, I managed and I am here now. Clean for a few years already… but I will never forget. It was an important part of my life, that reminds me, that life is not perfect, but I wanted to get better for my friends. For my mom."

"It's okay you know," Isabelle assured him, "it's okay to not be able to say goodbye, Charlie."

The boy nodded, wiping his tears away, "I just miss him so much."

"I know, I know Charlie, it's okay." Charlie sniffled.

"Maybe I don't deserve it. Maybe I shouldn't be here."

"Why would you say that Charlie?" Isabelle frowned.

"I am scared. I feel this emptiness in me, I have the need for something…" the boy was shaking a bit, "what if they were right Isabelle?" he whispered, "What if I am going to hell? I don't really think god likes me."

The woman sighed, brushing Charlie's hair, "I don't believe God could hate you, Charlie."

"Then why does he never answer me? I pray to him so often and yet he never said anything, never did anything to help me."

"You met us, didn't you? Maybe he finally heard you."

Charlie looked up at her," You know, there's something about Theo," Charlie confessed. "When I was going to the hospital, he was there with me, the whole way…"

"There's is something about him, I feel like I have met him before. He feels safe. And sometimes it's scary." Isabelle didn't say anything as she continued brushing his hair, "I am scared I will hurt him."

"If you ever need to talk to someone, you call me, okay?" Isabelle insisted and Charlie nodded, "I will, thank you."

"Of course. And don't worry Charlie, there really isn't anything evil about you. You are not evil."

"I know you don't want to hurt anyone, that's what counts okay? It's hard to stop doing drugs, I am not going to lie to you, but already the fact that you are aware and want to stop… that's really important."

"And you have all our help, alright? Don't you forget that, okay?" "Okay," Charlie whispered.

 

～☽✺☾～

Catarina accompied Alec to the cementary, but once they reached it, she pulled back, giving Alec space she knew he needed, watching him from afar. She pulled out her phone to see if there were any messages. There weren't.

 

Alec kneeled in front of the small gravestone, cleaning its surrounding, sweeping away the fallen leaves. He spent a few minutes cleaning it, putting the fresh flowers in the dose, lighting a candle.

"Hi Maxmilian," he spoke up, his voice sounding so loud in the silence, "it's another year, you know?" he continued, "Halley and Joseph moved away… but we took in another child… his name is Charlie," he started telling Maxmilian's grave what he missed in the year.

But I am jumping too forward…" he sniffled, "let me start from the beginning. I uh- it all started when we got Heidi, she was so… fragile and scared… but I like to think that she's doing better now… Charlie spends a lot of time with her…"

"Anyway, guess who I met?" he chuckled quietly, "Yep, I met Magnus after 10 years. Crazy, right? I know. Oh, you should have seen him. He hated me, couldn't stand anywhere near me. But I guess I deserved it."

"Catarina kind of forced us to talk. Not me, I was happy to see Magnus again, but I think he really didn't like it… and then he met the Squad. I think that was when he started questioning things… about me. Us."

There was a silence for a few minutes, before Alec spoke up again, "From the trip, we made with the Squad and Magnus, I felt things changing. To better. Magnus started spending more and more time with us."

"Eventually we became friends again. Then he told Isabelle and Jace and Max. My real siblings, you remember? I wasn't talking much about them… but yeah… I met them as well and… I don't know, it was weird in the beginning."

"But now we are all friends, even though, Jace needed more time than others… especially when he found out about me and Magnus… which is also a thing… I and Magnus got together on New year…"

"I think you would like him," Alec nodded, even though no one could see him, "I think he would like you as well-"

"I'm sure we would get on nicely," someone spoke up from behind him quietly. Magnus.

Alec turned around quickly, staring at the man, "Magnus! What are you doing here? What about the opening?" he stood up and Magnus pulled him in a tight hug.

"That can wait," he soothed him, "I want to be here for you."

Alec tightened the embrace, hiding his face against the crook of Magnus' neck. "Thank you," he sniffled, Magnus not saying anything more and so they stood there in silence, hugging each other.

"How did you know I was here?" Alec asked once they pulled away, the younger man facing the grave once again.

"Catarina told me." Alec nodded.

"Of course," he murmured almost inaudibly.

"I am glad she did, you shouldn't be alone here."

Alec wanted to say something, but the words got lost, so he silently watched the gravetomb, shifting on his legs.

"I am sorry," Magnus whispered, "I know what he meant to you…"

Alec shook his head and kept shaking it, "No. No, you don't Magnus, you have no idea what he meant to me… he was like my son. Like my firstborn and he died, because I couldn't help him."

"You did all you could, no one is blaming you. He was lucky to meet you, you didn't kill him, alright? Don't ever, ever think that, okay?" Magnus walked closer to Alec, "Come here," he said and hugged him again, "It wasn't your fault, okay?"

"I just miss him so much," Alec sobbed, clenching Magnus' jacket.

"I know, baby, I know," Magnus soothed him, "But he's okay now, nothing pains him anymore. It's okay. You're okay."

"We're going to be okay," Alec whispered.

"Yes, we are going to be okay," Magnus repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think :)


	49. I'll stop fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec visits Catarina, who's still pregnant and very moody. Charlie gets in another fight, but for a good cause. Theo doesn't appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support! It means so much to me! Leave kudos and comments (no matter how long they are! It cheers me up so much!!!!) See you Sunday ;)

It was another hectic morning.

The Squad running around the flat, looking for their things, notebooks and pen cases. Alec with Magnus were sitting at the table, drinking their coffees in silence, reading the newspapers.

Both of them had few more minutes before they had to leave, unless the Squad, so they weren't in any rush, actually enjoying the morning.

Magnus looked up at Alec and smiled, "Somehow I can't believe that you are all still alive. Living on such a small space…"

The younger man chuckled, "It's alright, big places actually scare me," he said, taking a sip of his coffee, "Not that I would be against having a bit bigger flat, but I am still glad that I am never alone here."

The older man nodded, "I believe I know what you mean, being around so many people 24/7… it has to be weird to be suddenly alone."

"It is," Alec agreed, "but I am not going to lie, it's nice to have time for yourself time from time."

"We could go somewhere after Isabelle and Raphael's wedding," Magnus offered, "For a weekend, just the two of us…"

Alec smiled widely, "I would like that, yes, that would be nice."

Magnus kissed him, "Okay, we will figure something out."

 

"Planning to get rid of us already?" Zoey chuckled as she sat down to the table.

Alec turned around, raising his eyebrows, "No idea what you talking about," he joked.

The girl rolled her eyes but smiled.

"It's a nice idea, where are you planning to go?" she asked instead.

"We don't know yet," Magnus told her, "but we will tell you, don't worry."

"You better," Zoey chuckled, looking toward the Squad's room, where Noah was packing his back.

 

"Noah?" Charlie called him, the ginger boy turned around, frowning, "Is that your notebook?" Charlie waved with the notes above his head.

Noah quickly snatched them away from him, "Thanks, Charlie." Once his bag was ready, he turned around. "Hey Charlie?" he called the boy.

"Yes, Noah?"

"How comes that you never mistook me for Theo?"

Charlie laughed as if it was the most obvious thing. "Because you're not the one I fancy," he confessed quietly.

Noah gaped, "You're actually admitting that you like my brother?"

At that moment the boy entered the room, frowning between the two of them.

"Of course, have you seen him?" Charlie whispered into Noah's ear, watching Theo. With that he walked away from the room, leaving the twins behind.

"What was that about?" Theo frowned at his brother, who only shrugged with a knowing wink.

"You'll have to ask him yourself."

"Not happening, he's a total idiot."

"Love you too shit Angel!" Charlie called from the other room and Theo groaned.

"Leave me alone you tosser!"

Noah grinned at his twin, "Ahh, the young love," he mocked, quickly running out of the room as Theo threw a book after him.

  

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Catarina opened the door and smiled at Alec, "Hi! I didn't know you were coming!" she grinned as Alec pulled her in a hug.

"I figured you would be lonely here," he told her, walking inside the flat, "Ragnor's at work?"

The woman nodded.

"Here, I brought you something," Alec handed her the bag. On his way to his friend he stopped by at the cake shop and bought something sweet for Catarina's appetites.

"Ohh, you're the best," Catarina cheered.

She brought two plates and forks to the table and cut the cake, offering one half to Alec. The man thanked her and they ate in silence for a while.

"So, what's new?" Catarina broke the silence in the end, "By the way, the cake's amazing."

Alec chuckled, "Squad is good," he said, eating the cake, "me and Magnus? Not so good…" Catarina frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong… not really… it's just… too much lately?" he tried.

"I mean, he's busy at the work, I am busy as well and when we are home, there's Squad… not that I am not happy to have them there… I just… we want to have some time off, you know? To be alone for a few days…" he sighed, Catarina nodding at him understandingly.

"I see," she said quietly, "have you talked to Magnus already?"

The young man nodded, "Yeah, we talked about it, we're actually thinking of taking a short holiday after the wedding."

Catarina smiled, tears in her eyes, "That's an amazing idea, we can look after the Squad if you want."

Alec shook his head, "No, it's alright, you'll have enough with your baby… I was thinking to ask Maryse… she seems very fond of the Squad."

Catarina nodded, "And you? Did you talk to her?"

"Yes, we did actually talk…"

"And?"

"It was actually easier than I expected…"

Catarina took his hand, "She's your mother after all…"

"I just- I find myself wishing that everything was the way it was before I left, but I can't do it. I can't find it in myself. To forget and move on…"

"But that's okay, Alec, you changed and so did they. I am not telling you you should forget the past, but you have the opportunity to start again… it would be a shame to not use it," she smiled at him and Alec nodded hesitantly.

"So where do you suggest we go, then?" Alec changed the topic quickly. Catarina grinned victoriously.

"You should go to Denmark.“

Alec raised his eyebrows, "Denmark?" he repeated.

"Denmark," Catarina confirmed, "Yes, c'mon, it's obviously _the_ place to go to. You love that country and Magnus will follow you anywhere."

Alec chuckled, "I will suggest it," the man smiled in the end and Catarina squeaked.

"Oh my god! You're going to Denmark! And you will eat the traditional Danish Kanelsnegle! And you will see the Little Mermaid! Do you know her story?" Alec was smiling as he listened to Catarina's babbling, "…and then she died… saving the prince's life," she sniffled, looking down at her hands.

"Catarina…" Alec spoke up quietly, but it was too late. The woman started crying and Alec sat there, unsure what to do. In the end, he reached for the paper box standing on the table.

"Sorry," Catarina sniffled again, taking the napkin from Alec, drying her wet cheeks. "Sorry," she repeated, "it's the hormones…"

Alec nodded, smiling lightly, "It's alright. I know." There was a silence for a few seconds.

Alec fidgeted with his jacket, "You're going to be an amazing mother," he said in the end quietly and Catarina smiled.

"Stop it," she chuckled, "you're making me cry again." Alec laughed as well. "You know what, tell me about the Squad instead?" she begged.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Charlie walked out of the school, heading over to the school's park to get some privacy. Unfortunately, _the gang of the school bullies_ decided to follow him. One of the boys caught Charlie's neck and violently pushed him into the backyard.

The rest of the gang was waiting there for him, with their leader, the blond-haired boy. They surrounded him in a small circle, cornering him.

The dark haired boy scoffed, "Really man?" he spoke toward the blond, "Don't you have enough already?" the boy ignored his questions as he stepped closer to Charlie.

"I should be asking you that, you little shit. I heard you walk around the school, talking shit about me, stupid lies…"

"Oh," Charlie chuckled, he knew very well what he was doing.

The blond boy was famous around the school, everyone fearing him too much than to tell the headmaster what was happening.

And Charlie saw what he did to the children at school and it was time to stop. Once for all. So he looked up at the boy and smiled.

"What ‘lies‘ are you talking about? You sleeping with underage girls? Or you dealing with drugs? …oh, wait… but you do. So I wasn't actually lyi-" before he could finish what he wanted to say, the blond's fist hit him in the jaw.

"Don't you ever say that again you fucker!" the blond shouted, kicking Charlie, who fell down on the ground.

The other boys closed the circle even tighter. Charlie stood up anyway. His body hurt, but he already started this and he had to end it.

For the children's sake. He was shaking and he was pretty sure his lip was cut and bleeding. But he had to do this.

"You're a horrible person," he said as he looked the bully in the eyes, "you deserve this, you fucker!" With that, he hit him in the face, "Maybe your father is rich and you can do whatever you feel like without facing the consequences…"

He raged, beating the bully, again and again, "But not this time!" The other boys walked to Charlie, but he pushed them away, kicking once again in the blond, sending him to the ground, breathing shakingly.

"This is for all those girls out there," he kicked him in the stomach, "this is for the kid you got into the hospital!" Charlie shouted, beating and kicking him, unable to stop.

It were the other boys, that stopped him, they dragged Charlie away from their friend, parting them violently.

"If you try it again!" Charlie shouted as they were dragging him away, "I will fucking kill you!"

"You bastard!" The boys continued dragging him away. "If you try again! I will be there! I am fucking watching you! And if you try to tell your daddy, I will get to you. You can't stop him and neither can he!"

The boys pushed him away from the backyard, watching him furiously as the rest of them checked on the blond boy. Charlie scoffed as he slipped away from them, walking away.

He looked down at his hands. His knuckles were bloody and started swelling. His head hurt as well and his lip was cut. Fuck his classes, he wasn't in the mood anyway.

With that, he headed home. Hopefully, no one was going to be there at this time.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"Alright," Alec agreed and started talking about the Squad, "their school started again, but things aren't as much stressing right now… but some of them are graduating this year, so it's going to be a hell of a ride…"

Catarina laughed, "I still remember your graduation…"

"Oh don't even remind me," Alec groaned.

"Okay, okay," Catarina calmed down, "who's graduating?"

Alec thought about it, "Well, Ava with Jack and the Twins, and Halley with Joseph are already on the university."

"Wow. Even Charlie?"

"Yes, Charlie as well, he's one year older, but I don't know which school he attended if any, so I wanted him to take the last year with the rest of the Squad."

"I see, and where- which universities are they thinking of?"

"Jack, Ava and Madzie are thinking of going to Economic university," Alec started, when Catarina interrupted him.

"Madzie as well? I thought she wanted to be a doctor."

Alec shrugged, "She changed her mind, said it was too much blood for her…"

The woman nodded, "I see, it's quite understandable, I had a problem with it myself." Both of them chuckled, "Well, and the rest?"

"Zoey will try DAMU next year, which is an acting school, she would like to be a theatre actress."

"That suits her, the last time she was here she recited to me Hamlet."

Alec chuckled, "She's good, right?"

"Yes!"

"Oh! Theo wants to try Medicine!" Alec suddenly realized, "And Noah wants to be Chef as well," he announced proudly and Heidi wants to an art school, but she still has time."

"That's nice Alec, you must be proud of them."

"I am, I really am."

"They are amazing."

"Yes, they are. I love them as my own."

Catarina smiled at him, "I may be a good mother, but you sure are an amazing father already."

Alec blushed, looking down, "Oh please…"

"What about Charlie?" Catarina suddenly asked and Alec looked up.

"Charlie? Charlie's doing fine. I think the Squad really likes him. Especially Ava and Madzie. Charlie lets her use him as a paper. I am not kidding, there are new drawings on him every day! But he keeps fighting with Theo… I have no idea what to do. They bicker all the time…"

"Boys," Catarina smiled at him, "You used to bicker with Raphael…"

"That's true…"

"See? It's normal, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah… but still, I am worried about him…"

"Why?"

"He keeps getting in those fights… and even though he said he's not on drugs anymore… sometimes I am worried that there's still something he's not telling me."

The woman sighed, taking Alec's hand, "I think you shouldn't worry about him that much… he was out there, all by himself, he needs some time to adjust again…"

"I hope you're right."

"Hey Alec, have a little faith in him, do you remember Noah and Theo?"

Alec nodded when the boys joined the Squad they were very closed. Talking to no one but themselves and it took the Squad weeks before they befriended them. Hopefully, they were going to help Charlie as well.

He wasn't sure, who else could. But obviously, it wasn't Alec.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Charlie finally reached the building, stumbling in the flat, closing the door behind himself with a careless slam. His primal plan was to head to the bathroom and wash his hands before anyone could see them.

Like Alec, or Theo. That plan was shattered the second Theo walked out of the Squad's room, frowning at Charlie, his eyes darting toward Charlie's bloody hands. He tried to hide them behind his body, but it was too late.

"Theo…" he tried to explain, but the younger boy wasn't listening to him.

"You utter idiot!" he shouted, "What is wrong with you? Fighting like that!" he threw his arms.

A silence.

"Get in the kitchen," Theo ordered him and the older boy didn't even try to argue. Theo walked to the bathroom, opening the shelf, soon returning to the kitchen, holding the first aid box in his hands.

"Sit on the counter," he said coldly, Charlie following his orders without complaining. The younger man wetted the cloth and looked at Charlie's red hands. His knuckles were bloody. With a sigh, he started cleaning the wounds.

The flat was in complete silence, Charlie not daring to speak up.

"Why do you keep hurting yourself?" Theo asked once he finished cleaning the wounds, reaching for the disinfection and bandages.

"I am n-" Charlie tried, but Theo shook his head.

"You know what I meant," he said, not looking up. Charlie winced as the disinfection got into his wounds. "I know you keep getting in those fights on purpose, Charlie."

"But I don't understand why."

Charlie looked up at him, but Theo wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Because I deserve it. That's why," he told him quietly. Theo reached for the bandages, taking Charlie's hand, raising it, so he could bandage it.

"That's not true," he argued, tying Charlie's hand, "Those guys… they fight because they enjoy it. They are strong and they are a… pack. You have no chance of ever beating them. The only thing they will do is beat the fuck out of you."

"And one day I won't be enough, I won't be able to help you and you will go to the hospital…. Or you will bleed out… so _please_ , stop fighting them," he said quietly, looking up as he reached for the wet cloth again.

"Does anything else hurt?" Theo asked and the older boy shook his head.

"Just my chest sometimes, but it's nothing."

"It's not nothing," Theo sighed. "It's the drugs."

His hand raised toward Charlie's face, as he started washing off the blood off his face.

"So you care about me, huh?" Charlie asked hoarsely and Theo stopped for a second, before quickly returning to the cleaning.

"Of course we care about you," he said, turning around to wash the cloth. "You are part of the Squad now," he continued when he returned, "Heidi loves you, so does Ava… Alec cared about you even before he got to know you."

Charlie reached up and took hold of Theo's hand, the one that was cleaning his face, and brought it down, forcing Theo to look at him, "I honestly don't care about what they think about me that much…" he spoke up quietly. "You know that that's not what I asked."

"What… what did you ask then?" Theo stammered, nervously trying to pull his hand away from Charlie's.

Unsuccessfully.

"I asked, if _you_ care about me," Charlie repeated.

Theo was aware of how close they were to each other. He blinked a few times, not even pulling his hand away anymore. Charlie took, turning it around, connecting them.

"Of course," he said quietly, "of course I care about you, Charlie."

And that was all Charlie needed to hear. He immediately closed the space between them, leaning forward, kissing Theo.

The younger boy froze up, but before he could pull away, Charlie's second hand reached behind Theo's neck, pulling him even closer, deepening the kiss.

There was a click as someone opened the door and the moment was ruined. Theo quickly pushed Charlie away, breathing hard. Charlie grinned, his hand reaching up, wiping away the blood from Theo's lip.

His lips hurt, the cut must have open again. The older boy reached for the wet cloth and pressed it against the wound.

"Hi," Alec spoke up, entering the kitchen and both boys jumped even further away from each other.

"You alright?" Alec chuckled, looking between them, "Theo, how are you feeling?"

The younger boy nodded, "Better, thanks." Alec then looked at Charlie and noticed the bloodied cloth, frowning.

"What happened?" He asked, walking toward Charlie.

"He fell," Theo spoke up quickly before the other boy could answer, "he wasn't looking where he was going and fell. It should be fine."

"Oh," Alec shrugged. "Better look where you're going next time," he petted Charlie's shoulder and left the kitchen, walking to his bedroom.

"Fuck!" Theo gasped, "Fuck, I never lied to Alec before," he started pacing around, Charlie watching him with an amused look, "it's all your fault!" Theo frowned at Charlie, "You tosser."

"Shit angel," Charlie grinned before he pulled Theo in a quick kiss.

"Stop it," Theo pushed him away, "I'm mad at you."

Charlie pouted, "Fine!" he said in the end and Theo looked at him frowning.

"What?"

"I'll stop fighting," Charlie said, "if that's what you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I have some free time and motivation to start writing part 4!!! <3


	50. Rizzy wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle's and Raphael's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your comments, as always :))) it means a lot! I can believe that I have nearly 1000 kudos! Wow guys! I love you <333

"Magnus?! Have you seen my tie?" Alec called from the bedroom.

The older man sighed fondly, "I already packed it for you," he told his boyfriend, who smiled at him tiredly.

"What would I do without you?" Alec murmured as he leaned lower and pecked Magnus. "Thanks, baby."

"Of course."

"And how's the Squad holding up?"

Magnus smiled at him, "They are packing, don't you worry, I checked that every boy has his tie and that the girls have the flowers."

Alec sighed, relieved. "You are amazing, how are you even real? How do you manage all that so easily?"

The older man smiled, brushing Alec's cheek, "I grew up here, in middle of organisation and mess," he joked, "after over a little more than 10 years, you get used to it."

Alec scoffed, "I admire you," he confessed, running back to his room, packing the rest of his things.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Somehow and mainly thanks to Magnus, who was the calmest of them all and managed to coordinate the Squad and Alec, they arrived only five minutes later, than they were supposed to.

Maryse was the one to greet them, "Oh wow, you are only 5 minutes late!" she chuckled, walking to them to hug them, "That must be a record," she teased.

"Yeah, it is, all thanks to Magnus," Alec smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

"Isabelle is already in her room. She was asking for you," Maryse told Alec and the man nodded.

"How is she holding up?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Well, let's just say that you better get there as soon as possible."

"Alright," Alec nodded, turning to Magnus, kissing him quickly, "I'll see you soon, look after the Squad, will you?"

"You got it darling, now off you go," Magnus pushed him away jokingly.

 

Alec knocked at the door, sticking his head inside. All three women standing inside looked around, looking at him.

"Alec!" Isabelle gasped, "You're here!" the bride to be walked to him, pulling him in a hug.

"I am here," Alec reassured her, tightening the embrace, "I am here."

"I am glad you are," Isabelle said truthfully.

Alec nodded at Catarina with Clary, greeting them silently and both women left the room, giving the siblings some privacy.

When they pulled away from each other, Isabelle sniffled, chucckling nervously, "Sorry, I just…"

"feel nervous?" Alec finished for her and the woman nodded.

"Yeah, kind of…"

"It's okay," Alec smiled at her reassuringly.

"What if he changes his mind? What if _I_ change my mind? Maybe shouldn't be doing this…?" "Isabelle," Alec took his sister's face in his hands, "It's going to be alright, okay?" Alec tried to calm her down. "Raphael loves you and you love him. You're going to be alright, okay?"

Isabelle nodded, "Yeah… yes… thank you, Alec."

"Of course, you're welcome-" before he could finish, Isabelle spoke up again.

"Are you still walking me to the altar? Because it's okay if not-" she started babbling again and Alec interrupted her before she could start hyperventilating again.

"Of course I will walk you to the altar, I promised you, you can count on me, alright?"

Isabelle was breathing quickly, trying to calm down, "Okay, I am fine… can you please call Clary and Cat back in?"

"Sure," Alec nodded, walking toward the door, "I will come back for you, when it's time, alright?"

"OK, and Alec?" He looked back at his sister, "Do you think that Raphael is better? Is he having any second thoughts?"

"No, he loves you and I am sure he can't wait to marry you," he reassured her.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"I can't do this!" Raphael groaned, pacing around the room, "What if this is a mistake? What if she's having second thoughts? Maybe we should have waited longer…" the man was walking around the whole room, fidgeting nervously.

After Alec left to see Isabelle, Maryse kindly offered to look after the Squad, making sure they were going to be where they were supposed to be and instead told Magnus to go and make sure Raphael wasn't doing anything stupid.

That's how Magnus found himself listening to Raphael babbling for the last 20 minutes. Jace with Ragnor looked very uncomfortable, unsure what to do, but luckily Simon was there as well and he tried talking to his friend.

As soon as Magnus arrived, he helped Simon in calming the groom to be to calm down. Not even five minutes later they managed to persuade Raphael to sit down and breathe. Magnus with Simon kept talking to him, while Ragnor went to find Alec.

"Raphael, man, calm down, what's the deal?" Simon asked as he kneeled in front of Raphael, who was sitting in the chair, fidgeting with his jacket, Magnus had to slap his hands away before he would destroy it.

"What's the deal? I am getting married today! And either it's going to be the best thing of my life or the worst one!"

Magnus scoffed, "Raphael, come on now, look at me," Magnus waited until the man looked at him.

"Tell me one thing. Do you love her?"

The other man swallowed nervously, "Of course I do! I wouldn't propose to her otherwise!"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Then stop overthinking things, alright? It's going to be just fine." 

Raphael nodded, hiding his face in his hands, trying to calm down, "I know, I know…Where's Alec?" Raphael asked and exactly at that moment the door opened again and Ragnor with the younger man entered.

"Raphael! Hey, you look amazing man! How are you holding up?" Alec asked and Raphael shook his head, walking to Alec.

"Oh god, Alec, so good to see you, I am freaking out. How's Isabelle? Did she already run away through the window?"

Alec laughed, petting Raphael on the back, "No she didn't and neither can you, alright? She's looking forward to it, alright? There's no going back now Raphael, you're going to be fine, you love each other, what else you need?"

"Okay, okay, let's do this… how much time do we have?" Alec looked down at his watch.

"About fifteen minutes, I should get back to Isabelle, hold on there Raphael, you'll be fine."

The man nodded, walking to the bathroom quickly.

"Thank you," Magnus whispered, once he was gone, "we tried everything but he was straight freaking out."

Alec nodded, "You should have seen Isabelle," he smiled, "they are going to be fine."

With that, he quickly pecked Magnus on the cheek and walked toward the door, "See you soon, _best man,_ " he winked at Magnus and was gone.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

It was time. The women kicked Alec out of the room to get Isabelle ready and so to not disturb them, but the ceremony was to start in five minutes.

Alec walked back to the room and knocked at the door.

"Minute!" Clary shouted from the room and Alec sighed.

"We are supposed to be out there in 5 minutes!" he reminded them.

"I'm coming in!" he said and opened the door.

The room was a complete mess. Maryse with Clary were standing in front of Isabelle, prohibiting Alec to see his sister and it was only Catarina sitting on the bed, who seemed to be the calmest of them. Alec smiled at her, questioningly raising his eyebrows at her.

The woman only smiled, shaking her head.

Alec sighed, "How is it going?" he asked and Maryse with Clary turned around, smiling widely.

"Are _you_ ready?" Clary asked him, walking toward the bed and Alec finally saw Isabelle, who…

Looked absolutely stuning.

"Wow," Alec was left unable to say anything more, "wow," he repeated, Isabelle smiling nervously, "You look- you are gorgeous Izzy," Alec smiled at her, "Raphael is one of a hell lucky guy!"

"Oh please," the woman blushed, walking toward Alec, pulling him in a hug.

"So, are you ready?" Alec asked her and Isabelle pulled away, still smiling.

"I believe I am, now or never."

"I am glad to hear that."

With that, Alec offered her arm and together they headed toward the big door, behind which the ceremony was happening.

 

Alec heard his sister taking a few deep breaths, hyping herself up.

"Is he there?" she asked nervously.

Alec chuckled, "He's there, looking toally fabulous, excited to get married, don't worry."

The woman smiled at him, watching him for a few seconds in silence.

Alec frowned, "What?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that… That it means a lot to me that you're there with me today."

"It means a lot to me as well Izzy, I am happy for you."

Isabelle chuckled, trying to push the tears away as to not destroy her make-up, "I love you," she whispered, pulling Alec in another hug. "I am really really happy you are back."

"Me too, you grew up into an amazing woman Isabelle, I am proud of you."

"Stop making me want to cry!" Isabelle joked, pushing Alec away and both Lightwoods laughed qiuetly.

 

The wedding fanfare started playing and the door opened slowly. It was time.

Alec looked at Isabelle, offering her his arm once again and the woman took it with a smile, "Ready?" Alec asked quietly and Isabelle nodded.

"Ready," she whispered, looking in front of her, where Raphael was standing.

They walked out, slowly, smiling in all directions. The few wedding guests turned around, watching them happily. The Squad's girls were walking before and behind Isabelle, Heidi with Halley throwing the pink roses petals. Madzie, Ava and Zoey were holding Isabelle's dress.

When they reached the altar, all the girls left to their place on the side and Isabelle faced Alec one more time.

The man smiled at her, "I love you too," he told her quietly, then nodding at Raphael, "Take care of her," he told him and retreated.

Magnus was standing by Raphael's side, smiling when their eyes met, he shot Alec a wink.

Ava then walked to the couple, holding the small pillow with rings on it.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

After the ceremony, when the couple exchange vows, the whole group moved to a nearby park, where they took pictures. Isabelle insisted on having pictures with the whole Squad and with Alec, Magnus, even with Catarina and Ragnor.

Many minutes later everyone walked to the small restaurant, where the dinner and the rest of the celebrations were going to be. The newlywed sat around the table in front, together with Maryse, and Alec, the rest were seated around the tables next to the front one.

It was speech time.

Magnus stood next to the newlyweds' table, wine glass in one hand, the microphone in the other. He smiled at Alec and then at the couple, before trying the microphone.

"One, two, just checking," he joked. "We have met here today to celebrate Isabelle and Raphael's wedding today, and trust me, no matter how well it turned out today, really guys, it was an amazing wedding, there were still few complications, right?"

"Like when they were looking for someone to make the speech today, right?" Magnus looked at them, grinning, "They started by asking their funniest friend, and they said no. Then they asked their most charming friend, and they said no."

"After that they asked their best-looking friend, who also said no…" he paused for few seconds, looking around, "So, then they asked me, and, after already turning them down three times, I couldn't refuse again."

The whole room laughed, Magnus' eyes finding Alec's as he shot him another wink, then he turned back to the guests, "Very well, where do I star, hm? Raphael? Intelligent, gorgeous, charming…"

"But hey, that's enough about me, I am here to talk about my friends!" The guests laughed again.

It was a great idea to let Magnus have the speech, he definitely knew how to impress, "A few months ago Raphael and I met in a bar… You know, just another night out, when Raphael asked me what I think about marriage," Magnus chuckled, "Well, don't get me wrong, I was very flattered, but let's say… that Raphael isn't the one I am planning to spend the rest of my life with."

Isabelle laughed, wiping the tears away, looking at Alec, who smiled at her. "But I always knew that he was serious about her," Magnus continued, "You see, the thing about Raphael is, that he's incredibly prude person…"

"But not when he's around Isabelle. He's like a child you know? Angry at everyone, screaming and shouting, a little devil, but then gets chocolate and he's a total angel. That's what Isabelle managed, I don't know how, my dear, but good job."

 

Magnus spoke for a few more minutes, then the newlyweds stood up, thank everyone for coming one more time and the real fun began.

Isabelle and Raphael found Alec with Magnus and the Squad.

"Hi!" the girls greeted them happily, running to hug Isabelle, while the men shook their hands with Raphael. Admiring the rings and beautiful dress.

"Congratulations," Ava walked to Raphael, "I am happy for you."

The man smiled at her, nodding, "Thank you Ava, and don't worry about it too much, alright? It will happen. One day. When you expect it the least," the girl smiled at him.

"Charlie?" Isabelle called the tall boy, walking to him, "Hi, how are you? I haven't seen you since the…"

"Yeah," Charlie smiled at her, "I am good, getting better actually," he lied, not wanting to ruin Isabelle's day. "You are a really beautiful bride," he chuckled.

"Thank you, Charlie," Isabelle smiled at him, "But you're not getting out of this that easily," she winked at him, brushing his shoulder, before leaving to find her husband.

 The party was on, starting with Isabelle and Raphael's dance. Magnus stood next to Alec and looked at him, "It's a beautiful wedding, isn't it?"

Alec nodded, "I am really happy for them," he said, looking back at Magnus.

When the first song ended, Magnus raised his hand toward Alec and raised his eyebrows in a quiestion, "Can I have this dance?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Alec accepted it, leading them in the middle of the room.

They started dancing in a slow rhythm, ignoring all the people around them.

"So," Magnus broke the silence between them, "enjoying the wedding so far?"

Alec nodded, "It's beautiful." There was another comfortable quiet.

"I know we never talked about this," the younger man spoke up, "But I would really like to get married one day… and have kids… you know… someday," he looked at Magnus, waiting for some sort of response.

The older man smiled at him fondly, "Yeah, that would be nice. How many kids?"

Alec thought about it, "I was thinking 10?" When Magnus gaped at him, Alec chuckled, "Counting Squad," he clarified, "so that's two, when I am not counting the Squad."

Magnus scoffed, rolling his eyes, "You almost got me there."

Alec laughed, "Almost? You totally freaked out."

Magnus shook his head, smiling, "So two… that's nice, boys or girls?"

"Doesn't really matter," Alec said, pulling Magnus into a kiss.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

 

At one of the table were sitting the twins, talking about something, when Noah looked up at someone behind Theo and with a sheepish smile quickly stood up, walking away. Theo opened his mouth to say something, to look around, but his brother was gone.

Instead, there he was. Charlie. Theo groaned, wanting to stand up and leave, but the older boy wouldn't let him, sitting down at the chair next to him instead.

"Hi," he grinned at him innocently, "Having fun?"

The younger boy rolled his eyes, "I was having fun before you showed up."

Charlie chuckled, shifting on his chair closer to Theo, who was watching the people dancing on the parket. Charlie followed his gaze and smiled.

"You know, if you want to dance, all you have to do is to ask," he teased.

Theo looked at him with raised eyebrows, "You wish," he said, standing up. He would leave if it weren't for Charlie catching Theo's wrist, forcing him to sit back down on the chair.

"Why are you like this?" Charlie whined. _Whined._

Theo frowned, "Why am I like what?"

"Why do you keep pushing me away? Is it because of all the people here? That's why you don't want to dance with me?"

Theo sighed, "I- No. I don't know. Whatever," he blurted out, throwing his arms.

Charlie watched him for a few seconds, before he quickly stood up, taking Theo's hand, dragging him out of the room.

"What are we doing here?" Theo asked, once Charlie led them into the bathroom and closed the door behind them, locking it.

"We… are going to dance," the older boy grinned, looking around them.

"Uhm…" Theo pointed toward Charlie's face. "Your nose's bleeding."

"Oh sorry," the older boy chuckled, wiping it away with his handkerchief. "Sorry," he chuckled nervously.

Theo sighed sadly but didn't say anything.

"I know it's not much, but we can hear the music here. And we are alone here. No one watching us, hm?" Theo processed it for a few seconds before it finally hit him.

He chuckled, finally relaxing. "Okay," he smiled in the end.

"Okay?" Charlie didn't believe it.

"Yeah, let's go dance," Theo said, feeling brave at the moment.

The older boy walked to him, taking his hand, taking the position. "Ready, then?" he asked softly and Theo nodded. Charlie listened to the rhythm.

"Just follow me," he whispered into Theo's ear and started dancing. It wasn't much, two boys dancing in the small space of men toilets, but it was enough for them.

"You know," Charlie smiled, watching Theo fondly, "I will make you dance with me out there one day," he promised him.

Theo didn't know what to say, so instead of answering he pressed a small kiss against Charlie's lips, sealing the promise.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Simon stumbled toward the bar to get something to drink when he crushed into someone.

"Oh, I am sorry," he quickly excused, looking at the woman.

"No problem, I wasn't watching where I was going," she smiled back at him.

They were looking at each other for a few more seconds, before the woman finally raised her hand, "I don't believe we have been introduced yet, I am Maia."

"Simon," the man grinned, shaking her hand.

"I am Raphael and Isabelle's friend, you?"

"Raphael's."

"Huh, I have never seen you around… where did he find you?" he joked.

Maia smiled at him, "I am working at the restaurant with him. And Alec."

"Oh, so are you a chef as well?"

Maia shook her head, "Gods no, just waitress and a barman."

"More like barwoman," Simon corrected her and both of them laughed.

"Right."

"Yeah… so… can I buy you a drink?"

The woman smiled at him, nodding, "Sure."


	51. Trip to Copenhagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec with Magnus are going on a trip to the Copenhagen

It was early in the morning. Way too early if you asked anyone in the flat.

Both Magnus and Alec already had already packed their bags, which were now standing in the hallway.

While the older man was calmly sitting in the kitchen, drinking his coffee, Alec ran around the flat, making sure everything was in readiness.

"Magnus, do we have the passports?" Alec called from the bedroom.

"Yes, darling," Magnus took a sip of his coffee, "don't worry, you already checked everything like 3 times."

The younger man sighed, walking back to the kitchen. "I've left you some money for food here and if you ever need, you can always go to the restaurant and get some food there. I told them, they will be expecting you…" he was pacing around the room. "What if it's not enough money…? Maybe you cou-"

"We will ask Halley, she still has some money from her parents," Ava interrupted him and Alec stopped moving.

Oh, I didn't think of that…"

"Yeah."

At that moment Magnus stood up and walked to Alec. "Alexander, stop worrying, they will be fine. Catarina with Ragnor and Maryse are there for them and also they can always call us, alright? So stop worrying. This is our day, hell, our week, so let's just enjoy it, okay?"

Alec nodded, taking deep breaths to calm down, "Fine, but we have to leave now if we want to catch that plane!" Alec panicked again, running to the hallway.

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly, looking at the time. They still had little over two hours, "Alright baby, whatever you want," he smiled, with that they quickly said their goodbyes and before Alec could start worrying about the Squad again, they left on the bus to the airport.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Once they were finally sitting at the plane, Alec seemed to calm down at last. Magnus sat on the seat right next to the window and Alec next to him.

"You alright?" Magnus asked, reaching for Alec's hand.

The younger man nodded, smiling weakly, "Just nervous." Magnus frowned a bit. "It has been a long time since I was flying anywhere…" Alec explained.

"It will be alright, don't worry."

Alec smiled at him, nodding, "I know."

Magnus leaned forward and kissed him, "Get some sleep, it will help." with that the older man squeezed Alec's hand again, leaning his head against Alec's shoulder.

Alec smiled, resting his head on top of Magnus' and soon both of them fell asleep.

 

When they woke up again, the plane was just landing in Denmark.

Magnus nudged into his boyfriend, smiling, "Look," he said quietly, "we are here, there it is, Denmark."

The younger man grinned, "Welcome back," he mumbled under his breath.

The plane landed with a thud and soon people started leaving. The couple waited until the plane was less crowded and finally exited the vehicle as well, Alec holding Magnus' hand, smiling in all directions.

"I missed this country, I always wanted to return, but there was never time… or money…" Alec confessed.

"Well, here you are, do you fancy any kanelsnegle?" Magnus winked at him, looking around to find the train station.

"Over there," Alec pointed in the right direction, "I still remember something," he smiled at Magnus, already dragging him there.

"You're like a small child," Magnus teased him, but followed him anyway.

 

Magnus bought the tickets and they got on one of the trains which was headed to the city centre.

"There she is," Alec breathed out, looking out of the window, "Copenhagen," he pressed his hand against the glass. :It almost feels like coming home," he sighed, "I remember when I was studying here…"

Magnus moved his gaze from the window to look at Alec, who looked back at him.

"Year 2006," he said, looking again out, "I went here as an exchange student."

Magnus nodded, "Yeah, I remember, I missed you as hell."

Alec scoffed, "We texted and called each other every day. Every single day!"

Magnus shrugged, "And now we are here together," he smiled, kissing Alec on the cheek, "I couldn't wish for anything else."

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled, "I am really happy right now," he confessed, "I really am, no matter what happened, I am glad that we finally got here."

"So am I, Alexander, so am I," he leaned to kiss him. "So, where do we go first?" he asked, once they pulled away from each other.

"I can choose?" the younger man asked and Magnus nodded.

"Whenever you want, we have two whole days for Copenhagen."

Alec was excited like a child, "Even Tivoli?" he asked, "The amusement park?"

Magnus shrugged, "As I said, whatever you want darling," he assured him.

"Okay, okay," Alec looked out of the window, already planning where to go.

They left their bags at the apartment they paid for and headed back to the city centre, Alec already having a plan in his mind.

"Alright, first we go for a lunch in Papirøen, I love that place, after that we can go to the Tivoli park," Alec told him his plans for the day, "and in the evening we can get dinner at the Papirøen."

Magnus scoffed. "Seems you like it," he teased him and Alec shrugged.

"Orrrr we can go to some other restaurant of course…" Alec smiled at him.

"We will see," Magnus whispered, "we will see where Copenhagen takes us."

 

Instead of taking the bus to the Papirøen, they decided to walk. Hand in hand, they enjoyed the view around them.

On their right, there was the city, bikers passing them every few seconds. Small colourful houses smiling at them from the street. On the other side was the water. Seaguls flying above their heads, crying loudly.

The sun was shinning brightly, but it wasn't too warm thanks to the light wind that was playing with their hair.

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled widely, "It's a beautiful day," he said and Alec nodded.

"Indeed it is," he smiled back, "Do you fancy a picture with the little mermaid?" he asked out of the blue, pointing in front of them, where the crowd of tourist was standing.

Magnus' face lit up, "YES!" Magnus took Alec's hand, dragging him in the direction of the small statue, stopping only when they were right in front of it. "Selfie time!" Magnus grinned at him, "Come on, smile!"

"I am smiling!" Alec rolled his eyes, smiling even widely at Magnus.

"That's better," the older man kissed him, taking a few pictures.

"Send one to the Squad," Alec asked him to and Magnus nodded, typing on his phone.

Meanwhile, Alec pulled out his camera and snapped a few pictures of the view on the sea and the colourful houses in front of them.

When he put it down, Magnus was already watching him with a fondness in his eyes, "Ready to go?" he asked him and Alec nodded.

 

They held hands again as they continued their walking by the water and soon they reached a Nyhavn, which was a small port, well known for the colourful houses.

Alec let go of Magnus' hand and took a few pictures of the port and of course, Magnus. The older man happily posed him, Alec smiling at him.

"Were you ever thinking of a model career?" He joked and Magnus shrugged.

"Not really, you know, this beauty," he pointed at himself, "is for your eyes only." Alec blushed once he understood what Magnus was talking about and looked on the ground.

Magnus walked to him and put his arms around the younger man, "No need to be shy," he teased him, pecking him on the lips, "but if you ever want… I don't know… a private show, just say," he winked at him and Alec groaned.

"You're evil!" he called at Magnus, who was walking away from him, toward some tourists.

"Excuse me?" Alec heard him, "Could you please take a picture of us?" he asked them and they nodded, taking the phone from Magnus.

"Come on darling," Magnus smiled at him when he returned, "I need some pictures we can hang at home,."

Alec smiled at him, his heart skipping a beat. _A home. With Alec and the Squad._ Alec liked the sound of that.

They faced the guy with Magnus' phone and put arms around each other, smiling in the camera. The man took a few shots when Magnus pulled Alec in a kiss, Alec melted into it, smiling, "What is it with you and the kissing pictures, hm?" He asked once they pulled away from each other.

Magnus shrugged, walking toward the tourist, thanking him for the pictures, "Maybe I just like kissing my boyfriend, but can stop if you don't like it?" he challenged him, but Alec pulled him closer to himself.

"Can you hear me complaining? Because the only complain I can hear is that my boyfriend is not kissing me enough."

Magnus grinned, putting his arms around Alec, "Well, that can be set right very easily."

With that he leaned forward, kissing him, "Better?" he asked him between the kisses and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Tease."

 

Finally they reached the Papirøen. By that time, Magnus was already pretty hungry and wanted to go eat, but Alec persuaded him to look at the Yoko Ono exhibition. That were few trees in front of the Papirøen.

One could write their wish on a piece of paper and then hang it on one of the trees. Alec walked to the table with the papers and wrote his wish, unless Magnus he already knew what to write.

The older man walked around the trees instead, reading the wishes people wrote and hanged there.

Usually they were things such as 'Let us be healthy' 'I want to be rich'. But then there were wishes such as 'I wish it was easier to live in other countries'.

'I wish to keep traveling and try every desert in the world'

'I wish to be adopted by the Danes' 'I wish to never lose my _yes_ attitude. To take every opportunity  & experience I can. To never lose my connections fromexchange'

Magnus smiled for himself, reading through the wishes, when Alec reached him.

"You already wrote yours?" he asked him and Magnus shook his head, "not yet, I wanted some inspiration first, I know what to write now," he smiled at him. He quickly wrote it on the paper and hanged it on one of the trees.

"What did you write?" Alec asked him and Magnus shrugged mysteriously.

"You will never find out," he teased him, "I can't tell you."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Fine, stay damn mysterious, I am not telling you mine either," he stuck his tongue out at Magnus, who stuck it out back at him.

"You're so childish," Alec scoffed, walking inside the Papirøen, Magnus following him right after.

 

 'I hope that I'll be part of creating a better world for future generations' -Alec

 'I wish that everyone finds happiness, true happiness, at least once in their lifetime' -Magnus

 

The Papirøen was like a huge warehouse with a few containers inside. In those containers were set the small food stands. Every container was a different food from all around the world. There were Fish&Chips, Czech foods, Afrikans food, Chinese food…

Anything one could have been looking for was there. Alec immediately headed for the Fish&Chips, while Magnus decided to take time to look around and see what the possibilities were.

 

The second day the couple went to Tivoli, the amusement park, where they spend almost whole day, before they had to catch the train in the evening and they headed to Roskilde, a small city near Copenhagen.

Here they visited the Vikings Museum and Roskilde Domkirke, a huge church. The weather was nicely warm, sun shining down on the square in front of the church, where a small farm market was. Alec insisted on visiting it as well.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

They were sitting in the train heading to Aarhus. There were about 3 hours left. Alec used the free time to write into his travelling diary, while Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder and tried to get some sleep.

 

"What are you writing about?" He asked quietly and Alec stopped writing, looking down on Magnus, brushing his hair.

"About what we were doing, where we were, what we saw… It's nice to have memories like this."

"Mhm," Magnus hummed, "I hope you don't write anything bad about me."

Alec shook his head, "Of course I don't. Only the best about you."

The older man scoffed, "Yeah I can see that," he pointed in the diary.

"Magnus being the dork he is," he started reading aloud, "tried to talk to the Danish seagulls, unfortunately, they took his ice cream and pooped at him instead."

Alec chuckled, "Well, it's the memories that count."

"Ha ha," Magnus rolled his eyes, pulling Alec's jacket over himself, already planning his revenge in his thoughts.

 

Eventually, Alec stopped writing and put the book on the table in front of them and took Magnus' jacket, pulling it over himself, slowly drifting into sleep.

Magnus smiled, waiting a few more minutes, to make sure the younger man was indeed sleeping and reached for the book. He opened it and started reading.

 

_Travelling diary by Alec Lightwood **(now with extra notes from Magnus Bane)**_

_Day one, Copenhagen_

_Quite peacefully **(peacefully? More like freaking out, Alec kept running around the flat the whole morning)** we managed to leave on time and arrived at the airport without any problems **(and two hours too early)** , our bags are already checked in and we are waiting on the terminal for boarding our plane._

_We both managed to fell asleep in the plane and when we woke up, we were already in Denmark. Somehow I didn't throw up which I take as a huge success. **(I was holding his hand the whole flight).**_

_Leaving our things at the apartment, we headed to the centre of Copenhagen, concretely to the Papi_ _røen, where we both wrote our wishes_ **_(and don't worry, of course, we have a picture with The Little Mermaid)._ **

_The next day we visited Tivoli, Copenhagen's amusement park, we spent the whole day here, before we had to catch our train to Roskilde. **(We almost didn't catch it and it was completely Alexander's fault- he insisted on buying his favourite p**_ **_ålægschokolades_ ** **_, when I tried to warn him that we have a train to catch, he only shrugged, saying "Priorities")_ **

_There is a beautiful, modern, art gallery in Aarhus, ARoS. We spend the whole morning and noon there, I believe I can say that Magnus didn't look completely bored. **(I actually didn't especially on the top floor, where the rainbow few is, taking so many pictures I actually managed to bore Alec here… payback's bitch)**_

_After lunch, we went to Den Gamble by (an old city), which is a replica of sorts, a small city with houses build from all kinds of eras. Starting in Middle ages we visited the houses, tavern and much more._

_From there we got in the New age and almost present, around 1960s, Magnus fell in love with local Jazz bar, for a second I was worried I would have to leave him there._

**_(As if you could, just so we don't harass only me, we went in one of the houses, showing problems of the household and Alec totally freaked out, seeing the huge spider -just a part of the exhibition, it wasn't even real- in one of the halls, now who's the brave one, huh?)_ **

_Unfortunately, our trip is coming to the end, we are sitting on the plane on our way home. It was nice to be back in Denmark, but to be honest, I already miss Squad. **(Lies, lieeees, he didn't even buy them gifts, his bag is full of Danish chocolates and kanelsnegle, and you call yourself a friend? Don't worry though, I bought them something)**_

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Once they returned, Catarina with Ragnor and Squad sat them on the couches in the living room and insisted that they tell them everything about their small trip.

Alec started talking, while Magnus walked over to his bag and pulled out the small gifts he bought for the Squad, they were some magnets with The little mermaid and Christian Andersen's book in English.

They also handed them the diary Alec wrote. Magnus was sure that the younger man was still oblivious to the notes he put there. He was careful to write them there when Alec fell asleep.

Catarina who had it as first read only a few pages, before she started laughing, she showed something to Ragnor and the man laughed as well.

"What is it?" Alec frowned slightly.

"Nothing," Catarina shook her head, "I am just reading Magnus' comments."

"Magnus' comments?" Alec frowned even more and one look at Magnus was all he needed.

He jumped to Catarina and snatched the book from her hands, listing through the book.

"You're dork," Alec scoffed, when he returned the book to Catarina.

"It's funny, though, isn't it?" The older man leaned closer to Alec and pecked him.

"Yeah, it is," Alec agreed quietly.

"Happy to be back?" Catarina asked and both men nodded.

"Half yes, half no," Magnus joked, "Finally it was just the two of us, you know?" He winked, everyone around him groaning.

"But it was nice, we had fun, didn't we?" He looked at Alec, who smiled widely at him.

"Yes. I enjoyed it. We should do it again? Maybe take the Squad with us this tim-" Magnus put his hand over Alec's mouth.

"No! I love them and all that but you see them every day!" Magnus complained and Alec scoffed.

"I see you every day as well."

"But that doesn't count."

"How so?" on

"Because we can't… _do things_."

"Oh god, you two are so married," Catarina joked, Magnus rolling his eyes, smiling at her kindly. Alec tensed a bit.

Magnus and Alec married? They were still many things they needed to talk about… but Alec liked the sound of it. Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane. He could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really satisfied with this chapter, but I still hope you enjoy it!


	52. Just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie takes the next step and Zoey meets a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! As always thank you for your amazing support! Love y'all!!! <3

While Alec and Magnus had their own holiday, the Squad still had school to attend (obviously they tried to bribe Catarina and Maryse to leave them at home, unfortunately unsuccessfully, at least they tried)

 

Zoey just got out of another of her classes and headed downstairs to the schoolyard, where the Squad usually met for lunch breaks.

 

The weather was already warmer, so sitting outside was actually comfortable, the run shines warming one's back.

"Zoey!" Someone called her from behind. The girl turned around and saw a girl from her drama class running to her, she couldn't really recall her name.

She had a green curly hair, it kind of reminded Zoey of Joker, the one played by Heather, she just had it longer.

There was also a piercing in her nose, on the right side, a golden circle. She also had many earings and looked… very cool.

"Hi, uh sorry, I just, the professor said you forgot your book," she handed her the Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"Oh," Zoey smiled.

"Thank you…"

"Ruth" the girl- Ruth introduced.

"Right, sorry, I really don't remember the names." Ruth smiled.

"It's alright, I myself don't remember half of the people yet…" Zoey frowned.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new at the school?" The girl smiled.

"Yes, my parents moved here recently, a month ago actually."

"Oh, really?" Zoey smiled as she started walking down the stairs, Ruth following here.

 "Welcome then," she grinned.

"How do you like it here so far?" the green haired girl shrugged.

"It's alright I guess… I already attended many schools so… it's really nothing new."

"Do your parents move around a lot?" Zoey couldn't help but ask. Ruth nodded.

"They do, but I am hoping to stay here, I was thinking of applying to DAMU, so…"

"Really?" Zoey gasped.

"Me too!"

"I know," Ruth confessed.

"Actually it was the professor, she told me that you were also applying and she said that I could talk to you. She finds you friendly and… responsible…" she chuckled, looking and Zoey, who scoffed.

"Oh hey, aren't there your friends?" Ruth pointed somewhere over the courtyard, where the Squad was sitting.

Ava was sitting in front of Jack, both of them arguing about something. Probably the latest episode of Supernatural or so, Zoey thought.

Madzie was looking down at her phone, texting someone. Zoey was pretty sure that it was Max.

Charlie was sitting next to Heidi, his arm stretched out over the table as the girl was drawing at it, the pair talking about something.

On the other side, Zoey noticed the twins walking toward the bench as well.

"Yes," Zoey smiled.

"The Squad, you know them?" The green haired girl shook her head.

"No, just from what I've heard… and Charlie actually!" She frowned.

"He's little weird," Ruth confessed.

"We have sociology together, but… I don't know… he seems cold. Closed. I am not saying he's bad, but there's… this vibe around him… I don't like him that much to be honest…"

There was silence for a while, Zoey watching Heidi smiling as she said something to Charlie and the boy laughed loudly.

"He has been through a lot," she finally spoke up, looking at Ruth. The girl frowned.

"What do you mean?" Zoey raised her eyebrows, watching her.

"Do you even know who the Squad is?" she asked her and the other girl shrugged.

"Of course, you're like the most popular group at the school, is there any way I could get in?" Ruth asked with a smile.

Zoey was looking at her with a shock in her eyes.

"This is not funny Ruth!" she said angrily.

"Just stay away from Charlie, alright? He doesn't need more bullshit in his life," with that Zoey walked away from Ruth, heading toward the bench.

There were many people before at the school, making fun of the Squad.

They tried to make fun of them, of their missing parents, of them not being as good as they were, but the Squad always stayed together.

They had each other's back, being inseparable. No matter how many people tried.

Unfortunately, Ruth decided to be one of them.

Zoey watched Charlie as he was smiling at the younger girl, who kept drawing on his arm.

She knew that Charlie could seem a bit cold and unfriendly to people who didn't know him, but that wasn't his fault. He was just protecting himself.

When he arrived in the Squad for the first time, he didn't talk much to them, avoiding any sorts of contact with them, but as the time went…

He started talking to Heidi and Ava and soon the whole Squad adored him because he was nice, friendly and funny once he opened up.

And then there was Theo.

Everyone in the Squad knew that there was something about the two boys.

They were bickering all the time, but they knew that it wasn't the hateful sort.

Theo and Charlie were friends no matter how much they (especially Theo) refused the idea.

Zoey saw the twins walking around Charlie and Heidi to sit down.

Charlie, who was smiling to something Heidi said, seemingly unaware of the boys walking near them, suddenly turned around, catching Theo's wrist.

The younger boy turned around, facing him. They didn't speak, just looking at each other quietly and Zoey waited for them to start bickering.

But they didn't.

Only then she noticed that Charlie's hand let go of Theo's wrist, moving down, intertwining their fingers, holding hands.

She smiled for herself, not even surprised.

"Hi guys," she greeted the Squad once she sat down, trying not to look at Charlie and Theo to not draw attention to them.

"Hey Zoes, who were you talking to before?" Ava asked her with a smirk. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Ruth, she's from my Drama class, she wants to go to DAMU as well," Zoey said. Ava smiled, opening her mouth to say something.

"Unfortunately she is also another one of those who like to make fun of us," she finished and Ava's smile disappeared.

"Oh, I am sorry…" Ava sighed, reaching for Zoey's hand.

"It's fine, I guess, it's not like we were friends or anything."

Zoey looked toward the boys and saw Charlie raising their connected hands toward his mouth and kissing Theo's knuckles softly.

The younger boy blushed, quickly dragging his hand away.

Charlie met Zoey's eyes and the girl only nodded at him in silent agreement.

_Don't worry, I won't tell anyone._

The boy smiled at her in return.

_Thank you._

 

～☽✺☾～

 

 Alec with Magnus were already gone for 3 days in Copenhagen.

Ava walked in the kitchen, where the rest of the Squad were doing their homework.

"Hey guys," she grinned, everyone looking up at her tiredly.

"I was thinking movie night?" the girl asked.

"Since school starts later tomorrow?" The Squad shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

"What should we watch?" Noah asked.

"What movies do we have?" his brother said at the same time, both boys grinning at each other.

"I downloaded Robin Hood; men in tights," Jack spoke up.

"It's a comedy… some sort of parody… you know, breaking the fourth wall of the movie… or how you say it?"

"Yeah, sure why not? Sounds fun."

 

And so a few minutes later all of them met in the living room, sitting down on the couches.

Charlie saw Theo walking toward Noah to sit next to him. He frowned, looking and the free space next to him and back up at Theo.

In the end, he reached for his hand and pulled him down, so they were sitting next to each other.

"Tosser!" Theo squeaked as he was unexpectedly pulled down, but didn't try to leave.

Charlie smiled victoriously and Jack turned off the lights in the room, turning the movie on.

Even though they were sitting on the opposite sides of the couch, soon they found themselves sitting right next to each other.

Their tights were touching and Theo unconsciously leaned in the warmth from the older boys' body.

He looked at Charlie, but the boy only grinned, not even looking away from the movie.

In a moment of braveness, Theo reached out and took Charlie's hand, intertwining their fingers.

The touch surprised the other boy, but soon Theo felt him to squeeze his hand back, his thumb brushing in circles over his hand.

He didn't have to look at him to know, that both of them were smiling like idiots.

 

Soon Theo found himself unable to watch the movie and instead he looked down at their connected hands. He smiled, playing with Charlie's long fingers.

It was dark in the room, so he didn't worry about the others seeing him. They were too busy watching the movie anyway.

Suddenly Charlie leaned closer to him.

"That's not where the movie's playing," he teased him, his other hand brushing Theo's knee.

The younger man shivered involuntarily.

"I like this view more," he whispered almost inaudibly, surprised by his own words. Charlie grinned widely. Squeezing Theo's hand, looking back at the movie.

Theo then chuckled for himself, letting his head to rest on Charlie's shoulder as he turned his gaze back to the movie.

Neither of the boys noticed Zoey who was watching them with a smile.

 

 

Someone's alarm clock started beeping loudly.

Theo groaned loudly, turning around, hiding his head under the pillow.

Wait a moment.

Theo opened his eyes.

This wasn't his bed. He was sleeping on the top bunk, not the lower one.

Someone above Theo murmured something and jumped from the bunk down on the ground.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Charlie smiled at him.

"Oh fuck off you tosser," Theo cursed, getting up from the bed.

"Why the hell am I sleeping in your bed and you in mine?" The older boy shrugged.

"You fell asleep during the movie and I didn't want to wake you up, so I took you in the bed," he chuckled.

"Look, I may be strong enough to carry you around, but to put you on the top bunk?" Charlie shook his head.

Theo scoffed as he stood up.

"I can't try, though… if you want," Charlie teased him, reaching for him. The younger boy frowned at him.

"Tosser," he pushed him aside and walked in the bathroom.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Zoey walked out of the classroom and headed downstairs to her locker. She was done with the school for the day.

"Zoey!" A familiar voice called her. Zoey turned around and saw Ruth running toward her, she rolled her eyes and opened her locker.

"Hi!" Ruth breathed out when she finally reached her.

"Hey," Zoey greeted her, not even looking up at her as she pulled out her jacket.

"Look, I fucked up, okay?" Ruth said.

"I asked around and I am sorry. Okay? I didn't know about you… and the Squad… and I am really really sorry, I didn't realize." Zoey looked at her.

"I didn't say those things to make fun of you, I just honestly didn't know. And what I said about Charlie… I am sorry as well, we actually talked yesterday and he's not so bad once you get to know him."

Zoey nodded, "Good for you," she said, locking her locker, wanting to leave, but the other girl stood in her way.

"Please Zoey," she begged.

"I really am sorry, so please, let me apologise, alright?" She looked down, where Zoey was zipping her jacket.

"You're done with school for today, right? Let me take you somewhere, we can talk and you know…" Zoey thought about it for a few seconds.

"Fine," she gave up in the end and the green haired girl cheered.

"Great! Just one little problem…" Zoey raised her eyebrows.

"I am still technically new to this town, so I don't know where are there any good restaurants… but I guess I can look on TripAdvisor?" Zoey scoffed.

"You're a weirdo."

"So I've been told," Ruth grinned innocently.

"I know a place," Zoey said and Ruth nodded.

"Lead the way!"

 

They walked toward the tram station in silence.

"So… how long are you here?" Zoey decided to break the silence. Ruth was looking in front of herself, kicking in the small stones on the road.

"Just about a month… that was when we first came here, but I started attending the school just last week." Zoey nodded.

"My parents are selling credit cards, so we're moving around a lot… but hopefully, I will stay here. I was thinking about buying a flat and stay here… that is if I get to DAMU."

"Your parents must be rich…" Zoey pointed out.

"Aren't you afraid to live alone?" she asked and Ruth shook her head.

"I am used to it. I am a single child and how we were changing the places… I am independent a lot so… yeah, I am not worried."

"And it's not like I have any friends around here to live here with."

"You could meet someone. You know, share a flat together." Ruth shrugged.

"I guess. So why DAMU?" she changed the topic, looking at Zoey.

"I like acting," Zoey confessed.

"Such a unique answer!" Ruth chuckled, nudging into her.

"Come on, why do you really want to be an actor?"

"I could ask you the same," Zoey shot her a look.

"Fine, I'll start," Ruth shrugged.

"I like acting as well and that's because it gives you… a kind of perspective on life. It helps you and people you're acting for to escape their lives even if it's only for a short time." Zoey nodded.

"Yes, I totally agree with you. I am not thinking of being some amazing, world-known actress, I want to play in theatres and entertain people."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Theo walked out of the school, smiling. The day was beautiful, the sun shining warmly, the breeze playing with Theo's lock.

"Oi boy!" Someone in front of him shouted and Theo opened his eyes, looking at the group of the boys.

_Oh no. It was the same group Charlie was fighting with before._

"Hey fag, come over here!" their leader shouted.

"It's you? Innit? The shit that dragged away that fucker," he continued, provoking him. Theo took a deep breath, forcing himself to stay calm.

"Oh hell yeah it's you! Can't you say anything, hm? Cat got your tongue? Ha!" The boy laughed.

"Leave me alone. And for that matter, Charlie as well," he spoke up quietly.

The group laughed again.

"Sure, whatever you say."

Theo nodded. "Thanks," with that he tried to walk around them, but the leader caught his arm, dragging him on the side.

"Well well, where do you think you're going?" he chuckled evilly and Theo tried to pull away from him.

"Nope boy," the boy tsked.

"You're not going anywhere, you stopped us from beating the shit out of your boyfriend, so I guess we have to finish it now…"

"Leave me alone!" Theo shouted, but the boys were already dragging him in the small alley.

"Fuck you!" Theo continued shouting, "Leave me the fuck alone."

"Who's going to save you, huh?" The bully laughed.

"Your boyfriend doesn't give a shit about you. Unless he needs you."

"Try that again," someone spoke up, the leader turned around. As soon as he did, the incomer hit him hard in the face.

"Don't you ever fucking touch my _boyfriend_ again," Charlie raged, quickly walking to Theo.

"Hey, Angel, you alright?" he asked him softly, suddenly not sounding angry at all.

"I am fine," Theo sniffled, "I am fine."

"If any of you ever touch him again," Charlie turned back to the group.

"I am going to fucking kill you!" he shouted.

"You all are just your rich daddies sons, but what do you think they would say once I tell them you take drugs? Huh?"

"You've got nothing on us," one of the bullies scoffed.

"Oh really?" Charlie scoffed.

"You know, what of the things you learn in a fucking orphanage is to not trust anyone, fuckers," Charlie pulled out his phone.

"So if you fuckers touch me or Theo ever again, those pictures are going to your dads, so leave us alone!"

With that Charlie caught Theo's arm and started walking toward the tram stop, dragging the younger boy behind himself.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"This is a nice place," Ruth said when they sat down to the table.

"Do you come here often?" Zoey shook her head.

"No… I used to when I was small… with my family, but wasn't here many times since."

"Oh… nostalgia, I know that feeling," Ruth smiled.

"Once we were living in Edinburgh, we returned there about six years later. I remember that the first thing I did, wasn't visiting the friends…"

"I ran around the whole city, visiting all the places I liked. All the restaurants I enjoyed eating at…" Zoey chuckled.

"You must have seen a lot of places."

"Yeah… I don't want this to come out badly… because I am sure you like to travel… or .. sorry… I mean.. I guess you don't travel so much..-" Zoey shook her head.

"No I don't, but it's okay," she smiled at the girl kindly.

"Well… I just mean… that there are many people that I jealous of me… of my life with my parents… but the thing about travelling…"

"Is that if you travel so much and so often… you get bored of it. You want to run away in the world and I just want to stay here forever."

Zoey nodded, "I think I understand," she whispered and Ruth chuckled sadly.

"Sorry, I didn't want to kill the mood."

"Oh no, no! You didn't!" Zoey quickly assured her, squeezing her hand.

"It's alright. I mean, that's what friends are for, right?" The green haired girl looked up at her, smiling.

"So we're friends?" Zoey shrugged.

"I guess if you want to be?"

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"Then we are."

"Thank you, Zoey."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The boys drove in the tram in silence.

Theo sitting, his arms crossed as he looked out of the window, while Charlie was standing next to him, looking down at him.

Once they reached the Squad's flat, Charlie got enough.

"Theo…" he reached for him.

"Leave me alone," Theo whined, pulling away from Charlie.

"Theo… wha-" Charlie spoke up, but the younger boy shook his head, tears in his eyes.

"You can't- You can't do that!"

"Do what? Protecting the people I care about?"

"You threatened them! You could destroy their lives!"

"They would have destroyed yours!"

Theo scoffed, jerking away when Charlie tried to reach for him. "It's not the same!" 

Charlie shook his head.  "How so? Would you rather if I let them beat the shit out of you? They could hurt you. You could go to the hospital! I know people like them!" 

He sniffled.  "I saw people like them, hurting others and how many times they never recovered from it! I won't let that happen to you!"

"Why? Why do you care so much?" Theo shouted at him.

"Because I love you!" Charlie shouted back as he surged forward, pulling Theo in a kiss. "I love you, okay?"

"You're an unbelievable tosser!" Theo hissed, pushing himself away from Charlie, running to the Squad's bedroom and slamming the door behind himself.

  

 

Theo slammed the door behind himself, falling in Charlie's bed (because he was most definitely not climbing on the top bunk when he was angry).

Shit.

Charlie told him that he loves him.

And Theo pushed him away, ran to the room and slammed the door behind himself.

Great. Just great.

 

Evidently, Theo's brain stopped working and he refused to talk to Charlie for the rest of the week.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"So… this was fun," Ruth smiled once they left the restaurant.

"Indeed it was," Zoey smiled at the girl.

"Maybe we can do it again?" she asked and Ruth nodded.

"I would like that very much. Do you have facebook?" Zoey shook her head.

"I don't… but maybe we can exchange Instagram? Or just numbers?"

"Alright," Ruth nodded, handing Zoey her phone.

"Type in your number, I will ring you so you have it as well."

"Great!" Ruth smiled at her and hugged her, kissing her lightly on the cheek, before quickly pulling away and walking down the street.

"See you!" she called after Zoey.

"See you," the girl said quietly.

She wasn't blushing. She was not.

(Okay, maybe a little)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am very sorry about the formatting... I am too lazy to correct it, sorry about the inconvenience.... :/  
> I would do it, but I am right now working on my other project, which is writing the original story 10 years ago (I thought of this story as my original story first, but I didn't know where to share it, so I decided to remake it into a fanfic. which is fun, but now I decided I would actually love to finish the original story first and then print it maybe :) 
> 
>  
> 
> ....Would anyone be interested in reading the original story?


	53. Squad's Tuesdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halley with Joseph return from their trip around Europe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your kudos and comments even though sometimes I am so busy and I don't have time to answer them, but I read them all and they make my days!!! <3

"We're here!" Halley called, entering the Squad's apartment.

"Halley!" Heidi called, running to her, hugging her tightly.

"We missed you," Ava smiled, walking to the couple.

"Oh we missed you too Squad," Joseph grinned at them, hugging Jack and Zoey.

"How are you? How's school?" he asked.

"Oh good, same old good, y'know. But how about you? How's living away?" Madzie asked.

Halley looked at her boyfriend and shrugged.

"Not so bad…" she started,

"We lived on the takeouts and Chinese soups the first few days, but it's better now," Joseph ended the sentence and the couple smiled at each other.

"You'll have to tell us more!" Ava begged when they walked in the kitchen.

"Where are Magnus and Alec?" Halley asked.

"Work," Noah spoke up.

"They should be back any moment," Theo smiled at her.

"Theo!" Halley smiled, hugging the twin.

"Good to see you, how are you?" the boy shrugged, looking at Charlie, standing near them.

"Not bad actually," he smiled at her, exchanging a small smile with the older boy.

"Charlie," Halley nodded at him, but when she saw his face, she pulled him in a hug as well.

"How's the Squad treating you?" she asked and the boy nodded.

"Very well, they are great people," he smiled.

"They are," Halley said, looking around the room.

 

The door opened again and soon the two men walked in the kitchen.

"Halley! Joseph! You're already here!" Alec chuckled, walking to them to hug them.

"We missed you, how's the flat treating you? Isn't it too quiet?"

Halley nodded, walking to Magnus.

"It is, but we are here now."

 

"You have to tell us everything about your adventures!" Zoey called.

"All the countries you have visited!"

"Did you buy us something?" Jack winked at them and the couple shrugged.

"Maybe?" Halley teased them.

"Come on, let's go eat, we will tell you everything and then we will give you the gifts… if we have any."

 

Once everyone _finally_ sat down and Alec brought the food, the Squad putting it on the plates.

Halley was sitting next to Joseph and in front of them Magnus with Alec, who were talking about work and Lydia's bar.

Charlie looked at Theo, who was sitting in front of him, talking to his brother next to him.

The boy reached out his leg, brushing Theo's, waiting until the boy notices. It took him a few seconds.

He looked at Charlie, frowning slightly, but Charlie only smiled at him innocently. He considered it a victory, that Theo didn't pull away.

"Charlie, do you want some more?" Halley asked and the boy shook her head.

"No thanks, I am not really hungry." She frowned.

"But you didn't almost eat… you're not anorectic, are you?" she asked jokingly and Charlie chuckled.

"No," he smiled at her. "I'm just not feeling really well today," he told her and Halley smiled.

"Very well."

"Charlie?" Heidi spoke up quietly and the boy looked on his left.

"Yes Heidi?" he smiled at her.

"I was thinking about what you said… you know about the tattoos…" Charlie grinned.

"Really? And?"

"Well, I saw some poster at school. It was some sort of a course and I was thinking of trying it," the girl said shyly.

"That's great!" Charlie brushed her back.

"Well, it is an amazing experience for you, and you never know, maybe you will actually like it!" Heidi smiled at him, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Actually if I can, I would like to be your first to tattoo," Charlie winked at her and the girl nodded.

"If you think so…"

"I am sure Heidi, look," he rolled up his arms that were full of drawing Heidi did.

"I love them," Charlie said.

"Every single one of them, so yes, Heidi, if you decide that you want to try it, I am sure."

Theo's feet locked around Charlie's and he looked at the younger boy, who was smiling fondly at him.

He smiled back.

 

Magnus clinked the glass a few times to get the Squad's attention and Alec groaned.

"Not again," he muttered, looking at Magnus, who only kissed him, smiling at him innocently (but it was far from innocent).

Alec rolled his eyes but stood up anyway.

"Well Squad," he smiled.

"Here we are. Halley and Joseph came back, even if it's only for an evening," he looked at them an chuckled.

"We are happy to have you here," he smiled at them.

"And don't you think you are leaving before you tell us everything about your trip!" The Squad laughed.

"So guys… Happy first Squad's-Tuesdays-dinners," with that Alec sat down and after Good appetite, everyone started eating.

"Your speeches are truly getting better," Magnus teased his boyfriend.

"Ha ha," Alec rolled his eyes.

"Next week is your turn," he shot him a wink and Magnus frowned.

"Gotcha," Alec whispered for himself.

"So what did we miss?" Halley asked once all of them started eating.

"Well… where should we start?" Ava chuckled.

"Theo and Charlie finally sorted their shit together," Noah said.

"Noah!" Theo and Alec called at the same time.

"Language!" Alec raised his eyebrows at the boy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Theo hissed.

"I'm talking about the super dramatic love confession and make out you had in the hall last week," Noah scoffed, looking at his brother.

"Geez, calm down, you were both so freakin' obvious that it wasn't actually a surprise for anyone anymore."

Theo was blushing dreadfully, looking at Charlie, who was watching him. When their gaze met, he offered him a small reassuring smile.

"We are happy for you," Zoey spoke up carefully, hitting Noah in the arm.

"Your brother's an idiot for outing you like that, but still, we are happy for you, alright?" Theo nodded, smiling as well.

"It's fine, after all, since when there are any secrets between us?" he chuckled, looking again at Charlie, who was now smiling widely.

"So how did it happen?" Noah asked again.

is"Who made the first step? Were there any dates already?"

Zoey noticed how uncomfortable Theo looked at decided to take the attention from him.

"I had a date," she spoke up and everyone looked at her.

"Really?" Ava grinned.

"Zoes! That's amazing!" The Indonesian girl shrugged, smiling nervously.

"Well, I am not like… 100% sure it was a date, but… she was nice," she confessed.

"I mean, after we- when we were saying goodbye, she kissed me on the cheek… and you don't go around kissing your friends, do you?" Zoey asked nervously.

"No, you don't, I am sure she likes you," Halley assured her.

"So, tell us about her?" Ava asked.

"Well," Zoey shrugged.

"I don't know her that well actually… her name is Ruth, she just moved to the city, so she's new at the school…"

"What does she look like?" Someone asked and Zoey chuckled.

"She has like this… rebel vibe. She has a green hair and a piercing in her nose… it actually looks nice."

"Oh! Ruthanne!" Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah she's cool, we have sociology together." Everyone looked at the boy.

"Isn't that the girl that got you so upset…?" Ava asked carefully and Zoey nodded.

"Yeah, she excused, many many times, she said she was new to the school and didn't know."

"As I said, she's cool, a weirdo," Charlie backed up Zoey.

"Well, this is nice," Alec smiled at the girl.

"I am happy for you Zoey, see? We told you that you don't have to worry," he nodded at her and the girl smiled.

"Yeah," she whispered, looking up and meeting Madzie's gaze. The other girl quickly looked away.

"And I finally have normal working hours," Magnus spoke up, everyone looking at him.

"I work with an old friend of Alec's. I helped her to design a bar she was building," he chuckled softly.

"Right, it's not the work I studied for, I wanted to do, but it's fun and actually a good opportunity." Halley smiled at him.

"A bar?" she raised her eyebrows.

"What kind of a bar?" she asked and Alec laughed loudly.

"I asked him the same thing," he explained once he calmed down.

"It's just a bar," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Lydia wants it to be some kind of 'no hate zone' so it shouldn't be that bad."

"Sure," Alec winked at him.

"Don't be rude Alexander! She even offered if you want to come someday, Squad included."

"I'm not taking my _children_ to a strip bar!" Alec called out, laughing.

"It's not an adult bar!" Magnus whined.

"Come on! Why don't you even give it a chance??" the older man groaned.

"Well…" Joseph spoke up.

"Me and Hayes I already over 18, so we can go with you…?" He teased, Magnus sending him a death stare, the Squad laughing.

"You're all so rude," Magnus complained.

"I am not talking to you anymore," he pouted and Alec looked at him, taking mercy on him.

"We will come, tell Lydia that we will be honoured," he nodded at Magnus, who smiled.

 

After the dinner everyone moved to the living room, sitting down on the couches.

Zoey was sitting in the corner, texting someone, when Ava sat down next to her.

"Hey Zoes," she smiled at her.

"Texting Ruth?" she asked carefully and the black haired girl blushed.

"Maybe?" she whispered, Ava, raising her eyebrows, smiling.

"Tell me more about her?" she begged and Zoey shrugged.

"What about that date?" Ava tried again and Zoey smiled against her will.

"It was really nice," she finally started talking.

"She found me at the school and excused for what she said about the Squad and Charlie…" Ava nodded.

"And then she asked me out, like just for a lunch, to talk, you know, because she doesn't have many friends here and doesn't know many places here…"

"So I took her to the restaurant and we talked about stuff… She wants to go to DAMU as well!" Zoey remembered smiling.

"You know what she said?" Ava shook her head, but Zoey didn't care as she continued talking.

"That she likes acting, because it helps people to escape their lives," Zoey announced, nodding for herself.

"It's actually very true and I thought about it and I agree with that idea! She's so clever. I mean, she likes to pretend that she's a rebel, but she's actually really smart."

Ava was smiling at Zoey. She was so happy for her to move on from Madzie. Madzie who was watching them from nearby, probably listening as well.

She looked at her, raising her eyebrows as if asking _She moved on, what now?_ But the other girl only looked away, walking toward Noah.

"And when we were leaving the restaurant, she wanted to exchange numbers and as we hugged goodbye, she kissed me on the cheek," Zoey continued talking excitedly.

"I mean… that has to mean something, right?" Ava nodded.

"I am sure it does," she smiled at her. At that moment Zoey's phone pinged and the girl looked down at it, grinning widely.

 

For the first time, Theo decided to sit next to the older boy.

Charlie was sitting on one of the bigger couches next to Halley as they talked about something.

"Hey," he smiled nervously, sitting down. Charlie stared at him in disbelieve, but quickly recovered from the shock and smiled widely.

"HI," he smiled, moving a bit to the side, so Theo had more space to sit down, but the younger boy wasn't having it as he sat right next to Charlie, resting his head on the older boy's shoulder.

Charlie chuckled quietly, putting his arm around him, brushing Theo's arm, drawing patterns over it.

Halley smiled watching them.

"So, how are you?" She asked Charlie.

"How's the Squad treating you?" The boy nodded, looking down at Theo and then back at the girl.

"Squad's fine… it was really weird in the beginning, to suddenly have so many people to care, but it's nice…" he said quietly, looking down at Theo.

The younger boy had his eyes closed, his hair sticking out in all directions. Charlie chuckled, brushing it away from his forehead.

"You're good for him," Halley said out of blue, Charlie frowning at her.

"No, I really am not," he shook his head, speaking almost inaudibly.

"He would be so much better off me, I am drowning and I will only drag him down with myself."

"No you won't," Halley shook her head.

"He's good for you too. You know, the thing about Theo is, that he was always closed… afraid to love someone, fearing they would leave… it's good to see him care about someone else than us."

Charlie didn't say anything, watching the sleeping Theo on his shoulder.

"He's a good boy, Charlie, we both know it. And no matter how… _fucked up_ you think you are, he's the one who can help you."

"He already is… helping me I mean," Halley nodded.

"As I said, you are good for each other," she smiled at him.

"It's okay to be scared Charlie, and it's okay to have problems, there are people who are here for you. You are not alone," she smiled at him one last time and stood up, walking over to Joseph.

Charlie looked down at the boy.

"You heard all that, didn't you?" he asked quietly and Theo shook his head.

"No, I'm sleeping," he murmured.

"See? Eyes closed, not moving. I'm trying to sleep so be quiet." Charlie chuckled.

"Did you mean it?" The younger boy asked quietly.

"I did. I love you, Theo, you don't have to say it back, I just need you to know that I care about you, alright?"

"And hell, it scares me Theo, but I know that I do," he continued, brushing Theo's hair.

"I know you're still not talking to be because of the fight," Charlie sighed.

"But please, let me look after you. Protect you." Theo sighed, shaking his head as he sat so he was facing the older boy.

"You can't just walk around, threaten people, fight everyone just because you don't like what they s-" he spoke up, but Charlie silenced him, kissing him.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say," Charlie surrendered.

"I won't do that again… if that's what you want," Charlie whispered, looking at Theo.

"Okay," the younger boy nodded and leaned to kiss him again.

 

Halley watching them from the other side of the room only smiled, looking away to give them some personal space.

Finally, the rest of the Squad with Alec walked into the room as well and sat down.

"So, let's do this," the girl smiled, sitting in front of the Squad, looking up at Joseph to sit next to her.

The boy pulled out a notebook and found the pictures, showing them to the Squad and the two men.

"Well, so we started Prague, obviously, and from here we drove to Vienna, where we visited the Schönbrunn, which is a really nice palace and then Prater, which is an amusement park," Halley started.

"Maybe you heard about the Ferris wheel?" Joseph added and the Squad nodded, looking at the pictures playing on the notebook.

"Then we drove to Bratislava," Joseph continued.

"Here we visited the Devin castle and the lighthouse." Halley nodded as she was looking at her boyfriend.

"Budapest was our next stop, oh god guys! There was this huge market with all kinds of food, you would love it Alec!" she grinned.

"And the Parliament building was beautiful! There's a river flowing through the city and the view is… simply beautiful!"

"We rent bikes and went for a ride. It was really nice." The couple smiled at each other.

"Then we went to Croatia, Zagreb," Joseph continued.

"Halley insisted we go for a swim in the sea. The whole train ride she kept talking about how we have to go… well, guess who got cold feet at the last moment?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"It was cold! I told you!" she chuckled, leaning to kiss him.

The couple then proceeded to tell them more about their adventures and show them many more pictures.

Alec looked at the time and back on the couple.

"It's still not so late, do you guys want to play something. I can drive you home later?"  he offered.

"You have a car?" Halley frowned, but Alec shook his head.

"No, it's the restaurant's, I was doing some rounds for it today, so they gave it to me, but I have to return it tomorrow."

"Okay," Halley looked at her boyfriend, who shrugged.

"Yeah, we will stay a bit longer then," Joseph nodded, smiling.

"Let's play Charades!" Ava suggested.

"Yes!" The Squad agreed, already running for it.

 

Meanwhile, they prepared the game, Alec sat down next to Magnus and smiled at him.

"Hi," he whispered, pecking him on the lips.

"Hey yourself," Magnus smiled back at him.

"Everything alright?" he asked as Alec sat next to him.

"Yeah," Alec nodded, waving his hand before them.

"It's just… good to see them all together again," he smiled sadly. Magnus nodded understandingly.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Magnus asked and Alec chuckled.

"Yeah, they do. Way too fast. One day I am going to wake up and they will leave and I am going to be all alone."

"No, you won't," Magnus took his hand.

"I will be right there, with you. I am not going anywhere." Alec smiled at him.

"You actually never answered my question," Alec pointed out and Magnus frowned.

"What question?"

"On Isabelle's wedding, I asked you what you thought about getting married one day. You never answered."

"Oh," Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I would like that," he smiled, looking at Alec.

"Everything of it. Getting married, settling down, adopting children," he looked at Alec.

"Okay," the younger smiled.

"Okay."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"Alright, here we are," Alec stopped the car in front of the building.

"Thanks, Alec," Halley smiled as she got out of the car, Joseph following her right after.

Alec opened the car window as the couple stood in front of it.

"It was good to see you," Alec said, looking as if there was more on his mind.

Joseph looked at Hallez who nodded and then back at Alec.

"Do you… do you maybe want to come inside for a while?" Joseph asked carefully and Alec quickly shook his head.

"No, no, it's alright, I am sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Alec, come on," Joseph assured him.

"We can make tea and talk some more," Halley smiled at him.

"Alright then," Alec turned off the car and followed the couple in the flat.

 

The men sat to the small table in the kitchen, while Halley put on some water for the tea.

"I am sorry," Alec chuckled nervously.

"I know you must be tired and you have school tomorrow…" Both Halley and Joseph shook their heads.

"It okay Alec, we understand," Halley whispered.

"We don't really want to worry the Squad… because we are like this… everyone is looking up to us because we are the first to 'leave' so we…" Joseph tried to explain.

"It's not that we are not happy, it's just that we are still getting used to this… after so many years living in the flat with you and the Squad… it's suddenly so quiet here," Halley finished.

"Yeah," Alec nodded.

"Sometimes I wake up and I get scared, because you're not there, thinking that your parents found you again and then I remember…" He confessed.

Halley put the cups in front of them and sat down as well.

"It's so weird," Halley chuckled.

"To suddenly be on your own… but I guess that it's something we all have to get through," Alec nodded.

"You- You're actually the first to leave," Alec told them.

"Before it was only Maxmilian, but that wasn't exactly… voluntarily." The young couple nodded.

"But I am proud of you two," Alec said, smiling at them.

"I really am."

"Thanks, Alec."


	54. Take my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad gets into a fight, the Kollektiv has a new resident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am on holiday and I am not sure if I manage to post this chapter and the next ones on time ://///

The Squad was sitting outside around their bench.

Noah was sitting down on the grass, playing with the grass, throwing it at Heidi who was near him. The young girl was laughing as she kept throwing tufts of grass back at him.

Theo was standing above them, watching them as he shook his head, "You two are childish idiots," he teased them, looking on his right, where he saw Charlie and Ruth walking toward them.

Ava sat down to the bench next to Zoey who was reading a book.

"What are you reading?" the girl asked and Zoey showed her the cover.

"A dog's purpose, I saw the movie and it was so good so I borrowed the book as well," she told her and Ava nodded.

"Oh, I saw the movie as well! Gosh! I cried so many times!" Both girls chuckled.

At that moment Jack with Madzie joined them, talking about their Physics class.

"Hello there," Charlie smiled at them, once they reached them.

Theo turned around and smiled at him, Charlie already walking to him.

"Hi," he whispered, before pulling him in a kiss.

"Hi yourself," Theo chuckled, brushing his cheek.

Ruth sat down next to Zoey, smiling when she noticed what book she was reading.

"It's so good movie!" she said and Ava nodded in agreement.

"Right? I know! We were just talking about how much we cried." Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Hello Ruth, how are you?" she ignored Ava, smiling at the green haired girl.

"I am fine, we just had sociology, with Charlie, he told me I can come and join you," she smiled and Zoey looked at Charlie who winked at her. She chuckled.

"Of course, no problem, how are you settling down?" she asked. Ruth shrugged.

"Fine, I guess," she smiled.

 

"I was thinking," Charlie said, smiling at Theo, "that maybe we could go out someday?"

"You know, for like a date, we still haven't been on a date," he said when Theo raised his eyebrows.

"Alright," he said.

"But depends on what you are planning. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I was thinking a cinema first," Charlie grinned, taking Theo's hands in his own.

"And a dinner afterwards," he said, Theo pretending to think about it.

"Okay, sounds fun," he teased him.

"Great, I will wait for you after school and we can go?" the older boy offered and Theo nodded, smiling.

"Yes, I'll be looking forward it," he said, leaning in to kiss him.

"Hey, asshole!" Someone shouted and both boys jumped away from each other, looking at the boy who shouted.

"Listen to you fucker," the boy walked toward the Squad and Theo growled.

It was the same guy, who beat Charlie and tried to hurt Theo.

"What the fuck do you want here?" Charlie called out, standing in front of Theo as if to protect him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from us?" The bully and his gang laughed.

"And why should we listen to you, huh?" the leader scoffed.

"We don't listen to anyone, _faggot._ " Theo wanted to go to the boy and hit him, but Charlie caught his arm, holding him on the place.

"Don't," he whispered, "It's not worth it."

"Aw, what? Afraid for your boyfriend?" the boy teased him.

The Squad was already standing in a small group, Jack with Noah standing in front of them.

"Why don't you back off?" Jack spoke up.

"We don't want any problems, alright?" The bully shook his head.

"Sure, no one wants any problems. But for that, we need to get rid of the problems," he said, pointing at Charlie.

"We have some unfinished business with you, so come on you fucker, don't hide behind your friends!" he tried to get to him, but Jack with Noah wouldn't let him.

"Do you think you are the only one who can do some digging?" The leader scoffed, still looking at Charlie.

"Well, guess what?" he shouted everyone watching him in silence.

"I said, guess what?" He repeated even louder. Charlie rolled his eyes, walking toward him, even though Theo holding his hand refused to let go of him.

"What?" Charlie asked calmly.

"We did a fucking digging about you and we got some fine shit on you," he chuckled, with that he looked on the Squad.

"Do your little friends here know about your dead mother?" he challenged and Theo saw Charlie to tense.

"Yes, they do," Charlie said, trying to sound normal, but the Squad could sense that he was trying hard to stay calm.

"And do they know that she was a fucking bitch?" The bully laughed.

"That she slept with so many men that she didn't even know who your fucking father was?" Theo gasped. Charlie never told them that, he always tried to talk in good about her.

"This doesn't change anything," Charlie hissed, walking through Jack and Noah, so he was facing the boy.

"Well, maybe then I should mention your drug addiction?"

Theo got enough, walking to stand next to his boyfriend.

"That's enough, don't you think?" he said, addressing the bully, then he turned to Charlie, looking down on Charlie's hands closed in fists.

"Don't fight him, Charlie," he whispered.

"Let's just get out from here, please," he begged, putting his hand on Charlie's cheek and forcing him to look at him, but the older boy refused.

"Oh, so you want to play this game?" he scoffed.

"Digging up secrets, are we?" He stepped closer to the boy.

"Why don't you tell your friends about how you are sleeping with underage girls? Do you even care about what they want?" he shouted.

"They are fucking scared of you, becuase you just take what you want. They are fucking underage you pig!" The boy made a step away from Charlie, looking around, trying to smile, but failing.

"Or maybe you should tell them that it's you who deals the drugs in this school, huh? It was YOU who got the kid in the hospital! That one's on y-" Charlie shouted, when the boy walked back to him, hitting him in the stomach hard.

And again. And again.

But Charlie didn't fight back.

"Fight you shit!" The boy shouted when Charlie fell on the ground.

"I ca- I can't," Charlie chuckled, coughing out a bit of blood.

"I made a promise I can't break."

"Fight you fucker!" the boy shouted, kicking into him.

"Stop!" Theo screamed, running toward the boy and hitting him in the jaw.

"Theo!" Noah called, running toward his brother, who hit the bully once again. Some otherr boys from the gang jumped on Theo, beating him.

Jack followed right after Noah, running into the fight, defending their friends.

"Stop!" Ava screamed, but the boys weren't listening to her.

"Jesus Christ! Stop! Someone call the headmaster!" Ruth shouted at the crowd standing around them.

 

"What's happening here!?" the teachers shouted as they ran to the fighting boys, parting them away.

"Stop! Now! Someone tell me what the hell is going on!" the headmaster insisted.

Theo frowned, looking around himself where was Charlie.

"Oh no," he sobbed, once he saw the older boy lying on the ground, he quickly ran to him.

"They started it!" Jack said, pointing toward the gang.

"You have to believe us! They attacked first! We had to protect our friends!" Noah backed him up.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Zoey shouted as Theo kneeled next to Charlie.

"Charlie?" he called the older boy, lying motionlessly on the ground.

"Charlie, can you hear me?" he sobbed, taking the boy's face in his hands.

"Please, say something, open your eyes," he begged.

Nothing.

"Come on you tosser," he cried.

"You win, alright? I love you too," he chuckled through the tears.

"See? Happy now? So come on, don't you die on me!" he lowered to hug the boy.

"I love you, Charlie, don't you dare to leave me now!" he sobbed into Charlie's shirt.

The older boy coughed, opening his eyes.

"Shit Angel," he chuckled lightly, his hand touching Theo's cheek, his thumb brushing over his lips.

"I had to almost die for you to say it," he smiled and Theo cried.

"Why didn't you fight back? Why didn't you protect yourself?" he shook his head.

"Because I promised you I won't," Charlie said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"You're an idiot," Theo sniffled.

"No. No! Charlie! Come on! Stay awake! You can't sleep," Theo slapped Charlie's cheek carefully. The boy opening his eyes.

"I'm tired," he whispered.

Somewhere in distance started hooting the ambulance.

 

They took Charlie in the hospital immediately, but the Squad had to stay in the school to deal with the consequences.

No matter how much Theo protested, he had to go with the others and the whole Squad was now sitting in the headmaster's office.

"I already called Alec," the headmaster said coldly, watching them with a death stare.

"What were you thinking? Fighting like that?" She frowned at them.

"We were ju-" Jack spoke up, but at that moment the door opened, Alec running in the room.

He looked around and frowned.

"What the hell happened?"

"They were in a fight," the headmaster said, greeting him.

"What? No. Why would they fight?" he frowned, looking at the Squad. Then he noticed the bloody knuckles the boys had.

"Are you kidding me?!" he gasped.

"Why would you fight them Jesus Christ?" he shouted at them.

"They started it!" Noah said stubbornly.

"They attacked Charlie first!" Theo sniffled.

"I don't care who started it!" Alec raged.

"Why would you fight?! Why couldn't you talk or just walk away like normal kids?!" he continued shouting.

"Because they hurt Charlie," The boy cried.

"We didn't want to fight them, but… it just happened," Jack said.

"Just happened?" Alec scoffed.

"Well that's an understatement!" he crossed his arms.

"But it's true," Ava said quietly, daring to look up at Alec.

"Can I please go and see him?" Theo begged.

"No!" Alec frowned.

"B-" Theo tried.

"I said no!" Alec raised his voice once again.

"I am so dissapointed in you. _All of you._ I thought you were better than this!" he continued.

"All of you go home now!" he ordered them.

"I don't care what excuses you have. We will talk when I come back from the hospital," with that he sent them all out, while he talked to the headmaster in private.

 

When he walked out, he frowned at the Squad.

"I am going to the hospital to see Charlie, go home, we will talk then," he said walking away.

Theo wanted to say something, but Noah held him tight.

"Don't make it even worse," he told his brother, hugging him.

"It's my fault that he's going to die," Theo sobbed.

"I should have never told him that I love him. Everyone I love gets hurt and leaves," he cried in Noah's shirt, the other boy, brushing his back.

"He's not going to die, Theo," Noah whispered, pulling him away, so he could face him.

"Come on man, tell me about his wounds." Theo stared at him.

"H- His wounds?" Noah nodded.

"Well… they hit him in the face… kicked him in the stomach a lot.." Theo started listing through the tears.

"What is the probability of internal bleeding?" Noah asked and Theo shrugged.

"I don't know… not big, probably like 30%?" he sniffled and Noah nudged into him.

"And the timeline?"

"He was lying there inconscious for circa 2 minutes… another 6 before the ambulance arrived… the nearest hospital is 9 and a half minutes away from the school."

"Good boy," Noah smiled at him.

"So 17 minutes in total, what are his chances of dying then?" he raised his eyebrows at Theo who wiped away his tears.

"Alm- almost zero," he whispered and Noah pulled him in another hug.

"See? There's no need to worry about him."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Alec reached the hospital in record time.

What was the Squad thinking? To get in a fight like that.

"I'm here to see Charlie, he was brought here about 30 minutes ago… from the school," he told the nurse who looked at him suspiciously.

"And you are?" she asked.

"I am his guardian," Alec said without hesitation.

"Sign here," she handed him a paper, "room 113."

 

Alec walked in the room and immediately noticed the boy sleeping in the white bed.

"I am sorry, sir," the doctor looked at him, "I presume you are Alec Lightwood?" He nodded.

"Charlie here told me you were coming, I'm his doctor… can I talk to you?...." he looked at still sleeping Charlie, "In private?"

Alec nodded and both men walked outside the room, the doctor closing the door behind himself carefully.

"I looked into Charlie's medical documents and I noticed that he had problems with drug addiction." Alec frowned.

"Yeah, I know about that, but since he has been with us, he seemed alright?" The doctor nodded.

"Of course, Mr Lightwood, but getting rid of an addiction isn't easy, you have to understand, so maybe even though Charlie seems 'alright' doesn't necessarily mean he isn't taking them anymore."

"What are you trying to say, doctor?"

"We found some drugs in Charlie's blood, it wasn't much and it might have been from the painkillers we gave him, but still, I suggest you talk to him."

Alec sighed, nodding. Great day. What else was going to fuck up?

"Thank you, doctor," he forced a smile, walking back in the room.

 

"Alec," Charlie opened his eyes, looking at Alec.

"I am sorry, I didn't fight them I promise. The guy started it I tried to talk-"

"Shh," Alec sat next to him, "It's alright. I know."

Charlie nodded, wincing.

"My head hurts… did they tell you what's wrong?" Alec took a deep breath and nodded.

"Charlie I need to ask you something and I need you to answer me honestly, I promise I won't get angry."

"Alright," the boy nodded, "Whatever."

"When did- when was the last time you took drugs?"

Charlie stared at him for a few seconds in complete silence.

"I don't… I don't remeber," he said in the end, frowning.

"I am sorry Alec, I can't remember," he said quietly and the man nodded.

"It's alright. Thank you."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Since the whole Squad was grounded until Alec returned, Ava as the 'first member of the Squad' decided to take the risk and jump to the shop to buy some quick dinner, since it was obvious Alec wasn't going to cook anything that evening.

 

She was on her way back to the flat, and because it was already evening the trams didn't come as often so the girl decided to walk.

Fortunately, the flat wasn't that far and the weather was already warmer.

She put on the headphones, and turned on her playlist, walking slowly home.

When she was near the bridge, she suddenly stopped, staring in front of herself.

There was a boy sitting on the railing. He seemed cold, shaking, his messy red hair was sticking out in all directions.

Ava frowned, looking at the boy in front of her. He was sitting on the bridge's railing, looking down.

And he was shaking.

Ava carefully stepped forward.

"Hi," she spoke up nervously.

"You alright?" The boy looked up at her, his red hair sticking in all directions.

"Just go, please," he begged quietly and Ava took another small step toward him.

"I am not leaving. Are you planning to jump?" she asked her hands in front of her as she made another careful step.

The boy shrugged, looking at Ava again. His eyes were red from crying and he looked tired.

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet," he confessed quietly.

"Can I sit next to you?" Ava asked quietly, waiting for the boy to respond.

"You don't have you, you can just go if you want to," he shook his head, looking in the water under the bridge.

"No, it's okay, I want to sit here," Ava tried to smile.

"I am Ava, by the way," she said weakly, offering her hand to the boy.

"Oscar, but people call me Phoenix," he shook it, looking at her and quickly away.

"That's an interesting nickname," Ava smiled.

"It kind of does explain the hair, doesn't it?" she tried to keep the conversation flowing.

Phoenix looked up at her and shrugged.

"I guess it does… I don't remember colouring it," he confessed and Ava chuckled.

"It looks nice, don't worry," she reassured him.

"Thanks," Phoenix said quietly.

"So… what are you doing here?" Ava asked him quickly, once there was silence again.

"I am disburdening my parents' lives," Phoenix whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ava frowned.

"I am a burden to my parents. They have enough problems with my two sisters, they don't need me to make it even worse."

"I am sure they don't think about it like that," Ava took Phoenix's hand in her own.

"What happened?"

"Something's wrong with me. Seriously wrong," the boy sniffled.

"No," Ava sighed.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true, you didn't see them, their faces when they found out what I did."

"They are your parents, they are going to worry about you, no matter what," Ava said, squeezing his hand.

"I don't even know who I am anymore," Phoenix sniffled.

"At one moment I am Phoenix, having my whole life planned out and in the next one, I am just this crazy idiot running naked around the city. And the worst thing is that I don't even remember it."

Ava frowned, looking at the boy, evidently, there was something wrong with him, but how could she help him?

"It can't be that bad," she tried to cheer him up, "We all do stupid things sometimes."

"But I don't want to. I didn't choose to be like this."

"I am crazy Ava," the boy sniffled.

"No, you're not, stop saying that Phoenix," Ava felt tears in her eyes.

"My parents think so. Everyone who knows thinks so."

"Listen Phoenix, a few years ago my parents kicked me out in the streets and I was all alone, I was scared to talk to people…"

"I had no one and then I met Alec, who took me under his wings, he gave me home and family. Until then I thought that I was no one, but you know what I found out?" she asked and the boy looked up at her.

"What?" he asked almost inaudibly.

"That everyone matters. That you are not alone," Ava smiled, tears falling from her eyes.

"So please Phoenix, can we please go back?" She begged, scared how close the death actually was.

"I don't want you to get hurt, because I know that your family would miss you."

"But I can't go back there," Phoenix sniffled.

"You can come with me," Ava assured him.

"Please, come with me, Alec can help you, alright? We can figure something out."

The boy was watching her for a few seconds.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"I don't- isn't Alec going to mind? I don't want to bother anyone…" Ava shook her head quickly.

"No, he's not going to mind," he smiled sadly as she turned around to get back on the ground.

"Alright, let's go," she told Phoenix and the boy looked down in the water one last time.

"Come on Phoenix, please," Ava whispered, shaking as she was nervous.

"Alright," the boy finally jumped on the ground next to her and Ava pulled him in a tight hug, crying.

"You're okay, you're okay," she repeated through the tears.

"Let's go," Ava squeezed his hand and lead him back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it and let me know <3 see you soon


	55. S/he is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight aftermatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, WE are on trip in Albania and we barely have wifi, so I will answer all your comments later, when we have stronger connection ♥️♥️♥️

Alec was still in the hospital when Magnus called him. He forced himself to calm down and picked up the call.

"Magnus? Hey is everything okay?"

"Alexander, hi, where are you?" Alec took a deep breath.

"I am in the hospital, Charlie got i-"

"Ah, so I have heard, how does he look?" the younger man frowned.

"How do you know?"

"Well I am already back at the flat, that's why I am calling actually."

"Is everything okay?!"

"Yes," Magnus paused.

"When I was walking home I saw Ava… she brought some boy here."

"What?"

"No. Not like for a date or anything," Magnus chuckled tiredly.

"She said he tried to kill himself." Alec gasped.

"Oh Jesus, is he alright? And Ava?"

"The boy is sleeping and Ava's… she is trying to calm down somehow… just… you know, could you come, please?" Alec nodded even though Magnus couldn't see him.

"Alright, okay, I will be there in 20," he promised, looking back at again sleeping Charlie and leaving the hospital.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Alec opened the door to the completely silent flat.

When he entered the living room, he found the whole Squad quietly sitting on the couches.

Ava was sitting between Jack and Zoey, motionlessly looking outside the window. Theo sat next to his brother and fidgeted with his jacket nervously.

All of them looked up at Alec.

"How's is Charlie?" Theo blurted out.

Alec sighed, nodding, "He'll be alright."

"What were you thinking?" he asked the Squad.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but at that moment Magnus walked in.

"Oh Alexander, hello," Magnus smiled carefully, coming from the kitchen.

"Can I talk to you for a  sec?" he asked, looking from Alec at the Squad, motioning them to leave the room.

Alec frowned at the Squad but seeing Magnus' face, he didn't dare to refuse, following the older man back into the kitchen.

"Please, sit," Magnus smiled at him, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Oh no, are you breaking up with me?"

"Seriously today is like the Friday 13th," Alec groaned.

"No, Alec, calm down, I am not breaking up with you, I just wanted to talk about the Squad," Magnus assured him, Alec looking up at him.

"I talked to them and they told me what happened, even about your… anger," Alec sighed.

"Look, I am not their father, or at least not as you are, so I am not going to tell you what to you, I am just begging you to listen to me for a while before you go out there shout at them again."

Alec was staring at him in silence and Magnus sat down in front of him with a sigh.

"They said that they tried to avoid the fight, that Charlie tried to calm down the boys, but the leader of the gang started beating him."

"If I understood correctly, Charlie gave some sort of promise to Theo and didn't fight, so the boys almost killed him… if it weren't for Theo who went to help him."

"After that Noah and Jack joined them, but only for the purpose of helping their friends, alright?" Magnus took Alec's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"So please, before you punish them, just think about the fact that they did it to stand together as they always do." Alec nodded.

"How's Charlie?" Magnus then asked and Alec shrugged.

"He will be out in no time…" The older man frowned.

"…but?" Alec looked up at him.

"I think he might have taken drugs again. He swears he doesn't remember the last time he took them, but there's something…"

"I want to believe him, but to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if he was taking them because stopping just like that is impossible."

"Did you try talking to him?" Alec shook his head.

"They gave him something for the pain so he slept most of the time."

Magnus nodded and there was a silence for a while.

"What- What about the boy you called?"

"Oh yes," Magnus nodded, "Phoenix."

"Ava brought him here a few minutes ago, before I called you," Magnus started.

"She said she found him on the bridge, evidently he tried to jump, but fortunately Ava managed to talk him out of it."

"What about his family?" Alec asked and Magnus shook his head.

"He said he doesn't want to talk to them right now," Alec nodded.

"What is he doing right now?"

"Just sleeping," Magnus shrugged.

"When they came he looked so tired, he didn't talk, nothing… he just sat here so we sent him to bed… we can talk to him tomorrow."

"There seems to be something wrong with him, Ava said, she thinks that he might have a fatal illness or something, he indicated something of sorts."

"Oh," Alec sighed.

"Is he still sleeping?"

"Yeah, we can talk to him later, alright?" Alec nodded.

Magnus stood up, cleaning the cups, before turning back to Alec.

"Come on, it was a long night, let's go to bed," he said and without waiting he left.

Alec followed him soon after, the Squad already in their room.

"Thank you," Alec whispered once they lied in the bed.

"You welcome," Magnus smiled at him.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Alec groaned, hiding under the covers. The sun rays lightining the room up.

A few minutes later he allowed himself to glance at the time.

"Shit!" he gasped, jumping out of the bed, "I'm late."

Magnus opened his eyes, frowning at the younger man.

"Come back," he whined.

"I can't, I'm already late for work."

"I called them yesterday, you have free today," Magnus murmured, raising the blankets, petting down on the bed, motioning for Alec to come back.

"Why?" the older man only asked.

"Because you had shit day yesterday and I figured that you could use a day off."

Alec smiled at him fondly, lying back in the bed.

"Did I already tell you how much I love you?" he asked quietly and Magnus shook his head with a smile.

"No. Not today at lea-" Alec silenced him with a kiss,

"I love you," he whispered.

 

When Alec woke up again, Magnus wasn't in the bed anymore.

Alec groaned, rolling around in the bed, not really wanting to leave the warmth of it.

"Morning!" Magnus smiled, sitting in the bed next to Alec, putting the tray in front of the younger man.

"Mhm, breakfast in bed?" Alec smiled.

"I could get used to this," he grinned at his boyfriend.

"Don't," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Come on, chop chop, let's go," he said, quickly standing up from the bed.

"We have plans, so don't you just sit there," he winked at him as he walked to the wardrobe, pulling out Alec's clothes.

"Where are we going?" The younger man frowned, "I thought I have a day off?"

"Yes," Magnus smiled at him, "And we haven't been out in a long time, come on, think of it as a date."

That did the trick.

 

"You still didn't tell me where we are going," Alec whined as they were sitting in the tram on their way to the city centre.

"You'll have to wait and see," Magnus teased him, looking out of the window once again.

The tram stopped under the enormous building and Mgnus smiled.

"We are here," he told Alec, leaving the tram.

"Tell me we are not going to the museum," Alec begged and Magnus chuckled.

"Come on Alexander, give it a try," Magnus nudged into him.

 

There was an exhibition dedicated to animals only. Alec thought that it was extremely boring, but Magnus knew.

On the entrance, he picked up two papers lying on the table next to the door and handed one of them to the younger man.

"What's this?" Alec frowned down at the paper.

"It says that it's some museum program for children?" he looked up at Magnus, his eyebrows raised. The older man shrugged with a smile.

"Have you ever try it before?" he asked and Alec scoffed.

"Well yeah, when we were like 12… I am 26, you're 28 Magnus…" he waved with the paper.

"I don't really think this is for us." His boyfriend shrugged walking inside.

"There is no age limit written on it," he justified himself, Alec following him with a laugh.

 

As first they had to connect animals to what they were eating. That wasn't so hard, they walked around the exhibition reading the small boards next to each animal.

It wasn't really wonder when they started competing who would have it first, both of them were competitive.

They started running around the whole museum like children writing down the correct answers.

Once they met by the basin full of sand, where they had to do some sort of archaeology work. Both of them patiently waited after the children left, before they ran to it, fighting who was going first.

(Magnus won, but he was kind enough and let Alec help him and they actually worked at the same time before running away to finish the rest of the tasks.)

 

On the end of the exhibition, they met again, both of them holding the filled papers.

"You got it all?" Magnus asked and Alec nodded.

"You?"

"Of course, what do you take me for? There's no way I'm letting you win," the older man scoffed.

On their way out of the museum they handed their papers to the guard, who frowned at them, but they ignored her, giggling like children.

 

Once outside the building, Alec's stomach started growling. Alec looked at Magnus apologicaly.

"Food?" the older man asked understandingly and Alec nodded.

"Please."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

They sat down to one of the tables by the window and ordered two coffees and a chocolate brownie.

"So… I don't want to feed your ego any more but… I have to confess that it wasn't actually that bad," Alec said and Magnus grinned.

"Why thank you, dear."

 

"You know," Magnus spoke up carefully when the waitress brought them their drinks and the brownie and left.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Squad," Magnus said quietly, looking up at Alec.

"I know I am not their father, but I have been living with you for a few months already and I just wanted to say…" Alec was watching him silently.

"They are responsible kids, you know that we all do. And even then I understand why you are so angry at them and I really get it, Alec, I just wanted to say to not be so hard on them."

"Someone was offending them and they only tried to protect themselves… don't you remember all those kids who were making fun of me?" Alec sighed as he nodded.

"I do."

"And do you remember how many times Jace wanted and did fight them?" The younger man nodded again.

"It's just… they are still children, they deal with things the way they find the most effective even if it isn't the best one."

"They fucked up, alright, but we all make mistakes Alec, so don't be so harsh at them. At least they got each other, right? At least it wasn't only Charlie provoking them and this time they actually looked after each other."

Alec sighed, playing with the spoon in his cup.

"I am just worried about them," he confessed, not looking up at the older man.

"They are all broken and they are slowly recovering… I am just scared that they will get hurt again and I won't be able to fix them." Magnus reached over the table and took Alec's hand in his own.

"You have to trust them, Alec. And I believe that them being together is helping them more than you probably ever could… don't get me wrong, of course, they need you, but in the end, they have to sort it out themselves."

"What I am trying to say is that you should have more faith in them because everything they do is to repay you your kindness and to make you proud."

"I know," Alec sighed, "I know."

"Then tell them that you know that. They will appreciate it. They need to know it." Alec nodded at him.

"I will think about it. Thank you."

"Of course, anytime."

Magnus took a piece of the brownie on the fork and held it in front of Alec's mouth.

"Say aah," he teased the younger man.

"So childish," Alec scoffed but opened his mouth anyway.

"No I am not, it's just you. You're so old!"

"I'm old?! I'm still younger than you!" Alec chuckled, Magnus hitting him in the arm jokingly.

"Oh hey, isn't that Isabelle with Raphael over there?" Alec asked, looking somewhere behind Magnus and the older man turned around.

"Yeah." At that moment the woman stood up and headed toward the toilets. Both men froze.

"Was that?" Alec stammered.

"Is she?" Magnus frowned.

They were silently looking at the door where the woman dissapeared until a few minutes later when she walked out again.

"Holy shit, she is." Alec gasped, Magnus looking as surprised as his boyfriend.

At that moment Isabelle noticed them.

She turned to Raphael and told him something, the man looking up, turning around.

Both of them then walked over to Alec's and Magnus' table, where both men tried to look… normal.

"Hi," Isabelle smiled at them and Alec stood up to hug her.

"Hello yourself," he said, trying not to look down, but curiosity won and he looked on Isabelle's growing tummy.

"Yeah…" Isabelle chuckled nervously, "Surprise?"

"How?" Magnus frowned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that… just… _how?_ Aren't you, you know… asexual?" he asked Raphael and Alec nodded supporting Magnus. The couple looked at each other and Isabelle smiled.

"Well, we decided to try ICSI, it's intracytoplasmic sperm injection, so you know… works for Raphael."

"Oh," both men raised their eyebrows, looking at each other. All four of them still standing next to the table.

"How about we sit?" Alec quickly recovered, pointing toward the table.

 

Once they sit Alec coughed a bit, trying to say something.

"I am sorry," was what came out. Isabelle with Raphael looked at him.

"Of course I am happy for you, for both of you!" he chuckled nervously, "You just surprised me, that's all." the couple nodded.

"Yeah, me too. That's lovely! I didn't even know anything like that was possible," Magnus added, smiling at them.

"How far are you? Why didn't you tell us?" Alec asked and Isabelle sighed.

"We wanted to wait, to make sure it would work out… because we tried before and it didn't… work," she said quietly.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Alec reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"It's alright," Isabelle looked at Raphael who kissed her on the cheek, "It seems very promising this time."

"So, did you already think about the names?" Magnus asked with a soft smile and Isabelle nodded.

"Sophia for a girl, Rafael for a boy, with an 'f'," she announced proudly and Raphael beamed.

"Sophia is a beautiful name," Alec confirmed, smilling, "I am very happy for you."

"Thank Alec," Raphael nodded at him.

"Even though, could you please not tell anyone yet?" Both men nodded.

"We will tell the Squad," Isabelle promised, "we are planning a big family dinner in two weeks."

"Alright, does this mean we are invited?" Alec joked.

"Yes and the Squad as well."

"We will be there," Magnus confirmed, taking Alec's hand, smiling at him.

"Great, I will be looking forward it," the woman looked at her husband, squeezing his hand.

"We have to go now, we have an appointmen… see you later?"

"Yes, have a nice day."

"You too, bye!"

"Bye."

 

"Well… that was unexpected," Magnus chuckled, looking at Alec once the couple left.

"Yeah," Alec nodded, "but I am happy for them."

"So am I. So am I," Magnus smiled.

"It seems that there are going to be many children soon… isn't Clary pregnant as well?" Alec asked with a shock in his eyes.

"No," Magnus scoffed, "After all, I don't think Jace is ready to settle down already…"

"Oh!" the older man suddenly gasped.

"What?"

"Max said that Maryse is meeting someone," Magnus smirked.

"What?" Alec squeaked.

"Who? Do I know him? Shouldn't we like… approve of him?" Magnus laughed.

"I believe that this is exactly why she didn't want to tell us."

"But what if it's some another assho-"

"Alexander, she's an adult woman, trust her and when she's ready, she will introduce him to us, alright?" The younger man scoffed.

"Why do I have the feeling that you already know him?" Magnus shrugged, grinning.

"You're evil."

"Am not."

"Then tell me who is he."

"But I don't know it."

"Liar."

"I swear I don't know who is he, I am just happy for her because she seems happier these days." Alec leaned backon the chair, watching Magnus closely.

"I swear I'm not lying to you!" Magnus laughed, Alec shaking his head with a scoff.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

When they were walking home later that day, hand in hand, enjoying the views.

The birds were signing and nature was blossoming after the long winter.

Alec looked on Magnus and smiled.

"What?" the older man asked and Alec shrugged.

"I am just happy," he said, brushing Magnus' cheek.

"Thank you. For taking me out… and the talk… everything. I had- I enjoyed it a lot." Magnus nodded.

"Of course," he smiled kindly at him, "I'm glad you had fun."

"Sometimes I wonder how is it possible to love someone so much," Alec sighed.

"You're like my whole life and I couldn't imagine my life without you… and it's scary sometimes."

"I love you too, Alexander, should I say something cheeky like 'not even death is going to separate us'?" Alec chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Keep that for your wedding vows," he said, without thinking about it. Magnus smiled at him.

"Okay," he said softly, "I will."

 

At that moment Alec's phone started ringing.

Alec looked down with a groan, fishing it out of his pocket.

It was Ragnor.

He excused himself, accepting the call.

"Hey Ragnor, everything alright?" he asked.

"It's Catarina," Ragnor breathed out, "She's in the hospital.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos!!!!! Love you guys!!! <3


	56. We are friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad and Alec with Leo go to the hospital to see Catarina's and Ragnor's baby

"Is she okay?" Alec frowned.

"Yeah," the older man frowned, "yeah."

"I am a father. I have a daughter," Ragnor said breathlessly.

"Oh! Congratulations!" Alec chuckled.

"What's her name?"

"Diane," the other man said proudly.

"That's a beautiful name Ragnor, you're going to be an amazing father!"

"Thanks… would you like to come and see her?" he asked and Alec nodded.

"Yes-"

"Of course you can bring the Squad… and Magnus. I guess I should call him as well…" Alec chuckled.

"He's here with me actually," Alec looked at him.

"Here, you can talk to him," he said, handing the phone to his boyfriend.

"Hi Ragnor, I guess congratulations are in order?" The man answered something Alec didn't understand and Magnus laughed.

"Sure. Yes, we will come," he turned to Alec.

"Darling? How does this Monday sound?" Alec nodded.

"Alright, why not? We will be there, yes, see you say hi to Catarina." With that, the phone call ended Magnus smiling at Alec.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

When the couple returned to the flat, the whole Squad was sitting in the living room, Charlie sitting among them.

"Charlie! Hey, what are you doing here?" Alec frowned, hanging his coat.

"The hospital let me go," the boy said, handing Alec some sort of papers.

"Here, I brought you the releasing papers in case you wouldn't believe me." Alec chuckled, looking down at them.

"I believe you," he smiled at him, "How are you feeling?"

"It's not that bad actually," Charlie shrugged, "I've had worse."

"Alright," Alec sighed.

"Since we are finally all here, let's talk," he said, looking around the room as everyone froze.

Magnus looked at Alec and nodded, turning around he headed back to the door.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked quietly and Magnus turned around.

"Well… I figured I would leave you some space…" he said quietly, Alec shaking his head.

"You're part of this family now Magnus. Stay." The older man nodded, standing next to Alec as the Squad sat down.

Alec looked at them and took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to shout at you," Alec started, "I think- I know that you are reasonable and smart kids, so I believe that this is not going to happen again."

"I've talked to the headmaster and this time they are letting it go since there were many witnesses saying that you didn't start the fight."

"But if anything like that happens again, I can't help you. There will be detention or some other punishment and I am not going to deal with it, so you will be on your own in that case," he raised his eyebrows and the Squad nodded.

"I am not saying that I am angry -or that I am not angry as a matter of fact- I am very happy that you got each other's back, I really am proud of you to do so, but please, don't fight, alright?"

"I understand that there are bullies and there are always going to be people who will make fun of you, who will try to push you down, bully you… but that's life."

"You don't have any advantages, living with me doesn't mean that you are any better or worse than the rest of the people in your school. People are not born evil, being an idiot is a choice."

"So that's on you, how you will behave, how you will deal with things and if it was up to me, I would say that you are very responsible kids and you will go far, I know you will go far, so don't fuck your lives like that, alright?"

Magnus noticed the tears in the eyes of the Squad.

"What I am trying to say is, that even though some people are idiots and are trying to provoke you, I know you will be able to find another solution, then fighting and I believe that you can do better than that, alright?" The Squad nodded again.

There was silence in the room as Alec thought about something else to say.

"Anyone wants to say anything?" He asked quietly and looked up at the Squad.

Nothing.

"Alright, I am glad we cleaned this up, how's Phoenix doing?" he asked and Theo raised his head.

"Actually, I want to talk to you later," he announced and Alec nodded.

"Okay, oh and Catarina went to the hospital today and they have a daughter. Diane," Alec said and the mood in the room went from quiet to excited in only a sew seconds.

"We are going to visit them on Monday after school," Alec chuckled, watching the Squad.

He let them talk for a few minutes before he met Theo's eyes and the younger boy nodded.

 

"Is everything alright?" Alec asked when they walked in the kitchen, away from others.

"Yes, it's about Phoenix actually," Theo said quietly.

"I talked to Ava and she told me some things about him and watching him today… I did some research." Alec nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I think I know what's wrong," Theo whispered, looking up at Alec.

"I just… he's going to stay with us, right?" he asked quietly and Alec nodded.

"Of course! Unless he wants to return back home. So, what is it?" Theo sighed.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Alec together with Theo entered the dark room. The curtains were preventing from the light coming in, so Phoenix could get some sleep, even though he was already asleep for more than 30 hours.

Theo looked at Alec who nodded, handing him the plate with the toast and sat in the bed next to the sleeping boy.

"Phoenix?" Theo spoke up quietly, waiting for the boy to wake up.

He blinked a few times, watching Theo.

"Hi Phoenix, I'm Theo, I'm a friend of Ava." The boy didn't say anything, looking at him quietly.

"Do you want to eat something?" Theo offered, but the red haired boy only shook his head.

"Alright, I will just leave it here." Theo put it down on the stool next to Phoenix's bed.

"I need to ask you something," Theo continued, looking back at him.

"You can just nod, alright? You don't have to talk, alright?" The boy nodded slightly and Theo smiled.

"Ava told me about the night she found you, she said that you ran away from your family…" A nod.

"She also said that you said there was something wrong with you." Another nod. "Did you visit a doctor? Did you find out something?" Phoenix hesitated but nodded in the end.

Theo took a deep breath, "Phoenix, did you find out that you have some illness?" he asked quietly and the boy nodded again, tears in his eyes.

Theo reached for his hand and squeezed it lightly, "It's okay," he whispered.

"Do y- do you know what illness it is?" he asked quietly and Phoenix nodded.

"Is it- do you have a bipolar?" Theo asked and the world around them seemed to stop for a few seconds.

Tears started falling from Phoenix's eyes as he nodded again.

"Oh no, Phoenix, no," Alec sighed, walking to them. Theo moved on the side and Alec sat down next to Phoenix, taking his hand, with the other brushing away the boy's tears.

"Hey, Phoenix, it's alright, you're okay. You can stay here as long as you need and we will figure something out, okay?"

The boy sniffled looking at Theo and back at Alec, nodding.

"Okay," Alec brushed away the hair out of Phoenix's forehead.

"Just sleep now and when you feel better, we will figure out what to do next, alright?" The boy nodded and Alec smiled.

"Phoenix?" Theo suddenly spoke up and both men looked at him, Alec not stopping brushing Phoenix's hair.

"Did the doctor give you any medication?" Phoenix forced his eyes open.

"Jacket," he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Thank you," Theo smiled at him, standing up and reaching in the pocket of Phoenix's jacket that was hanging by the door.

Soon he found the prescription.

"I'll go to the pharmacy," he said, looking at Alec who nodded and smiled at Phoenix.

"Don't…" the boy whispered and Alec quickly nodded.

"Of course, we won't tell anyone, you can tell them later if you want." Phoenix nodded and burried himself in the blankets, returning to the sleep.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"Where are you going?" someone asked when they saw Theo putting on his jacket. The younger boy turned around.

"Oh hey, Charlie… you scared me a bit," he chuckled nervously.

"Is everything alright?" Theo nodded.

"Yeah, I am just going to the pharmacy to buy some medicine for Phoenix."

"Oh," Charlie frowned slightly, quickly forcing a smile.

"Can I come with you?" he asked unsurely and Theo smiled.

"That would be nice, thank you."

He waited for the older boy to get dressed and headed out.

 

They were walking for a few minutes in a comfotable silence, side by side, before Charlie spoke up.

"So I heard you hit a guy…" he said quietly, looking up at Theo. The younger boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh gods, where did you hear that?" he chuckled, kicking in the small stones on the ground as they walked.

"I have my ways," Charlie chuckled, "I also heard that it was to defend my honour?" Theo scoffed.

"Don't let it go to your head too much. We wouldn't want your ego get even bigger." Charlie chuckled.

"You were always shit Angel, couldn't you maybe next time do something before they hit me?" he teased and Theo pushed into him, pushing him away.

"Tosser. Why can't you just say 'thank you'?" he argued, but smiled.

There was another silence.

"Are you really okay?" Theo asked quietly and Charlie looked at him.

"I am," he smiled widely.

"Tosser."

"Shit Angel."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"I do."

"That's not what you said when I was on the ground." Theo watched him for a few seconds.

"I was scared, you know?" he whispered.

"Everyone I ever loved left. My mother. My father. My whole family… Noah is the last one I have." Charlie opened his mouth to say something, but Theo was faster.

"And then there's you," the younger boy continued.

"And it scares me. You scared me. When I told you that I love you, I was so scared that you would die, or leave and I would be alone again."

Charlie looked at his boyfriend and smiled, "I am not leaving you, I promise," he said, leaning in to kiss him.

"You better," Theo murmured kissing him one more time before they started walking again.

 

"Poor Phoenix," Theo suddenly sighed, "I feel so bad for him." Charlie frowned looking at him.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, but Theo shook his head.

"I can't tell you. Either I would have to lie to you, or I would break my promise to Phoenix," he said quietly and Charlie frowned, even more, looking away.

"And how's he doing?" he asked again and Theo shrugged.

"He's going to sleep for a few days now before he gets better, and then… we will see what happens next."

"Shouldn't we call his parents?"

"I don't know, I will leave that to Alec," he said quietly.

Suddenly Theo chuckled.

"It's actually quite funny," he smiled, "his name is Phoenix and he coloured his hair red, you know… like the fabulous phoenix."

When Charlie didn't answer, looking in front of himself, Theo looked at him.

"Hey Charlie, everything ok?" the older boy shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, not looking up.

"Oh come on, what is it?"

"Nothing, let's just get the medicine for _Phoenix_ and we can go back home."

Theo chuckled, "Charlie, are you j-"

"No."

"I didn't even finish what I wanted to say." Theo stopped walking, but Charlie went on.

The younger man caught his arm, forcing Charlie to stop.

"Look at me," Theo ordered, waiting for the older boy to obey him.

"Don't," he said simply once Charlie met his eyes.

"Alright? There's no reason to be. Okay?" He put his hand on Charlie's cheek, brushing it softly.

"I just worry about him, okay? I, probably as a future doctor, feel the responsibility for him and I want to make sure that he will be alright."

Charlie murmured quiet 'I'm not' and tried to walk away, but Theo held him tight.

"No, you don't get to walk away from me now," he whispered, taking Charlie's hands in his own.

"I don't fancy him, not at all, alright?" His hands reached back up to cup Charlie's face in them.

"My type are tall, dark haired boys, who are halucinating, that I am some sort of an angel," Charlie chuckled sadly and Theo smiled.

"I love you, Charlie, alright? I know that our relationship isn't exactly a walk through a pink garden, but I wouldn't change a thing, okay?" Charlie nodded and Theo leaned closer to kiss him.

"I love you too," Charlie pouted.

"But I still can't believe that I had to almost to die for you to say it." Both of them chuckled quietly, Charlie brushing Theo's cheek softly.

"I'm not ever living this down, am I?" he asked with a smile and Charlie chuckled.

"I believe you will find a way to work it off," he teased him. Theo stepped away from Charlie and took his hand.

"Come on," he smiled at him, "let's get the medicine and then we can go for a walk."

"Alright," Charlie said quietly, pecking Theo on the lips one more time and holding hands they started walking again.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

When Monday finally arrived, the Squad waited for each other and met with Alec and Magnus in front of the school.

"I'm sooo happy," Ava sang as they were slowly walking to the hospital. They could have taken a tram, but Alec insisted on walking since it was such a _nice and sunny day_.

"We should buy some flowers." Magnus realized and Alec nodded.

"There's one small shop on the way," Alec smiled, "we will get them there."

"Do you think we can hold her?" Madzie asked and Zoey shrugged.

"But she has to be so small," she thought about it.

"Probably even smaller than Chairman Meow," Heidi piped up quietly and Ava chuckled.

"But her eyes are going to be big, becuase unless the rest of the body they won't grow anymore," Theo pointed out and Charlie chuckled, taking his hand.

"You're so sweet. You and all that scientific bullshit." Theo rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, we both know you love it."

"Ugh," Noah next to them groaned.

"Somehow I am not sure if you two were better arguing or now with all this 'sweet talk'." He air quoted.

"TMI guys, TMI!" Theo groaned, hiding his face into Charlie's shoulder, the older boy putting an arm around him.

 

"Okay, which flowers should we get?" Alec asked as the group was standing in front of the small shop with flowers.

"Not too big flowers," Magnus said.

"Some colourful ones," Ava insisted.

"How about these?" Alec picked up one and after group agreement they got them.

 

"Alright you guys, you ready?" Alec asked and everyone shook their heads, chuckling nervously.

Alec knocked on the door and opened it slowly, looking inside.

"Hi!" he grinned at Catarina lying in the bed and Ragnor sitting next to her, reading a book aloud.

"Hello guys!" both of them smiled at the incoming group, the Squad walking inside the room slowly.

"Where is she?" Ava asked excitedly, Catarina laughing as she got up from the bed and walked over to the small trundle bed.

"Here she is," Catarina picked up the small packet which showed up to be Diane.

Everyone surrounded the woman, watching the sleeping girl.

"She's so cute!" the girls awed.

"Do you want to hold her?" Catarina asked Alec and the man froze.

"Are y- are you sure?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"Yeah," Catarina laughed, "come on Alec."

He stood next to her and raised his hands, Catarina slowly and carefully putting Diane in his arms. Alec chuckled nervously.

"She's so light," he laughed, "so small." Catarina smiled at him kindly and Magnus took a few pictures of them.

"I can't wait when she grows up and we will look after her," he told Catarina who smiled widely.

"She's going to love you, as do her parents." Alec looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"I am so happy for you Catarina," he confessed and walked to the woman, pulling her in a tight hug as to not hurt peacefully sleeping Diane.

"You're going to be amazing parents."

"Thank you, Alec."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

A few days later Charlie walked out of the school and headed in the alley behind the building where he was to meet Ruth.

The two of them became good friends after a few heated arguments in the sociology class, where they argued over some psychological questions and eventually realized that they had a lot of things in common.

Like drugs.

Charlie looked behind himself to make sure no one was following him and walked in the alley, smiling at the girl already waiting there.

"Hey!" he smiled at her, hugging her.

Ruth's parents were rather rich and the girl had no problem buying the drugs and sharing them with Charlie.

Sometimes they just smoked, other days Charlie felt like he needed something more.

"Did you get it?" he asked her and Ruth nodded.

"I did, but Charlie are you sure?" she asked carefully.

"Look, I have something going on with Zoey and we talked about you a few times. I know about your promise and-" Charlie shook his head.

"No Charlie, listen, I get it okay? I know that you can't stop being addicted just like that, but you could tell them. They can help you. They will if you let them. Theo-"

"Don't talk about Theo!" Charlie raised his voice, shaking his head.

"Sorry, sorry, I just. Don't talk about Theo. Please."

"You are my friend Charlie, I am just trying to help you."

"I don't need your help," the older boy said, taking the small bottle and injection from Ruth.

"I will be fine, don't worry about me." The girl sighed.

"I do Charlie, we all do."

"I'm sorry," Charlie whispered, "but you can't help me."

"So who can?" Ruth called after him as he started walking away.

He didn't know the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorrrrryyyyyyyy, please don't hate me :(((((


	57. New chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad goes to the cinema, Theo finds out the truth and everything goes to... hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your amazing support, kudos and comments. I am sorry I didn't answer you as I usually do, but the wifi connection here is so bad, that I am glad I can post these chapters :))) (but please, comment anyway, I will be home soon and will answer them all) <3

The whole Squad agreed to go to the cinema. It was Friday and their classes were done for the day. They met at the apartment and were leaving any minute now.

"Come on!" Jack shouted, "We're leaving now or we won't make it on time!"

"2 minutes!" the girls called back from the bathroom.

"Ugh," Noah groaned, "Girls." Theo chuckled.

"Not my problem," he joked and Noah hit him in the shoulder.

"Don't!" he warned him, pointing his finger at him.

"You go without me," Charlie said, walking in the bathroom, "I need to take shower, I'll join you later."

Both boys looked at Theo who groaned.

"Your boy is like girls," Noah laughed, teasing him, "Not much of a win there."

Theo hit him in the shoulder and Noah started running around the kitchen, his brother following him angrily.

Ava entered the Squad's room, where Phoenix was still sleeping. She carefully adjusted his covers, so he wouldn't be cold and put a plate with food next to his bed.

"We are going to the cinema," she said quietly, not sure if the boy heard her, "Alec should come soon."

If the boy was awake, he didn't let her know. Ava sighed.

"Give him some time," Theo spoke up from behind her.

"But he's sleeping all the time, is he alright?"

"Yes," Theo nodded, "he just needs some time, come on, let's go."

 

"Alright!" Zoey announced five minutes later, "We're leaving!"

"I'll be there in 15!" Charlie called from the shower, turning the water on.

"Bye!" the teenagers left the apartment and everything went quiet. Charlie turned on the water and sat down on the floor.

 

"What movie are we actually seeing?" Heidi asked as the group was walking near the park on the metro station.

"John Wick, Chapter 3," Jack told her.

"We were watching the first two parts not so long ago, do you remember?" The girl nodded.

"Right, the one with the dog?"

"Yes."

"Oh look," Zoey pointed in front of them, there on a small heap were small statues and toys someone probably threw out.

"Why would anyone get rid of this?" Ava frowned and Noah shrugged.

"Maybe they are moving?"

"Oh look at that!" Theo chuckled, pulling something out.

It was a small glass statue of an angel.

"Charlie's going to love this," the boy chuckled.

"You know what? I'm going to take it home, we will catch up with you guys, alright?" The group didn't even have a chance to answer, because the ginger boy was already running back.

"Come on," Noah encouraged them, "let's go, they'll come later."

 

Theo ran in the apartment, still holding the glass angel in his hands, but he couldn't find Charlie.

He looked in the kitchen, living room even the bedroom.

Bathroom!

"Hey, Charlie look what I fou-" he opened the door to the bathroom when he froze.

The glass angel from his hand fell on the ground, shattering in thousands of small pieces.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

The glass figure of the angel fell down on the floor and shattered into a thousand small pieces flying in all directions.

Theo gasped, looking in front of himself.

Charlie was sitting on the ground with a syringe injected in his leg between his thumb and index toe.

The older boy's head shot up, staring at Theo, who was looking back at him with the same amount of shock in his eyes. And hurt.

He looked at the bottle standing next to Charlie and gasped, tears coming to his eyes.

Ignoring the broken angel he made a few steps back.

"Theo…" Charlie spoke up, quickly pulling out the syringe, but the younger boy started shaking his head.

"No. Nono. No. No," Theo started crying, tears falling from his eyes.

"Theo…" Charlie stood up, carefully walking to the younger boy.

"FUCK YOU!" Theo shouted.

"Fuck you! You fucking asshole! You fucking promised me!" Theo screamed, tears coming down his face.

"I trusted you!" he shouted, quickly walking toward Charlie, hitting him in the chest hard. Again and again.

"I'm sorry," Charlie sobbed as Theo continued hitting him in the chest.

"I tried. I really tried but I couldn't stop."

"You should've told me!" Theo argued loudly, neither of the boys noticing Phoenix who was standing in the door to the Squad's bedroom.

"I HATE YOU!" Theo cried.

"I hate you so much! How could you do this to me!?" he sobbed, pushing himself away from the older boy, who was crying as well.

"Theo stop shouting." Someone spoke up and both boys looked at Phoenix.

"You're hurting him. Stop before you say things you can't take back," the boy said quietly, dark circles under his eyes.

"But he lied," Theo shouted.

"He was lying this whole time. I just want to help him."

"Then help him. He needs your help," Phoenix whispered, but Theo shook his head.

"I can't help someone who doesn't want my help."

"That he can't ask for it doesn't mean he doesn't want it," Phoenix said, but Theo was already gone. The red-haired boy looked at Charlie, who sniffled, quickly wiping his tears away.

"My head's spinnin'…" he mumbled.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

"How many seats?" the woman behind the glass asked them and Jack turned around.

"Where are they?" he asked and Noah shrugged.

"No idea, I'll call Theo,“ he said.

 

The phone was ringing for a few seconds before the boy finally picked it up.

"Oh hey T., where are you guys?"

There was no answer and Noah frowned, looking at Jack.

"Hey, Theo? You there?" there was silence and then some quiet sobs.

"Theo? Theo! What's wrong?" Noah asked, looking alarmingly at the Squad.

"Sorry," the boy finally spoke up, sniffling.

"You alright? What's wrong?"

"He- He... He lied to me," Theo sobbed, breathing shakily.

"He fucking lied to me."

"Who? What's wrong?" No answer.

"Theo talk to me!" Noah demanded.

"Where are you? I'm coming."

"No, I am fine I just need some time."

"Bullshit, where are you, I'm on my way," Noah said stubbornly.

"At the park… near home."

"Okay, stay there, alright? I'll be there soon." He wanted to turn off the phone but Theo spoke up again.

"Please… don't leave me." It was almost a whisper, but Noah knew what it meant.

"Okay, okay, I'm on the way, alright? Talk to me Theo, come on I need to hear you." He looked at the Squad apologetically.

"I think Charlie broke up with him?" he cowered the phone microphone.

"I don't know, I'll go talk to him, you go without us, I guess Charlie's not coming as well."

"You sure?" Ava asked, "We can go with you." But the boy shook his head.

"I don't think that is a good idea… Theo needs to be alone for a while and I don't know where's Charlie… I'll text you when I know more, okay?"

"Hey Theo, keep talking, tell me what happened?" He asked as he started running back to the park.

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Noah finally saw the park in front of himself.

"I'm here," he breathed out in the phone.

"I'm here Theo."

He ran inside and looked around to see where his brother was.

Then he realized he knew what was Theo's favourite place and started running toward the pond.

Indeed, soon he saw the red-haired boy kneeling next to the water, phone by his ear.

 

"I'm here, I'm here Theo," Noah said, once he reached him.

"I'm here T., come on, come here," he said, pulling his brother in a tight hug.

Theo sobbed, clutching Noah's shirt as he pulled him closer.

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm here," Noah repeated again, trying to calm his brother down.

The boy continued crying for a few more minutes, Noah whispering to him the whole time, waiting for him to calm down a bit.

 

"Will you tell me what happened?" he asked quietly when Theo pulled away from him a few minutes later.

He sniffled and using the ends of his jacked he dried his wet cheeks.

"Do I really have to guess?" he asked carefully and Theo shrugged.

"Did Charlie break up with you?" Theo looked up at him quickly but shook his head.

Somehow that revelation calmed Noah down.

"Then what happened?"

"He… he lied to me," Theo sniffled and Noah pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to Theo.

"About what?"

"He said he wasn't doing drugs anymore… that he stopped… but…" Noah sighed, brushing Theo's back. He knew where this confession was going, but he needed to know for sure.

"I- I found him in the bathroom," he sniffled, "and he was injecting himself," he cried.

"Oh shit," Noah sighed, "I'm- That's just- shit Theo."

"I just wanted to help him," Theo cried quietly.

"We know you did, you did Theo, it's not your fault."

"I just wish I could help him."

"Then you can't give up on him."

"I'm not. I am just- Why didn't he say anything?" Noah sighed, brushing Theo's hair.

"You out of all people should know that asking for help isn't easy, Theo… How many times did you really ask me for help, hm?"

His brother looked up at him and shrugged, "I do ask you for help." Noah raised his eyebrows.

"I do! Maybe not always, but-"

"Look, I am not saying that what Charlie did was right, but you have to understand that it can't be easy to be drug addicted, alright? I am sure he wanted to tell you-"

"I should have seen it," Theo interrupted him.

"All the signs were there… the nosebleeds, the pain in the chest… he wasn't even eating that much… I should have seen it!" he sniffled.

"No, no Theo, you're not going to blame yourself for this!" Noah urged.

"It wasn't your fault alright?!" The boy looked up at him.

"I should've-"

"No."

 

At that moment an ambulance started whooping nearby and soon the car passed the park.

Both boys looked up, confused.

"It was headed in home's direction," Theo whispered.

"What if someth-"

"No," Noah shook his head, "it's just a coincidence."

But the other boy was already on his legs, running toward the flat. Noah had no other choice than to follow him.

Theo ran carelessly over the street, ignoring the honking cars. Noah groaned but quickly following his brother, waving his hand toward the drivers in an excuse.

When they finally reached the building, Noah gasped.

Shit.

Theo was right.

The ambulance was standing in front of their building.

The bystanders making a crowd around the car, watching the EMTs running in the building.

Theo pushed through the people straight to the front, so he could see what was happening.

 

The EMTs walked once again out, carrying Charlie's unconscious body on the stretcher.

"Charlie!" Theo screamed and Noah had to hold him hard to keep him at the place.

"No!" Theo shouted.

"let me go! Noah!"

"We can't go with them!" his brother argued, not letting him go.

"CHARLIE!" Theo cried.

One of the EMTs closed the door and the ambulance drove off.

"Charlie!" the ginger boy shouted, trying to get away from his brother. Noah let him go, but the ambulance was already gone.

Theo fell on his knee, sobbing.

"We need to go there," he sobbed, "I have to see him!"

 

"I already called Alec," Phoenix said as he joined them. He was curled in a blanket, looking tired.

"I found his number on the fridge…" the boy explained.

"Thank you," Noah whispered, taking Theo's arms, raising him up so he was standing.

"Come on Theo, let's get you inside."

"I don't want to go inside," the boy refused, "I want to see Charlie." Noah sighed.

"You will see him, but we have to wait for Alec first, alright?"

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Evidently, Alec was just on lunch with Isabelle when Phoenix called him.

The woman drove him to the hospital quickly, then returning to the flat to pick up Charlie, Noah and Phoenix.

All four of them then drove back to the hospital. Theo sniffling, Noah trying to calm him down and Phoenix still curled in the blanket, trying to get some sleep.

As soon as Isabelle stopped the car at the hospital parking, Theo jumped out of it, running in the building, Noah following him with a groan, but not saying anything.

Isabelle turned around to look at Phoenix, who was still sitting in the car.

"You alright?" she asked him and the boy opened his eyes, looking at her.

"I'm bipolar," he said quietly. Isabelle frowned.

"Oh… uhm… do you need anything?" she asked unsurely and Phoenix shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, it'll pass," he said and without another word he got out of the car, walking toward the building.

 

"Where is he?" Theo gasped, running toward one of the nurses.

"Who?" the woman frowned at him.

"Charlie, boy, 22, drug overdose, he arrived only a few minutes ago," he said quickly, Noah finally catching up with him.

"He should be in the operation room, you will have to wait for him here, though."

"Thank you, ma'am," Noah said, looking at his brother.

"Come on, let's find Alec, we can't do much now, not until he gets out, alright?"

 

～☽✺☾～

 

In the end, it was much longer night than any of them expected.

Theo told them about how he found Charlie in the bathroom and Phoenix then continued how Charlie fainted and he called the ambulance and Alec.

Alec didn't shout or anything, but everyone could sense the tension in the air.

Noah called the rest of the Squad and Alec called Magnus, letting them know they were going to stay there for a bit longer.

Raphael came as well, picking up Isabelle, who left her car on the parking lot, so Alec and the boys could drive home later.

Eventually, both, Theo and Noah, fell asleep, resting their heads on each of Noah's shoulders.

Finally a few hours later the doctor arrived and told them that Charlie was out of the operating room, but was sleeping.

Alec didn't want to wake the boys, so he told Noah to wait and walked away with the doctor to talk about Charlie's situation.

 

"What is it, doctor?" Alec asked nervously.

"Please, tell me." The old man sighed, looking at Alec.

"Is that boy your son, Mr Lightwood?" he asked and Alec shook his head.

"He's living with me, he doesn't really have a stable family… except us.."

"And you are aware of what happened?" the man asked carefully and Alec sighed.

"I'm afraid I do… was it a drug overdose?" The doctor nodded.

"Shit."

"To be exact, mostly heroin and some coke as well." Alec stared at him.

"He almost died, lucky that you called the ambulance. A few minutes later and he would have been dead."

"Shit." Alec was shaking.

"Honestly, I didn't know he was addicted. I mean… of course I did, but he swore to me that it wasn't anything so serious… if I knew-"

"I believe you Mr Lightwood," the doctor nodded at him.

"I just think, in my opinion, if you truly care about this boy, you should seriously consider admitting him to some sorts of a facility."

Alec sighed, thinking about the words.

"Thank you, doctor," he forced a smile and returned to the boys, Theo already awake.

"What did they say?" he asked and Alec shook his head.

"He's going to sleep for today, we will return tomorrow."

Theo was ready to argue, but one look from Alec and he closed his mouth again.

"Phoenix?" Alec walked to the boy and shook his shoulder carefully.

"You alright?" The boy nodded.

"Feeling better," he murmured quietly.

"Come on, we're going home."

 

～☽✺☾～

 

Alec together with Isabelle and Theo returned to the hospital the next day.

"Hi," Isabelle greeted them with a small smiled, hugging Alec and nodding at Theo.

"How is it looking?" Alec asked and Isabelle nodded.

"He's already awake," she smiled at him.

"Great, let's go see him!" Theo said, but Isabelle shook her head.

"I'm sorry Theo."

"What?" The woman looked at Alec and then back at the boy.

"Charlie asked me to let only Alec inside." Theo frowned.

"He… he doesn't want to talk to me?" he asked, tears coming to his eyes quickly.

"It's… it's not like that Theo. He just needs some time to think."

"Think about what?" the boy asked.

"Theo…" Alec spoke up and Theo quickly brushed away the tears from his eyes.

"I told him that I hate him," he sniffled.

"I don't, I didn't mean it… I still love him…" he cried and Isabelle pulled him in a tight hug.

"He knows that alright? I promise I will tell him. Okay?" Theo nodded.

"Okay," he said quietly.

"I guess… I will just… wait here," he resigned and went to sit on one of the couches.

 

"What's happening?" Alec asked quietly, once Theo was out of the earshot.

"Come on, Charlie will tell you."

 

Theo watched as Alec and Isabelle entered the room, Charlie greeting them.

He looked so weak. And tired.

Isabelle told him something and Charlie smiled, looking through the glass door at Theo, who froze, unsure what to do.

The tree of them talked about something for a long time and in the end, all three of them were crying.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked when they reached him and Isabelle wiped her cheeks.

"Is everything okay?" Alec nodded, smiling sadly.

"Everything is going to be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry guys, I know that some of you really like Charlie, but I can promise you, everything is going toward better now :) (but really, I promised you happy ending ;) See you soon with ending of part 3 <333


	58. We begin again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wants to have a together lunch with all their friends because he has some news... and Alec does as well! (Important information for part 4 in end notes !!!! )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. The last chapter of part 3. Enjoy! Thank you everyone for your kudos and comments!!!! <3

Everyone gradually arrived at Kollektiv.

The Squad with the help of Alec and Raphael cooked penne with cheese sauce. Charlie’s favourite.

It has been an important day for the boy and no one except Alec and Isabelle really knew why.

A few days ago, Alec returned from the hospital and told the Squad that Charlie’s coming back soon and that he would like to host a lunch, inviting all their friends on that occasion.

That’s how they found themselves here this day.

Half of the Squad in the kitchen, helping Alec with Raphael, the rest of them brought all the tables and chairs to the dining room, so all of them could sit. They prepared the cutlery and glasses, plates and napkins for every single guest.

 

“You really can’t tell us?” Ava tried again, unsuccessfully.

Alec looked at her with annoyed eyes. “Look, Ava,” he said tiredly. “I told you many times before and I am going to repeat myself one last time; it’s Charlie’s right to tell you by himself. So, I am not going to tell you. you will have to wait. He’s coming soon.”

Right now, somewhen around this time, Isabelle should be already in the hospital, picking Charlie up and driving him to the flat.

“When is Charlie coming?” Theo asked, walking in the kitchen and Alec had to use all his willpower to not groan.

Instead, he forced a small smile and looked at Theo. “Isabelle is picking him up right now at the hospital, they should be here any minute now,” he said, looking at the clock hanging in the room.

Theo sighed, still not understanding why did the older boy shut him out for the whole week. He tried calling him, texting him, but he ever answered.

“How is it looking with the dining room?” Alec asked.

Theo looked up and nodded. “Everything is ready.”

“Thank you. how’s that sauce going?” he called Heidi, who stood by the stove, mixing it.

“It’s almost done.”

“And the pennes?”

Halley turned around, smiling at Alec. “Done! Joseph, dear, can you please hand me that bowl, will you?”

Said boy nodded, walking to her with the bowl, kissing her on the cheek.

 

The doorbell rang, everyone looking up.

“I will open it!” Madzie called, carefully looking at Theo who froze on the place.

“Hi!” The Squad soon heard Catarina's voice. “How are you?”

Noah walked to his brother and put his hand on Theo’s shoulder.

“Good, how’s Diane doing?” Madzie asked and started talking to the small baby.

“Oh, she’s doing alright,” Catarina chuckled, the couple together with Madzie entering the living room.

“Cat!” Alec walked in the room as well, hugging the woman. “How are you? How’s our little Diane?”

“Definitely not letting her parents get any sleep,” Ragnor chuckled, hugging Alec as well. “All those parents telling you that their children are quiet? Lies!”

Alec laughed. “I almost feel bad for you,” he joked. “But my offer still stands. If you want to take an evening off, we will gladly look after her.”

“Thank you, Alec. And we sure will,” Catarina smiled.

“Come on, let’s take a seat,” Alec offered them, motioning at the couches. “I’ll be right back,” he said, running away in the kitchen.

“You can turn off the stove, but don’t forget to put the pan on the side, alright?”

Halley with Heidi nodded. “Yes, sir!” they laughed.

“Zoey, could you please warm me the milk?” Catarina asked the girl, handing her the small bottle.

“Sure, how long should I keep it in the microwave? Thirty seconds?”

Catarina nodded.

 

“Who else is coming?” Catarina asked, sitting down in the living room and took Diane from Ragnor.

Alec handed them both a glass of water, sitting down in front of them.

“Well, except you, Raphael and Isabelle… pretty much everyone. Charlie wanted them here, so…” Alec sighed. “Maryse, Jace and Max should be here soon.”

Zoey returned with the bottle and handed it to Catarina who smiled her in thanks.

Ragnor noticed Alec’s sadness and stood up, walking over to sit next to him.

“It will be alright Alec. No matter what you, Charlie, wants to tell us, it will be alright.”

Alec looked up at his friend and nodded. “I know. I merely wish that things were different.”

Both Catarina and Ragnor nodded.

“You did all you could,” Raphael said carefully, entering the room from the kitchen.

“Simon with Maia are here,” Jack told them, coming from the door, the two friends behind him.

“Hi guys,” Simon greeted the group.

“Hey,” Maia smiled.

“You came together!” Raphael noticed, smiling knowingly.

“Well, what can I say,” the other man shrugged. “Some ladies simply kind resist me.”

Maia hit him in the chest jokingly. “Stop it.” Then she looked at Raphael and shrugged. “We met at your wedding, I had to talk to him after that very… stunning performance… he had at your wedding. Felt bad for him, you know.”

Alec chuckled, greeting them both. “I am happy for you,” he assured them.

“Thanks, Alec.”

 

“Lightwoods are here!” someone from the kitchen called and Alec immediately stood up.

“Sorry, I will, um… greet them and I will be right back,” he excused himself and quickly walked away.

“Oh, poor Alec,” Catarina sighed, feeding little Diane. “I wonder what’s happening.”

“We all do,” Zoey whispered.

 

“Jace, Clary, Max… Maryse,” Alec greeted the Lightwoods. “Thank you all for coming,” he invited them in the flat. “Let’s go sit in the living room, we are waiting only for Isabelle with Charlie now.”

“Of course,” Maryse smiled at him kindly, brushing his arm. “You alright?” she asked carefully.

Alec chuckled. She really could read him like an open book. “Yeah… fine. It’s a lot happening so…” he confessed.

“It’ll be fine, don’t you worry. I’m sure you will figure it out,” Maryse said and pulled him in a hug.

“Thank you, Maryse,” Alec smiled at her, not noticing the woman to wince and together they entered the living room.

“Can I get you something?” Raphael asked the Lightwoods, Clary, Simon and Maia. “Before Isabelle with Charlie arrive?”

All of them shook their heads and Max walked away to greet the Squad.

 

Finally, someone knocked at the door and everyone stopped talking, looking toward the door.

Alec stood up and walked through the hallway and to the door, opening it.

“Charlie, Isabelle, hi. Everything okay in the hospital?”

The woman nodded. “Yes, he should be fine.”

The three of them walked in the living room, everyone turning to them, looking at Charlie in awkward silence.

 

“Wow, she grew up a lot,” Charlie finally spoke up, looking at Diane, breaking the silence.

Catarina smiled, standing up. “Hi Charlie,” she half hugged him with her right arm, holding Diane in her left “Do you want to hold her?” she offered.

Charlie quickly shook his head. “No. I- rather not…”

“Okay, it’s okay Charlie,” she smiled at him kindly.

The boy turned around and faced Maryse with the Lightwoods.

“Come here,” the woman whispered, pulling him in a tight hug. “I was worried about you.”

“Sorry,” the boy whispered.

Jace only nodded at him, Clary hugged him, Simon patted him on the shoulder, Maia offering him a small smile.

The Squad surrounded Charlie in a group hug.

“You scared the shit out of us,” Ava said, nudging into him, before pulling him in another hug.

“They washed off all my drawings,” Heidi pointed out.

Charlie chuckled, tears falling from his eyes.

“I am so sorry guys,” he whispered. “I am so sorry.”

He then turned around and found Phoenix standing not so far from himself. “Thank you,” he said, looking at him. “I owe you my life.”

“It’s okay man,” the red-haired boy shrugged. “As someone told me, we all are here for some purpose, maybe mine was to save you.”

Charlie didn’t know what to say and so nodded instead.

There’s only one person Charlie hasn’t greeted yet since he came back.

Theo.

Charlie looked around the room once again and soon found the younger boy standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Slowly, he walked over to him, neither of them saying anything.

“Hi,” Charlie whispered quietly, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “I am really sorry, Theo,” he continued when Theo didn’t say anything. “I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know you didn’t. But you did,” Theo said quietly, pushing himself away from the door frame. “I wish I could have hated you, but I can’t. I don’t know how,” he confessed quietly.

Charlie slowly raised his hand toward Theo, giving him time to move away, but the other boy stood still. Charlie touched Theo’s cheek carefully, tears in his eyes.

“I’ll make it up to you,” he promised. “I will make up everything to you.”

“Okay,” Theo chuckled, a single tear falling from his eye, before he finally closed the space between them, embracing Charlie in a hug.

“Don’t you ever do this to me again,” Theo cried into Charlie’s shoulder. “I thought I had lost you.”

“You won’t lose me,” Charlie said, tightening the hug. “I will never leave you again, I promise you.”

They pulled away from each other and Theo took Charlie’s face in his hands. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too Angel,” Charlie smiled at him and pulled him in a kiss.

“Tosser,” Theo chuckled when they parted.

“Shit-angel,” Charlie grinned back at him.

 

“How are you feeling?” Alec asked him a while later and Charlie turned to him.

“It’s better already, but I guess the worst is yet to come,” Charlie replied quietly.

“It’s good to have you back,” Alec smiled at him and pulled him in a somehow awkward hug since Theo still held Charlie’s hand and refused to let go.

“It’s good to be back,” Charlie smiled widely and one by one they walked in the kitchen, sitting down around the table.

“We made your favourite,” Alec announced, bringing together with Raphael the pots and bowls from the kitchen.

“Thank you, Alec,” the boy nodded at him with gratitude.

“Good appetite!” everyone wished and they started eating, the mood lively.

 

After everyone ate their food, Charlie coughed, clinking the glass to draw attention to himself. He nervously smiled and stood up, looking around the table, everyone already watching him.

“I wanted to thank you all for coming today,” he said, his voice trembling. “I know that all of you must have been wondering why exactly we are here today…” the boy took a deep breath.

“I am sure that all of you have heard of my drug addiction,” Charlie continued, forcing himself to look up at his friends.

Theo sitting next to him sighed, memories of finding Charlie in the bathroom coming back.

“And some of you probably, and hopefully, know that- I really tried to stop, when I arrived here, because after such a long time- for the first time in years I had a family.”

The younger boy looked up at him and took Charlie’s hand in his own, squeezing it lightly to show him his support. Charlie looked down at him and smiled.

Then he turned to Alec, who smiled at him and felt Isabelle squeezing his second hand reassuringly.

“When I first met Alec… I was alone and scared. We met in the park and I stabbed him.”

The Squad gasped, someone whisper-shouting ‘Oh that was you!’.

“I am sorry for that, by the way,” Charlie chuckled nervously, looking at Alec who smiled as well.

“It’s alright,” the man assured him.

“Cockblock,” Magnus whispered and Charlie chuckled again, tears in his eyes.

“Sorry,” he whispered even quieter.

“But even though I attacked him, he still insisted on me calling him… and so I did one day. Wasn’t my best moment,” he confessed. “I had one of those bad days and I took way too much than I should have and ended up in the hospital,” he looked down at Theo.

“And… for the first time in a long time I felt… loved. Suddenly I had something I never had before… a family, so I tried to stop. I really really did. And I was fine for some time… but then it all came back.” He looked down on his hand which have been shaking and he let go of both Isabelle’s and Theo’s.

“I thought that I would take just a little bit, you know? To feel better. And then again and again… ‘cause it worked. I would take something occasionally and I would be alright,” he shrugged, forcing himself to look up once again.

“But then there’s Theo,” he said, looking at the boy, taking his hand. “I promised you something,” he smiled at him. “I promised you that I would never lie to you. That I will be a good boyfriend. I even stopped fighting.”

The younger boy smiled back at him sadly.

“So… that’s why I have t- I uhm- I fucked up,” Charlie said, looking at Theo. “I fucked up being a good boyfriend and I hurt you and while I was in the hospital, I had some time to think…” Charlie felt the tears coming to his eyes.

“I thought; if Theo can overcome his biggest fear if he could tell me that he loves me, then why shouldn’t I be able to do the same?” Charlie sniffled, looking up at his friends. “And so, I decided that there’s something I need to do for Theo… for myself…”

Everyone watched him quietly, Isabelle wiping away her tears, already knowing where the confession is headed to.

“This is not actually a ‘Welcome back lunch’… it’s more like…” he sniffled again, looking at Theo, tears falling from his eyes. “It’s rather ‘Goodbye lunch’,” he said, the ginger-haired boy frowning.

“I decided to sign myself into an addiction treatment program and uh… I am leaving after lunch.”

Theo gasped, standing up from the table, his chair falling on the ground with a thud and ran away from the room.

“Theo!” Charlie called after him, but the only response he got, has been Theo slamming the door to the bedroom after himself.

He wanted to follow him, to go and talk to him, but someone’s hand on his arm stopped him. He looked on his side, to face Noah who shook his head silently.

 

Charlie turned his attention back to the table, sniffling.

“So, yeah…” he whispered. “I wanted to thank you all for coming… and you,” he looked at the Squad. “Thank you for being my family… I’m really going to miss you.” His voice broke, tears falling from his eyes.

Heidi stood up from the table and walked to Charlie, hugging him tightly.

“I’m going to miss you too,” she sniffled, the boy smiling down at her through his tears. “When you come back, I’m going to draw you some more pictures, alright?” she asked quietly and Charlie nodded. “I’ll try the tattooing and you will be my first tattoo, alright? So you have the motivation to come back,” she cried and Charlie chuckled sadly.

“I will come back, I promise.”

Ava stood up as well and when Heidi with Charlie parted, she hugged the boy as well.

“I’m…” she chuckled nervously. “I don’t even know what to say…”

“It’s okay,” Charlie said, putting his arms around her, kissing her in the hair.

“I am so angry at you but at the same time so proud that you are going,” she laughed sadly, trying to stop the tears falling from her eyes.

“I promise I will send you letters. I don’t think they will let me keep my phone,” he chuckled. “You know, all the ‘cleaning the soul’ stuff,” he tried to lighten the mood.

Ava hit him in the shoulder jokingly. “But seriously, I will look forward every single of them.”

Noah walked to him next.

“I am really sorry,” Charlie whispered, expecting a punch or shouting at least from him for hurting Theo, but the ginger-haired boy pulled him in a hug instead.

“It’s okay,” Noah said. “You are right, I hate you for hurting Theo, but you are really brave for doing this.”

“I am doing it for him,” Charlie whispered. “I want to be a better person for him, someone worth him.”

“I know,” Noah nodded. “And he will understand it too. Maybe not now, but one day he will,” he assured him.

“I love him, Noah, what if he can’t forgive me?”

The younger boy sighed, pulling away from him to look him in the eye. “Knowing Theo, he will forgive you.”

“Look after him, will you?” More tears fell from Charlie’s eyes.

“I will. You make sure you get better, alright?”

“I will.”

Zoey pulled him in the hug next.

“We will miss you,” she said quietly.

“I will miss you a lot too. You know what? Can you tell Ruth that I say hi?” he asked.

The girl nodded. “Of course, she’s going to be sad as well… with whom is she going to argue now in the sociology classes?” she tried to joke.

“I am sure she will find a way,” Charlie chuckled. “And Zoes? Tell her that her secret is safe with me.”

Zoey frowned but didn’t say anything.

_When Charlie woke up in the hospital, Alec asked him something. He wanted to know from whom Charlie bought his drugs. Charlie still remembered what Ruth told him; ‘I have something going on with Zoey’, and he knew he couldn’t destroy that. So he said; ‘I don’t know, some guy’._

After Charlie said goodbye to the rest of his friends, he looked at Isabelle who nodded at him and with a sighed he turned around, walking to the Squad’s bedroom’s door.

He knocked at the door.

“Theo?” he asked quietly and when no one responded he tried opening the door. It was locked.

“Theo, it’s me,” Charlie spoke up quietly. “Come on, let me in.”

“No,” the other boy sulked, his voice clearly audible. He must have been sitting against the door.

“Please Theo,” Charlie begged. “I have only a few more minutes before I have to leave… don’t let me leave like this.”

“You lied to me, Charlie,” Theo sobbed from the other side of the door. “You promised me you would never leave me and here you are, leaving for time indefinite.”

Charlie sighed, sitting down against the door as well, leaning his head against the wood.

“Would you rather if I stayed here? Because if I do, if I stay here, I am not sure I can stay away… clean… I need help, Theo… and I need you to be there with me… support me,” he sniffled.

“Then why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m telling you now.” Tears started falling from Charlie’s eyes once more. “I’m telling you now Theo, please, if you still love me…” A pause. “If you still love me, please, I need you, Theo. I need you to support me right now because I have no idea what I am doing with my life and you’re the only thing that’s clear to me right now. You are like that fucking lighthouse and I feel like I have to swim over the whole stormy sea to get to you, but I need your light for that… to not get lost in where I am going.”

He heard Theo sob.

“Please don’t leave me, Charlie.”

“I’m not leaving you. I am doing this for you, Theo, so we can be together. So I don’t hurt you.”

“I know,” Theo said quietly. “I know… but I feel so angry…”

“I know, I am sorry.”

“You will come back, won’t you?” Theo asked.

Charlie sobbed. “I don’t know. I want to. I really do, Theo, but I don’t know if there will be a place for me when I come back.”

No answer.

“I love you so much Theo,” Charlie sniffled, drying his cheeks. “I just… I wanted to tell you something I’ve never said before…” Charlie tried to open the door again, but it was still locked. “I uh… I want to say thank you. Thank you everything you’ve done for me, Theo. You really did save me again and again.”

“I didn’t,” the other boy sniffled and Charlie could almost see him shaking his head.

“You did Theo. You made me a better person than I ever was before. I want to be a better person because of you. For you.”

“I knew you would hurt me,” Theo said quietly and Charlie gasped quietly. “We both knew it and we did it anyway.”

“I don’t regret it,” Charlie quickly said. “I mean, I do, hurting you… but I don’t regret being with you.”

A silence.

Isabelle walked to him and Charlie dried his cheeks, looking up at her.

The woman nodded at him sadly.

It’s time to go.

“I love you, Theo, alright? Don’t you ever forget that,” he said, slowly standing up from the ground. “We- I… I have to go,” he said quietly, still hoping that the other boy would change his mind and come out, but the door stayed closed.

“Thank you, shit-angel,” Charlie chuckled sadly. “For everything Theo. For everything. I love you.”

With that, he turned around, smiled at the Squad one last time. Heidi and Ava quickly walking to him to hug him one more time.

“I will miss you guys,” he whispered with a broken voice.

 

All of them walked him outside to the car, where Alec, Isabelle and Charlie sat in the vehicle, their friends waving after them as the car drove away.

 

It was only then, after the car left when the door to the bedroom opened and the ginger-haired boy ran outside to see the car disappearing in the streets.

He didn’t tell him he loved him back and now he’s gone.

It’s too late.

Charlie’s gone.

 

 

～☽✺☾～

TWO WEEKS LATER

 

Alec asked the whole Squad to meet him before dinner.

"We need to talk," he said once everyone sat around the table.

"Magnus is not coming?" Zoey frowned and Alec shook his head.

"There's something I need to ask you," he said and the Squad frowned.

"Is everything alright?" Madzie asked.

"Yes, everything is alright, I was just… doing some thinking lately," Alec started, "about this family and … Magnus."

Everyone was staring at him quietly.

"And you are part of this family, so I thought that it would be good to have your… permission?"

"What permission?" Ava frowned and Alec sighed, reaching into his pocket.

"I really love Magnus and I know you do too and I thought that maybe…. I did some shopping," he said instead, putting a small black box on the table.

Inside of it was a silver ring.

"I want to propose to Magnus and I would be really glad if you gave me your approval."

 

**THE END OF PART 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I hope you enjoyed part 3 :) Anyway, I'll try to make this short.  
> PART 4: So, I haven't actually started writing part 4 by now, because I realised one thing, and that is, that I started writing this story as an original one. At that time I didn't know where to post original stories (I still don't if you know, let me know please :) and I really wanted someone to read it, so I rewrote it in Shadowhunters universe. And it was fun. But now I have realised that I actually lost myself in writing it, because it wasn't my story anymore, but a... fanfiction (which is not a bad thing, but I simply want this to be my original story I had in my mind in the first place) So, last few months I spent rewritting the story with my own characters, completely and 100% the way I planned it in the beginning.  
> Now, I have decided that I want to finish writing my original story first, so there's possibility you'll have to wait for PART 4 and further, longer time than before, sorry about this but!!  
> I was thinking that I could share my original story somewhere, (UPDATE:[It's an original story here on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847590/chapters/46999111))  
> Anyway, let me know what you'd like (your comments can persuade me to post Part4 earlier :D :D if I know someone actually reads this), leave kudos and everythign and THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE AMAZING SUPPORT DURING THE WHOLE STORY <3333 (You know who guys, but yeah, this is for you: Sasha1975, master_girl, Hishiroo, kbl55429 and IchabodCraneBurton, your support guys helped me a lot <3)  
> P.S. should I maybe post some sort of "epilogue/spoilers chapter so you guys know that everything is going to be okay?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [10 years ago; P1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847590) by [AnkaBaiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkaBaiam/pseuds/AnkaBaiam)
  * [10 years ago; P2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858648) by [AnkaBaiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkaBaiam/pseuds/AnkaBaiam)
  * [10 years ago; P3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859944) by [AnkaBaiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkaBaiam/pseuds/AnkaBaiam)
  * [10 years ago; P4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860409) by [AnkaBaiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkaBaiam/pseuds/AnkaBaiam)




End file.
